El renacer del clan Uzumaki
by Sebasu ssj2
Summary: Antes del examen chunnin aparece tres personas en Konoha que se consideran muertos, ¿su misión?, hacer renacer el clan Uzumaki, ¿lo conseguirán?. Emparejamiento: NaruXHina, OcxOc y OcXItachi
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

* * *

En el país de la Olas, el equipo 7 y Kakashi había derrotado a Gatö y había enterrado a Haku y a Zabuza pensado que se merecían tener un lugar donde descansar tanto sus resto como sus almas, aunque ya no había peligro en el lugar, decidieron seguir protegiendo a los constructores para que terminara el puente.

En ese mismo momento en otro lugar, tres figuras encapuchados saltaba de rama a rama, se podía apreciar que uno de ellos era menor que los otros dos por su tamaño, aunque eso no impedía estar al lado de sus compañero sin apena esfuerzo.

"¿Cómo es Konoha?" preguntó el más joven demostrando que era una niña con su tono de voz.

"¿Llena de raros?" contesto la segunda figura con inocencia y no muy segura de su respuesta.

"Alexis, aunque en Konoha haya algunas cosas raras no significa que lo sea todos" contesto el único chico del grupo.

"Sebasu viste a ese hombre vestido de verde, con ese clase de peinado, eso no es normal y menos esa cejas" respondió Alexis sorprendida y muy enérgica.

"Vale, pero no me recuerde a ese sujeto, aún tengo pesadilla de eso" se froto los brazos ante el recuerdo.

"vamos no fue para tanto o al menos para mí" murmuro Alexis lo último mientras daba algunas palmada en el hombro del chico.

"¿Qué fue?" pregunto de nuevo la menor con interés.

"mejor no saber" saltaron los dos al mismo tiempo, confundiendo a la pequeña.

-Al cabo de 5 Minutos.-

El grupo llego a la puerta de Kohona, la menor se sorprendió de la enorme puerta y miro a los lados para ver si había más cosas interesantes cuando vio a otro grupo.

"Vamos Lee, aún nos queda mucho de nuestra juventud" dijo el hombre vestido de verde.

"Si Gai-sensei" hablo un chico que se parecía mucho al adulto.

"Lee" abrió los brazos para dar un abrazo con rio de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"Gai-sensei" respondió el chico el abrazo llorando de la firma forma.

De repente aparecido el sonido de olas de la playa y un atardecer detrás de ellos.

"Se ha multiplicado" dijo Alexi tapando los ojos de la pequeña sorprendido de ver a dos iguales aunque uno de ellos era más joven que el otro.

"Vale Alexis tu gana, Konoha está llena de raros" dijo Sebasu igual de sorprendido que su compañera mientras tapaba las orejas de la pequeña para que no escuchara nada.

"¿Qué pasa?, No escucho ni veo nada, Dattabayo" empezó a patalear intentando saber porque los dos hacían eso.

-Después del incidente de la entrada.-

Al final entraron al pueblo, para los dos adultos fue nostálgico pero para la pequeña fue la primera vez que está en ese lugar y se sorprendió mucho y más al ver esas caras en la montaña.

"Dime, dime ¿quiénes son?, Dattabayo" dijo la pequeña dando leve saltitos y señalando la montaña.

" _esta tan emocionada que sale su tic verbal_ " pensó Sebasu al ver a la pequeña tan feliz.

"Ellos fueron los líderes de este pueblo, decían que era los más fuerte de sus épocas" respondió Alexis felizmente pero en sus ojos podía verse algo de tristeza y eso noto la pequeña.

"¿fueron?" preguntó confundida la niña por esa mirada.

"Si ya no está en este mundo" miro la cara que del cuarto Hokage tristemente, mientras que el chico agarraba levemente su brazo derecho.

"Vamos a hablar con los vigilante y visitar al actual Hokage" propuso Sebasu intentando cambiar de tema.

"Tal vez sea el tercer Hokage jii-san" hablo Alexi meditando "A pasado mucho y no hay cambio en el monumento Hokage" se podía ver que aún se sentía algo triste.

"¿quiere decir que Jiraiya-san y Tsunade-san no tomaron el puesto?" hablo confundido el chico.

"Si, ellos son los únicos que podrían tomar el puesto, dudo que esa maldita **serpiente sea digno del puesto** " hablo lo último cambiando su tono de voz mientras liberaba levemente un poco de instinto asesino.

"Alexis tranquilízate" hablo tranquilo Sebasu mientras la pequeña se escondida detrás del chico, aunque fue más por costumbre que por miedo, ya que conocía lo suficiente para saber que no lo aria daño a ella ni al chico.

"Lo siento, es que cada vez que recuerdo esa serpiente pierdo los estribos" respondió Alexis cruzando los brazos levemente enojada haciendo un leve puchero.

Con ese gesto hicieron que la niña y Sebasu rieran levemente y siguieron caminando hasta los guardias que en ese momento era Iruka y Genma. Sebasu entrego unos papeles esperando que le dejaran pasar.

"sus licencia están caducados" hablo Iruka tranquilamente haciendo que los dos miraran sorprendidos.

"¿he?" parpadeo Alixes y miro a Sebasu confundida "esos son los único que tenemos"

"Esos documento nos dio el Yodaime, ¿Cómo puede estar caducados?" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"Si puedo ver que son auténticos, pero después de su muerte decidieron que algunos documento o licencia se anulada por seguridad del pueblo" respondió Genma jugando levemente con su senbo que tenía en su boca

"¿Qué hacemos ahora?" Miro Alexis preocupada, no quería entrar ilegalmente y forma un alboroto tan temprano.

"Tenéis que ir directo al ver el Hokage" Genma señala al edifico Hokage "Iruka acompáñalo" ordeno a su compañero.

" _Sera mejor decir que nos vigile, aunque somos ninja de Kohona_ " suspiro Sebasu, siguiendo al ninja.

Caminaron tranquilamente mirando cada rincón del pueblo, quería ver si reconocían algunas personas, pero no tuvieron suerte, cuando llegaron al lugar se toparon con Hiashi hyuuga líder del gran Hyuuga, haciendo que Sebasu se pusiera tenso de repente, aunque el líder no le dio importancia y se fue.

"¿Está bien?" pregunto Alexis preocupada por su amigo.

"Si, no me esperaba encontrar a mi padrastro tan pronto" murmuro el chico.

"¿padrastro?" pregunto la niña confundida.

"quiere decir que es mi padre político al casarse con mi madre" respondió Sebasu intentando estar tranquilo.

"mejor entremos ya" dijo Alexis entrando sin llamar asustando los que estaban dentro de la habitación.

Después de la regañina que tuvieron los tres por entrar sin avisar, aunque fue culpa de una, los tres al fin estaba delante del Hokage que resulto ser Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"Lo suponía" murmuro Alexis al ver al anciano sentado en el puesto de hokage.

"¿Qué deseáis?" pregunto Sarutobi fumando de su pipa.

"Jii-san ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no fume delante de mí?" pregunto Alexis colocando sus manos en su cadera levemente enojada.

El anciano tosió ante la regañina, solo había dos personas que lo regañaban así y las dos estaban muertas o eso creía.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto guardando la pipa en el cajón no quería arriesgarse a atragantarse si sus sospecha se confirmara.

"¿no me reconoces?, Soy Alexis Eiko Namikaze" dijo la chica dejando caer la capucha demostrando al fin su cara.

Hiruzen se quedó mudo, delante de ella estaba una mujer de unos 18 años de edad con piel levemente pálida, tenía el pelo rubio con reflejos rojizos que llegaban hasta la rodillas aproximadamente, tenía dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro llegando a su bulto que podía competir perfectamente contra Anko y un cuerpo bien proporcionado, pero lo que llamo su atención era sus ojos idéntico a su padre pero con el tono de color violeta que tenía su madre, el tercer Hokage no tenía duda era ella.

"Creímos que moriste cuando volvía del examen chunnin" puso el Hokage su mano en la sien sin creerse que estaba viva la chica.

"Te lo dije Alexis, nos tomaron por muerto" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente llamando la atención del anciano.

"¿eres Sebasu Hyuuga?" pregunto esperando que fuera él.

"Si lo soy" respondió el hyuuga quitando su capucha.

Esta vez Hiruzen vio un chico de 18 años de piel levemente moreno, pelo azul oscuro y levemente puntiagudo, con apariencia levemente atlética y esos ojos blanco característico del Usuario del byakugan.

El Hokage se sentó y soltó un suspiro que no sabía que lo estaba conteniendo, al poco tiempo se dibujó una sonrisa y miro a los dos con felicidad.

"Bienviviendo, bienvenido de nuevo a Konoha" dijo Sarutobi que se levantó y dio un abrazos a los dos sin evitar que le escapara una lagrima de alegría.

"Si, volvimos jii-san" respondió la chica el abrazo con alegría.

"¿Quién es ella?" preguntó el hokage al notar a la pequeña.

"Para eso tiene que silenciar el lugar y evitar a los mirones" dijo Sebasu que tenía activado el byakugan para ver su había algunos espiando la conversación.

"Ok" respondió el anciano que fue a su mesa y llamo a su secretaria "Anula todo mis planes de hoy, estoy en una reunión importante por eso prohíbo que me moleste, ¿entendido?" hablo el anciano claramente para evitar confusiones.

"Si señor" respondió la secretaria desde el teléfono.

"¿Alexis que está haciendo?" preguntó el Hokage al ver como la chica empezaba a mirar y colocar algo a las paredes.

"Pues, ¿poner sellos de silencio?" respondió Alexis tranquilamente ganando la risa de sus amigos sin saber que eso sellos era mejores que tenía el Hokage.

-Después de la charla-

Los tres caminaban tranquilamente, aún estaba algo aturdido los dos adultos por la charla que había tenido con el hokage, la reunión había durado al menos dos hora y más la suma de su viaje estaba agotado los tres, se podía ver como la niña agarraba el brazo del chico para evitar caer dormida, caminaron un poco más cuando llegaron a una mansión, que parecía que estaba abandonada desde hace tiempo al ver que estaba levemente deteriorado, la chica se acercó a la puerta y limpio levemente la placa y pudo ver el nombre del dueño.

"Namikaze/Uzumaki" murmuraba Alexis sin evitar entristecerse y saco una llave que tenía un llavero del clan Uzumaki.

Cuando entraron vieron que estaba todo lleno de polvo, pero lo que llamo la atención fue el letrero que tenía puesto en el tejado de la entrada.

"Felicidades Alexis por subir al rango Chunnin" murmuro la chica que no pudo evitar llorar al ver la pancarta y tuvo que ser consolada por Sebasu y la niña.

Después de que Alexis se calmara, Sebasu se sentó y se levantó una cortina de polvo que levemente hizo toser al chico.

"creo que tenemos que limpiar un poco" propuso el chico a las dos mujeres.

"Si" afirmo Alexis que tenía a la niña durmiendo tranquilamente en sus muslos "Sebasu" miro el chico confundido por el tono que dijo su amiga "¿porque aún está a mi lado?" pregunto Alexis intrigada por la respuesta "pensaba que te iría de mi lado cuando llegáramos a Konoha o incluso antes y me has ayudado tanto" confeso la chica lo que estaba pensando.

"hice varias promesas" confeso el hyuuga tranquilamente.

"Cuales" pregunto Alexis entre intrigada y confundida.

"Prometí a su padre que tendría un ojo en ti" ese comentario hizo que la chica agachara la cabeza, sabiendo que podría ser perfectamente verdad "después tu madre en cuidarte aunque decía que tal vez con esa actitud no hacía falta" provoco que sonriera levemente nerviosa "y por ultimo a Itachi" eso sorprendió mucho a Alexis que se sonrojo levemente.

"¿Ita-chan?" Murmuro aun colorada la chica.

"si, me pidió que cuidara de ti hasta que nos volviéramos a encontrarnos, pero" se pone levemente serio llamando la atención de su amiga "aunque no hubiera prometido esas promesas aun te cuidaría y más desde ese ataque" apretó levemente los puño al recodar dicha experiencia.

"si recuerdo que cuando volvíamos nos atacó un encapuchado con una máscara en espiral naranjada, casi nos mata a los dos, aunque solo iba a por mí" miro levemente triste ante el recuerdo.

"aun no estamos seguro de eso" intento animar a su amiga.

"pero..." intento protestar pero vio que la pequeña se movía levemente incomoda "será mejor ir a dormir" propuso Alexis y el chico afirmo.

-A la mañana siguiente-

Sebasu se levantó tranquilamente desde la cama, aún era temprano pero había que limpiar la casa, pero recordaba un detalle de la conversación con el Hokage.

Flash Back

"Hiruzen estaba sorprendido al saber quién era la pequeña y si no fuera porque lo estaba viendo con sus ojos pensaría que era una broma de mal gusto, por lo que se sentó y masajeo levemente la sien.

"Me imagino que quiere que sea ninja como vosotros" afirmaron los adulto tranquilamente.

"Si, puede perfectamente hacer las tres técnicas de la academia como mínimo" hablo Alexis con orgullo abrazando a la niña desde atrás ganando la risa de la pequeña.

"Ok, mañana le daré su cinta ninja y pondré en el hueco de su equipo" hablo Hiruzen escribiendo algo en el papel.

"No sería raro que estuviera en un equipo formado por dos chunnin y un gennin" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"No, porque no sois Chunnin" respondió el Hokage tapándose el oído al venir la supuesta reacción de los chicos.

"¡he!" salto Alexis sorprendida "conseguimos pasar con buena nota" afirmo la chica igual que Sebasu.

"Si pero antes de que entregara el rango os dieron por muerto y al pasar el tiempo y no reclamarlo perdisteis la oportunidad" explico el anciano tranquilamente.

"que rabia" murmuro la rubia de mal humor.

"Yo diría al contrario" ese comentario llamo la atención de los chicos "en este examen chunnin podría participar tu hermano Naruto" pudo ver el anciano que la chica se ilumino la cara.

"¿de verdad?" pregunto intentando no saltar de alegría "que bien"

"Alexis, fue bueno que este viva" hablo de repente el Hokage llamando la atención de los dos.

"eso no me gusta" murmuro el hyuuga mirando al anciano.

"¿Qué quiere decir Sebasu?" pregunto su amiga confundida aunque por un motivo lo intuía.

"Puede reclamar la herencia Familiar, algo que no puede tu hermano hasta los 18"

"¿entonces donde ha estado viviendo?" pregunto Alexis preocupada por su hermano menor.

"Voy a contar todo desde el nacimiento de tu hermano hasta ahora" hablo el hokage seriamente.

Al termina la charla, Alexis oculto su mirada y sin más pidió la llave y fue dejando a los dos hombre en la habitación.

"se tomó mejor de lo que esperaba" miro sorprendido el Hokage.

"espera que se calme y vera lo que pasara" hablo tranquilo el hyuuga caminando a la salida "ha y apúntanos al examen si Naruto-san participa" dijo antes de salir.

Fin Flash Black

Sebasu sabía que la chica estaba enojada por el trato a su hermano, pero por respecto el anciano y a su padre aguanto toda su rabia y espero a ver a su hermano para después actuar, suspiro esperaba que no hiciera nada extremos pero por esa vez el pueblo se lo había ganado a pulso.

"¿Qué opina Oyuky?" miro arriba en su cabeza mientras aparecía una cría de ave de color blanco, que miro unos segundo antes de piar "Si como dice los nara, problemático"

continuara...

* * *

Nota del Autor: bueno para empezar Alexis es un personaje prestado de Shadow Noir Wing, vi sus historias y me gusto el personaje tanto que le pedí permiso para utilizarlo y acepto, espero hacer bien mi trabajo en utilizar este gran personaje que me han prestado.

También quiero decir que tengo más proyecto de Naruto(algunos ya con varios capítulos escritos) pero decidí por empezar este.

Y con este fics me estreno en la sesión de Naruto XD.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

* * *

Alexis se levantó al notar los rayos de sol en su piel, bostezo varias veces antes de mirar a la niña que dormía a su lado tranquilamente, sabía bien que la mansión había habitaciones suficientes para cada uno pero no podía evitar sentirse fraternal ante la niña y dejo que durmiera con ella.

Cuando se vistió con una camiseta holgada y un simple pantalón, bajo para ver si estaba su amigo, tenía que hablar de unas cosas de gran importancia, al bajar vio que estaba desayunando.

"Buenos días" contesto Alexis alegremente al recoger el desayuno que había hecho el hyuuga y se sentó delante suyo.

"Buenas" respondió su amigo tranquilamente.

"voy a declamar el apellido Uzumaki" hablo la chica confundiendo a su compañero.

"No entiendo" confeso su amigo que dejo de comer y decidió escuchar a su amiga.

"si queremos recuperar la gloria del Clan Uzumaki, tengo que recuperar mi apellido de parte de mi madre, si no lo hago habla bastante obstáculos tanto de leyes como de gente que estará en mi contra " explico la chica el motivo de la idea.

"Tiene sentido en ese punto" afirmo Sebasu "Pero, ¿dejara el apellido Namikaze?"Pregunto algo preocupado.

"No, desde ahora me llamare Alexis Eiko Namikaze Uzumaki" respondió la rubia con una sonrisa.

"un nombre bastante largo pero necesario" rasco levemente la nuca ante el nombre.

"lo sé, pero es importante para el comienzo del plan" dijo la chica cuando ve a Oyuky en la cabeza del chico y le da un poco de pan y sonrió cuando el ave lo come.

"¿Deberíamos empezar ahora?" Dijo tranquilo mientras coge un poco de pan y le da el parajito que empezó a picotear su cabeza, al ver que la chica le daba de comer pero el no.

"¿no desea ver a tu familia?" pregunto Alexis al ver que el hyuuga no había comentado nada de su familia desde que volvió a Konoha.

"Me gustaría, pero esto es más importante" dio un suspiro el chico, que se levantó de la silla.

"gracias y me acompaña a cierto lugar" pidió amablemente Alexis a su amigo, que afirmo con la cabeza.

Después de dejar el desayuno a la niña que aun dormía, salieron a la calle con ropa civil, caminaron un poco y se pararon a la floristería y después al cementerio de Konoha.

Sebasu sabía que Alexis quería que fuera cierto chico y no el, pero estaba preocupada de la reacción que tendría ese chico si supiera que estaba viva y no dijo nada en todos estos años.

Mientras se dirigía a cierta tumba, noto que el lugar era un poco más grande desde la última vez que estuvo aquí.

"son muchos" hablo Sebasu sin evitar sentirse levemente mal.

"Si, parece que el ataque de Kurama murieron muchas gente aparte de mis padres" confeso Alexis que había encontrado la tumba y colocaba las flores. "Ahora me siento mejor" hablo más tranquila la chica que se levantó.

Sebasu disponía irse cuando una tumba le llamo la atención, cuando vio quien era se quedó petrificado.

"¿Qué pasa?" mira la tumba y se queda en shock "e...esa no es el nombre de tu madre" se preocupó Alexis al ver la expresión de su amigo.

"Alexis" miro la chica preocupada "podría dejarme un momento por favor"

"Hai, te espero en la oficina de Hokage" murmuro Alexis dejando solo al chico.

La rubia caminaba tranquilamente, aunque en el fondo estaba tan preocupado por su amigo que no prestaba atención a su alrededor, cuando de repente un grupo de gennin junto con su profesor jounnin paso a su lado.

" **Alexis** " dijo de repente un cachorro de zorro idéntico al kyuubi solo que era de color marrón, que salió de su escote asustando levemente a la chica.

"¿Qué quiere Tales?" pregunto la chica confundida y molesta por haberse asomado por esa zona.

" **Te acaba de cruzar con tu hermano** " hablo tranquilo el animal haciendo que Alexis quedara impactada por la noticia.

La rubia giro la cabeza para ver el grupo que se cruzó pero ya no estaba a la vista y empezó a correr tan veloz que dejarían a la mayoría de los jounnin en vergüenza para cuando llego a la calle, no había rastro del grupo.

"¿Porque no me avisaste antes?" pregunto Alexis que salto en un edificio para probar si podía verlo desde arriba pero sin resultado.

" **Recuerda que no eres una jinchüriki, por eso no puedo darte chakra y hablar telepáticamente, además de acceder a tu mente, en la mente es cuando los biju y jinchüriki pueden detectar a otros** " explico Tales tranquilamente.

"Ok, entiendo, pero vuelve a tu sitio" dijo enojada haciendo que el zorro volviera a ocultarse.

Alexis miro durante unos minutos esperando poder verlo pero se dio por vencida y volvió al edificio para hablar con el Hokage.

"Hola, Alexis, ¿Qué desea?" pregunto Hiruzen alegremente al ver a la rubia.

"Quiero declamar el apellido Uzumaki" respondió la chica seriamente.

"Ok, firma aquí" saco unos documentos confundiendo levemente a la joven.

"¿ _ya lo tenía preparado_?" pensó levemente confundida. " _algo pasa, pero que puede ser_ " miro los papeles seriamente para ver qué pasaba realmente cuando alguien toca la puerta y entra Sebasu llamando la atención de todos.

"Hokage-sama" miro el hyuuga seriamente "¿Cómo murió mi madre?" eso sorprendió el anciano al principio, aunque después dio un suspiro.

"una enfermedad" hablo el Hokage con claridad "Hiashi intento buscar alguien que pudiera salvarla pero cuando lo encontró ya era tarde para su salvación" respondió con sinceridad haciendo que el chico mirara al suelo tristemente.

"Entiendo" se fue a la pared y se apoyó contra el sin decir nada más.

"Jii-san" miro Hiruzen a la chica "¿Qué planeas?, esto documento no se consigue en pocas horas" volvió Alexis a mirar el documento.

"Lo sé, en el momento que supe que estaba viva pedir esos documentos"

"¿Por qué?" pregunto la chica confundida.

"Ayer te dije todo sobre la vida de tu hermano, pero no te dije que el heredo el apellido de tu madre y no de tu padre" miro Alexis sorprendida pero se recuperó rápidamente "por eso para demostrar que eres su hermana tenía que recuperar tu apellido de madre" explico el Hokage tranquilamente.

"entiendo, no pusiste el de mi padre por los enemigos que hizo en la guerra" medito la rubia preocupándose que hubiera pasado si hubiera heredara el Namikaze en lugar del Uzumaki.

"me alegra saber que lo entiende" dijo el anciano dispuesto a fumar cuando ve que su pipa desapareció.

"nada de fumar" señalo Alexis con la pipa del Hokage.

Después de hablar un poco más, se fueron a la mansión Namikaze/Uzumaki , Alexis aún estaba preocupada por su amigo, pero decido no decir nada para no incomodarlo.

"llegamos" abrió la puerta la rubia tranquilamente cuando la niña salto en sus brazos.

"Nee-chan, Oni-chan, ¿Dónde habéis estado?" pregunto la niña con interés.

"en la torre Hokage, para recuperar mi apellido Uzumaki" explico tranquilamente acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

"O entonces es normal que sienta tres Uzumaki en el pueblo" hablo tranquila la pequeña.

"es verdad, tu habilidad única es que eres capaz de sentir a otros Uzumakis" intervino Sebasu "eso nos ayuda muchísimo para el plan" dijo mientras iba a por unas bebidas.

"Ahora que estamos en Konoha, ¿Cuál es ese plan?" pregunto la niña con interés.

"Nos dieron la orden de hacer renacer al clan Uzumaki en Konoha" explico Alexis feliz de conocer más de su gente.

"¿Para qué? Y ¿porque aquí?" volvió a preguntar la niña.

"Para ayudar al elegido y ¿porque aquí?, no lo sé" respondió Alexis sinceramente.

"Creo que es porque Konoha tiene el símbolo del clan Uzumaki en sus espalda" explico Sebasu trayendo las bebidas.

" **No será porque el elegido vive aquí** " murmuro la niña con una voz que no era suya.

"¿dijiste algo?" pregunto Alexis seriamente, conocía esa voz pero decidió ignorarlo.

"¿he?, no dije nada" volvió la niña hablar con normalidad.

"Ahora que recuerdo" hablo de repente la adulta "ya tengo tu cinta de Konoha" entrego Alexis a la pequeña el objeto.

"Genial, Dattabayo" salto la niña de un lugar a otro felizmente.

Después de la cena, en el salón.

"menos mal que inventaron el Kage bushi, tardaríamos mucho en limpiar toda la mansión" estiro Alexis los brazos.

"Si" entrego un poco de té a la chica "¿Por qué no pediste un asiento en el consejo shinobi?" preguntó Sebasu confundido bebiendo del suyo.

"La ley de Konoha dice que para crear un clan, necesita al menos 5 miembros, no llegamos al mínimo" suspiro de mala gana "además el puesto de líder ya lo ocupa alguien" miro el té con una pequeña sonrisa triste.

"Es verdad" dijo tocándose el brazo derecho "he estado pensando" miro Sebasu algo preocupado.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Alexis con curiosidad.

"¿Deberíamos hacer leyes del clan para proteger los miembros?" preguntó el hyuuga no muy convencido.

"¿Cómo el Clan Hyuuga?" ese comentario provoco que Sebasu mirara a un lado levemente mosqueado.

"Si y no" miro la rubia confundida "no quiero que otros miembro del mismo clan se odie mutuamente" apretó levemente sus puños al recodar las leyes de su clan "sería mejor que fuera alguien que no fuera del clan"

"Ya veo, como los Nara, Yamanaka y Akimichi" sonrió Alexis al recodar como los líderes de esos clanes se ayudaban entre ellos sin problemas.

"Si, algo parecido" afirmo Sebasu con la cabeza.

"¿Tiene alguna idea más?" pregunto la chica

"Si, pensaba que los hijos del líder tuviera dos protectores personales" hablo el chico tranquilamente.

"Para evitar secuestro y chantajes, ¿verdad? "Afirmo Sebasu con un gesto "si, no veo nada malo, añadía que fuera desde una edad temprana para que tuviera buena relación y que no fuera obligado" propuso Alexis seriamente a lo último.

"pienso igual" afirmo el Hyuuga.

"Sebasu" miro el mencionado a su amiga "Sé que te mencione antes, pero no desea visitar a tu clan" pregunto Alexis levemente triste.

"Lo único que me unía a ese clan era mi madre" confeso Sebasu tristemente "Y sobre Hiashi, ya lo vi ayer, no hace falta que mire a un clan que me cree muerto" explico el hyuuga.

"Entiendo" suspiro cuando alguien se asoma por la puerta.

"Oni-chan, Nee-chan" saludo la niña con alegría.

"¿ya terminaste de bañarte?" preguntó Alexis con una sonrisa.

"Si, hoy me toca dormir con Oni-chan" señalo la niña al Hyuuga.

"¿no debería dormir sola?" dijo Sebasu suspirando levemente.

"No quiero, Dattabayo" salto la pequeña inflando los mofletes.

"No debimos acostumbrarla a dormir con nosotros" rio Alexis levemente nerviosa.

"Cuando llego a nosotros teníamos 8 años, no veíamos mal que durmiera con uno de nosotros antes" rasco levemente la nuca.

-Al día siguiente.-

Sebasu estaba en la cocina, tenía un leve chichón en la cabeza producto de un movimiento que hizo la niña mientras dormirá, se podía ver a Oyuky poniendo una pequeña bolsita de hielo en la zona del golpe.

"se me olvido que cuando esta emocionada, se mueve" murmuro Sebasu de mala gana.

Disponía a preparar el desayuno cuando toca el timbre, al abrir la puerta se encuentra una mujer de pelo violeta atado a una cola de caballo y ojos castaños claro.

"¿desea algo?" pregunto Sebasu confundido porque aún era muy temprano.

"Soy Anko Mitarashi, tengo un mensaje del Hokage" hablo la mujer mirando confundido la escena del pájaro aun tratando el chinchón del chico.

"¿quiere entrar? Tengo té" pregunto amablemente el hyuuga.

"No, solo tengo que decir que soy vuestro nuevo sensei y que estáis dentro de los exámenes chuunin que será dentro de una semana" dijo Anko antes de desaparecer en un remolino de hojas.

" _Vale, significa que Naruto-san participa en el examen, tengo que avisar a Alexis_ " pensó Sebasu seriamente.

-Después de una semana-

Sebasu caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de la mansión, en ese tiempo el equipo había entrenado y hacer algunas misiones para mejorar la coordinación, cuando se paró delante de una puerta.

"Despacho Minato Namikaze" murmuro Sebasu que toco levemente la puerta.

"Adelante" respondió Alexis detrás de la puerta.

Al entrar Sebasu podía ver como el despacho tenía cientos de libros y pergaminos por todo el lugar, haciendo que el chico levantara una ceja confundido por tal desorden y ve al menos cinco chicas con el mismo aspecto.

"¿alguna novedad?" preguntó el chico a su compañera.

"Nada, esperaba encontrar una pista de donde se refugiaron las mayoría de los Uzumakis" confeso Alexis que dejo el pergamino en la mesa que fue de su padre y deshacer los clones." ¿Tuviste suerte?" pregunto esperando una respuesta positiva.

"Mire los registro de entrada de Konoha desde que Kushina-san entro hasta ahora" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente "Nada, ella fue la última Uzumaki en entrar en Konoha" rasco levemente la nuca al no encontrar nada.

"Aún tenemos una hora antes de empezar el examen Chunnin" miro la rubia al reloj "deberíamos parar y prepararnos para el examen" dijo estirando los brazos.

"No creo que sea difícil, Anko-san se sorprendió de nuestro nivel y dijo que pasaríamos este examen sin ningún problema" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Lo sé, pero no sé si me puedo concentrarme bien, cuando vea a mi hermano" miro Alexis preocupada.

"¿Por qué no visitaste a tu hermano antes?" pregunto Sebasu interesado por la respuesta.

"si te soy sincera, es para prepárame, me pedirá respuesta y también prepararme sicológicamente si reacciona mal ante mí, ni siquiera he podido visitar a Ita-chan" murmuro levemente triste ante lo último.

"Es verdad ha sido una semana ajetreada" confeso el hyuuga cuando se escucha un estruendo en el patio "ese sonido, ¿le ha enseñado el rasenga?" miro sorprendido el chico.

"Si, puede que en el segundo examen nos podemos separar, quiero que tenga algo para defenderse" confeso Alexis tranquilamente.

"¿he?, yo le estaba enseñando Taijutsu, me dijo que no había aprendido nada en esta semana" hablo Sebasu en shock.

" _Esa mocosa nos ha engañado_ " pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Los tres se prepararon para ir al examen (pero primero regañaron a la niña por su mentira), al llegar vieron que la sala estaba llenas, sorprendiéndolo levemente.

"No me gusta este lugar" murmuro la pequeña que se escondió detrás de Alexis.

"Si, puedo sentir que la atmosfera, es pesada" dijo Sebasu al sentir el nerviosismo de los participantes.

"Por suerte nos dejaron llevar la capucha puesta" hablo Alexis que abrazo a la pequeña por atrás para calmarla.

"es porque nos tomaron por muerto y no queremos llamar la atención" explico el hyuuga tranquilamente.

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y no pienso perder ante nadie" Salto de repente un rubio con tres rayas en cada mejilla.

"Naruto" murmuro Alexis al ver a su hermano.

Continuara….

* * *

 **Respuesta a los Reviews** :

 **Zafir09** : Naruto no vivirá con sus hermanos inmediatamente será más adelante, porque tiene que asimilar de que no es hijo único.

Sobre los elemento pensaba que por ahora sería viento y más adelante los demás no diré cuales son XD.

 **Shadow Noir Wing** : gracias temía meter la pata, pero veo que no y no te preocupes Alexis aún no ha olvidado lo que ha hecho el pueblo a su hermano, como dijo Sebasu está esperando a ver como esta su hermano para actuar y voy a decir que la venganza será a lo grande muajajaja.

No te preocupes después del examen cierta persona se lo pensara dos veces antes de tocar de nuevo a Naruto.

Y cierto sensei empezara a temer por su vida o tal vez sea dos, no se depende en que momento este Alexis de humor XD.

 **PD** : el siguiente capítulo estará aproximadamente el viernes o sábado, junto con la actualización de Sailor moon (quien lo esté leyendo)


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

* * *

"Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki y no pienso perder ante nadie" Salto de repente un rubio con tres rayas en cada mejilla.

"Naruto" murmuro Alexis al ver a su hermano.

Todo el mundo miro al rubio enojado o sorprendido, cuando disponía a decir algo, alguien apareció detrás suya sin que su compañero pudiera hacer nada.

"Es mas lindo de lo que creía" le dio un abrazo la chica sin saber que le estaba asfixiando con su bulto.

" _¿Quién es esa chica?"_ pensó Hinata entre enfadada y avergonzada.

" _Qué suerte_ " pensaron los chicos llenos de envidia.

"Alexis, cálmate que lo vas a asfixias" intervino Sebasu dando un suspiro.

"me resultáis familiares" hablo Kabuto que estaba guardando sus cartas de información.

"a mí también me resulta familiar" miro Sebasu intentado recodar en donde lo había visto.

Antes de que el peli gris dijera algo más fue atacado por el equipo del sonido, todos vieron como Kabuto esquivo el ataque pero cayó al suelo como si hubiera recibido un golpe.

"¿Qué piensa?" preguntó Sebasu a su compañera al ver el ataque.

"no estaba atenta, pero creo que esa cosa que tiene en el brazo fue lo que provoco que su contrincante este en el suelo" explico Alexis seriamente.

"Opino igual, tal vez sea un tipo de arma de viento" intento Sebasu descubrir el secreto del ataque.

"Si, eso explicaría porque se ve como que no le dio, los ninjutsu de tipo viento son difícil de ver" miro seria a los ninja del sonido.

"Alexis" mira la nombrada confundida "No se mueve" Sebasu señalo a Naruto

"¡ha!, lo siento" Alexis soltó de golpe el que tenía entre sus brazos.

"Creí que me moría, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto dando grandes bocarada de aire.

Antes de que dijera más, apareció una estela de humo llamando la atención de todos.

"¡Dejar de armar tanto follón, pandilla de descerebrados!" al disipar se podía ver el un gran grupo de personas "soy el encargado de la primer examen, Ibiki Morino" hablo el hombre que estaba en el medio de todo "Vosotros, la villa del sonido, dejar de pelear o suspendo directamente antes del examen"

"Lo sentimos mucho, la prueba nos ha puesto nervioso y.." hablo el que tenía vendado toda la cabeza menos el ojo izquierdo.

"aprovechare para advertiros, no podéis pelearos sin permiso del encargado, en ese caso yo" hablo Ibiki muy serio "los desgraciados que desafían mi autoridad lo pagaran muy caro, ¡¿entendido?!" miro a los gennin con una mirada que asustarían cualquier persona.

Después de explicar en qué consiste el examen, cada uno se sentaron en sitio asignado. Sebasu se sentó detrás de Naruto y Hinata, Alexis de Sakura y la pequeña al lado de Kiba.

" _es diferente_ " pensó Sebasu resolviendo los problemas sin dificultar " _cuando nos examinamos Alexis y yo en Kumo no hicimos examen escrito, aunque creo que depende en lugar en que haga el examen, sus métodos serán distintos_ " para de pensar al mirar a la chica hyuuga, confundido al ver como la chica miraba a Naruto.

" _Aquí hay gato encerrado_ " miro Alexis seriamente al examen " _tiene que ver un motivo oculto_ " de repente nota algo a su alrededor " _ya veo, de eso se trata_ " sonrió la chica cuando nota una cosa " _No enseñamos nada de esto a ella_ " miro de reojo a la pequeña del grupo preocupada.

" _Siento que alguien me está mirando_ " miro la niña a su compañera y ve que ella quiere decir algo confundiéndola.

"¡ _Sebasu, necesitamos una distracción_!" pensó Alexis un poco alterada.

" _Distra…¿Qué?_ " miro de reojo a su compañera " _ha, distracción, ok_ " sonrió al notar lo que quería hacer su compañera.

De repente Apareció Oyuky en la cabeza de Sebasu llamando la atención de todo, sin decir más empezó a piar, haciendo que todo el mundo tapara sus oídos, en ese instante Alexis pasó la información sin llamar la atención, ni siquiera los examinadores se dieron cuenta de la jugada.

"lo siento, se me olvido dar de comer" dijo Sebasu que le da algo de comer y Oyuky dejo de piar.

Pero Ibiki sabia el verdadero motivo y cuando vio a Alexis, esta le giño un ojo, diciendo que sabía el motivo del examen y que no pensaba decirlo a nadie.

" _ellos ya sabe la verdad de la prueba, solo está siguiendo el juego_ " sonrió Ibiki levemente " _me alegra que al menos no intervenga en los demás, me pregunto si sabrá también sobre la décima pregunta"_ miro el examinador a los demás.

-Al final del Examen-

"Ya es hora de la décima pregunta" hablo Ikibi llamando la atención de todo el mundo "si elegir no intentarlo suspendéis todo el equipo y si elegir hacerlo y falláis no volverles a presentaros jamás al examen, seréis gennin para siempre" explico haciendo que los gennin saltara enojados.

"Aquí hay gentes que se presentados varias veces" Salto Kiba de mal humor.

" _Tiene razón, además Ibiki no tiene influencia en otras aldea, ¿que planea?_ " pensó Sebasu confundido.

"Es una lástima, este año yo decido las normas" miro el examinador a los participantes "hay una manera de evitar eso" ese comentario llamo la atención de la gente "si no estáis seguro de responder, decidir no hacerlo y volver a intentar en la siguiente convocatoria" explico Ibiki tranquilamente.

" _vi la trampa_ " pensó Alexis alegremente y mira a sus compañeros que esta de la misma forma que ella " _parece que mis compañeros también se dio cuenta, ¿Cuántas persona caerá ante la trampa_?" miro la chica a los demás viendo su cara de terror o nerviosismo.

"que levante la mano quien no quiera intentarlo, deberás abandonar la sala después de comprobar su número" hablo Ibiki mirando a todo el mundo.

Al rato empezaron varios gennin levantaron la mano, Sebasu miraba como se iban de la sala sin saber que había suspendido por haber decido no hacerlo, miro levemente hacia atrás para ver a Alexis que miraba preocupada por su hermano menor.

" _Está temblando, no es buena señal, pero no puedo intervenir, además_ …" miro a la chica hyuuga " _su forma de ser me recuerda a alguien_ " intento Sebasu recordar en que momento fue.

Alexis se quedó muda cuando vio a Naruto levantar la mano, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, el chico golpeo la mesa con la mano que había levantado.

"¡QUE NADIE SE ATREVA SUBESTIMARME!" grito sorprendiendo a todos "¡voy a intentarlo!, ¡Y me importa un pimiento si me paso siendo un gennin toda la vida!, ¡me convertiré en hokage a base de fuerza de voluntad!,¡NO TENGO NINGUN MIEDO!" miro Naruto con gran confianza en sí mismo.

"Esa es la actitud" murmuro Alexis con una sonrisa.

"Hokage, ¿he? Interesante" miro Sebasu cuando se da cuenta que Hinata tenía una gran sonrisa aunque lo ocultaba con la mano.

"volveré a repetir, ¿Quién quiere retirarse?" pregunto Ibiki seriamente.

"no pienso volver atrás, es el camino que yo elijo" miro Naruto desafiándolo.

"Ok, debo anunciar a todos los presentes,¡ habéis aprobados!" dijo Ibiki sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

Después de 15 minutos, el equipo 12 caminaba hacia su siguiente examen, cuando la más pequeña miro a los dos adultos confundida.

"entonces el examen consistía en poner a prueba nuestro conocimiento de obtener información y que la décima consistía en poner a prueba nuestro…. ¿que era?" pregunto la pequeña aun confundida.

"Determinación, valor" respondió Alexis con una sonrisa. "algo que sobra bastante a nuestro hermanito" volvía a sonreír dando pequeño saltito.

"Si, tengo un Oni-chan valiente pero cabeza hueca" hablo la pequeña saltando de alegría.

"¿Por qué dice eso?" pregunto Alexis confundida.

"Porque no respondió a ninguna pregunta del examen" hablo Sebasu sin parar de caminar.

"jajajaja, mi Naru-chan es único" empezó Alexis a reír a carcajada limpia.

"pero no esperaba que Anko-sensei fuera la segunda examinadora" miro la pequeña sorprendida.

"lo sorprendente fue su entrada por la ventana" hablo Sebasu aun asimilado como entro su sensei en la sala.

"a mí me pareció chulo" confeso Alexis "tal vez debería hacerlo cuando vaya a visitar a Ita-chan" dijo la rubia con alegría.

"Si no quiere que todo el clan Uchiha te persiga, no lo haga" hablo tranquilo el hyuuga.

"Na, no creo que llegue a tanto" hablo Alexis tranquilamente.

"Que Fugaku sea tu padrino, no te hace inmune a la ira del clan" explico Sebasu con una ceja levantada.

"pues no vi que mi madre le hiciera nada" miro la chica confundida.

"Porque Kushina-san era capaz de mandar a volar a todo el clan Uchiha, aún me acuerdo cuando le dijeron el mote que no debe ser nombrado, si no fuera por Minato-san el clan Uchiha quedaría con tres miembros vivos" dijo Sebasu con un escalofrió.

"Si Ita-chan, Mikoto-san y el hermanito de Itachi" explico Alexis contando con los dedos.

"Creo que era unos de los compañero de tu hermano" hablo el hyuuga al recodar el emblema Uchiha en la espalda de Sasuke.

"¿he?, ya decía que me hacía familiar, tiene un leve parentesco con su madre" recordaba la chica a la mujer Uchiha.

"Pero..." intervino la pequeña a la conversación "siento algo negativo en el" dijo la pequeña abrazando levemente.

Los dos adultos se miraron preocupados, sabían que la niña se sentía mal cada vez que sentía un sentimiento negativo de alguien, pero lo único que podían hacer es animarla.

"Ahora que recuerdo, ¿habéis visto la actitud de la chica de mi clan?, el que estaba a lado de Naruto-san" hablo Sebasu refiriendo a Hinata.

"Si, solo está enamorada de mi hermano menor" hablo Alexis tranquilamente

"A eso" se queda uno segundo en asimilarlo "¡¿he?!" miro el chico sorprendido ante el dato.

"Oni-chan cieguito" dijo la niña tranquilamente, haciendo que el hyuuga sintiera que le caían varias rocas en su espalda.

"Vamos imouto" agarro la mano de la pequeña caminando alegremente, mientras Sebasu tenía la cabeza agachada.

"¿tan ciego soy?" murmuro el hyuuga abatido.

-Al llegar al bosque de la muerte.-

El grupo llego y pudo ver la pequeña escena que hizo Anko con Naruto. Cuando la Examinadora explico en que consistía el examen, se alejó para hablar con su grupo de gennin.

"¿Por qué Naruto tiene una herirá en la mejilla?" pregunto Alexis enojada haciendo que Sebasu y la pequeña sonriera levemente nerviosos.

"Fue para asustarlo" intento Anko mantener firme pero era difícil con el instinto asesino que emergía de la rubia.

"tranquilízate Alexis, fue para que estuviera atento, recuerda que en el bosque de la muerte si te distrae acaba muerto" explico Sebasu para calmar a su compañera.

"Ok, tiene razón" suspiro para calmarse un poco.

" _si supera que fue para meterme con él, creo que no saldría bien parado_ " pensó Anko levemente preocupado por su futuro.

"¿te pasa algo?" salto Sebasu al ver como la pequeña no paraba de temblar.

"No me siento cómoda" explico la pequeña que temblar más aún.

" _La última vez que tembló así, fue cuando nos cruzamos a un asesino despiadado_ " miro Alexis a los alrededores " _¿quiere decir que un gennin tiene más instinto asesino de lo normal o alguien realmente malvado? Quien sea no es nada bueno_ " pensó la rubia preocupada.

"Debería prepararos" hablo Anko llamando la atención de su grupo "aunque tenéis el nivel para barrer a todos y dar dos vuelta al bosque de la muerte sin problemas, nunca es malo estar preparado" aconsejo la sensei a sus alumno que afirmaron con la cabeza.

Después de prepararse los equipos gennin se separaron en cada puerta que fueron asignados y tenía que esperar a la señal para entrar, al darla cada equipo no perdió tiempo y fueron al bosque a gran velocidad.

Al cabo de 5 minutos el quipo 12 ya tenía el pergamino, el equipo enemigo que se enfrentaron pensaron que era presa fácil sin saber que ello mismo era la presa fácil, no falto que Sebasu y Alexis interviniera, basto con la pequeña del grupo para vencerlo.

"creo que tenemos demasiado nivel, no me extraña que Anko-sensei dijera que después nos presentáramos al examen jounnin" hablo Sebasu con el Byakugan activado y levanto la mano para detener el grupo.

"Si, siendo Chunnin o Jounnin podríamos tener más información e ir a sitios que podría ayudar a encontrar a otros Uzumakis" explico Alexis planeando sus próximos pasos.

"esto…"la pequeña llamo la atención de los adultos "acabo de sentir a otro Uzumaki" explico levemente nerviosa, confundiendo a lo de su equipo.

"¿quiere decir que aparte de mí y mi hermano, hay otro Uzumaki en el examen?" afirma la pequeña sorprendiendo a los presente "Debemos encontrarla" se preparó Alexis para correr pero es detenido por la pequeña.

"No puedo" esas palabras confundieron a los adultos "ella es tipo sensor, por eso me ha costado sentirla y por eso no soy capaz de ubicarla con exactitud" explico la niña el motivo de su nerviosismo.

"eso explica porque no la sentiste en el primer examen" hablo Sebasu activando el Byakugan esperando ver a otros equipos y localizar al nuevo Uzumaki.

"¿debemos esperar al final del examen?" pregunto Alexis preocupada en perder la pista al futuro integrante del clan.

"La mayoría de los Uzumaki son pelirrojo" medito Sebasu seriamente "podríamos pedir los datos a los examinadores y saber de qué pueblo es e ir a buscarla más tarde"

"y si resulta como yo" señalo Alexis su color de pelo "y recuerda que al principio no tenía apellido Uzumaki" explico la rubia preocupada.

"Tiene razón" afirmo Sebasu "78 personas, si restamos a los nuevos novatos de Konoha y nosotros, quedan 63 personas, espero que pase la prueba, si no va a ser difícil hallarla"

"Podemos hacer una cosa" hablo Alexis de repente "vosotros dos la buscáis mientras yo veo como esta Naru-chan, puede que se cruce sin saber que son familiares"

"¿he?" miro la pequeña sorprendida "¿yo no puedo acompañarte, Dattabayo?" salto la pequeña agarrando la camiseta de Alexis.

"vigila a Naruto de que no le pase nada y al mismo tiempo busca al Uzumaki misterios, dos pájaro de un tiro" Sebasu dio un leve suspiro "vale, pero ten cuidado" dijo que agarro a la niña de la cintura y dio un salto dejando a Alexis sola.

Alexis empezó a saltar de árbol en árbol. Sabía a donde tenía que ir, gracias a Sebasu sabia en que zona estaba el equipo 7, cuando de repente escucha un estruendo haciendo parar de golpe.

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" pensó la chica preocupada.

En donde estaba Sebasu.

Sebasu saltaba de árbol en árbol llevado a la niña en caballito, según la pequeña era un castigo por no haberla dejado ir con Alexis, cuando se paró de golpe.

"¿Qué hacéis?" preguntó Sebasu a dos ninja que aparecía de repente en el suelo.

"Esos son los ninja de la hierba" explico la pequeña que se bajaba de la espalda de su compañero "no está el que se puso detrás de Anko-sensei" miro a los lados buscándola.

"aun no me habéis respondido" hablo Sebasu activando su línea sucesoria.

"Solo estamos para la distracción" respondió uno de ellos, cuando los dos enemigos suelta un instinto asesino haciendo que los animales se alejen del lugar asustados.

" _Eso no son gennin normales son algo más_ " pensó Sebasu sorprendido pero sonríe a continuación "es un lastima" dijo soltando un instinto aun mayor que sus contrincante "hace falta algo más para asustarme" sin más Sebasu empezó a combatir contra su enemigo.

Continuara


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

* * *

En Konoha, en el bosque de la muerte, área desconocida, el equipo 7 libraba un combate por la supervivencia, Naruto había llegado a ayudar a su compañero después de librarse de una gran serpiente, pero fue derribado por otra serpiente gigante que invoco su enemigo, al estar ante el peligro de muerte, el chakra del kyubi reacciono, dando a Naruto suficiente poder para pelear contra el animal, pero no contra su enemigo que aprovechó un descuido del rubio que había protegido a Sasuke de ser atropellado por la serpiente y le puso un sello en el estómago dejándolo inconsciente. El Uchiha que estaba paralizado por el miedo reacciono ante las acciones y palabras del Uzumaki y lucho contra el enemigo, cuando pensó Sasuke que había ganado, el enemigo paralizo a Sasuke y Sakura.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" pregunto Sasuke activando el sharinga.

"Mi nombre es Orochimaru, si desea verme de nuevo, haz lo imposible para sobrevivir a este examen" hablo tranquilo el enemigo que quemaba el royo del equipo 7 "deberéis acabar con mis esbirros, los ninjas del sonido"

"¡Ninguno de nosotros quiere volver a verte!" grito Sakura entre enojada y asustada.

"ju ju, eso no me parece nada bien" hablo Orochimaru haciendo un sello.

Sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar el cuello del enemigo se alargó y mordió en el cuello de Sasuke, al soltarlo apareció una marca de tres tomoe, sin más Sasuke cayo de rodilla tapando la zona mordida con un gran dolor.

"¡¿Que le has hecho?!" pregunto Sakura que fue a su lado y vio la marca rara.

"un regalo de despedida" explicó Orochimaru

De la nada un instinto asesino cubrió toda la zona, Orochimaru se extrañó porque había dejado varias invocaciones y dejo a su dos ninja, no debía haber nadie que venciera a sus secuaces.

"¿fuiste tú quien le ha hecho eso a Naruto?" Se escucho una voz de mujer confundiendo a los presentes que no sabía de donde salía.

" _conozco esa voz_ " pensó Sakura cuando Alexis apareció entre los arboles muy enojada.

"ju ju ju. ¿Que tenemos aquí?, parece que no tenemos a una simple gennin" miro Orochimaru interesando al nuevo invitado, cuando desaparece de su vista sorprendiéndolo levemente.

Sakura busco en todos lados, no podía creer que había perdido de vista a la última esperanza de salir bien parado, cuando nota una presencia detrás de ella y ve a la chica poniendo a Naruto en el suelo con cuidado y hasta con un leve cuidado maternal.

"repito, ¿fuiste tú?" Hablo Alexis mirando levemente hacia atrás soltando más su instinto asesino.

"Si lo fuera, ¿Qué arias?" Pregunto Orochimaru con mucha curiosidad.

"te voy a **matar** " dijo la última palabra con el mayor odio que podía decir la chica.

" _¿Cómo se abra librado de mis obstáculos?_ " pensó la serpiente confundida.

-No muy lejos de la pelea-

Se podía ver a un zorro de nueve colas de color marrón oscuro, su tamaño era aproximadamente el de un autobús, se podía apreciar que había disfrutado de un buen mangar al tocar levemente su abultado estómago, mientras se limpiaba los dientes con un trozo de rama.

"No está nada mal, comer serpiente a la barbacoa de vez en cuando" dijo Tales que dio un leve eructo.

-En otro lugar-

Sebasu había derrotado a sus contrincantes, pero se sorprendió cuando a uno de ellos le agarro la cara y se desprendió la piel dando resultado ser un ninja de otra villa.

"No son gennin, era jounnin de la villa del sonido" murmuro Sebasu entre los dos enemigo derrotados en el suelo

" _Alexis está en peligro_ " se escuchó una voz que hizo que el hyuuga sintiera un escalofrió y se agarró el brazo derecho.

"Nos vamos" cogió a la pequeña que estaba tocando con un palo a los ninjas vencido, para ver si aún estaba consciente.

-con Alexis-

La rubia esquivo varias serpientes con un salto, en el aire la chica saco un pergamino y lo desato haciendo que saliera una Katana y con un movimiento rápido mato a las serpientes que estaba a punto de atacar por arriba y cayó al suelo con elegancia entre los resto.

"ju ju, no está tal mal" Orochimaru abrió la boca para sacar su espada y fue contra la rubia.

" **no va a salir vivo de aquí** " guardo Alexis la Katana en su cintura y saca dos rollo que al desatarlo se transformaron en un Sai en cada mano y remetió contra Orochimaru.

El sannin ataco con la espada al cuello de la chica, pero en el último segundo Alexis lo bloqueo con el sai de su mano derecha y con el sai de la mano izquierda ataco a la cara de Orochimaru.

"no está nada mal, ju ju ju" dijo la cara de serpiente que había agarrado el arma de la rubia con los dientes.

Lo que no esperaba el sannin es que Alexis inflo los mochete ante de escupir fuego, dando de lleno a la cara, haciendo que soltara el sai de su enemigo y su espada, cayendo al suelo tapando su cara con dolor.

Alexis no perdió el tiempo y guardo los Sais y desenfundo la Katana que ataco en el pecho justo en el corazón.

"ahora te recuerdo, ju ju ju" hablo Orochimaru con normalidad aunque salía un hilillo de sangre por sus labios. "creciste de una forma interesante Alexis Namikaze" abrazo a la chica fuertemente sorprendiéndola.

" **¿Qué demonio?** " pero grito Alexis al sentir una mordida en el cuello.

"Me pregunto que morirá, por mi veneno o por mi fuerza" dijo Orochimaru dispuesto a aplastarla.

"¡Eiko!" Apareció Sebasu desde arriba completamente preocupado.

Orochimaru no dio importancia a su enemigo, si no fuera porque del brazo derecho del chico apareció algunas cadenas de chakra que fue directo hacia él, haciendo que soltara a la rubia.

"No voy a dejarte **escapar, Dattabane** " cambio levemente la voz del chico.

Orochimaru se sorprendió por la forma de hablar que se distrajo y fue atrapada por las cadenas, Sebasu agarro las cadenas de su brazo derecho y dio un tirón para atraer el enemigo hacia él y cuando estaba a disposición le dio un puñetazo tan fuerte que se escuchó el crujido de huesos al romperse. El cuerpo de Orochimaru salió despedido a varios metros y cuando se paró en el suelo se pudo ver que había roto la mandíbula como mínimo.

"¿está muerto?" murmuro Sakura al ver como el cuerpo no se movía.

De repente apareció una mano dentro de la boca del sannin, sorprendiendo a todo mundo que se puso en guardia y pudo aprecia como aparecía un nuevo cuerpo sin ninguna marca o herirá en él.

"ju ju ju, esto ha sido más interesante de lo que pensaba" hablo Orochimaru desaparecía en la tierra.

"No crea que te voy a dejar ir" corrió Sebasu cuando cae al suelo agotado.

"parece que esa habilidad fue demasiado para tu cuerpo" miro a la rubia "si sobrevives espero volver a verte, ju ju ju" rio el sannin antes de desaparecer.

Alexis intento levantarse pero cayó al suelo abatida, solo podía sentir como su conciencia se apagaba poco a poco.

Sebasu respiraba con dificultar, no esperaba que su cuerpo no soportara la presión de la técnica o al menos no sentir la consecuencia al instante, solo podía hacer es descansar y rezar de que no pasara nada mientras estuviera inconsciente.

Lo que no sabía nadie, es que la pequeña del grupo estaba observado desde arriba sin intervenir en la pelea, no porque el chico no lo dejo, si no por propia decisión.

" **tan escurridizo como una serpiente** " hablo la pequeña con una voz distinta a la normal y mira a Alexis " **no te preocupes mi pequeña Eiko, no es culpa de que ese ser dejara de ser humano y no te diera cuenta** " mira a Sebasu " **y parece que la primera llave acaba de despertar, solo falta tres más para que vuelva la pequeña princesa del remolino** " miro a Naruto " **puedo ver que tiene un gran destino gracias a tu gran corazón, no me extraña que Rikkudo sennin me pidiera ayuda, yo también pediría ese favor si estuviera en su lugar** " su miraba se posaba en el cielo " **mi pequeña sirviente, es hora de que cuide a esto tres, te dejo en tu manos** " dijo dando una sonrisa al ver que no fue tan grave la situación "Como ordene" volvió la pequeña a hablar con normalidad.

Sakura miro a los lados, podía ver a su equipo y otro que fue en su ayuda, en el suelo vencido pero al menos vivos, pero lo que sentía en su interior era lo que más le dolía.

"Fui una inútil" murmuro Sakura intentando contener las lágrimas de imponencia que sentía.

"Entonces, ¿no me va a ayudar?" apareció la pequeña al lado de la Haruno que dio un micro salto del susto.

"¿Cómo puedo ayudar?" murmuro entre sorprendida y asustada.

"Cuidándolo y protegiendo de los enemigos" sonrió la pequeña con dulzura.

"¿ _eso no era rayas en la mejillas?_ " pensó Sakura aun aturdida " _no, me lo abre imaginado_ " suspiro la pelirosa que empezó a cargar a Sasuke que había desmayada por el dolor del sello maldito. "¿Cómo va a llevar a tu equipo?" pregunto la Haruno con interés en saberlo.

"Así" dijo la pequeña haciendo salir cadenas de Chakra en su espalda que agarraron a Sebasu y Alexis y lo levanto en el aire "con mi Kongō Fūsa, ¿puedo?" señalo la niña a Naruto indicando que también quería llevarlo.

"Si, mientras menos tiempo estemos aquí mejor" dijo Sakura sin molestarse en pensar qué clase de técnica era eso.

Al rato consiguieron un refugio y prepararon trampas para defenderse de posibles atacantes, cuando todo estaba listo, decidieron descansar y vigilar.

"apenas tenemos agua" murmuro Sakura preocupada por la temperatura de Sasuke "además parece que la chica no va muy bien" miro a Alexis que respiraba con dificultar y su piel estaba más pálido de lo normal.

"Ella esta envenenada pero el veneno no es mortal gracias a la habilidades del clan" hablo la pequeña que estaba revisando a Alexis.

"Ok, pero ¿Naruto y el chico está bien?" pregunto no muy seguro de entender a que se refería a habilidades del clan.

"Bueno Oni-chan solo está descansando por el sobreesfuerzo, mañana se levantara y sobre Naruto-ni-san" pone la mano en la frente y da un pequeño gruñido que no paso desaparecido a la Haruno "se levanta pero puede que tenga cierta dificultar con su chakra, con el tiempo se pondrá bien" mintió la pequeña en lo último al saber que no podía romper la regla del tercer Hokage sobre el Kyuubi.

"Ok, es muy tarde, mañana esperemos que este mejor" confeso Sakura esperanzada que mañana solo fuera un mal sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se levantó antes que la pequeña, quería revisar a Sebasu y Alexis, por un motivo le resultaba familiar y quería saber el porqué, cuando disponía quitar la capucha una mano la detuvo asustándola.

"Aunque estoy débil aun puedo saber que pasa a mi alrededor" confeso Sebasu y a su lado Alexis que gruñía indicando que la había despertado.

" _¿Cómo puede responderse tan rápido?"_ pensó Sakura sorprendida.

"Ya estáis despierto, Oni-chan, Nee-san" hablo la pequeña con una sonrisa. "ahora podre saber que necesitáis" saco la pequeña una libreta y un lápiz para apuntar lo necesario.

"Yo solo necesito agua y ortiga" Hablo Alexis que volvió a cerrar los ojos para volver a dormir.

"Eso no es la mala hierba" murmuro Sakura preocupada por el pedido.

"Si se trata bien es buena en depurar la sangre y eliminando toxinas" hablo Sebasu al poder escuchar a la Haruno. "en mi caso solo comer algo y descansar" volvió a dormir el chico.

"Sakura-san" miro la nombrada a la pequeña "voy por agua y algunas cosas, ¿puedo dejarte a tu cuidado?" pregunto la niña levemente preocupado en dejar solos a sus compañeros.

"Si, pero no tarde mucho, hay enemigo y tu sola no puede" cuando termino de hablar vio que la pequeña no estaba "mejor me quedo callara" murmuro Sakura al ver que no sabía nada de la pequeña.

Lo que no espero la niña, es que Sakura fue atacada por el equipo gennin del sonido y se tuvo que defender sola, por suerte Lee apareció en su ayuda, pero fue derribado al utilizar una técnica del sonido que aturdió a Lee y los ninjas enemigo aprovecharon para vencerlo, Sakura al verlo intento ayudarle pero fue detenida por la única chica del enemigo y le agarro el pelo, la Haruno arto de no poder ayudar, corto su cabello y prometió hacerse fuerte por su seres queridos y empezó a lucha con todo lo que tenía, por suerte, el equipo 10 formado por Ino, Choujin y Shikamaru fueron a ayudar, también apareció los compañero de Lee enfadados por encontrar a su amigo derrotado, pero lo que ahuyento fue a Sasuke que se levantó, sin embargo había un tono oscuro en su chakra y marca en su cuerpo, pero volvió a la normalidad cuando Sakura le abrazo desde atrás intentando que se calmara.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" hablo Ino mirando que aparte de Naruto había dos personas más.

"Son el equipo que pertenece a la chica que casi ahoga a naruto en el primer examen" hablo Shikamaru tranquilamente.

"¿Porque está aquí?" pregunto Ino cuando apareció la pequeña y fue hacia la Haruno preocupada.

"Lo siento, lo siento, he venido lo más rápido al sentir ese chakra maligno" se disculpaba la pequeña antes una Sakura que tenía el pelo corto al haberse cortado hace poco.

"no, esto me ha demostrado que debo entrenar más si quiero proteger a mis compañeros" confeso Sakura con una sonrisa "pero es sorprendente que no despertaran con tanto escándalo" hablo la Haruno mirando los nombrados

"estábamos despiertos" se levantó Sebasu y Alexis con dificultar "pero estando en este estado, seriamos más una molestia que ayuda" confeso el hyuuga de mala gana.

"Si, aunque estábamos pensado en intervenir si empeoraba las cosas, pero sentimos a ellos" señalo Alexis al equipo 10 y después a Neji y Tente.

"¿Cómo está, Ne-chan?" pregunto la pequeña mientras sacaba la cosas que había ido a buscar.

"Bien, pero aún estoy débil" respondió Alexis cogiendo un poco de agua y mete la hierba, a continuación lo calienta.

"¿Oni-chan?" Pregunto de nuevo la menor, sacando algo de comer.

"Comeré algo" dijo Sebasu sentándose y comiendo un poco.

Lo que no vieron es que Shikamaru y Choujin levantaron a Naruto con un golpe, Alexis al verlo se levantó con dificultar y agarro a los dos llevándole donde no veía nadie, al rato aparecieron Choujin y Shikamaru con la cara blanca y prometieron a Naruto no volver a hacerlo, este miro confundido porque aún no estaba despierto del todo.

"¡al suelo!" dijo Naruto al recodar lo último antes de desmayarse.

"No hay peligro, se fue" hablo Alexis tranquilamente, aunque se podía ver que estaba muy pálida.

"Sakura, ¿y ese pelo?" fue Naruto hacia su compañera al verla en ese estado.

"Un cabio de look" intento la pelirosa oculta la verdadera razón "me gusta el pelo largo pero molesta mucho cuando está dando vuelta en el bosque" dijo restándole importancia.

"¡si es el cejudo!" señalo Naruto a Lee que miraba confundido.

"¡Que no te vuelve a oír llamar así a Lee!" disponía Sakura a golpear a Naruto, pero es detenida por Alexis que apretó lo más fuerte que le permitía en ese momento.

"si te vuelvo a ver un golpe más a Naruto, sabrá que es el infierno" murmuro para que solo la Haruno lo escuchara "No hace falta golpear a la gente para decir las cosas" soltó Alexis a la pelirosa que se tocaba levemente la zona que le había agarrado.

" _Tiene suerte de que esta envenenada, hubiera sido peor_ " suspiro Sebasu. " _Solo tengo 40% de mi capacidad,_ " activa el byakugan " _y veo que Alexis está casi igual que yo_ " miro a Naruto que estaba despidiéndose de sus compañeros.

Pasaron dos días, el equipo 7 y 12 caminaron durante algunos minutos hasta llegar a un rio, allí decidieron comer y descansar un poco.

Desde arriba Naruto salto al rio con varios clones, para asustar a los peces y en ese instante Sasuke lo capturaba.

Alrededor del rio, Sebasu ayudaba a la pequeña en reunir leña, mientras Sakura estaba al lado de Alexis mirando si estaba bien o no.

"Alexis, ¿está bien?" pregunto Sakura al ver que aún estaba algo pálida la rubia.

"no te preocupes, mientras lo tenga sellado el veneno no avanzara" Alexis señalo su cuello, en la zona de la mordedura, estaba rodeado por un circulo y varias marca de un lenguaje antiguo. "me lo puse de inmediato en el momento que me soltó, por desgracia algo quedo en mi sangre por eso me he debilitado un poco" explico la chica que se levantó sin dificultar indicando que estaba bien.

"¿Por qué no te lo extrae?" pregunto Sakura con interés.

"Porque no sé qué tipo de veneno es" respondió la chica tranquilamente "cada veneno actúa de forma distinta, alguno no puede ser extraído de forma normal, podría empeorar, solo un especialista sacaría el veneno con eficacia" explico Alexis dando un suspiro "Por desgracia no hay ninguna en la zona, si no fuera porque se algo de füinjutsu a esta hora estaría muerta" se pudo ver que la Haruna puso cara de terror al saber la situación que estaba la rubia.

Después de comer Sasuke fue a dar una vuelta, sin embargo la pequeña decidió acompañarlo en contra de la voluntad del Uchiha, pero al sentir el instinto asesino de Sebasu y Alexis, Sasuke decido dejarla ir.

"Sebasu, ¿puedo ver?" Pregunto Alexis levemente nerviosa.

"Si, ya se ha estabilizado" respondió Sebasu que empezó a quitar la venda de su brazo derecho.

"¿esto también es Füinjutsu?" pregunto Sakura al ver que el brazo derecho del chico hyuuga estaba cubierto de símbolos, líneas y marca que nunca había visto.

"Si, pero no puedo decir para que sirve, solo puede saber si eres de mi clan" explico Alexis que puso la frente en el hombro derecho del chico, confundiendo a Naruto y Sakura que decidieron hablar algo no muy lejos de allí.

Lo que no sabía los dos del equipo 7, es que la mente de Alexis entro en la de Sebasu.

Al entrar en la mente Alexis vio que todo era un campo de flores y pudo verse a sí misma sin dificulta, pensó que fue fácil porque tenía permiso del dueño.

"te estaba esperando" apareció Sebasu de la nada.

"Quiero verla" hablo Alexis guardando sus emociones de alegría y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo.

"Si, ella también quiere verte" dijo Sebasu que extendió la mano para que ella lo cogiera.

Alexis acepto a la mano y caminaron durante unos minutos hasta llegar a una colina, en lo alto había un árbol de sakura, pero lo asombroso era que no era solo de color rosa, si no el color del arcoíris, haciendo que el árbol se viera más bonito de lo que era.

"esta allí" dijo Sebasu que soltó la mano y señalo con la cabeza el lugar que tenía que ir.

Alexis empezó a caminar lentamente, estaba nerviosa pero poco a poco se iba cuando empezó a ver una silueta con un tono rojizo y sin más empezó a correr hacia allí, cada segundo se podía ver que era una mujer de pelo rojo largo que llegaba a la rodilleras, ojos como violeta y piel clara, de una edad de 24 años.

"¡OKA-SAN!" salto la rubia hacia los brazos de una mujer pelirroja.

"me alegra verte Alexis-chan, ¡Dattabane!" murmuro la mujer que lloraba levemente al ver a su hija.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **Shadow Noir Wing** : No, el equipo 12 no sabe nada porque estuvieron varios años desaparecidos por culpa de cierto enmascarado y sobre la actitud de cierto Uchiha notara cuando la cosa se ponga interesante.

Sobre el enfrentamiento en el capítulo tiene respuesta (y espero haber hecho bien), anquen estoy esperando los jutsu de Alexis, solo se su forma de pelear y Alexis piensa intervenir en cierto combate de una serpiente y un mono.

Sobre Minato no, no por ahora tal vez en un futuro.

 **luisdox** : eso será la parte más difícil, la reacción de Naruto, aunque ya lo tengo en la cabeza pero será difícil, sobre Sebasu ya lo tengo planeado a la perfeccion.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

* * *

"¡OKA-SAN!" salto la rubia hacia los brazos de una mujer pelirroja.

"me alegra verte Alexis-chan, ¡Dattabane!" Murmuro la mujer que lloraba levemente al ver a su hija.

Sebasu lo observaba desde la distancia con una sonrisa, no había visto Alexis tan contenta desde que supo que iba a ser una hermana mayor a los pocos meses o ¿tal vez en su cumpleaños cuando Itachi le regalo la Katana?, negó con la cabeza, no importaba cuál de los dos momento fuera feliz, desde el intento de asesinato y después la noticia de que su familia estaba muertos, ella no había sonreído con total sinceridad, pero ahora había recuperado parte de su familia.

" _Me pregunto cómo estará itachi-san_ " pensó Sebasu recordando los momentos en que estaba los tres juntos.

Con Kushina y Alexis.

La pelirroja estaba escuchando todo lo que había pasado a su hija, se sorprendió en varios detalles de la historia, pero decidió no interrumpirla, sabía que ella estaba resumiendo todo porque sabía que no podía estar mucho tiempo en este lugar.

"Entonces estoy en la mente de Sebasu-chan" miro Kushina a los lados confundida "es muy bonito" dijo al ver el campo de flores.

"Eso es porque lo prepare para ti" hablo Sebasu uniéndose a la conversación.

"¿Se acabó el tiempo?" pregunto Alexis levemente triste pero lo oculto.

"apena queda tiempo, pero puede que la próxima ella este con nosotros" sonrió el Hyuuga confundiendo la pelirroja.

"¿Qué quiere decir?, Yo estoy muerta" Kushina se señaló a si misma cuando nota que tiene cadenas en sus tobillos y muñecas, haciendo preguntar a si misma que hacia esas cosas en su cuerpo.

"Mama, en nuestro viaje de vuelta de Kuma, nos atacó un hombre con una máscara en espiral" dijo Alexis que toco en suelo y apareció una imagen del hombre enmascarado con total claridad.

"Es el mismo que me arranco el kyubi de mi interior y ataco a Konoha" dijo Kushina apretando fuertemente los puños.

"Se confirma mis sospechas" hablo Sebasu tristemente.

"Quería que Naru-chan creciera solo para que se llene de odio y así ser fácil de manipular" explicó Alexis intentando no decir algunas palabrotas al saber porque había atacado a Sebasu y a ella.

"Pero parece que Naruto-san no salió como el esperaba" sonrió el hyuga al ver cómo era el uzumaki.

"¿Cómo es?" pregunto Kushina olvidando el asunto de la cadena.

"Bueno, puedo decir que es guapo y es una mescla perfecta de ti y papa" explico Alexis cuando ve a Kushina confundida "que tiene tu personalidad y el físico de papa" explico más simple para que se entendiera.

"¿entonces heredo mi tic verbal?" pregunto la pelirroja preocupada.

"si dice Dattabayo, es muy igual a tu Dattabane" explico Sebasu, cuando ve a Kushina a cuatro pata tristemente _"¿Qué dije mal?"_ pensó el hyuuga confundido.

"Antes de iros, ¿Qué son esta cadenas?, Dattabane" dijo Kushina que se tapó la boca al decir su tic verbal al estar levemente emocionada.

"Son cadena de la muerte" explico Alexis seriamente "si reunimos las cuatros llaves y te quitamos las cadenas volverá a la vida" la rubia señalo que la cadena del brazo derecho de Kushina estaba rota "esa ya está suelta por que encontramos la primera llave, tenemos pista de la segunda, pero nada de la tercera o cuarta" dijo levemente preocupada al no encontrar nada de la dos ultima.

"voy a poder ver a Naruto" hablo Kushina toda emocionada "¿se puede hacer con Mina-chan?, ¡Dattabane!" miro esperanzada a los dos chicos pero nota que ellos apartaron la mirada.

"No se puede" dijo Sebasu que apretó los puños levemente.

"intentamos, pero el Dios Shinigami nos negó, dijo que tu caso era una excepción, porque tenía una misión para ti" explico Alexis intentando contener las lagrimas

"¿Cuál es?" preguntó tristemente al verse que ella era la única que vería a Naruto de nuevo.

"renacer el clan Uzumaki" explico Sebasu seriamente.

"Tu era la heredera, por lo tanto sabes casi todos los füinjutsu uzumakis, además de saber dónde lo esconde" explico Alexis al recodar la petición.

"El que pidió fue la diosa Izanami, ¿Verdad?" preguntó Kushina sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

"¿Tú la conoces mama?" pregunto Alexis sorprendida pero la pelirroja lo niega con la cabeza.

"No, ella es la diosa protectora de los Uzumakis" explico Kushina tranquilamente "solo se me ocurriría que ella pidiera tal petición, si hizo que el dios Shinigami me dejara volver a la vida" explicó dando un leve suspiro.

"Perdona que ya se acabó el tiempo" dijo Sebasu cuando ve que su mano empieza a desaparecer.

"Adiós mama" se despido Alexis antes de desaparecer.

"Adiós mi pequeña ángel" dijo con una sonrisa y empieza a ver todo el lugar "debería haber tomado esa clases de…como se llama esa cosa que aplasta las flotes, ¡Dattabane!" grito Kushina al ver que no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

De vuelta al mundo real.

Sebasu noto que había sido unos minutos, se alegraba que el tiempo fuera distinto al mundo mental, pero de repente noto la presencia de alguien y vio a Kabuto parando a Naruto de abrir el rollo.

"¡NARUTO!" salto Alexis asustada "el rollo está preparado para saber si hace trampa y al saberlo te suspende" dijo Alexis moviendo a Naruto de un lado a otro, mientras Sakura intenta alejarse disimuladamente para no ser utilizado como un trapo.

"Parece que no tengo que explicarlo" Rio levemente Kabuto alejándose de la chica por si las mosca.

" _maldita sea, se acercó sin que le detectara_ " miro Sebasu desactivando su línea " _estaba distraído pero acercase tanto tiene que ser mínimo un chunnin con mucha experiencia"_ medito el hyuuga preocupado.

" _¿Cómo ha podido despistar las habilidades de rastreo de Sebasu?"_ pensó Alexis aun regañando a Naruto y Sakura

"Ya me acuerdo" salto Sebasu de repente asustando a todos. "Kabuto Yakushi, eres hijo adoptivo del jefe de unida medica ninja" explico el hyuuga al fin recordando donde había visto antes.

"¿Sebasu-san?" parpadeo Kabuto sorprendido y el hyuuga afirma "el famoso equipo gennin de oro" miro a la chica que había dejado de regañar a Naruto.

"Aun nos llama así" suspiro Alexis cruzando los brazos de mala manera.

"Todo gennin de mi generación quería ser como vosotros" hablo Kabuto en su defensa "pero ¿Por qué estáis haciendo el examen?, Aprobasteis en el examen en Kumo" pregunto el peligris confundido.

"probamos, pero no pudimos coger el rango" explico Alexis rascando levemente su mejilla.

"Porque os tomaron por muerto, ¿verdad?" pregunto Kabuto seriamente llamando la atención de los adultos.

"Si, tuvimos algunos problemas personales y por una razón se creó el rumor que estábamos muerto" explico Sebasu ocultando la verdad de todo.

" _Parece que no soy la única que no se fía de él, pero…"_ se ve como Alexis se toca la mordedura "Kabuto-san sé que tiene habilidades medica" el chico miro sorprendido al descubrir su habilidad "¿puedo pedirte ayuda en cierta área?" pregunto Alexis mirando de reojo a su amigo hyuuga.

" _Ok, Alexis vigilare de que no haga nada raro_ " afirmo Sebasu activando el byakugan.

La rubia explico el problema que tenía,(sin decir que fue Orochimaru de la mordedura), este al escuchar se sorprendió y decidido ver la herida con mucho cuidado.

"¡oh!, parece una mordedura de serpiente, aunque se parece también a la de un humano" miro Kabuto seriamente cuando ve la marca "¿eso es un sello?" parpadeo el chico al notar que el veneno estaba siendo suprimido por la marca.

"Si, habilidades de mi clan" explico Alexis atenta ante cualquier anomalía.

"No puedo identificar el veneno, no parece que sea de este lugar, tendré que extraerlo con cuidado" dijo Kabuto seriamente reuniendo chakra en su mano.

"lo suponía" suspiro la rubia sabiendo que esto le iba a doler.

"esto, ¿Qué es?" pregunto Sakura al ver como Kabuto corto levemente la piel y con su otra mano creo un manto de chakra para extraer el veneno.

"bisturí de chakra" hablo Sebasu para no molestar a Kabuto "no es extraño cuando viene de familia de médicos ninja" explico el hyuuga que no había apartado la mirada en ningún momento.

"Si, fue lo primero que me enseñaron" confeso Kabuto con una sonrisa "pero al ser ninja médico no soy muy bueno en el ataque" termino de extraer y puso la mano en la mordedura apareciendo un chakra verdoso.

"si por eso perdiste ante mí en el examen que nos tocó juntos" hablo Sebasu dando un suspiro.

"Si, no lo quiero recodar" rio levemente el peligris.

" _No luchaste seriamente en esta batalla_ " miro a Sebasu a otro lado enojado.

"¿Cómo te siente?" pregunto Kabuto tranquilamente.

"bien" confeso Alexis quitando el sello que retenía el veneno "ya puedo pelear al 100%" sonrió con alegría.

En este momento, aparecieron tres personas, llamando la atención del grupo.

"¡llegamos!" salto la pequeña en brazos de Alexis.

"¿Qué ha pasado? Esta demasiada alegre" pregunto la rubia confundida.

"hum, salve a esta persona y cuando lo vio no paro de saltar de alegría" explico Sasuke que se apartó para que viera a la nueva del grupo.

" _¿puede ser la Uzumaki que buscamos?"_ pensó Sebasu cuando se fija que la nueva integrante tiene el pelo rojizo.

"¿Cómo te llama?" pregunto Alexis seriamente llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

"Karin, de Kuso" dijo Tímidamente la chica.

"veamos" dijo Kabuto sacando la carta "Karin de Kuso, 25 rango D, 16 rango C, 0 rango B, 0 rang rango S, se rumorea de que pertenece a un clan extinguido y tiene habilidades únicas de detección" hablo tranquilamente a los demás " _ella sería útil a Orochimaru-sama_ " pensó Kabuto ocultando su intenciones.

"Te viene con nosotros" ordeno Alexis "pero antes, ¿Dónde está tu equipo?" pregunto la rubia al ver que no había nadie aparte de ella.

"muerto" murmuro Karin tristemente.

"lo sentimos" dijeron el grupo intentando animar a la pelirroja.

"fue un oso" murmuro haciendo que Alexis se quedara estática.

"¿Dónde fue el ataque?" señala Karin el lugar "¿Cómo era el oso?" pregunto de nuevo la rubia, haciendo que Sebasu suspiraba porque sabía lo que iba hacer.

"muy grande como todos los osos de aquí, solo sé que tenía una pequeña marca en la frente de forma de estrella" confeso la pelirroja confundida por tanta pregunta.

"ok, gracias" empezó a ir a la dirección que había dicho Karin "hoy comemos carne" dijo antes de hacer un shushin dejando todo el mundo confundido menos el quipo 12.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" pregunto Sakura confundida.

"¿te gusta la carne de oso?" pregunto Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Vamos, no creo que ella pueda con un oso de tamaño de un elefante en poco segundos" hablo Naruto cuando se escucha un estruendo haciendo que todas la aves empezara a volar asustado "¿fue ella?, Dattabayo" pregunto el Uzumaki empezando a sudar frio.

"hace mucho que no como carne de oso" hablo la pequeña del grupo con alegría.

" _No deseo pelear contra ella_ " pensó Sakura asustada.

" _Ella tiene que ser fuerte_ " miro Sasuke interesado.

Después del incidente del Oso, empezaron a ir hacia la torre del examen chunnin, Kabuto explico que la probabilidades de obtener un rollo era alta en la zona alrededor de la torre, en el último día, pero también era alta en perderlo y sufrir grandes herirás e incluso la muerte.

"Nos separamos" dijo Sebasu de repente llamando la atención de todo.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Alexis confundida.

"somos mucho" salto Kabuto "los enemigos no se atreverán y ellos perderán la oportunidad de conseguir un rollo" dijo señalando a Naruto y su equipo, "yo estoy solo, puedo acompañarlo" dijo el peli gris acomodando su gafa.

"Nosotros nos llevamos a Karin" hablo Alexis tranquilamente.

"Sí, quiero saber más de ella" salto la pequeña feliz abrazando a la pelirroja.

"Cuándo se pone así es imposible de separarlo" suspiro la rubia al ver la actitud de la niña " _no puedo dejarla cerca de ti, esa sonrisa me da mala espina_ " pensó Alexis el verdadero motivo de no dejar a la pelirroja en el equipo 7 junto con Kabuto.

"nos vemos en la torre" se despidió Sebasu, haciendo que el equipo 12 junto con Karin dejara solo a Naruto y los demás.

Dieron unos pasos más cuando se pararon de golpe, confundiendo a Karin que no entendía que pasaba.

"¿Despejado?" pregunto Alexis a los dos de su equipo que le confirmaron con la cabeza. "Sebasu-san vigila a Naru-chan, no me fio de Kabuto" hablo seriamente la chica.

"Si, desde que me enfrente en Kuma siempre tuve una sensación de que no era lo que aparentaba" dijo Sebasu que se fue a vigilar a Naruto.

"Ya que estamos nosotras tres me presento, me llamo Alexis Eiko Namikaze Uzumaki" miro Karin sorprendida "y mi deber es buscar a los superviviente del clan Uzumaki, ¿verdad Karin Uzumaki?" pregunto Alexis con una sonrisa enternecedora.

"¿soy Uzumaki?" pregunto Karin sorprendida.

"¿No lo sabía?" parpadeo Alexis sorprendida "lo eres, la característica común de los Uzumaki es el pelo rojo" acaricio con suavidad el pelo de Karin "el color de pelo de mi madre" dijo cerrando los ojos para recodar la sensación en cuando jugaba con el pelo de su madre cuando era niña.

"¿entonces no estoy sola?" dijo Karin intentando contener la lágrima de alegría, pero Alexis nota algo en el cuello de la chica.

"quítate la camisa" ordeno la rubia seriamente temiendo algo grave.

"¡¿he?!" salto la pelirroja confundida con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"no hace falta" hablo la pequeña de repente "lo que viste nee-san son mordedura, una de las habilidades únicas de los Uzumaki es curar a la gente si deja que muerda y chupe su chakra" explico tranquilamente pero se pone seria de repente "pero si es abusado puede provocar la muerte"

"Si, eso provocó la muerte de mi madre" hablo Karin que no contuvo sus lágrimas al recodar ese día.

"maldición, esperaba encontrar a una familia entera" murmuro Alexis con rabia contenida. "¿Quiénes fueron?" dijo Alexis soltando levemente instinto asesino.

"No lo sé" confeso la pelirroja.

"está bien, voy a decir los Uzumaki que está en Konoha" suspiro al ver que no podía hacer más.

En otro lugar.

Sebasu había seguido el equipo 7, pudo notar que estaba siendo perseguido por un equipo de gennin de Ame y que había preparado una trampa para el equipo de Konoha.

"voy a observarlo" murmuro Sebasu que puso detrás del equipo de Ame " _sorprendente no nota mi presencia_ " pensó el hyuuga con una gota en la cabeza al ver que estaba justo detrás de ellos a unos metros sin molestar en ocultar su presencia.

Desde allí pudo ver el plan de acción del enemigo, que consistía en crear ilusiones y atacar desde distancia para confundir y desgastar a Naruto y los demás, funciono al principio pero en un descuido, Naruto creo varios Kage bushin, hizo que Sakura, Sasuke y Kabuto se ocultara mientras el rubio lo sustituyo a su equipo con kage bushin con un henge puesto, haciendo creer al enemigo que todo el mundo estaba luchando.

"Nada mal" dijo Sebasu tranquilamente.

" _Así se hace Naru,¡ Dattabane!_ " Se escuchó una voz en su mente

" _¿Kushina-san?"_ parpadeo confundido el hyuuga.

" _me aburro y mucho, Dattabane_ " contesto la pelirroja con un soplido molesto.

"pero no ha pasado ni una hora, es más hiperactiva que Alexis" murmuro Sebasu rascándose levemente en la nuca.

" _lo he escuchado_ " salto Kushina enojada.

"Eso es" Dijo Seriamente al ver como Kabuto fue herido pero este miro a los gennin de Ame paralizándolo de miedo, sin saber que Naruto lo golpearía después dejándolo inconsciente.

" _él no es un gennin y aunque tenga el titulo su nivel real es jounnin_ " dijo Kushina que lo estaba viendo desde los ojos de Sebasu.

"me lo temía" suspiro el hyuuga preocupado "pero la pregunta es, ¿Por qué?" dijo sin entender nada.

" _No lo sé_ " confeso la mujer " _pero debería decir al viejo_ " aconsejo Kushina seriamente.

"si y parece que el único que se dio cuenta que algo pasa es Sasuke" murmuro el hyuuga viendo como Sasuke no se fiaba de Kabuto.

" _¡¿Sasuke?!, quiere decir el hijo de Mikoto-chan_ " intento la pelirroja verlo desde los ojos de Sebasu " _se nota que es su hijo, pero a heredado la mala leche de su padre_ " murmuro levemente enojado al recodar cierto incidente.

"tenemos que volver" rio nerviosamente el chico.

" _¿no podemos quedar un ratillo más?"_ pidió Kushina intentando dar ojitos de cordero.

"Kushina-san no te veo por eso no me afecta tu ojitos de cordero not jutsus" hablo tranquilamente cuando unas cadenas de Chakra salieron del brazo derecho de Sebasu y se clavaron en la rama "ku-shi-na" dijo Sebasu enojando cada vez más.

" _No_ " respondió la pelirroja tranquilamente.

"si no vuelvo con mi equipo perdemos y no podrás seguir viendo como Naruto se hace chunnin" hablo Sebasu intentando convencer a la Uzumaki.

" _Vámonos, ¡Dattabane!"_ grito Kishina soltando la cadena haciendo que casi se caiga el hyuuga.

"¿Cómo Minato-san sobrevivió cuando estuvo embarazada de naruto?" murmuro Sebasu sorprendido por la actitud de Kushina.

" _te escuche_ " salió una cadena que golpeo en la nuca de Sebasu haciendo caer del árbol.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **Shadow Noir Wing** : me alegra que te gustara la pelea y espero que te gusten las siguientes batallas de Alexis.

Sobre la niña se verá quien es.

Ya recibí las técnicas y son muy buenas (sobre una que me va a venir de perla para cierta reunión de un cuervo)

 **Zafir09** : me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos, sobre Karin este capítulo te responde a la pregunta y sobre la preliminar Kakashi va a sudar de lo lindo por Alexis, ¿Cómo será? No lo diré XD.

 **luisdox** : gracias y sobre el equipo de Alexis le tengo preparado algo para ellos.

 **PD** : ahora tardare un poco más, porque a partí de aquí cambiara varias cosas, pero la esencia del examen chunnin seguirá igual, hasta cierto punto.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

* * *

En la torre del examen Chuunin, el quipo 12 con Karin había entrado en una de las puertas de acceso, después de recibir a un chunnin y explicar lo que consistía el mensaje de la pared, pidieron una audiencia al Hokage, mientras esperaba las tres chicas miraron extrañado al único chico que tenía un chichón en la cabeza.

"¿Cómo te lo has hecho?" pregunto Alexis la única que fue capaz de preguntar, porque el chico tenía un aura que decía que si decía algo recibiría una paliza.

"Digamos que cierta mujer que nosotros conocemos, me tiro de un árbol" dijo Sebasu de mal humor, cuando apareció Oyuky que empezó a tratar el chichón del chico.

" _Dije que lo siento, Dattabane_ " suspiro Kushina en su mente.

"fue mi madre" miro Alexis tranquilamente. "¿Qué descubriste?" pregunto levemente preocupado.

"Kabuto no es lo que aparente" hablo Sebasu seriamente olvidando del chichón "pero no se los motivos" explico dando un suspiro.

"Deberíamos avisar a Jii-san" medito Alexis seriamente.

"Si, nosotros pensamos lo mismos" respondió el chico en plural.

"¿he?, ¿Oka-san también?" preguntó la rubia al notal la forma de hablar.

"Si, por una razón podemos hablar sin que tenga que entrar al paisaje mental que cree" el hyuuga rasco levemente la nuca confundido.

"eso no estaba planeado" hablo Alexis también confundida. "bueno da igual" restó importancia al asunto.

"¿hablaste con ella?" pregunto Sebasu mirando a Karin levemente.

"Si, ella no sabía de su herencia y es única viva de su familia" suspiro levemente resinado ante la situación de la chica.

"mirando el lado bueno, ella sabe que tiene familia aquí" intento Sebasu animar a su amiga.

"Si, pero me preocupa la mirada que dio Kabuto cuando miraba su tarjeta" explico Alexis el verdadero motivo de su preocupación.

"lo sé, yo también lo note" respondió el hyuuga igual de preocupado.

"tarda mucho Jii-san" señalo la rubia a la puerta que justo empezó a abrirse.

De repente apareció el Hokage, este se sorprendió de que Alexis la detectara antes de aparecer, pero al ver que nadie estaba sorprendido supuso que el grupo sintió que se acercara.

"completamente debería hacer el examen jounnin y no el de chunnin" suspiro Hiruzen al ver el talento del equipo 12.

"la ley dicta que tenemos que ser chunnin antes de ser jounnin" explico Sebasu tranquilamente.

"bueno cambiando de tema, ¿Qué queréis? Vosotros no sois persona que molesta en mitad de un examen" miro el anciano levemente preocupado.

El equipo 12 explico la situación de Karin, el Hokage al sorprender que Kuso tenía un Uzumaki, sabía que Alexis desea que se uniera a Konoha para volver al clan Uzumaki, el anciano medito y pregunto a Karin como lo trataba, al principio la pelirroja no contestaba pero al ver como Alexis y la pequeña le animaba le dijo como fue su vida desde que piso esas tierra, al termina el Hokage estaba levemente preocupado por la salud de la niña.

"completamente tiene que vivir aquí" hablo serio alegrando a Karin "el problema será que ellos no querrán dejar una herramienta tan útil" eso molesto a Sebasu y Alexis que no le gustaba que le trataran como herramientas "ignorantes, los Uzumakis son tan humanos como cualquier otro" suspiro el Hokage de mala manera haciendo que el Hyuuga y la rubia se tranquilizara.

"¿entonces podremos hacer que se quede aquí?" pregunto Alexis esperanzada.

"puede que tarde un tiempo, como dije ellos lo ve como una herramienta muy útil, pero tengo mis métodos de persuasión" explico Hiruzen dispuesto a fumar cuando siente que su pipa no está.

"¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que delante mío no?" dijo la rubia señalando con la pipa del Hokage.

" _me estoy oxidando_ " afirmo el anciano ante la mirada de Alexis.

"Antes de irnos Hokage-sama" hablo Sebasu de repente "¿podrías vigilar a Kabuto? Su actitud es sospechoso" explico el hyuuga sus motivos.

"le diré a Ibiki que lo vigile" respondió Hiruzen seriamente.

Después de hablar se fueron a la gran sala donde estaban los demás gennin, allí explicaron el verdadero motivo del examen chunnin, al terminar apareció el examinador Hayate Gekkö

"Somos demasiados tenemos que hacer una preliminares" dijo el examinador tosiendo levemente. "quien desea puede retirarse y quien se retire no afectara a su equipo ya que a partir de aquí se examinan las habilidades individuales" explico el hombre sin dejar de toser.

"me retiro" levanto Kabuto, llamando la atención del equipo 12 y 7.

"¿Por qué te retira?" pregunto Naruto levemente triste de que se retirada.

"Lo siento mucho Naruto, mi cuerpo ya no aguanta más. Si he de ser sincero no oigo nada con el oído izquierdo desde del ataque del sonido del primer examen y ahora que vamos pelear" explico el peli gris.

Mientras se retiraba paso al lado de Sebasu.

"será la última vez, ¿verdad?" murmuro el hyuuga seriamente.

"¿Por qué dice eso?" miro Kabuto de reojo a Sebasu.

"tengo esa sensación" contesto el chico con normalidad.

"entonces tendré que decir adiós" se despidió Kabuto tranquilamente.

"Adiós, mentiroso" murmuro Sebasu sin que el peli gris lo escuchara.

"¿ _Porque dice eso?_ " pregunto Kushina con interés.

" _he visto con mi byakugan, su oído está bien y tiene chakra de sobra para combatir_ " respondió el hyuga levemente mosqueado.

" _somos 9 equipo, hacen que seamos 27 gennin y ahora que Kabuto se ha ido, son 26 personas, por lo tanto 13 combates y si no hay doble O.K será trece gennin que pasara al examen final_ " pensó Alexis seriamente "tres ocupara mi equipo, pero.." mira a su hermano menor " _Naruto se unos de los por favor_ " pensó levemente preocupada.

"si nadie se retira empezamos" hablo Hayate entre toces.

En la pared apareció una pantalla que empezó a salir nombre de todos los participantes, hasta para en Yoroi Akadō contra Sasuke Uchiha.

"Subir todos arriba, con excepción de los dos combatiente" ordeno el examinador a los participantes.

Cuando todo el mundo estaba arriba, Alexis vio a Sakura que estaba muy preocupada, llamando su atención y miro el combate con más cuidado y pudo ver algo en el cuello del Uchiha.

"Sebasu-san" llamo la chica a su compañero "¿puede ver lo que tiene en el cuello?" el chico afirmo y activo el byakugan.

"Tiene una marca con tres tomoe" explico Sebasu desactivando su línea sucesoria.

"No conozco ningún sello con esa forma" murmuro preocupada la rubia.

" _Kushina-san, ¿conoces ese sello?_ " preguntó el hyuuga a su inquilino.

" _No, está claro que es nuevo y personalizado, Dattabane_ " respondió igual de preocupada.

El combate empezó y vio que Sasuke tenía problema con Yoroi al tener la habilidad de absorber Chakra, sin embargo el Uchiha salió victorioso al utilizar los movimientos de Lee y crear uno nuevo que le llamo combo de león.

Alexis quiso ir al lado del Uchiha para ver qué clase de sello era y neutralizarlo, pero al ver a Kakashi decidió dejarlo en sus manos.

El segundo combate: Zaku Abumi contra Shino Aburame.

Gano Shino, al bloquear los tubos que tenía Zaku en sus brazos con los bichos del Abume.

"no me gusta mucho los bichos" dijo la pequeña algo incomoda.

Tercer combate: Misumi Tsurugi contra Kankurō.

KanKurö gano al engañar a Misumi, de que el original era el que estaba luchando y no la marioneta.

"ese truco no funciona con hyuugas y ninja sensores, tiene suerte de que no tocara con ninguno de esos" hablo Sebasu dando un suspiro de decepción.

"si, si utilizara ese truco con uno de esos sería su perdición" respondió Alexis tranquilamente.

"¿Qué?, No lo entiendo lo que dicen" pregunto Naruto confundido.

" _¿alguien le ha enseñado algo en la academia?"_ pensó Sebasu, Alexis y Kushina levemente enojados.

" _¡voy a hacer que recuerde a la Habanera sangrienta, Dattabane!"_ grito la pelirroja haciendo incomodar a Sebasu al ser el único que lo puede escuchar.

"el truco es hace creer el enemigo que está luchando contra el verdadero, por lo tanto el verdadero queda indefenso durante ese periodo, si es descubierto y el verdadero no se da cuenta sufrirá un ataque letal o incluso mortal" explico la pequeña haciendo que los gennin tragaran duro al saber que peligro tenía esa estrategia.

"tiene buen ojo pequeña" hablo Gai dando un pulgar hacia arriba y haciendo brillar sus dientes, cuando nota que la pequeña está escondida detrás de Alexis, confundiendo al maestro en Taijutsu.

"me da escalofrió, dattabayo" murmuro la pequeña tan bajo que solo Alexis la escucho.

Cuarto combate: Sakura Haruno contra Ino Yamanaka, que acabo en empate al perder la conciencia los dos al mismo tiempo después de golpearse a la par.

Después del combate Alexis estaba levemente enojada y eso notó todos los jounnin de Konoha.

"¿Qué clase de nivel es este?" pregunto la rubia a los jounnin de mala manera "¿Cómo aprobaron el examen gennin?," señalo a Sakura y a Ino "desde que entre en el examen y vi a esas dos, no vi a dos Kunoichi si no dos fan girl peleando por un chico" recordó Alexis como Ino y Sakura se pelearon levemente en el primer examen " al menos la Yamanaka sabe utilizar la cabeza y sus técnica del clan, pero la Haruno, ¿solo bushin? Con razón se quedó solo mirando cuando ataco Orochimaru" eso ultimo tenso a los Jounnin y miraron levemente enojado a la chica.

"Eso es secreto y no tiene que criticar así a mi alumna" dijo Kakashi señalando a Sakura después de haberla puesto contra la pared para que descansara.

"¿Kakashi-san? ¿Tú eres su maestro?" pregunto la rubia sorprendida.

Antes de que reaccionara todo el mundo, Alexis dispuso a darle un puñetazo en el tórax del peli gris pero Sebasu al conocerla sabía que iba a pasar y lo paro agarrando con su brazo.

"Cálmate, aún no ha visto a todo su equipo para criticarlo" intento el hyuuga que se calmara un poco.

"los integrante de un equipo tiene que haber equilibrio entre ellos, al no haberlo se pone en peligro entre ellos, él lo sabe muy bien" dijo Alexis refiriendo al pasado de Kakashi.

Kakashi recordó la perdida de Rin y Obito y empezó a tener remordimiento al percatarse que el equipo 7 podría repetir la tragedia que él vivió si no hacía nada.

Los demás jounnin se fijaron que el brazo del chico que estaba sujetando el brazo de Alexis, estaban sus músculos levemente marcado indicando que estaba haciendo un leve esfuerzo para retener el golpe.

" _no cabe duda, ese golpe hubiera noqueado a mi eterno rival_ " pensó Gai levemente preocupado por su amigo.

Después del incidente, siguió con la ronda de combate.

Quinto combate: Temari contra Tenten. Temari gano sin dificultar, pero actúa despiadada a tratar a Tente como un trapo y lo lanzo contra las arma que había utilizado su contrincante, por suerte Lee intervino salvando la vida de su compañera.

"bueno estoy algo indecisa" hablo Alexis levemente confundida "así de fuerte tiene que ser una Kunoichi pero no hacía falta tratarla de esa forma después del combate, es un examen no una batalla real " hablo la chica aun sin estar o no de acuerdo con la gennin de suna.

" _estoy de acuerdo, las Kunoichi tiene que ser fuerte, pero no tiene que ser despiadada_ " hablo Kushina " _si fuera así, no me llamarían la habanero sangrienta, sería la shinigami carmesí, Dattabane_ " salto la pelirroja toda animada.

"Kushina-san, no te puede oír" murmuro Sebasu con una gota en la cabeza al ver como la mujer hablaba como si estuviera entre ellos.

" _ups, lo siento, Dattabane_ " se disculpó la pelirroja con la mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Sexto combate: Shikamaru Nara contra Kin Tsuchi. Ganador: Shikamaru Nara al engañar a su contrincante para que se golpeara la cabeza contra la pared utilizando su sombra justus de sombra.

"¿Qué opina?" pregunto Sebasu tranquilamente a su compañera.

"se nota que es un Nara" respondió Alexis mirando a Shikamaru "muy inteligente, pero más perezoso que un oso perezoso" recordó la chica cuando conoció a Shikaku por primera vez.

Séptimo combate: Naruto Uzumaki contra Kiba Inuzuka.

"Toma ya, menuda suerte, a ese seguro que le ganamos Akamaru" hablo Kiba todo alegre llamando la atención de Alexis.

"Por fin, ya era hora" dijo Naruto animado al poder combatir" allá voy" dijo bajando de la grada.

Cuando los dos participantes bajaron, los ninjas de Konoha no tenían mucho interés en mirar, como si supieran el resultado de antemano y eso confundió al equipo 12.

"¿qué le pasa?" miro Alexis sin entender nada.

"miremos el combate y tal vez sepamos qué pasa" aconsejo Sebasu igual de confundido.

"piensa que oni-chan es débil" murmuro la pequeña viendo como Naruto estaba preguntando si era legal que Kiba tuviera a Akamaru durante el combate.

"imposible, ¿quiere decir que Kakashi-san no ayudo nada a Naru-chan, cuando era pequeño?" Murmuro Alexis empezando a soltar su instinto asesino hacia el peli gris.

"Alexis, no debería perderte el combate de tu hermano" aconsejo Sebasu en voz baja, pero estaba igual de enojado.

" _voy a tener una charla con él y me importa un comino que no tenga cuerpo, ¡Dattabane!_ " hablo Kushina elevando su cabello rojo en nueve colas.

"Tiene razón" se calmó Alexis "no quiero perderme su combate por nada" sonrió la rubia que mira fijamente a su hermano menor.

Kiba decidió no utilizar a Akamaru para demostrar que el solo bastaba para ganar el combate, ese comportamiento enojo a Alexis, pero recordó que muchos se comportaban de esa forma cuando tenía demasiada confianza y acababan en tragedia.

Sin decir más Kiba utilizo su técnica de su clan y golpeo a Naruto rápidamente sin tiempo para defenderse.

"este ya está listo, arbitro compruébalo" hablo Kiba muy confiado.

"se veía venir" miro el Nara tranquilamente.

"Naruto es incapaz de ganar a Kiba" respondió Ino sin sorprenderse por el resultado.

Alexis disponía a decir algo por la poca confianza que daba a su hermano, pero Sebasu señalo a Kakashi y a Sakura que sonreían demostrando que solo era el comienzo.

"¡No me subestime!" se levantó Naruto sin dificultar.

Todos los ninjas de Konoha miran sorprendido al ver que no fue vencido por un golpe, pero para el quipo 12 mostros levemente enojo.

"su taijutsu apesta" apretó Alexis levemente sus puños "¿porque Kakashi no lo ha corregido?, para el mundo ninja un solo golpe puede ser el fin, ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado en el equipo?, Espero que tenga una excusa MUY creíble porque si no va a saber lo que es el infierno" murmuro la chica intentando contener su instinto asesino.

" _Kakashi no era muy bueno relacionando con la gente, por la muerte de su padre"_ hablo Kushina de repente en la mente de Sebasu " _pero dudo que sea por eso, Sebasu-san ¿puede buscar algo para mí?_ " el hyuuga afirma levemente la cabeza " _busca información si Kakashi-san ha tenido un equipo gennin_ _antes y cuánto tiempo ha estado Naru-chan_ _bajo su tutela_ " ordeno la pelirroja al chico seriamente "y _díselo a mi hija, no quiero que lo mande al hospital antes de que piense en un castigo para él_ ".se pudo apreciar como el hyuuga sintió un escalofrió por todo su cuerpo ante lo último.

El combate siguió esta vez, Kiba y Akamaru se lanzaron al ataque, pero en el último minuto Kiba lanzo una bomba de humo sobre Naruto y utilizo la nula visibilidad para atacar al Uzumaki.

Naruto al verse en desventaja salió del humo, pero fue atacado por Akamaru.

"Caíste en la trampa" Celebro Kiba, al ver a su perro ileso y Naruto vencido en el suelo.

Akamaru se acercó a su dueño para celebrar la victoria, cuando de repente le mordió sorprendiendo todo el mundo y más cuando el perro se transformó en Naruto.

"dios sabe a perro, puach" empezó a Naruto a escupir.

"¿Dónde está Akamaru?" pregunto Kiba, cuando ve un Kage bushin de Naruto agarrando a Akamaru por su patas delanteras.

"No me lo creo, ¿naruto combino el Kage bushin y el henge?" miro Shikamaru sorprendido.

"¿de veras es naruto?, le está plantando cara a Kiba y le lleva ventaja" parpadeo Ino al no ver lo que estaba viendo.

" _tengo que saber cómo fue en la academia, jii-san me hablo por encima pero veo que fue más grave de lo que creía_ " pensó Alexis al escuchar los comentarios de los gennin de Konoha.

" _¿Kushina-san?"_ pregunto Sebasu levemente preocupado al no escuchar nada ante los comentarios y la situación de Naruto en el combate.

" _Yo también mordí cuando me enfrente a Tsume-san, Dattabane_ " murmuro Kushina tristemente en una esquina de la mente de Sebasu, haciendo reír levemente el chico.

"Naru-nisan es divertido" reía levemente la pequeña, llamando la atención de los jounnin por el comentario, pero le dejaron pasar al pensar que era cosas de niños.

"Naruto eres…" murmuro Hinata alegremente pero fue cortada por Sakura

"¡FASTATICO!" grito la Haruno tapando la voz de la chica hyuuga, pero el equipo 12 escucho las palabras de Hinata.

"Ya no es el Naruto que conocíamos, ha progresado" hablo Shikamaru seriamente.

Kiba decidió ponerse serio de verdad y entrego una pastilla de soldado a Akamaru, volviendo su pelaje rojo y utilizo una técnica, haciendo ser idéntico a su dueño.

"oye, eso no es dopaje" protesto Naruto al examinador.

"la píldora de soldado está permitido" respondió Hayate levemente tosiendo.

"¡Allá voy!" empezó atacar los dos Kiba al mismo tiempo.

Naruto esquivo los ataque del enemigo con todo su chakra, haciendo que solo pudiera esquivar, cuando sin querer dejo una apertura que aprovecharon sus enemigos.

"te tengo, ¡Gatsūga!" giraron los dos Kiba sobre sí mismo formando cada uno un tornado cortante que provoco varios corte en el cuerpo de Naruto que cayó al suelo herido.

Kiba empezó a burlarse un poco de Naruto, pero no se dio cuenta que el rubio reacciono y se levantó, este decido volver a atacar y utilizo una bomba de humo para despistar al Uzumaki, al hacerlo le salió mal la jugada al ver como Naruto se trasformó también en Kiba, haciendo aparecer tres en el campo de batalla.

" _es una idea genial, Kiba y Akamaru no puede atacar por temor de ser un aliado, pero eso no se aplica en Naruto_ " pensó Sakura al ver como las tres persona se miraran entre sí para distinguir quien era quien.

Por desgracia Kiba lo identifico por el olor corporal y ataco al Uzumaki, pero este en ver de volver a su estado normal, se transformó en Akamaru, confundiendo a Kiba que ataco al auténtico Akamaru al pensar que era Naruto, cuando se dio cuenta fue tarde, ya había derribado a su compañero Akamaru y recibido un golpe en la cara.

"pensamiento rápido para crear un plan de acción, esa cualidad lo ha heredado de Oto-san" hablo Alexis en voz alta sorprendida al ver como su hermano había salido del problema con sencillez asiéndola sentir orgullosa.

"¿Qué acaba de decir?" pregunto Kakashi al escuchar el comentario de la chica, igual que los Jounnin de Konoha que miraba también a la chica.

"¿No me recuerda ojito feliz?" hablo Alexis con tono de broma, haciendo que el peli gris empezara a sudar al recodar el mote y la forma de hablar.

"¿A…Alexis-san?" pregunto Kakashi levemente con temor ante la chica.

"Si, pero ahora me llamo Alexis Eiko Namikaze Uzumaki" dijo la chica que al final quito su capucha mostrando al final su cara. "Parece que le habéis tratado MUY bien a mi hermanito menor" dijo lo último con un leve instinto asesino.

" _menos mal que ya tuve mi combate, si llega a enterar como trataba a Naruto y me toca contra ella, siento que no salgo con vida_ " pensó Sakura tragando duro.

" _¿e..ella es la hermana de Naruto-kun?, es hermosa_ " pensó Hinata al ver el cabello rubio con tono rojizo de la chica.

"¿nos conocemos?" pregunto Gai haciendo que todo los jounnin temiera por la vida del maestro en Taijutsu.

"No, solo cruzamos miradas, nunca hablamos" respondió Alexis tranquilamente.

" _Lo que se acaba de salvar_ " pensaron todo los jounnin de Konoha al mismo tiempo.

"Alexis, no pierda el combate de tu hermano" suspiro el hyuuga ante la reacción de los jounnin.

"Tiene razón" volvió la chica a mirar el combate.

Después Kiba intento acabar con Naruto desde atrás, por desgracia este del sobreesfuerzo se tiro un pedo que le dio en toda la cara de Kiba,

Naruto aprovecho el aturdimiento de Kiba y utilizo su nueva técnica que le llamo combo de Uzumaki Naruto.

" _jajajajaja_ " Kushina se estaba partiendo de risa en el mundo mental que había preparado el hyuuga, tanto risa que le dio que cayo colina abajo. Pero aun así no dejo de reír.

Con Alexis estaba intentando contener su risa, fue la primera vez en su vida ver cómo había perdido una persona por recibir eso.

La pequeña se reía y golpeaba levemente la barandilla.

Continuara…

* * *

 **respuesta a los reviews**

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y el siguiente capítulo Naruto lo sabrá pero como reaccionara, eso no lo diré XD.

 **Zafir09** : gracias y puede que el siguiente capítulo se vea lo que ara Kushina sobre Kakashi, y sobre Alexis ya tiene pensado su venganza y no será nada físico, pero para él será el peor sufrimiento que nunca habría pasado con anterioridad.

Reviews

l

l

l

l

v


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

* * *

Con Alexis estaba intentando contener su risa, fue la primera vez en su vida ver cómo había perdido una persona por recibir eso.

La pequeña se reía y golpeaba levemente la barandilla.

Después de que se calmara las cosas, Naruto subía por las escaleras, Alexis se sentía nerviosa y eso pudo notar los jounnin de konoha.

" _él no lo sabe_ " pensó Kurenai levemente preocupada por la reacción de Naruto.

" _este no era el momento, espero que no pase nada_ " Asuma rasco levemente la nuca preocupado.

" _¿debería intervenir?"_ Miro Kakashi meditando seriamente.

"eso ha sido coser y cantar" dijo Naruto al terminar de subir la escalera.

Caminaba tranquilamente el Uzumaki, cuando cruzo al lado de Hinata, la chica intento llamarle, llamando la atención del rubio.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Naruto al ver como la Hyuuga intentaba dar un ungüento.

"un ungüento curativo" intervino Kurenai al ver la intención de su alumna.

"¿Por qué me lo da?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

" _porque le gusta_ " pensaron Alexis y Sebasu al mismo tiempo.

" _¿he?"_ parpadeo Kushina al leer el pensamiento de Sebasu _"¿ella le gusta a mi hijo?"_ miro fijamente a través de la vista del hyuuga y ve a la chica con las mejillas sonrojadas "¡ _Kyaaa que mona!_ " grito Kushina incomodando al chico.

"¡gracias!, eres una chica genial, Hinata" dijo Naruto aceptando el ungüento.

" _te veo muy tranquila, Hinata-sama_ " pensó Neji mirando seriamente a la chica.

"noto un sentimiento negativo" murmuro la pequeña del grupo mirando levemente a Neji.

Al terminar la charla Hinata fue a ver a Kiba, mientras Naruto seguía hacia adelante.

Alexis respiraba lentamente para calmarse, sabía que tenía que enfrentarse y decirle la verdad a su hermano, lo malo no era decírselo, era la forma que lo tomaría, si al menos el pueblo hubiera tomado con afecto y no con odio, sabría que no se enfadaría tanto.

" _cuando termine voy hacer pagar al pueblo por lo que hizo_ " pensó Alexis seriamente.

"¿Dónde está la chica que estaba antes aquí?" pregunto Naruto al no ver Alexis sin la capucha puesta.

"aquí estoy" hablo Alexis ocultando su miedo.

"vaya, eres bonita pero porque me resulta familiar" murmuro Naruto confundido.

" _porque tengo algunas fracciones de nuestro madre_ " miro Alexis sorprendida al ver que aun recordaba a su madre.

" _Me recuerda levemente, aun cuando estuve poco minutos con el_ " se sorprendió Kushina.

" _fuiste la primera mujer que le diste la bienvenida con los brazos abierto, es normal que el inconscientemente te recuerde_ " pensó Sebasu con una sonrisa.

"Naruto, yo…" intento Alexis decir la verdad pero fue interrumpido por su hermano menor.

"¡No puede ser!" Salto Naruto al ver el siguiente combate, sobresaltado a la chica.

Octavo combate: Hinata Hyuuga contra Neji Hyuuga.

"¿Hinata y Neji?, ¡pero si son hermanos!" se asomó a la barandilla ignorando a Alexis que aún estaba recuperándose del susto.

" _debería estar enojada o feliz_ " pensó la rubia mayor confundida.

"Los dos pertenecen a la más prestigiosa y antigua familia de la villa de la hoja, el clan hyuuga, pero no son hermanos" contesto Kakashi mientras Sebasu daba un pequeño gruñido.

"¿Qué son entonces?" pregunto Sakura confundida.

"Parece que el clan se divide en dos, la rama principal y la segundaria" respondió el peli gris meditando seriamente.

"Exacto, Hinata pertenece al clan principal y Neji la segundaria" intervino Lee en la conversación.

"Vamos que va a ser una pelea entre pariente, no va a ser nada fácil" hablo Sakura preocupada.

"En realidad. Ha habido mucha tensión entre ellos y ahora mismo no se lleva bien" explico Lee mirando a los hyuuga que estaba a punto de combatir.

"vaya, ¿y por qué?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"no lo sé" hablo Lee pesándolo seriamente "solo se rumores" el chico estaba pensado en decir o no sobre los rumores.

"Yo lo sé" hablo Alexis tranquilamente llamando la atención de todo "o mejor dicho conozco a uno que puede decirlo, ¿verdad Sebasu Hyuuga?" miro al chico haciendo que suspirara.

"sabes que no me gusta hablar de esas estúpidas leyes hyuuga" hablo Sebasu quitándose la capucha y demostrando que era un hyuuga.

"¿Leyes?" Preguntaron Sakura y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

"antiguamente el líder hyuuga aprobó varias leyes para proteger el byakugan y así evitar ser robado, ¿verdad Kakashi-san?" miro Sebasu a Kakashi, mientras este toco su ojo tapado.

"Ya veo, evitar a gente que robe el byakugan y utilizarlo como yo utilizo el sharinga, pero mi doujustu no fue robado" hablo Kakashi preocupado que pensara que era un ladrón.

"sabemos que el dueño dio su consentimiento" dijo Alexis sin importancia en el asunto.

" _el ojo de Kakashi-sensei no es suyo_ " miro Naruto sorprendido.

"¿Qué leyes son?" pregunto Sakura con interés.

"no quiero recodarlo" hablo Sebasu gruñendo levemente.

"di algunos, para hacernos una idea" pidió Alexis amablemente haciendo imposible el chico en negarlo.

"la rama principal tiene acceso a todo los jutsu del clan y la segundaria no, además de que la segundaria tiene la obligación de proteger a la principal" murmuro Sebasu lo suficiente para que escucharan los demás.

"No tiene sentido, si no aprende ¿cómo pueden protegerlo ante el peligro?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"pienso igual, le avise que eso traería la desgracia al clan y veo que ya está comenzando con la siguiente generación" miro Sebasu preocupado y ocultando lo más grave del clan hyuuga.

Se callaron para ver el combate, al empezar Neji miro seriamente a Hinata y pidió que se retirara y que dejara de ser ninja, por su personalidad amable.

"está aquí porque para hacer el examen necesita el equipo completo y por eso no pudiste negar a Kiba y Shino" hablo Neji pensado que era verdad sus palabras.

"te equivoca, estoy aquí por propia voluntad, quiero cambiar" dijo Hinata completamente nerviosa.

"Hinata-sama solo eres la niña mimada del clan" ese comentario enojo a Sebasu y levemente a Alexis al conocer un poco sobre el clan. "las personas no puede cambiar su naturaliza" explico seriamente incomodando aún más a la chica "los inútiles serán inútiles y no puede cambiar tu carácter ni tu capacidad" eso provoco que Naruto se enojara.

Neji siguió atacando sicológicamente a Hinata a tal punto que la chica estaba a punto de llorar, lo que no sabía es que Sebasu se enojaba por la actitud de Neji

"no eres capaz de cambiar" hablo Neji dispuesto a seguir pero fue callado por alguien de la grada.

"¡CLARO QUE PUEDE CAMBIAR!" intervino Naruto sorprendiendo a todo el mundo "¡TU NO DECIDES LA VIDA DE LOS DEMAS ENERGUMENO, HAS PICADILLO A ESE CHARLATAN, HINATA!" grito el rubio con toda su fuerza.

Neji miro enojado al rubio pero cuando miro a Hinata vio que había desaparecido su miedo y en su lugar había determinación.

"voy a luchar" dijo Hinata activando el byakugan y colocándose en posición.

"no ares responsable de lo que pase" respondió Neji e imitando la postura de su enemigo.

Sin más empezaron a pelear, para los gennin miraron confundido su forma de pelear pero para los que conocía el Taijustu del clan Hyuuga sabía de su peligro.

"Sebasu, ¿ellos está utilizando el juuken?" pregunto Alexis preocupada.

"¿juuken?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"el taijustu del clan hyuuga" intervino Lee de nuevo "consiste en golpear a los órganos a través de sus canales de chakra, es todo lo contrario a mi taijutsu"

"Si, Alexis está utilizándolo" hablo Sebasu con el byakugan activado "¿Quién es su sensei?" preguntó el chico seriamente.

"Yo, Kurenai me puede llamar" se hacerlo la mujer al chico.

"ella no ha recibe enseñanza hyuuga desde un tiempo, ¿verdad?" pregunto Sebasu mirando cada detalle del combate.

"¿Cómo lo sabe?" parpadeo Kurenai sorprendida. "yo intente ayudar en todo lo que pude, pero soy usuario de genjutsu " explico sintiéndose levemente mal por no haber podido ayudar más.

"Parece que el clan aún se empeña en aplicar ese estilo a todos" suspiro Sebasu negando con la cabeza.

"¿estilo?" pregunto Naruto ya confundido.

"hay dos estilo del juuken, uno robusto, como está utilizando ellos dos y otro más flexible" explico Sebasu tranquilamente "ese último estilo es más aceptable para Hinata, no entiendo porque le han obligado aprender algo que no se adapta a ella, ese estilo retrasaría en su desarrollo" dijo el hyuuga levemente mosqueado.

"pero si lo está presionando" pregunto la pequeña confundida.

"entonces, ¿porque ella está agotada y Neji no?" señalo al ver que Hinata tenía la respiración acelerada.

"¿sería distinto si ella aprendiera el estilo flexible?" pregunto Kurenai con intención de obligar al líder del clan en enseñarla para demostrar que no es débil la chica.

"eso depende del usuario, pero podría asegurar que estaría más igualados y no pasaría esto" señalo Sebasu justo cuando Neji golpeo en el pecho de Hinata y con la otra mano bloqueo los tenketsu del brazo de Hinata, anulando el ataque de la chica. "el estilo flexible utiliza la flexibilidad natural del cuerpo para evadir y contraatacar al instante, se puede comparar como el fluir de un rio que es difícil de atrapar" explico el Hyuuga "el robusto es atacar en zonas desprotegida que ves con el byakugan, para resumirlo, el robusto es de ataque, mientras el flexible es más para evasión/defensa" explico Sebasu seriamente.

"¡Hinata no te rinda!" volvió a gritar Naruto para animarla al ver como Neji derriba a la pobre chica.

"No cree que se está pasando un poco el chico" pregunto la pequeña al ver como golpeaba a Hinata sin compasión.

"le dije a Neji que no tuviera rencor a la Heredera del clan" dijo Gai de repente, cuando se escucha un grujido de metal.

Todo el mundo miro a Sebasu que había apretado tan fuerte a la barandilla que lo había estrujado y miro a Gai completamente sorprendido.

"¿Qué acaba de decir?" pregunto Sebasu aun sin creer lo que había escuchado.

"que no tuviera rencor" volvió a repetir el maestro en taijutsu.

"No lo otro" salto enojado el chico.

"¿sobre la heredera?" miro confundido Gai.

"¿Hinata es la heredera del clan?" afirma los jounnin sin entender nada "¿hija de Hiashi?" volvieron a afirma los jounnin.

En ese momento Neji golpeo en el pecho de Hinata haciendo que callera al suelo abatida, lo que no sabía Neji es que Sebasu había registrado su intento de asesinarla con ese movimiento, provocando que Sebasu activara el byakugan y mirara completamente enojado.

"Alexis, cuando termine el combate sella mis movimientos" murmuro el hyuuga que apretaba los puños con fuerza "porque si no lo haces lo mato" apretó la mandíbula para no decir atrocidades.

El examinador pensaba dar por terminada, pero Naruto salto diciendo que no había terminado, para sorpresa de todo Hinata volvió a levantarse.

"aún no ha vencido" dijo Hinata con dificultar

"no puede engañarme, gastaste toda tu fuerza en levantarte" hablo Neji tranquilamente "desde que naciste, pesa sobre sus hombro el destino del clan Hyuuga, para alguien tan débil, eso es maldición. Ya te he dicho que la persona no pueden cambiar, es su destino, no tendrá que seguir sufriendo, ¡alégrate!" hablo Neji con confianza.

"Te equivocas, neji yo también te he observado, más incluso que tú a mí, sufres en medio del laberinto de intrigas de nuestra familia y... " No continuo porque de repente Neji paso al ataque.

Naruto parpadeo y vio de la nada ha Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai y Hayate que había parado a Neji, pero delante de Neji estaba Sebasu para atacar al chico, pero era retenido por Alexis que estaba a su lado con una mano en el hombro del chico, de allí salía marca negras que rodeaba casi todo el cuerpo de Sebasu y la niña del grupo estaba en su espalda de su compañero encadenándolo con su cadenas de chakra.

"ya basta neji, me prometiste que no te dejaría llevar por rencillas familiares" hablo Gai levemente decepcionado de su alumno.

"¿porque han bajado a protegerla los demás jounnin?, ¿acaso el clan principal disfruta de ese pri?" no termino Neji al recibir un cabezazo de Sebasu.

"¡esta tan ciego que no te da cuenta que no tiene nada que ver con el clan!" dijo Sebasu enfurecido.

" _debí utilizar un sello de nivel más avanzado, apena lo contengo_ " pensó Alexis aun conteniendo a su compañero.

" _Sebasu-san, la prioridad no es él, es Hinata-chan, ¡Dattabane!"_ Grito Kushina en la mente de Sebasu, haciendo reaccionar y desactivo el byakugan.

"Alexis ya estoy calmado" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente, haciendo que la chica lo soltara.

De repente Hinata empezó a toser sangre y callo sobre cuatro patas, Kurenai y Sebasu fueron en su ayuda, mientras Naruto y los demás bajaban para ver cómo se encontraba su compañero.

"no me equivoque, intento matarla" murmuro Sebasu, mientras Kurenai miraba con odio a Neji.

"Tú, el inútil" llamo Neji a Naruto, haciendo que Alexis tuviera ganas de matarlo pero quería saber que tenía que decir "los inútiles seguiréis siéndolo siempre, ¡Nunca vais a cambiar!" hablo muy seguro de sus palabras.

"¿quiere comprobarlo?" hablo Naruto dispuesto a atacarlo pero fue detenido por Lee.

"dice el que ha perdido la batalla" intervino Sebasu poniendo delante de Neji.

"¿eres su nuevo guardaespaldas?" miro Neji al ver que tenía los mismo ojos que el "¿Qué quiere decir que perdí?, yo no estoy en el suelo" hablo el chico con una sonrisa.

"qué raro, según recuerdo ante del comienzo tu empezaste la batalla sicológica" la sonrisa de Neji se borró con el comentario de Sebasu. "en una batalla el que pierde los estribos cava su propia tumba, eres tú el que no está calificado y no soy su guardaespaldas soy un familiar de ella pero no tuya" respondió Sebasu volviendo a ir a ver cómo estaba la chica.

Aun así Naruto quería luchar, pero Lee le calmo diciendo que los problemas se resolvería en el examen y que los inútiles con esfuerzo pueden llegar al nivel de los genios.

En ese momento Hinata empezó a toser sangre de nuevo, Sebasu con su Byakugan intento aligerar el dolor e intentar mantener estable hasta que vinieran los médicos para ser llevado a urgencia.

Naruto decidió dejarlo pasar después de que llevara a Hinata a urgencia, pero vio en el suelo la sangre de la chica, se agacho y cogió un poco con la mano y lo cerró, para después señalarlo a Neji.

"Pase lo que pase, ¡Venceré!" dijo el rubio con completa confianza.

" _Neji está perdido, una promesa Uzumaki es tan fuerte que incluso puede cambiar el destino_ " sonrió Alexis al ver el gesto de su hermano.

"volvamos, estamos molestando" hablo Kakashi haciendo que todo volviera hacia arriba.

" _no solo tendré una charla con Kakashi, ahora tendré uno con Hiashi_ " pensó Sebasu seriamente.

" _Yo te ayudo, ¡Dattabane!"_ sonrió Kushina de forma diabólica.

"Por una vez voy estar de acuerdo con tus métodos" Sebasu sonrió igual que la pelirroja

Noveno combate: Gaara contra Rock Lee.

El combate empezó y demostró que Lee solo podía hacer Taijutsu y aun con solo eso fue capaz de golpear a Gaara cuando quito sus pesas de entrenamiento.

"Alexis, creo que tengo el primer candidato al puesto de los cuatros guardianes celestiales" murmuro Sebasu mirando como Lee decidió utilizar la primera puerta para terminar el asunto.

"eso es nuevo" miro Alexis confundida y vio que el Ataque de Lee fallo "dame un resumen de tu idea" pidió la chica amablemente.

"formar un grupo leales que se dedica a proteger el clan Uzumaki, tanto dentro como fuera, ¿Qué piensa?" pregunto Sebasu mirando cómo Lee esquivaba los ataque de Gaara con dificultar por abrir la primera puerta.

"Si, acepto que sea Lee, solo falta 3" sonrió la rubia tranquilamente.

" _Te equivoca Alexis-chan_ " hablo Kushina en la mente del hyuuga " _esa es mi idea y Sebasu-san es el primero, por lo tanto solo queda dos puesto_ " medito seriamente quien seria los otros dos puesto.

De repente Alexis y Sebasu giraron la cabeza al escuchar la voz de Kakashi mirándolo extrañados.

"¿Cuántas puerta puede abrir?" pregunto Kakashi levemente preocupado.

"Cinco" respondió Gai tranquilamente.

"No me gusta nada" hablo Alexis mirando el combate al saber de qué hablaban.

"si" respondió Sebasu y noto algo raro a la niña "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó a la pequeña del grupo.

"¿una cola?" dijo la niña que inclino levemente la cabeza y puso su dedo índice en la mejilla con la mirada confundida.

Alexis y Sebasu miraron entre ellos y parpadeando confundido, cuando de repente entendieron las palabras de la pequeña.

"No va a ser suficiente" murmuro Alexis preocupada por el resultado.

Al final Lee con la cinco puertas, golpeo muy duro contra su contrincante, pero antes de impactar contra el suelo, la tinaja de Gaara se transformó en arena protegiendo del daño. Gaara con dificultar agarro con su arena, la pierna y brazo izquierda de su enemigo y apretó provocando un grito de dolor a Lee.

Antes de que Gaara pudiera rematar a su contrincante apareció Gai salvándolo, pero para sorpresa de todo el mundo, Lee volvió a levantarse para descubrí que estaba inconsciente.

Los médicos fueron rápido para atender al herido, cuando terminaron de diagnóstico, fue que tenía que abandonar la carrera de ninja

"¿Qué piensa?" pregunto Alexis tristemente por el resultado.

"puedo ver el gran daño de su brazo y pierna izquierda, no soy médico pero puedo asegurar que solo una persona podría hacer algo" respondió Sebasu desactivando el byakugan.

"Ya veo" miro la chica como se llevaban a Lee en camilla y mira a Gaara cuando recordó algo "¡HOSTIA!" salto Alexis alterada.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"¡deje a Tales fuera!" dijo Alexis corriendo fuera de la torre, pero ante avisar al Hokage porque tenía que salir fuera.

Sebasu parpadeo confundido, porque normalmente su compañera no solía ser tan despistada sobre ese asunto.

Décimo combate: Dosu Kinuta contra Chouji Akimichi. Ganador: Dosu Kinuta al utilizar una técnica de sonido a través del cuerpo de Choujin.

Sebasu miraba el panel, ya solo faltaba su equipo y un equipo contrario.

Continuara….

* * *

 **Respuesta a los Reviews**

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y sobre el entrenamiento, si Alexis le entrenara, pero no en el examen porque ella participa y eso va contra la ley, pero más adelante si (y Naruto aprenderá a no hacerla enojar XD).

 **luisdox** : gracias y en este capítulo Sebasu ya descubrió y estás enojado tanto que acepta la idea de Kushina XD y eso es mucho peligro…...para Hiashi claro.

 **Zafir09** : gracias, sobre lo de la academia ya tengo una idea, solo voy a decir que Iruka se alegrara de no haber sido tan estúpido como ellos.

Sobre el entrenamiento Alexis no podrá ayudar porque ella participa en el examen, pero ganas tiene la chica.

Sobre los celos de Hinata, ella no es rencorosa pero se alegró en descubrir que era familia y no otro cosa XD.

Naruto lo va a descubrir en el siguiente capítulo, pensaba en hacer este pero me fue imposible.

 **Shadow Noir Wing** : gracias ya tengo pensado como Alexis castigara a Kakashi, el de Kushina no lo tengo tan claro pero lo tendrá seguro.

Sebasu será el primero en enterarse de la masacre uchiha pero solo diré eso, pero la reunión del Angel y el Cuervo será interesante y espero que te guste.

¿Reviews?

l

l

l

l

v

l


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

* * *

Sebasu miraba el panel, ya solo faltaba su equipo y un equipo contrario.

Undécimo combate: Sebasu hyuuga vs Arata Bando.

"buena suerte Oni-san" hablo la pequeña alegremente.

"Gracias" respondió Sebasu que acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña antes de desaparecer en un torbellino de agua.

"¡Cool!" dijo Naruto al ver la técnica.

" _Si sigue siendo un gennin a esa edad es un inútil como ella_ " pensó Neji con una sonrisa.

Sebasu se paró delante de su contrincante, que llevaba completamente una capucha que tapaba todo, confundiendo levemente al hyuuga.

Hayate miro a los dos mientras tosía antes de dar la señal del comienzo de la batalla.

Los dos se quedaron quietos mirándose entre ellos sin perder detalles del contrincante, esperaban ver un error de su adversario para atacar.

" _ha visto el combate de Hinata-san y Neji-baka_ " gruño levemente al recodarlo " _debería saber que no puede ocultar nada, antes mis ojos_ " pensó Sebasu activando la línea sucesoria "¿he?" miro sorprendido de que no tuviera nada, ni siquiera un Kunai." _Esto es raro_ " levanto la guardia antes el descubrimiento de que su enemigo estaba desarmado.

Sin más Arata ataco a Sebasu hacia delante sin cuidado, dándole a Sebasu la oportunidad de contraatacar, el hyuuga no perdió tiempo y le dio un gancho desde abajo hacia arriba en toda la mandíbula mandándolo a volar, mientras el enemigo escupió sangre.

" _demasiado fácil_ " pensó Sebasu cuando se fija en un detalle _"¿desde cuándo la sangre es negra?"_ miro confundido el chico.

La sangre que había escupido Arata se paró en el aire unos segundos antes de convertirse en pequeña estaca que atravesó el cuerpo de Sebasu.

"Uno menos" murmuro con una sonrisa malévola, cuando de repente el cuerpo de Sebasu se transforma en un trozo de madera, sin embargo había dejado su capucha atrás.

"Utiliza tu sangre como arma, interesante" dijo Sebasu sentado en la barandilla junto con la niña pequeña.

" _es rápido, puede competir perfectamente con los jounnin_ " pensó Kakashi al ver la velocidad del hyuuga.

" _es rápido_ " miro Neji empezando a preocuparse.

" _Su habilidad debe ser manipular el hierro que se encuentra en su sangre"_ se fija en la sangre que aún no había caído al suelo " _no, si fuera eso no sería negra_ " se bajó para seguir en combate.

Sin más empezaron a pelear, por cada herida que recibía Arata, Sebasu tenía que retroceder para evitar el ataque de la sangre negra, siguieron unos segundos peleando cuando el hyuuga retrocedió.

"Esa sangre es un dolor de cabeza" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente confundiendo a todo por su tranquilidad.

"es mi orgullo" respondió Arata con una mirada de orgullo.

"pero no es línea sucesorio, solo es algo que inyectaste" se ve como su contrincante mira sorprendida al ser descubierto "por eso tiene dos fallo, el límite de tiempo que puede utilizarlo" de repente desaparece y reaparece delante de Arata "y el daño que puede soportar, juuken" golpeo fuertemente que lo mando contra la pared agrietándolo levemente.

Antes de que Arata reaccionara Sebasu ya estaba delante de él y volvió a golpearlo con más fuerza, la sangre que soltó del cuerpo enemigo intento atacarlo pero fue borrado por una ráfaga de agua.

"ha y se me olvida decir que es débil ante las técnica suiton" dijo Sebasu ante de dar el golpe de gracia, haciendo que Arata atraviese la pared.

Sebasu espero que Hayate diera el veredicto, cuando de repente desapareció y apareció delante de la pequeña mientras que su mano sangraba levemente.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"Lo que no debería hacer" hablo Gai enojado.

"nosotros no somos jounnin" miro Sakura intentando saber que había pasado.

"Arata a atacado a la compañera de Sebasu" explico Kakashi que tenía la cinta de Konoha levantado, revelando el Sharinga.

" _Yo apena lo vi_ " pensó Neji que empezaba a sudar levemente.

Sin decir nada Sebasu bajo al suelo pero su rostro mostraba ira, mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños.

De repente apareció Arata desde los escombro de la pared, sin embargo se podía apreciar su rostro y su piel empezaba a cambia a color azul.

"ahora sabrá mi poder, Doton: Yom…" no pudo continuar al recibir un puñetazo en la cara tan fuerte, que lo tiro contra el suelo con fuerza.

"cállate" dijo Sebasu con una mirara de odio.

"¿co..como pu..puede moverte?" pregunto Arata antes de desmayarse.

"¿te refiere al veneno paralizante?" Hablo Sebasu enseñando su mano herirá, cuando aparece de la herirá una gota de agua con algo dentro de color negro que cae al suelo "¿pensaba que atraparía esa cosa sin precaución?" dijo el hyuuga que desapareció en un torbellino de agua y apareció al lado de la niña.

Todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, había sido un combate desigual más que Temari vs Tenten , para lo gennin pensaron que el hyuuga había peleado seriamente y por eso gano, pero para los jounnin vieron que Sebasu no había mostrado ni la mitad de su poder.

" _debería recoger la capucha_ " pensó Hayate cuando agarra la prenda y nota su peso " _me cuesta levantarlo, no llega al extremo como Gai, pero tampoco se toma la cosa a la ligera_ " el examinador hizo un gesto para que Sebasu recogiera su prenda, mientras este se disculpaba.

" _tengo que entrenar duro si quiero vencerlo"_ medito Neji seriamente sin admitir que estaba en problemas.

"Neji-san" hablo Sebasu que lanzo su capucha, cuando este lo cogió por instinto, se cayó de culo por el peso de la prenda

" _la he cagado_ " pensó Neji viendo su futuro no muy brillante.

" _así aprenderá a no creerse superior, ¡Dattabane!_ " grito Kushina muy emocionada.

" _si, tengo que admitir que tu idea me ha gustado_ " pensó Sebasu que se ponía al lado de la niña.

" _y espera cuando toque a Hiashi_ " sonrió la pelirroja de forma zorruna.

" _Tengo la sensación que todo el clan Hyuuga querrá mi cabeza_ " pensó Sebasu sin darle importancia.

Duodécimo combate: Naruko Uzumaki vs Chikao

Todo el mundo miro a Naruto, mientras este parpadeaba confundido.

"Naruto, ¿no habla inscrito el examen con tu sexy not Jutsu?" pregunto Sakura con intención de darle una paliza. Mientras este negaba con la cabeza.

"no sabía que era chica Naru-chan" intervino Ino intentando contener la risa.

"¡me toca!" salto la pequeña de repente llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Mientras pasaba todo esto.

Alexis salió de la sala y camino directo a la salida, meditaba en donde podría haber estado Tales en todo ese tiempo, debido a que era idéntico a Kyuubi, no podía ir al pueblo, se formaría el caos.

"¿Dónde podría estar?" Pregunto Alexis preocupada y empezó a recodar como llego a tener a Tales en su equipo.

Flash back 8 años atrás.

Se podría ver a una niña diez años con varias vendas, mientas a su lado estaba un niño de su edad con la misma condición, estaba en una ruina de un templo en un lugar del país del fuego.

"¿esto es uno de los templos Uzumaki?" preguntó el niño que resulte ser un Hyuuga por sus ojos.

"Si, Sebasu-san" hablo Alexis que llevaba algo entre sus brazos "puede llevarla" entrego a su compañero revelando que era un bebe dos años.

Caminaron un rato más hasta llegar al centro del templo, mirando a los alrededores hasta que el niño hablo.

"¿que buscamos?" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"respuesta, gracia a Naruko-chan sabemos que mi Naru-chan está vivo, pero no sabemos que paso en su día de nacimiento" hablo Alexis preocupada "si queremos cumplir la expectativa de la diosa Izanami, debemos saberlo" empezó a caminar para ver si podía encontrar una pista.

"Ok, pero ¿Cómo?" preguntó el hyuuga confundido.

"recuerdo haber leído en uno de los libro de Oka-san sobre invocar a los espíritus en uno de los templos Uzumaki" medito la niña seriamente

"¿fantasma? Espere, volviste a leer los libros que tu mama prohibió" miro Sebasu sorprendido por el dato.

"olvídalo lo que dije" dijo Alexis sudando frio al recodar la regañía que tuvo con su madre en aquel entonces.

Estuvieron durante quince minutos buscando cuando él bebe empezó a llorar, haciendo que los dos niños pararan.

"llevamos dos años así" medito Sebasu tranquilamente "casi estamos curado del ataque que sufrimos ese tiempo atrás, ¿deberíamos volver?" dijo el niño que empezó a dar de comer a Naruko.

"No, sé que Naru-chan está bien con Kakashi-nisan, Jira-chan y jii-san y el pueblo es muy amable" hablo Alexis con una sonrisa "este tiempo deberíamos buscar respuesta, si es verdad que no han tomado por muerto" explico la niña seriamente.

"Si, en ese estado podemos movernos sin llamar la atención" noto que Naruko se movía mucho "¿Qué quieres?" pregunto Sebasu cuando ve que la pequeña señala el suelo con diversión.

La niña miro lo que señalaba y se dio cuenta que el suelo del templo estaba lleno de signos.

"¡Eso es!" salto Alexis con alegría "aquí esta lo que buscamos" hablo la rubia que empezó a caminar de un lado a otro colocando algunos sellos en los suelos y paredes.

Después de un tiempo, los preparativos estaban listos.

"Alexis, ¿está seguro de esto?" pregunto Sebasu no muy convencido.

"¿tiene una idea mejor?" pregunto la niña muy seguro de su idea.

"podemos esperar" dijo el niño que acarro su brazo derecho.

"según Izanami-sama tardara unos ocho años más, no podemos esperar tanto y si por esperar pasa algo malo, ya perdí parte de mi familia, no voy a perder lo que me queda" miro a Sebasu con mucha determinación, haciendo que el niño cesara.

Cuando terminaron de hablar, la pequeña empezó a hacer sellos a gran velocidad, al termina todo el templo se ilumino y un estallido de humo salió.

"¿Oto-san?" pregunto Alexis entre el humo y tosiendo levemente.

De repente apareció la otra mitad del Kyuubi entre el humo, sorprendiendo a los dos niños que intentaron a ponerse a salvo.

" **¡ ¿DONDE DEMONIO ESTOY**?!" grito el kyuubi oscuro que intento salir del templo, pero el edificio fue diseñado para soportar ataque enemigos, incluso contra bijus.

"¿Por qué esta aquí?" pregunto Alexis a si misma confundida.

" **TU** " dijo el biju que la reconoció e intento atacarla pero es salvado por su amigo.

"el templo no soportara por mucho tiempo" murmuro Sebasu al ver la estructura agrietándose poco a poco.

"Fuiste sellado en mi hermano menor, ¿Por qué esta aquí?" volvió a preguntar la niña al biju.

" **porque debería responderte"** hablo el Kyuubi con sarcasmo y dispuso a atacar pero fue parado por unas cadenas **"** _ **¿Kushina?"**_ _._ Miro el zorro por todos lados para ver que venían de un bebe de dos año sorprendiéndolo.

"porque por eso mi padres está muerto" dijo Alexis con odio.

" **tu odio es insignificante contra el mio** " rio el biju por lo bajo.

"No es hacia ti" salto la rubia confundiendo el zorro "es quien nos ha hecho daños a nosotros" hablo Alexis muy seria.

" **¿me está incluyéndome?** " preguntó el Kyuubi levemente confundido.

"Si, ¿por favor?" se pone de rodilla y se agacha "dime que paso" Sebasu con cuidado del bebe imito a su amiga.

"….." el biju se quedó mirando unos segundos " **si respondo, ¿Qué aréis a mi después?** " preguntó el zorro con curiosidad.

"¿dejarte libre?" pregunto Alexis con inocencia.

" **JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA** " rio el biju haciendo que Sebasu y Alexis se parara los oídos y al bebe " **se nota que soy unos mocosos** " ese comentario enojo a Sebasu y Alexis " **pero tal vez me beneficie de cierta forma** " hablo el zorro tranquilamente " **tengamos un trato** "

"¿trato?" pregunto la rubia confundida.

" **si, si respondo a vuestra pregunta, no seré sellado y menos en un bebe** " señala el biju a Naruko " **también quiero cierta cosas y algunas lo sabréis al responder a vuestra preguntas, ¿aceptar el trato?** " preguntó el zorro con curiosidad

"Si" hablo Alexis sin dudar, confundiendo levemente el Kyuubi.

" **después no hay vuelta atrás** " hablo serio el biju, ya que conocía bastante la naturaleza humana.

"lo sé, pero mama decía que tal vez le hubiera gustado conocerte de otra forma" respondió Alexis con una sonrisa.

" _ **Ella es muy inocente**_ " pensó Kyuubi recordando levemente su pasado " _ **si no consigo su confianza ahora, cuando los adulto aun no le ha lavado su cabeza de que los bijus somos seres malignos, seré sellado junto con mi otra mitad más adelante**_ " medito seriamente **"¿dime que quiere saber? Aunque primero quiero que me quite esas cadenas** " ordeno el zorro esperando saber si cumpliría su petición.

Para sorpresa del biju, cumplieron con su orden y era libre, entonces Alexis pregunto qué paso en ese día, Kyuubi cumplió su palabra y conto todo lo que podía recodar, al terminar vio que los niños estaba sorprendidos.

"¿un uchiha?" pregunto Alexis sin creérselo.

" **Si, solo un Uchiha podría obligarme en contra de mi voluntad, creer que me quedaría en el lugar que me podría sellar de nuevo, no soy estúpido** " hablo Kyuubi enojado.

"es la primera vez que escucho que un biju se puede dividir" miro Sebasu con el byakugan activado para ver la diferencia.

" **Yo soy solo su lado yin, mientras el mocoso tiene mi lado yang** " explico el zorro tranquilamente.

"Necesita un nombre, ¿qué tal Tales?" pregunto Alexis con alegría.

" **mejor que kyuubi es, ¿queréis saber lo que quiero?** " hablo Tales con interés en saber cómo reaccionarían.

"¿la cabeza de quien te utilizo?" hablo la niña tranquilamente.

" **JAJAJAJA, si eso es uno, lo segundo es estar cerca de mi otra mitad y por ultimo quiero estar oculto sin ser sellado, si el uchiha descubre que estoy libre intentara capturarme y no quiero eso** " hablo el zorro dando sus deseos.

"¿Cómo te ocultamos?" miro Sebasu el gran tamaño que tenía el biju "eso es difícil" intento pensar en una solución.

" **puedo utilizar mi chakra para cambiar de tamaño, pero para eso necesito ayuda** " miro a la rubia " **enséñame tu brazo izquierdo** " Alexis lo hace levemente asustada " **no te preocupes no dolerá".**

De repente el biju toco el brazo de la niña y empezó a hacerse pequeño, mientras empezara a aparecer una marca en el brazo, al terminar Alexis vio que tenía un tatuaje de un zorro negro de nueve colas por todo su brazo y sin rastro del biju.

" **¿Qué te parece?, mocosa** " apareció la cabeza de Tales por el tatuaje, aunque su tamaño era a la de un zorro normal.

"Cool" dijo Alexis sorprendida y recuerda un detalle "¿Por qué apareciste tú y no mi padre?" pregunto la niña tristemente al no poder hablar con su padre.

" **porque él fue quien hizo el trato con el Shinigami, mientras el contrato este intacto, no podrás invocarlo** " explico Tales que volvió a ocultarse.

"Ok, gracias Tales" dijo Alexis, al menos ya sabía que había pasado en ese día y ahora estaba más seguro que tenía que hacerse más fuerte.

Fin Flash Back

Alexis dio un salto hacia afuera y camino cinco minutos, sabía que no podía tardar mucho, cuando vio algo de color marrón oscuro y pensó que había encontrado a Tales.

Tales estaba sentado en un trono hecho de piedra, mientras los animales del bosque de la muerte le atraía comida como tributo, Alexis al verlo cayo de plancha contra el suelo por la impresión.

" **Oh, se me acabo la diversión** " hablo Tales mientras comía algunas uvas tranquilamente.

"Ok, sabía que te decían que era el rey de los bijus, pero esto no es pasarse un poco" se levantó Alexis que se sacudía el polvo.

" **Tenía que distraerme con algo, ya que uno se olvidó de mi** " respondió el biju con normalidad, mientras con un gesto hacia que los animales se fueran.

"Perdona Tales, esa serpiente me hizo pasar mal y lo olvide" explico Alexis algo mosqueada recordando su batalla con orochimaru.

" **No me importa tomar el aire de vez en cuando Alexis, el problema es que estoy ocultándome para no ser sellado por esa persona** " dijo cuándo empezó a introducirse en el brazo volviendo aparecer el tatuaje.

"Si, tiene razón" dijo cuándo el biju desapareció dejando el tatuaje de zorro.

Después de vendar su brazo izquierdo y asegurarse de que no se caía, volvió hacia la torre del examen, esperando que no le tocara combatir, ni a Naruko, porque quería decir a su hermano la verdad antes de nada para evitar más problemas.

En la torre del examen.

Todo el mundo miraba como la pequeña estaba haciendo estiramiento antes de saltar hacia abajo con agilidad.

"¿Por qué no dijiste que se llama casi como mi compañero?" pregunto Sakura mosqueada porque estuvo apunto de golpear a Naruto pensando que era una de sus bromas.

"nadie pregunto" respondió Sebasu tranquilamente haciendo callar todo el mundo.

" _el mismo apellido y un nombre casi igual_ " pensó Naruto seriamente y niega con la cabeza " _no es solo casualidad, yo nací huérfano_ " apretó levemente los puños.

En donde estaba el examinador, había llegado Naruko y Chikao listo para el combate.

"espera" salto la pequeña "tengo que quitarme la capucha de entrenamiento" dijo Naruko quitándose la capucha, mostrando su pelo rubio, que tenía atada en dos coletas, sus ojos azules tenía un brillo azul como el cielo y tres rayas en cada mejilla, su cuerpo no estaba apena adelantada mostrando que tenía diez años de edad, tenía la sandalia ninja estándar, un short corto de color naranja, tiene una camiseta negra y un chaleco igual a Naruto aunque lo tenía abierta, haciendo que todo el mundo se quedó mudo al verlo.

"¿Qué demonio?" salto Naruto sorprendido igual que los demás "es idéntica a mi" señalo a la pequeña.

"Esa chaqueta no lo tenía antes" hablo Sebasu, ignorando a Naruto" ¿Cuándo se lo compro?" medito seriamente cuando recordó cierto detalle "ahora sé dónde fue para ese dinero que creímos perdido" suspiro levemente.

"Naruni-san" hablo Naruko con una sonrisa "te voy a enseñar el verdadero habilidad del Kage bushin" dijo la pequeña volviendo hacia su combate.

Naruto estaba sorprendido pero con el tiempo se empezó a enojar al notar que fue llamado oni-san.

" _descubrir de esa forma no ha sido buena idea, Dattabane_ " hablo Kushina preocupada.

" _Lo sé, Alexis intento decirlo antes pero no encontró el momento adecuado_ " recordó la veces que quería Alexis decirlo en el examen pero el temor de que suspendiera dicho examen por el shock, hizo que se callara más de una vez.

" _¿ella es mi imouto?, ¿Dónde ha estado? ¿Por qué me dijeron que era huérfano, si ella está viva?, el anciano Hokage no me mentiría si tuviera algún familiar vivo, ¿Qué está pasando?, Dattabayo_ " apretó levemente la barandilla por el enojo.

"Kakashi-sensei" llamo Sakura al peli gris "¿Qué quiere decir la verdadera habilidad del Kage bushin?" pregunto la Haruno confundida.

"si lo observa lo sabrás" respondió su sensei con una sonrisa de ojito _"¿Quién es esa niña?, Kushina-san y Minato-sensei murieron en el ataque del kyuubi, es imposible que nazca estando ellos muerto, pero esa cadenas que se vio antes, era la habilidad de Kushina-san, ¿Quién es esa niña?"_ pensó Kakashi que levanto la cinta para ver si era una ilusión.

Hayate miro a los dos luchadores antes de dar la señal del comienzo de combate.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y Naruto ya sabe la existencia de Naruko,¿ cómo reaccionara? pues eso se verá más adelante XD.

Y Naruto no recibirá ayuda de sus hermanas, porque ellas participan en el examen.

 **luisdox** : si Sebasu interviniera no pasaría la famosa promesa de Naruto con la sangre de Hinata, (porque Sebasu lo manda al hospital a cuidado intensivo al pobre neji XD)

 **Zafir09:** sobre los dos estilo juuken, me fije el de anime, pero no estoy seguro si lo pondré igual o lo modificare.

En este capítulo Neji sabe que lo va a pasar mal con Sebasu y cuando toque a Hiashi va a maldecir a Sebasu muuuucho, tanto que le mandaran a Todo el clan detrás de él XD.

 **Shadow Noir Wing** : Espero que te guste como se unió Tales en el equipo 12, sobre la pelea de Alexis, mejor leerlo.

Si también me base en Beyblade, antes tenía un Fics en foroDZ pero me quede sin internet y cuando volví a tener (después de un año), había borrado mi historia y mi pc había formateado ToT que rabia al perder el fics, pero en parte me alegre porque se me fue la mano y no sabía cómo terminarla sin que se viera forzado XD.

Las invocaciones ya se me ocurrieron uno y espero que te guste.

Sobre clanes lo recibí y fue mejor de lo que pensaba, claramente va a ayudar mucho.

 **PD** : el hecho que estoy actualizando rápido es por dos cosas, casi estoy de vacaciones del trabajo (lo que significa que apena tengo que calentarme la cabeza) y porque en parte del capítulo está basado en el manga, por lo cual no tengo que pensar mucho solo añadir un poco.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

* * *

En ese momento, Naruko creo diez clones y mando atacar a Chikao, la original se alejó del combate y se sentó apodándose la pared mientras meditaba con los ojos cerrados.

" _Ella sabe la verdadera función de la técnica_ " miro Gai al ver la actitud de la niña.

"me está subestimando" hablo Chikao enojado sacando su dos wakizashi.

Su contrincante ataco con su dos armas, los clones sacaron sus kunais para defenderse y atacar, al cabo de cinco minutos vieron como pudo con facilidad a dos clones, pero al acabar con eso dos el tercero le costó, mientras los demás empezaron a esquivarlo sin apena dificultar.

" _voy cambiar de táctica_ " pensó guardando la wakizashi "Doton: Yomi Hashita (Elemento Tierra: Picos infernales)" apareció picos de tierra debajo de algunos clones desapareciéndolo. "solo me queda dos" miro a la dos clones que estaba hablando entre ellos.

Sin más el clon de la izquierda ataco, mientras el de la derecha empezó a hacer sellos.

"Fuuton: Kaze no kiri (Elemento viento: cuchilla de viento)" con su brazo derecho hizo un movimiento horizontal creado algunas cuchillas de viento y lo lanzó contra su rival.

"Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Elemento Tierra: Escudo de Tierra)" Chikao toco con las dos manos al suelo mientras apareció una pared de tierra delante.

El ataque de Naruko choco contra el muro clavándolo y casi rompiendo la pared de tierra, lo que no conto su contrincante es que el clon que faltaba ataco a su lado derecho dando un gran puñetazo en la cara mandándolo lejos.

"maldita sea" maldijo sacando de nuevo sus dos armas y volvió a atacar con más fuerza que antes.

En ese tiempo los jounnin de Konoha miraban sorprendido ante la habilidad de la niña.

" _Alexis y Sebasu le ha enseñado muy bien_ " medito Kurenai al ver la destreza de la pequeña.

" _¿le enseño su afición elemental?"_ parpadeo Kakashi sorprendido " _cuando se fueron de Konoha ellos no sabían nada del tema, ¿Cuándo lo aprendieron?"_ intento el peli gris adivinar cuando lo supieron.

" _su taijutsu es superior a la de Naruto_ " se fijó Gai como Naruko esquivaba la wakizashi " _se parece un poco al estilo hyuuga flexible, si no fuera porque soy un maestro en Taijutsu y que en el equipo hay un hyuuga, no hubiera notado esa pequeña semejanza_ " miro Gai a Sebasu " _ese chico modifico para que fuera utilizado por un no hyuuga o solo le enseño taijutsu básico basado en sus habilidades, cuál sea la respuesta ha sido un acierto_ " medito seriamente el maestro en Taijutsu.

En el combate, Chikao consiguió acabar con los dos clones que quedaba y miro a la original que se levantó tranquilamente.

"acabare contigo, Doton: Yomi Hashita" pero se sorprendió al ver como Naruko salto esquivando las estacas de tierra con facilidad y a continuación se colgó en uno tranquilamente "¿está jugando conmigo?" pregunto enojado sacando su dos armas.

Chikao intento corta a Naruko con sus dos armas pero no lo conseguía, no importa cuanto lo intentaba, la niña conseguía esquivarlo con facilidad y eso le estaba frustrando y fue peor cuando Naruko con facilidad agarro uno de su arma y lo utilizo para parar la otra.

"¿Qué está pasando?· pregunto Sakura sorprendida por el cambio de ritmo del combate.

"Fácil" hablo Kakashi al ver como la pequeña esquivaba el puñetazo obligando a soltar el arma "Naruko ha utilizado la verdadera función del Kage bushin" miro a Naruto "esa técnica se utiliza para el espionaje" hablo esperando de que Naruto notara el mensaje oculto.

"¿espionaje?" miro el Uzumaki sin entenderlo.

"Si todo lo que el clon aprende, vuelve al original" explico Kakashi al notar que el rubio no se dio cuenta.

"Ya lo tengo" salto Sakura muy seguro "con los Kage bushin, aprendió el estilo de su enemigo, velocidad de ataque y reacción, manía que tiene en el combate y técnicas que utiliza." Explico la Haruno feliz de descubrirlo "eso explica porque Naruto mejoro tanto en poco tiempo, siempre está utilizando el kage bushin en las misiones, eso es un motón de experiencia, tanto que supero a Kiba y dejaste de ser ese chico que era el último de la clase, fuiste muy listo en aprender esa técnica Naruto"

"Ja, Por qué cree que lo aprendí" salto Naruto con una sonrisa ocultando su nerviosismo " _no sabía que fuera tan útil, fue lo primero que vi en el pergamino_ " pensó el rubio con la suerte que había tenido.

"Kakashi-sensei, ¿sabías todo eso?" Pregunto Sakura sorprendida al descubrir el secreto de Naruto.

"Si, por eso no quería intervenir, la mejor enseñanza es cometer errores, solo observaba en caso de que fuera peligroso" explico Kakashi tranquilamente.

" _¿esa es la explicación?, Kakashi no hizo nada_ " miro Kurenai decepcionada al saber la verdad.

" _mi eterno rival me ha decepcionado_ " pensó Gai al ver el potencial del chico y que su amigo decidió no hacer nada.

" _Ni se molestó en explicar a su alumno la técnica que tenía en su repertorio_ " suspiro Asuma decepcionado.

" _Kakashi-san es verdad que los errores se aprende más, pero si no le enseña, ¿Cómo puede cometer un error?, en eso as fallado como maestro_ " pensó Sebasu muy serio.

" _Si, ya tengo pensado su castigo y para eso necesito que me ayude_ " hablo Kushina tranquilamente dando mala espina al chico.

Naruko seguía esquivando, quería ayudar a su oni-chan en hacerse más fuerte y para eso tenía que saber la verdad sobre el Kage bushin, miro de reojo y vio como Naruto y Kakashi hablaban dando a entender que ya lo sabía, por lo tanto decidió terminar el combate.

Lo que no sabía es que Chikao se arto y soltó su arma y agarro las manos de Naruko y lo empujo contra la pared con fuerza y puso la mano de la rubia delante de ella hacia abajo con fuerza.

"te tengo" murmuro el chico en el oído de la niña con malicia.

"¿seguro?" sonrió Naruko dando mala espina a su enemigo "no debiste acercarte tanto" decía en el oído de su contrincante.

"tus cadenas salen de tu espalda, tus manos esta sujetada por los míos, ¿Cómo puede vencerme?" preguntó el con firmeza.

" _podría golpearte en tus partes_ " pensó Naruko rodando los ojos al notar que no había sujetado sus piernas " _aunque creo que este es mejor_ " sonrió la niña de forma zorruna "¿conoces el rasengan?"

"¿raseque?" cuando ve una esfera azul en la mano de la niña "oh, mier…" no termino al recibir la técnica en el abdomen mandándolo a volar.

"nunca te pegue contra un enemigo, aunque sea una niña linda" dijo Naruko dando un guiño.

" _esa es mi pequeña, ¡Dattabane!"_ salto Kushina eufórica al ver como gano la niña.

"se parece de cierta forma" murmuro Sebasu recordando unos de los combate de Kushina.

Los jounnin estaba en shock, la niña había utilizado la técnica del cuarto hokage sin dificultar, dando a entender que era un genio.

" _completamente es la contraparte de Naruto_ " medito Kakashi seriamente.

"ganador Naruko Uzumaki" dijo Hayate entre toces.

"bien gane, Dattabayo" salto la niña felizmente.

"también tiene mi tic verbal, Dattabayo" miro Naruto levemente mosqueado.

La niña empezó a subir la escalera alegremente sin saber, que Naruto estaba mirándolo seriamente.

"Oni-san" dijo Naruko alegremente esperando un saluda acogedor.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Naruto seriamente incomodando a la pequeña.

"es…esto…¿tu imouto?" dijo la niña levemente nerviosa.

"No puede ser, los padres de Naruto murieron en el día que nació" respondió Kakashi mirando a la niña sin fiarse demasiado.

"Y tu debería haber cuidado de Naru-chan siendo el alumno de su padre" apareció Alexis mosqueada que abrazo a Naruko desde atrás para calmarla.

"Alexis-san, ella no puede.." Kakahsi no pudo seguir al recibir un puñetazo en el estómago de parte de la chica.

"¿Qué no puede?, lo que no puede es saber quién es Naruto y mirar a otro lado como hiciste, yo confié," apretó fuertemente los puños e intenta no llorar "confié en que lo cuidaría y que el pueblo lo trataría bien, cuando vuelvo a Konoha descubro que ni una sola vez le visitaste antes de ser un gennin y el pueblo lo trato como la peste, ¿Cómo quiere que me sienta?, mi padre te enseño muchas cosas, entre ella humildad, as manchado el nombre de mi padre y as pisoteado su confianza, no tiene derecho decir que fuiste su alumno" dijo Alexis agarrando el cuello del chaleco y lo levanta bruscamente.

"Alexis-san" intento Gai parar la conversación pero Sebasu se puso en medio.

"quien quiera intervenir será sobre mi" dijo el hyuuga activando su línea sucesoria.

"¡basta!" dijo Naruto mosqueado, parando todo el mundo.

"Naruto yo" intento Alexis tocar el hombro pero el chico se lo impidió de mala manera.

"Yo no tengo familia, siempre fui un huérfano" murmuro Naruto sin mirar a las dos chicas y se fue a un lado.

"Na…Naruto" se quedó en shock su hermana mayor igual que la menor.

" _eso es bueno_ " dijo Kushina tranquilamente.

" _pues yo no lo veo_ " gruño levemente Sebasu.

" _él no ha dicho que se fuera o le odias a la dos y ha desviado la mirada, significa que necesita tiempo para asimilar que si tiene familia, después de todo a estado solo desde que nació"_ hablo la pelirroja sin duda alguna, pero lo último miro al suelo tristemente.

"Alexis" hablo Sebasu levemente preocupado "no quiero molestarte pero te toca, pero antes" puso su puño derecho en la frente de Alexis con suavidad.

" _Tranquila mi niña, solo está sorprendido por la gran noticia y está en negación_ " hablo Kushina apareciendo las dos mujeres en el campo de flores.

" _¿de verdad?"_ pregunto Alexis esperanzada.

" _Si, solo dale un poco de tiempo, aunque si quiere quitarte un poco de estrés, patea a ese idiota, ¡Dattabane!_ " dijo la pelirroja levantado el puño con fuerza y alegría.

" _Gracias Oka-san_ " se despidió la chica que volvió al mundo real.

Decimotercer combate: Alexis Eiko Namikaze Uzumaki vs Aki Ueshima

Alexis bajo, mientras Naruko levemente temblaba, ella esperaba una reunión feliz, pero no fue el caso y sintió mal a no darse cuenta que su alegría podría haber sido su causa.

"no es tu culpa" abrazo Sebasu desde atrás y le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente.

"vi cómo me miro cuando me abrazo Alexis, sentí enojo pero también envidia" explico la pequeña tristemente.

"vuelvo a repetir, tu no tiene la culpa de nada" hablo tranquilamente el chico "además, sentiste que te odiaba" la niña lo niega con la cabeza "eso significa que aún puede ver ese final feliz que desea" sonrió Sebasu esperando alegrar a la pequeña.

"Gracias Oni-chan" sonrió Naruko que se había calmado un poco.

En el combate Hayate dio la señal, Aki fue a gran velocidad sorprendiendo a todos los gennin y algunos jouunin pero el shock final fue cuando Alexis golpeo la cara mandándolo al suelo y a continuación se fue haciendo un shushin de llamas de fuego.

El examinador miro a Aki y vio que estaba inconsciente demostrando que había ganado Alexis con un solo golpe y decidió dar la noticia del vencedor.

"está enojada" murmuro Naruko sin abandonar el abrazo de Sebasu.

"si y parece que la primera víctima es cierto ciclope" dijo el hyuuga esperando que Kakashi lo escuchara.

" _Dudo que Alexis-san me escuche_ " suspiro Kakashi " _tendré que aceptar el castigo, pero dudo que me haga algo, cuando estamos en un examen_ " medito la probabilidades de salir entre vivo o medio vivo.

Todos los gennin bajaron para pasar la siguiente prueba, el Hokage explico que tenía un mes para entrenar y descansar, antes de seguir le hicieron coger un numero de una caja, mientras el Hokage también lo hacía por Alexis que se había ido para calmarse un poco y el Hokage decidió tomar su lugar para ayudarla.

"Decir que numero tenéis" Hablo el Hokage tranquilamente y cada gennin dice su número "Ok, este es la lista del torneo" dijo el anciano mientras Ibiki enseño la lista del torneo.

1-Naruto Uzumaki Vs 2-Neji Hyuuga

3-Gaara Vs 4-Sasuke Uchiha.

5-Kangurö Vs 6-Shino Aburame

7-Temari Vs 8-Shikamaru Nara

9-Dosu Kinuta vs 10-Naruko Uzumaki.

11-Sebasu Hyuuga vs 12- Alexis Eiko Namikaze Uzumaki.

" _es perfecto_ " Pensó Neji con una sonrisa al ver que el primer combate era contra Naruto y que el enfrentamiento con Sebasu seria a la final si llegara a pasar.

" _Neji Hyuuga, mi primer rival, ¡pues me viene que ni pintado!"_ miro Naruto a Neji seriamente.

" _voy a pensar que los Uzumaki tiene un don de la suerte_ " medito Sebasu al recodar la promesa de Naruto.

" _te lo dije_ " hablo Kushina alegremente en pesar como su hijo le iba a dar una paliza al genio de los hyuuga.

" _Lo que me preocupa es su siguiente combate_ " miro Sebasu levemente a Gaara.

" _lo sé pero ¿y el tuyo?"_ pregunto la pelirroja con curiosidad.

"´ _quien gane el mejor_ " respondió tranquilamente el chico.

" _sabes que voy animar a mi hija_ " cruzo de brazo Kushina aunque olvido que él no podía verla.

" _¿Quién no animaría a su hija?"_ Pregunto Sebasu con una sonrisa.

" _aun así te deseo suerte_ , _¡Dattabane!"_ hablo la Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

"Gracias, sensei" murmuro Sebasu tranquilamente, pero nota como Kakashi no estaba entre los jounnin confundiéndolo.

En otro lugar, Kaburo huía por el bosque después de fallar en matar el Uchiha por culpa de Kakashi, fue interesante enfrentarse al ninja copy pero no podía perder el tiempo y arruinar los planes de Orochimaru, cuando piso tierra, vio de repente una hoja de Katana a pocos milímetros de su cara.

"No está nada mal, Alexis-san" se limpiaba levemente la herida de la mejilla que desapareció después de tocarla.

"la sospecha de mi compañero que tuvo años atrás no fueron imaginaciones suyas" respondió la chica seriamente sin bajar la guardia.

"me gustaría hablar contigo de eso, pero tengo prisa" hablo Kabuto con una sonrisa falsa.

"Ok, pero creo que esto no lo necesita" enseño Alexis un pequeño frasco que tenía sangre en ella "si pensaba que podía obtener mi sangre fácilmente estaba equivocado" lo abrió y vio que se evaporo "el sello que tenía no solo evitaba la propalación del veneno, también de que obtuviera mi sangre sin mi consentimiento" tiro el frasco al suelo tranquilamente.

"gracias por decírmelo, hubiera sido una gran vergüenza ante el" dijo Kaburo ocultando su mirada y aun conservando esa sonrisa falsa.

"deja tus juegos sicológico, sé que trabaja para Orochimaru, huele a serpiente" hablo Alexis seriamente apuntando con su katana.

"¿te lo dijo un pajarito?" hablo con burla el peli gris.

"no un zorro" respondió la chica cuando desaparece Kabuto en una cortina de humo "no ha dejado rastro y Sebasu no está conmigo, solo puedo hacer una cosa" se mordió el dedo e hizo unos sellos "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo Alexis colocando la mano en el suelo.

De la nada apareció una cortina de humo, al disiparse aparecieron dos zorro de cinco colas de tamaño normal.

"Yin" llamo la chica al zorro negro con punta blanca en sus colas y ojos rojos como la sangre "Yang" miro al zorro blanco con puntas negras y ojos azules como el cielo "quiero que persigáis a este hombre" le enseña la sangre de la Katana y los zorros lo olfatea "si podéis traerlo con vida mejor, pero si se resiste no dudéis en matar" los zorros afirma con la cabeza "pero si encontrar con un hombre con olor a serpiente retiraos por favor" pidió Alexis precaución antes de que los dos salieran corriendo a una velocidad sobrenatural.

"no sabía que tuviera esa invocación" apareció Kakashi tranquilamente.

"lo conseguí hace 8 años atrás" acaricio levemente su brazo izquierdo "¿huía de ti?" pregunto Alexis con cierta curiosidad.

"Si, impedí que matara a Sasuke" esa noticia sorprendió a la rubia.

"gracias" se acercó Alexis cuando pone su mano en el pecho de Kakashi y aparece un signo y varias líneas "aunque no te libra de tu castigo" dijo después de colocar un sello en el peli gris.

"¿Qué me hiciste?" pregunto Kakashi levemente nervioso.

"Nada, solo que cada vez que intente leer un libro erótico, se quemara en tus manos" sonrió Alexis de forma angelical, haciendo que Kakashi empezará a sudar.

"¿es una broma?" preguntó el peli gris esperando que fuera eso.

"vamos a ver" saca el último tomo Icha Icha y se lo da al hombre.

Kakashi se sorprendió que tuviera la última novela, no pudo evitar la tentación y lo abrió, en el momento se quemó, dejando al ninja copy en shock.

"¿cu...cuánto dura el efecto?" pregunto Kakashi aun mirando su manos levemente intentando detener sus tic nervioso.

"un mes" dijo Alexis que desapareció en un tornado de fuego.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" grito Kakashi como si hubiera quitado lo más valioso de su vida.

En otro lugar.

Kabuto sonrió al descubrí que no había engañado a la generación de Oro de Konoha, pero por suerte estuvieron fuera durante todo ese tiempo haciendo su trabajo fácil.

"bueno es una lástima irme de aquí" hablo tranquilamente el peli gris cuando apareció los dos zorro de Alexis "¿Qué tenemos aquí?" pregunto con sarcasmo al ver el tamaño del animal.

"te viene con nosotros" hablo Yang tranquilamente.

"¿y si no quiero?" pregunto Kabuto sin cambiar su tono.

"Te mataremos" dijo Yin, de repente los dos zorros crecieron al tamaño de una casa.

"vale, eso no me lo esperaba" miro sorprendido el peli gris temiendo por su vida.

"ku ku ku ku, interesante invocación" apareció Orochimaru entre las sombras.

"no intervenga" gruño Yin dispuesto a atacar al sannin, cuando su compañero lo detiene.

"ese es el tipo que Alexis-sama aviso, tenemos que retirarnos" hablo el zorro blanco tranquilamente.

"la próxima vez no tendrá tanta suerte" gruño el zorro negro justo antes de desaparecer en humo junto con su compañero.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los Reviews**

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y sobre el mes de entrenamiento, diré que Alexis va hacer varias cosas locas, (entre ellos a un sannin sapo)

 **Zafir09** :Gracias, más adelante se descubrirá quien es Naruko realmente, sobre Naruto tardara un poco en aceptar a Alexis y Naruko, pero lo ara, ¿Cuándo? Eso tiene que leerlo XD.

¿reviews?

l

l

l

l

l

v


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

* * *

Sebasu estaba en la sala de espera del hospital junto con Naruko, antes había encontrado con Alexis a mitad de camino y había explicado sobre el asunto de Kabuto y Kakashi, sonrió al descubrir que clase de castigo había puesto al ninja copy, pero se preocupó sobre el asunto de Kabuto.

" _era un espía_ " pensó seriamente, mientras Naruko dormía en su regazo.

" _¿no sería mejor haber sido jounnin?, hubiera obtenidos más información_ " hablo Kushina en la mente del chico.

" _creo que buscaba información de los novatos de todos los países ninja y siendo gennin podían hacerlo_ " medito el hyuuga seriamente

" _para después reclutarlos o…"_ recordó la pelirroja los experimento de Orochimaru.

" _si mejor no seguir por ese tema_ " intento Sebasu cambiar de tema y miro el reloj "es tarde" murmuro el chico levemente enojado.

" _dos horas y no aparecido ningún hyuuga para ver como esta_ " hablo Kushina también levemente enojada.

" _quería hablar con Kurenai sobre el tema de Hinata-san, pero Shino-san le convenció para que le ayudara a entrenar y no pudimos hablar, pero ella me pidió que cuando saliera le avisara inmediatamente, ¿Cómo puede una mujer que no tiene nada que ver con el clan y tenga más afecto a la chica que el de su propia sangre?"_ se preguntó Sebasu con los puños apretados de la rabia y nota que la pequeña se mueve incómodamente y la acaricia para calmar a la pequeña.

" _ya sabremos cuando aparezca ese ciego engreído_ " salto Kushina enojada " _voy a darle la paliza que superara con crece de la última vez, ¡Dattabane!_ " levanto los puños para dar su punto.

" _¿Cuánto fue la última vez?"_ pregunto Sebasu con cierto interés.

" _duro dos meses, 5 días, 4 horas y 30 minutos en salir del hospital, Dattabane_ " sonrió la pelirroja con orgullo de su trabajo.

" _ahora entiendo porque Hiashi y Fugaku te temían_ " pensó el chico riendo levemente nervioso.

" _pero, ¿dónde fue mi hija?_ " pregunto Kushina confundida al ver que Alexis no acompaño a su compañero.

" _¿Alexis?"_ medito Sebasu seriamente "creo que fue a hablar con algunos contactos" murmuro el chico al recodar que tenías varios amigos antes de irse de Konoha.

"necesito ir al baño" murmuro Naruko levantándose y bostezando levemente.

"cuando termine mejor ve a la casa, necesita descansar y dile a Karin-san que llegare tarde" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Ok, adiós oni-chan" dijo Naruko que se despidió dando un beso en la mejilla sonrojando levemente el chico.

" _es alegre y cariñosa_ " pensó Kushina con una sonrisa.

En otro lugar.

Naruto había ido al hospital para buscar a Kakashi, quería saber algunas cosas que había ocurrido recientemente, pero decidió posponerlo hasta después del examen chuunin para no distraerse y perder, cuando al fin había encontrado, vio el ninja copy con un aura de tristeza confundiendo al rubio.

Después de 5 minutos.

Corría por los tejados, Kakashi había negado entrenarlo pero había dejado con Ebisu, según el copy ninja era mejor enseñando que él, el rubio pensó que tal vez tenía razón, después de escuchar las palabras de la chica que se llamaba Alexis, empezó a pensar que su sensei no era tan buen maestro como ninja que es, pero decidió seguir confiando y quería que fuera el quien le entrenara.

Ebusi al ver que su nuevo aprendiz se negaba a aceptarle, hizo un trato y era que si podía evitarlo durante todo el día, convencería a Kakashi que lo entrenara el, el rubia al ver su oportunidad acepto y empezó el juego.

"será fácil" murmuro Naruto muy seguro de su victoria.

"¿eso cree?" pregunto Ebisu detrás de él.

"¿tan pronto?, Kage bushin" creo varios clones que se dispersaron por todo Konoha.

"buena estrategia Naruto-san, pero yo también se el Kage bushin" imito Ebisu la acción del Uzumaki.

Uno de los clones de Naruto fue a esconderse en una tienda de dulce, la dueña era una jovencita muy amable que nunca la trato mal, cuando llego vio que estaba su supuesta hermana mayor, decido esconderse y espiar.

"¡qué bueno están!" hablo Alexis terminado de comer su dulce, provocando que Naruto lo mirara enojado al ver que estaba comiendo sin ningún remordimiento.

"me alegro que este bien" apareció la dueña de la tienda alegremente y disimuladamente le entrega una nota a Alexis.

"gracias y ¿están todos?" pregunto la rubia que empezó a leer seriamente llamando la atención de Naruto.

"si aquí están las lista de las tienda que negaron a dejarle entrar o le cobro el doble a Naruto-san, tarde mucho en recopilar toda esa información" hablo la dueña de la tienda seriamente sorprendiendo a Naruto al saber de qué iba el tema.

"gracias, mucha gracias por cuidar de mi hermano menor" abrazo Alexis con cariño a su amiga.

"claro que lo aria, después de todo soy tu mejor amiga y además no soy tan estúpido para no diferencia entre una bestia con cola y de tu hermano, es que se ve a simple vista" hablo la chica levemente enojada al ver como trataban al niño.

"me cuido porque era su hermano" murmuro Naruto al no creerse todas las veces que la dueña le invito a un dulce sin pedir nada a cambio y fue porque era amiga de su hermana.

"Además estoy ansiosa de saber que vas hacer" miro a su amiga con mucho interés.

"solo diré que pagaran por lo que hizo a mi Naru-chan" dijo Alexis con una risa malévola.

"o eso va a ser grande" abrió los ojos de par en par al conocer esa sonrisa.

"muy grande" respondió Alexis sin borrar aun esa sonrisa malévola.

Naruto quería seguir espiando pero fue pillado por Ebisu y el clon del rubio se deshizo, llamándolo la atención de las dos chicas. Ebusi salió de su escondite y explico Alexis lo que estaba ocurriendo entre él y Naruto.

"Kakashi ha sido inteligente, sabe que tu tiene mejor experiencia entrenando y sabrá corregir mejor los errores de mi hermano" hablo Alexis que se despidió de su amiga y empezó a caminar.

"Si, por ahora he visto uno muy grave, no entiendo como en la academia no lo corrigieron, yo acepto que al principio no me caía bien pero como profesor no dejaría que afectara su carrera ninja, no se dan cuenta que un futuro el seria uno de los que defendería Konoha de los enemigos" hablo Ebisu que empezó a caminar al lado de la chica.

"creo que voy a pasar por la academia ante de irme a casa" hablo Alexis con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

"si va a hablar con los profesores, habla con Iruka-san" aconsejo el jouunin a la rubia.

"¿Iruka-san?" parpadeo la chica confundida.

"si el único profesor que tomo en cuenta a Naruto-san" explico Ebisu tranquilamente.

"¿el único?" pregunto Alexis mientras empezó a soltar levemente su instinto asesino.

"Si" hablo levemente nervioso a recodar que era hija de cierta pelirroja.

"Gracias Ebisu-san" sonrió la chica de forma angelical dando mala espina al jounnin, cuando desaparece en un tornado de fuego.

"tengo la sensación de que Iruka-san va a ser el unido en no darse de baja" dijo ante de desaparecer demostrando que era un Kage bushin.

En la academia.

Iruka caminada de un lado a otro de la sala preocupado e intrigado, había escuchado rumores de que habían encontrado a un superviviente de la familia de Naruto y que no se había tomado bien el trato que dieron al rubio, incluso escucho que había apaleado a Kakashi por no tomarlo seriamente en su entrenamiento.

"¿será verdad o mentira?" murmuro Iruka cuando se encuentra con una chica hermosa de pelo rubio con tonos rojizos. "¿desea algo?" preguntó el hombre educadamente pero por un motivo le resultaba familiar.

"¿podría indicarme la sala de profesores por favor?" pregunto Alexis educadamente con una sonrisa angelical.

"si, sígueme" indico Iruka dando la espalda a la chica sin saber el peligro que corría ante ese gesto.

Unos minutos más tarde.

Llegaron a la sala de profesores, Alexis había estado analizando al hombre que estaba delante de él y noto que estaba nervioso, intento adivinar el motivo sin resultado y se dio por vencido pero decidió que este sería el primero de la lista de baja del profesorado.

"Gracias, ¿esta todos dentro?" preguntó con una falsa sonrisa pero no lo noto el profesor y afirma con la cabeza "¿Por qué no está adentro?" volvió preguntar la chica con intención de que entrara también.

"estoy preocupado por Naruto" contesto Iruka rascando levemente la nuca.

"¿Naruto?" parpadeo Alexis sorprendida y recordó lo que dijo Ebisu "¿Iruka-san?" miro la chica confundida levemente.

"Si, que error mío en no presentarme" entrego la mano para saludar pero recibió un beso en la mejilla de parte de la chica sonrojando levemente el profesor.

"gracias por cuidar de mi hermanito" dijo entrando en la puerta de la sala de profesores.

Iruka estaba en shock por el gesto aunque no duro mucho, cuando quedaba pocos milímetros para cerrar la puerta pudo notar que la sala se volvió en un caos y al cerrar escucho golpes y gritos de dolor.

"los rumores se queda corto" murmuro Iruka aun sorprendido "¡espera!, ¿dijo hermanito?" Volvió a quedar en shock al descubrir la verdad de la chica.

Con Naruto.

Naruto supo que la mitad de sus clones había sido pillados y que su contrincante sabia el Kage bushin, se alegraba de que le dijeran cual era la verdadera función de su técnica porque al no saberlo hubiera ignorado esa información en su cabeza.

"ella era amiga de Alexis-ne..digo Alexis" rectifico Naruto aun negando que tenía una hermana., cuando nota a los lejos a dos profesores de la academia "genial, ahora volverán a reírse de mi" murmuro el rubio cuando nota que estaba apoyándose entre ellos y con la ropa rotas y cubierto de moretones y cortes.

"per..gon..na Naru-saga no…vol…gere…mos a re..irgo de ti" hablaron los profesores con dificultar al faltarles algunos dientes y los labios rotos.

"etto…Ok" dijo Naruto apenas entendiendo la palabras de los adultos y pensó que tal vez fue obra de su hermana "¿Alexis?" al pronunciar al nombre de la chica, los dos hombre dieron un brinco y empezaron a correr como si su vida dependiera de esto, dejando a Naruto a cuadro.

Después del recuperarse del shock decido seguir escondiéndose de Ebusi, por desgracia fue encontrado y a continuación derrotado aceptando de mala gana las enseñanza del jounnin.

En el Ichiraku Ramen, Ebisu explico lo que fallaba y el plan de entrenamiento que consistía en caminar sobre el agua, fueron a las agua termales de Konoha para practicarlo, cuando Naruto empezó a pillar el tranquillo vio a un peli blanco espiando los baños de la mujeres.

"no sé quién eres, pero no soporto a los salidos" ataco Ebisu al peli blanco, cuando se dio cuenta quien era su enemigo no pudo reaccionar a tiempo y fue vencido por un sapo que invoco su adversario.

"no arme tanto escándalo caray, ¡Qué si se enteran, ¿Qué?!" hablo el hombre levemente preocupado.

Naruto fue a comprobar a Ebusi y se encontró que estaba inconsciente, por consecuencia se quedó sin maestro y miro al peliblanco seriamente.

"tú, me ha dejado sin maestro" señalo levemente enojado.

"no me dejaba documentarme" respondió el sannin que hizo desaparecer a la rana.

"eso es mentira" salto Naruto enojado.

"mira soy escritor" saco Jiraiya el libro Icha Icha de su chaqueta.

"¡ese libro!" recordó Naruto el libro que Kakashi leía.

" _vaya se está haciendo muy famoso_ " pensó el sannin con alegría.

"no vale nada y tu tiene que entrenarme por haberme dejado sin maestro" señalo el rubio desafiante.

"no me gusta los descarados como tú y no me van los hombres" respondió el sannin enojado.

"¿y si hago eso?" dijo Naruto utilizando el sexy not jutsu.

"¡Yuju!, ese cuerpazo es de mi tipo, ¿Cómo se llama la técnica?" dijo Jiraiya todo alegre con un hilillo de sangre por la nariz.

"etto..sexy not jutsu" respondió Naruto levemente nervioso.

"buena idea, eres un genio" salto el sannin muy feliz

" _adultos, todos caen ante esta técnica_ " pensó el Uzumaki con una gota en la cabeza. "entonces, ¿me ayuda a entrenar?" dijo con un tono seductor.

"claro, con una condición" respondió Jiraiya que giro levemente dando la espalda al chico.

"¿Cuál condición?" pregunto Naruto con las mejillas coloradas y colocando su dedo índice en los labios de forma seductor.

"que mantenga esa forma durante todo el tiempo" respondió Jiraiya con otro hilillo de sangre en la nariz.

"Eres un maldito pervertido vulgar" salto Naruto cancelando la técnica.

"no soy un vulgar pervertido, yo soy el rey de los pervertidos" respondió Jiraiya haciendo un gesto raro con las manos.

" _este tío me supera_ " pensó Naruto con un tic en el ojo.

"¿Eres el rey de los pervertido, jirai-chan?" pregunto Alexis detrás de Jiraiya con una toalla en la mano indicando que iba a bañarse pero cambio de idea al ver al peli blanco.

"sabía que estaba viva" dijo el sannin alegremente intentando cambiar de tema y mira cierta parte de la chica "mejor de lo que esperaba" antes de que Jiraiya reaccionara Alexis lanzo al baño de mujeres, provocando que todas las mujeres empezara a golpear al sannin cruelmente y sin piedad.

"odio a los pervertidos" mira a Naruto seriamente "esa técnica" murmuro Alexis mirándolo con un cierto tic en el ojo.

"Yo no sabía nada de Naruko, lo invente para llamar la atención" salto Naruto rápidamente haciendo que Alexis se diera cuenta del verdadero motivo de la técnica y suspira levemente.

"que no te vuelva a ver con esa técnica y menos a Naruko-chan ella te daría una paliza" aconsejo Alexis que decidió volver a la mansión al estar más segura de no ser espiada mientras se bañaba.

En el Hospital

Sebasu estaba ahora en la habitación de Hinata, habían dicho los médicos que la operación había sido un éxito y que en un mes aproximadamente podría empezar a entrenar de nuevo, Sebasu suspiro y dio las gracias, al quedar solo miro a la ventana completamente enojado.

" _ya es de noche y no paso nadie_ " dijo Sebasu liberando instinto asesino.

" _cálmate molestara a los enfermo y eso incluye a Hinata-chan_ " intento Kushina calmar al hyuuga.

"lo siento" murmuro el chico sintiéndose mal.

No muy lejos, Dosu fue a atacar a Gaara por sorpresa, quería asegurarse de que Sasuke se clasificara y para eso tenía que eliminar al gennin de la arena y después iría a la pequeña Uzumaki para clasificarse, tenía todo pensado, excepto que era un peón sacrificable para Orochimaru, cuando Dosu se dio cuenta de todo fue demasiado tarde y fue asesinado por Gaara.

"está seguro de eso, era unos de los tuyos" hablo Baki seriamente.

"No importa, cumplió con su misión" hablo Kabuto tranquilamente "queríamos comprobar la fuerza de Sasuke" explicó el peli gris tranquilamente.

Lo que no sabían es que Hayate estaban espiándolo y siguió escuchado el resto de la conversación de Kabuto y Baki, enterándose del tema del ataque de Suna y Oto hacia Konoha, Hayate disponía informar al Hokage lo descubierto, por desgracia lo descubrieron y fue detenido por Baki, para después caer derrotado por el ninja de la arena.

" _Yūgao perdóname al no cumplir la promesa_ " pensó Hayate al borde de la muerte, cuando nota la presencia de alguien " _es la niña del examen_ " tosió un poco sangre e intentaba mantener la conciencia con toda su voluntad.

" **tus habilidades son interesantes** " el examinar intento decir algo por el extraño tono de voz de Naruko pero no tenía fuerza ni para mover un dedo " **normalmente no salvo a un humano cuando su muerte está confirmada por el shiginami, pero puedo hacer una excepción** " Hayate solo podía mirarla y podía notar como su cuerpo se enfriaba y empezaba a perder sensibilidad en algunas partes del cuerpo " **lo que te estoy diciendo es que te daré una segunda oportunidad de vivir, pero cada cosa tiene un precio, ¿está dispuesto a aceptar las condiciones?** " pregunto Naruko mirando seriamente al examinador.

" _yo solo quiero ver otra vez a Yugao-chan_ " cerro Hayate los ojos dejando que la muerte se lleve su alma.

" **el acuerdo ha sido aceptado, ahora estará bajo la orden del clan Uzumaki y tu deber en el clan es enseñar kenjutsus a los miembros del clan Uzumaki** " pone la mano sobre el pecho de Hayate, haciendo que vuelva a latir " **vivir para ver y proteger a la persona que ama, eres interesante, sus enseñanza será un gran valor para el clan Uzumaki** " se levanta para irse del lugar " **por desgracia no despertara hasta un mes y medio, no podrás avisar sobre el ataque de Oto y Suna y no podrás luchar para proteger a sus seres queridos, pero no te preocupes su amada está protegida por tu promesa y Konoha no caerá, antes unos cobardes** " mira a la luna unos segundo cuando se acuerda de algo " **no comente nada a la pequeña del tema, ella esta durmiendo en este momento"** dijo seriamente la rubia señalando su cabeza. **"fue agradable pactar contigo** " desapareció la niña en un tornado de fuego negro.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **CCSakuraforever** : Gracias y sobre la relación de naruto y su hermanos se formara lentamente durante el mes de entrenamiento.

 **Shadow Noir Wing** : jaja eso no sería un castigo, seria asesinato al provocarle un trauma tan fuerte que provocaria la muerte XD.

No te preocupes tenía pensado una técnica nueva para Alexis, aún estaba pensado en el efecto pero con lo que me ha dicho ya complete la técnica, solo espero que te guste.

 **Zafir09** : Gracias y corregido la palabra Rasengan.

Sobre Kakashi solo comparaba las habilidades de Naruto con su hermana, pero no te preocupes, más adelante Naruko aceptara que su oni-chan tiene más talento que ella y callara bocas.

Alexis, Sebasu y Naruko enseñaran a Naruto después del examen, ya lo tengo planeado.

En el mes de entrenamiento tengo pensado que Naruto acepte poco a poco a sus hermanos por eso su entrenamiento será casi como el cannon.

¿reviews?

l

l

l

v


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto se levantó temprano, había quedado con Ero-sennin en el rio, estaba entusiasmado al decir que le iba a enseñar una técnica, algo que no había hecho su sensei.

"según Ebisu malgasto mucho chakra por tener mal control chakra y no ejecutar bien los sellos, Sasuke-baka le da bien los sellos pero su control de Chakra es levemente malo y Sakura ejecuta y controla bien el chakra" medita seriamente "¿entonces porque no enseño algo a Sakura? Ella podría aprenderlo sin demasiada dificultar, bueno cuando lo vea se lo preguntare" se levantó para ir a entrenar.

Al llegar al rio empezó a buscar al Sannin, cuando encontró se dio cuenta que no estaba solo y decidió espiarlo, porque la otra persona era Alexis y cada vez que lo espiaba se enteraba de cosas importantes.

"¿Qué será esta vez?" murmuro Naruto entre los matorrales.

"Esa es toda la historia" explico Alexis, haciendo que Naruto se lamentara al no haber estado antes para saber que era.

"entiendo, eso explica muchas cosas" suspiro Jiraiya seriamente.

"Ahora que te he dicho el por qué, ahora te toca a ti, después de todo eres el padrino de Naru-chan" Naruto se quedó en shock al saber que tenía un padrino y vivo.

"Estaba por el país de la roca cuando escuche el desastre del Kyuubi, al principio no me lo creía porque sabía que Kushina, tu madre, no dejaría vencer ante la bestia con cola y menos al tener a tu padre a su lado" apretó fuertemente los puños "pero al recibir la llave tuve que aceptar que ella y tu padre estaba muertos" ahora miro a la chica "entonces decidí buscarte y traerte a Konoha cuanto antes, pero al llegar el lugar me dijeron que estaba muerta" niega con la cabeza "no me lo creí, había prueba de tu muerte, aunque vi algunas que indicaba lo contrario" y sonríe Jiraiya levemente "me alegro en saber que mis suposiciones estaba correctas"

"Jirai-chan no me ha dicho por qué no estuviste con Naru-chan" miro Alexis con cierto enojo.

"Quería saber" miro seriamente sorprendiendo a la chica "¿Quién provoco el ataque?, ¿Cómo paso todas las defensa que puso tu padre?, ¿Cuál era su objetivo real? Y sobre todo ¿Por qué?, esa pregunta tenía que ser respondida, por seguridad de Naruto"

"Veo pero podría pasar al menos una vez cierto tiempo" miro Alexis a un lado con los brazos cruzado e infando lo moflete con enojo.

"igual que tú, deje en manos del viejo y Kakashi, pero al saber cómo fue su infancia debí visitarle de ven en cuando" suspiro tristemente Jiraiya cuando nota que la chica pone un dedo en su frente y aparece un sello.

"Con esto te perdono" sonrió de forma angelical, haciendo que el peli blanco empezara a sudar.

"¿Qué me ha hecho?" preguntó el sennin temiendo lo peor.

"Cada vez que vea una chica sexy, vera una muy fea" sonrió Alexis de forma malévola.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" grito Jiraiya, como si le hubiera quitado lo más preciado para él.

Lo que no sabía Alexis es que Jiraiya anulo el sello a los pocos segundo sin que se diera cuenta la chica, para el sennin no fue la primera vez que tubo ese sello, ya había recibido un castigo idéntico por parte de una pelirroja, algo que no sabía la chica.

"¿Qué le va a enseñar?" pregunto Alexis con curiosidad por el entrenamiento de su hermano.

"en manipular el chakra del kyuubi" parpadeo la chica sorprendida "su oponente es un hyuuga, ¿verdad?" preguntó el sennin seriamente.

"Si, Sebasu me ha informado que posiblemente puede cerrar sin dificultar los puntos de ckakra, él es parte del clan por lo que confiare en su criterio" hablo Alexis confiando en su compañero.

"entonces tiene que aprenderlo sin duda, si por casualidad consigue bloquear sus tenketsu, el ckakra del kyuubi sería lo único que podría desbloquearlo" medito Jiraiya seriamente.

"¿Solo va a enseñarle eso?" pregunto la chica preocupada por la enseñanza de su hermano.

"no, le enseñare el Kuchiyose no Jutsu de los sapos" dijo el sannin que enseño el pergamino.

"entonces enséñale este también" invoco un pergamino del mismo tamaño que tenía Jiraiya en ese momento.

"¿Qué es?" preguntó el sannin con curiosidad.

"el Kuchiyose no Jutsu de los zorros" respondió Alexis con orgullo.

"¿Dónde lo encontraste? Nadie había conseguido" miro sorprendido el peli blanco.

"lo sé, soy la primera, decidí que todos los Uzumaki heredara esta invocación, pero Naru-chan también tiene derecho de aprender el tuyo, ¿verdad?" pregunto la chica desviando la pregunta y estaba levemente preocupada si podía o no aprender dos invocaciones.

"si, aunque es la primera vez que escucho que alguien tenga dos invocaciones" medita seriamente "voy a comprobarlo" hace el Kuchiyose no Jutsu.

"Hola" apareció el sapo que le ayudo a vencer a Ebisu.

"hola, Gensi, ¿quería saber si un usuario podría tener dos invocaciones?" pregunto Jiraiya levemente preocupado.

"Si, si las dos clanes están de acuerdo" respondió el sapo tranquilamente "¿Cuáles son?" preguntó el animal con curiosidad.

"es el zorro y el sapo" intervino Alexis preocupada.

"Voy a consultar, pero no ha habido mal royos entre ellos, llámame cuando este firmando el contrato de los dos clanes y hablaremos yo y una invocación del zorro" ante de disiparse mira a la chica "eso incluye que este el dueño actual del pergamino del contrato" al termina desapareció.

"espero que Naruto me tolere" murmuro Alexis preocupada

"¿y eso?" parpadeo Jiraiya sorprendido.

"Digamos que no empecé con buen pie" suspiro al recodar como Naruto lo rechazo en el examen.

"He podido ver que tiene la actitud de Kushina, seguro que te perdona cual sea el enfado" respondió el sannin restando importancia al tema.

"Lo sé, pero también es tan cabezota como mi madre" suspiro tristemente la chica.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, había descubierto que tenía un padrino y el motivo de porque no estaba con él, también había descubierto en nombre de su madre y que iba a ser el primer usuario con dos invocaciones.

"Cool" intento contener su emoción, pero un recuerdo de Alexis y Naruko abrazando felizmente hizo que le bajara los ánimos. "¿Dónde está ero-sennin?" salto Naruto entre los arbusto para despistar pero se sorprende a ver a la chica en una esquina intentando contener la risa y el sannin en estado de shock

"¡Mi nombre el e Jiraiya, el gran ermitaño sapo!" dijo el peli blanco enojado.

"y gran pervertido" saltaron Alexis y Naruto al mismo tiempo, haciendo que los dos miraran entre ellos sorprendido por un instante, antes de que Naruto apartara la vista levemente frustrado y Alexis miro a otro lado levemente triste pero lo ocultaba.

Después de que Jiraiya repasara el tema de los dos chakra que tenía Naruto, le pidió que practicara el ejercicio de caminar sobre el agua. Al hacerlo Alexis y Jiraiya miraban atentamente cuando al rato Naruto no pudo más y cayó al agua confundiendo a los dos adulto.

"No sé para que tengo la ropa" dijo Naruto quitándose la parte de arriba y disponía quitarse los pantalones pero recuerda que estaba delante de una chica y recordó el golpe de Sakura por un tema parecido, por lo tanto decidió dejarlo por seguridad.

"Naruto, ven un momento" pidió Alexis pero ve que Naruto mira a un lado ignorándola, provocando que Alexis mirara al suelo dolida.

"Ven, ella y yo hemos visto algo anormal" intervino el sannin seriamente.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Naruto confundido al saber que era serio el tema.

"cierra los ojos y concentra chakra" Naruto no protesto y lo hizo haciendo que el sello apareciera en su abdomen.

"¿qué vez?" pidió Jiraiya a la chica.

"mi padre es un genio del sellado" respondió Alexis sorprendida por la complejidad del sello "pero esto es reciente" dijo tocando las marcas que había colocado Orochimaru provocando una risita al rubio.

"Si, es Gogyō Fūin, solo conozco a dos persona y por eliminación sé que es obra de Orochimaru" dijo el sannin seriamente.

" **Ese desgraciado** " mumuro Alexis con instinto asesino pero el peli blanco acaricia la cabeza para calmarla.

"¿sabe lo que provoca?" pregunto Jiraiya para ver el conocimiento de la chica e intentar cambiar de tema.

"Si, hace que el flujo de chakra sea irregular, haciendo difícil que el usuario pueda controlar su chakra correctamente" medita unos segundos cuando se da cuenta de algo "¡espera!" salto la chica sorprendiendo a Naruto y a Jiraiya "¡¿me está diciendo que venciste a Kiba con eso puesto?!" parpadeo Alexis sorprendida al descubrir que lucho con mucha desventaja.

"he…. ¿sí?" respondió Naruto al no enterase bien del tema al no saber casi nada de sellos.

"vamos a quitárselo y sigue concentrándote" ordeno el sannin al chico "¿Quién hace los honores?" pregunto amablemente Jiraiya a Alexis.

"Tú, no deseo golpear a mi hermano" respondió la chica confundiendo a Naruto que aún estaba concentrándose.

"Ok, levanta los brazos" Naruto obedeció sin entender nada, mientras en la mano de sannin aparecieron cinco llamas azules en la punta de sus dedos "Gogyō Kaiin" golpeo fuertemente en el abdomen que mando a volar por los aire.

"¿Qué fue eso?" salto Naruto enojado al ser tratado así.

"Camina" ordeno Alexis, sin darse cuenta Naruto obedeció y vio que podía caminar perfectamente sobre el agua.

"¿he? Puedo caminar" dijo saltando de un lugar a otro felizmente.

"¿Cómo no pude notarlo?" miro Alexis al suelo al saber que Naruto tenía un problema con el sello.

"seguramente él lo puso antes de que llegara y no ha tenido oportunidad de ver su control de chakra hasta ahora, no te eche la culpa" hablo Jiraiya seriamente "Naruto ven, voy a enseñarte una técnica" grito el sannin para que el chico lo escuchara.

"¿he?, que bien una técnica nuevo" corrió Naruto a los dos Adultos.

Jiraiya explico la técnica Kuchiyose no Jutsu a Naruto y entrego el pergamino para que firmara, al terminar vio como Alexis se acercaba y le daba un pergamino igual que el de sannin solo que tenía un color distinto, el chico sabia para que era por haberlo espiado anteriormente pero decidió hacerse el tonto y miro a un lado indicando que no aceptaba, Jiraiya al verlo explico al chico lo que su hermana intentaba hacer y acepto haciendo que Alexis se alegrara en saber que no tenía tanto resentimiento contra ella.

"Bien he firmado en los dos" hablo Naruto felizmente en saber que ahora era único en su clase.

"nos toca a nosotros" dijo Jiraiya, mientras él y Alexis se mordía el dedo y empezó a hacer sello "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"al final ha aceptado" apareció Gensi tranquilamente entre el humo.

"¿Qué desea Alexis-sama?" apareció Yang tranquilamente confundiendo a su invocadora.

"¿Dónde está Yin?" pregunto Alexis al ver que no aparecía el zorro negro.

"esta aun con la rabieta" suspiro el zorro blanco haciendo que a la chica colocara una mano en la frente.

"es peligroso, no puede ir y enfrentarse contra un sannin sin más" hablo Alexis seriamente.

"Se lo explique Alexis-sama, pero lo conoces muy bien que eso no es suficiente para el" mira a los alrededores y ve a un sapo y a dos hombre, pensaba el animal que era un combate, pero el ambiente no se sentía pesado y no sintió ni peligro, ni deseo de matar "¿para que fui invocada?" preguntó la zorra confundida.

"Naruto Uzumaki ha firmado el pacto con los zorro, pero también ha firmado el de los sapos, ¿tiene algo en contra?" pregunto Alexis preocupada por la respuesta.

"Déjame ver" se acerca Yang a Naruto y lo huele "me agradas" dijo la zorra que empezó a restregarse en la cara y lamerlo cariñosamente.

"¿he?" miro la chica confundida "cuando yo invoque por primera vez casi me comes" miro Alexis en shock.

"Eso fue porque soy del mismo sexo que tu" dijo el animal tranquilamente "y también era porque eres la primera invocadora de zorro, no podía aceptar a la primera sin saber cómo eres, tenía que ponerte a prueba" confeso la zorra el verdadero motivo de su comportamiento.

"¿quiere decir que cuando Naruto invoque, tendrá que convencerlo?" pregunto la chica preocupada por su hermano.

"Si, Alexis-sama, por lo que recomiendo que no invoque a Yin, no me gustaría que mi segundo invocador acabara en el estómago de mi hermano" hablo tranquilamente el zorro blanco, haciendo que Naruto tragara duro al saber que la invocaciones no son tan fáciles como pensaba en un principio.

"Ya que se ha aclarado por el clan de los zorro" intervino Jiraiya a la conversación "solo falta el de los sapos" señalo al animal que puso delante de Naruto.

"Nosotros tampoco tenemos nada en contra de ellos" hablo Gensi "aunque tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo" miro el sapo a la zorra seriamente.

"¿acuerdo?" parpadearon los tres humanos confundidos.

"¿Derecha o izquierda?" preguntó el sapo educadamente.

"me gusta derecha pero por esta vez lo dejare que lo tenga, así sabré si es Alexis-sama o Naruto-sama el que me invoca" explico Yang tranquilamente.

"entiendo" el sapo coge el pergamino y coloca en el suelo abriéndolo "Naruto-san ven y coloca tu mano derecha en la marca que a echo con anterioridad" Naruto obedeció y puso su mano derecha en la firma que había hecho antes, al hacerlo vio cómo su mano apareció unos signos antes de desaparecer "ahora cada vez que quiere invocarnos utiliza tu mano derecha y vendremos a ayudarte, con permiso me voy" explico el sapo antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

"Ahora es mi turno" intervino Yang que agarro el pergamino con su cola y lo abrió "veo que firmaste con la mano derecha, no te preocupes coloca tu mano izquierda, rectificare por ti" el chico afirmo con la cabeza y coloca la mano izquierda, al hacerlo paso lo mismo con el pergamino de los sapos, con la diferencia que la firma había cambiado con la huella de la mano izquierda "cada vez que quiera invocarnos, utiliza tu mano izquierda, vendremos en tu ayuda" hablo amablemente el animal "a una cosa antes de irme, te recomendaría que no buscara más invocaciones" aconsejo Yang con seriedad.

"¿quiere decir que se puede tener más?" miro Jiraiya con mucho interés.

"Si, pero eso provocaría malestar entre las invocaciones, provocando que rompa su contrato con su usuario" explico el zorro blanco tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué en este caso no pasa?" pregunto Alexis confundida.

"Parece que los sapos no tiene la misma habilidades que los zorros, por eso no pelearemos por demostrar quién es mejor, un ejemplo seria si fuera un lobo, tanto los lobos como los zorros son bueno en la búsqueda y captura, provocando malestar si se utiliza uno y el otro no" explico Yang aun con calma "con tu permiso Alexis-sama me voy" dijo la zorra antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

"Naruto yo..." intento Alexis explicar el motivo de su ausencia, pero el rubio le dio la espalda.

"yo me tengo que ir" dijo Naruto que salió corriendo dejando en shock a la chica.

"no te preocupes, parece que solo tiene miedo de dar el primer paso" aconsejo el peli blanco poniendo la mano en el hombro de forma disimulada, sin darse cuenta que Alexis sintió sus malas intenciones.

"Jiraiya, ¿soy fea?" dijo Alexis con un tono seductor.

"esta como un tren" respondió Jiraiya con los pulgares hacia arriba con una cara pervertida, cuando se da cuenta de su error.

"Sabía que algo no cuadraba" empieza a rodearse un aura oscura por todo el cuerpo de la chica "cuando te ha pasado toda la mañana mirándome de reojo y no te daba arcada al verme" dijo Alexis dando un gancho desde abajo hacia arriba golpeando en la barbilla del sannin mandándolo a volar.

" _esos golpe tiene que ser algo común con los Uzumaki hembras, golpea tan fuerte como Kushina y Tsunade_ " pensó Jiraiya antes de volverse un punto brillante en el cielo.

"naruto…" miro Alexis tristemente hacia donde había ido su hermano menor, ignorando que había mandado a volar a unos de los sannin legendario.

Mientras todo pasaba, en el hospital de Konoha.

Sebasu dormía tranquilamente, sentía que estaba en la pradera con una brisa placentera, cuando de repente sintió una sombra sobre el incomodándolo un poco.

"¡DESPIERTA, DATTABANE!" grito una pelirroja a todo pulmón.

Sin más Sebasu despertó cayéndose de la silla que había dormido esta noche, el chico aun confundido miro a los alrededores esperando a ver quién fue el que le despertó.

" _Lo siento_ " apareció la voz de Kushina en la cabeza del hyuuga " _ya amaneció y quería que estuviera despierto si ella se levantara_ " confeso la pelirroja sus motivos de su actuación.

"gracias, pero podría haberme despertado un poco más gentil" murmuro Sebasu tocando su cuello adolorido por haber dormido en una silla.

" _primero tenía que utilizar el modo Uzumaki_ " confeso la mujer con orgullo.

" _No quiero saber el modo normal_ " miro a un lado levemente nervioso.

" _Oye_ " intento protestar Kushina pero escucharon un ruido haciendo que se callaran los dos.

Hinata abrió los parpados lentamente para acostumbrarse a la luz, lo último que recordaba era la pelea contra su primo Neji, al pensar eso último se levantó de golpe y sintiendo un dolor en el pecho haciendo agarrara el pecho con fuerza y tosiera con dolor.

"acaba de salir de la operación no te enfurece" hablo Sebasu amablemente haciendo que la chica se acostara de nuevo.

"¿Quién eres? Es la primera vez que te veo" murmuro Hinata tímidamente ocultando levemente con la sabana.

" _¡que mona!"_ salto Kushina, mientras Sebasu ignoro el comentario de su cabeza.

"recuerda a Alexis-san" afirma Hinata con la cabeza "soy su compañero de equipo, junto con Naruko-san, ¿verdad?" miro el chico a la ventana con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuándo supiste que estaba aquí? Oni-chan" apareció la niña entrando por la ventana.

"¿Naruto-kun?, ¿Por qué tiene esa apariencia?" murmuro Hinata levemente sonrojada.

"Aunque se parezca no es Naruto, es su hermana menor" respondió Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿he?, pero entonces ¿porque naruto-kun hacia eso?" miro Naruko y Sebasu a Hinata levemente confundido.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntó el chico confundido cuando alguien toca la puerta llamando la atención de todo el mundo.

Continuara….

* * *

 **Sección de Reviews**.

"Buenas soy el autor y pensé que los reviews podría ser respondidos por los personajes del fics" dijo el autor que guardaba disimuladamente el martillo que había utilizado para colgar el cartel.

"¿Porque estamos aquí?" pregunto Alexis junto con su compañero Sebasu.

"Para respondes los reviews de nuestro lectores" hablo el autor con mucho entusiasmo.

"eso no pone en mi contrato" hablo la rubia que empezó a buscar el documento y se lo entrega al autor.

"¿he?, Cuando pedí tu colaboración en el fics, no había ningún contrato solo cierto términos que acordamos" cogió el documento y fue a leerlo no muy lejos de Sebasu y Alexis.

"Alexis, el sabrá que es mentira" hablo tranquilo el hyuuga.

"Mientras que no lo descubra, puedo sacar algún beneficio" sonrió la rubia ocultando sus malos motivos.

"¡qué quiere decir que Itachi aparece y se casa contigo a primera hora en el próximo capítulo!" salto el autor enojado.

"te lo dije" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿eso tiene algo de malo?" pregunto Alexis confundida.

"¿y la trama?" dijo enseñando el documento de mala manera.

"me importa un comino, además ¿porque tengo que estar de mala manera con Naru-chan?" contraataco la rubia de igual manera.

"es por el bien de la trama" volvió a atacar el autor del fics.

"por el trama, por el trama, ¿no tiene otra cosa que decir?" pregunto Alexis enojada.

Sin más los dos empezaron a discutir, dejando al Hyuuga solo con su ave Oyuky en su cabeza.

"mientras Alexis y mi creador está discutiendo, seré yo quien responda a los Reviews" suspiro Sebasu al ver como los dos discutían fuertemente.

" **Zafir09,** gracias por avisar los errores de ortografía de mi creador, gracia a tus aviso evitamos que baje levemente el nivel del capítulo y sobre el clan hyuuga, déjamelo a mí" agradeció el hyuuga con sinceridad.

"Oye, esta de mi lado o no" salto el autor levemente enojado.

"Ni siquiera ha corregido aun el fallo del bushin en el capítulo 5" intervino Alexis seriamente.

"mentira" hablo el autor mientras disimuladamente va para cambiarlo y por el camino corrige el Ebisu del capítulo 10.

" **luisdox** , por desgracia Naru-chan no me perdona tan fácilmente y puede verlo en esta capitulo" murmuro Alexis en una esquina tristemente.

" **CCSakuraforever:** si Naruto-san aprenderá más cosas de Alexis-san, de Naruko-san y de mí, dando a un Naruto muy distinto del anime y manga" respondió Sebasu con orgullo por su futuro trabajo.

"con esto nos despedimos" se despidió Sebasu y Alexis con alegría.

"Y deja un reviews por favor" apareció el autor antes que cerraran la sesión.

 **PD** : ¿alguien sabe porque no se puede ver los reviews del capítulo 10?, si no fuera por el mensaje del msn no sabría que tendría reviews nuevos, ¿es solo mi fics o es en general?.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

* * *

Todos miraron a la puerta confundidos, cuando Hinata tímidamente dio permiso para entrar se vieron que era Hiashi y Hanabi.

Hinata disponía a decir algo cuando Sebasu se lanzó a ataque, el líder del clan se defendió pero al hacerlo se quedó desprotegido por un segundo, algo que Sebasu no paso por alto, con rapidez agarro la mano que se defendió Hiashi y le puso a su espalda y lo tumbo contra el suelo boca abajo, para después colocarse Sebasu encima de él.

"Tiene 10 segundo para decirme porque no viniste ayer" dijo Sebasu sujetando fuertemente mientras preparaba su mano libre para golpearlo.

"¿Quién demonios eres?" pregunto Hiashi seriamente sin querer demostrar que estaba levemente adolorido por el ataque.

"5 segundos" siguió el chico contando ignorando la pregunta de su adversario.

"¿Sebasu-san?" parpadeo Hiashi al reconocer el chico, pero Sebasu sigue contando.

"1 segundos" hablo Sebasu dispuesto a golpearlo en toda la cara.

"me acaban de avisar" respondió el líder, haciendo que el chico parara el golpe a milímetros de la cara.

Naruko se acercó al hombre y miraba determinadamente a los ojos para ver signo de mentiras. "dice la verdad" hablo la pequeña seriamente.

" _Yo también pienso igual, no miente_ " hablo Kushina en la mente del chico.

"por esta vez te creeré" gruño levemente Sebasu que dejo ir al líder del clan.

"¿tú no estaba muerto?" dijo tocándose levemente el brazo que utilizo para neutralizarle.

"tan muerto como tú" respondió el chico de mala manera.

"No debería responder así" miro Hiashi confundido al conocerlo desde pequeño.

"¿Naruko-san, podría ir a jugar con la pequeña hyuuga?, nosotros necesitamos hablar" hablo Sebasu tan seriamente que la pequeña obedeció sin decir nada más, llevándose a Hanabi a rastra.

"No sé qué paso, pero estoy seguro de una cosa" se sentó Sebasu en la silla y mira seriamente a Hiashi "¿Por qué abandonaste el entrenamiento de Hinata-san?" eso sorprendió el líder que lo oculto "¿porque le enseña un estilo que no es compatible con ella?" Hablo cada vez más enojado.

"Ella era la líder del clan, tenía el deber de aprender ese estilo de pelea" respondió Hiashi con la misma seriedad que el chico.

"¿era?" al decir esas palabras, la habitación sintió que bajo unos grados de temperatura.

"si, porque perdió contra su hermana que tiene más talento" respondió el líder no muy seguro de decirlo.

"¡eres estúpido!" salto Sebasu que rompió la pared que estaba detrás de el de un solo golpe, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. "¡te quejaba del trato de tu hermano y resulta que hace lo mismo con tus hijas! ¿Dónde está todas la promesas que hiciste a mi madre?"

"ella esta…" intento el líder de hablar pero no le dejaron.

"Lo sé está muerta y sé que intentaste salvarla con todo lo que tenía, pero cree que ella estaría descansando en paz, sabiendo cómo trata a su viva imagen" dijo Sebasu que apretó los puños con fuerza y mira al suelo ocultando su mirada.

"Yo..." intento decir algo Hiashi pero el chico agarro el cuello con la mano derecha.

" **¿Quién fue la idea?"** hablo Sebasu con un tono algo afeminado confundiendo al líder del clan.

"¿Sebasu?" miro el hombre intentando recodar donde había escuchado ese tono de voz.

" **¿Quién fue la idea, ojos bizco?, Dattabane** " hablo Sebasu seriamente, cuando del brazo aparecieron cadenas que rodearon todo el cuerpo de Hiashi.

"¡¿Kushina?!" abrió los ojos de par en par el líder del clan al reconocerlo.

"escúpelo, no la voy a retenerla, porque estoy de acuerdo con ella" murmuro Sebasu sin mostrar la mirada.

"Mi padre" respondió Hiashi con temor al recodar la paliza de la pelirroja, cuando el chico lo suelta de mala manera.

"Lo sabía" dijo el chico enojado alejándose y empezando caminar de un lado a otro pensativo.

" _¡Espera que se entere mi hija, Dattabane!"_ grito Kushina tan fuerte que Sebasu se tapó los oídos inconscientemente.

"Hiashi" miro el chico seriamente "desde ahora ella está bajo mi protección" dijo señalando a Hinata que estaba en estado de shock desde el golpe de la pared. "además le enseñare el estilo que es compatible con ella" hablo seriamente el chico.

"eso no es posible, el clan no lo dejara" respondió el líder del clan seriamente.

"¿eso me importa?" Sebasu miro al hombre desafiante, haciendo que Hiashi mirara a un lado.

"siempre fuiste cabezota" suspiro el líder del clan.

"Y no me convertí en un amargado como tú" respondió de mala manera haciendo que el hombre mirara al suelo levemente dolido.

"¿podemos pasar?" se asomó Naruko levemente por la puerta, preocupada al sentir malas vibraciones.

"¿ella quién es?" se fijó al final Sebasu a la pequeña hyuuga.

"mi segunda hija" respondió Hiashi cambiando la expresión del chico.

"voy a comprobar el supuesto talento" dijo el chico que agarro a Hanabi por el cuello de la camiseta desde atrás y lo arrastraba fácilmente sorprendiendo a la pequeña "Naruko vigila que no se valla ninguno" ordeno seriamente a la rubia ante de irse.

"Ok" salto alegremente la Uzumaki y mira a los dos hyuuga "por favor no os valláis, no me gustaría encadenaros y hacerlo daño" dijo la pequeña con una sonrisa que daba miedo mientras dejaba caer algunas cadenas de su espalda.

" _¿Mini-kushina rubia?"_ pensó Hiashi levemente asustado.

Sebasu caminaba con paso ligero, podía notar como la pequeña niña se resistía, pero no utilizaba ninguna habilidad ninja, mosqueándolo un poco el chico en darse cuenta que solo sabía entrenar y no saberse defenderse ante situaciones reales.

"ponte en defensa" Dijo el chico que soltó a la pequeña que casi cae al suelo.

"¿pero qué te pasa?" intento protestar pero apena esquiva una patada de su contrincante.

"un enemigo no espera" hablo seriamente el chico y ve como la pequeña se pone en defesa y saca un Kunai " _¿un kunai?, solo le ha enseñado esa defensa de principiante_ " apretó fuertemente la mandíbula.

" _Sebasu-san_ " intento Kushina enfriar los ánimos del chico.

"¡ _NO INTERVENGA!_ " grito el chico en su mente, haciendo que la pelirroja se quedara muda.

Sebasu ataco de nuevo golpeándolo a Hanabi que lo mando contra un árbol, la pequeña dio un leve gemido de dolor por el golpe, pero se tuvo que apartar esquivar un puñetazo del chico. Lo que no esperaba Hanabi es que Sebasu partió el árbol por la mitad con facilidad, se quedó sorprendida uno segundos antes que decidió atacar, pero fue un error de su parte, porque Sebasu agarro el tronco del árbol con una mano y golpeo a pequeña por la copa del árbol antes de que pudiera acercarse lo suficiente. En el suelo Hanabi dio otro gemido de dolor y cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver como el árbol le iba a aplastar, por miedo cerro los ojos y espero el golpe, sin embargo no llego y abrió un ojo para verlo que estaba centímetros de su cara.

"¿Dónde demonios esta ese talento?" miro enfurecido que mando el árbol a volar con facilidad. "no veo nada especial, solo porque puede asimilar mejor ese estúpida regla no te ase mejor" apretó Sebasu fuertemente los puños.

"¡Gane a mi hermana!" salto Hanabi temblando levemente por la experiencia que acaba de tener.

"¿ganaste?" miro a la pequeña seriamente "no me haga reír, ella te dejo ganar, ella no quería condenar a su hermana menor con el sello, por eso prefirió perder que ganarte, pero en vez de verlo algo noble tu padre o tu clan, lo vieron como débil, la menospreciaron, le pisaron tanto su autoestima que ella no tiene nada de fe en sí misma, solo porque no quería hacer daño a su hermana menor y tú ni te molesta en verla, ¿Cómo puede decir que ella es tu hermana?, tu solo…"

" _¡BASTA!"_ grito Kushina enojada haciendo que Sebasu reaccionara "¡ _no ves que es una niña, ella no sabía nada de lo que acaba de decir, Dattabane!_ " intento la pelirroja que el chico entrara en razón.

Sebasu miro a Hanabi y pudo apreciar que la pequeña se abrazaba a sí misma e intentaba contener las lágrimas y todo su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, el chico se dio cuenta que se había pasado de la línea.

"me comporte como el clan" murmuro Sebasu mirando el suelo sintiéndose una gran culpa en todo su ser.

" _No Sebasu-san_ " hablo Kushina de repente " _tú no eres como ellos, ellos tiene ese estúpido orgullo que se hace pensar que son mejores que cualquiera por su estúpido ojitos y ese taijutsu de pacotilla, tu nunca ha mirado a nadie de esa forma, tú no eres como ellos_ " dijo la pelirroja muy segura de sus palabras.

"gracias, pero acabo de hacer daño a alguien" miro de reojo a Hanabi que no se movía por miedo a empeorar la situación.

" _Pero no es tarde para rectificar, Dattabane_ " sonrió Kushina de forma maternal.

Sebasu dio un suspiro para calmarse y a continuación utilizo el Kuchiyose no Jutsu, al disiparse el humo apareció un ave azul con el tamaño de una persona.

"¿Por qué me llama Sebasu-sama?" miro el animal confundido por haber sido llamado de esa forma.

"Quiero que le dé una vuelta a esa niña, hasta que se calme" señalo el chico a la pequeña que miro sorprendida "y si quiere puede hacerle un contrato con ella"

"Sebasu-sama recuerda que por ser parte de tu clan, no es suficiente para que deje el contrato de las aves" miro serio el ave.

"ella es hija de Hina Hyuuga" Sebasu hablo tranquilamente, sorprendiendo el animal al saber quién era la pequeña.

"Vale tu ganas, si ella quiere hacer un contrato con las aves no me negare" suspiro el ave azul de mala manera.

"Yo..." intento Hanabi hablar pero fue cogido por sorpresa por el chico y lo deposito en la espalda del animal.

"No tiene que decir nada, pensaba que sabía toda la verdad, pero al parecer no y por error mío te e echo daño" confeso Sebasu sintiéndose culpable.

"No, gracias a ti he podido saber que le pasaba a mi hermana" confeso la pequeña ya tranquila "por eso, gracias" sonrió la pequeña ante de que fuera volando con el animal.

Sebasu pudo escuchar el grito de la pequeña, pero por el tono fue más de sorpresa que por miedo, provocando una pequeña sonrisa.

" _hora del castigo_ " dijo Kushina en la mente del hyuuga con un tono malévola.

"No, aún hay un tema sin respuesta" murmuro Sebasu que empezó a caminar al hospital.

Al llegar Sebasu abrió la puerta y miro sorprendido al ver su interior, podía ver a Naruko con una expresión en blanco, cuando la pequeña vio que estaba él en la sala empezó a ponerse colorada y se tapó con la capucha haciendo un ovillo, mientras en la zona de la cabeza salía un hilillo de humo, dejando confundido al chico.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"supo la técnica que hacia el Uzumaki" explico Hiashi sin dar más detalles, mientras Hinata estaba con las mejillas encendidas.

"¿Naruto-san?" parpadeo confundido "bueno me entérate después, ahora tengo algo importante" miro Sebasu seriamente indicando que quería hablar a sola.

"¿Dónde está Hanabi?" preguntó el líder del clan al ver que no estaba con el chico, mientras le seguía.

"Hiashi" miro Sebasu levemente enojado al llegar a una sala vacia "no te comporte como los estúpidos de tu clan" esas palabras hicieron callar al líder del clan "Esta bien la pequeña, solo dime una cosa" el hombre afirmo con la cabeza esperando la pregunta "¿Qué paso con Neji?, su odio no es normal"

"es una historia que tal vez no quiera saber" miro Hiashi a un lado preocupado.

"Si quiere que no masacre a Neji, tiene que decírmelo" respondió Sebasu soltando levemente instinto asesino.

Hiashi al ver como estaba el chico, conto sobre el intento de secuestro de Hinata de parte de Kumo y como Hiazhi tuvo que sacrificarse para impedir una guerra entre las dos naciones.

" _lo único que falto que fuera Naruto-kun el que salvara a Hinata-chan y que los dos empezara a salir con el tiempo y sería igual a mi historia_ " hablo Kushina sorprendida por la historia, Sebasu parpadeo al darse cuenta que tenía cierto parecido entre Hinata y Kushina al escuchar a la pelirroja.

"Por eso Neji echa la culpa a mi hija mayor" suspiro Hiashi levemente triste.

"¿intentaste contar la verdad de Hiazhi-san?" pregunto Sebasu preocupado.

"Lo intente, pero como esta es imposible que me crea, pensara que es una mentira de la rama principal" respondió el líder del clan con sinceridad.

"Eso no te lo niego" recordó el chico en el momento que los jounnin pararon a Neji y la reacción que tubo ante el gesto.

"Solo espero encontrar la oportunidad antes de que sea muy tarde" hablo Hiashi preocupado de no salvar a su sobrino igual que su padre.

"puede que en el examen tenga alguna oportunidad, si me disculpa voy con Hinata-chan" dijo el chico saliendo de la sala.

" _¿Por qué no le diste un pequeño castigo?, aunque fuera por culpa de ese vejestorio él tiene parte de culpa por dejarse manipular_ " pregunto Kushina confundida.

"No te preocupes, el recibirá su castigo en su momento" dijo Sebasu que llego a la puerta de la habitación que estaba la chica "¿tiene un castigo para el Kushina-san?" preguntó el chico con una sonrisa aterrador.

" _si tengo el indicado, muajajajajajajaja_ " empezó a reír la pelirroja de forma malévola.

"¿Por qué vuelvo a tener la sensación de que todo el clan quera mi cabeza?" inclino Sebasu levemente la cabeza confundido.

En esta ocasión, Sebasu decido espiar, quería ver como estaba relacionado Naruko y Hinata al mirar levemente pudo ver que estaba las dos chicas hablando amigablemente.

"¿entonces Naru-nichan te salvo de esos matones?" Pregunto Naruko con los ojos como estrellas.

"Si, aunque perdió la pelea, consiguió su objetivo que era ayudarme" respondió Hinata con una sonrisa con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"y ahí es cuando te enamoraste" salto la rubia alegremente al saber en qué momento empezó el romance de la hyuuga.

"¡¿qué?!" salto Hinata toda roja "yo, no, tu, que" empezó la peli azul hablar incoherencia.

"Si todo el mundo la sabe, incluso mi mama" hablo Naruko con tal tranquilidad que dejo a Hinata en shock.

"Tu mama es el mama de Naruto-kun ¿no?" dijo Hinata señalando a la rubia temblando levemente la mano.

"Si y pronto vendrá aquí" se ve que la chica no pudo más y se desmayó "¿dije algo malo?" miro la rubia confundida a la chica hyuuga "no se desmayó cuando dije que Oni-chan era su medio hermano" se rasco la cabeza levemente confundida.

"puede que mi madre lo dijera" entro Sebasu en la habitación y suspiro al ver el estado de su hermana "bueno al menos sabemos en qué momento se fijó" dijo Sebasu dando un guiño a la rubia haciendo que esta sonriera.

" _Ok confirmado, quiero a Hinata-chan como novia de mi hijo_ " hablo Kushina toda emocionada.

" _¿No sería esposa?"_ pregunto Sebasu confundido.

" _pero si solo tiene 12 años, Dattabane_ " dijo la pelirroja toda colorada pero feliz por la idea.

" _entonces porque hace un momento estaba haciendo la lista de invitado_ " volvió a preguntar el chico aun confundido.

" _no mire mi pasatiempo sin mi permiso_ " dijo la mujer enojada, haciendo que apareciera una cadena en el brazo derecho del hyuuga y lo golpean en la cabeza tumbándolo.

"Ok" murmuro Sebasu, cuando apareció la cría de ave blanco y empezó a curar el chichón que estaba apareciendo.

Fuera del hospital Hiashi caminaba muy pensativo, había comentado a la pequeña rubia sobre el incidente de que Sebasu había hablado y utilizado las habilidades de Kushina, esperaba que la pequeña le diera alguna pista, pero no espero la respuesta que recibió.

" _Era mi madre hablando a través de oni-chan_ " recordó Hiashi la palabras de Naruko,"¿será verdad?" preguntó el líder del clan no muy convencido y temía levemente la vuelta de cierta pelirroja.

"Otra vuelta" escucho la vos de Hanabi alegremente desde arriba y apareció la pequeña subido a un ave azul.

"mejor pienso en como calmar ahora a mi hija" suspiro al saber que le iba a costar bastante en calmar a la pequeña.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Sección de Reviews**

"buenas a todos, soy el autor del fics y hoy tenemos de visita a Naruko-san y Hanabi-san" dijo aplaudiendo a las dos niñas con alegría.

"¿porque estamos aquí, Dattabayo?" pregunto la pequeña rubia confundida.

"No lo sé, no hay ningún reviews para responder" hablo Hanabi igual de confundida, mientras el autor al escuchar a la hyuuga se fue a una esquina deprimido.

"¿Qué debemos hacer?" volvió a preguntar Naruko al ver el estado del autor.

Después de cinco minutos…

"me aburro, dattabayo" salto la rubia tirada en el suelo y pataleando con ganas.

"deja de comportante infantilmente" regaño Hanabi seriamente.

"tengo 10 años, soy una niña y hago cosas de niña" contraataco Naruko que se levantó del suelo.

"¿las niñas coge las cosas sin permiso?" apareció Sebasu y Alexis enojados.

"pies para que quiero" intento Naruko huir pero es atrapada por las cadenas de Kushina.

"Nanai, va a recibir tu castigo" hablo Alexis muy seria haciendo tragar a la pequeña.

Después de irse los tres, la pequeña hyuuga se quedó sola, esta miro a los alrededores esperando algo.

"…..hasta luego" se despidió cortésmente Hanabi al ver que no iba a pasar nada más.

"espera, espera" intento el autor "dejar un reviews por favor" dijo el autor antes de ser aplastado por el telón.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

* * *

Ya había pasado veintiuno días desde que empezaron los gennin a entrenar, en ese tiempo Sebasu dedico a estar con Hinata, quería saber todo de ella, pero también de Naruto, al ser la única de su generación que había visto al verdadero Naruto y no un idiota, podía saber cosas que los demás no sabía.

"debería descansar" hablo Sebasu caminando al lado de Hinata a los alrededores del hospital.

"tengo permiso del médico, además es bueno tomar el aire de vez en cuando" camino la chica con suma tranquilidad.

"Pero no te esfuerce" aconsejo el chico preocupado.

"Ok, oni-chan sobreprotector" respondió Hinata con una sonrisa tímida.

"Eso te dijo Naruko-san, ¿verdad?" pregunto Sebasu levemente mosqueado.

" _pero si es verdad_ " salto Kushina intentando contener la risa.

"Si" confeso la chica.

"¿Qué piensa sobre el combate de Naruto y Neji?" pregunto Sebasu con seriedad intentando cambiar de tema.

"Todo el mundo dirá que ganara Neji-nisan pero puedo asegurar que Naruto-kun puede dar una gran sorpresa" sonrió Hinata con una sonrisa tímida

" _quiero mi cuerpo, quiero mi cuerpo, quiero abrazarla a Hinata-chan y darle mucho mimo, Dattabane_ " dijo Kushina tirada en el campo de flores mientras pataleaba.

Con naruto…

El rubio había intentado invocar un sapo, pero lo único que conseguía era renacuajos, algo que le mosqueaba muchísimo.

"Yo solo pido un maldito sapo" dijo el rubia al ver que había vuelto a invocar a un renacuajo "¿puedo intentar con un zorro?" pregunto Naruto al sennin que estaba espiando, pero tenía un brazo y una pierna escayolada por cortesía del golpe que le dio Alexis.

"No, si no quiere acabar en el estómago de uno" respondió Jiraiya seriamente.

"Maldita sea" vuelve a invocar un renacuajo y mira al sennin que volvió a espiar a las mujeres "tu deja de…" no pudo terminar Naruto al desmayarse.

" _Ya se ha vuelto a desmayar_ " miro de reojo al rubio " _controlar el chakra del kyuubi, no es tan fácil como parece, el cuerpo lo rechaza por ser un recipiente tan pequeño para albergar tanto poder, la clave para que suja el chakra del zorro es una situación peligrosa o intensamente emocional_ " mira sus herirás y suspira " _espero que Alexis no se entere lo que planeo no quiero morir tan joven, aún tengo mujeres que ver y aun no se la medidas de ella, si conseguí una foto de Kushina en ropa interior también podre con su hija"_ pensó Jiraiya riendo de forma pervertida.

En ese mismo momento...

" _tengo ganas de matar a ese maldito sapo pervertido, Dattabane_ " salto Kushina de repente confundiendo al Hyuuga.

Con Alexis….

De repente sintió un escalofrió que recorrió todo su cuerpo confundiendo a la chica.

" _porque tengo la sensación de que voy a ser espiada_ " miro Alexis a todos lados confundida levemente.

En un lugar desconocido….

" _¿porque tengo ganas de asar un sapo?"_ pensó Itachi confundido.

En la mansión Uzumaki.

Después de superar el escalofrió, Alexis había intentado hablar con Naruto en varias ocasiones, cada vez que lo intentaba el rubio huía o inventaba una escucha, después de vario intentos fallidos decidió dejarlo por temor de empeorar la situación que hay entre ellos.

"¿Qué pasa One-chan?" pregunto Naruko levemente preocupada, mientras tenia a Karin encadenada y sujetada por los aires, haciendo que la nueva integrante pidiera ayuda.

"¿está entrenándola o jugando?" parpadeo Alexis al ver como Karin tenia lagrima de cocodrilo y pidiendo piedad.

"me dijeron que tenía potencial para utilizar el Kongō Fūsa y después de ver a Naruko-san con la técnica quise tenerlo, pero nadie aviso como era el método" Dijo la pelirroja con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"Lo tiene, solo tiene que aprenderlo, Dattabayo" dijo Naruko con una sonrisa que empezó a mover la cadena de un lado a otros, mareando a Karin.

"Socorro" grito la pelirroja con remolinos en sus ojos por el mareo que estaba provocando la pequeña rubia.

"¿le entrenara así a Naru-chan?" pregunto Alexis ignorando la súplica de la pelirroja.

"Algo parecido" sonrió Naruko alegremente pero tenía un cierto brillo en sus ojos haciendo dudar a la mayor.

" _Parece molesta_ " pensó Alexis mirando fijamente a la pequeña Uzumaki " _puede que se enterada del sexy no jutsu_ " medito seriamente si era o no el motivo.

En el campo de entrenamiento 3

Neji estaba en medio del campo, tenía algunos rasguños y su respiración era levemente pesado, se podía ver a su alrededor en el suelo armas que estaban levemente estropeado, cuando apareció una chica delante del hyuuga.

"Neji casi lo tiene" salto Tente con alegría.

"con eso seguro que puedo igualarlo o superarlo" hablo Neji con arrogancia.

"¿seguro?" apareció Sebasu tranquilamente sorprendiendo a los dos gennin al no sentir su presencia. "no te preocupes no vengo a pelear" dijo el peli azul que saco un ave de su camisa y lo deja volar "hace poco este ave salió herida, tuve sospecha que fuera por un arma que rechazo un Kaiten y decidí mirar a los alrededores para saber quién era, es verdad que tiene talento" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente que empezó a irse del lugar.

"¡Cuidado!" salto Tente asustada al ver que había activado una trampa que había puesto, haciendo que miles de armas cayeran sobre el peli azul.

Lo que no espero Neji y Tente fue ver el Kaiten de Sebasu sin problemas y sin haber girado su cuerpo, dejando a cuadro a la pareja.

"¿esta es la ventaja de la rama principal?" pregunto Neji apretando los puños con rabia.

"No, este Kaiten es de mi invención, tu será el genio de tu generación" miro Sebasu levemente de lado a Neji "¿Quién dice que antes no había otro genio en otra generación?" sonrió dejando a la pareja sin aliento.

"Neji" murmuro Tente al ver como el genio de los hyuuga ocultaba la mirada y no decía nada.

No muy lejos, se podía ver como Sebasu caminaba un poco más, cuando se paró al escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

" _Sebasu-san ese Kaiten es solo para emergencia, no era difícil para esquivarlo o incluso hacer el Kaiten normal_ " dijo Kushina levemente preocupada.

"Lo sé, pero era para evitar que fuera arrogante, después de la historia que me conto Hiashi y la petición de Hinata de que no guarde rencor a él, quiero evitar que se convierta en otro Hyuuga que pierde su talento por las estúpidas leyes del clan" hablo Sebasu levemente preocupado.

" _Si, pero esa técnica pone mucha presión al cuerpo y fuerza más los tenketsu, el giro es para evitarlo, si lo quita la técnica se vuelve dañina_ " explico Uzumaki preocupada por la consecuencias.

"Lo sé" dijo Sebasu cuando su cuerpo tiembla levemente por los efectos de la técnica "pero estoy tan cerca de completarlo" murmuro el chico para sí mismo.

Al recuperarse camino un poco más, se disponía a visitar a Alexis, quería decir que el ave volvió a su habita sin problemas, después de todo la pequeña Naruko fue quien cuido al ave.

Con Naruto…

Había despertado para después ser lanzado al acantilado, intento sujetarse a las pareces e picos del acantilado pero por la húmedas y la velocidad de la caída le hacían imposible hacer tal acción, la impresión de ver que no podía hacer nada hizo de repente aparecer delante de una sala levemente inundada con una gran puerta, allí encontró con el Kyuubi y le pidió chakra como pago por esta en su cuerpo, el zorro se rio ante el atrevimiento y decidió darle algo por su valentía.

Jiraiya que miraba desde arriba pudo ver como de repente apareció Gamabunta en el acantilado.

"esta vez consiguió emplear el chakra del zorro de nueve colas, pero invoco a Gamabunta, ni siquiera yo puedo manejarlo bien" dijo el sannin levemente serio "mejor me voy, si me ve podría ponerse fea la cosa" murmuro el sannin dispuesto a irse a documentarse.

Gamabunta se enojó al pensar que era Jiraiya el que lo invoco, Naruto al escucharlo se enfadó y dijo que fue el quien lo llamo, el jefe sapo al verlo se rio y no le creyó nada, al salir de acantilado, Naruto se desmayó por el agotamiento y Gamabunta vio el contrato en el suelo que había dejado el sannin para que viera el sapo.

" _Así que este chaval decía la verdad_ " miro Gamabunta a Naruto que lo tenía sujeto con su lengua _"¡ju! Condenado Jiraiya, es un chico notable es el primero en subirse en mi cabeza desde el cuarto Hokage_ " puso al rubio en su cabeza con cuidado " _parece que agoto su chakra al invocarme, podría dar algo del mío, pero lo más fácil sería llevarlo para que lo curen_ " pensó el sapo que lo dejo la entrada del hospital ante de desaparecer.

Naruto se levantó al tercer día y vio que Shikamaru estaba a su lado, este explico que estaba visitando a Choujin y por el camino le visito, Naruto se rio al saber que el Akimichi estaba hospitalizado por una indigestión y decidió visitar junto con Shikamaru.

En el camino notaron un instinto asesino, al seguirlo vieron que era Gaara intentando matar a Lee que estaba inconsciente e inmediatamente impidieron la muerte de Lee, el ninja de la Arena explico porque se comportaba así y cómo fue su vida y Naruto se dio cuenta que era como él, haciendo retroceder levemente por el miedo.

"Adelante, haced que me sienta vivo" dijo Gaara con una mirada de maldad.

"pon un grano de arena encima de él y sabrás lo que es sentirse en el infierno mapache" hablo Alexis que tenía un jarrón con una flor y acompañada de Naruko.

Gaara miro a la chica y empezó a salir arena de su tinaja, Alexis al verlo aumento su instinto asesino para advertirle que eso era un error, mientras Naruko empezó a sacar cadenas de su espalda.

"¡SE ACABO!" apareció Gay seriamente "los combates será mañana, no hay prisa, ¿o prefiere dormir aquí?" dijo el maestro de Taijutsu seriamente.

Gaara al verlo decidió irse pero antes se aseguró de decir que lo iba a matar a todos.

Naruko abrazo levemente preocupada a su one-chan haciendo que Naruto se sintiera renegado y se fue enfadado.

"¡Naruto!" intento Alexis que se detuviera pero fue inútil.

"No te preocupes, él lo a interpretado mal, cuando se calme se lo diré que pasaste los tres días a su lado junto con Naruko" hablo Shikamaru para que se calmara la chica.

Sebasu y Hinata estaba sentado en un banco afuera del hospital, cuando de repente apareció Naruto, sorprendiendo a Sebasu, a Kushina y a Hinata. La pelirroja intento llamarle, pero al ser solo un alma en un cuerpo que no era suyo se entristeció y eso noto el hyuuga.

"¿tú eres compañero de Alexis y Naruko?" pregunto Naruto señalando con el dedo, haciendo que Sebasu levantara una ceja.

" _¿Alguien le enseño que señalar con el dedo es de mala educación?"_ pensó para sí mismo el Hyuuga.

" _no se molestaron en enseñarle bien en la academia, ni se molestarían en modales_ " dijo Kushina levemente triste, confundiendo el chico pensando que se enojaría y no ponerse triste.

"Si lo soy" contesto Sebasu confundido.

"¿Por qué esta aquí?" pregunto levemente enojado, haciendo que estuviera más confundido el chico.

"visitando a mi hermana" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente, mientras Hinata que se asomó levemente detrás del chico afirmaba con la cabeza por temor de que se quedara sin voz al estar ante el chico que le gusta.

"Ya veo" murmuro Naruto a sí mismo "¿siempre son tan felices?" pregunto Naruto ocultando su mirada.

"¿he?" miro Sebasu ahora completamente perdido, "no he entendido bien" hablo el chico Hyuuga sin entender nada.

"¡me refiero que era felices juntos, mientras que yo pasaba todo mal!" grito Naruto haciendo que Sebasu se levantara, sorprendiendo a la chica hyuuga que no sabía qué hacer.

"Naruto, Alexis siempre se ha preocupado por ti" respondió Sebasu muy serio.

"¿entonces porque dio todo el cariño a ella y yo tuve todo lo contrario?" dijo el rubio dispuesto a irse.

"espera, Naruto te equivoca" intento Sebasu agarra el brazo del rubio para poder convencer que se equivocaba.

" _¡TE EQUIVOCA, ALEXIS Y YO SIEMPRE TE HEMOS AMADOS, DATTABANE!"_ grito Kushina desesperadamente.

Para sorpresa de Naruto, pudo escuchar y ver la imagen de una mujer pelirroja sujetándolo antes de ver que era Sebasu.

"¿Quién era?" pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

"¿pudo ver a Kushina?" murmuro Sebasu en shock " _solo Alexis podía hacerlo por dos cosas, uno era por mi permiso y otro porque fue quien ayudo con el sello con su sangre_ " pensó detenidamente "Naruto, ¿recuerda el sello de mi brazo derecho?" preguntó el hyuuga seriamente.

"si me dijo que era un sello de tu clan" respondió Naruto recordando lo que paso en el bosque de la muerte después del ataque del equipo gennin del sonido.

"No, te equivocas en una cosa, es un sello Uzumaki" corrigió Sebasu al saber que no había prestado mucha atención en ese momento.

"¿Uzumaki?" parpadeo Naruto sorprendido.

"Los Uzumakis era un clan temido por sus sellos" explico Sebasu con sabiduría "este sello contiene algo" dijo desatando y enseñando la marca del sello que estaba en su brazo.

"¿Qué contiene?" pregunto Naruto con curiosidad olvidando por un momento sobre la imagen de la mujer.

"el alma de tu madre" dijo Sebasu seriamente, sorprendiendo a Hinata y Naruto.

"¿no es una broma?" salto Naruto enojado pero vio como Sebasu puso su puño en su frente con suavidad.

"No es una broma, Naruto" hablo Kushina tranquilamente en un campo de flores, mientras Naruto miro sorprendido ante la mirada de la mujer y del lugar.

"¿Tu eres…?" no siguió hablando por temor de que se quedara sin voz.

"Si, tu madre" sonrió la pelirroja felizmente.

"estoy tan feliz de conocerte, Dattabayo" salto Naruto emocionado abrazando a su madre.

"si se nota que eres mi hijo, heredaste mi tic verbal, Dattabane" dijo Kushina con alegría, cuando el lugar empieza a temblar.

"¿Qué pasa?" miro Naruto confundido.

"Parece que no puede estar aquí" miro la pelirroja tristemente "Yo quería hablar contigo de muchas cosas, pero parece que no se puede por ahora" miro la mujer al suelo ocultando su mirada.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Naruto cuando empieza a brillar el lugar haciendo que no pudiera tener los ojos abierto "espera, tengo muchas preguntas" dijo el rubio todo desesperado.

Naruto se levantó de golpe y noto que estaba en el banco, no muy lejos pudo ver como Sebasu estaba sentado y al lado Hinata mirando preocupado por su hermano. Naruto vio que el chico estaba levemente sudado y con la respiración acelerada.

"Parece que no se puede hacer por cierto inquilino" dijo Sebasu intentando recuperar el aliento.

"¿inquilino?" pregunto Hinata confundida, cuando se da cuenta que Naruto estaba despierto y se escondió levemente detrás de su hermano con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"Lo siento, quería dejarte a solas con ella, pero paso algo que no estaba en los cálculos" miro Sebasu intentando pedir perdón.

"No gracias, no sabía que mi madre fuera tan guapa y me gustó mucho su color de cabello" sonrió Naruto tímidamente al ver visto a su madre por primera vez.

" _quiero mi cuerpo ya, olvídate del examen y busca las malditas llaves, Dattabane_ " grito Kushina toda desesperada incomodando un poco al chico hyuuga.

"puedo hacerte una pregunta, ya que puede hablar con ella" miro Naruto seriamente y Sebasu afirma con la cabeza "¿mi madre me abandono?" esa pregunto hizo que el chico abriera los ojos de par en par.

"No, ella dice que murió protegiéndote igual que tu padre, por eso..." intento seguir Sebasu pero empezó a toser.

"gracias" dijo Naruto felizmente sin esperar a que el hyuuga terminara de hablar.

"espe…." Intento pararlo pero ya era muy tarde "es tan imperativa como tú Kushina" volvió a toser levemente.

"Oni-chan" llamo Hinata confundida "¿murió después de dar a luz a Naruko?" pregunto Hinata que quería saber que pasaba realmente.

" _¿Qué debería responder?"_ pregunto Sebasu preocupado.

" _Dile que sí, pero_ _¿está bien?, ha sido mucho esfuerzo al rechazar el chakra de Kurama cuando entro en tu sistema de chakra_ " pregunto Kushina preocupada y ya calmada.

" _Si estoy bien, aunque no espere que me atacara, pensaría que era un intruso_ " medito Sebasu recuperándose un poco "Si Hinata-chan, ella murió después de que Naruko naciera, al proteger Naruto ante el peligro" dijo Sebasu diciendo la verdad para ocultar entre sus palabras una mentira.

Hinata quería saber más, pero entonces entraría entrando en lo personal de Naruto y ella sentía que aún no estaba lo suficiente cerca de Naruto para tener ese derecho, por eso decido no seguir presionando y decidió cambiar de tema.

Al medio día, en la mansión Uzumaki.

Sebasu miraba sorprendido en ver a Alexis y Naruko triste en cada esquina del salón, miro unos segundo pensando que podía ser y recordó como estaba Naruto esta mañana y pensó que tenía que está relacionado.

"Karin-san, ¿Dónde ha estado esta mañana esas dos?" preguntó Sebasu a la única Uzumaki que no estaba triste.

"en el hospital" respondió Karin comiendo tranquilamente un sándwich y un zumo.

"Ya veo" miro a los dos Uzumkis que estaba en la esquinas "Alexis no te preocupes ya hable con Naruto y ya está un poco calmado" intento animar a las dos rubias.

"¿de verdad?" preguntaron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Si" respondió Sebasu con sinceridad, haciendo que las dos se animaran.

"Espera, ese es mi sándwich, Dattabayo" salto Naruko al reconocer el alimento que estaba comiendo Karin.

"pies para que os quiero" empezó la pelirroja a correr al ver como la pequeña saco sus cadenas y empezó a perseguirla.

"¿nadie aviso que se mosquea si le quitan su alimento?" preguntó Sebasu a Alexis.

"¿no se lo dijiste?" pregunto Alexis pensando que había dicho su compañero.

"¿debemos intervenir?" volvió a preguntar el hyuuga al ver los destrozos que estaba haciendo a la sala.

"no, así aprenderá más rápido el Kongō Fūsa" respondió Alexis dejando la sala tranquilamente.

" _pues yo aprendí el Kongō Fūsa cuando ese sapo pervertido entro en mi cuarto de baño, cuando me estaba duchando_ " dijo Kushina recordando como Jiraiya casi murió en ese día al dejarlo casi como un colador.

En otro lugar...

Jiraiya sintió un escalofrió y sintió que le perseguían unas cadenas asesinas, haciendo que mirara a los lados asustado.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **Sección de Reviews**

"bienvenidos, como sabéis soy el autor y este es la sección de reviews y hoy tenemos como invitada en esta ocasión a Kushina-san" aplaudió alegremente mientras la pelirroja entraba en escena.

"¿cómo puedo aparecer en carne y hueso?" dijo Kushina mirándose a sí misma con curiosidad.

"eso es porque no está en el fics, si no en la sección de Reviews" respondió el autor, cuando nota la mirada malévola de la Uzumaki.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves en poner que ese sapo pervertido tiene una foto mía en ropa interior?!" Dijo Kushina que atrapo al autor en sus cadenas y lo levanta al aire "¡y para colmo intenta que Jiraiya espié a mi hija!" empezó a menearlo de un lado a otro con fuerza.

"so…soltar al…al oso" dijo el autor con remolinos en los ojos y escupiendo espuma de su boca.

"¿Cómo si un oso pudiera conmigo?" miro Kushina crujiendo los puños y mira al supuesto oso y se da cuenta que es Minato con un disfraz de oso. "¡Kyaaaaaaaa!" salto la mujer toda alegre que abrazo al supuesto oso y sin querer soltó al autor.

"¿Por qué mi primera aparición tiene que ser así?" murmuro Minato levemente avergonzado y recibiendo abrazos y besos de parte de cierta pelirroja y pensó que no era tan malo esa aparición.

En donde estaba el autor, apareció dos figuras que se acercó al hombre inconsciente.

"¿está muerto?" pregunto Hanabi que apareció junto con Naruko.

"No sé, no se mueve" dijo tocando la rubia con un palo al autor.

"¿respondemos a los reviews del capítulo 11?" pregunto la hyuuga confundida.

"Sip" salto Naruko alegremente soltando el palo que por mala suerte golpeo en la cabeza del autor.

" **Luisdox** , lo que pasa es que mi onichan no es rencoroso por naturaleza y por eso el autor le es difícil hacer la escenas, sobre Hina-nechan ya se vio algo en este capítulo y abra más en el siguiente" sonrió Naruko felizmente.

" **Zafir09:** mucha gracias que te gustara el capítulo, aunque debería pedir a Alexis-san en como golpear de esa forma a los pervertidos" murmuro Hanabi lo último con cierto interés "también queremos pedir gracias por responder el post data, eso calmo un poco al autor" se despidió Hanabi con cortesía.

De repente apareció Kushina alegremente sin soltar al oso-mina.

"Nos toca, nos toca responder los reviews del capítulo 12, Mina-chan" dijo la pelirroja con alegría, provocando una sonrisa nerviosa al rubio

" **Jocker** , gracias, le alegra mucho al autor que le gustara la historia y la sección reviews y sobre los reviews parece que hubo un problema y por eso no hubo hasta ahora en el capítulo 11, _si me lo dejaran a mí lo solucionarían en un santiamén_ " murmuro Minato con lo último.

" **CCSakuraforever** , en el entrenamiento del sapo pervertido es idéntico al manga, solo con la diferencia que recibió la paliza que merecía, aunque creo que se está ganando otra" dijo Kushina con un aura oscura mientras su pelo se dividía en nueve colas.

"¡Kushina!, termina de responder al reviews" intervino Minato levemente nervioso.

"ups, lo siento, Dattabane, por donde iba a si sobre el maldito sapo pervertido, si piensa ese viejo verde que va a poder espiar a mi hija" volvió su pelo en dividirse en nueve colas.

"kushina" Minato suspiro aunque él también quería darle una paliza al sannin, no significaba que tenia de dejar su responsabilidad.

"Ok, ok, sobre el clan hyuuga digamos que te va a gusta mi gran y súper idea, Dattabane" salto la pelirroja toda alegre.

" **SailorNeoQueen** : ok, tengo un plan que seguro que ara que el autor escriba como loco "dijo Minato con un Kunai en mano.

"¿yo no era el poli malo?" murmuro Kushina confundida.

"No, solo quiero evitar que escriba algo malo a nuestro hijos" dijo Minato con seriedad.

"¡ese es mi Mina!" dijo la pelirroja dando un beso en la mejilla del rubio.

" **Luisdox** , intervine en la pelea de Sebasu-san y Hanabi-san al ver que la pequeña era otra víctima de ese estúpida ley del clan y por eso tengo pensado algo grande para ellos y no se libra ese ojo visco, Dattabane" salto Kushina

"¿Por qué le llamara ojo visco a Hiashi-san?" murmuro Minato confundido.

"Porque no sabe ver el potencial de una persona aun teniendo ese doujutsu" hablo la pelirroja levemente enojada.

"en eso tiene razón" respondió el rubio

"sobre Naruto, el autor me ha enojado un poco por lo que diré que tendrá una invocación de zorro que no tendrá mi hija Alexis, Dattabane" salto Kushina mosqueada por lo del capítulo.

"¡kushina eso es spoiler!" hablo Minato preocupado y ve a la mujer mirando a un lado inflando los mofletes.

" **Zafir09** , sobre el anciano hyuuga, parece que Alexis tendrá una pequeña charla con él, después de que Kushina-san haga su gran maravilloso plan" sonrió Minato con su sonrisa marca Hokage.

"Mina-chan, te he dicho lo mucho que te quiero, Dattabane" dijo Kushina alegremente.

"Si, sobre la técnica" Minato mira a Kishina levemente asustado, confundiendo a la pelirroja "mejor verlo más adelante" dijo el rubio esquivando de forma magistral a la pregunta del sexy no jutsu.

"con esto nos despedimos, Dattabane" se despidió con alegría y mira al rubio "Mina" miro Minato confundido "podría venir a la cama con eso puesto, nunca dormir con un osito" dijo Kushina con los ojos dibujado como estrellas.

"Ok" respondió Minato con una sonrisa nerviosa sin poderse negarse a su mujer.

"¿he?" se despertó el autor y ve la sección de Reviews "¡pero esto que es!" empieza a caer el telón "espera, espera al menos deja que me despida y que diga que dejen reviews" dijo el autor antes de volver a ser aplastado por segunda vez por el telón.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

* * *

Al día siguiente.

Naruto se levantó de la cama, no había podido dormir bien, recordó que su primer combate era contra Neji y según Lee era el más fuerte de su generación y eso le preocupo. Al mirar a los lados vio que era muy temprano.

" _me pregunto cómo sería que te despierte alguien de la familia_ " pensó Naruto intentando pensar en otro cosa y se imaginó a Alexis o Naruko levantarlo a él pero no era capaz de imaginarlo y decidió ir al cuarto de baño. _"¡TE EQUIVOCAS, ALEXIS Y YO SIEMPRE TE HEMOS AMADO, DATTABANE!"_ recordó la palabras de su madre mientras se cepillaba los diente." _Naruto yo…"_ recordó también la veces que su hermana había intentado háblale y él se negó a escucharlo. _"¿Por qué no le deje que se explicara?_ " miro el espejo del cuarto de baño cuando un segundo vio al kyuubi "ya veo tengo miedo de que sea por él, por lo que me abandonaron" murmuro Naruto mirando al suelo tristemente.

Después de desayunar fue a caminar por los alrededores, mientras caminaba pensó en Neji y Gaara y pensó que era personas con mala uva, cuando levanto la mirada estaba en el campo de entrenamiento 7 que se hizo gennin, allí estaba Hinata mirando fijamente al tronco.

"Hinata ¿ya está bien del todo?" dijo el rubio mirándola desde la espalda de la chica

"Na..naruto-kun" la peli azul se escondió detrás del tronco y se asomó tímidamente. "¿Qué haces aquí? Hoy es la prueba" hablo un poco nerviosa

"He venido para echar un vistazo al campo de entrenamiento, aquí me convertí en gennin" hablo Naruto algo nostálgico "Ninata, Neji es tu primo ¿No?…. ¿y es fuerte?" pregunto algo preocupado

"Si" contesta Hinata sinceramente "p...pero tu puede que tu logres derrotarle" dijo muy segura la peli azul

"Jaja claro yo también soy fuerte" hablo Naruto con una sonrisa falsa

"Cu...cuando me animaste me sentí más fuerte y cuando se acabó el combate me sentía orgullosa de mi misma… bueno un poco… me parece que la gente no se dé cuenta al mirarme, pero c…creo que he cambiado un poco ha sido gracias a ti, eso es lo que pienso" hablo Hinata que jugaba con los dedos

"Vaya, vaya ¿gracias a mí? Si es que soy una gran influencia, ¡está claro!" dijo con la misma sonrisa falsa "Hinata, ¿de verdad crees lo que me ha dicho?" la hyuuga la mira algo sorprendida "parezca que sea fuerte pero, en realidad no hago más que fracasar en todo y me da tanta rabia que finjo ser mejor de lo que soy" hablo Naruto mirando el suelo triste

"Eso no es así, es cierto que a veces fracasas, pero cuando lo hace, para mi eres un fracasado con orgullo, cuando te miro mi corazón late con fuerza, no eres perfecto por eso" se queda Naruto mirándola "cada vez que fracasas, tiene la voluntad para levantarse y seguir adelante para mí esa es la verdadera fuerza, por... por eso sé que eres muy fuerte" cuando termino se escondió un poco detrás del tronco sin parar de mirar al rubio

"Gracias Hinata" hablo con una gran sonrisa "Estaba un poco depre y atontado, pero me has dado el empujón que necesitaba" y empieza a irse "¿sabes una cosa Hinata?" ella presta mucha atención "me parecía un poco tímida y oscura" con eso hace que Hinata agache la cabeza algo triste "pero me gusta las persona como tú" entonces ve como suena un cohete " maldición que llego tarde, Hinata ve a animarme que mandare a volar a Neji" con eso último se fue corriendo dejando a una hyuuga en shock pero sumamente feliz, en ese momento llego Kiba que le vio en ese estado.

"¿qué le pasa?" pensó el chico perro confundido.

En el estadio los gennin estaba en la zona de pelea, Naruto miraba a los lados buscando a Sasuke, mientras Shikamaru noto que tampoco estaba Dosu.

"Mirar al frente" dijo el nuevo examinador llamando la atención de todo.

Después de la presentación, el examinador se acercó y enseño la nueva tabla del torneo.

"¿He?, ¿qué paso con mi contrincante?" pregunto Naruko confundida al no ver a Dosu en la tabla.

"Te enfrentara el ganador del enfrentamiento de Temari vs Shikamaru Nara" explico el examinador tranquilamente.

"Sasuke no ha llegado, ¿Qué pasara con él?" Pregunto Naruto por curiosidad.

"Si no está aquí cuando le llegue su turno, quedara eliminado" explico el jounnin con tranquilidad.

" _esto es muy raro, conociendo a Sasuke, sería incapaz de no presentarse, ni que estuviera en la última_ " pensó Naruto seriamente.

"El primer combate es Naruto Uzumaki vs Neji Hyuuga, vosotros dos quedaos aquí, el resto al banquillo" ordeno el examinador con seriedad.

Cuando llegaron al banquillo, Naruko no perdió tiempo y se asomó por la barandilla, no quería perder detalle de la pelea.

"Oni-chan está al 100%, seguro que gana" salto la pequeña alegremente llamando la atención de todo.

"No creo que dure ni dos segundos" hablo Kankurö riéndose de la pequeña, ganando que inflara Naruko los mofletes y le dio una patada en la espinilla, haciendo que Kankurö empezara a saltar de un solo pie por el golpe.

"Naru-chan lucho contra Kiba con un sello que le impedía moldea bien el chakra, ahora no lo tiene, por eso mi imouto piensa que puede ganar fácilmente" explico Alexis tranquilamente.

"¡¿Qué?!" saltaron todos menos Gaara, Sebasu, Naruko y Shino.

"Eso explica la perturbación que tenía en su chakra" hablo el Abume tranquilamente, haciendo saber que Alexis y Naruko no estaba mintiendo.

"Pero un combate no se puede ganar sin antes haber luchado" miro Sebasu seriamente.

" _Ese Neji sabe el Kaiten, con lo poco que vi de Naru-chan, solo se me ocurre una forma de ganar al hyuuga contra su defensa, pero no sé si él se dará cuenta de eso_ " hablo Kushina preocupada.

"Alexis, me dijiste que aprendió el Kuchiyose no Jutsu de los sapos y de los zorro, ¿verdad?" preguntó el hyuuga a su compañera. Mientras los demás gennin estaban sorprendidos por ese dato.

"Si, también aprendió como utilizar el chakra extra que tiene, ¿ganara?" pregunto Alexis preocupada, conocía bien las técnicas hyuuga por su compañero.

"Claro que ganara, Dattabayo" salto Naruko de nuevo muy confiada.

"No lo sé" acaricio Sebasu la cabeza de la pequeña al ver que inflaba los moflete al ser ignorada "Neji sabe el Kaiten, pero tengo la sensación que no es lo único que aprendió" activo el byakugan para ver a Neji para ver si tenía alguna pista para confirmar sus sospechas.

"tanto Sapos como Zorros son buenos en combate de corta distancia o de largas, pero un mes no te da la experiencia suficiente para manipular bien la invocación" hablo Alexis preocupada.

"Pero Naru-nisan ganara" salto de nuevo Naruko ya mosqueada.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Shikamaru con curiosidad al ver como la pequeña se empeñaba con la victoria de su hermano.

"lo prometió, un Uzumaki nunca rompe una promesa, Dattabayo" sonrió la pequeña rubia con sinceridad.

"Pobre Neji" dijeron Alexis y Sebasu preocupados por el hyuuga al recodar la promesa de Naruto.

" _¿Qué tiene que ver una promesa?"_ pensaron todo el mundo confundidos.

En el campo del coliseo, Naruto miraba fijamente a Neji, este al verlo sabía que quería decir algo.

"¿quiere decirme algo?" hablo Neji con una sonrisa, pero se ve como el rubio levantaba el puño cerrado y le enseñaba a su contrincante

"Lo que dije antes, ¡voy a ganar!" dijo Naruto muy seguro y a la vez muy enojado con el hyuuga

"Me gusta esa mirada, cuando vea que no puede veré tu desesperación" hablo Neji poniendo en posición de combate.

El árbitro dio la señal, los dos miraban fijamente mientras el viento con algunas hojas rodeaban a los dos antes que algunos dieran el primer paso, sin más con un rápido movimiento Naruto lanzo 3 kunai que Neji paro sin dificultar, en ese instante el rubio creo 4 kage bushin y atacaron al hyuuga.

En la barandilla.

"Naruto-nisan intenta conocer el estilo de Neji" hablo Naruko feliz en saber que utilizaba su método.

"aunque sepa el estilo y las técnicas, no podrá ganar a él con su taijutsu actual, ¿verdad Sebasu-san?" hablo Alexis dando un codazo al hyuuga.

"lo mismo te dijo con tu ninjutsu" respondió Sebasu dando un golpe leve en el hombro de su compañera sin hacerla daño.

"¿he?" miro Temari confundida al ver el comportamiento de esos dos.

"Oni-chan era el mejor en Taijutsus en el equipo, Alexis-neesan es en Ninjutsus y el que estaba antes era en genjutsus, por eso decía los gennin de oro, porque cada uno dominaba una de las tres arte ninjas, por eso cada vez que tenía una misión juntos eran invencibles, Dattabayo" salto pequeña felizmente.

"creo que exageras" murmuro Sebasu

" _No, no he visto ningún equipo como el tuyo, que cada integrante del grupo domine unas de las tres arte, eso es muy raro que pase_ " hablo Kushina tranquilamente "¡ _PERO NO DEJE DE MIRAR A NARU-CHAN, DATTABANE!"_ Grito la pelirroja asustando al chico que volvió a mirar el combate.

" _pobre, lo que tiene que soportar_ " pensó Alexis y Naruko al notar el susto del hyuuga y se imaginaron que fue por cierta mujer pelirroja.

De vuelta en el combate.

Naruto vio como sus Kage bushin fueron vencidos con facilidad, con los datos obtenidos había notado que Neji esquivaba los ataque como si lo viera venir y en todas las direcciones.

" _¿será la habilidad de sus ojos?_ " medito seriamente "Puede ver los ataque desde atrás, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Naruto pero sabía que no se equivocaba.

"Lo has notado, no está nada mal, pero no será suficiente para ganarme" dijo Neji que volvió a ponerse en posición del taijustu hyuuga.

" _voy a seguir, si sigo puedo encontrar una brecha en su defensa_ " pensó Naruto que creo más clones y ataco al hyuuga.

En la grada.

Hiashi miraba detenidamente el combate, había notado la arrogancia de su sobrino y también la idea de Naruto.

"Hanabi" miro a su segunda hija seriamente "observa esta batalla, puede aprender mucho" ordeno Hiashi esperando que aprendiera mucho tanto del combate como en respectar a su adversario.

En el banquillo.

Alexis miraba seriamente, no estaba segura del plan que tenía su hermano, pero había notado la trampa que había puesto y que seguro que su contrincante caería, miro a Sebasu para ver si había notado lo mismo que ella, Sebasu miro de reojo y noto la mirada de Alexis y adivino lo que pensaba, afirmo para decirle que también había notado la trampa que había puesto el Uzumaki, mientras la pequeña del grupo no paraba de animar a su hermano mayor.

En el combate.

Neji había estado esquivando los ataque de los clones, noto que al principio fueron fáciles pero esta ronda de clones fue algo más difícil de esquivar pero no suponía ningún peligro para el.

" _Te he dicho que no soy ningún idiota, ya sé cuál es el original_ " esquivo todos los clones y ataco al último que se quedaba atrás de todo "Tiene miedo de que bloquee tu chakra, por eso te quedas en la retaguardia, cuanto más me atacaba, más claro se ve cual era tu" dijo Neji muy seguro. "Ya te dije que era inútil" retiro su mano del pecho que había golpeado, haciendo que Naruto escupiera sangre.

"Y yo te respondió que no tenía derecho a decidir por mi" dijo Naruto antes de convertirse en humo demostrando que era un clon.

De repente aparecieron dos Naruto dispuesto a darle una paliza a Neji, el hyuuga se dio cuenta que su contrincante había previsto su reacción y había dejado el clon a apropósito para pillarle la guardia baja.

En la grada todo el mundo quedo sorprendido por la táctica del Uzumaki, pero para Alexis y Sebasu miraron preocupados.

"Si no golpea rápido recibirá un contraataque" murmuro Alexis preocupada.

"Si, está en el rango del Kaiten" hablo Sebasu de igual forma que su compañera.

Por mala suerte del rubio, Neji le dio tiempo de ejecutar el Kaiten y repelió a él y al clon, el Uzumaki al no saber qué había pasado decidió mandar algunos clones para conocer la técnica.

" _¿un giro?_ " pensó Naruto al verlo y al recibir las memorias de sus clones " _no tengo nada contra eso_ " medito seriamente cuando recuerda las invocaciones "podría probar suerte" murmuro el chico que mando otra tanta de clones mientras el original se mordió el dedo y utilizo la mano izquierda. "Kuchiyose no Jutsu" dijo Naruto apareciendo una estela de humo.

Al disipar apareció el animal del tamaño de Akamaru "Hola" Saludo un zorro amarillo y la punta blanca en su única cola y ojos azules, tenía un aspecto enternecedor.

En el estadio, todas las chicas miraron con ojos de corazón al ver el animal, excepto una chica.

En el banquillo, Alexis apretaba la barandilla con fuerza mientras sudaba por todo su cuerpo, Sebasu al verla en ese estado se confundió.

" _según me conto Alexis, el nivel de colas indica su nivel de fuerza, pero el zorro tiene solo una cola, aunque el gasto de chakra que utilizo Naruto para invocarlo, debería de ser un zorro de tres colas al menos, ¿se equivocó?_ " pensó Sebasu confundido.

Naruto al ver el animal no sabía si había fallado o no, sin embargo en el suelo apareció el yin yang dando cuenta que Neji había vencido sus clones y disponía a atacar al original, el rubio al ver venir el ataque cogió al zorro y lo envolvió en su chaqueta y lo lanzo para salvarlo.

"Hakke Rokujuuyonshou ( Círculo Celestial, 64 golpes divinos)" pronuncio Neji que golpeo a una gran velocidad que bloqueo los puntos de chakra y por ultimo un juuken para mandarlo al suelo directamente, en ese momento hinata empezó a toser levemente llamando la atención de un anbu que pasaba por allí aunque solo se limitó a mirar.

Por lo tanto Neji miraba como si no fuera gran cosa y le dio la espalda, en el caso de Naruto intentaba levantarse pero casi no podía moverse, sin embargo el rubio recodo el combate de Hinata y también de su amigo lee por lo que con toda su fuerza se levantó, no quería que el esfuerzo de sus amigos fueran en mano además que había prometido ganar a toda costa.

"¿Cómo puede levantarte?" pregunto Neji sorprendido.

"Es que soy muy malo rindiéndome" respondió Naruto con su sonrisa apenas aguantando de pie

"Aunque pueda levantarte ya has perdido, no tengo nada en contra de ti" hablo tranquilo el hyuuga

"Pues yo sí, te atreviste humillar a Hinata cuando estaba haciendo lo mejor posible, incluso intentaste matarla" hablo el rubio muy enfadado

"¿solo por eso?" hablo Neji sin darle importancia

"No, porque prometí que te ganaría y no pienso perder aunque muera ese es el camino que elegí" respondo Naruto muy serio

"Te equivoca, el destino ya fue elegido desde que naciste" mira neji al líder del clan que estaba mirando el combate junto con su hija menor "lo sé más que nadie" hablo muy tranquilo

"el destino no es tan simple como tú lo pinta, además quería cambiarlo por eso atacaste a Hinata de esa forma ¿me equivoco?" dijo el rubio muy seguro de sus palabras.

"Tú no sabes nada, el sufrimiento de llevar un sello que no desaparecerá hasta que muera" hablo el hyuuga muy enfadado, pero el rubio recodo su sufrimiento por tener el kyuubi en su interior

"Si te comprendo ¿y? , no te hagas el chulo" con eso Neji se enfadó y golpeo con un juuken a Naruto que lo mando al suelo

"Examinador ya he terminado" dijo tranquilo el hyuuga pero ve como se levantó el rubio "¿pero qué?" Miro sin creérselo

En la grada, en donde estaba Hinata.

" _naruto-kun por favor no te esfuerce mas no quiero que te pase nada malo no quiero…"_ cof..cof.." empezó Hinata a toser con fuerza mientras empezaba a escupir sangre, en ese momento es cuando Kiba se dio cuenta.

"Hinata ¿está bien? Esta sangrando ¿no te ha recuperado aun?" entonces el inuzuka vio venir el anbu.

"Deja que la cure" hablo tranquilo el hombre de la máscara.

Con eso el anbu ayudado por Kiba llevaron a Hinata arriba del estadio para que pudiera ser tratada, el Inuzuka vio como el anbu colocaba la mano sobre el pecho de la chica sin llegar a tócala y un brillo verde que surgió de su mano haciendo que hHnata se recuperara dejando sorprendido a Kiba.

" _los de anbu son muy bueno_ " pensó mirando fijamente al que estaba curando a la chica y cuando termino el anbu miro al chico perro.

"Creo que es hora que duerma" con un golpe dejo a kiba fuera de combate mientras miraba a naruto " _naruto-kun sorpréndeme_ " pensó Kabuto tranquilo

En la barandilla.

Alexis aun no decía nada y eso preocupo a Sebasu que no pudo más al ver el silencio que había aparecido de repente.

"Naruto aún tiene una oportunidad" hablo Sebasu muy seguro.

"Pero si ha bloqueado sus punto de chakra" miro Shikamaru entre sorprendido y preocupado por su amigo.

"Soy hyuuga y se lo que hablo" respondió Sebasu con el byakugan activado, haciendo callar al Nara y a los demás gennin.

"64 puntos bloqueados, no ha fallado ni uno" hablo Naruko tranquilamente "Solo le queda una salida para ganar oni-chan" miro la pequeña el combate seriamente.

"¿Alexis?" preguntó Sebasu a su compañera que aún no decía nada.

"Sebasu, las colas indica el grado de poder pero, ¿sabías que el color indica la clase de zorro que es?" dijo la chica aun sudando levemente.

En el combate el rubio intentaba seguir de pie como podía, mientras Neji miraba sin darle importancia y empezó a toser el rubio.

"Va a ir el mismo camino de hinata-sama" con un fuerte golpe de juuken le mando otra vez en el suelo y pensó en irse.

"No huyas, no pienso perder contra alguien que echa la culpa al destino" se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, pero a Neji no le hizo gracia esa palabras

"Examinador, tengo intención de matarle, por lo que debería terminar el combate" aviso el hyuuga enojado.

" _que problema, espero que el chico reaccione_ " miro el examinador al rubio.

Sin que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Neji ataco a Naruto con intención de matarlo pero algo se puso sobre la cabeza del hyuuga paralizándolo.

"no me gusta que mate a mi primer invocador, por una vez que fui invocada" dijo la zorra indicando que era hembra por su voz. "¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Y no te preocupes el no podrá moverse hasta que me baje de su cabeza" Naruto afirma con la cabeza "¿Por qué me protegiste?" preguntó el animal por curiosidad.

"No tenía culpa, que saliera herida por mi error" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo al zorro.

"¿Cómo te llama?" preguntó el animal con curiosidad.

"Naruto Uzumaki" respondió el rubio confundido levemente por ser preguntado tanta veces.

"eres el chico que mi madre adoptiva me dijo" hablo el animal sorprendido pero después sonríe.

"mi nombre es…."

Continuara

* * *

 **Sección de reviews**

"buenas y como siempre soy el autor..." no continuo al ser noqueado por una cola negra.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" pregunto Yang levemente enojada.

"Porque no me dejo pelear con la serpiente" respondió Yin de mala manera.

"Dejar de pelearos renacuajos" salto Tales enojado apareciendo con el mismo tamaño que los dos zorros gemelos.

"Si Kyuubi-sama" saltaron los dos zorros dando una reverencia.

"Ya que noqueaste al autor, vamos a responder a los reviews" respondió Tales con una sonrisa malévola

" _Eso era para nosotros dos_ " pensaron los dos zorros de nuevo sin atreverse a contradecir al Kyuubi.

" **CCSakuraForever** si Jiraiya-sama sufrirá mucho y más cuando yo y mi hermano juguemos con el más adelante y sobre la reunión con su madre intentare convencer al autor de que ponga más escenas" hablo Yang amablemente.

"y hay tenemos su instinto maternal" dijo Yin rodando los ojos cuando recibió un colazo de parte de su hermana.

" **Luisdox,** la pelea de Neji es levemente diferente, se eliminó la escena en la que Naruto atacaba directamente a Neji olvidando sobre el peligro del taijutsu hyuuga, algo que no sucede en el manga y grrrrrr espero no cruzarme con las personas que eliminaron la escena donde Naruto mira a la grada y espera que Hinata lo esté observara, algo que no se añadió en el anime pero que paso en el manga, no comprendo porque elimina una cosa del manga para añadir algo que no aparece" murmuro Tales de mala pulga "y se añadió la invocación, algo que no aparece tanto en el anime como en el manga"

" **Zafir09** , Gracias que te gustara el capítulo, sobre el fallo de Tenten" dijo Yin sujetando al autor inconsciente con una de sus colas" le are que se asegure bien con los nombre antes de escribirlo" empezó a moverlo de un lado a otro.

"¡Yin!" regaño la zorra blanca a su hermano y pone a salvo al autor.

"Ok, sobre la lady Kushina cuando se entere será algo único, es lo único que puedo decir por ahora" respondió el zorro negro.

"con todo esto, nos vemos en la próxima" hablaron los tres zorros al mismo tiempo despidiéndose.

"creo que voy a dejar de hacer las sección de reviews" murmuro el autor recuperando la conciencia.

"esta vez no te aplastaron el telón" pregunto Yang ayudando al hombre.

"Pero acabe inconsciente" dijo el autor con ríos de lágrimas surcando sus mejillas.

"por favor dejen algunos reviews" dijo Yang, mientras animaba al autor.

Y cerró el telón sin aplastar al autor en esta ocasión.

 **PD** : necesito un nombre para el zorro amarillo, tengo algunos pero no sé qué escoger:

Yoshimi(buen corazón), Kumi(belleza duradera) ,Yûko (niña amable), Junko (niña pura) ,Noa (esperanza y amor), Hanami (bella flor) ,Yûka (flor amable, tierna flor), Yumeko (niña de ensueño) Chie, (sabiduria, ingenio) ,Kae (buena bendición)

Si tiene algunos mejor decírmelo, porque lo necesito para el próximo capitulo.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

* * *

"mi nombre es Yoshimi-san, Naruto-sama" salto el animal poniéndose delante de Neji y Naruto.

Neji al verse libre dispuso a terminar lo que había empezado, pero de repente el zorro creo una cortina de humo confundiendo.

En la barandilla.

Sebasu miraba sorprendido, no sabía que el color de los zorros indicaba la clase de habilidad que utilizaba, miro más seriamente el combate y se sorprendió al ver como apareció una cortina de humo.

"Alexis, puede explicarme, ¿Cuál es su habilidad?" dijo Sebasu tentando en utilizar el byakugan para ver a través del humo pero espero a su compañera para que lo explicara.

"en los zorros se divide en tres, los negros se dedican al ataque sobre todo por la noche, por eso su color es negro para camuflaje mejor, los blancos se dedica la curación y protección y por último el color naranja rojizo que seria los normales, son bueno en ataque pero también en defensa pero a menor medida que los blanco y negros" explico Alexis intentando calmarse.

"Pero he visto a Yin hacer cosas de protección y a Yang hacer ataques y no son nada débiles" miro el hyuuga confundido.

"Si, en realidad Yin y Yang son especiales, puede que al ser gemelos pudieron utilizar habilidades de su contraparte, por eso son los líderes actuales después de la pérdida del ultimo" explico la rubia mayor intentando saber que estaba pasando.

"Ya veo" hablo Sebasu con normalidad pero se da cuenta de un detalle "espera dijiste tres, pero con el amarillo seria cuatro" dijo el chico sorprendido.

"Por eso estoy preocupada" explico Alexis su malestar "los amarillos no existen o al menos eso me dijeron" se mordió un dedo e hizo una invocación "Yin, Yang, ¿me podéis explicar eso?" preguntó Alexis seriamente los dos zorros que aparecieron entre el humo.

En el combate…

Neji quería entrar y terminar el combate, pero no se atrevía por el animal, había subido a su cabeza sin que él pudiera notarlo y no estaba seguro en entrar en el humo sin conocer la cualidades del animal y decidió esperar, él pensó que era imposible desbloquear los puntos de chakra durante unas horas, haciendo saber que era imposible ganar tiempo con esa escena.

Se disipo el humo y todo el mundo miro sorprendido, había una niña de 10 años, su pelo era azulado y le llegaba a la cintura, sus ojos azules eran brillantes como el cielo, su piel blanca, tenía tres rayas en cada mejilla y vestía un traje de miko aunque la falda le llegaba hasta la rodillas y sus mangas era más grande casi tocando el suelo, en sus punta tenía un pequeño cascabel y en su muñeca derecha tenia colgado un pequeño pincel, pero la sorpresa era que tenía oreja de zorro y una cola de color amarillo.

"listo para el combate" hablo Yoshimi con tranquilidad.

En la barandilla.

"¡¿Cómo?!" salto Yin sorprendido.

"Yoshi-san" murmuró Yang preocupada, solo Alexis y Sebasu lo escucho.

"¿Sabes algo?" pregunto Alexis al zorro negro al ver la preocupación del blanco.

"Si, hace tiempo había dos grupos que formaban el clan zorro, uno formaron los zorros normales y otro por los zorros sagrados" explico Yin aun sin creer en ver lo que pasaba en el combate.

"¿sagrados?" pregunto Sebasu confundidos.

"Si, ¿no hay humanos con poderes especiales que se llamas doncellas del templo? o como decís en vuestro idiomas mikos, es lo mismo para los Zorro amarillos aunque también tiene algo que no tenemos los zorros normales y es una forma humana" explico el zorro negro tranquilamente recuperándose del shock inicial.

"¿Por qué no me habéis comentados?" pregunto Alexis levemente mosqueada.

" **Porque fueron exterminados por los zorros normales** " hablo Naruko levemente enojada.

"Yo..." intento hablar Yin asustado al reconocer la voz pero reunió todo el valor y hablo "según la historia un zorro sagrado rompió la reglas" intento explicar el animal lo que paso realmente.

"¿cuál?" pregunto Alexis seriamente no le gustaba como iba la historia.

"para hacerse más fuerte empezó a consumir las energía de los humanos" murmuro Yang apretando los dientes con fuerza.

"el mito del zorro que se convertía en mujer para seducir a los hombre" miro Sebasu sorprendido en saber que no era mentida.

"eso provocó malestar y con el tiempo provoco una guerra entre los zorros" explico Yin.

"¿pero al ser sagrado no era más fuerte?" pregunto Alexis aun confundida en cómo pudo perder un clan tan poderoso

" **si, pero sus miembro era muy poco comparados con los normales, sería como con los Uzumaki, perdieron ante el gran número de enemigos** " explico Naruko aun sin dejar de mirar con enojo al zorro negro " **pero antes de acabar todos muertos, apareció Kyuubi y puso orden, gracia a eso no debería haberse extinguidos, ¿Qué paso**?" pregunto la pequeña con un tono de voz que hacía que el zorro se asustara.

"al desaparecer el kyuubi, se fueron por temor a que empezar otra guerra" hablo Yin seriamente.

"en resumen los expulsaron" Explico Yang enojada.

"Ellos fueron por propia voluntad" hablo el zorro negro enojado.

"¿te creíste lo que dieron los ancianos?" preguntó el zorro blanco seriamente.

"Ponía los registros" hablo su hermano levemente intimidado por su hermana.

"que fueron escritos por unos ancestros con odio a los zorros sagrados" explico Yang sin mirar a su hermano.

"¿Cómo sabe eso?" pregunto Yin seriamente aunque en el fondo tenía mucha curiosidad.

"Va a empezar" salto Naruko de repente, cortando la conversación "¿Por qué me miráis así?" parpadeo la niña a los adultos y se dio cuenta de todo "¿volví a hablar otra vez de forma rara?" murmuro la pequeña con las mejillas levemente encendidas.

"Por suerte pusimos un genjutsu para que nadie escuchara la conversación" explico Alexis con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

De vuelta en el combate.

Neji aún estaba aturdido, había escuchado que necesitaba un compañero humano para obtener su forma humana, pero este animal lo había hecho solo sin la ayuda de nadie y de forma perfecta.

"Naruto-sama, ¿Qué desea que haga?, ¿acabo con él?" hablo Yoshimi seriamente dispuesto en acabar con el enemigo sin piedad aunque en el fondo no le gustaba.

"No" dijo el rubio sorprendiendo a la zorra "Solo dame tiempo" pidió Naruto seriamente.

"¿para qué?" pregunto Yoshima con curiosidad.

"Quiero ganarle, quiero demostrar que el destino no elige nuestro camino, son nuestra acciones que provoca ese camino, somos nosotros quien elegimos nuestro destinos" sonrió Naruto con confianza haciendo que Yoshimi lo mire en shock

" _somos nosotros quien elegimos nuestro destinos, mi pequeña Yoshi-chan_ " recordó el animal la palabra de su madre adoptiva y sonrió "Ok, Naruto-sama, pero te recomiendo que lo haga antes de que saque todas mis colas" dijo la zorrita que apareció otra cola, obteniendo dos en total.

Yoshimi fue al ataque, Neji vio como saco sus uñas como si fuera pequeña garras, el hyuuga no le dio importancia si no fuera porque empezó la niña a rozar al suelo con la mano que disponía a atacar, soltando una gran cantidad de polvo indicando el inmenso poder que contenía dicho ataque, haciendo que Neji todo nervioso lo esquivo provocando un rasguño en la mejilla.

"espero que sepa esquivar mejor" dijo Yoshimi con tres colas, haciendo que la pupila de su ojo se rasguñara.

En la barandilla.

Yin y Yang se pusieron nerviosos y eso noto el equipo 12.

"¿Eso no es bueno?" pregunto Alexis preocupada.

"desde su nacimiento los zorro sagrados ya tienen sus nueve colas" hablo Yin algo temeroso de que siga el combate.

"¿entonces como Naruto-san pudo invocarlo?, el nivel de chakra debe ser tan inmensa como para invocar a jefe del clan y Naruto-san no dispone esa capacidad" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"Porque oculta sus colas y sellan parte de su chakra por seguridad" respondió Yang mirando a la pequeña preocupada.

"¿Seguridad?" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"Para evitar ser consumidos por su propio poder" explico Yin "tendré que acabar con ella antes de que saque la última cola, si lo dejo será peligroso para todos los humanos a su alrededor" dijo preparándose para atacar.

"Eso si te dejo" se puso el zorro blanco en medio impidiendo el paso.

"Yang, no me digas que tú lo sabía" miro sorprendido Yin al ver como su hermana se negaba a moverse.

"Si, hace un tiempo me encontré con una zorra sagrada, había dado a luz pero el parto fue demasiado para ella y murió, su cría aun sabiendo que su madre había muerto no había abandonado su madre, yo no pude dejarla allí" dijo el zorro blanco mirando al suelo "no voy condenar una cría por la culpa de un error de su ancestro, no voy a ser tan estúpidos como nuestro ancestro" gruño Yang desafiando a su hermano.

"Yang, eres la zorra más amable pero también inteligente, ¿está segura que esto está bien?" pregunto Yin gruñendo levemente dispuesto a luchar si era necesario.

"sí, para mi ella es mi hija aunque no estemos relacionados" dijo Yang mirando fijamente a su hermano.

Se mirando unos segundos los dos zorros hasta que Yin dio un suspiro.

"nunca dude sobre tus elecciones y no pienso hacerlo ahora" se apartó dando pequeño gruñidos "dime, ¿cuantas colas puede estar sin perder la razón?" pregunto Yin sin mirar a su hermana.

"La octava cola" respondió la zorra blanca aun un poco sorprendido de que su hermano lo aceptara tan fácilmente.

"tan joven y con mucho talento" miro de reojo al combate "nunca pensé que tendría una sobrina con tanto talento" murmuro por lo bajo pero fue escuchado por todo el mundo.

"Yin" sonrió la zorra blanco con alegría.

"Ni se te ocurra darme mimo" señalo a su hermana con su cola negra "espero que me demuestre que nuestro ancestro se equivocaron y así pueda buscar al resto de su clan para dar un lugar donde vivir sin ser perseguidos por el error de su ancestro" miro Yin seriamente a su hermana.

"así se dice Yin" abrazo Alexis felizmente ahogando al pobre animal.

"Ya va por la 6 colas" hablo Naruko señalando a Yoshima.

Neji tenía corte por todo el cuerpo, se había dado cuenta que cada cola nueva que salía, hacía más rápido y más poderoso la niña, pero al mismo tiempo se hacía más predecible.

"Un poco más y seré capaz de leer todos sus movimientos" murmuro Neji esquivando otro zarpazo de Yoshima que tenía ya siete colas y pudo notar que ahora se notaba sus colmillos y sus uñas eran más grandes, además un aura a su alrededor.

Neji vio la octava cola y su enemigo desapareció y apareció delante de él, asustando al hyuuga que no dudo utilizar el Kaiten, mientras Yoshima dio un zarpazo con todo su poder cortando la técnica sin poder hacer daño a su contrincante.

"¿Qué pasa?, ¿Eso es todo lo que tiene?" dijo la niña cuando sus ojos empezaron a ponerse rojos y apretó los diente con fuerza " _mierda, voy a…_ " pensó Yoshima al notar que tenía sus nueve colas y empezaba a perder la conciencia.

"Gracias Yoshi-chan" dijo Naruto que acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña haciendo que sus ojos volviera a ser azules.

"¿co...cómo?" quedo en shock Yoshimi haciendo que callera de rodilla al ver que no había perdido la razón y que aún tenía sus nueve colas.

"eres como dice tu nombre" sonrió Naruto cubierto por un manto de chakra rojo y dispuesto a pelear.

En la barandilla.

"Si Yoshi-chan, te di ese nombre porque eres una niña con buen corazón" hablo Yang con orgullo a su hija adoptiva.

"En vez de atacar al enemigo golpeo contra la técnica y todos sus ataque nunca fueron dirigidos a puntos vitales y sin intención de hacer herirás profundas, elegiste un buen nombre hermana" hablo Yin seriamente. "cuando deje de ser una niña, quiero hablar con ella" dijo el zorro negro que desapareció en una cortina de humo.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"para dale el título de líder de sus ancestro" hablo Yang tranquilamente.

"¿Tú no te vas?" pregunto Alexis con interés.

"No, quiero saludar a mi hija y felicitar su primera victoria" sonrió la zorra blanca moviendo sus colas con alegría.

" _exactamente eso hace las madre, Dattabane_ " salto Kushina con alegría _"¿puedo tener ese derecho?_ " pidió la pelirroja con ojitos de cachorrito.

" _si, pero será algo fugas, recuerda que el kyuubi nos ves como amenaza y no utilices esos ojos que no te veo_ " suspiro Sebasu al escuchar el perdón de su huésped por lo último.

En el combate.

Neji se puso a la defensiva cuando el rubio sin previo aviso desapareció y apareció a su costado que lanzo tres shuriken hacia el hyuuga, este reacciono y activo el Kaiten y lanzo los tres que había lanzado su enemigo más los suyo, el rubio solo limito a correr por la valla, cuando Neji quiso reaccionar Naruto estaba delante suya.

"Me importa un comino el odio de los hyuuga" dijo muy serio "si no puedes déjalo, porque cuando sea Hokage cambiare los hyuuga por ti y por ella" dijo mientras se preparaba para dar un puñetazo con toda su fuerza

" _maldición tengo que hacer el Kaiden_ "- pensó Neji al ver tal cantidad de chakra concentrado en la mano de Naruto.

La defensa del hyuuga y el ataque de Uzumaki chocaron provocando una gran explosión haciendo que una cortina de humo bloqueara la visión de los espectadores, cuando había desaparecido el humo se pudo ver dos agujeros.

En la barandillas.

"500 yenes a que se levanta Neji pero pierde" hablo Alexis tranquilamente.

"1000 yenes a que Naru-nisan aparece y noquea al hyuuga de forma espectacular" respondió Naruko con una sonrisa.

" _10000 yenes a que todo el mundo aplaude a mi hijo por su victoria_ " hablo Kushina entusiasmada.

"dejar de apostar" salto Sebasu con una vena en la frente "no tiene sentido hacer apuesta si sabes que va a pasar con seguridad" miro seriamente a las dos Uzumakis

"Pero no se sabe" hablo Shikamaru confundido.

"míralo y lo veras" hablo Yang tranquilamente sorprendiendo a Shikamaru de que el animal hablara.

"debiste esperar un poco antes de retirar el genjutsu" murmuro Sebasu a su compañera. Mientras ella solo mueve los hombros sin darle importancia.

En la batalla.

Neji salió del agujero y con dificultar fue contra su adversario y vio que Naruto no se movía en el otro agujero.

"lo siento mucho inútil, pero esto se acaba aquí" dijo el hyuuga seriamente y mira al zorro "¿no interviene?" pregunto Neji con arrogancia a Yoshimi que no se había movido desde que Naruto le toco la cabeza.

"No, no hace falta solo te diré una cosa, aprieta los dientes" dijo la niña con una sonrisa.

"¿he?" miro Neji confundido antes de escuchar un grujido en el suelo y recibir un golpe en el mentó mandándolo a volar levemente.

"mi cuerpo no se mueve" murmuro Neji en el suelo aun sorprendido por el ataque.

El Naruto que estaba en el agujero desapareció indicando que era un clon, mientras el original se acercó al hyuuga.

"has podido usar el Kage bushin estando así, sabía que era tu especialidad fui descuidado" dijo Neji mirando a Naruto, mientras Yoshima se acercó y examinado la mano del rubio demostrando que estaba bastante herida.

"Yo en verdad suspendí tres veces en la graduación, siempre me pedía hacer la técnica que peor se me daba" explico el rubio, mientras Yoshimi saco unos vendajes y empezó a curar la mano. "el bushin solía ser mi peor técnica" miro Neji sorprendido "deja de lloriquear de que el destino no puede ser cambiado, tú no eres como yo, nunca ha sido un perdedor" miro Yoshimi a Naruto sorprendida por esas palabras y después sonrió.

"¡Ganardor Naruto Uzukami!" grito el examinador con una sonrisa ante el resultado y más al ver como Naruto empezó a correr hacia la grasas.

"menuda resistencia" parpadeo Yoshima al ver la energía de su invocador y mira de reojo a Neji "sabes que algunos pájaros consigue escapar de sus jaulas al utilizar su pico para abrir la puerta" miro el hyuuga confundido "lo que consiguen son lo que no se rinde, como yo y como mi invocador" dijo la niña que empezó a perseguir al rubio que se estaba alejando demasiado.

" _¿dónde está Hinata?, ¿me está viendo?"_ miro Naruto a la grada esperando ver a la peli azul.

"debemos volver al banquillo Naruto-sama" pidió la niña amablemente.

"mmmm, sabes no quiero que me llame sama" hablo Naruto mirando de reojo a Yoshimi.

"¿Cómo quiere que te llame?" miro la zorra levemente nerviosa al no saber que quería su invocador.

"Naruto, después de todo somos amigos" sonrió Naruto alegremente, cuando recibe una lamida en su mejilla de parte de la pequeña.

"De acuerdo Naruto-san" dijo Yoshima subiendo la escalera alegremente, sin saber que dos rubias estaban enojadas por ese gesto.

Cuando Naruto llego al banquillo fue sorprendido por sus amigos que lo felicitaron, pero paso de largo a Alexis y a Naruko, haciendo que su hermana mayor sintiera mal.

"¿he?" muro Naruko confundida al notar algo raro.

"¿Qué pasa Naruko?" pregunto Sebasu al ver el estado de la pequeña.

"No siento nada malo hacia nosotras como la anteriores" miro la rubia a su hermano mayor "solo siento nerviosismo" explico la pequeña confundida por el cambio de emoción de Naruto.

" _Eso significa que al final, Naru-chan ha aceptado a las chicas, Dattabane_ " salto Kushina feliz.

" _¿entonces porque paso de largo?"_ pregunto Sebasu confundido.

" _porque nunca ha estado con alguien de la familia, esta tan nervioso que no pudo evitarlo, ¿no ve como le tiembla las manos?"_ miro el hyuuga y vio que era verdad _"Si mi hija quiere hablar con él, el no huira ni dirá nada malo, cuando termine el examen, díselo a mi hija, ya tiene la oportunidad de solucionar todo, Dattabane_ " salto la mujer alegre al ver muy posible a su familia junta.

"entiendo" sonrió Sebasu alegremente.

" _oye"_ dijo Kushina de repente llamando la atención del chico _"¡QUIERO FELICITARLO, DATTABANE_!" salto Kushina dejando sordo a Sebasu.

"Ok. OK" dijo el hyuuga tapándose los oídos inconscientemente.

Con Naruto miraba fijamente a Yang que no paraba de lamerle la cara y dando las gracias por cuidar a su pequeña, cuando se da cuenta de todo.

"Yoshimi, ¿Yang es tu madre adoptiva?" preguntó Naruto sorprendido al ver que era alguien que ya conocía.

"sip" soltó la pequeña cuando de repente empezó a temblar todo su cuerpo "se me acabo el tiempo" dijo antes de volver a ser un zorro con solo una cola.

"Yoshi-chan, Yin ha decidido que no tiene que llevar el peso del error de tu ancestro" hablo la zorra blanca con tono maternal.

"¿de Verdad?" miro la pequeña y vio que su madre afirma con la cabeza "¡Viva!" salto el animal de un lado a otro feliz.

"pero te mando una misión" miro Yang seriamente.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto su hija que se paró ante la seriedad de su madre.

"Que demuestre que se equivocaron nuestro estúpidos ancestro" sonrió Yang

"Ok, mama, pero ¿cómo lo hago?" pregunto la pequeña confundida.

"Convierte en una bella mujer" respondió la zorra blanca y mira al rubio "Naruto-sama espero que cuide bien de mi hija, te dejo en tus manos" dijo antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

"¿he?" miro Naruto sorprendido cuando Yoshimi se sienta sobre su cabeza.

"desde hoy estoy a tu cuidado, Naruto-san" hablo la zorrita tranquilamente "¿quiere que te lave la espalda?, escuche que es una costumbre humana" hablo el animal alegremente.

"¡Heeee!, eso es mi deber como hermana menor" salto Naruko mirando fijamente ante el zorro amarillo.

"¿dónde habéis escuchado eso?" miro Alexis con una vena en la frente ante esa mentira.

"un hombre con el pelo blanco que tiene dos rayas roja en vertical y que tenía un libro naranja, no nos dijo nada más, solo nos dijo que cuando cumpliéramos los 18 años le visitáramos" hablaron las dos menores del grupo confundida por lo último.

"¡JIRAIYA YO TE MATO!" salto Alexis, Sebasu y Kushina con un gran instinto asesino.

En el agua termales.

Jiraiya estornudos haciendo que las mujeres notara su presencia.

"Matar al pervertido" empezó las mujeres a lanzar cosas al sannin que esquivaba con dificultar.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **Sección de Reviews**

"buenas soy el autor y tenemos de invitado a Ero-sennin" aplaudo el hombre alegremente.

"Es Jiraiya el ermitaño sapo" hablo el sannin sapo enojado.

"Pero eso es lo que me dijeron" Señalo el autor a Alexis, Sebasu, Yang y Kushina con una mirada de muerte.

Antes que el sannin pudiera huir el grupo empezó a golpear a Jiraiya (y uno a morderle)

"Dios, esto…eso duele hasta mi" dijo el autor que se tapó los ojos ante la crueldad de la paliza.

"bueno Yoshimi-san como el sannin está indispuesto, puede responder los ¿reviews?" hablo el autor que bajo un pequeño telón para que no se viera la paliza del siglo del viejo verde.

"Sip" salto la zorrita que se transformó en su forma humana.

" **CCSakuraforever** : gracias me alegra mucho que te guste el nivel de Naruto-san y espero que te guste mi intervención" salto Yoshimi felizmente.

" **Maico11311** , gracias, y gracias por darme el Nombre de Noa,(esperanza y amor) pero el nombre que tengo actualmente fue el más votado, pero mucha gracias de todo modo" sonrió la zorrita felizmente.

" **Zafir09:** gracias y gracias por ponerme mi nombre y por supuesto que Naruto-san ganaría y más con mi ayuda y por supuesto el autor tenía pensado en que me quedara con mi invocador, pero por desgracia soy una novata y algunas veces no seré de ayuda" dijo tristemente la pequeña haciendo circulo en el suelo con el dedo.

" **Luisdox:** gracias por elegir mi nombre, no te preocupes era necesario córtalo para que mi creador pudiera elegir el nombre adecuado para mí y espero que te guste la pelea con mi intervención aunque fue algo breve y espero que te guste las siguiente peleas" sonrió Yoshimi tranquilamente.

" **Shadow Noir Wing** : el autor y yo aceptamos algunos relleno de la serie pero a veces se pasaban con ellos, cambiando de tema, gracias por ponerme el nombre de Yoshimi y por el apodo cariñoso, me gustó mucho" dijo la niña moviendo felizmente sus nueve colas "espero que te guste la explicación de mi color y mi historia y mi habilidad de tener forma humana" empezó a temblar y volvió a ser un zorro "aunque soy una novata" dijo con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"nos vemos en la próxima" sonrió el zorrita que se fue con su invocador.

Aparece el autor y mira a los lados sorprendido.

"¡bien la primera vez que no acabo inconsciente!" salto el autor todo feliz "nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y por favor déjanos reviews" dijo tranquilamente, mientras bajaba el telón y se terminaba la sección.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

* * *

En la grada todo el mundo estaba nervioso y pudo notar el porqué, era el combate de Sasuke contra Gaara el que tocaba ahora, pero por alguna razón aún no había comenzado.

"Está tardando mucho" hablo Shikamaru preocupado "lo van a descalificar, seguro que se acobardo" recodo el Nara el combate de Lee contra Gaara y pensó que el también pensaría en la retirada.

"no, el vendrá" dijo Naruto seguro y miro de reojo al pelirrojo.

"Sebasu-san, ¿Qué dice jiji-san?" hablo Alexis llamando la atención de los gennin de Konoha, que apreciaron que el hyuuga tenía su línea sucesoria activada.

"Alexis puedo ver pero no oír, intento leer los sabios para saber que dice" después desactiva el byakugan "han decidido posponer el combate de Sasuke hasta que venga, eso es lo que he podido entender" explico Sebasu tranquilamente.

"eso es raro, no se descalificaba cuando le toca el turno y no está" hablo Naruko confundida.

"parece que el Kazekage ha intervenido en la decisión" hablo llamando la atención a los gennin de Suna

"Vale, eso es raro" hablo Alexis seriamente "¿Por qué el interés con Sasuke?" pregunto la chica intentando entender el raro comportamiento del Kazekage.

"Para demostrar que los ninjas de la Arena somos fuertes y para eso no hay mejor que un Uchiha" explico Temari temiendo que el plan sea descubierto antes de tiempo.

"pero, hay Hyuuga" Señalo Alexis a su compañero "también estamos nosotros" señalo a Naruko, Naruto y a ella misma "los Naras" señalo a Shikamaru "los Aburame" señalo a Shino "hay bastante clanes para demostrar lo fuerte que son, los Uchina son poderosos pero no invencibles, mira que paso Neji por pensar que la única amenaza era Sebasu-san por ser de su clan, perdió contra Naru-chan y eso pasara si vuelve a confiarse demasiado" hablo la chica seriamente.

Al cabo de cinco minutos el examinador dio la noticia, que el combate de Sasuke se desplazaría a lo último dando oportunidad de llegar a tiempo y el siguiente era Shino contra Kankurö

"mierda" murmuro el chico de la marionetas " _no me importa el combate, estoy preocupado por demostrar mis técnicas ante de que comience el plan_ " miro levemente a su hermana Temari "¡me retiro!" dijo Kankurö levemente nervioso, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"¿Por qué está nervioso?" apareció Naruko delante de él asustándolo "no ha parado de emitir esa emoción desde que el examinador dio la noticia y lo mismo va para la chica" dijo la pequeña señalando a Temari.

"Te equivocas pequeña" hablo la chica de la arena que bajo de la barandilla subida en su abanico "Baja ya Shikamaru" ordeno Temari seriamente.

" _¿Porque esta tan excitada?, ¿porque soy el único que le cambia los combates?, bueno me puedo retirar_ " pensó Shikamaru antes de que Naruto inconscientemente le tirara de la barandilla al darle una palmada en la espalda.

" _lo empujo_ " pensaron todos mirando al Naruto que no había dado cuenta de su acción.

El combate fue aburrido en un principio hasta que Shikamaru hizo una pose confundiendo a todos.

"No conozco ese sello" miro Alexis confundida.

"¿Una manía?" pregunto Naruko inclinado levemente la cabeza por no entenderlo bien.

"Solo alguien del equipo podría entender" dijo Sebasu que activo su byakugan y miro a Ino y Chouji "parece que no está preocupados, significa que ese gesto es común para ellos"

"Tal vez este meditando" hablo Yoshimi tranquilamente en la cabeza de Naruto "escuche que hay persona que hacen una posición para meditar, tal vez sea el caso" hablo la zorrita que volvió a acurrucarse en la cabeza del rubio.

"Tiene sentido, después de todo es un Nara" hablo Alexis conociendo como era los Naras.

"¿Qué quiere decir que es un Nara?" pregunto Naruko al no conocer apena los clanes de Konoha.

"Además de utilizar las sombras como armas, soy muy inteligentes, por eso los Naras suele ser los estratega en caso de guerra, muchas veces se evitaron vidas gracia a su gran inteligencia, dicen que el líder actual es de unos 200 IQ" explico la chica tranquilamente.

"empieza a moverse" volvió hablar la pequeña del grupo.

De repente Shikamaru empezó su plan, Temari evito los ataque de su enemigo y cuando disponía a ejecutar su plan, fue pillado por la técnica del Nara demostrando que había adelanta todos los pasos de su enemigo, fue tan brillante el plan del Nara que dejaron callado a toda la grada, viendo como alguien que no parecía ganador a ser el caballo ganador.

"me retiro" dijo Shikamaru sorprendido a todos, menos a dos personas, una Uzumaki y un Akimichi.

"Y también son famosos por su pereza" Dijo Alexis haciendo reír a Naruko por el comentario.

"espera, Dattabayo" salto la pequeña Uzumaki "ella será mi contrincante, dos usuario de viento, voy a aprender mucho" sonrió Naruko felizmente.

"pero eso no pasara" Apareció Temari al escuchar el comentario de la pequeña Uzumaki.

"¿Porque la arena y el sonido atacaran?" miro la pequeña a Kankurö y Temari sorprendidos "¿he?, ¿Por qué dije eso?, Dattabayo?" hablo la niña confundida.

"No creo que haga eso Naruko-chan" hablo Alexis tranquilamente "aquí está el señor Feudal de la Arena juntos con los otros, si atacara a Konoha que han firmado un tratado de paz sin consultarle, sería nefasto para ellos" explico la chica tocando la cabeza de su hermana menor con cariño.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" hablo Temari levemente preocupada.

"Digamos que el señor feudal de la arena seria ridiculizado delante de otros señores feudales, por ponerlo en peligro a ellos, pisando un tratado de paz y por actuar por propia cuenta y eso podría pasarle factura a la villa" Explico Sebasu mirando de reojo a los ninjas de la Arena "haciendo que deje la villa en la ruina al no dar ni un yen"

"Tengo que ir al servicio" hablo Temari yéndose rápidamente, mientras su hermano tenía una mirada de shock.

Lo que no sabía es que Alexis y Sebasu miraron a los dos ninjas sin que ellos lo supieran, sabía que había algo raro desde que Kankurö se rindió, pero no tenía pruebas si lo que decía la pequeña era verdad o mentira.

"Sebasu-san y Alexis-san bajar para el combate" dijo el examinador haciendo que los dos nombrados bajaran.

En la arena de combate.

"Bien, ¿desde cuándo no peleábamos entre nosotros?" hablo Sebasu estirando los brazos cuando se puso unos protectores en los antebrazos y piernas, confundiendo a todo el mundo y más su clan.

"Desde el último examen que tuvimos" respondió Alexis sacando sus Sais y puso su Katana en la cintura.

En la barandilla.

"¿Quién ganara?" preguntó Naruto a su hermana menor algo nervioso al hablar con ella por primera vez, mientras la pequeña miro en shock al ver que había sido el en que empezó la conversación.

"Pues Oni-chan es superior en Taijutsu pero Nee-san es en Ninjutsu, aunque…"miro levemente preocupado a los lados sabiendo entender que no quería que nadie escuchara la conversación.

"No te preocupes, Naruko-san" hablo Yoshimi tranquilamente "si quiere hago que la conversación sea personal" la pequeña afirmo, haciendo que el animalito con su cola hiciera una palabra en el aire antes de desaparecer "Ya está" sonrió la zorrita alegremente.

"sorprendente" dijeron los dos Uzumaki sorprendidos.

"Puedo hacer ataque con escritura, por eso en mi forma humana tengo un pequeño pincel para hacer sellos o ninjutsus de los zorro, cuando sea mayor o tenga más experiencia puedo hacerlo con la mano, aunque el pincel lo seguiré teniendo para los sellos" explico Yoshimi tranquilamente, mientras los Uzumaki lo miraba con ojitos de estrellas.

"¿Qué es lo que no querían que lo supiera?, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruto interesado por la respuesta.

"ellos solo lucharan con el 50% de su fuerza" hablo Naruko tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué?" parpadeo el chico confundido.

"Porque no es necesario que se maten entre ellos, con la mitad de su fuerza bastara para aprobar en el examen, Dattabayo" respondió la rubia señalando a los luchadores porque estaba a punto de empezar.

Con los combatientes.

Sin más el examinador dio la señal del comienzo del combate, haciendo que Alexis atacara tan rápido que algunos jounnin pensaron que no era de nivel gennin si no chunnin. Al terminar el ataque el Sai derecho de Alexis estaba a unos milímetros del ojo izquierdo del hyuuga, gracias a que Sebasu había agarrado con su mano izquierda el brazo derecho de la chica.

La grada estaba en silencio, se había dado cuenta que este combate sería tan emocionante como la primera y no querían perder ningún detalle.

La rubia vio como el dedo índice y corazón de la mano que le sujetaba su brazo se levantaba y golpeaba sintiendo que unos de sus puntos de chakra había sido cerrado, haciendo que se soltara y se alejaba levemente y al estar en un rango seguro, sin miramiento cogió y golpeo en la parte contraria del brazo para desbloquearlo, sorprendiendo a todo el clan Hyuuga al ver que había aprendido contrarrestar una de sus habilidades.

En esta ocasión Sebasu pasó al ataque e intento dar un barrido con su pie, haciendo que Alexis saltara, algo que su contrincante esperaba, rápidamente antes que la chica pisara suelo, le agarro el pie y le entapó contra el suelo.

" _¿Qué le pasa?"_ pregunto Kushina confundida ante el nivel de su hija.

" _parece que aún está afectada por lo de Naruto_ " gruño levemente el chico y retrocedió al bloquear una patada.

" _¿debería rebajar tu nivel?_ " hablo la pelirroja preocupada.

" _No, ella y yo acordamos que pelearíamos a medio gas_ " dijo seriamente volviendo a atacar.

En la barandilla.

Naruto estaba sorprendido, el nivel de Sebasu y su hermana mayor eran claramente superiores a la suya y si su hermana menor decía la verdad, no estaba peleando seriamente. Miro a Naruko para preguntar algo pero por un momento le pareció ver venas alrededor de sus ojos.

"¿he?" parpadeo unos momentos y volvió a mirar para ver que estaba normal _"¿ha sido mi imaginación?"_ pensó Naruto confundido.

"esto no está bien" murmuro Naruko preocupada "Nee-chan está utilizando el 25% de su fuerza real, mientras Oni-chan esta con un 40% al ver el nivel de Nee-san, por eso hay demasiada diferencia, además, ¿Por qué ataco de esa forma? Nee-chan sabe que Oni-chan lo bloquearía fácilmente" medito la pequeña levemente confundida.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

"Al ser hyuuga, los enemigos ataca a los ojos para tener una oportunidad de victoria, por eso Oni-chan reacciona automáticamente si alguien ataca a sus ojos, algo que Nee-san lo sabe al ser su compañero, aún debe estar dolida y deprimida" contesto la pequeña preocupada.

"¿dolida y deprimida?" preguntó el chico confundido.

"Si, aun le duele que le rechazara, Nee-chan es algo sensible, aunque no lo parezca, Dattabayo" explico Naruko seriamente.

"Pero yo creí que me dejaron solo porque me odiaban por…"se calló Naruto de repente mirando a un lado tristemente.

"¿kyuubi-san?" Termino la niña por el "Noo, Nee-chan y yo lo sabemos, la razón de no volver era porque ella pensó que había muerto con Oto-san y Oka-san en el ataque, después de recibir la noticia se deprimió y no comió, ni durmió durante una semana, si no fuera por Oni-chan que estuvo a su lado animándola hubiera pasado algo grave, después ella decidió hacer un viaje" explico Naruko seriamente.

"¿un viaje?, ¿para qué?" pregunto Naruto aún más confundido.

"Para que vuelva a la vida" eso dejo al chico en shock "había aceptado la muerte de mama y papa pero no el tuyo, deseo, deseo tanto que volviera a la vida que paso algo" sonrió levemente la pequeña.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto su hermano con mucha intriga.

"Nací" eso dejo confundido y noto su hermana "nací de ese deseo, mi primer recuerdo de mi vida fue las lágrimas de One-chan que caía sobre mi mientras me tenía entre sus brazos y aún recuerdo esa gran sonrisa de felicidad" cerro la niña los ojos para recodarlo mejor.

"No lo entiendo, yo no soy tu" explico Naruto la confusión que tenía.

"Al nacer significaba que tu estaba vivo, por eso Nee-san sonreía" eso dejo a cuadro a Naruto "Por eso gracias por nacer y vivir, gracias a ti nací, Dattabayo" dijo Naruko que le beso en la mejilla y sonrió de tan forma que hizo que su hermano se sonrojara al verla tan linda.

" _es…es la primera vez que alguien se alegra de que haya nacido_ " pensó Naruto intentando contener la lágrimas de alegría.

"Siento interrumpir Naruto-san pero apena me queda chakra para mantener el sello" hablo Yoshimi tristemente al no poder ayudar más.

"No, mucha gracias Yoshi-chan, necesitaba esa conversación más que nunca" respondió Naruto acariciando tiernamente a la zorrita que movía la cola felizmente.

En el combate.

Alexis tenía algunos rasguños, mientras su contrincante estaba en perfecto estado, ella intento hacer un jutsu para intentar equilibrar la balanza pero Sebasu separo sus manos con una patada horizontal.

"mierda" dijo la chica que saco la Katana e intento atacar pero fue bloqueada por la protección del antebrazo que tenía puesto el Hyuuga y a continuación golpeo en el pecho mandándola contra el suelo.

" _¡Sebasu!"_ salto Kushina alarmada.

" _No utilice el juuken, solo fue golpe sin chakra, sin peligro, pero como siga así tendré que utilizar de verdad el 50% de mi fuerza y con seriedad para que reaccione"_ pensó Sebasu seriamente.

Siguieron peleando los dos, Sebasu esquivaba o bloqueaba la Katana con sus protectores del antebrazo, Alexis de vez en cuando intentaba utilizar ninjutsu pero el hyuuga no se lo permitía, por desgracia Alexis se tropezó una piedra al dar un paso atrás, antes de que pudiera recuperar el equilibrio Sebasu lo golpeó fuertemente y antes de que callera al suelo lo agarro del tobillo y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo y lo lanzo contra la pared

" _No puedo_ " pensó Alexis " _no puedo pensar bien, no puedo concentrarme y…_ " apretó fuertemente los dientes.

"¡VAMOS ALEXIS-NECHAN, DALE UNA PATADA EN EL TRASERO, DATTABAYO!" grito Naruto justo antes de que chocara contra la pared, levantando una cortina de polvo.

"¡ok!" se disipo el polvo para ver a la chica que había girado en el último minuto para apoyarse contra la pared para evitar el daño y apareció en sus ojos una gran determinación.

"Ahora empieza la verdadera pelea" dijo Sebasu activando el byakugan y poniendo los dos puños por delante.

En la barandilla.

Todos miraron confundidos, no había visto esa clase de gesto cuando alguien hablo.

"Ese es la técnica meotote, del puño de hierro" hablo Gai al lado de Naruto.

"buenas Gai-sensei" saludo Naruko cortésmente.

"buenas" saludo el rubio tranquilamente "¿Por qué esta aquí?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"quería felicitarte por parte de Lee" explico el maestro de Taijutsu "también en dar la gracias por ayudar a Neji en ser una persona mejor, tus esfuerzo ha hecho que vea lo cosas como debería, por eso gracias" se inclinó levemente Gai para demostrar que lo decía enserio.

"¿hablaste con él?" pregunto Naruto sorprendido y levemente nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a recibir gracias de las personas.

"Si, antes de venir aquí" explico el jounnin y miro la pelea que había abajo "parece que Sebasu-san no solo se dedicó al puño suave, también al puño de hierro eso hace que su taijutsu sea más peligroso que el de los hyuuga o el mío" dijo Gai seriamente.

"Por eso Oni-chan es el mejor en Taijutsu del grupo" sonrió Naruko felizmente.

En el combate.

Sebasu miraba fijamente sin perder detalle, ahora podía ver que Alexis estaba a medio gas al notar el aumente de chakra en su interior, ahora sabía que era su turno de recibir pero no le iba a dejar la cosas fácilmente.

De repente Alexis se impulsó una velocidad aun mayor que había mostrado con anteriormente dejando sin aliento a la grada y ataco con la Katana a su contrincante, Sebasu intento bloquearlo con su brazo derecho pero paso la defensa haciendo que utilizara el otro brazo para protegerse, aun así consiguió un rasguño en la mejilla del chico.

En la barandilla.

"ahora entiendo porque utiliza el meotote, sabe que no puede bloquear completamente con un brazo por la velocidad de la chica, por eso utiliza el otro para terminar de bloquear, aun así ha sido capaz de hacerle un rasguño, esa chica no lo hace tan mal" hablo Gai seriamente. " _completamente ella o él podría vencer a Neji con facilidad_ " pensó el jounnin sin dejar de mirar.

En la batalla.

Sebasu sonrió al ver que no se había equivocado e intento dar una patada a su adversaria, esta se dio cuenta y se apoyó con la pierna que el hyuuga utilizo para dar un salto hacia arriba y sin embargo en mitad del aire giro y se puso en posición de salto de nado, confundiendo a los espectadores pero quedaron en shock al ver cómo fue contra el suelo y se metió en una sombra desapareciendo.

"¡¿Qué?!" salto Shikamaru desde la barandilla sin creer lo que veía en sus ojos.

" _genial, intentaba que no estuviera cerca de ninguna sombra y aun así consiguió meterse_ " pensó Sebasu que dejo la posición de meotote.

Pasaron unos minutos, Sebasu miraba seriamente a todo el lugar, sabía que la técnica que utilizaba su amiga consumía una buena cantidad de chakra si mantenía mucho tiempo, cuando de repente apareció delante de él.

"no voy a caer tan fácil" dijo el hyuuga que se dio cuenta que había otro y golpeo a la dos chicas, pero apareció otra por la espalda "salió por mi punto ciego" miro Sebasu sorprendido y desactivo el byakugan al reconocer los sellos de la técnica.

"Meiton: Mantoru Yami no Jutsu (Elemento Oscuridad: Técnica del Manto de Oscuridad)" apareció una cúpula oscura alrededor del terreno atrapando a Sebasu y a Alexis en su interior.

" _Bien me tiene atrapado_ " pensó el hyuuga que juntos los brazos y piernas.

En la barandilla.

"¿Qué es esa cúpula? Y ¿porque Sebasu cambio de posición?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"esa técnica es para luchar contra usuario que tiene buena vista pero sobre todo de doujutsu, si alguien activa el sharingan o byakugan quedaría ciego durante unas horas, solo Nee-chan es capaz de ver al ser la ejecutora de la técnica" explico Naruko con una sonrisa.

"Eso explica porque Sebasu-san desactivo su línea sucesoria, no quería quedarse ciego" hablo Yoshimi mirando el combate con interés "y el hecho que podamos verlo es porque la ejecutora de la técnica quiera que lo veamos"

"Pero que es esa posición" pregunto Shikamaru con interés.

"la posición de los tres puntos, es una técnica de Karate para soportar golpes" hablo Gai tranquilamente "no cabe duda es Karate, aunque seguro que aprendió otros estilos de arte marciales para mejorar su Taijutsu, si no tengo cuidado me quitara el puesto de maestro"

En el combate.

Alexis miro seriamente a su contrincante, el hecho que fuera su compañero sabía de esta técnica, tenía que tener cuidado y creo cuatro clones.

" _4 clones_ " pensó Sebasu al escuchar el sonido del humo " _no escucho movimiento de metal, me va a golpear sin la katana y los sais_ " apretó más sus músculos del cuerpo " _eso me va a doler pero creo que puedo salir de aquí_ "

" _tengo que acabar rápido, pero sin hacer demasiado daño_ " pensó Alexis que empezó a atacar.

Todos veían como empezó Alexis golpear al hyuuga a todos lados sin que el chico pudiera defenderse, así estuvieron unos 15 minutos cuando un clon piso una ramilla.

"Kaiten" apareció Sebasu entre los clones al guiarse del sonido " _solo eran clones_ " gruño levemente cuando noto algo.

" _me alegro no haber estado en la misma zona que los clones, pero…_ " miro la chica preocupada.

" _está aquí_ " pensó Sebasu golpeando algo que estaba al ras del suelo "Juuken" al golpearlo se rompió la cúpula.

"valla estamos iguales" dijo Alexis al ver que tanto ella como su compañero estaba cubiertos de arañazos y golpes.

"al final me lo devolviste los golpe que te di" suspiro Sebasu al ver que había conseguido su compañero en devolver sus golpes con facilidad.

"¿empezamos con el ninjutsu?" sonrió Alexis alegremente.

"¿he?" miro confundido el hyuuga y reconoce la técnica "oye eso no es a me…" no pudo continuar al recibir la técnica.

"Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku(Elemento fuego: Desintegración Flamígera)" escupió una gran llamarada que cubrió todo el lugar.

"Suiton: Suijinheki (elemento agua: muro de agua)" intento el hyuuga protegerse pero fue engullido por la técnica y levanto una gran explosión levantando una gran humeada.

"…"miro la chica el desastre que había hecho "me pase" saco la lengua mientras se rascaba la nuca nerviosamente.

"creo que debimos decir que técnica utilizar o no" salió Sebasu ileso entre el humo con la ropa levemente quemada y el pelo algo chamuscado, aunque en sus mejillas había una marca azul parecida a una nube, sus ojos tenia pupila rasguñada, tenía las uñas alargada y los dientes de forma de tiburón.

"¿senjutsu?, no sabía que lo dominara" miro Alexis confundida.

"no lo tengo completo, podría decir que domino un 75% del senjutsu" respondió Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿podemos continuar?" volvió a sonreír la Uzumaki, cuando aparecieron dos sombras al lado de la chica y salió la cabeza de Yin y Yan con el tamaño de su invocador.

"¿no estará pensando?" pregunto Sebasu al ver como los dos zorros abrían la boca y aparecía una bola negra en Yin y uno blanca en Yang.

"Dāku gijutsu: Dākubōru. (Técnica oscura: bola oscura)" dijo Yin gruñendo levemente.

"Hikari gijutsu: Hakkō bōru. Técnica luminosa: bola luminosa." Hablo Yang dispuesta a atacar.

"ataque" dio la señal Alexis, haciendo que los dos zorro lanzaran su ataque al mismo tiempo haciendo que se juntara juntos haciéndolo más grande.

"mierda" murmuro Sebasu que empezó a hacer sellos con las manos.

El ataque fue tan fuerte que se llevó gran parte de la pared del estadio, haciendo que todos miraran asustado y preocupado por el hyuuga.

Continuara….

* * *

 **Sección de Reviews**

"bienvenidos, soy el autor y tenemos aquí a Gai y Lee" dijo el autor aplaudiendo a la pareja verde de Konoha.

"Hola veo que la fuerza de la juventud arde con fuerza" hablo el maestro en Taijtsu con el pulgar hacia arriba.

"Si Gai-sensei" hablo un chico que se parecía mucho al adulto.

"Lee" abrió los brazos para dar un abrazo con rio de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"Gai-sensei" respondió el chico el abrazo llorando de la firma forma.

De repente aparecido el sonido de olas de la playa y un atardecer detrás de ellos.

"hacerme recodar que no vuelva a invitar a esos dos" hablo el autor a los lectores.

"Vamos Lee a responder a los reviews, si no lo hacemos en menos de 5 minutos, aremos mil vuelta a Konoha a la pata coja" dijo la versión adulta con llamas en los ojos.

"Si Gai-sensei" imito Lee a su maestro.

"Quien me mando a invitar a esas gente" murmuro el autor poniendo las manos sobre la cara ante su error.

" **CCSakuraforever** : gracias veo que las llamas de la juventud arde en ti" dijo Gai mientras el autor intentaba no darse cabezazos contra la pared por la respuesta.

" **Zafir09** : seguro que Yoshimi-san lo consiguió con la fuerza de la juventud" sonrió Lee con una sonrisa haciendo que los dientes brillen.

"mentira, fue eso" salto Yoshimi desde muy lejos para que no vieran la extraña pareja de Taijutsu.

"eso fue raro" dijo Lee confundido por la voz "seguro que fue el destino que Naruto-san y Yoshimi-san este juntos" dijo de forma romántica al recodar el gesto de la mejilla y que no sabía que era un zorro.

"Yo no tengo interés amoroso cabeza de tazón, es parte de mi entrenamiento" volvió a decir la zorrita que adoptó su forma humana y lanzo una piedra que le dio en toda la cabeza al ninja del taijutsu.

"Esto es raro" dijo Lee mirando a los lados tocando el chichón que tenía en la cabeza.

" **Luisdox** : Gracias que te guste la historia de la zorrita y de su forma humana pero tenemos que pedir perdón, el autor se equivocó y puso Yoshima y es Yoshimi, cuando se dio cuenta y lo rectifico, ya había dejado tu respuesta, por eso propongo que haga como nosotros y se ponga a dar vuelva a Konoha con nosotros por la mañana" dijo Gai sacando un traje verde para el autor.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" grito el autor que empezó a correr asustado.

"Lo vez, ya está con su autocastigo, no creo que falte que le acompañe ya tiene la llamas de la juventud en sus venas" sonrió Gai con su pose de chico guay, según él.

" **Shadow Noir Wing** : parece que necesita un castigo a Jiraiya-sama para quitar esa mala manías" hablo Lee seriamente "seguro que con la guía de Gai-sensei se convertirá en un gran hombre" dijo el chico imitando el supuesto pose guay.

En un lugar de Konoha.

"Siento que voy a morir por algo verde" pensó Jiraiya con un gran temor en todo su cuerpo.

De vuelta con Lee.

"¿Yoshimi-chan es un zorro?" miro Lee sorprendido al leer el comentario "bueno Zorro u humano da igual" hablo el chico restando importancia "su gran historia es súper emocionante" hablo Lee con el dedo levantado y con la sonrisa brillante.

"tengo que pedir a mi mama que me enseñe el Hikari gijutsu: Hakkō bōru" murmuro Yoshimi avergonzada por la actitud del chico.

"sobre Naruto-san aquí ya perdona y justo a tiempo" dijo Lee todo emocionado con ríos de lágrimas en sus mejillas "sobre el autor dijo que quería terminar esta parte pronto con el examen gennin para empezar con otras cosas"

"y con esos nos despedimos" hablo Gai y Lee al mismo tiempo y nota que tardaron más de la cuenta.

"Lee tenemos que preparamos para el castigo" hablo Gai muy serio.

"Si, Gai-sensei" hablo el chico del taijutsu.

"Lee" abrió los brazos para dar un abrazo con rio de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

"Gai-sensei" respondió el chico el abrazo llorando de la firma forma.

De repente aparecido el sonido de olas de la playa y un atardecer detrás de ellos y después se fueron para hacer el autocastigo.

"Necesito una aspirina para la cabeza" dijo el autor de vuelva "y dejarme reviews por favor y que nadie me vuelva a pedir que invite a esa pareja" dijo el autor que saca una libreta que dice lista negra y apunta los nombre de esos dos. "¿he?, ¿qué paso?" miro al ver a Yoshimi de vuelta en su forma animal con las patas hacia arriba.

"sufrí un genjutsu" respondió la zorrita medio inconsciente al ver presenciado la escena del abrazo del dúo verde.

"Me pregunto cómo Neji u Tenten sobrevivieron a eso" murmuro antes de que el telón bajara.

 **PD** : alguien sabe cómo se escribe el romaji para las técnicas o alguna página o método, es que no me fio mucho del traductor google (utilice para el ataque de Yin y Yang)


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

* * *

El ataque fue tan fuerte que se llevó gran parte de la pared del estadio, haciendo que todos miraran asustado y preocupado por el hyuuga.

Alexis estaba en shock con la boca abierta, cuando se recuperó miro levemente enojados a los dos zorros, esto al verlo bajaron las orejas.

"¿Qué parte no entendieron cuando dijeron ir suave?" murmuro la chica para que solo Yin y Yang escuchara.

"Pensé que te refería a otra cosa" murmuro Yin antes de recibir un golpe en la nuca.

"Yang, prepárate para la curación" ordeno Alexis seriamente.

"No creo que lo necesite, no huelo a sangre" hablo la zorra blanca tranquilamente.

Antes de que se terminara de disipar el humo, una gran ventolera se levantó apareciendo una gran ave con el tamaño de una casa y se podía ver que las plumas eran metálicas.

"Sebasu-san, entiendo que me avisara que pelearía con Yin y Yang, pero no me dijiste nada de bloquear un ataque, apena pude activar mi defensa férrea" hablo el ave seriamente mientras sus plumas volvía a ser negras, de punta blancas en sus alas y roja en la cola y su pico amarillo con la punta negra.

"lo sé, pero alguien no entendió cierta palabras" miro seriamente a su compañera.

"me pregunto quién será" dijo Alexis silbando levemente y moviendo levemente su pie derecho.

"¿puede combatir Doppo?" pregunto Sebasu seriamente.

"Si, siempre quise pelear contra los famosos zorro Yin y Yang" dijo el ave que se desplego sus alas.

"Yin, Yang" ordeno Alexis haciendo salir a los dos Zorros de la sombra, mostrando su gran tamaño.

"Pensé que era tan grande como Kurama-sama" hablo Yin mirando raro el tamaño del ave.

"Si ese es mi tamaño, pero he tenido que reducir para poder caber aquí, igual que vosotros" sonrió el ave al ver que no era el único con el tamaño reducido.

"Ya veo, se nota que eres el jefe de las aves, no se te escapa ninguna" dijo Yang creciendo hasta alcanzar la altura de una casa de tres planta.

" _Si tuvieran su verdadero tamaño no cabrían en el estadio_ " pensaron Alexis y Sebasu al mismo tiempo.

Sin más las invocaciones empezaron a combatir, mientras sus invocadores empezaron a combatir en Taijutsu. En un cruce de golpe Alexis consiguió cortar la protección derecha de su contrincante consiguiendo una herida superficial en el hombro, mientras su compañero consiguió bloquear los puntos de chakra de su brazo izquierdo.

"creo que tendremos que acabar con un golpe" hablo Alexis seriamente.

"Si, Sofuto kenken ryū (puño suave: puño de dragón)" Del puño de Sebasu apareció una gran cantidad de chakra que se transformó en una cabeza de dragón.

"Katon: Hiryū no ken (elemento fuego: puño de fuego de dragón)" del puño de Alexis se prendió fuego y se transformó en una cabeza de dragón.

Los dos se lanzaron al ataque mientras sus invocaciones desaparecieron al ver que sus amos disponía a acabar el combate, justo cuando quedaban milímetros para chocas las dos técnicas dieron un salta hacia atrás y disiparon sus técnicas.

Todos en la grada estaba sorprendido, no cabía duda que ellos aprobarían el examen, pero se confundieron al ver que había separado de golpe sin chocar sus técnicas.

"es molestoso" dijo Sebasu cruzando de brazos.

"nos a interrumpido" salto Alexis enojada que cogió una piedra y justo cuando apareció un torbellino de hojas lo lanzo contra ella.

Para mala suerte del ninja copy, le dio en toda la cabeza dejando tumbado en el suelo.

" _¿Ahora que hice?"_ preguntó Kakashi a sí mismo en el suelo.

"habéis llegado, pero estáis en mitad del combate" hablo el examinador seriamente.

"¿No estará eliminado?" pregunto Kakashi ya recuperado del golpe y ver en que combate se encontraba.

"No, fue puesto en el ultimo, cuando acabe este combate os toca" explico el jounnin que señalo el banquillo para que se fueran allí.

"bueno tuvimos suerte Sasuke" dijo el copy ninja llevando al último Uchiha a la barandilla.

Antes que pasara todo esto…

Temari fue hacia su sensei, tenía que decir el gran riesgo que llevaba ese plan, no podía permitir que eso pasara a su villa, sería el fin para ellos.

"Yo no puedo continuar" hablo la chica seriamente ante su maestro.

"¿Qué pasa?, tu no suele rendirte" hablo Baki confundido.

"¿rendirme?, tu sabes que desde el principio no me gustaba el plan" respondió Temari enojada. "¿Sabes la consecuencia?" pregunto la rubia seriamente.

"Te explique por qué estamos haciendo un ataque sorpresa a Konoha junto con el sonido" explico su sensei con seriedad.

"no me ha respondido" golpeo la chica contra la mesa.

"si, sabemos la perdidas que sufrirá la arena, pero con los beneficio valdrá la pena" hablo el hombre tranquilamente.

"¿no pensaste que tal vez el señor feudal de la arena se enoje?" pregunto Temari aun enojada.

"¿Por qué debería enojarse?, Este plan es para demostrad que somos mejores que Konoha" explico Baki confundido.

"Piensa un momento, ¿cree que el confiaría alguien que actúa sin su consentimiento?" eso dejo pensativo el hombre "no solo eso, él está aquí y puede que se enoje porque este ataque podría dejar en ridículo delante de otros feudales por actuar por nuestra cuenta, ¿Quién dice que no estará en peligro?, ¿Qué tan confiable son el sonido? " estaba elevando la voz la rubia que estaba a punto de gritar.

"Debemos confiar ante el Kaze-sama, él no podría en peligro a su villa" hablo Baki muy seriamente esperando que se calmara.

"¡Yo ya perdí mi confianza desde el momento que le hizo eso a mi madre y mi hermano menor!" cerro Temari la puerta de golpe al irse.

Lo que no sabían los dos ninjas de la Arena, es que había un pequeño zorro negro de una cola, junto con Oyuky, que espiaban la conversación y sin que los dos ninjas se dieran cuenta de su presencia desaparecieron del lugar.

Actualmente…

Cuando los dos integrantes del equipo 7 se fueron, el examinador dio la señal para continuar.

"no tengo ganas de combatir" hablo Sebasu que se convirtió en humo demostrando que no era el original.

"yo tampoco" respondió Alexis haciendo el mismo gesto que su compañero.

En la barandilla.

Los gennin estaban en shock, cuando una niña rubia empezó a reír.

"¿tú lo sabía?, Dattabayo" salto Naruto al ver como la pequeña no paraba de reír al ver la cara de los demás.

"no dije que iba luchar con el 50% de su fuerza" hablo la pequeña Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

"yo pensé que te revería a su capacidades, no que dividía su chacka a la mitad" hablo Naruto levemente malhumorado al ser engañado de esa forma.

"con la mitad de su chakra hay técnica que no puede hacer, además el clon no puede sufrir grandes daños, por eso oni-chan se enfadó con one-chan al haber utilizado esa dos técnica con anterioridad, podría haber acabado con el clon y obligado a salir el original" explico Naruko tranquilamente.

"entonces, ¿dónde está?, Dattabayo" pregunto su hermano confundido.

"mira atentamente y lo veras, se nota más a Oni-chan que a Nee-chan" señalo la pequeña al suelo donde estaba el examinador.

El jounnin que estaba vigiando el combate y el estadio estaba sorprendido al ver que había sido dos Kage bushin el que había peleado durante todo el combate.

El examinador miro a los lados esperando encontrarlo pero no era capaz de ver en donde estaban esos dos chicos, cuando noto como un charco de agua se movía lentamente. El jounnin decido acercarse lentamente, mientras la grada observaba atentamente esperando saber que había visto el hombre.

Para la sorpresa del jounnin vio como el charco se paró al lado de una sombra y de repente salió el brazo del hyuuga del charco y se introdujo en la sombra.

"Al fin te encuentro, sal para que podamos terminar" dijo el chico que termino de salir por completo del charco pero aún tenía el brazo metido en la sombra intentando sacar a su compañera.

"Nop" respondió la chica desde el interior de la sombra, por desgracia Sebasu consiguió agarrarla del cuello de la camiseta y tiro de ella.

Al sacarla se podía ver que la chica estaba comiendo tranquilamente un hueco de ramen, haciendo que la grada caiga de espalda al estilo anime.

"¿Qué?, tenía hambre" comía la chica tranquilamente.

"Ese es mi favorito" hablo Naruto de repente asustando a los dos combatientes al haber aparecido de repente.

"No puede comer en mitad de un combate" dijo el examinador seriamente.

"entonces la píldora del soldado tampoco valdría, al ser comestible" explico Alexis haciendo callar al examinador al tener razón "aun así como porque me retiro" dijo la chica caminando hacia la escaleras.

"Yo también" hablo Sebasu siguiendo tranquilamente a su compañera.

" _Tiene la costumbre de su padre, de comer para despistar a los demás, mientras prepara algo grande_ " rio Kushina levemente nerviosa.

"Empate, por abandono de los dos combatiente" dio el examinado el resultado final del combate. Mientras Naruto seguía a los dos adultos.

Cuando los dos entraron a las escaleras para subir, se encontraron con Shikamaru que fue directo hacia la Uzumaki mayor.

"Alexis-san, ¿podría explicarme como aprendiste esa técnica?" dijo Shikamaru inclinando la cabeza con sumo respecto.

"el hecho que lo allá visto ha sido suficiente datos para que lo aprenda, después de todo los Nara son muy inteligente" hablo tranquilamente cuando apareció un zorrito de color negro delante de la chica.

"¿Qué descubristeis?" preguntó Sebasu a Oyuky que apareció en su cabeza y empezó a piar "eso no es bueno" murmuro seriamente. "eso confirma lo que vio Doppon cuando miro a los alrededores de la aldea cuando luchaba en el combate" hablo el hyuuga seriamente.

"cuando estaba en la sombra, sentía algo anormal pero no esperaba esto" dijo Alexis meditando seriamente y susurro algo al zorrito que desapareció en humo

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Naruto confundido, igual que Shikamaru.

"Nada de qué preocuparse" respondió Alexis acariciando la cabeza del rubio y se alegró al ver que no le rechazaba, solo inflaba los moflete avergonzado, demostrando que no fue su imaginación que su hermano había perdonado a ella. "¿Dónde está Kakashi?" pregunto la chica con una expresión seria.

"Con Sakura-chan" respondió Naruto cuando escucha un ruido y después a olor a sangre.

De entre la escalera apareció Gaara y se podía ver detrás de el a dos chunnin de otro país muertos.

El gennin de la arena pasó a lado de los ninjas de Konoha haciendo que Shikamaru y Naruto tragaran salivas asustados, mientras Sebasu y Alexis estaba tranquilos.

"debemos avisar a Kakashi-sensei del peligro" hablo Naruto todo nervioso.

"Estoy de acuerdo" hablo Shikamaru seriamente al ver el peligro.

"creo que Sasuke no está cualificado para pelear contra el mapache" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué dice mapache?" pregunto Naruto al recodar que su hermana también lo llamo de esa forma.

"es la forma que tiene el biju de una cola" dijo Alexis que empezó a subir las escaleras.

" _Lo sabía, él era igual que yo_ " pensó Naruto sorprendido.

"ahora que me fijo, ¿Dónde está Yoshi-chan?" pregunto Alexis al ver que no estaba en la cabeza de Naruto

"Con Naruko-chan" respondió el rubio tranquilamente pero con prisas.

Alexis y compañía llegaron donde estaba Kakashi, estaba con Sakura, Ino, Lee y Gai, aún no había empezado el combate, al empezar vieron que Sasuke no solo había copiado los movimiento de Lee, también su velocidad.

"Kakashi-san puede venir con nosotros dos" dijo Alexis al lado de Sebasu con un aura oscura a su alrededor.

"¿estoy muerto?" preguntó el copy ninja asustado levemente.

"Puede, pero no por mi" respondió la chica seriamente, haciendo que Kakashi mirara de la misma forma que la chica y se fueron de allí.

Sasuke seguía peleando con Gaara, gracias al entrenamiento podía entrar en la defensa de arena de su contrincante y no ser atrapado después, disponía a golpearlo de nuevo cuando Gaara creo una esfera encerando a sí mismo. El Uchiha ataco varias veces pero no resulto efecto, haciendo que se alejara de la esfera de arena y empezara a hacer sellos al terminar empezó a salir un brillo en su mano.

"¿Qué técnica es?" pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

"Chidori, la única técnica original de Kakashi" hablo Gai seriamente, mientras Naruto miro sorprendido pero con algo de envidia.

"No te preocupes" apareció Naruko al lado asustando a los gennin de Konoha "hay una técnica del mismo nivel y seguro que Kakashi-san no podrás negarlo enseñártelo" explico la niña que entrego a la zorrita a su hermano, que sin perder tiempo se puso en la cabeza del Naruto.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Naruto acariciando a Yoshimi.

"Porque es la técnica que creo nuestro oto-san y solo oka-san, nee-san, oni-chan, ero-sennin y yo sabemos" salto Naruko felizmente y miro el combate al ver como Sasuke salto al ataque.

El resultado del ataque fue Sasuke capaz de herir a Gaara, provocando que este rompiera la esfera, de repente empezaron a caer plumas blancas pero fue disipado por alguien.

"buenas, buenas" dijo Alexis arrastrando la hoja de la Katana por el suelo y se puso en enfrente de todos "todos ninja del sonido que este oculto por la grada desearía que se rindiera pacíficamente, si no" apunto la Katana a la grada " **estáis muertos** " dijo Alexis liberando una gran cantidad de instinto asesino.

Los ninjas del sonido que estaba oculto no esperaba que lo descubriera, antes de hacer algo fue atravesado por el raikiri de unos de los clones de Kakashi, que se había dispersado por toda la grada, muriendo en el acto y disipando el hengen que tenía puesto, haciendo que los ninja de la hoja se pusieran en alerta.

"no diga que no avise" hablo Alexis tranquilamente cuando escucho un estallido y miro que fue donde estaban los asientos de los Kages, sorprendiéndola.

"es un ataque no hay duda" dijo Kakashi que soltó una bengala que al llegar al cielo exploto formando el signo de Konoha de color rojo, indicando que estaba bajo ataque, para que la defensa estuvieran en alerta y que fuera reforzada.

En las afueras de la villa, los ninjas de sonido y de la arena miraron sorprendido al ser descubierto, aun así pasaron al ataque e invocaron a tres serpiente para romper el muro, justo cuando las serpientes iban a romperlos unas colas negras y blancas golpearon a la invocación alejándola del muro.

"aquí tiene tu serpientes" hablo Yang tan alto como el muro mostrando su verdadero tamaño.

"no son los mismo, pero al menos me servirá para soltar el estrés" dijo Yin gruñendo con el mismo tamaño que su hermana haciendo que las serpientes tragaran saliva al reconocer con quien estaba enfrentando.

"me ha ahorrado chakra con la ayuda de ellos" dijo Jiraiya que provoco un pantano en la entrada de Konoha para impedir el paso y darle tiempo a los guardia en cerrar la puertas.

En el estadio los feudales estaban aterrorizados, cuando apareció Naruko y Alexis, la pequeña utilizo sus cadenas para crear una poderosa barrera que protegía a todos los feudales.

"bien voy a explicar que pasa" dijo Alexis tranquilamente "estamos bajo ataque de la villa del sonido y de la arena" dijo señalando a dichos ninjas.

"¡¿Qué?!"Salto el feudal de la arena "yo no di esa orden" dijo todo furioso.

"Lo sabemos, unos de nuestro espía acaba de confirmarlo, por eso pido que pidan que se retire, porque fueron engañados" volvió hablar la chica.

"engañado, ¿Cómo?" saltaron unos de los feudales.

"engañando diciendo que si destruía a la hoja, su señor feudal no volvería a quitar misiones para dárselo a de la hoja, ya que al no tener misiones empezaba a escasear sus recursos" hablo Alexis tranquilamente, haciendo que todos los feudales mirara al de la arena, levemente mosqueado al ver que su comportamiento indirectamente provoco esto.

"Nee-chan" intervino Naruko levemente temblando, llamando a atención de su hermana "ese no es el kazekage, es la serpiente" murmuro la pequeña levemente asustada.

"¿he?, ¿Dónde está el Kaze entonces?" pregunto Alexis confundida.

" **Muerto** " hablo Tales haciendo que los feudales miraran confundido al no saber donde provenía la voz, " **mande uno de los mío y confirmaron que ha sido asesinado por los ninjas del sonido, en resumen engaño total** " explico el biju sin mostrar quien era.

"¡es inaudito!" dijo el señor de la arena que saco un papel y escribió rápidamente y se lo entrego a Alexis "es una orden de retirada, también dice sobre el engaño y la muerte del Kage"

"Ok, con esto podemos evitar más bajas" dijo Alexis alegremente "Naruko no baje la barrera bajo ningún concepto, ellos tiene que estar a salvo" ordeno la Uzumaki mayor a la menos.

En donde estaba la pelea de Gaara y Sasuke, Baki apareció junto con Temari y Kankurö, le dio órdenes de llevar a Gaara lejos y seguir con el plan, Temari obedeció a regañadientes, mientras su hermano obedeció sin rechistar. Sasuke disponía a seguir a los gennin de la arena cuando un Kunai de Baki disponía a herirle pero fue parado por el examinador y dio la orden de seguir a Gaara.

Kakashi al ver que Sasuke seguía a Gaara tuvo un mal auguro, invoco a Pakku y mando a Naruto, Sakura y a Shikamaru, mientras Ino y Choujin ayudaban a los civiles a llevar a los refugios en caso de ataque.

Sebasu apareció donde estaba los asiento de los Kages y vio el muro morado que había creado los ninjas del sonido.

"Kushina, ¿alguna idea?" pregunto Sebasu con el byakugan y vio que estaba el tercer hokage peleando contra Orochimaru.

" _podría romperlo con mi Kongō Fūsa, si tuviera mi cuerpo_ " hablo la pelirroja enojada al no poder hacer nada.

"¿El mío no sirve?" murmuro Sebasu confundido.

" _Recuerda que paso cuando peleaste contra Orochimaru en el bosque_ " afirma el chico con la cabeza " _eso pasaría si utilizara mi chakra, lo que he estado utilizando es mi chakra mesclando con el tuyo para evitar rechazo, haciendo que esta versión sea más débil que la original_ " explico el motivo de porque no volvía a desmayarse.

"Sebasu, ¿alguna novedad?" apareció Alexis a su lado.

"pues si lo miro de forma general estamos bien, las serpientes que fueron invocados para destruir la pared de la villa fueron parados por Yin y Yang, Jiraiya-san protege la puerta provocando que los ninjas de la Arena y sonido tenga dificultar en penetrar las defensa de la villa y Naruto-san persigue a Sasuke que persigue a Gaara, solo este muro me tiene loco por no conseguir romperlo" explico el hyuuga tranquilamente

"Aaaa, Ok" se queda unos segundos asimilando la información "¡¿Qué?!Naru-chan no a aprendido el Kongō Fūsa, le resultara difícil en vencer al mapache" salto Alexis levemente preocupada.

"No está solo, ¿tiene el documento para que se retire la arena?" pregunto Sebasu seriamente, mientras Kushina protestaba en su cabeza.

"Si, voy a buscar a Baki, ¿Dónde está?" pregunto Alexis mirando a los alrededores.

"en la arena peleando con el examinador" señalo el hyuuga levemente a la arena de combate.

En la Arena Baki luchaba un poco de desventaja, los ninja del sonido que supuestamente le ayudaría estaba muerto antes de que diera la señal, por suerte apareció Kabuto ayudándolo.

"¿Qué paso?" dijo Baki enojado pero lo oculto.

"Parece que alguien se fue de la lengua, aunque la forma que se ve, fue en el último momento" hablo Kabuto normalmente "si libera el Ichibi no tendremos problemas para ganar"

"¿está seguro?" apareció Kakashi "Konoha se enfrentó con el Kyuubi y sobrevivimos, un biju menor no sería ningún problemas" dijo el ninja copy revelando el sharingan.

"Te equivocas, es el poder de un biju, más dos villas" hablo Kabuto tranquilamente.

"¿seguro?" dijo Alexis apareciendo enojado un poco a Kabuto por sus interrupciones "no sería al revés" lanzo el papel a Baki que lo cogió confundido "Mira y después dime quien es tu verdadero enemigo" hablo Alexis cruzando de brazos.

Baki miro el papel y leyó, pudo reconocer perfectamente la letra del señor feudal de la arena y inmediatamente mostro un enfado que no lo oculto.

"¡¿Qué es esto?!" dijo Baki con intención de partir en dos a Kabuto pero lo esquivo "los ninjas de la Arena se retira" saco una bengala que lo lanzo al cielo que estallo dando una señal de la arena de color amarillo.

"¿Qué?" se sorprendió Kabuto al ver como los ninjas de la arena se retiraban.

"¿pensaba que seriamos unos de tus marionetas sacrificables?" hablo Baki enojado "que mala suerte que descubriríamos tus planes, asesino del Kazekage" desapareció dejando solo al ninja del sonido.

"¿Quién de los tres peleara?" pregunto Kakashi al ver que solo quedaba Kakashi, el examinador y Alexis.

"Yo voy donde esta jiji-san, me preocupa mucho y unos de vosotros debería asegurar a los civiles" dijo la chica que volvió a ir donde estaba su compañero.

"estoy en dificultar" pensó Kabuto al ver el panorama.

Continuara…..

 **Sección de reviews.**

"bienvenidos, soy Yoshimi-san y sustituyo al autor" hablo la zorrita que se transformó en humana.

"¿Por qué esta aquí y no el autor?" pregunto Alexis confundida.

"Aún está huyendo de los lectores que invoco Zafir-san" dijo la niña temblando y abrazándose a si misma al recodar el supuesto genjutsu de la sección anterior.

"Ok" dijo Alexis con una gota de anime en su cabeza. "¿Quién seria los invitados en esta ocasión?" pregunto la rubia viendo el guion de esta sección.

"seria Sasuke-san y Neji-san, pero sería muy serio, juntar un Uchiha y un hyuuga que no sean Hinata-san o Sebasu-san seria….¿monosílabo?" pregunto la zorrita confundida.

"tiene razón" respondió Alexis que tiro el guion a la basura "responderemos nosotras dos" hablo la rubia tranquilamente.

"Sip" salto Yoshimi felizmente.

" **CCSakuraforever** : Gracias y yo también ayudare a Naru-san" hablo la zorrita felizmente.

" **Shadow Noir Wing** : Si estoy feliz de que Naru-chan me perdonara y no sabía que mi pelea se hiciera pensar a ese famosa pelea de Goku y Vegeta.

Sobre el senjutsu estoy intentando aprenderlo pero es difícil, eso explica porque hay poco usuarios, pero lo conseguiré dominar, aunque no sé si al dominarlo hará que tenga oreja de zorro o cola de zorro, ¿Qué piensa? Después de todo ere mi creadora.

Si, suelo sorprender a la gente sin querer, ¿lo abre heredado de mi padre o madre?, bueno da igual.

Sobre si tengo o no Kongō Fūsa, él ya tenía pensado uno, ¿recuerda en el comentario del capítulo 9? que le comentaste una técnica para dejar una marca de herida a Orochimaru y que no desapareciera aun cambiando de cuerpo, pues pensó y creo el Kongō Fūsa no jigoku (Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina del infierno), tiene el efecto del amaterasu, quema todo lo que toca y no solo físicamente, también espiritual y no es curable, es de color negro con un aura de fuego negro, pero si desea puedo pedir que lo cambie después de todo eres mi creadora o si quiere cambiar de nombre de la técnica aún está a tiempo, aun el autor está huyendo de los lectores" sonrió Alexis tranquilamente.

" **Zafir09** : gracias por parar las parejas del demonio verde, no sería capaz de soportar por segunda vez ese destructivo genjutsus, si lo hubiera recibido tendría que dar de baja y no aparecería más en el fics, por eso gracias Zafir-san" dijo Yoshimi lanzando besito al aire que iba directo al lector "sobre el nacimiento de Naruko aún no se ha explicado completamente y ahora sabes porque Alexis-san y Sebasu-san dijeron eso, era para poder espiar a la chica de Suna" termino la zorrita con una sonrisa.

" **Luisdox** : solo son pequeñas informaciones o resúmenes del nacimiento de Naruko-chan y claro que se notaría mi cambio cuando Naru-chan me animo, sobre el final aquí lo tiene pero dentro de poco volveré a luchar junto con Sebasu-san, ahora empieza la invasión de Konoha y gracias que te gustara mis técnicas" hablo Alexis con tranquilidad.

"hasta la próximas" dijo Yoshimi y Alexis, cuando la zorrita volvió a ser un animal y ve venir a Sebasu.

"¿Qué hago con esto?" pregunto Sebasu trayendo a autor inconsciente lleno de arañazo y golpes por los lectores.

"llévalo a Yang, necesitamos que siga escribiendo" respondió Alexis sin preocupaciones, cuando cayó el telón.


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

* * *

Naruto y compañía seguía a Sasuke para impedir que peleara con Gaara, cuando Pakku miro levemente preocupado hacia atrás, igual que Yoshimi.

"Naruto-san nos está siguiendo" hablo la zorrita desde la cabeza del rubio.

"Si, por el olor son ninjas del sonido" hablo Pakku oliendo levemente "ocho en total"

"Espera creo que hay uno más atrás" dijo Yoshimi levantando el hocico y empezó a olerlo y Pakku lo imito.

"Si, tiene razón, por la forma que se mueven no saben dónde estamos aproximadamente, pero se está acercándose rápidamente" hablo el perro preocupado.

"Aconsejo una emboscada" hablo la zorrita seriamente.

"Si fuera otros estaría de acuerdo, pero son subordinados de Orochimaru no caerán tan fácilmente" hablo Pakkun con seriedad.

"¿Porque no es efectivo?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"Voy a explicar el por qué, la embocadas es una táctica efectiva si se cumple dos requisitos" dijo Shikamaru levantando dos dedos "la primera es acercarse al enemigo y atacar antes que se cuenta de nuestra presencia y la segunda es un lugar en que nos beneficia a nosotros donde podemos pillar con la guardia baja y hacerme mucho daño, cuando se cumpla esta dos condiciones la emboscada es efectiva" explico el Nara tranquilamente "el primer requerimiento es fácil con el olfato de Pakku y Yoshimi, el segundo podemos encontrar un lugar en el bosque al ser de nuestro entorno, pero…."

"Orochimaru habla enseñado como es el lugar y enseñado el arte de la caza" explico Pakku seriamente.

"Aun así la emboscada seguirá siendo favorable, pero hay demasiado factores implicados, para empezar el enemigo es un grupo preparado para esto y nosotros somos, un idiota" Naruto lo mira enojado "una chica con ninguna habilidad especial" Sakura lo mira con mala pulga "un perro" Pakku le salió una venita en la frente "una zorrita novata" Yoshimi miro con intención de morderlo "y el mejor para escapar, Yo" explico Shikamaru tranquilamente. "es como si tuviéramos la mejor estrategia pero no la habilidad para ejecutarlo"

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?" preguntó Sakura.

"pondremos un señuelo, uno se quedara para distraerlo mientras los demás avanza" explico el Nara seriamente.

"Pero el que lo haga hay probabilidad de que no vuelva con vida" explico Yoshimi preocupada.

"Ok, sere…" intento ofrecerse Naruto pero no le dejo el Nara.

"Soy el indicado" dijo Shikamaru de repente "mis técnicas son perfectas para esto" se paró para que los demás avanzara y noto que la zorrita está a su lado.

"Me quedare contigo" dijo Yoshimi que adquirió su forma humana con las nueves colas "así Naru-san podrá estar tranquilo al saber que no está solo" sonrió la pequeña.

"¿Cuántos tiempo dispone en esta forma?" preguntó el Nara.

"lo suficiente para acabar con ellos y ayudar a Naruto-san con el mapache" hablo la zorrita con la señal de victoria.

"perfecto" sonrió Shikamaru al ver que no estaba las cosas tan difíciles para él.

El equipo del sonido siguió las huellas que habían provocado Naruto y compañía cuando se paralizaron de repente.

"Esas huellas era falsas y la de perro lo hice con las ramitas" hablo Shikamaru que atrapo a los ocho ninjas del sonido con la atadura de sombra " _esto ha consumido mucho chacka_ " pensó el Nara con la respiración acelerada. "Yoshimi-san" llamo el chico a su compañera.

"Voy" dijo la pequeña que apareció dispuesta a golpear a los enemigo con sus colas, pero retrocedió al ser atacada por alguien entre la maleza.

" _¡ahí está!"_ pensó el Nara que intento mover su sombra para atraparlo pero no pudo " _no tengo más fuerza_ " miro preocupado a los ninjas que tenía atrapado.

"no me gusta ese olor" dijo Yoshimi tapando su nariz y con pequeña lágrimas en sus ojos.

"No puedo más" dijo Shikamaru desactivando su técnica.

"¿Por qué no sale y acaba con el mequetrefe y la pequeña zorrita?" dijo uno de los ninjas del sonido para que saliera su compañero.

Lo que no espero nadie excepto la pequeña, es que apareciera Asuma y antes que el equipo del sonido se defendiera fue aniquilado por el jounnin de Konoha.

"Odio el olor a tabaco" dijo Yoshimi señalado infantilmente a Asuma.

" _Hiciste un gran trabajo Shikamaru, te merece un descanso"_ pensó el jounnin ignorando a la pequeña.

"me voy" salto la pequeña al ser ignorada y antes que Asuma pudiera detenerla.

En el estadio.

El tercer Hokage estaba peleando con Orochimaru, Hiruzen ataco utilizando el Shukiren Kage bunshin no jutsu, cuando Orochimaru utilizo el Edo tensei e invoco a dos ataúdes para protegerse, cuando iba a invocar otro más el hokage lo detuvo.

" _Pude detener el tercero pero la cosas se complica ahora, de toda la gente invocaron a esos dos_ " pensó Hiruzen al ver como salía de los ataúdes el primer y segundo Hokages.

"Con esto los preparativos está listo" dijo Orochimaru introduciendo unos Kunais especiales en la cabeza de los Hokages.

"Katon: Raryuu enda(Elemento fuego: flamas de dragón)" expulso fuego de su boca que tenía forma de dragón que ataco de frente y a los lados de Orochimaru.

"Suiton: Suijinheki(Elemento agua: muro de agua)" creo el Segundo Hokage un muro de agua que protegió del ataque de Hiruzen "Suiton: suiryudan(elemento agua: Dragón de agua)" el agua que utilizo para el muro se transformó en un dragón que fue contra el anciano Hokage.

"Doton: Doryuuheki(elemento tierra: pared de tierra)" escupió Barro Hiruzen rápidamente que se transformó en un gran murro de tierra, bloqueando el ataque de Tobimara.

"Mokuton: Jukai Kōtan(Elemento Madera: Nacimiento de un Mundo de Árboles)" salieron arboles por todos el lugar del tejado y muro de tierra.

"maldición" murmuro el tercer Hokage esquivando las ramas, mientras mordía el dedo y hacían varios sellos, pero fue atrapado por las ramas "Kuchiyose no Jutsu, aparece Rey mono Enma" apareció el Mono que miro quien era el enemigo.

"Orochimaru así que al finalmente ha vuelto, eres patético Sarutobi, eso te pasa por no matarle cuando tuviste oportunidad" regaño el mono seriamente.

"eso es lo voy a solucionar ahora mismo a partir de ahora" respondió Hiruzen intentando liberarse de las ramas.

"llega un poco tarde" hablo el Enma con calma.

"Enma transfórmate en kongounyoui" ordeno Sabutori haciendo que el mono obedeciera y se transformara en un bastón que rompió las ramas liberando a su invocador.

" _se pone interesante_ " pensó Orochimaru sacando una espada de su boca "atacar" ordeno el sannin a los dos Kages con una sonrisa.

Cuando quedabas poco metros aparecieron dos sombra que golpearon al Primer y Segundo Hokage sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"Al fin dentro" salto Alexis calmadamente.

"Ahora se equilibrara el combate" hablo Sebasu cruzando de brazos.

"¿Cómo habéis entrado?" pregunto Orochimaru con curiosidad.

"Por abajo" señalo Alexis un agujero en el suelo "olvidasteis ponerlo por el suelo" respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

"Taparlo" ordeno el sannin a sus secuaces poniendo también una barrera por debajo.

"No deberíais estar aquí" hablo Hiruzen preocupado por los chicos.

"Vamos, sería más fácil para ti si quitamos a ellos dos" señalo Alexis a los dos Edo tensei.

"Pero son nivel Kage, vosotros no podéis pelear contra ellos" se enojó el tercer Hokage ante la idea de los dos chicos.

"Suiton: Daiteppōdama(Elemento Agua: Gran Cañonazo)" el segundo Hokage escupió una bala gigante de agua directo a los tres ninjas de Konoha, cuando Sebasu agarro con agilidad la técnica y se lo devolvió girando sobre sí mismo, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"Yo me quedo con Tobimara" dijo el hyuuga seriamente ocultando el temblor de la mano que había utilizado para redirigir el ataque.

" _Sebasu apenas pudiste devolverlo, ¿está seguro?"_ pregunto Kushina preocupada.

" _Si, solo fue difícil por la cantidad de chakra que tenía la técnica nada más_ " respondió Sebasu con seguridad, haciendo aparecer las marcas del senjutsu.

"Mokuton: Ne o shiborimasu (elemento madera: estrujar con Raíces)" aparecieron varias raíces en el suelo alrededor de su contrincante y lo rodearon estrujo a los ninjas de Konoha.

"Katon: Kaseigan Katana no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica de la Katana Ígneas)" corto la chica la raíces con su Katana que estaba recubierta de fuego sin dificultar. "¿alguna duda?, jiji-san" hablo Alexis tranquilamente.

"No se te ocurráis morir ante que yo" dijo Sarutobi seriamente que fue contra Orochimaru.

"Ok" dijeron Alexis y Sebasu que bloquearon a los dos Kages para que Hiruzen pudiera combatir contra su enemigo.

A las afuera de Konoha.

Sasuke había conseguido pillar a los tres hermanos de Suna, Kankurö disponía a pelear contra el Uchiha para dar tiempo a sus dos hermanos, cuando apareció Shino para enfrentarse a él, dejando a Saskue el camino libre para volver a perseguir a Temari y Gaara que se fueron de nuevo.

Cuando los dos ninja de Suna se pararon vieron la señal de retirada de la villa.

"Esa es la señal de retirada" dijo Temari sorprendida "eso significa que Baki me hizo caso o fue decisión del Kage" murmuro confundida la chica.

"¡Vete!" empujo Gaara a su hermana con fuerza estampándola contra un árbol.

Temari aun adolorida por el golpe vio a Sasuke y se sorprendió al verle tan pronto.

Sasuke sabía que Gaara no era normal, pudo ver una mirada que no correspondía a Gaara y quería saber que era, cuando de repente el gennin de la arena se transformó su brazo y levemente su lado derecho, confirmando al Uchiha que era esa cosa que había visto dentro de la esfera de arena en el coliseo.

Los dos empezaron a combatir y Sasuke se dio cuenta que no sería tan fácil su combate y utilizo otra vez el Chidori hiriendo por segunda vez a Gaara, aun así no vasto y en el cuerpo de Gaara apareció una cola, haciendo más fuerte y más rápido, acorralando al Uchiha, esta al ser acorralado ignoro la advertencia de Kakashi y utilizo por tercera vez la técnica consiguiendo herir de nuevo pero provoco que el sello maldito apareciera en su cuerpo paralizándolo.

Cuando Gaara disponía en acabar con Sasuke apareció Naruto que pateo al ninja de Suna.

"Sakura-chan ¿Quién es? Me resulta familia" miro Naruto a Gaara confundido.

"aunque ha cambiado su figura es Gaara" hablo Pakku oliendo el aire.

" _¿ese es el monstruo de su interior?"_ pensó el Uzumaki preocupado y recordado las palabras que dijo en el hospital.

"No soy bueno en la pelea" miro el perro a la chica.

"Ya lo sé" Sakura se enojó levemente.

"¡Retirada!" dijo Naruto nervioso y asustado al recodar porque mataba Gaara a todo ser viviente.

Por desgracia el pelirrojo fue más rápido y ataco a Sasuke, Sakura al verlo se interpuso para proteger a su compañero pero fue atrapado por la arena de Gaara.

"La arena no lo soltara hasta que me venzas y no solo eso, cada vez apretara más hasta matarla." Dijo Gaara ya cubierto de arena excepto los pies.

Lo primero que se le ocurrió al rubio es intentar invocar a Gamabunta pero solo invoco a una simple rana por lo que empezó a maldecir su mala suerte, en cambio Gaara empezó a parecer más a su biju y ataco a Naruto con shuriken de arena, más adelante el rubio contraataco con muchos kages haciendo que atacara por todos lados haciendo imposible defenderse de tal cantidad de clones, cuando parecía que Naruto tenía la batalla a su favor, Gaara llego a su forma perfecta.

"Muere" dijo Gaara apuntando a Naruto haciendo que la arena le rodee.

"No te lo voy a permitir" apareció Yoshimi delante de la cara del Shukaku y utilizo su pincel que hizo más grande e dibujo un gran circulo, dentro nueve pequeños círculos con signos extraños y un circulo central con el signo del zorro en su interior "Kitsune no jutsu: Nain Shinseina kitsune(técnica de zorro: nueves zorros sagrados)" toco con sus nueves colas los pequeños círculos haciendo brillar y apareciendo nueves llamas de diferente color que tomaron forma de zorro y atacaron a la cara del biju, provocando una gran explosión.

"Eso duele" grito Gaara que golpeó fuertemente a la pequeña mandándola a volar.

Naruto al verlo invoco a Gamabunta, el sapo inconscientemente atrapo a la zorrita al estar en medio de su caída, el jefe sapo miro que había atrapado y vio a un zorrito amarrillo con una cola inconsciente pero vivo.

" _eso es un Kitsune shinsei, no esperaba ver esta raza con vida_ " miro sorprendido y vio lo que tenía delante " _si mal no recuerdo ese es Shukaku de la arena_ " pensó seriamente el jefe sapo que dejo a la zorrita en su cabeza para que el Uzumaki lo recogiera.

"Ayúdame" hablo Naruto con confianza que creo un clon para llevar a Yoshimi a un lugar seguro.

"No" dijo sin inmutarse Gamabunta.

"Espera papa, este chico me salvo" apareció el pequeño sapo y se puso en la cabeza de Naruto.

"¿Gamakichi?, ¿Qué hace aquí?" preguntó el jefe sapo confundido.

"Salí a jugar un poco, pero ese tío intento matarme" dijo el pequeño sapo señalado al biju.

"¿sabes que chico?, te reconozco como discípulo y te enseñare como se paga la deuda a la gente que protege a mi familia" dijo Gamabunta sacando su espada.

En Konoha, en el estadio, en el tejado.

El tercer Hokage peleaba intensamente contra Orochimaru, estaba el viejo Hokage enfurecido porque había visto que su ex alumno conseguido completar la técnica prohibida que le hacía inmortal a cambio de la vida del contenedor que poseía, también había descubierto que había utilizado a sus súbditos para el sacrificio del edo tensei.

Con Alexis se deslizaba por los trocos de los árboles que el primer Hokage hacía y esquivaba a la ramas con elegancia y utilizando el Katon: Kaseigan tanken no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica de las Dagas Ígneas) en sus sais cubriéndolo de fuego para cortar las ramas que no podía esquivar.

"Katon: Hageshii ame no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica de la Lluvia Ígnea) provoco una lluvia de fuego que cayó sobre Hashirama con intensidad esperando que dejara de molestar con los árboles.

"Mokuton: Mokujōheki(elemento madera: Pared Esférica de Madera)" se cerró en una cúpula de madera que se protegía del fuego que caía sobre él.

" _¿Qué clase de madera es este?"_ vio que no tenía apenas quemaduras en la superficie y ataco con sus Sais para ser repelida. "veamos con esto" guardo los sais y saco su katana "Meiton: Meidou Zangetsuha no Jutsu (Elemento Oscuridad: Técnica de la Luna Infernal)" corto la madera con dificultar con una luna negra que salió de su Katana y vio que no estaba su contrincante.

"Mokuton: Mokuryū no jutsu(Elemento Madera: Jutsu Dragón de Madera)" apareció un dragón de madera por detrás que fue directo a la chica, que salto para esquivarlo y vio que su enemigo estaba detrás de ella.

"Katon: Kasai Akuma no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica del Fuego Demoniaco)" creo Alexis un dragón de fuego de color verde que fue contra el de madera y empezaron a luchar. "que temible es el mokuton" murmuro Alexis concentrada para no perder el control de su dragón.

Con Sebasu, cada suiton que lanzaba Tobimara, el hyuuga se lo devolvía con dificultar, por eso el segundo Hokage pasó a taijutsu, haciendo sudar levemente a Sebasu.

"Tenkyū(llanto celestial)" escupió a gran velocidad unos senbon de agua directo a su enemigo.

Sebasu esquivo y golpeo fuertemente a su contrincante esperando desequilibrarlo, para sorpresa este puso su mano sobre el pecho.

"Suirō no Jutsu(prisión de agua)" atrapo al hyuuga en una esfera de agua.

"¡ _¿Qué?!, No puedo controlar esta agua, tiene mucho chakra_ " pensó Sebasu intentando salir de ella "Juuken" expulso chakra por todo su cuerpo rompiendo la técnica.

" _Sebasu, tiene que cambiar de táctica_ " regaño Kushina seriamente.

" _el problema es que no tengo ninguna técnica selladora para bloquear sus movimientos_ " respondió preocupado "Suiton: kyaku mizu no tori (Elemento agua: cien pájaros de agua) lanzo cien pájaros hechos de agua esperando que le ayudara ganar distancia para recuperar el aliento.

"Suiton: Suijinheki(Elemento agua: muro de agua)" creo el Segundo Hokage un muro de agua que protegió del ataque.

"El que no le acabe el chakra es un problema serio" murmuro el hyuuga mosqueado.

De vuelta con Naruto.

Naruto con ayuda de Gamabunta, lucharon contra Gaara, este con una técnica se durmió y soltó al biju que ataco directamente al rubio y al jefe de los sapos.

Con dificultar consiguieron despertar a Gaara de un puñetazo de Naruto haciendo que el Shukaku volvía a estar sellado en la mente de Gaara.

"¿Cómo te atreves?" dijo Gaara enojado.

"Te voy a patear" corrió Naruto contra su contrincante pero apareció Arena a su alrededor

"Papa" grito Gamakichi, haciendo que Gamabunta protegiera a Naruto con la lengua.

"No me lamas" grito el pelirrojo empujando al sapo con el cuerpo de Shukaku.

" _¿tanta fuerza le queda?"_ miro sorprendido Gamabunta.

Naruto se dio que se estaba hundiéndose en la arena y que él y el jefe sapo no le quedaban apena chakra para continuar peleando, decidió pedir chakra al kyuubi y ataco a Gaara, este le inmovilizo las extremidades con la arena, haciendo que Naruto diera un cabezazo, haciendo que la escultura de Shukaku se rompiera.

" _es una pena no poder ver el resultado, yo también estoy en mi limite_ " pensó Gamabunta seriamente "volvemos a casa Gamakichi" dijo el jefe sapo que se disipo en humo.

Los dos cayeron en unos árboles mirándose fijamente y se dieron cuenta que este sería el último ataque, cuando se disipo la espada de Gamabunta los dos saltaron hacían su contrincante para lanzar un golpe, pero el único que consiguió conectar fue Naruto dando la victoria, haciendo que los dos cayeran al suelo agotados.

Cuando Gaara miro a su lado vio a Naruto que se estaba arrastrado hacia el utilizando la barbilla para moverse.

"¡No te acerques!" grito Gaara asustado.

"estar solo, estar incompleto, lo que debe sentir, lo que debe sufrir, yo lo entiendo" dijo Naruto tristemente dejando en shock al pelirrojo. "pero si tu intenta hacerle daño a la gente que son importante para mí, te detendré" miro Naruto con la pupila rasguñada.

"¿Que has luchado por los demás todo este tiempo?" miro Gaara sorprendido.

"Porque ellos me rescataron de la soledad, ellos reconocieron mi existencia, por eso son lo más importante para mí" dijo Naruto cuando apareció Yoshimi delante del rubio con dificultar mientras gruñía levemente.

"Yo protegeré a Naru-san" hablo la pequeña animal con dificultar intentando mantener en pie.

"Naruto detente" apareció Sasuke "Sakura está salvo puede descansar" dijo el Uchiha con la respiración acelerada.

"¿de verdad?" pregunto Naruto antes de desmayarse, cuando aparecieron Temari y Kankurö.

"Ya es suficiente" hablo Gaara haciendo que su hermano le recogiera y se fueran los tres dejando a los ninjas de la hoja atrás. "Kankurö, Temari" miraron los nombrados confundidos "lo siento" miraron los dos hermanos mayores sin entender que había cambiado a su hermano menor.

Al irse los ninja de Suna, Yoshimi se acercó a con dificultar a Naruto y apoyo su mejilla junto con su invocador para después caer rendida.

En el estadio.

Alexis y Sebasu estaba de espalda apoyándose, se le veía algo agotados y magullados, mientras al frente de ellos estaba los Kages resucitados.

"no me gusta ese silencio" hablo Alexis al ver que los dos Kages se pararon de repente.

"¿Qué está pasando?" miro Sebasu con el byakugan a los dos Kages esperando un movimiento.

"¡Orochimaru-sama!" grito unos de los sonidos llamando la atención de Alexis.

La rubia al ver al anciano en el suelo con una espada clavada desde atrás y a Orochimaru con los brazos negros, sintió terror y fue hacia allí sin precaución.

"¡Espera!" vio como los dos Kages intentaron atacar a su compañera "maldición" dijo Sebasu haciendo que las cadenas de Kushina salieran de su brazo derecho y atraparan a los dos resucitados inmovilizándolo en el suelo.

Alexis llego donde estaba el tercer Kage y vio como Enma le quitaba la espada por honor a su invocador y desapareció.

"¡Jiji!" grito Alexis que puso la cabeza del anciano en sus muslos "Jiji-san, Jiji-san….Ji..snif.. ji snif..san" intento que despertara sin resultado cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muerto, haciéndola llorar y sus lágrimas caían en el rosto del anciano que tenía una pequeña sonrisa al morir.

"el plan se acabó, nos retiramos" dijo Orochimaru haciendo que los cuatro del sonido disipara la barrera para escapar

" **no crea que te voy a dejar irte con vida** " miro Alexis oscuramente mientras aun las lágrimas salían de sus ojos dando una mirara aterrador.

"¿Qué va hacer?" pregunto uno de los ninjas seriamente que tenía varios brazos y estaba adelante para ayudar la huida de su señor.

" **Kongō Fūsa no jigoku (** Cadenas de Sellado de Diamantina del infierno **)** " salió tres cadenas negras con un aura de fuego negro desde la espalda de Alexis, cuando toco el suelo empezó a salir humo indicando que estaba quemando el suelo.

Cuando Orochimaru vio eso, sintió temor y pidió la retirada inmediatamente, cuando unas de las cadenas de la chica ataco, el chico araña intento bloquearlo con un Kunai que se derritió al contacto sorprendiendo a su portador, pero fue lo suficiente para desviarlo y rozada la mejilla de Orochimaru.

"¡quema!" grito Orochimaru de dolor al no sentir nunca una quemadura de esa clase en su vida. "vámonos, ¡ya!" ordeno el sannin aguantando el dolor que provoco el roce de la cadena.

Con la ayuda de dos de sus ayudante se saltaron fueran para escapar.

" **No te crea que te dejare** " hablo Alexis oscuramente.

"Doton: Dokoukyuu (Elemento Tierra: bola de tierra)" lanzo Jiröbö una gran bola hacia la chica.

"Kumo Nenkin(Oro Pegajoso de Araña)"lanzo una masa amarilla hacia Alexis.

Al chocar provoco una gran explosión.

"Ginrin Tensei Baku" se escuchó una voz antes de aparecer un torbellino planteado donde supuestamente estaba la chica, sorprendiendo a todo que estaba en el estadio.

"Sebasu-san" miro Alexis al ver que había sido su compañero quien la protegió.

"recuerda que prometí cuidarte" dijo Sebasu con el Tenseigan, cuando sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y cayo de rodilla mientras su pelo se volvió blanco y cayo inconsciente.

En donde estaba los feudales.

Los feudales estaba dormidos por la pequeña para que no le molestara, la rubia estaba sentada en la barandilla tranquilamente con unas venas alrededor de sus ojos y sus iris blanca, demostrando que tenía byakugan y en el suelo llenos de ninjas del sonido completamente incinerados.

" **No está nada mal princesa del remolino, pudiste sellar a eso dos alma revividas sin tener tu cuerpo"** dijo la pequeña al ver como los Kages estaba atados por unas cadenas especiales en el suelo. " **mi pequeña Eiko tiene que entender que hay vidas que no se puede salvar, pero eso no significa que te tenga que rendir, algunas veces esos deseos se puede cumplir y salvar a tu seres queridos"** miro a Alexis que aún estaba llorando, cuando aparecieron Yin y Yang y el zorro blanco fue a ayudar al hyuuga por orden de su invocadora que aún no se había alejado del anciano " **Naruto Uzumaki, que gran habilidad, hiciste que Gaara saliera de su oscuridad y camine en el camino de la luz, ese poder es necesario para la paz, no es de extrañar que sea el elegido** " hablo la voz extraña que utilizo el baykugan para observar la batalla del Uzumaki " **fue buena idea** **incluir la sangre de los hyuuga en esta criatura"** dijo la pequeña tocando la venas que estaba alrededor de sus ojos " **Ahora mi pequeña sirviente, tiene que ir a cuidar a tus hermanos** " con un chasquido de sus dedos hizo que los feudales empezara a despertarse.

"¿he?, pero ella mi dijo que no me moviera de aquí" miro Naruko confundida al recuperar el control de su cuerpo.

" _ **la batalla a terminado**_ " escucho la voz en su cabeza.

"Ok, el ataque se terminó y ganamos" sonrió la pequeña que salto de la barandilla para ir a buscar a su hermano al ver que estaba en peor condición.

Continuara….

* * *

 **Sección de reviews.**

"bienvenidos soy el autor y tenemos de invitados al primer y segundo Hokage" intento aplaudir pero tenía un brazo escayolado por la paliza que recibió anteriormente.

"Ho, que sitio tan impresionante" hablo Hashirama mirando con interés a su alrededor.

"Hermano compórtate" regaño Tobimara levemente avergonzado pero lo ocultaba.

"Lo siento" se disculpó el primero rascando levemente la nuca.

"¿he?, parece tener la actitud de Naruto" miro confundido el autor.

"si por eso no es muy inteligente" respondió el segundo hokage con un suspiro.

"Tobimara" miro serio Hashirama a su hermano menor.

"Ok, me callo" murmuro levemente asustado de su hermano mayor.

"¿seguimos con los reviews?" preguntó el autor levemente incómodo.

"Ok" respondió Hashirama con una sonrisa.

" **CCSakuraforever** : gracias" respondió Tobimara simplemente.

"eso es soso" murmuro su hermano mayor por lo bajo.

"cállate, así soy" respondió el segundo kage levemente incómodo.

"si tú lo dices" hablo de tal forma que provoco una venita en su hermano menor.

" **Zafir09** : pobre zorrita, eres todo un caballeroso al protegerla y castigar a los malvados" sonrió Hashirama tranquilamente y ve el video de la paliza y vio el famoso genjutsu "ese genjutsu es aterrador, debería utilizarlo contra Madara" miro a su hermano haciendo que este entendiera su idea.

"¿Por qué tengo un hermano así?" murmuro el peliblanco seriamente.

"Tobimara" miro Hashimara seriamente.

"¡Ni loco hago eso!" grito fuertemente a su hermano.

"Ok" murmuro el primer Hokage en una esquina tristemente dibujando circulo con el dedo en el suelo.

" **Magabi:** gracias" dijo Tobimara tranquilamente.

"otra vez una respuesta sosa" murmuro Hashimara, haciendo que su hermano mirara enojado, haciendo que este silbara disimuladamente.

" **Shadow Noir Wing** : si me gustó mucho que esta guerra no haya tanta víctima como en el manga o anime." Sonrió el primer Hokage felizmente al saber eso.

"tengo que reconocer que la técnica y habilidad de la chica y su amigo son impresionante" intervino Tobimara con una sonrisa.

"si me gustó mucho pelear con ella, ojala hubiera estado consciente de mis acciones y hubiera tenido todo mi poder, hubiera sido interesante y me hubiera gustado mucho enfrentarme a esas cadenas, son cool" dijo lo último con estrella en sus ojos.

"Ya empezamos" murmuro Tobimara tapándose la cara parcialmente con una mano.

"La pelea de Gaara y Naruto solo tiene un leve cambio, es la intervención de la pequeña y linda Yoshimi" dijo Hashimara con una sonrisa.

"¿Linda?" miro el segundo Kage confundido.

"Si, me hace recodar a mi esposa cuando era joven" se sonrojo al recodar a su esposa.

"…" miro seriamente su hermano " _ella no fue quien le dejo O.k por verla la bragas por accidente cuando eran joven_ " pensó Tobimara confundido.

"Con estos nos despedimos" hablo el primer Hokage con energía, haciendo suspirar a su hermano menor.

"espero que nos deje reviews" hablo alegremente el autor y ve a Yoshimi en su forma humana "¿Qué desea?" pregunto confundido el hombre.

"¿soy linda?" pregunto la pequeña con las mejillas levemente sonrojada y nerviosa haciéndola ver linda.

"Sip" respondió el autor al ver como Yoshimi sonríe felizmente y mueve sus nueves colas con alegría y se va.


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

* * *

Al día siguiente.

En la mansión Uzumaki, Karin caminaba por los pasillos, aun no sé creía que ayer hubo un ataque a la villa de la hoja, por suerte ella no era de Konoha y aun siéndolo era un gennin, haciendo que ella fuera enviada con los civiles, pero después del ataque entre los ninjas que había combatidos se escuchaba que Alexis y Sebasu habían ayudado mucho, haciendo que todos hablaran bien del clan Uzumaki y Hyuuga y estaban en bocas de todo de que Naruto venció al primer cola.

Cuando se dio cuenta la chica, había llegado a la habitación de Alexis, respiro hondo y toco la puerta pero no hubo respuesta confundiéndola, con cuidado entro y se sorprendió a ver a las dos hermanas durmiendo a pierna suelta.

"¿Cómo puede dormir de esa forma?" parpadeo Karin sorprendida.

"¿cha esn horan?" murmuro Naruko levantándose medio dormida.

"Son las 12 del medio día" respondió Karin

"¡¿qué?!" salto Alexis levándose de repente tirando a su hermana menor.

"Eso duele" dijo Naruko con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"Lo siento" se disculpó su hermana acariciando su cabeza "¿Cómo se encuentra Sebasu?" pregunto la rubia mayor preocupada.

"pensaba ir a ver después de despertarlas" respondió Karin sinceramente.

Después de cambiarse fueron a la habitación del chico y entraron, parpadearon al encontrar a un clon de Naruko vigilando al hyuuga.

"al fin" dijo la clon que se disipo.

"No pasó nada" contesto la original antes de desmayase pero Karin la agarra antes de chocar contra el suelo.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto la pelirroja confundida sujetando a la pequeña.

"Fatiga mental, le dije que no pusiera ningún clon" suspiro Alexis cuando se fija en el pelo del chico.

"¿se recuperada?" preguntó Karin preocupada.

"Si, solo necesita mucho reposo" contesto Alexis cuando nota que vuelve un poco el color del pelo y se despierta "Hola" sonrió la chica a su compañero.

"Hola" respondió Sebasu con dificultar "¿Cuánto ha sido esta vez?" pregunto intentando levantarse pero Alexis se lo impide.

"El ataque fue ayer, no ha sido mucho como la última vez que lo utilizaste" respondió la rubia mayor algo aliviado.

"La última vez fueron tres días" sonrió Sebasu con dificultar.

"Y dos semanas para recuperar todo tu chakra" termino Alexis por su amigo. "Necesita descansar y hablar sobre cierto tema" miro seriamente la chica.

En otro lugar.

En el clan Inuzuka en el edificio central, Naruto estaba durmiendo en una silla en el pasillo, Tsume que estaba en frente de pie sonreía, le gustaba a la gente que trabara bien a los animales y verlo venir aquí con su hijo, para que trataran a la zorrita, cuando aún no había sido tratado los suyos, muestra una buena relación entre ellos, algo que solo los Inuzuka había mostrado hasta ahora.

"Hana, ¿Cómo va?" Pregunto la mujer con autoridad.

"Ya está, ya tengo todos los resultados" Salió Hana con unos documentos.

"espero buenos resultado, por una vez que veo un ninja que tiene un compañero animal y no pertenecer al clan, me gustaría que no acabe en tragedia" gruño la mujer como un animal salvaje.

"No te preocupe madre, lo mire a fondo y no tiene nada grave que pueda acarrea consecuencia en su vida normal como su vida de ninja" miro los resultado con seguridad "aunque se nota que el golpe fue fuerte, tiene dos costilla con micro fisura y también en sus patas delanteras, le recomendaría reposo y nada de ejercicio durante la primera semana y después un poco de rehabilitación" hablo Hana profesionalmente.

"Espabila chaval" hablo Tsume fuertemente despertando a Naruto.

"¿Qué? ¿Cómo?" salto el rubio mirando a todas parte confundido.

"Naruto-san puede llevarte a Yoshimi-san a casa, no tiene nada grave, pero para su recuperación ella no debe hacer esfuerzo durante una semana como mínimo" aconsejo Hana amablemente.

"muchas gracias, Dattabayo" inclino la cabeza para mostrar su gratitud

Más tarde.

Naruto estaba en su casa, había dejado a Yoshimi en su cama y se disponía a ducharse cuando alguien toco su puerta, extrañado abrió para encontrarse con su hermana menor Naruko.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" preguntó el rubio mayor confundido.

"pequeña" respondió la niña al ver el piso de su hermano.

"Solo vivo yo solo" hablo Naruto tranquilamente y se da cuenta de un detalle "¿Dónde habéis estado viviendo?, Dattabayo" pregunto el chico con curiosidad.

"En la mansión de mama y papa" respondió Naruko con una sonrisa.

"¿he?, nuestro padre tenía una mansión" se quedó en shock al descubrirlo "¿Por qué nadie me ha dicho esto?" murmuro levemente enojado.

"No lo sé, Dattabayo" respondió la niña con sinceridad "pero creo que hoy lo sabremos, neechan junto con oni-chan han ido hablar con los concejales ninja, ¿quiere ver la mansión?" sonrió Naruko alegremente.

En la torre Hokage.

Todos los líderes de los clanes estaba presente menos el Uchiha, confundiendo Alexis y Sebasu, pero sabía que algunas veces no venias por asunto del clan y pensaron que podía ser eso.

"Empezamos" hablo la anciana Koharu "gracias por la intervención de ellos dos, hicieron que la arena se retiraran antes de atacar completamente haciendo que el número de atacante se redujera a la mitad" explico la anciana con unos documentos en mano.

"Aun así hemos perdido algunos ninjas, unos 149 en total, pero según las estadística si hubiera atacado la arena, la cifra hubiera sido el tiple o incluso el cuádruple de los caídos, aun así hubiéramos ganado pero perderíamos mucho poder militar" explico Homura seriamente.

"Hemos recibido una nota del Feudal de Suna pidiendo disculpa por falta de Kage, según algún informante Orochimaru mato al Kage de Suna y lo sustituyo engañando a los ninjas de Arena para que atacaran a Konoha, ¿debemos tomar represaría?" pregunto Koharu seriamente.

"Lo primero sería recuperarnos totalmente" hablo Shikaku tranquilamente. "Gracias a la invocación de Alexis-san no destruyeron la muralla pero algunos ninjas que consiguieron entrar dañaron algunos edificios y algunos son importante" explico el Nara ahora con seriedad.

"Yo creo que no hace falta tomar represaría contra Suna" intervino Chöza con seriedad.

"Pienso igual, si tomamos daremos motivos reales para un próximo ataque" Shibi Aburame sin mostrar expresión alguna. Mientras los demás estaban de acuerdo.

"Ahora nuestro prioridad será buscar un nuevo Hokage" dijo Koharu con seriedad.

"Propongo a Jiraiya-san" hablo Shikaku el primero.

"¿está aquí?" pregunto Danzo levemente sorprendido.

"Si, fue quien estuvo en la puerta, haciendo que ningún ninja pasara" hablo Inoichi tranquilamente.

"Votemos" intervino Koharu seriamente y todos votaron a favor.

"Seremos Koharu y yo quien le diremos" dijeron los ancianos con seriedad. "alguna pregunta más" pregunto el anciano colocando su gafa en su sitio.

"Yo" salto Alexis seriamente "quiero saber porque mi hermano están en un piso mediocre y donde fue parar la riqueza de mi familia" dijo tirando la libreta de ahorro "falta más de la mitad y algunas propiedades, cuando hable con el tercer Hokage él no sabía nada de eso, me dijo que no toco apena el dinero solo para que no muriera de hambre y sus necesidades primarias y no toco ninguna propiedad" miro seriamente a los concejales ninjas **"¿Quién ha sido?"** dijo la chica soltando sus cadenas negras al suelo que empezó a quemar, asustando todo el mundo.

"Déjame ver" hablo Shikaku cogiendo la libreta de ahorro y miro las cifras "tiene razón, el gasto de la educación y mantenimiento del piso no provoca esos gasto tan exagerados, ni en 50 años gastaría esa cantidad" explico el Nara seriamente "alguien ha manipulado las cuenta para robar" miro seriamente a los demás para ver quien tenía el potencial para haber hecho eso.

"¿de cuanta dinero es?" pregunto Hiashi con curiosidad.

"Unos yenes aproximados sin contar las propiedades robadas" explico el Nara haciendo que todos los concejales ninjas miraran sorprendido menos los tres ancianos.

"Eso es mucho" dijo Shibi levemente sorprendido.

"Propongo que las propiedades sea devuelta ya" hablo Danzou de repente.

"Si, si se demuestra que fueron concedidos sin el permisos de sus verdaderos dueños, no tendrá más remedio que devolverlo" explico Shikaku seriamente.

"¿en el caso del dinero?" pregunto Inoichi preocupado.

"Eso es más difícil porque el que tiene que devolver es quien lo robo, pondremos los mejores anbu para investigarlos, después de todo el clan Uzumaki nos ha ayudado mucho en esta batalla" hablo el Nara mientras los demás afirmaban de acuerdo.

"Sobre el porqué esta en ese piso, es para no llamar la atención, tu padre creo muchos enemigos allí fuera, si estuviera en su casa sería fácil relacionar con tu padre lo podríamos en peligro" hablo Koharu seriamente.

"¿alguna pregunta más?" pregunto Homura cuando uno levanto la mano "¿Qué desea Danzou?" miro el anciano confundido.

"¿Dónde fueron el primer y segundo Hokage?, según escuche no fueron sellados por Hiruzen-san" pregunto Danzou con interés.

"Aquí" saco Alexis dos pergaminos "selle sus almas para evitar ser llamados de nuevo" lo puso en la mesa para que lo vieran que era verdad "cuando Orochimaru muera dejare libres sus almas, no podemos arriesgar que vuelva a invocarlos y que provoque otra muerte de un hokage" dijo la chica mirando a un lado tristemente.

"¿Pero no es peligroso para ti que tenga esos dos pergamino contigo?" pregunto Tsume preocupada.

"No, si hago esto, ¿verdad Yin, Yang?" sonrió Alexis cuando aparecieron los dos zorros y cada uno coge un pergamino y se lo traga, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"solo el clan Uzumaki tiene el contrato de los zorros, además Yin y Yang son los jefes de su clan y por eso ellos tiene el privilegio de solo obedecer a quien le caen bien, por eso solo yo puedo invocarlos, cualquiera que lo invoque y no le agrade…" pero uno de los zorro interrumpió a la rubia.

"Me lo como igual que la serpiente que ataco aquí" hablo Yin gruñendo levemente.

"Oye dijiste que no volvería a comer persona" intervino Yang mosqueada.

"Eso fue hace tiempo" hablo el zorro negro de mal humor.

"Lo entiende Danzou-san" sonrió Alexis alegremente, haciendo que el anciano afirmara de malas ganas.

"Alexis" salto Sebasu de repente.

"Dime" pregunto su compañera confundida.

"el suelo está ardiendo" señalo la pequeña fogata que estaba provocando las cadenas de la chica.

Alexis miro sus cadenas y vio que tenía razón, haciendo que lo ocultara y apagara el fuego para después pedir disculpa por eso.

Al salir de la sala de reunión, la chica se abrazó a si misma asustada, haciendo que su amigo le ayudara a salir de allí.

"Lo sabía aun no has superado tu trauma, no debe presionarte a ti misma" hablo Sebasu con calma.

"me prometí no volver a utilizar el Kongō Fūsa no jigoku, porque la primera persona que mate fue con esa técnica" oculto Alexis la mirada "yo solo quería atraparlo, no sabía que habilidades tenía mi técnica al ser la primera vez que lo utilizaba, pensé que era como la de mama, cuando lo atrape pude ver como su …." El hyuuga lo abrazo para calmarla.

"Alexis, tranquila" intento el chico calmarla.

"Pero…., cuando vi a jiji-san muerto, me inundó la rabia y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba utilizándola, quería Orochimaru se quemara en el infierno" intento Alexis contener sus lágrimas.

"vamos anímate, hoy es cuando Naruto vendrá a la mansión, para eso mandante a Naruko, ¿verdad?" intento animar a su compañera.

"Si tiene razón" dijo Alexis algo más calmada.

"Si quiere vamos a visitar a Itachi-san y los demás" aconsejo Sebasu con una sonrisa

"Ok" sonrió la chica al fin calmada.

Caminaron unos minutos, cuando llegaron a la mansión se quedaron en blanco al ver cómo había muchos Narukos y Narutos con cajas y vestido de empleado de la mudanza.

"mmm llegáis tarde" dijo Alexis acercándose a los dos rubios menores.

"Perdona pero nos avisaron a esta hora, Dattabayo" salto la pequeña fingiendo ser uno de los empleados.

"No, yo hable con el jefe y pedí venir cierto día" protesto Alexis pero se notaba una pequeña sonrisa delatando su actuación.

"Jefe Naruto, nuestro cliente no está satisfecha" llamo la pequeña a unos de los clones del rubio mayor.

"¿Cuál es el problema?, Dattabayo" apareció Naruto aunque estaba escuchando la conversación desde lejos.

"Tengo una queja" hablo Alexis intentado parecer enojada pero aún estaba su pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Cuál?, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruto sacando un bolígrafo y una libreta para parecerse a un profesional.

"este no es el día, ni la hora" señalo la rubia mayor a su hermano menor.

"dime señorita" eso provoco la risa de Naruko que no pudo más "¿Cuál era la hora y el día?" preguntó Naruto intentando contener la risa.

"desde el momento que naciste" respondió Alexis abrazando a Naruto con cariño.

"Vaya entonces sí que es un error grave" respondió Naruto devolviendo el abrazo e intentando no llorar de alegría.

" _¿no podían reencontrarse de forma normal?"_ miro Sebasu sorprendido para después suspirar.

" _Vamos no me diga que no fue divertido, Dattabane_ " respondió Kushina animada.

"Karin-san" miro la nombrada "voy a dar un paseo, dile Alexis que estoy de B.D.I" explico Sebasu que se fue.

" _Sebasu-san aún está débil, tu pelo te delata_ " miro Kushina preocupada.

" _solo estoy falto de chakra, al final del día puede que ya esté bien_ " restó importancia al asunto.

Sebasu camino tranquilamente por toda la aldea, había conseguido saber varias cosas, entre ella que Kakashi era la primera vez que tenía un equipo gennin y que había salido bien parado de una misión que resultó ser una misión B y no una C como era en un principio, siguió caminando hasta que se encontró con dos personas y uno de ellos lo reconoció al instante.

"¿Itachi-san?" Se sorprendió el Hyuuga al ver a Itachi con una capa negra con nubes rojas y con un sombrero de paja.

"¿Sebasu-san?" miro el Uchiha sorprendido durante un segundo para volver a estar serio.

"al fin te veo, estaba a punto de pensar que te paso algo" sonrió Sebasu tranquilamente

"¿Cuántos tiempo lleváis aquí?" pregunto Itachi seriamente.

"pues creo que un mes y medio" se quedó pensativo el hyuuga.

"¿Ella está viva?" preguntó el Uchiha con la misma mirada seria pero su voz le delataba su preocupación.

"Si cumplí con tu promesa" hablo el hyuuga con una sonrisa.

"Podemos hablar a sola, aunque este el" Señalo Itachi a Kisame.

"¿es tu compañero de misión?" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"si" respondió el Uchiha.

Se fueron a una tienda de dulce que no venía casi nadie, hablaron durante horas, cuando llego a un tema en concreto.

"Y recuerdo aquella vez que visite a tu casa, tu padrea no me dejaba entrar hasta que aceptara decir que los Uchiha son los mejores que los Hyuuga, por suerte Alexis le daba la mirada de la muerte estilo Uzumaki, haciendo recodar que Kushina-san estaba cerca y si se enteraba lo que me estaba haciendo le daba una paliza" rio Sebasu recodándolo.

"Si recuerdo esos momentos" sonrió levemente Itachi.

"¿Cuántos tiempo lleva de misión?, es raro que no supiéramos nada de ti" pregunto el hyuuga confundido.

"Desde hace cinco años" respondió el Uchiha seriamente.

"¿desde los 14 años?" parpadeo Sebasu sorprendido. "Eso es mucho tiempo, tiene que ser una misión SS para tardar tanto" medito seriamente el chico.

"Si, ¿Cómo esta Alexis-san?" pregunto Itachi seriamente.

"Como siempre solo…" murmuro el Hyuuga haciendo que el Uchiha se preocupara. "Solo que ahora no solo es linda es sexy, aún recuerdo tus palabras de aquella vez, con las mejillas encendida diciéndome que ella era muy bonita" tuvo que esquivar un golpe de Itachi. Haciendo que Kisame empezara a reír y intentando no caer al suelo "Si, no ha cambiado de opinión" dijo Sebasu ante de recibir un golpe en la nuca.

"me tengo que ir" dijo Itachi seriamente pero tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

"Ok, nos vemos en tu casa" se levantó Sebasu para irse.

"No va a poder ser" hablo el Uchiha ocultando su mirada con el sombrero.

"¿ya te independizaste? Que rápido" parpadeo el Hyuuga sorprendido.

"No, solo que no hay donde volver" dijo Itachi ya de espalda con su amigo.

"¿volver?, Vamos no me diga que el clan Uchiha dejo de existir" noto que su amigo estaba callado dando una mala sensación "Itachi, el clan aun esta ¿verdad?" pregunto preocupado, cuando parece que Kisame pensaba decir algo, Itachi lo para.

"Míralo por ti mismo, pero ya no están, aunque déjame decirte dos cosas, cuida a Alexis por mí y no confié en Danzou" dijo el Uchiha haciendo que Sebasu saliera corriendo.

"Ya veo, con la charla supiese como esta Konoha y con lo que dijiste tendrá tiempo de salir de aquí, eres inteligente y cruel a utilizar así a tu ex mejor amigo" hablo Kisame siéndose.

"si, tenemos que darnos prisa" respondió Itachi con seriedad.

Sebasu saltaba de tejado en tejado, no podía créelo, pero eso podía ser la respuesta de porque no veía a ningún Uchiha desde que llego y porque no estaba en la reunión de hoy, cuando llego a la residencia Uchiha noto que estaba cerrado, al intentar entrar aparecieron dos Anbus.

"¿Qué desea?" hablo el anbu cortándole la entrada.

"¿Cuándo fue?" Pregunto Sebasu ocultando la mirada.

"hace cinco años, solo uno sobrevivió a la masacre Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha" cuando disponía decir algo más el anbu, el chico salió corriendo.

" _Maldición, maldición_ " pensaba Sebasu que fue al cementerio.

Al llegar empezó a busca y noto que había una zona levemente distinta, al mirar encontró con el nombre de Mikoto Uchiha y Fugaku Uchiha, al mirar al alrededor podía ver más tumbas con el apellidos Uchiha, ya no podía negar, el clan Uchiha no existía hoy en día.

Sebasu fue lentamente a la mansión, podía escuchar las voces alegres de Alexis, Naruto y Naruko, incluso podía escuchar de vez en cuando a Karin, de repente Alexis noto la presencia de Sebasu y abrió la puerta para ver a su compañero.

¿Qué pasa?, descubriste algo el Búsqueda De Información" hablo la rubia diciendo que era el significado de B.D.I

"…" Sebasu oculto la mirada preocupando un poco a su compañera.

En una parte de la mente de Sebasu, Kushina estaba llorando, no podía ser que su mejor amiga estaba muerta, apretaba fuertemente lo puños quería gritar pero sabía que no servía de nada, solo se mordió su labio inferior para contener sus llantos.

Continuara…..

* * *

Sección reviews

"bienvenidos soy el autor y tenemos el honor de presentarse a Naruto-san y Naruko-san" aplaude cuando nota algo raro. "espera Naruko-san ya estuviste varias veces en este lugar" miro confundido y mirando el guion nota un nombre tachado y a continuación el nombre de la pequeña "Yo….….as lo que quiera" dijo el autor dando por vencido, haciendo que la niña sonriera alegremente al funcionar su plan.

"¿este es el famoso lugar en que casi mata al ero-sennin?, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruto con interés en el lugar.

"bueno si pero este lugar es para responder a los reviews" respondió el autor aun triste por el engaño.

"vamos a responder a los Reviews" salto Naruko alegremente.

" **CCSakuraforever** : gracias, es una pena que no me dejaran combatir pero espero que más adelante el autor me deje luchar, Dattabayo" respondio la niña dando pequeño saltitos

" **Zafir09** : el secreto de mi hermana menor será revelada en algún momento, aunque no sé, solo el autor lo sabe" hablo Naruto confundido. "¿el abrazo de la pareja debe hacerse con un familiar?, ¿Es muy poderoso?, No sabía que cejas grandes fuera familiar de Gai" miro aún más confundido "¿Naruko-san hacemos ese poderoso genjutsu?" preguntó Naruto a su hermana menor.

"Vamos" salto la pequeña alegre.

"Imouto-san" dijo Naruto con las abrazos abierto.

"Nii-san" respondió su hermana haciendo el mismo gesto.

"Imouto-san" abrazo con ternura a su hermana.

"Nii-san" respondió Naruko abrazando de la misma forma.

Sin embargo no apareció la playa, solo aparecieron unas flores hermosa a su alrededor y el lugar apareció puntos brillantes y un aura de color rosa.

"eso fue raro" miro Naruto completamente confundido al no tener el mismo resultado que Lee y Gai.

"Si, Dattabayo" inclino Naruko la cabeza igual de confundida.

En otro lugar, los fans de NarutoxNaruko saltaban felices ante la escena y sacando letreros con una puntuación de 100pt, cuando una chica y un chico desconocido masacro a esa gente.

" **Matymaster123** : mi Oni-san cuando fue creado por el autor, creo una evolución al byakugan, el Saidai no Tengokugan (Máximo ojo celestial), pero más adelante Kishimoto puso uno de forma oficial, por eso decidió quitar el que invento y poner el de Kishimoto pero con algunas modificaciones al ver que no se ha explicado mucho de ese ojo." Hablo Naruko tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa.

"y con eso terminamos, hasta luego" se despidieron los hermanos con alegría.

"hasta luego y deja reviews por favor" sonrió el autor con alegría.

"Autor –san" hablo Naruko llamando la atención del hombre.

"debería huir, seguro que mi ne-san no le agradara que fuera Oni-chan y no ella quien abre con itachi-san" hablo la pequeña preocupada.

"ella tendrá su oportunidad a solas, por eso que no me matara….eso creo" miro preocupado el autor.

"bueno si pone eso no pasara nada" se fue la pequeña felizmente, mientras el autor esta algo preocupado y bajo el telon.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20

* * *

Sebasu seguía sin decir nada, cuando empezó a llover levemente, haciendo sentir que algo malo iba a pasar.

"Sebasu te va a mojar" hablo Alexis preocupada.

"Vi a Itachi-san" murmuro el hyuuga sin mostrar su rostro.

"¡¿Qué?!, ¿Dónde?" salto la chica alegremente acercándose sin importa que se mojara la ropa.

"estaba en una misión de 5 años, hoy fue su llegara de la misión" respondió el chico de forma monótona.

"Ya decía que era raro que él no se asomara durante todo el examen chunnin" suspiro aliviada, mientras Naruko y Naruto se asomaba por la puerta de entrada al escuchar una conversación afuera "¿hablaste también con Mikoto-san y Fugaku?" preguntó la Uzumaki mayor con interés.

"No pude" respondió agachando aún más la cabeza, confundiendo a su amiga.

"¿he?, bueno vamos adentro que está lloviendo" giro para dirigirse a la entrada.

"Están muerto" murmuro el Sebasu haciendo que Alexis se parara de golpe.

"….."Giro levemente su cabeza para mirar a su compañero "es broma verdad" dijo la chica aun sin creérselo.

Alexis al ver que su compañero no negaba oculto su mirada, mientras apretaba fuertemente los puños, de repente todo se puso silencioso, haciendo que el hyuuga temiera que algo malo pasara.

"Nee-chan cálmate" hablo Naruko cuando apareció la rubia mayor delante de ella y lanzo una patada vertical desde arriba hacia abajo levantando una cortina de polvo, cuando se disipo se pudo ver que Sebasu lo bloqueo con dificultar.

"¿Qué pasa Alexisnee-san?, Dattabayo" miro Naruto sorprendido teniendo a la pequeña entre sus brazos al ser empujado por el hyuuga con anterioridad.

"Ahora no es Alexis" dijo Sebasu con dificultar de mantener el bloqueo y su pelo volvió a su color "Ahora es Eiko" hablo el chico haciendo que apareciera unas marca en sus mejillas y lo lanza lejos de los dos niños.

Alexis se quedó quieto en mitad de la calle, una oscura sombra borro la frente y sus ojos era círculos en blanco, dando una imagen aterrador.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" miro Naruto sorprendido al ver de repente que el cuerpo de Alexis empezara a salir humo.

"Ella es maestra en su afinidad del fuego, por eso cuando se enoja calienta todo, ese vapor es de la lluvia" explico Sebasu seriamente preparándose para cualquier cosa.

" _Sebasu,¿Qué pasa?, nunca lo he visto así, ni siquiera yo llego a esos extremos, Dattabane_ " dijo Kushina recordando cuando ella entraba en modo habanero sangrienta.

" _Esta es la segunda vez que la veo así_ " respondió Sebasu intentando acumular todo su poder en su cuerpo.

 _¿Cuándo fue la primera?"_ pregunto Kushina intentando recodar pero sin éxito.

" _Cuando le dieron que su familia estaba muerta_ " salió directo contra la rubia mayor, haciendo que la pelirroja se callara.

De repente del cuerpo de Alexis deprendió una onda expansiva, secando todo a 10 metro a la redonda, sorprendiendo a los dos jóvenes Uzumaki.

" _Eso no es bueno_ " pensó Sebasu cuando ve como el techo de una de la casa salió una chispa oscura mirando con horror. "Tengo que llevar en un lugar privado" murmuro seriamente.

Sin pensarlo llego delante de la chica, la rubia mayor al verlo intento golpearlo pero el hyuuga agarro su brazo que su atacante y le obligó dar unos pasos hacia adelante a continuación le dio una patada tan fuerte que mando contra la mansión Uzumaki atravesando todo el edificio.

"¡¿Eso no es pasarse?!" pregunto Naruto enojado al ver el trato de su hermana y la casa.

"¿puede calmarla?" miro Sebasu seriamente haciendo que el chico se callara "solo podemos dejarla inconsciente antes que se ponga peor" hablo entrando donde había mandado a su contrincante.

Al entrar todo el mundo pudo ver que Alexis estaba en el patio trasero en el jardín, todo a su alrededor empezó a poner de color marrón.

"La hierba se pudre" miro sorprendida Karin al ver el estado de la planta, que se asomó por el estruendo.

"No, solo se está segando a una gran velocidad" respondió Sebasu que empezó a caminar hacia ella pero es parada por la rubia menor.

"Oni-chan tu solo tiene el 50% de tu fuerza real aun con el senjutsu, ¿Cómo lo va a vencer?" pregunto Naruko preocupada.

"No niego que ella está a todo su poder, pero como dije ella no es Alexis" se lanzó Sebasu contra la chica.

Los dos empezaron a luchar con Taijutsu, estuvieron durante 10 minutos sin parar, hasta que el Hyuuga salto hacia atrás para recuperar aliento.

" _Si no fuera usuario de suiton mis manos estarían quemados_ " pensó el chico que miro a sus brazos que deprendía vapor por el calor que había soportado, cuando ve que alrededor de Alexis aparecieron algunas llamas negras.

"¿llamas negras?" miro Naruto confundido.

"Eso no es bueno, nada bueno" apretó los dientes al ver que se le estaba yendo de las manos.

De repente aparecieron unas cadenas que atrapo a Alexis y lo levanto hacia arriba para después estamparlo con fuerza contra el suelo, Sebasu al verlo utilizo un colchón de agua para amortiguar el golpe, al contacto levanto una cortina de vapor.

Al disipar el vapor, se apreció que Alexis estaba inconsciente sin ninguna herida, haciendo que las cadenas volviera a Naruko, pero la mirada de la pequeña se pudo ver un destello oscuro que solo Sebasu lo pudo notar.

"Diosa Izanami" murmuro Sebasu sorprendido al ver que fue ella quien había intervenido.

"¿he?" parpadeo Naruto confundido al no haber escuchado apena el murmullo.

Sebasu camino hacia Alexis ignorando al chico y con ayuda de Karin, metieron a la rubia mayor en la mansión.

Pasaron unas horas, los clones de los dos rubio están reparado los destrozos con facilitada, mientras en una habitación Karin cuidaba a Alexis que sudaba levemente.

"Su temperatura es elevada, pero no peligrosa" dijo Karin cambiando de nuevo el trapo de la frente de la rubia.

"eso es un efecto segundario cuando no controla su poder" respondió Sebasu tranquilamente aunque su pelo volvió a perder su color natural, quedando un color azul claro.

"¿Qué le paso?" pregunto Karin mirando fijamente al hyuuga.

"perdió el sentido" miro la pelirroja confundida "Cuando te enoja algunas veces actúa sin pensar, es lo mismo se cabreo tanto que su conciencia se apagó, seguramente con la muerte del tercer Hokage mas la noticia fue demasiada para ella" explico Sebasu muy seguro de sus palabras.

"Por eso dijiste que era Eiko, porque es cuando no está consiente" pregunto Karin volviendo a humedecer el trapo.

"Si" respondió Sebasu ocultando su mirara.

"Muerde" dijo Karin levantando la manga de su brazo y lo pone delante del hyuuga "si muerde recuperara todo su chakra" explico la pelirroja seriamente.

"Esa habilidad es útil pero peligrosa para ti y no quiero ser una de la persona que te deje una marca" hablo Sebasu preocupado por la chica.

"si hubiera estado con todo tu poder, hubiera dejado a Alexis inconsciente rápidamente, en ese estado no piensa solo golpea sin pensar, alguien que es maestro en taijutsu sería fácil de dejar inconsciente a ella" explico la Uzumaki lo que pudo analizar del combate.

" _O se fijó en ese detalle de porque Alexis no utilizo ninjutsu en la batalla_ " dijo Kushina levemente sorprendida al no ser la única.

" _Si, por eso me pude arriesgar con el 50% de mi fuerza, aunque Alexis estuviera luchando con todo su poder, una fuerza sin control no sirve de nada_ " hablo Sebasu con Kushina tranquilamente.

" _Te aconsejo que acepte la idea"_ propuso Kushina seriamente al hyuuga que provoco un suspiro al chico.

Después de que Sebasu aceptara, paso media hora cuando Alexis empezó a despertar y vio a su compañero con su color de pelo recuperado.

"Lo volví a hacer, ¿verdad?" dijo Alexis ocultando su cara con las dos manos.

"¿Qué dice?" sonrió Sebasu pero la chica miro de tal forma indicando que ella no se lo creía ni en broma.

"Vamos mi cuerpo esta dolorido y solo me pasa eso por dos cosa, no hace falta que me oculte" respondió la chica levemente enojada.

"Ok, Eiko salió a frote y tuve que pararla, con cierta ayuda" Seabsu hizo unas señas con los dedos cuando dijo lo último para indicar que fue Izanami quien lo paro.

"¿Sabía de la existencia de Eiko?" miro Alexis sorprendida pero volvió a ocultar su cara con sus manos.

"¿Quién es no sé? Pero que ella está dentro de ti si" explico Sebasu tranquilamente "No voy a preguntar nada Alexis, no te voy a incomodar ni tratar de forma distinta, no tiene que preocuparte por mi parte" ante la palabras de Sebasu, Alexis suspiro aliviada.

"No debí mantener todo dentro de mi" empezó a explicar la chica "descubrir la infancia que tuvo mi hermano, que él me rechazara en un principio, la muerte de Jiji-san y ahora esto, fue demasiado para mi" dijo mordiendo levemente su labio inferior y volvió a ocultar su cara con las manos.

"Tu padre te aviso que no guardara todo dentro de ti, nunca imagine para que te decía eso pero ahora todo tiene sentido" rasco levemente sorprendido Sebasu ante la gran prevención de Minato.

"Ellos me odian ahora" murmuro Alexis al recodar que estaba Naruko y Naruto en el momento de la noticia.

"si fuera así, no estaría preocupados detrás de la puerta" señalo detrás suyo sin mirar, mientras se escucha algunas voces y golpes de repente cuando la puerta se abrió por sí misma, haciendo caer a Jiraiya y a Naruto al suelo y Naruko encina de su hermano mayor.

"¿Jiraiya-chan que está haciendo aquí?" pregunto Alexis con un intento asesino al saber cuáles era su pasatiempo favorito.

"Nada, Nada" sudaba levemente el sannin intentando ocultar sus motivos pervertidos "necesito hablar seriamente a los dos" miro el peli blanco mostrando que ahora no estaba jugando.

"¿Qué?, no es justo, Dattabayo" protesto Naruto seriamente yéndose de la habitación.

"¿Porque no me dejan?, por ser la menor, Dattabayo" hablo Naruko de la misma forma y se fue.

"¿seguro que no son gemelos?" preguntó Jiraiya a Sebasu y Alexis.

"Seguro" contestaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Vaya no pensé que fuera…" miro de forma pervertido a los dos chicos pero fue cortado el peli blanco por dos Kunai que esquivo por los pelos.

"Al único que me interesa es Tina/Itachi" saltaron los dos chicos sonrojados.

"¿porque está aquí?" preguntó Alexis ya enojada.

"Para ver tu gran..." sintió una presencia detrás y vio que era Yin y Yang con un babero con un dibujo de su cara, indicando que era la cena si terminaba su frase. "Para decir que vamos a buscar al siguiente Hokage" hablo seriamente haciendo que Yin gruñe al no poder comer al sannin sapo.

"¿Lo rechazaste?" parpadeo Sebasu sorprendido.

"¿cree que soy un buen ejemplo?" señalo a sí mismo el peli blanco.

"tiene razón" saltaron el hyuuga y el Uzumaki al mismo tiempo seriamente.

"Eso me dolió" sintió Jiraiya una puñalada imaginaria por atrás.

"¿Pero quién será?, el único que quiere el título que yo sepa es Naruto y aunque sea su hermana sé que aún es inmaduro tanto física como mentalmente" explico Alexis confundida.

"Sera Tsunade" explico el sannin con una leve sonrisa.

"Una parienta lejana de Kushina-san y que pertenecen a uno de los sannin, no veo nada de malo" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Solo que nadie sabe dónde está" suspiro Alexis sabiendo a donde iba la conversación.

"Podría Naruko ayudar a localizarla" miro el sannin esperando que aceptara la idea.

"Tsunade-san tiene sangre Uzumaki, si puede ser detectada por Naruko, pero para eso tiene que estar en la misma ciudad y no más de 5 kilómetros de la pequeña, ella no tiene un rango tan grande, si fuera así de fácil iríamos de ciudad a ciudad y no hubiéramos perdido tanto tiempo" explico la Uzumaki mayor seriamente.

"Veo, también pensé en llevarme a Naruto y enseñar el rasengan" hablo Jiraiya confundiendo a los dos chicos.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Alexis confundida.

"Akatsuki una organización que caza Biju" se pudo apreciar como la rubia agarro su brazo izquierda "¿pasa algo?" miro el sannin confundido.

"Nada, pero no hace falta decir nada más, ya nos imaginamos el resto" explico Sebasu preocupado por la chica.

"Ok, nunca pensé que utilizaría de este color" dijo Jiraiya con una braga rosa, haciendo que Alexis se pusiera roja de repente y Sebasu se quedara en shock.

"¡YIN, YANG!" grito Alexis completamente roja, mientras los zorros empezaron a perseguir al pervertido que salió corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

" _JIRAIYA ESPERE QUE TENGA MI CUERPO, TE MATARE, DATTABANE_ " dijo Kushina entrando en modo habanero sangrienta aun sabiendo que no serviría de nada.

"se me olvidaba decir que saldré después del funeral de mañana" dijo el sannin antes de escapar.

"Sebasu no puedo dejar a Naru-chan con él, se convertirá en un pervertido" hablo Alexis levantándose y dispuesta a cambiarse.

"Si tu padre no fue, dudo que Naruto lo sea" hablo tranquilo Sebasu dando la vuelta para no espiar y vigilar que Jiraiya no espiara al estar muy cerca de aquí.

"No conoces esa técnica" suspiro Alexis casi a punto de quitarse la camiseta.

"¿Técnica?" hablo confundido el chico sin mirarla.

"Déjalo" respondió Alexis por el temor de la ira de su madre, cuando escucha la puerta abrirse y se asoma un chico rubio.

"lo siento por interrumpir" dijo Naruto colorado ante de cerrar la puerta, haciendo que Alexis y Sebasu se dé cuenta del motivo del sonrojo.

"¡No es lo que piensa!" saltaron Sebasu y Alexis al ver que el rubio menor lo malinterpreto.

Al día siguiente después del funeral.

En la entrada estaba un grupo de cinco personas, tres eran Uzumakis, uno un hyuuga y otro uno de los sannin legendario, por una razón desconocida el último que fue nombrado estaba vendado como una momia.

"espero que aprenda de una vez" murmuro Alexis con una mirada de muerte hacia el sannin sapo, haciendo que todos sonrieran levemente nerviosos.

"muumumumuu" dijo Jiraiya al no poder hablar con tanta vendas.

"Ok, te ayudo" dijo Naruko que utilizo sus cadenas y lo levanto para empezar a caminar.

"mumumu" volvió a decir el peli blanco con lágrimas de alegría, haciendo sonrojar a la pequeña.

"¿Qué dijo?" pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, mientras Yoshimi bostezaba levemente en la cabeza del rubio.

"me dijo que cuando tenga 18 años, que le visite que me enseñara algunas técnicas para buscar una buena pareja" dijo Naruko colocando sus manos en sus mejillas sonrojadas al pensar en un chico sin saber la malas intención del peli blanco.

"Sebasu enséñame la famosa castración hyuuga" hablo Alexis con un aura oscura a su alrededor y mirando al sannin.

"No hace falta, lo aplicare yo mismo" explico Sebasu con el byakugan activado y con chakra en la mano dispuesto a hacérselo a Jiraiya

"¿Qué es castración?" pregunto Naruko con una sonrisa inocente.

"etto…"se quedaron los dos adulto callados.

"corta algo, eso es lo único que se" respondió Naruto levemente confundido.

"Ok" respondió su hermana menor tranquilamente.

" _Da miedo su inocencia_ " pensó Alexis, Sebasu y Kushina al mismo tiempo.

Caminando por el camino, explicaron a Naruto el motivo del viaje y que Tsunade podría curar a Lee alegrando mucho a Naruto, sabiendo que un amigo suyo podría seguir su camino ninja.

"Naru-chan tengo que decir una cosa, ya que termino el examen chunnin ahora puedo entrenarte" explico Alexis con una gran sonrisa.

"¿entrenarme? ¿Puedo aprender introducirme en las sombras como tú?" Pregunto Naruto con brillos en los ojos.

"No" respondió Alexis haciendo que Naruto se desanimara completamente "para eso tiene que tener control completo del elemento Yin y aun así sería difícil para ti, yo puedo hacerlo fácilmente porque mi chakra es especial" explico la chica ante de introducir en su sombra sin hacer ningún sello "¿lo entiende?" dijo asomando su cabeza ante de salir para volver a caminar.

"Entiendo" respondió levemente confundido "¿Qué aprenderé entonces?" pregunto Naruto con alegría.

"de mi aprenderá Taijtsus, el tuyo es un desastre" mira Naruto con mala leche "perdón, mejor dicho que es un desastre porque nadie se molestó en corregirlo, voy a enseñar cómo se utiliza el arte del combate físico, tanto en defensa como en ataque" explico Sebasu seriamente.

"en mi caso te enseñare la habilidades de los Uzumaki" hablo Naruko con una sonrisa dejando caer las cadenas en el suelo que salió de su espalda "esta técnica se llama Kongō Fūsa y es una habilidad rara, podemos utilizar por herencia de nuestro madre" sonrió la pequeña con ternura.

"espera" salto Naruto de repente confundiendo a todo el mundo "¿quiere decir que incluso esta técnica es rara dentro del clan?" afirmó Naruko con la cabeza "Cool" salto el chico feliz.

"Yo enseñare ninjutsu, voy ayudarte a sacar partido al ninjtusu que conoces y ampliar tu arsenal de ninjutsu" explico Alexis con alegría.

"¿tú que me va a enseñar?" Miro Naruto al sannin.

"Rasengan" salió una esfera azul en la mano de Jiraiya "es una técnica de rango A y no necesita sellos" pudo ver como el chico tenía una mirada con brillos en los ojos de la alegría.

"con todo eso voy a superar al teme" empezó a correr felizmente dejando atrás a los adultos y una niña pequeña.

" _volverá en 10 segundos, Dattabane_ " hablo Kushina en la mente de Sebasu, cuando a los 10 segundos volvió el rubio levemente avergonzado " _te lo dije, Dattabane_ " salto Kushina felizmente en conocer bien a su hijo.

" _¿Por qué no le felicitaste?"_ recodar Sebasu las ganas que tenía la pelirroja en felicitar a su hijo.

" _Como si pudiera separarme de ti_ " murmuro Kushina levemente mosqueada.

" _es verdad fue tan rápido que no pude acercarme para que tu pudiera felicitarlo_ " rasco levemente la nuca.

" _Al menos quería felicitar al vencer a Fugaku 2.0, pensaba regresárselo en su ca..ra_ " murmuro Kushina en lo último tristemente al saber que en realidad no podía ni aun cuando recuperara su cuerpo.

Se pararon en un pueblo que estaba en festival y aprovecharon para tener un momento familiar al estilo Uzumaki, Sebasu fue arrastrado por Alexis y por Kushina (amenazando que si no estaba presente para que ella pudiera ver, haría tener pesadilla todo los días en su sueños) y los tres Uzumaki junto con Sebasu pasearon por todas las tiendas, de repente los tres Uzumakis probaron en distinta tiendas de la fortuna ganando el primer premio sorprendiendo tanto al hyuuga como a los propietarios de las tiendas.

Se podía ver a los tres Uzumakis con sus carteras en forma de rana verde (naruto), una de zorro (Alexis) y un zorro con aspecto de Kurama (Naruko) llena de dinero, mientras que Jiriaya que se había unido miraba sorprendido al saber de parte de Sebasu que había pasado.

"¿será por eso que los Uzumakis son tan ricos?" pregunto Jiraiya sorprendido.

"Eso es la única explicación posible" parpadeo Sebasu aun sin creer la suerte que había tenido los tres.

Después de un día de viaje se pararon en un pueblo para descansar y buscar información, después de buscar donde pasarían la noche, se fueron a un sitio llano para poder entrenar.

Continuara….

* * *

Sección de Reviews.

"bienvenidos soy el autor y tenemos de invitados a Itachi" aplaudió alegremente, cuando escucho muchos gritos de fans y mujeres pidiendo ser su pareja. "eres muy famoso" dijo el autor levemente nervioso.

"Si" dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha "Amaterasu" abrió Itachi los ojos mostrando el mangekyö Sharinga.

"NOOOO" dijo el hombre que fue quemado hasta las cenizas por el fuego negro "ufs menos mal que el autor tiene el poder de utilizar cualquier técnica, por ejemplo el Izanagi" suspiro aliviado el autor "¿Por qué intentaste matarme?" Intento saber la respuesta cuando fue atropellado por una chica.

"Aquí estoy" salió Alexis felizmente acercándose al Uchiha.

"vamos con los comentario" hablo Itachi tranquilamente ignorando el autor.

"Ok" respondió Alexis con una sonrisa, provocando un leve rubor al chico.

" **NJMC91** : gracias y como vez el autor no se lo olvido o eso parece" dijo Itachi mirando como el autor aún estaba en el suelo inconsciente.

" **Shadow Noir Wing** : si Itachi apareció, pero no lo pude ver" dijo Alexis en una esquina haciendo levemente circulo en el suelo "bueno el autor dijo que el próximo capítulo me reuniré con él y seguro que Itachi me dará una explicación de que paso" sonrió la rubia feliz por la noticia "sobre el consejo civil, mmmm tendré que mover algunos hilos para ver quien fue, pero lo malo es que hasta que mi Oka-san no vuelva no poder hacer mucho y menos contra el consejo civil, me prohíben el autor córtale la cabeza a todos, porque sé que ellos tuvieron algo que ver la mala infancia de Naru-chan" empieza a emitir un aura asesino "Itachi dame la mano ante que entre en rager y lo digo enserio" hablo Alexis haciendo que el chico le de la mano y lo tranquiliza.

" **Zafir09** : …., Naruto-san ve a Yoshimi-san como parte de su familia, por eso no le dejara sola y lo llevo en el viaje para cuidarlo personalmente, sobre el dinero aún no se sabe si es Danzou o el consejo Civil, sea quien sea me temo que no vivirá mucho por cierta chica Uzumaki y amigo Hyuuga" ve Itachi como Alexis lo mira fijamente dando cuenta de lo que piensa "No" dijo Itachi seriamente.

"Quiero hacerlo" inflo la rubia infantilmente intentando convencer al Uchiha.

"No" respondido Itachi sin inmutarse.

"si" hablo Alexis seriamente.

"No" volvió a repetir el chico.

"y ahora nos abrazamos" dijo la Uzumaki dando un abrazo al peli negro.

"¿Cómo pude caer en la trampa?" miro Itachi al suelo poniendo una mano en la frente.

"porque me ama" sonrió Alexis alegremente, haciendo une pequeña sonrisa al chico.

" **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y espero que te guste este capítulo como los demás" hablo la rubia tranquila sin soltar a Itachi.

" **matymaster123** : el autor pensó que fue robado, siempre le pareció extraño que Kushina-san siendo de un famoso clan (vio que Kushina vivía en la casa de Miko que era una mansión) y Minato-san el Hokage, que el poder monetario que tenía Naruto-san fuera poco, algo no encajaba, el reencuentro fue al estilo Uzumaki algo normal para ellos, aún estoy aturdido por la celebración de cumpleaños al estilo Uzumaki" murmuro Itachi en lo último.

"¿aún está enojado de que mi madre utilizara a tu padre de piñata para mi cumple?" pregunto Alexis tranquilamente.

"Si" hablo el uchiha que se disipo en cuervos.

"No huya cobarde" grito Alexis siguiente a los cuervos.

"con esto terminar la sección y espero vuestro comentario adiós" dijo el autor que se volvió a desmayar a ser atropellado por Alexis.

 **extra**

En un lugar, en una esquina se podía ver como Jiraiya estaba atado a una silla, delante estaba Itachi Uchiha.

"mumumu" intento el sannin desatar las cuerda sin éxito.

"el autor se escapó de mi castigo, aunque Alexis dio su merecido al fingir que lo atropello sin querer, pero tu merece un peor castigo" dijo el Uchiha con el mangekyö Sharinga. "Tsukuyomi" cayo el sannin en el genjutsu del Uchiha.

En el genjutsu estaba en el balneario mixto con mujeres, el problema era de 71 años o más y tenía que lavar la espalda a todas y al lavarla cada mujer intentaba ligar con él y pedir ciertas cosas para cierta edad.

En el mundo real, se podía ver a Jiraiya con los ojos en blanco, escupiendo espuma blanca en la boca, mostrando que estaba en estado de shock.

"espero que aprenda en respetar a Alexis" dijo Itachi sin saber que tenía en su bolsillo la braga rosa que robo el sannin.


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

* * *

En el llano se podía ver como estaba todo el mundo, Naruto estaba muy emocionado al saber que estaría enseñando tanto por un sannin legendario como por dos clanes, aunque uno de ellos era de su clan.

"¿Cómo es el horario del entrenamiento?" pregunto Naruto al ver que era muchos quien le entrenaba a él.

"Solo tiene que crear tres clones de sombras" ordeno Alexis haciendo que Naruto creara esos tres clones sin entender mucho.

"Yo me llevo el de la izquierda" dijo Sebasu haciendo que el clon se pusiera a su lado.

"para mí el de la derecha" salto Naruko alegremente.

"El que me queda" sonrió Alexis tranquilamente.

"Naruto original tu iras a la posada, tengo que buscar información de Tsunade por eso necesito que venga Naruko Original para saber si está aquí y además tiene que cuidar de Yoshimi" explico Jiriaya mientras la pequeña hacia un Kage bushin para ir a entrenar con el otro kage bushin de Naruto.

"¿no puede un clon de Naruko ir en su lugar?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"No, la habilidad de Naruko de detectar a otro Uzumaki se queda en la original, parece que la técnica del Kage bushin no puede dividir esa habilidad" explico Alexis seriamente.

" _Parece que esa habilidad está unida en lo más profundo de su alma, por eso la técnica no funciona_ " pensó Sebasu seriamente.

" _Recuerdo que los Kage bushin se queda con una parte del alma, por eso al disipar esa parte vuelve junto con el conocimiento que adquirió_ " hablo Kushina meditando

Sebasu junto con el clon se fueron al bosque, se sentaron los dos enfrente de cada uno para conversar.

"como dije tu Taijutsu es malísimo, está lleno de fallas y huecos en tus defensa y por eso perdía siempre y antes de que me interrumpa, respóndeme a esta pregunta, ¿empezaste a ganar en el momento que aprendiste la técnica del clon de sombra?" pregunto Sebasu seriamente.

"Si desde que aprendí el Kage bushin" respondió Naruto levemente nervioso al notar la seriedad del hyuuga.

"La razón de tu mejora en Taijutsu es porque inconscientemente cubre tus huecos de defensa con tus clones y con la información de los clones vencido con anterioridad planea de forma inconsciente un ataque elaborado" explico el hyuuga el éxito de sus victoria.

"¿quiere decir que soy un genio estratega?" miro el rubio con pequeños brillos en sus ojos muy ilusionado.

"No, solo que ha tenido mucha suerte al no luchar contra adversario con una mente brillante" hablo el chico haciendo que el Uzumaki dejara de mirar con alegría.

"¿quiere decir que el Teme me ganaría fácilmente?" salto Naruto mosqueado.

"Si" respondió Sebasu sin cambiar su expresión.

"¡pero soy mejor que él!" hablo el rubio malhumorado.

"Naruto" hablo Sebasu con voz autoritaria haciendo callar al Uzumaki "No eres mejor que él, pero tiene el potencial para serlo, pero nadie se molestó en desarrollarlo, aunque aún está a tiempo para ser superior, hemos pedido mucho tiempo" suspiro Sebasu decepcionado por los maestro de Konoha.

"¿podría haber vencido a Neji con facilidad? Si hubiera tenido un entrenamiento en condiciones" pregunto Naruto intrigado por la respuesta.

"No puedo decir con sinceridad al no saber cuál lejos llegaría con tu potencial, pero al menos puedo asegurar que no tendría que haber pedido ayuda a tu biju" hablo el hyuuga con sinceridad.

"¿biju?" preguntó el rubio confundido.

"es así como se llama en general a todas la bestia con cola" parpadeo Naruto sorprendido "¿comenzamos?" se levantó Sebasu dispuesto a empezar con el entrenamiento.

"Si, Dattabayo" salto Naruto todo emocionado.

"as dos clones" ordeno el hyuuga confundiendo al rubio "va hacer que tus dos clones peleen"

"¿he?" miro Naruto aun sin entender.

"el ser vivo no aprende a la primera tan fácilmente, podemos creer que nuestro movimiento este bien ejecutado cuando no es así, por eso aremos que los clones luchen para ver tus errores y así corregirlo, sé que será lento la corrección porque abras movimientos involuntario y manías que tiene desde hace mucho tiempo, pero es lo único que puedo hacer antes de enseñarte algo nuevo" explico Sebasu tranquilamente " _también tengo que ver que estilo te queda mejor antes de enseñarlo_ " pensó Sebasu seriamente.

Mientras todo pasaba.

Alexis llevo el clon hacia un rio y se sentó en una roca esperando que su hermano menor le imitara, al ver que miraba a todos lados se le ocurrió una idea.

"¡Naruto!, ¡cuidado Hinata está bañándose en el rio!" señalo la chica al rio esperando a ver si su hermano caía en la trampa.

"¿Qué?" giro la cabeza el chico inconscientemente hacia la dirección que dijo su hermana.

"¿no sabía que te gustara mirar a esa chica?" dijo Alexis detrás de Naruto de forma burlona demostrando que era una broma de la chica.

"Alexisne-san" salto Naruto entre enojado y sonrojado.

"Ok, vasta de broma, ¿Qué técnicas de ninjutsu tiene?" pregunto Alexis ya seria.

"El Kage bushin, el hengen y no sé si incluir el bushin, sobre la invocación tú lo sabes" hablo Naruto tranquilamente.

"poco, tiene poca cosas para defenderse no me extraña que Jiraiya te quiere enseñar el rasengan" suspiro la chica decepcionada "primero tenemos que saber que afiliación tiene" saco un papel de su bolsillo y se lo dio "pon chakra en el" ordeno la rubia a su hermano menor.

"Ok" Naruto utilizo su chakra en el papel y se dividió en dos "¿qué significa eso?" pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

"que tiene afinidad al viento como nuestra madre" se pudo ver como Naruto sonría al notal que tenía algo en común con su madre "aunque tengo interés para ver tu segunda afiliación" saco un papel con un signo extraño en el centro.

Naruto cogió el papel confundido e hizo como el anterior, de repente el papel se arrugo a continuación se mojó para después dividirse en dos y una de la parte se incinero, mientras la otra se desmorono.

"sorprendente" miro Alexis en shock "cuando utilizo Sebasu el papel solo salió el Doton, pero tu segunda afiliación son todas" miro más de cerca el papel "eso no es muy común, yo tengo el Meiton y Katon y mi segunda afiliación es viento por nuestra madre, solo vi a jiji-san utilizar las cincos elementos básicos" hablo la chica aun sorprendida.

"¿tengo habilidad de un Hokage?" sonrió Naruto al saber eso.

"No, solo que tu chakra es capaz de adquirir cualquier elemento básico" explico Alexis ya tranquila.

"¿está de mi lado?" murmuro Naruto en una esquina al ver que su hermana no estuvo acuerdo con su idea.

"Si, pero la arrogancia es peligrosa" hablo Alexis dando un coscorrón amistoso sin apena fuerza "veamos creo que lo tengo aquí" dijo la chica que empezó a buscar en sus pertenencia.

"¿Qué es?" pregunto Naruto cuando Alexis saco un pergamino haciendo que salieran más pergaminos.

"Primero tiene que conocer todo sobre el elemento viento para después poder utilizarlo en combate" explico la chica que dejo los pergamino en su hermano menor "si quiere acelerar el tiempo crea algunos clones pero no más de cinco"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Naruto confundido.

"provocaría que los clones que esta con Sebasu y Naruko-san desapareciera" explico su hermana mayor con tranquilidad.

"Ok" creo cuatro clones para empezar a estudiar.

En donde estaba Naruko clon.

Se podía ver como el rubio huía desesperadamente mientras esquivaba algunas cadenas de charka.

"¡socorroooooo!" gritaba Naruto que se tuvo que acachar para no perder la cabeza.

"así se aprende el Kongō Fūsa" sonrió la niña que volvió a atacar con sus tres cadenas de chakra.

"¿Te enteraste del sexy not jutsu?" salto el chico al ver el trato que le daba su imouto sin saber que eso provocaría un desastre.

"¿ha?, me lo recordaste" sonrió tranquilamente cuando su mirara se oscureció levemente y detrás de ella aparecieron otra dos cadenas más demostrando que estaba enojada.

"maldita bocaza que soy" corrió Naruto por su vida olvidando que era un clon.

En el hostal, Naruto original estaba cuidando a Yoshimi con cuidado, cuando la zorrita se despertó y miro a los lados confundidos.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunto Yoshimi tranquilamente.

"en un hostal, estamos de búsqueda" sonrió Naruto tranquilamente.

"¿Quién?" dijo la zorrita volviendo a su forma humana.

"es sobre una mujer que puede curar a Lee y no debes transformarte, tiene que descansar" le regaño levemente el chico.

"pero no puedo caminar con las patas delantera dañada" dijo la niña caminando alrededor de la habitación cuando nota que aún tiene las vendas en sus brazos "vaya aún lo conservo" parpadeo sorprendida.

"bueno, me acompaña a la meditación" intento Naruto hacer que la pequeña no hiciera mucho esfuerzo.

"Ok" salto Yoshimi alegremente.

En el mercado de la ciudad.

Naruko original estaba de lado de Jiraiya, la pequeña tenía muchas ganas de mirar a los alrededores pero solo acababa en lugares en donde había muchas mujeres y eso empezó a enojar a la pequeña.

"ero-sennin" llamo Naruko intentando llamar su atención.

"ese no es mi nombre, es Jiraiya el gran sennin sapo" dijo el peliblanco haciendo su típica escena.

"¿Por qué buscamos en sitios de citas?" pregunto la niña sin entender mucho del tema." ya estoy harta que me cojan me viste con ropa incomoda y que pinte la cara, solo porque soy mona" cruzo los brazos mientras inflaba los moflete infantilmente.

"Porque es una mujer el que buscamos y en esos lugares hay mucho" respondió Jiraiya tranquilamente.

"Pero según Nee-san ella le gusta los juegos no ligar" ladeo la rubia la cabeza confundida.

"O que figura" dijo el sannin ignorando a la pequeña y fue detrás de ella, al ver que la mujer le guiño.

"quiero dejarlo como un colador" murmuro Naruko ya enojada al saber que la vuelta fue inútil y más al ver como el sannin se fue con la mujer dejándola atrás.

En el bosque.

Se podía ver como los dos clones atacaban mutuamente sin descanso, algunas veces los clones saltaba entre los arboles intercambiando golpes, otras en el aire y a veces en el suelo.

"85, 86, 89" contaba Sebasu cada vez que veía un hueco en la defensa del clon.

"¡No cuente a los dos al mismo tiempo!" salto Naruto enojado al ver la gran cifra que tenía.

"¿he?, pero si solo estoy contando a uno" respondió el hyuuga tranquilamente.

"¿Tanto fallo tengo?" murmuro el rubio en el suelo desanimado.

"Dime sinceramente, ¿cuantos errores en la defensa viste?" pregunto Sebasu esperando ver si había notado algunos.

"he visto al menos 5 veces" murmuro Naruto desanimado.

" _ha tenido 28, Dattabane_ " salto Kushina enojada.

" _No es culpa suya, la mayoría son errores de novato que debería haber sido corregido por su sensei en la academia, según tengo entendido Iruka-san era el encargado de historia, ninjutsu y el manejo de arma y si miramos fijamente esas materia no están tan flojo como los otro temas_ " pensó el hyuuga aun atento en el combate de los clones.

" _Si tiene razón, Dattabane_ " murmuro la pelirroja.

" _¿Qué te preocupa?, dijiste Dattabane cuando no está emocionada_ " levanto Sebasu una ceja confundido.

" _quiero enseñar_ " murmuro Kushina ocultando la mirada.

" _Para eso está Naruko, ella sabe casi todo los ninjutsu de los Uzumaki_ " pensó el hyuuga confundido.

" _Quiero enseñar, como hace la familia_ " apretó Kushina los puños con fuerza.

" _Yo…_ " no continuo al entender que no había palabras para consolar a la pelirroja.

" _No te preocupes, seguro que Naruko-san le enseñara bien, Dattabane_ " sonrió la Uzumaki ocultando sus verdaderos sentimientos algo que no pudo al estar conectado con el chico.

"¿he?" miro Sebasu confundido al ver que había disipado los dos clones. Al mirar al clon principal vio que también se había disipado. "¿se acabó el chakra?" Rasco la nuca confundido.

En el rio.

Alexis vio como los clones había leído suficiente y se disiparon todos los clones, menos el que estaba antes, el chico fue a su hermana y le explico que había aprendido para saber si podía poner en práctica.

"bien Naru-chan aprendiste que el chakra del viento es hacerla lo más fuerte y tan delgado posible parecido a una tijeras, también se utiliza para aumentar el alcance de las armas y las técnicas de viento son de medio a corto alcance, vamos a practicar en el rio el corte de tu chakra de viento" dijo Alexis animada cuando nota que no está el clon. "¿se gastó su chakra?" miro la chica confundida.

De vuelta con Naruko clon.

Naruto había pedido disculpa de mil maneras, pero no era capaz de calmar a su hermana menor, al menos sabía que era un clon y que no moriría hoy, pero temía la ira de ella cuando encontrara con el original, cuando se le cruzo una idea y realizo una técnica.

¿Qué te parece?" apareció Naruto con el sexy not jutsu pero llevaba un bikini naranja en lugar de ir desnuda.

"¿esa es la técnica?, ¿esa soy yo cuando sea mayor?" preguntó Naruko sorprendida al ver la gran figura que tenía ahora su hermano.

"etto..." se puso nervioso el chico al ver como su hermana se acercó y empezó a mirar a todo lados con mucho interés cuando desapareció el clon de Naruto.

"¿he?, que raro, debería tener chakra suficiente para dos hora más" parpadeo Naruko cuando decidió deshacer la técnica y desapareció ella misma.

En la posada.

Naruto saltaba esquivando la espada de su enemigo, mientras Yoshimi aun en su estado humano intento darle una patada en la espinilla del enemigo de su señor, sin embargo su contrincante salto hacia atrás esquivando el ataque de la zorrita.

"Esa pequeña no es necesario que viva, ¿verdad Itachi-san?" miro Kisame a tu compañero esperando que le dejara matarla.

"No, no es necesaria" hablo Itachi tranquilamente.

"No lo permitiré" hablo Naruto poniendo delante de la niña.

"No voy a dejar que me mate" dijo Yoshimi que se mordió un dedo de su mano y se puso delante de Naruto y con la sangre dibujo un circulo delante de ella "jutsu kitsune: kitsune no ketsueki kanmon.( técnica de zorro: barrera de sangre de zorro.) Se amplió el círculo ocupando todo el pasillo, mientras cuatro círculos rojos pequeños giraban a gran velocidad por el interior, mientras en el centro había un círculo con la palabra barrera.

"Eso es interesante, vamos Samaheda" empezó a golpear Kisame la barrera con gran fuerza.

" _¡¿Qué?!, si sigue así no aguantare mucho, solo tengo cinco de mi nueve colas y aun me duele el pecho del golpe que recibí_ " pensó Yoshimi que apretó los diente con fuerza para soportar el ataque.

"mis clones se ha disipado, llegaran pronto los demás, déjamelo a mí" murmuro Naruto a Yoshimi para que dejara de luchar y la zorrita negó con la cabeza.

"interesante, ¿puedo probar ninjutsu?" preguntó Kisame a la pequeña esperando ver que decía.

"el resultado sería igual" salto Yoshimi respirando con dificultar.

"¿genjutsu?" sonrió el chico pez confundiendo a la niña.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?" pregunto Yoshimi cuando Kisame señala al Uchiha provocando que la niña mirara a Itachi.

"Sharingan" murmuro Itachi haciendo que la pequeña callera al suelo por un genjutsu.

"Yoshi-chan" agarro Naruto a tiempo para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo.

"lo…lo siento" murmuro la niña antes de desmayarse.

"me habréis enojado" miro Naruto con los ojos del kyuubi.

"Samaheda está excitada por ese chakra" hablo Kisame mientras la espada empezó a hacer ruidos raros. "deberíamos córtale las piernas para que no escapara" agarro su espada para atacar al rubio.

"cuanto tiempo Sasuke" hablo Itachi de repente llamando la atención de todos, cuando apareció Sasuke por detrás de Kisame e Itachi.

"¿Quién es ese Itachi-san?" pregunto Kisame al ver a Sasuke

"Solo mi estúpido hermano menor" respondió sin darle importancia.

"Se nota, tiene un aire parecido a ti" rio el hombre pez

"Itachi" se ve como su mano izquierda empieza a salir un resplandor por la descarga que salía de su mano "como dijiste he sobrevivido y no he parado de odiarte desde ese maldito día, ¡he vivido para esto!" se lanzó el chico contra su hermano menor.

Sin embargo Itachi con un rápido movimiento cogió la muñeca de Sasuke y lo desvió haciendo estallar la habitación que supuestamente era la de Naruto y los demás y a continuación rompió la muñeca, provocando un gran dolor a Sasuke que cayó al suelo, Naruto al darse cuenta intento invocar a un zorro utilizando el chakra del kyuubi y cuando estaba a punto de invocar perdió el chakra al ser absorbido por samaheda.

"¿debería cortarte una pierna o un brazo?" ataco Kisame con su espada a Naruto.

"Eso si lo dejo" dijo Sebasu que desvió el ataque de Kisame con su protector de su brazo "¿he?, pero no eres el que acompaña a Itachi" miro el hyuuga confundido.

"Itachi-san" apareció Alexis detrás de Sebasu alegre por ver al uchiha mayor cuando ve a Sasuke en el suelo herido"¡sasuke!" fue la chica a socorrer al chico al ver en ese estado.

"me cortaron la escena" apareció Jiraya trayendo a una mujer en el hombro y al lado a Naruko.

"Ellos estaba más cerca y si no hubiera caído en la trampa de esos dos no pasaría nada de esto, Dattabayo" hablo Naruko mosqueada por haber sido dejada atrás y Jiraiya solo limito a dejar a la mujer en el suelo y disipar el genjutsu que fue impuesto a la pobre chica.

"por lo que realmente está detrás de Naruto" hablo Jiraiya seriamente.

"me preguntaba porque Kakashi sabia tanto, tu era la fuente de información" miro Itachi sin temor alguno.

"Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigaki, hoy moriréis por vuestro crímenes" abro Jiraiya seriamente dejando en shock a Sebasu y a Alexis.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Alexis al sennin completamente nerviosa "Ita-chan es una broma, ¿verdad?" miro esperando que fuera una mala broma.

"Itachi no cometería ningún crimen, seguro que es un error" hablo Sebasu muy seguro.

"Yo lo matare, por haber matado a todo el clan" dijo Sasuke que había conseguido levantarse

"no me creo" respondió Alexis negando todo.

"si mate a todos, solo deje a mi estúpido hermano menor" miro seriamente a sus antiguo compañero "Tsukuyomi" murmuro Itachi atrapando a los dos chicos.

De repente Sebasu y Alexis apareció en un mundo con una luna roja y el cielo con un tono rojizo y con nubes negras, se dieron cuenta que estaba en una ilusión cuando apareció Itachi de repente.

"Ita-chan, ¿Qué haces?" pregunto Alexis asustada al no entender que hacia el Uchiha.

"sabréis que paso hace cinco años" dijo el Itachi, cuando aparecieron en el distrito Uchiha hace cinco años atrás.

Alexis y Sebasu pudieron ver como Itachi de cinco años atrás apareció y empezó a matar a todos, Alexis al verlo intento detenerlo pero no podía al ser una ilusión, intento decir que parara que no siguiera pero siguió adelante, cuando Itachi se paró delante de una niña.

"¡stop!, ella es tu mejor amiga uchiha" Se puso Alexis en medio para impedir la masacre, pero vio como la espada del Uchiha traspasaba a ella sin ningún daño pero matando la niña que estaba atrás, haciendo que la Uzumaki callera de rodilla abatida y vio que ahora estaba delante de Mikoto y Fugaku "para…para por favor" dijo Alexis llorando completamente abatida.

Cuando disponía Itachi a matar a sus padres, apareció Kushina que agarro la Katana sorprendiendo al Uchiha.

"¡AHORA, DATTABANE!" grito Kushina que golpeo a la ilusión esperando que el hyuuga reaccionara.

"¡TENSEIGAN!"Grito Sebasu rompiendo la ilusión.

En el mundo real.

Alexis cayó de rodilla y empezó a caer lágrimas por sus mejillas, mientras Sebasu se apoyó en una rodilla mientras aparecía el Tenseigan por un momento ante de volver al color natural del byakugan, tenía la respiración acelerada.

" _A sido por un segundo ya me siento agotado_ " pensó Sebasu temblando levemente por el sobreesfuerzo, cuando ve a Kisame a punto de partir en dos a Alexis que aún no reaccionaba "mierda" murmuro Sebasu que se lanzó hacia su compañera y utilizo su cuerpo para protegerla del ataque.

"Kongō Fūsa" apareció las cadenas de Naruko que crearon una barrera que repelió a Samaheda y protegió a Sebasu y Alexis " _¿he?, pudo absorber algo de chakra de mi cadenas_ " miro la niña sorprendida.

" _repelió mi espada con chakra, eso no es normal_ " pensó Kisame sorprendido igualmente.

Sasuke aprovecho para atacar a Itachi, este lo golpeo varia veces antes de utilizar el Tsukuyomi y le hizo recodar que paso el día de la masacre.

Jiraiya vio que se estaba complicando la cosa y decidió poner fin a todo.

"Ninpo: gamaguchi shibari (arte ninja: trampa de la boca de la rana)" dijo Jiraiya poniendo la manos sobre el suelo haciendo que el lugar empezara a cambiar "ahora estamos dentro del estómago de una rama"

El movimiento de Jiraiya provoco que Itachi y Kisame decidieran salir corriendo de ese lugar pero al hacerlo reaccionaron Sebasu, que fueron detrás de los akatsuki pero antes que hicieran algo el Uchiha cerró los ojos y acto seguido un gran ruido provoco y ya no estaba Itachi y Kisame.

"Itachi…" murmuro el hyuuga mirando por el agujero que había hecho el Uchiha aun sin creer lo que había pasado hoy.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **Sección de reviews**

"buenas lectores, soy el autor y tenemos el honor a…."mira a Itachi y Sebasu que estaba escondido debajo de una mesa "¿qué hacéis?" preguntó el autor confundido.

"escondiéndome de Alexis-san" dijo el Uchiha cuando Sebasu agarro al autor y lo escondió cuando aparece Alexis en modo asesina.

"¿Qué demonio hiciste?" murmuro el Autor al ver cómo estaba la chica.

"por una razón ella me vio con esto" señalo Itachi la braguitas rosa.

"Parece que Ero-sennin consiguió meterlo aprovechando la mala vista que tiene Itachi después de utilizar el sharingan" hablo Sebasu con el byakugan activado para observar a la rubia.

"¿se calmara?" preguntó el Autor a los dos chicos.

"si, pero uno no saldrá con vida" dijo Itachi y los tres miraron seriamente.

"piedra, papel, Tijeras" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo, cuando Sebasu e Itachi sacaron piedra y el autor tijeras.

"Yo…yo soy el autor, si muero no pondré continuar el fics" dijo el hombre sudando frio.

"Si es una lástima, pero pediremos otro que continúe" hablo Itachi sin inmutarse.

"pues utiliza la habilidades del autor para sobrevivir" empujo Sebasu haciendo que saliera el autor y Alexis empezó a perseguirlo.

"¿respondemos los reviews?" pregunto Itachi tranquilamente al ver que no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

" **Daio yousu** gracias el autor está feliz que le guste" respondió Itachi tranquilamente.

" **CodeBlack243** , gracias y el autor tiene pensado llegar hasta el final de la serie aunque varias cosas serán distintas" explico Sebasu con normalidad.

" **CCSakuraforever** , gracias y espero que te guste el capi de hoy" hablo el Uchiha con su actitud normal.

" **NJMC91** , bueno al fin sabemos que Itachi fue quien estuvo y participa en la masacre, pero parece que el autor tiene pensado que tengamos el resto de información más tarde y de forma distinta y sobre Jiraiya, tengo la sensación que no será la única cosa pervertida que ara" dijo Sebasu con una mirada normal, pero una venitas en la frente le delataba que estaba enojado por la actitud del sannin.

" **Zafir09** , gracias y espero que te gustara este y más el siguiente y gracias por golpear a ese pervertido"

" **Shadow Noir Wing** , sobre si la suerte es de Naruto-san o del Kurama, no lo sabemos al no tener mucho información de Kushina y la esposa del primer Hokage siendo contenedores del buji. Sobre Eiko no es tan lejos como el tuyo, se verá en un capitulo quien es realmente Eiko y espero que te guste, Tsunade si conoces a Alexis y muy bien, aunque a mí no tanto" respondió Sebasu tranquilamente.

"nos vemos en el siguiente sección" dijeron los dos chicos tranquilamente.

"Itachi" mira el Uchiha a su amigo "¿Por qué aún tiene eso?" preguntó el hyuuga confundido al ver que aún tenía la prenda interior de Alexis.

"¿cree que dejaría algo como eso por allí con ese pervertido?" pregunto Itachi seriamente.

"No, pero podría devolverlo" se ve como el Uchiha miro a otro lado llamando la atención del hyuuga "no me diga que eso fue lo que realmente paso y provoco todo eso" se ve como Itachi afirma con la cabeza sin mirarle "ok, la próxima vez dáselo a Naruko-san, será más seguro" suspiro Sebasu.

"Pero es raro que sea rosa, pensé que sería negra y sexy, debido que le gusta el color negro y odia el rosa" hablo Itachi tranquilamente.

"eso es porque Naruko le obligó comprarlo, la razón no lo sé" hablo Sebasu cuando ve a Alexis a lo lejos. "¡corre!" dijo Sebasu mientras Itachi lo seguía y a lo lejos se veía Alexis enojada pero en su estado normal.

"Oye que ya me calme" hablo Alexis levemente mosqueada y ve la prenda en el suelo "bueno al fin podre ocultar el secreto de porque tengo esto" guardo la braguita esperando que nadie lo viera.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

* * *

Naruto corrió hacia donde había ido Sebasu y se encontró con el hyuuga mirando un agujero en la pared, a su alrededor tenia llamas negras llamando la atención del rubio.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto Naruto cuando las llamas salieron volando, al seguir con la vista el fenómeno vio que fue a parar en la mano de Alexis.

"Ese fuego es capaz de consumir todos, incluso el propio fuego" respondió la chica que cerro el puño apagando el fuego.

"¿está bien Alexis?" pregunto Jiriaya preocupado.

"¿desde cuándo lo sabía?" pregunto Alexis que oculto la mirada y fue a ver como estaba Sasuke.

"Ese incidente recorrió todo el mundo, me extraña que no lo supiera" hablo el sannin confundido al ver la ignorancia de los dos chicos.

"Tuvimos que estar desconectado del mundo, no podíamos arriesgar que descubrieran que estábamos vivos" hablo Sebasu viendo como Alexis sacaba con cuidado al chico Uchiha.

Naruto vio cómo su hermana mayor depositaba a Sasuke con sumo cuidado dándole algo de celos, cuando de la nada apareció una bestia verde que le dio una patada a Sebasu mandando a la otra punta del pasillo dejando a todos blanco de la sorpresa y resulto que era Gai maito el eterno rival de Kakashi.

"Lo mato, lo mato" decía Sebasu sujetado por Naruko con sus cadenas.

" _eso duele Dattabane_ " salto Kushina enojada en la mente del hyuuga.

"Perdonar es que como no tenía mi espejo a mano, pues utilice mi cinta de Konoha y al ver esa figuras me deje llevar por la llama de la juventud" dijo Gai poniendo su posición de siempre haciendo que todos miraran con una gota en la cabeza

"si es tan vanidoso porque no tiene un espejo, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruko inocentemente.

"se me olvido" respondió Gai haciendo que los chicos se callera de espalda

"Ya que está aquí ¿podrías llevar a Sasuke a Konoha?" preguntó Jiraiya a la bestia verde de Konoha

"Claro, pero él no es el único que ha pasado eso, Kakashi también está igual" hablo Gai para que solo escuchara el sannin

Más adelante en la entrada Gai se le ocurrió algo haciendo que se parara el grupo mirando algo confuso

"Naruto ya que vas a entrenar te daré algo que te ayudara" saca Gai el traje que llevaba él y Lee, haciendo que todos se quedaran mudos.

"Anda, el traje de cejas pobladas" lo coge "gracias" hace el típico de pose guay según ellos.

Cuando Gai se fue, Naruko quito el traje verde de su hermano con sus cadenas y Alexis lo quemo, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

"¿Por qué lo quemaste?" pregunto su hermano confundido.

"Si quiere un traje de entrenamiento te buscamos uno, pero ese no" contesto Alexis seriamente haciendo callar a Naruto.

" _Esta mosqueada_ " pensó Sebasu, Kushina y Naruko al mismo tiempo.

Al salir todos estaban en silencio Naruto, Naruko y Jiraiya estaban por delante, mientras Alexis y Sebasu caminaban un poco más atrás.

"¿están bien?" preguntó Naruto a Jiraiya mirando levemente a su hermana mayor y su amigo hyuuga.

"No, el saber que un amigo suyo ha ido por el mal camino es muy difícil de aceptar y eso lo sé por experiencia, por eso es mejor dejarlo solo para que puedan asimilar mejor" contesto Jiraiya seriamente recordando la experiencia con Orochimaru.

"Naruto-san, el sannin sapo tiene razón, es difícil de animar a alguien quien no sabe cómo se siente" hablo Yoshimi en la cabeza del rubio.

"Despertaste me tenía preocupado" miro Naruto feliz pero se puso serio "y enojado" recordó el rubio como la zorrita se negó en dejar de luchar en su estado.

"lo siento" agacho la zorrita sus orejas demostradas que estaba triste por el regaño.

"Recuerda que eres parte de la familia no un arma, por eso tiene que cuidarte" regaño el rubio para después acaricia con ternura al animal haciéndola sonrojar levemente.

"Oni-chan deja de ligar" salto Naruko con una sonrisa.

"¿he?" parpadeo Naruto confundido cuando se da cuenta de la verdad "¡era una broma!" salto el rubio al notar como la pequeña empezó a reírse y Yoshimi intentaba no caerse de la cabeza por las risas.

Ya había caminados varias horas, decidieron descansan un rato cuando Naruto pregunto con mucho interés.

"¿Cómo es esa mujer?" pregunto el rubio con interés.

"Es la única mujer del grupo de los sannin" contesto Sebasu que estaba intentando abrir un paquete de zumo y se lo da a la pequeña del grupo para que se lo bebiera al conseguir abrirlo.

"Ella tiene mi edad y su gran nivel se debe por los dones de curación" siguió Jiraiya tranquilamente" además de ser muy fuerte ¿verdad chicos?" se pudo ver como Sebasu y Alexis estaba al frente de un árbol con un aura a su alrededor

"Vamos chicos no es momento de deprimirse aún más" dijo Jiraiya a los dos chicos.

"Aún recuerdo cuando tire su sake sin querer" murmuro Alexis "si no fuera porque era una niña pequeña en ese día tal vez….." se quedó callada la chica asustando a Naruto y Naruko.

"Yo solo pregunte una cosa y casi no salgo con vida" murmuro Sebasu con una cara de terror.

" _aun me acuerdo cuando me puso un sello solo para hacer pensar a Mina-chan que algo me paso, por eso no pude comer ramen durante un mes_ " murmuro Kushina abatida.

"Tengo una pregunta" dijo Naruko con inocencia "¿Por qué iban por Narutonisan?" todos se quedaron callados ante la pregunta.

"No era por Naruto-san" hablo Yoshimi que salto de la cabeza y ante de tocar suelo se volvió a su forma humana "iban por kyubi-sama" respondió la zorrita haciendo que Alexis agarre su brazo izquierdo.

Partieron de nuevo hacia el nuevo poblado que resultó ser un gran festival pero esta era siempre así durante todo el año y cuando estaba en la entrada del poblado.

"¿Me prestáis dinero? necesito para sacar información" pregunto Jiraiya a su grupo.

"¡COMO QUE TE PRETEMOS DINERO TACAÑO SI TODO LO QUE GANAS POR ESAS NOVELAS!" gritaron Sebasu y Alexis al pobre sannin que intento defenderse del grito.

" _¿Qué que está forrado y no dio ningún regalo a Naru-chan?, voy a matarlo Dattabane_ " salto Kushina enojada.

"¿Cómo lo sabéis?" pregunto Jiraiya sorprendido por ser descubierto.

"hice que Sebasu-san utilizara el byakugan y mirara la cartilla del banco" hablo Alexis tranquilamente.

"Eso es invasión a la privacidad" salto el sannin enojado.

"dice el que espía a la chicas" hablo Naruko con una sonrisa haciendo que la situación se volviera incomoda.

" _eso, eso donde más duele, Dattabane_ " hablo Kushina muy orgullosa de su hija menor.

"bueno mejor vamos a divertirnos un poco" salto Naruto intentando animar las cosas.

Sebasu y Alexis se fueron a la derecha para buscar un lugar para pasar la noche, Jiraiya fue donde podía estar con bellas mujeres y Naruto, Naruko y Yoshimi a la izquierda esperando ver puesto de tienda para divertirse.

Al cabo del rato, Naruto junto con su hermana y Yoshimi estaba pasándolo muy bien visitando en varios sitios y comprado, cuando de repente se encontraron con el sannin sapo.

"Ero-sensei ¿Qué haces aquí?" mira el lugar "¿eso es lo que refería con lo de informar?" dijo el rubio mientras Naruko se esconde detrás de él temiendo que volviera a pasar como la otra veces que iba con el sannin.

"No, solo estaba tomando un descanso" se defendió el peliblanco.

Pero lo que no sabía es que varias chicas miraban a la dos pequeñas y empezaron a murmurar entre ellas y algunas salieron corriendo mientras las demás tenía una sonrisa dibujada, eso llamo la atención de Jiraiya y pensó que sería un nuevo espectáculo, entonces a los pocos segundos salió una que le dio una señal y acto seguido las chicas que estaba allí cogieron a la Uzumaki y a Yoshimi que le pillo de improviso llevándola adentro, Naruto al verlo intento pararlo pero Jiraiya se lo impidió.

"Ero-sensei suéltame le va a hacer algo con ellas, está en peligro" dijo el rubio intentando liberarse.

"No te preocupes, ninguna es lesbiana por lo que no le meterán mano y el único hombre que hay no está por lo que no pasara nada"

"eso quiere decir que no eres hombre ero-sensei" pregunto Naruto con una cara de sorprendido

"Me refiero al dueño y a los trabajadores no a mi" dijo Jiraiya enfadado

"¿Para qué se llevaron a mi imouto y a Yoshimi?-pregunto el rubio sin importar si el sannin estuviera enfadado

"creo que algo que te gustara" dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa de pervertido.

"¡¿OTRA VEZ?, DATTABAYO!, NO SOY UNA MUÑECA" se escuchó la voz enojada de Naruko a través de la puerta.

"¡NO ME PONGO ESA COSA NI LOCA!" apareció la voz de Yoshimi entre enojada y asustada.

Sin más salió una chica que indicaba que entrara por los que Naruto y jiraiya entraron pero al entrar los dos no pudieron creer lo que veía. Naruko y Yoshimi llevaba un vestido de una pieza blanco con tirantes y que le llegaba casi a la rodilla.

"Vaya para tener 10 años son muy bonitas" dijo mirando con cara de pervertido "cuando tenga 18 años estará como un cañón, creo que le voy a decir que cuando lo cumpla venga a visitarme" pero Jiraiya sintió un aura asesino detrás suyo y cuando giro vio que era Sebasu y Alexis.

"estará de broma ¿verdad?" pregunto el hyuuga mientras Naruto se había quedado cayado ante el instinto asesino que emitía Sebasu y Alexis.

"claro que es una broma" dijo nerviosamente el sannin

"eso no te lo cree ni tu" hablo Alexis dando una patada al peliblanco.

" _golpea en donde más duele hija, Dattabane_ " salto Kushina animando a su hija.

"Yoshimi, ¿Dónde está tu cola?" pregunto Naruto al notar que no veía la cola de la pequeña e ignorando la pelea de su hermana y el sannin.

"Aquí" dijo Naruko que levanto el vestido levemente de Yoshimi revelando que lo tenía enredado la cola a su pierna de tal forma que lo ocultaba bien, pero ese gesto había dejado al descubierto la braga blanca que llevaba haciendo sonrojar a la zorrita.

"Súper sexy" salto Jiraiya con los pulgares arriba, mientras Sebasu cerró los ojos.

"no…no… miréis" Yoshimi abrió la boca y lanzo una bola de fuego sorprendiendo a todos y más a ella misma "no sabía que podía hacer eso" parpadeo sorprendida la pequeña zorrita y nota que aún tenía el vestido levantado bajándola con vergüenza.

"¿Estáis bien?" pregunto Alexis a los chicos que estaban chamuscado por la bola de fuego.

"Si, aunque me pillo con la guardia baja por tener los ojos cerrados" dijo Sebasu levantándose sin dificultar.

" _que mona son_ " hablo Kushina con corazón en sus ojos al ver al fin a Naruko y Yoshimi con los vestido.

"está que arde" murmuro el sannin de forma pervertida que solo el hyuuga lo escucho.

" _Mátalo, Dattabane_ " ordeno la pelirroja entrando en modo asesina.

Entonces Sebasu y Jiraiya empezaron a pelearse, por los ruido de la pelea había sacado Naruto de su mundo e intentó separar pero por mala suerte tropezó y choco con una persona que se enfadó mucho y le cogió al rubio del cuello de la camiseta haciendo que Sebasu y Jiraiya se pararan de pelear y Alexis empezó a emitir un instinto asesino al hombre.

"Tu desgraciado yo soy un gran chunnin del país de la niebla, me ha manchado la chaqueta y merece un castigo" por lo que levanto el puño para pegarle un puñetazo pero justo antes que tocara la cara a Naruto una mano agarro el brazo del chunnin de la niebla

"Yo soy del clan Uzumaki del país del fuego entrenado por Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, por lo que ahora va a soltar a mi hermano" dijo Alexis muy molesta "¡RASENGAN!" dijo Fuertemente dando la esfera en el abdomen del ninja mandado a volar por los aires.

" _Así se hace hija_ " salto Kushina con orgullo.

Después de que el hombre pidiera disculpa a Alexis por temor de recibir otra paliza, Jiraiya había llevado afuera de la aldea al rubio para que empezara con el entrenamiento y por el camino sin que Sebasu y Alexis supieran había quitado sus carteras a esos dos cuando estaba despistado y cuando disponía a abrirlo, no se esperó lo que encontró ya que había una nota escrito.

" _ero-sennin no somos tan tonto para que nos quite nuestra cartera sin que nos demos cuenta, aunque te dejamos solo el dinero justo para el entrenamiento de naruto nada más._

 _Firmado: Sebasu hyuuga y Alexis Eiko Namikaze Uzumaki_ "

Cuando Jiraiya termino de leerlo le salió una gota en la cabeza y pensaba algo triste " _parece que ya no son tan niños, pero yo no quería gastarme ni un duro_ " pensaba con rio de lágrimas.

"Ero-sennin ¿Qué me va a enseñar?" pregunto Naruto con mucha ilusión

"Te dije que te enseñaría el rasengan, una técnica del rango S y no tendrás que aprender ningún sello para ejecutarlo, solo una gran cantidad de chakra" explico Jiraiya detenidamente a su alumno y le entrega un globo de agua "primero paso tiene que reventar el globo" ordeno el sannin al rubio

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Naruto confundido

"Mira" le seña Jiraiya como reventó el suyo "bueno ya lo ha visto por lo que me voy" se va dejando Naruto de piedra ya que no se esperaba que se fuera

No muy lejano entre los árboles se podía ver a Yoshimi y Naruko estaba observando al rubio fijamente, mientras Naruto intentaba adivinar cómo hacerlo.

Paso el día sin que el rubio consiguiera nada, mientras Yoshimi y Naruko seguía vigiando al rubio, quería ayudar pero sabía que tenía que aprender solo el rasengan y así término el día.

De vuelta en el hostal se podía ver como Jiraiya, Naruto y Sebasu estaba en el dormitorio, mientras las chicas estaban dando una ducha.

"¿Puedo mirar?" preguntó el sannin imaginado a las chicas en la bañera.

"No" saltaron Naruto y Sebasu con los brazos cruzados y mirando al peli blanco seriamente.

"Pero solo me interesa una" hablo Jiraiya intentando convencer a sus vigilantes.

"No, ella es mi hermana mayor, Dattabayo" respondió el rubio seriamente.

"no, ella es mi mejor amiga" miro el hyuuga levemente enojado.

" _no, ella es mi hija mayor_ " salto Kushina de repente haciendo que Sebasu levante una ceja confundido " _no pude evitar hablar, Dattabane_ " salto la pelirroja preocupada por su hija.

"no entendéis el honor de un hombre" murmuro el sannin por los bajos.

"Si tenemos honor, solo que no somos pervertidos" saltaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

" _me alegro que la perversión no es contagiosa_ , _Dattabane_ " murmuro Kushina incomodando un poco al chico.

"Ya terminamos" salió Naruko ya vestida con una toalla en la cabeza y Yoshimi felizmente en su forma animal entre los brazos de la niña.

"aún hay esperanza" salto el sannin cuando esquivo una cadena negra asustando todo el mundo

"¿Qué decías?" pregunto Alexis saliendo del baño ya vestida.

"Nada, Nada" hablo el sannin por temor a la muerte.

Después de terminar de bañarse los chicos todos se fueron a dormir. En mitad de la noche una figura salió de la habitación de las chicas y se fue al bosque, camino un poco cuando sintió una presencia detrás de ella.

"Alexis, ¿no puede dormir?" pregunto Sebasu saliendo de la sombras.

"Notaste mi salida, significa que tú tampoco puede dormir" murmuro la chica mirando al suelo ocultando su mirada.

"¿Nos sentamos?" señalo el hyuuga un tronco que estaba tumbado en el suelo.

Los dos chicos se sentaron y estuvieron en silencio durante unos minutos, cuando la chica hablo.

"Sebasu" hablo Alexis sin mostrar su mirada "duele" murmuro la chica sorprendiendo a su compañero "me duele, me duele mucho" empezó a salir lagrimas por los ojos "pero me duele más aun en no saber qué hacer, quiero creer que aún está el Itachi que conocemos, pero esas imágenes era reales" aprieta fuertemente los puños sin dejar de llorar "Yo…..necesito que me digas que hacer, yo…yo tengo miedo que la persona que amo no este y solo queda una imagen de lo que fue" la Uzumaki mordió su labio inferior para para ahogar los gemido de dolor mientras aun lloraba.

" _Sebasu quiero hablar con ella_ " salto Kushina de repente." _Yo pude notar que Itachi sentía un gran dolor al hacer esto, por eso necesito hablar con ella, ella necesita saber el dolor de Itachi, Dattabane_ " hablo la pelirroja seriamente y preocupada por su hija.

" _Kushina_ " miro la pelirroja confundida "¿ _puede dejar que sea yo quien hable?, después de todo_ _yo conozco a Itachi tan bien como Alexis_ " hablo Sebasu mirando al cielo levemente.

" _Ok, al estar aquí puedo saber lo que planea y deseo suerte_ " hablo Kushina aun preocupada por su hija.

"Alexis" ella mira levemente a su amigo "el Itachi que tu amas aún está vivo" eso sorprendió a la chica "tu corazón lo sabes por eso te duele y niega que allá desaparecido" mira Sebasu al cielo "Yo pienso que aún está allí, porque pudo matarnos y no lo hizo" miro de reojo a su amiga "mi Tenseigan solo debería haber permitido salir yo solo, pero también saliste tú y no sufrimos daños sicológicos cuando normalmente la técnica tiene ese fin y el quería que te defendiera de Kisame, significa que no quería hacernos daños y menos a ti" limpio una lagrima de la chica "ve a verle, sé que utilizaste el **Meiton: Ame kagehane no Jutsu**.- (Elemento Oscuridad: Técnica de lluvia de Plumas de sombras) mientras te protegía de Kisame, vi como lanzaste una pluma negra en la sombra de Itachi" eso sorprendió a la Uzumaki al saber que su amigo sabía que utilizo esa técnica.

"¿está seguro?" pregunto Alexis aun confundida.

"¿Qué dice tu corazón?" pregunto Sebasu levantándose y Alexis puso sus manos en su corazón.

"que aun esta" murmuro la chica con sinceridad.

"Entonces ve ángel de la luna negra tiene que reunirte con el príncipe de los tengu" sonrió Sebasu haciendo que Alexis soltara algunas lágrimas de alegría.

"¿Qué pasa con Naruko y los demás? Si no estoy sospecharan" dijo la chica limpiándose las lágrimas.

"no te preocupes el dragón guardián celestial vigilara que no moleste en vuestra reunión" hablo Sebasu dando la espalda a su amiga con una sonrisa.

"Gracias" sonrió Alexis saltando fuera del lugar para reunirse con Itachi.

Al cabo de unos minutos el hyuuga creo una línea en el suelo y se puso delante para mirar hacia adelante con una gran determinación.

"sal Jiraiya, sé que está aquí" hablo Sebasu seriamente mirando a un lugar entre los árboles.

"No debiste dejarla ir, eso podría considerarse traición" dijo el sannin con mucha seriedad.

"¿traición?" murmuro Sebasu ocultando la mirada "mi lealtad esta con el clan Uzumaki, algo que Konoha traiciono al tratar a uno de ellos como escoria" dijo el hyuuga apretando los puños "como dragón guardián celestial no dejare que pase de esta línea" dijo activando el senjutsu pero esta vez se podía apreciar que tenía mejor control al solo tener las marca en las mejillas y la pupila levemente rajada.

" _Sebasu, ¿quiere mi ayuda?_ " pregunto Kushina preocupada por la pelea al saber que podía hacer el sannin.

"No, es mi pelea" murmuro el hyuuga seriamente.

"no voy a contenerme, esto que hacéis es peligroso" hablo Jiraiya seriamente.

"Yo tampoco me contendré" contesto Sebasu en posición de combate.

Continuara….

* * *

Sección Reviews

En la sala no había nadie, cuando se escuchó una voz por a los alrededores

"eso ha sido vergonzoso" salto Yoshimi ocultando la cara y apoyándose en las piernas del autor.

"tranquila, tranquila seguro que Zafir09-nisan te animara" hablo el autor acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña zorrita.

"Lo siento fue sin querer, Dattabayo" intento Naruko disculpar con su amiga.

"Pero porque me lo levantaste" pregunto la zorrita aun ocultando su rostro entre sus brazos.

"Fue costumbre" se queda el autor y Yoshimi en shock por las palabras de la Uzumaki.

"Tengo miedo de preguntar" murmuro Yoshimi

"bueno ya que esta mejor debería empezar" se da cuenta del autor que empezó la sección de reviews "¡ ¿Ya empezó la sección?! Aun no tengo los invitados" salto el autor asustado.

"Nosotras lo aremos" saltaron las dos niñas con alegría.

" _¿Por qué tengo la sensación que debería seguir el consejo de NJMC91?"_ pensó el hombre preocupado.

" **NJMC91** : Naruto-san mejorara mucho y sobre la rivalidad con Sasuke-san es hereditaria por sus ancestro o era porque era transmígrate de los hijos del sabio-san" hablo Yoshimi pensado lo último seriamente "sobre Naruko" mira a la nombrada.

"no es mala idea en hacer que Oni-chan me compre ropa utilizando el sexy not justu para tener de referencia, ese bikini fue lindo" hablo la Uzumaki con una sonrisa.

"sobre Alexis-san no te preocupes ella se responderá pero en el siguiente capítulo puede acabar mal" dijo la zorrita algo preocupada por la Uzumaki mayor.

" **Daio yousu:** gracias que te gustara el capítulo, Dattabayo" salto la Uzumaki con alegría.

" **CCSakuraforever** : gracias espera que Naruto-san vuelva del entrenamiento de tres años, será todo un ninja" sonrió Yoshimi moviendo sus colas con alegría.

" **Shadow Noir Wing** : si Ne-chan le ha dolido mucho lo de Itachi-san, espero que en el próximo capítulo puedan hablar y solucionar sus problemas y ¿esa técnica era contra pervertidos?" parpadeo Naruko sorprendida por el dato.

"Si, según escuche era para eso" hablo Yoshimi intentando recodar donde lo había escuchado.

"Vaya no lo sabía, pero porque tenía que ser mi aspecto, Dattabayo" dijo Naruko con lágrimas de cocodrilo " y tiene razón que si Oto-san y Oka-san si estuviera vivos, creo que la mitad de la aldea estaría muerto o tal vez sería diferente al estar vivo?" hablo Naruko confundida "Si Narutoni-san será fuerte y sobre el secreto de Nee-chan será resuelto por culpa de Yoshimi-san" miro de reojo a la nombrada.

"Oye eso era secreto y fue un accidente" salto la zorrita con las nueve colas tiesa.

"Lo sé, pero es divertido ver a muchos nee-chan" hablo Naruko con una sonrisa, haciendo que el autor y Yoshimi pusiera una mano en la cara por la metedura de pata que acaba de hacer la pequeña Uzumaki.

" **Zafir09** : si Naruto-san puede obtener subelementos pero primero tendría que controlar los primeros elementos principales y no es nada fácil, sobre Sebasu-san y Alexis-san solo sabe la mitad de la cosas en el próximo puede saber el resto" hablo Yoshimi tranquilamente "Zafironi-chan, tengo miedo de ese sannin" murmuro levemente asustada al recodar como se comportó al ver sus bragas.

"a mí me gusta las chicas de 18 años" se escuchó una voz a los lejos.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa" salto Yoshimi detrás del autor asustada, mientras el hombre miro sorprendido al escuchar la voz del sannin sapo.

"hasta luego y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo" se despidió el autor junto con las dos niñas. "tranquila, tranquila que Zafirni-san vendrá a cuidarte" acaricio a la zorrita que estaba asustada.

Fin de la sección de Reviews


	23. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

* * *

Alexis saltaba de árbol en árbol con velocidad, quería reunirse cuanto antes con Itachi y aclarar lo que paso realmente en la masacre Uchiha, cuando llego un pequeño claro en el bosque, decidió pararse, sentía a Itachi muy cerca, tanto que era cuestión de tiempo que el mismo apareciera en cualquier momento.

"Itachi sé que esta por aquí" dijo Alexis con normalidad que se sentó en la base de un tronco que fue cortado hace tiempo.

La chica vio que no había respuesta, decidió esperar porque sentía que no se alejaba, miro a la luna apoyando los brazos en el tronco y cerro sus ojos.

Recordó a la chica que intento proteger en el Tsukuyomi, era Izumi Uchiha una amiga suya y de Itachi.

Flash Black un año antes del ataque del kyuubi.

Kushina caminaba al compuesto Uchiha, hoy tenía que hacer unos recados y quería dejar a su hija a cargo de Mikoto, ella era unos de sus pocas amigas que eran capaz de decir no a la habanero sangrienta y eso le preocupa pero tenía un as bajo la manga para convencerla a la Uchiha.

Cuando llego Kushina vio que Mikoto tenía visita, una mujer Uchiha que traía a su hija y eso supuso que le ayudaría con el cometido que tenía.

"Mikoto-chan necesito tu ayuda, Dattabane" llamo su amiga sin importar que estuviera interrumpiendo una conversación.

"Kushina, viene en un buen momento" hablo Mikoto tranquilamente.

"¿he?" parpadeo la Uzumaki confundida.

"Necesito a tu hija" dijo la pelinegra señalando a Alexis "mi amiga necesita que cuide de su hija, pero parece que ella es un poco tímida con Itachi" se rio Mikoto levemente nerviosa

Kushina miro a la pequeña Uchiha, tenía el pelo largo con cola de caballo y castaño su flequillo enmarcando su rostro y sus ojos de ónice, con un lunar debajo del ojo derecho.

"ok, además pensaba dejarte a tu cuidado, necesito hacer unas compras" hablo la Uzumaki dejando a Alexis al lado de la niña de su edad.

"Sera para cierta cosa" sonrió Mikoto atrapando a la pelirroja con la guardia baja.

"Etto… claro que no, Dattabane" salto Kushina levemente sonrojada sin saber que tu tic verbal y su actitud estaba mostrando todo lo contrario.

"cuídate y saluda a Minato de mi parte" aún conservaba Mikoto la sonrisa incomodando a la pelirroja.

"¡que no es eso, Dattabane!" salió Kushina completamente roja como el pelo.

"no debería tener tanta vergüenza en tener una cita a sola con Minato" suspiro Mikoto ante la reacción de su amiga.

"Bueno yo también me voy, hasta luego Mikoto-san" se despidió la mujer Uchiha dejando sola a Mikoto junto con las dos niñas.

"Podéis jugar en el patio, Itachi esta con su padre por eso vendrá más tarde" hablo Mikoto amablemente con las dos pequeñas.

Cuando la mujer se fue Alexis y la niña Uchiha se miraron durante unos minutos cuando la Uzumaki señalo una pelota.

"¿jugamos a la pelota?" pregunto Alexis tranquilamente.

"¿No deberíamos primero presentarnos?" pregunto la Uchiha confundida.

"¿ha?" parpadea la pequeña rubia "lo siento, me llamo Alexis Eiko Namikaze" dio la mano para presentarse.

"Me llamo Izumi Uchiha" respondió la peli castaña el gesto con una sonrisa.

Estuvieron jugando durante unas horas cuando apareció Itachi, las dos al verlo saludaron, el niño al verlo empezó a sudar y empezó a huir al saber que pasaría a continuación, las dos niñas al verlo empezaron a perseguirlo.

"no me creo que ya tenga a dos niñas detrás de él" hablo Fugaku dando un suspiro.

"vamos yo lo veo enternecedor" dijo Mikoto ocultando levemente su sonrisa con la mano.

"Te tenemos" saltaron las dos niña haciendo un placaje a Itachi que lo dejo Ok.

"VAMOS A JUGAR" saltaron las dos niñas al mismo tiempo.

De repente las dos se dieron cuenta que eran rivales en el amor y empezaron a discutir y a desafiarse entre ellas desde ese día, estuvieron desafiándose con combates o con desafíos, en uno de los desafíos tenía que vestirse de forma más linda posible, dejando a Kushina en shock al ver a su hija vestida de rosa. algo que la pequeña Uzumaki odiaba pero peor era perder contra Izumi.

Un día se miró entre ellas seriamente unos minutos cuando empezaron a reírse a carcajada limpia.

"jajaja no me creo que hicimos todo eso jajaja" salto Alexis con lágrimas de la risa que tenía.

"jajaja no sabía jajaja que jajaja fuera tan divertido jajaa" se tumbó Izumi en el suelo.

"¿Quién gano?" pregunto la Uzumaki recuperándose el aliento.

"Ni idea" contesto Izumi tranquilamente "Alexis" miro la nombrada "quien sea la elegida la otra aceptara sin rencor alguna, después de todo no quiero que la amista que tenemos se rompa y si soy la elegida, ¿podría ser mi dama de honor? Después de todo te convertiste en mi mejor amiga" hablo la Uchiha tranquilamente.

"Ok, pero si soy la elegida será tú la dama de honor" Alexis dando la mano.

"Ok" respondió su amiga.

"¿Qué decís?" pregunto Itachi que apareció de repente sorprendiendo a las dos niñas.

"¡NADA!" saltaron las dos niñas con las mejillas sonrojadas.

Al cabo del tiempo…

Alexis disponía a salir para el examen Chunnin cuando se encontró con su amiga Uchiha.

"Sabes Alexis que Itachi tiene una debilidad por los dulces" hablo Izumi dando el dato que descubrió hace poco.

"¿Qué? Y ahora me entero" respondió Alexis inflando los moflete y cruzando de brazos "Izumi, cuida de Itachi por mí hasta que vuelva" hablo Alexis tranquilamente cuando ve a los lejos a su compañero Sebasu listo para salir.

"Ok y después vamos a preparar chocolate las dos para ver quien impresiona más" miro la Uchiha con una sonrisa.

"espero que mejor que la última vez" rio nerviosamente la Uzumaki ante el fracaso de la última vez.

"es verdad desde entonces Itachi nos tiene miedo a la dos juntas en la cocina" parpadeo Izumi al recodar ese detalle.

"adiós" abrazo Alexis a su amiga.

"Adiós y vuelve pronto" respondió Izumi el abrazo de su amiga.

Fin Flash Black.

Alexis aún tenía los ojos cerrados, aun recordaba todas las cosas que hizo con Izumi haciendo sonreír, pero de repente recordó lo que dijo Izumi en el genjutsu que solo ella lo escucho.

" _Lo siento Alexis, no pude cumplir la promesa_ " murmuro la chica ante de que Itachi lo matara en el genjutsu.

" _No, fui yo quien no cumplió la promesa_ " pensó la rubia que dejo que una lagrima se escapara de su ojo.

Alexis al abrir los ojos vio que Itachi estaba delante suya con una mirara seria, una rabia inundo todo su ser en ese instante que hizo que rodeara toda la zona con cadenas negras para que el Uchiha no fuera capaz de escapar.

" **Itachi Uchiha** " murmuro Alexis acercándose al chico ocultando su mirada **"¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?** " la chica levanto el puño dispuesto a darle un puñetazo.

Itachi sabía que Alexis se enfadaría con él si volvía a ver, pero no espero a este nivel al ver que utilizo el Kongō Fūsa no jigoku, sabiendo que la chica tenía un trauma con dicha técnica y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero por un motivo solo sintió algo en su pecho, al abrir vio como Alexis tenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho mirando al suelo, tenía lagrimas circulando en sus mejillas

"aun sabiendo que todo es verdad, no soy capaz de odiarte, yo soy como Izumi-san" dijo la chica entre lágrimas "¿Cómo pudiese hacer eso a Izumi? Ella y yo…" mordió su labio inferior para ahoga un gemido de dolor con fuerza.

Itachi quería abrazarla para animarla pero se dio cuenta que eso no cambiaría nada y decidió no hacer nada.

"cuéntame, cuéntame lo que realmente paso" miro la chica seriamente a los ojos de su compañero.

"Era para probarme a mí mismo" hablo Itachi sin mostrar ninguna emoción.

"Itachi" mira Alexis seriamente aun con lágrimas en los ojos "te conozco lo suficiente para saber que está mintiendo" puso la chica en el pecho de Itachi para dar a entender que ella no caería ante ninguna mentira.

Itachi miro unos minutos a la chica, sabía que no podía huir con el Kongō Fūsa no jigoku a su alrededor, la única forma era atacar a la Uzumaki y no quería hacer, aun no era capaz de quitar el dolor que tenía en su corazón por la masacre de su clan y estaba seguro que hacerlo ahora le aria imposible de soportar lo que tenía ya.

"Alexis, juradme que no le dirá nada a Sasuke de lo que voy a decirte" miro Itachi seriamente.

"Lo prometo" hablo la chica tranquilamente aunque en el interior estaba algo nerviosa.

"no, júrame con el sello de los Uzumaki" hablo muy seriamente el chico.

Alexis miro sorprendida y se alejó un poco y se mordió un dedo, con la sangre dibujo una marca en su pecho.

"Yo Alexis prometo que no diré nada a Sasuke Uchiha sobre la verdad de la masacre Uchiha, Eien'nochikai no shīru.( sello de juramento eterno.) Aplico Chakra haciendo que las marca se expandiera durante unos segundo por todo su cuerpo antes de desaparecer "ahora dime que paso" dijo Alexis al quitar las cadenas negras al saber que Itachi no escaparía.

En otro lugar.

Sebasu estaba con la respiración acelerada con varios golpes en su cuerpo y con una rodilla en el suelo, había conseguido por ahora que Jiraiya no cruzara la línea pero era cuestión de que lo conseguiría el sannin sapo.

" _ahora se la diferencia entre Orochimaru y Jiraiya_ " pensó mirando a Jiraiya que también tenía el senjutsu y sin ningún rasguño " _Orochimaru es como una navaja multiusos, mientras Jiraiya es un gran martillo, lo que tiene Orochimaru en técnica, Jiraiya lo compensa con poder, si se enfrentara sería difícil de ver quien ganaría_ " se levantó el hyuuga con dificultar.

"como ves yo también se el senjutsu" hablo el sannin seriamente "y como usuario sé que hay límite de tiempo" dijo el peliblanco con una gran velocidad.

Sebasu pudo ver como paso a su lado a punto de pasar la línea que dibujo, en el último momento consiguió agarrar su pie pero fue un error de su parte de Sebasu, al ver como el sannin le da una patada soltándolo, cuando Jiraiya pensó que ya lo había vencido el Hyuuga reacciono y con rapidez lo volvió a agarrar del pie y lo lanzo contra los arboles formando un gran estruendo.

" _estaba seguro que lo noquee_ " pensó Jiraiya seriamente saliendo entre la polvareda sin ningún rasguño.

" _Sebasu-san no puedo estar despertándote cada vez que te noqueen, Dattabane_ " hablo Kushina preocupada.

" _Lo sé, si vuelvo a perder la conciencia perderé el senjutsu y será mi derrota_ " miro el sannin para no perder detalle de su contrincante.

De repente Sebasu noto como algo atravesó su brazo derecho, al mirar vio que era una llave roja que se introdujo en el brazo y sintió un gran dolor, haciendo que agarre con fuerza al brazo, antes de perder el conocimiento pudo apreciar un color amarillo entre los árboles.

Con Alexis.

La Uzumaki estaba blanca, se tuvo que sentar para poder asimilar mejor lo que acaba de escuchar, al descubrir que el clan Uchiha quería dar un golpe de estado, era ridículo pero empezó a entender porque el hombre de la máscara se fue sin comprobar si estaba ella muerta o no, estaba ocupado con un plan con los Uchiha y que al final lo consiguió ejecutar. Sin decir nada Alexis se levantó y le dio un guantazo en la cara al Uchiha, sorprendiendo a Itachi que no espero ese gesto.

"¡Idiota, Idiota!" grito Alexis completamente enojada "si de verdad Jiji-san fracaso y si te quedo sin tiempo, no significaba que la propuesta de Danzou fuera la correcta" apretó los puño con fuerza "solo tenía que detener a los responsables" señalo la chica a su compañero aun enojada.

"Eso no funcionaría, solo retrasaría las cosas y no servía nada alagar la tensión, eso llamaría la atención de otras villas y una futura guerra comenzaría" explico Itachi seriamente.

"¿Participaban todo el clan Uchiha?" pregunto Alexis aun enojada.

"No, los niños y los no ninja no lo sabía, incluso algunos ninjas Uchiha no lo sabían" hablo Itachi con sinceridad.

"Entonces dejaste que mataran a gente que no tenía nada que ver" miro seriamente Alexis a punto de llorar otra vez "no te diste cuenta que te han utilizado" oculto la chica la mirara.

"lo sé" eso sorprendió a la Uzumaki "pero era la única solución que tenía a mano para salvar a Sasuke" miro Itachi a un lado tristemente.

"No, hicieron pensar que era la única solución" salto Alexis al no querer escuchar más.

"Alexis, no había salvación, lo supe en el momento que me culparon de la muerte de Shisui, cuando yo vi cómo se suicidó" explico Itachi dejando sin aliento a la chica.

"¿te culparon? Pero era un hermano para ti" miro Alexis sorprendida.

"Exacto, solo pensaron en ellos mismo sin importar que eso destruiría Konoha y a ellos al mismo tiempo, solo se guiaron por el odio y por el poder, haciéndolo ciego ante la realidad de sus actos" hablo Itachi con un tono de decepción de su clan.

"Pero no todos ellos, algunos tenía con la voluntad de fuego y no el odio, como Izumi, Shinsui y tu" hablo Alexis llorando levemente.

"Alexis por honor a ellos dos no puede salir la verdad a la luz, sería un insulto a ellos que lucharon no solo por el clan si no por konoha, además quiero hacer pensar a Sasuke que el clan eran grandes ninjas con un gran sentido de la justicia y de honor, un clan que merece la pena en respectar y admirar, por eso llevo toda la culpa y me llevare la verdad a la tumba" hablo el Uchiha con mucha seriedad.

"Itachi" murmuro la chica sorprendida "cree que me voy a quedar quieta al saber la verdad" miro la chica con una mirara de determinación.

"Aunque lo sepa, no hay forma de demostrarlo, el único que podía confirmar mis palabras era el tercer Hokage y está muerto" dijo Itachi que acaricio la mejilla de la chica.

"Escúchame Itachi, tal vez tú te has rendido pero no yo" disponía a seguir cuando Itachi lo beso en sus labios y se dio cuenta Alexis el motivo de ese gesto, era el primero y también el ultimo que se darían.

"se acabó el tiempo, Adiós" dijo Itachi desapareciendo entre cuervos que salía de su cuerpo.

"Itachi no voy a rendirme, voy a luchar y prometo que volveremos a vernos" dijo Alexis entre lágrimas "sabes muy bien que los Uzumakis somos muy cabezones y cumplimos la promesa aunque parezca imposible, ¿lo entiende? Por eso juro que te salvare y nos volveremos a ver sin que tenga que llevar esa carga, lo escucha, no pienso rendirme" miro Alexis a sus manos que tenía su pluma que utilizo para localizar al Uchiha con anterioridad.

" _gracias y por favor cuida de mi hermano por favor_ " escucho la voz de Itachi entre la brisa de la noche.

Alexis se quedó mirando a la luna llorando levemente, cuando de repente escucho un estruendo entre los árboles y rápidamente se secó las lágrimas y se puso en guardia. De repente apareció una figura humana que atrapo en el acto y se dio cuenta que era Jiraiya, aunque tenía algunos rasguño se podía ver que estaba bien, pero su expresión estaba en blanco como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" pregunto la chica cuando ve algo entre los arboles "¿Oka-san?" miro Alexis sorprendida al ver algo rojo entre la vegetación.

Kushina apareció entre los arboles con un aura oscuro, mientras su pelo se dividía en nueve colas, Alexis al verla quería saltar sobre su madre felizmente al verla viva, pero noto que tenía la ropa de Sebasu y que le quedaba un poco grande haciendo que la pelirroja estuviera sujetando para que no le cayera el pantalón al suelo.

"maldito pervertido, como te atreves a tocarme los pechos, Dattabane" dijo Kushina entrado en modo Habanero sangrienta con las cadenas apuntando al peliblanco.

"Yo pensé que era falsa, después de todo dijeron que moriste" miro el sannin asustado escondiendo detrás de Alexis, mientras la chica miraba en shock.

"¡¿Qué tocaste que?!" dijo Alexis entrando en modo asesina con cadenas negras apuntando al sannin.

"Yo…Yo…" miro Jiraiya que no tenía escapatoria antes dos usuario de Kongō Fūsa. "Yo pensé que Sebasu utilizo un hengen para ganar tiempo" hablo el sannin con la mayor sinceridad que tenía en ese momento.

"Sebasu no es un pervertido como tú" dijeron Alexis y Kushina al mismo tiempo y hacia un gancho en equipo mandando a volar al viejo verde.

"hablando de eso, ¿Por qué tiene la ropa de Sebasu?" pregunto Alexis confundida cuando termino de mandar a volar al sannin.

"porque este cuerpo es el suyo y no el mío" rio Kushina algo nerviosa e intento colocar la camisa y el pantalón bien pero le resultaba difícil.

"¿quiere decir que habéis intercambiado de lugar?" parpadeo la rubia sorprendida.

"Si, Dattabane" salto la pelirroja alegremente olvidando en sujetar el pantalón y noto un frescor abajo "maldición no sabía que pasaría esto con la segunda llave, Dattabane" se sonrojo Kushina volviendo a ponerse el pantalón en su sitio.

"¿segunda llave?, ¿Dónde lo conseguisteis?" pregunto Alexis interesada.

"Ni idea, estaba en mitad del combate cuando de repente aparecí afuera" entonces empieza a notar algo raro "creo que estoy volviendo adentro" miro Kushina su mano que estaba cambiando un poco.

Alexis vio como el pelo de Kushina se empezó a cortar y cambia poco a poco a un color azul, también vio como el pecho y cintura disminuía hasta acabar con las características de un chico y que los brazos y piernas empezaron a ganar volumen de músculos, al terminar Sebasu estaba de vuelta, cuando Alexis disponía a preguntar, Sebasu cayó al suelo inconsciente asustando levemente a su compañera.

Al día siguiente…

Alexis estaba esperando a que Sebasu despertara, no había dormido nada esta noche por todo lo que sucedió ayer, cuando nota que el hyuuga estaba despertando.

"bueno días" hablo Alexis con una sonrisa.

"no dormiste, ¿Verdad?" hablo Sebasu al notar la mirada de cansancio de su amiga.

"Después que paso esta noche era difícil que durmiera" confeso Alexis mirando levemente a la ventana.

"¿qué paso con Jiraiya? No recuerdo como acabo el combate" intento Sebasu recodar que paso.

"¿Jiraiya?" la chica dio una sonrisa que asusto a su compañero cuando la rubia abrió una puerta y ve al sannin vendado como una momia "se atrevió pasar la línea y antes de preguntar fue la línea de mi paciencia" confeso Alexis tranquilamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

" _Se atrevió tocarme la delantera, Dattabane_ " salto Kushina enojada sorprendiendo al hyuuga.

"¡¿Qué?!," salto Sebasu enojado por el gesto del sannin pero se calma un poco "eso significa que cambiamos de lugar" medito el hyuuga seriamente.

"Si vamos hablar los tres" hablo Alexis sentándose al frente de su amigo.

Sebasu se sentó y coloco el puño derecho en la frente de Alexis.

De repente los tres estaba en el campo de flores debajo del gran árbol, Alexis explico que pasó con Itachi y porque actuó de esa forma, al terminar se podía ver como su madre se levantó y golpeo fuertemente contra el árbol derribándolo.

"Fugakubaka ¿Por qué hiciste esa tontería?" apretó fuertemente los puños "y Mikoto ¿cómo dejaste convencer por ese idiota?" cayo de rodilla llorando, haciendo que Alexis fuera con su madre para consolarla.

"podríamos hacer una cosa" hablo Sebasu después de meditar la información que había obtenido.

"hacer que toda la culpa caiga sobre el enmascarado, ¿verdad?" salto Alexis alegre en saber que su amigo estaba pensando lo mismo que ella.

"Si, podríamos decir que él fue quien mato los demás del clan, mientras Itachi mato a los malvados, pero eso dejaría en mal lugar al clan" piensa un poco el hyuuga "también podríamos decir que el enmascarado controlo a Itachi para que matara a algunos mientras que el mato el resto del clan"

"Ese último me gusta más y en parte es verdad" hablo Alexis al ver que había esperanza para ella e Itachi.

"hay un problema con eso, Dattabane" intervino Kushina de repente confundiendo a los dos chicos. "los alto cargo de Konoha no dejara que Itachi sea inocente por temor a que la verdad salga a la luz" explico la pelirroja seriamente.

"Ese Danzo merece la muerte" murmuro Alexis soltando su instinto asesino.

"Alexis si te altera no podrás estar aquí" hablo Sebasu intentando calmar a su amiga.

"cambiando de tema, ¿Quién tenía la segunda llave y como pudo utilizarla?" pregunto Alexis confundida aunque aún estaba enojada.

"no lo sé, estaba muy atenta en el combate para ayudar a Sebasu-san" hablo Kushina sinceramente y miro a sus muñecas al ver que la dos cadenas estaba rotas y solo quedaban la que ataban sus tobillos.

"Fue Naruko" hablo Sebasu seriamente sorprendiendo a la dos mujeres "vi algo amarillo y los único que sabe de la verdad de Kushina-san es ella, la pregunta es ¿Por qué tenía la segunda llave?" medito el hyuuga seriamente.

"descubrimos que la segunda llave era algo relacionado con la sangre aunque no entendíamos en que términos" hablo Alexis cuando nota un detalle importante "cuando nación Naruko ¿Qué utilizamos para el ritual para devolver a la vida a Naru-chan?" pregunto Alexis temiendo que fuera lo que estaba pensando.

"creo que fue pelo de tu padre y sangre de tu…." Se quedó callado Sebasu al darse cuenta de ese detalle.

"espera, espera, estáis diciendo que Naruko fue creada a base del pelo de Mina-chan y con mi sangre, Dattabane" salto Kushina sorprendida, sabía quién era Naruko pero no sabía cómo había nacido.

"cuando este de vuelta Oka-san entre los vivos te diré que paso exactamente" hablo Alexis para calmar a su madre.

"Alexis" hablo Sebasu de repente llamando la atención de las chicas "noto algo" gruño levemente el hyuuga "algo pervertido" dijo con una vena en la frente dejando a las dos chicas en shock.

De repente Sebasu y Alexis volvieron al mundo real y vio Alexis como dos manos estaba desde atrás a punto de tocar su pecho.

Jiraiya se puso detrás de la chica y estaba pensando en tocar o no el pecho, pero al menos desde donde estaba ya sabía que medidas tenía cuando noto que sus dos manos fueron agarradas por la chica.

"¡idiota!" salto la rubia que golpeó fuertemente en el abdomen tumbándolo en el suelo "¡no puedo ni hablar con mi madre tranquilamente!" dijo Alexis enojada.

"lo siento, no pude resistir en ver a una bella mujer estando tan quieta, parecía una diosa" murmuro Jiraiya soportando el dolor del golpe.

"diciéndome piropo no va hacer que te perdone" respondió Alexis que empezó a pisar al sannin como si fuera una cucaracha aunque estaba algo sonrojada porque recordó que eso le decía mucho su madre y su padre con cariño.

" _déjame cambiar, Dattabane_ " salto Kushina enojada.

" _No puedo, no tengo chakra suficiente para el cambio_ " suspiro Sebasu al ver como el sannin pedía clemencia a la chica.

" _¿he?"_ parpadeo la pelirroja confundida.

" _me di cuenta que el chakra que perdí ayer fue por el cambio y más el que tu utilizaste_ " explico Sebasu ya serio.

" _¿quiere decir que no tengo mis reserve de chakra si no las tuyas?_ " hablo Kushina sorprendida pero entendió porque no tenía la misma fuerza cuando estaba viva.

" _si y por eso solo puedo mantener 30 minutos aproximadamente si no combate_ " calculo el hyuuga el tiempo que podría hacer que Kushina estuviera fuera del paisaje.

"y que no vuelva a hacerlo" termino Alexis al ver como el sannin estaba vivo pero irreconocible. "vamos a ver como esta Naruko" hablo la rubia más calmada al dar una paliza al sannin.

Continuara….

* * *

Sección de Reviews.

Naruto miraba a todos lados, no podía encontrar el autor por ningún lado, quería quejarse al no salir en el capítulo pero no había ni rastro.

"alguna novedad, Yoshimi-san" miro el Uzumaki hacia arriba para ver que el animal estaba en la cabeza de su señor.

"No, no huelo a nadie solo a Sebasu-san" hablo la zorrita cuando apareció el nombrado.

"¿sabes dónde está el autor?" pregunto Naruto al hyuuga.

"Si, escondiéndose de Kushina y Alexis, vio la paliza que dio al sannin sapo cuando termino el capítulo y temió que le hiciera lo mismo" respondió Sebasu tranquilamente.

"entonces responderemos nosotros a los reviews" hablo la zorrita que movía la cola con alegría.

" **CCSakuraforever:** gracias y seré mucho más fuerte, Dattabayo" salto Naruto

" **Luisdox:** no te preocupes el avance es lento por ahora porque está en el arco de los sannin a partir de aquí Naruto-san pasara por un infierno de entrenamiento y al contrario de la serie el sí subirá rango ninja y será un ninja más variado" sonrió Sebasu con normalidad mientras el Uzumaki empezó a temer por su vida. "sobre los celos es porque sintió que tenía más cuidado con Sasuke que con él, pero recuerda que Naruto-san es nuevo en tener hermanas y por eso puede malinterpretar las cosas y provocar celos que tal vez no sería si él se fijara mejor y mi pelea contra Ero-sennin y la charla con Alexis espero que sea de tu agrado" hablo Sebasu con tranquilidad.

" **NJMC91** : espero que te guste la charla que tuvieron Nee-chan y Itachi-san y sobre el sexy no jutsu por favor no lo comente a mi madre tengo la impresión que pasare mal y sabré porque mi madre tiene el nombre de habanero sangrienta" dijo Naruto con temor "Ero-sennin pedio por pervertido y espero que Nee-chan tenga otro castigo además de la paliza que le dio hace poco" miro levemente enojado por haber echo eso a su familia.

" **Zafir09** : gracias por el vestido y castigar a ese pervertido" hablo Yoshimi feliz con sus colas "pregunte a Alexis-san porque Naruko hizo eso y me dijo la Uzumaki mayor que ella se levantaba la falda para enseñar a Alexis si le quedaba bien su ropa interior(debido que a veces se lo ponía mal), debido a que Alexis era una niña y Naruko apenas de 4 años y viviendo ellas solas(sin contar a Sebasu) sin contacto a los demás Alexis pensó que no pasaría nada con esa actitud y pensó que era cosa de la edad al no tener vergüenza y con el tiempo desaparecería esa manía" suspiro Yoshimi preocupada "al crecer vio que Naruko no siente vergüenza haciendo ese gesto y empezó Alexis y Sebasu a regañar, por eso no lo hace más pero de vez en cuando lo hace inconscientemente." Explico la zorrita preocupada que Naruko no tuviera tanta vergüenza.

"con esto nos despedimos" hablaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

"No te incomodaba que Naruko hiciera eso, Dattabayo" hablo Naruto no muy seguro del Hyuuga

"Lo veo como mi hermana menor, por eso no me molestaba pero ahora que está dejando de ser una niña estoy preocupado" dijo Sebasu completamente preocupado.

" _debe de ser un hermano parece un padre_ " pensaron Naruto y Yoshimi al mismo tiempo.

En otro lugar…

"se me escapo, Dattabane" salto Kushina enojada entrando en modo Habanero sangrienta.

"Utilizo a al pervertido para escapar" señalo Alexis un bulto que supuestamente era Jiraiya.

"en el próximo lo pillamos y are que Mina-chan venga conmigo, Dattabane" sonrió Kushina de forma diabólica.

"y yo a Ita-chan" sonrió Alexis de la misma forma.

No muy lejos el autor se asomó levemente de una esquina y mira de reojo a la dos mujeres.

"pero que culpa tengo que el sannin sea un pervertido" lloro el hombre con lagrima de cocodrilo.

PD: quiero aclarar que Izumi Uchiha es en realidad la novia de Itachi, salió tanto en la Novela de Itachi y en el anime (hace poco), aunque hay una diferencia entre el anime y la novela y es su muerte, en el caso en el anime Obito fue quien lo mato (según leí), mientras en la novela Itachi la colocó en un potente Tsukuyomi donde vivía la totalidad de su vida en 0.000000001 / th de segundo. En su sueño, ella se convirtió en un Chunin , se retiró de la vida shinobi para convertirse en la esposa de Itachi y criar a sus hijos, y vivió para convertirse en ochenta años antes de morir de vejez junto a Itachi. Debido a que su mente se había apartado de la realidad de una manera tal, Izumi se desplomó en los brazos de Itachi moribundos. Izumi agradeció a Itachi por darle la vida que quería con él, incluso si era un sueño, y Itachi le dio las gracias por amarlo como ella falleció en paz, eso me dejo en shock y peor en saber que Itachi quería salvarla también pero Danzou(creo que empiezo a odiar más a este tipo) le permitió solo a Sasuke, (según entendí), también ella era unos de los pocos Uchiha que no cayó en el odio y heredo la voluntad de fuego igual que Shinsui y Itachi, me dan rabia que esos tres siendo tan buenas personas murieran de esa forma, mientras que Madara y Tobi vivieron jodiendo a los demás, por eso no pude evitarlo ponerlo aquí y poner una relación parecida a Ino y Sakura con sasuke, la diferencia es que ellas si se respetan y son muy amigas entre ellas aun cuando están enamorada del mismo chico.

"¡Aquí está!" salto Alexis señalando al Autor.

"pies para que os quiero" salió corriendo siendo perseguido por Alexis y Kushina.


	24. capi especial

Bienvenidos este capítulo es para celebrar que el fics ha sido visto por 10.000 personas (según fanfiction) no tiene que ver con las historia del fics, por lo tanto empieza el especial de las agua termales del clan Uzumaki.

* * *

En la residencia Uzumaki.

Naruto recibió una invitación, según la nota solo el clan Uzumaki podía ir al lugar, aunque cada Uzumaki podía invitar a uno que no era del clan, después de hablar con Alexis decidieron ir a ver el lugar que resultó ser una agua termales.

"es sorprendente" hablo Naruto al entrar y se dio cuenta de un detalle "¿desde cuándo somos tanto?" miro Naruto al ver que estaba Tsunade senju, Kushina Uzumaki, Alexis, Naruko Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, Konoha Uzumaki, Fusö Uzumaki y Miko Uzumaki, sin contar a Sebasu, Yoshimi, Hinata y Izumi Uchiha que no era del clan.

"Mama, ¿Cómo está aquí?" pregunto Alexis al ver a su madre viva y a continuación a su amiga Izumi.

"porque este es un día de descanso y celebración del fics al llegar a 10.000 visitas, por eso todos los Uzumakis sin importa si está vivo no está invitado, Dattabane" sonrió Kushina feliz.

"eso explica porque está Miko-san y Fusö-san" señalo Sebasu a las dos mujeres pelirrojas que había nombrado.

"Cuánto tiempo Miko-san" hablo Kushina a la mujer del primer Hokage.

"Buenas Kushina-san, escuche que te casaste con un Hokage igual que yo" sonrió Miko con elegancia.

"Si qué casualidad, Dattabane" sonrió Kushina levemente nerviosa.

"Abuela me alegra verte" hablo Tsunade alegre de ver a su abuela en su juventud.

"¿Tsunade-san?" miro Miko la parte delantera de la rubia sorprendida y después el resto del cuerpo "eres hermosa, más que yo" hablo la mujer intentando ocultar la sorpresa al ver esa parte del cuerpo.

" _Miko-san sabemos que Tsunade nos gana en bulto_ " pensaron todas las mujeres Uzumakis.

"Soy el único Uzumaki macho" señalo Naruto a si mismo cuando aparece dos persona más.

"Vamos que va a ser tarde para bañarse" hablo Nagato tranquilamente en su forma normal y caminando sin problemas.

"ha sido siglos que no tome un baño en este lugar" hablo un anciano de pelo largo canoso y con barba blanca.

"Ashina-san cuanto tiempo" fue Miko a saludar al anciano dejando el resto del grupo.

"¿Quién era ese hombre?" pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

"Líder del clan Uzumaki en la época del primer Hokage" hablo Tsunade tranquilamente.

"voy a ver a mi hijo" hablo Fusö ir detrás de Nagato.

"me pregunto dónde esta Mina-chan, le invite" se fue Kushina dejando a su familia atrás.

"Dan estoy aquí" salto Tsunade llamando la atención de un hombre alto con el pelo azul claro y largo, con ojos azules.

"¿Cómo os llama?" pregunto Karin a la única Uzumaki nueva que no se había ido del grupo.

"Konoha" hablo la mujer de pelo rojo y ojos negros.

"Vamos tengo ganas de ver como es el balneario, Dattabayo" salto Naruko con alegría.

Al cabo de unos minutos.

Las mujeres y hombre fueron separados, haciendo que las mujeres Uzumakis casadas no pudieran estar con sus enamorados, haciendo estar de mal humor.

"quería más tiempo con Mina-chan, Dattabane" dijo Kushina de mal humor cruzando los brazos.

"yo quería ver a papa, Dattabayo" imito Naruko a su madre.

"¿ella quién es?" pregunto Miko con curiosidad señalando a la pequeña rubia.

"Mi hija menor" hablo Kushina tranquilamente "la chica de allí es mi primera hija y el chico que se parece a mi hija menor es mi único hijo varón, Dattabane" salto la mujer con orgullo.

"tres hijos" parpadeo Miko sorprendido.

"Si, Minato es conocido por su velocidad en el mundo ninja, pero parece que también se aplica en la cama" se rio Tusnade haciendo que Kushina le lanzara una piedra sonrojada, mientras la senju lo esquivo sin dificultar.

"Parece que tu novio le gustaba dar masaje" contraataco Kushina señalado los senos de la sannin.

"que le voy a ser si él le gusta "hablo Tsunade con orgullo sobre su delantera.

"Yoshimi-san me siento inferior" dijo Naruko al notar que todas las mujeres adulta estaban bien desarrollada y más cierta rubia mayor.

"Yo también" murmuro la zorrita en su forma humana y tapándose con vergüenza su pecho.

" _no pueden hablar de otro tema_ " pensó Hinata sonrojada.

"¿eh?" salto Karin al notar una cosa "¿Cómo puede tener más que yo?" señalo Karin al pecho de Hinata.

"tiene razón tiene más que nosotras cuando teníamos su edad" hablaron todas las mujeres al mismo tiempo.

"hola" salto una niña alegremente con el mismo pelo que Hinata pero sus mejillas tenía dos rallas y sus ojos eran azules.

"¿Quién eres?" hablo Konoha al estar a su lado y evitando que Hinata sintiera más vergüenza.

"me llamo Himawari Uzumaki" sonrió la pequeña con la sonrisa Uzumaki.

"que mona" salto Kushina abrazando tiernamente a la nueva niña.

"Oba-chan me está ahogando" intento Himawari en respirar.

"¿oba-chan?, ¿quiere decir que eres mi nieta?" pregunto Kushina en shock.

"Sip" salto la pequeña Uzumaki feliz.

"¿eres mi hija?" pregunto Naruko con curiosidad.

"No soy tu sobrina" hablo Himawari sin dejar su sonrisa.

"¿yo?" señalo Alexis a su misma levemente sonrojada.

"no, ella" señalo Himawari a Hinata.

Hinata miro a los lados pensando que era otra persona que estaba a su lado, al notar que era ella se dio cuenta que la única forma de ser la madre de esa niña y que fuera abuela de Kushina era que el padre de la pequeña fuera Naruto y si era Naruto significaba que estaba casada con ella, provocando que se desmayara completamente roja.

"¡HINATA!" saltaron todas las mujeres preocupadas de que se ahogara en el agua.

En el lado de los hombres.

Se podía ver a Hashirama, Naruto y un niño llamado Boruto jugando a un juego con entusiasmos, mientras Minato estaba viéndolo algo nervioso al ver que el primer Hokage tenía la misma personalidad que su hijo y en menor grado el pequeño.

"Al menos sé que si Naruto es Hokage no pasara nada" se metió Minato en el agua.

"escuche que el primer Hokage era alguien con gran estudiamos y amabilidad" hablo Itachi tranquilamente "pero se queda corto" se relajó el Uchiha con el agua de las termas, mientras Ashina afirmaba ese hecho.

"ese es el último alumno de Jiriaya-san" miro Nagato con curiosidad.

"Hola" hablo Dan de repente llamando la atención de todo los hombres "una pequeña pregunta" mira a todo los hombres "nadie habla comentado a Jiriaya-san que aquí hay chicas sexy, ¿verdad?" pregunto Dan preocupado.

"dios Naruto lo comento" se tapó la cara Sebasu al recodar eso.

"Pero solo un Uzumaki puede entrar aquí, Dattabayo" miro Naruto confundido.

"no debería subestimar su nivel de pervertido" hablo Minato recordando la veces que evito que viera a Kushina cuando se duchaba en su casa, aun cuando había colocado sellos en todo sitios.

"si consigue entrar va a ser un infierno" murmuro Hashirama al recodar como se enojó una vez su mujer.

"creo que voy a volver" hablo Sebasu con temor de la catástrofe.

De repente noto los hombres que no había ningún ruido en el lado de las mujeres, cuando de repente se rompió la pared y apareció un hombre de pelo blanco con dos líneas rojas en vertical, haciendo que todos los hombres se levantara de golpe.

"Jiraiya hoy mueres" salto Tsunade con el sello de su frente activada.

"maldito pervertido" dijo Kushina con las cadenas igual que Alexis.

"ese hombre no valora su vida" hablo Miko con varios sellos en sus manos.

"no te preocupes nosotras os cuidamos de ese pervertido" hablo Konoha junto con Izumi y Fugö que estaba protegiendo a Hinata, Yoshimi y Karin.

Sin saber, todo el mundo se dio cuenta que estaba delante de su pareja desnuda, solo el vapor de agua dificultaba la visibilidad pero eso no provocó que las mujeres junto con sus seres querido se sonrojara y en shock.

"¿he?, Porque todos los hombres casados y con novia tiene esa gran sal..." se pudo apreciar como Kushina tapo la boca de su hija menor con vergüenza al refería a cierta zona del hombre.

"salchicha" termino Himawara haciendo que todas las mujeres se sonrojara al máximo.

"abuela sí que elegiste a un gran hombre" dijo Tsunade haciendo un gesto con las manos para referirse a esa cosa.

"pues el tuyo no se queda corto" contraataco Miko a la palabras de su nieta.

"Podéis parar de hablar de eso" salto Alexis sonrojada y utilizo sus cadenas para taparse.

"Alexis toma" Izumi dio una toalla a su amiga y pudo ver que el Uchiha ya tenía la suya puesta.

"Ayuda Hinata-san se ha desmayado por ver a Naru-chan" hablo Yoshimi sujetando a la pobre hyuuga que estaba roja como un tomate.

"ahora no me podre casarme" hablo Karin en una esquina tristemente mientras Fugö y Konoha lo intentaba animarla.

"¿Por qué no decís algo?, Dattabane" pregunto Kushina entre enojada y avergonzada.

"porque esta Ok" hablo Naruko con una sonrisa.

Al terminar de hablar la pequeña se vio como Minato(que vio a Kushina), Itachi(Alexis y Izumi), Hashirama (Miko), Dan(Tsunade) y Naruto (Hinata) se desmayaron con un hilillo de sangre en la nariz felizmente, mientras Ashina, Nagato, Boruto y Sebasu hicieron una sustitución dejando a un tronco con una toalla puesta, demostrando su miedo por la ira de la mujeres.

"Oba-chan se escapa" señalo Himawari como el sannin sapo intentaba escapar sin llamar la atención.

"A por el" saltaron todas la mujeres Uzumakis persiguiendo a ero-sennin.

Cuando todo se calmó, se pudo apreciar que solo estaba Alexis, Izumi y las menores.

"¿Por qué no lo perseguiste?, odia a los pervertidos" hablo la chica Uchiha confundida a su amiga.

"lo aria, pero me preocupa que Ita-chan y los demás se ahoguen" señala Alexis a los desmayados. "además **cuando lo atrape será mi turno de matarlo** " hablo la Uzumaki mayor con una siniestra voz incomodando un poco a su amiga.

Más tarde, se podía ver como las mujeres ya vestidas, estaba ayudando a sus maridos también vestidos y también estaba las parejas que estaba en proceso de casarse también.

"no puedo creer que os escapara ese pervertido" hablo Alexis mirando a las mujeres Uzumakis, mientras tenía la cabeza de Itachi en sus muslos e Izumi le estaba dando aire al chico para aliviar un poco.

"si, su nivel de camuflaje es perfecto, Dattabane" jugaba Kushina levemente con el pelo de Minato para calmarse, mientras el hombre estaba igual que Itachi en los muslo de su esposa.

"no puedo creer que puede burlar a mi sensores de pensamiento negativo" hablo Miko con Hashirama de la misma forma que los demás.

"¿quiere decir que pensar de forma pervertida no es nada negativo?" pregunto Tsunade sorprendida, teniendo a Dan entre sus piernas.

"si fuera tan negativo, sabría si su marido es o no un pervertido, Dattabayo" hablo Naruko tranquilamente que estaba jugando con Himawari y Boruto.

"Tiene razón" saltaron todas las mujeres casadas.

De repente tocaron la puerta y vieron a entrar a los que no se desmayaron.

"¿lo encontraste?" pregunto Alexis a su amigo Hyuuga.

"no, pero se cómo consiguió entrar" Sebasu saco una entrada de su bolsillo sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"ese es un boleto especial, solo los vid puede tenerlo, ¿Cómo lo consiguió?" pregunto Konoha, que estaba con Yoshimi dando aire a Naruto y Hinata que estaba sentado en el banco juntos, pero la pareja de jóvenes estaba fuera de combate.

"madre me tengo que ir, ojalas nos viéramos más adelante" se despido Nagato tristemente.

"Veo que llegaste a ser tan guapo como su padre, yo también me tengo que ir" hablo Fugö igual de triste mientras volvía al mundo de los muertos.

"Alexis yo también me tengo que ir" hablo Izumi que acaricio levemente la cabeza de Itachi empezando a desaparecer.

"nos volveremos a ver" sonrió Alexis tristemente mientras su amiga afirmaba con la cabeza.

"nosotros nos vamos" saltaron Himawari y Boruto que fueron hacían una bella mujer sorprendiendo que era Hinata del futuro que fue a recoger a sus hijos.

"dios, sí que se buscó una buena mujer" parpadeo Tsunade al ver como de bella era la futura mujer de Naruto.

Sin más los hombres se despertaron y se despidieron de su pareja para volver a ver más adelante.

En un lugar oscuro

"muajajaj con esto seré millonario" hablo Jiraiya con fotos en sus manos de todas las mujeres que estaban en ese momento en el balneario

En otro lugar.

Se podía ver el autor con un gran chichón en la cabeza en el suelo, mientras en la mano tenía un sobre vacío con la marca Uzumaki, indicando que el boleto robado era de él.

¿Fin?


	25. Chapter 24

Capítulo 24

* * *

Alexis y Sebasu fueron a la habitación de Naruko, al tocar a la puerta la pequeña no respondió, preocupando a los dos adultos que volvieron a tocar.

"Ya voy, Dattabayo" murmuro Naruko débilmente detrás de la puerta.

"¿puede abrir la puerta? Necesitamos hablar" hablo Alexis tranquilamente aunque escuchar la voz de la pequeña no le dejo buena impresión.

"tengo sueño" respondió la pequeña solo abriendo levemente la puerta.

Sin embargo los dos adulto notaron por la rajilla de la puerta que la pequeña estaba algo pálida y con ojeras, preocupado mucho más a los adulto, que volvieron a insistir pero la pequeña se negaba.

"Naruko sabemos que estuviste en el bosque" dijo Sebasu seriamente haciendo que la niña cerrara la puerta pero se podía escuchar un clic indicando que había abierto la puerta.

Al entrar vieron a Naruko en la cama intentando ocultarse, Sebasu y Alexis sabía que cada vez que hacia eso es porque había hecho algo que no estaba bien, preocupando a los dos adultos.

"Naruko-chan no nos vamos a enojar, por eso asómate" dijo Alexis poniéndose al lado de la cama junto con su compañero.

"¿de verdad?, Dattabayo" murmuro la pequeña debajo de la sabanas.

"Lo prometemos" hablo Sebasu seriamente para dar a entender a la pequeña que lo decían enserio.

Al asomarse se pudo apreciar que estaba más pálida de lo que pensaron, también las ojeras y que la pequeña no paraba de tiritar y notaron que tenía un vendaje en su brazo derecho.

"Naruko" miro la pequeña a su hermana mayor "escuche a Sebasu que estuviste en el bosque, también tuviste algo que ver con la segunda llave, ¿verdad?" pregunto Alexis seriamente mientras la pequeña afirma con la cabeza.

"¿Tu sangre era la segunda llave?" pregunto Sebasu seriamente pero hablo amablemente para no incomodar a Naruko.

"Hai" afirmo la pequeña preocupada por la regañina.

"debiste decirnos, podría hacerte mucho daño" acaricio Alexis a su hermana menor con cariño.

"Pero quería ver a Oka-san" hablo Naruko de repente "Alexisne-chan puede verlo cada vez que quiera, Naruni-san pudo verla por un segundo pero yo, soy el único que no lo vio, ¿es debido a lo que soy?" pregunto la pequeña conteniendo las lágrimas.

"no, no diga eso ni en broma" abrazo Alexis a su hermana menor, cuando de repente dos brazos abrazaron con ternura a la dos chicas.

"Tiene razón Alexis, diga lo que diga sois mis hijas, Dattabane" hablo Kushina abrazando a sus dos hijas tiernamente.

"Oka-san" miraron Alexis y Naruko sorprendida.

"vamos, vamos a descansar" murmuro con naturalizad la pelirroja haciendo que poco a poco sus dos hija se duerma utilizando los muslo de su madre como almohada sin saber que era un genjutsu que utilizo la mujer. " _Perdona Sebasu, apenas te a recuperado y he hecho que gaste el chakra que as recuperado_ " pensó Kushina tristemente mientras acariciada a sus hijas con ternura.

"No tiene que disculparte" respondió Sebasu asumiendo el control de su cuerpo "esas dos solo necesitaba escuchar tus palabras, nada más" miro como la dos chicas aun dormía en sus pies.

Ya pasaron tres semanas, en ese tiempo Naruto consiguió completar dos paso de los tres para completar el rasengan, también Naruko estuvo en cama para recuperarse y Alexis se quedó a su cuidado, dejando a Sebasu solo que decidió suspender los entrenamiento del rubio para que se dedicara completamente con el rasengan.

En un lugar de la ciudad, Sebasu caminaba mirando a los lados junto con Yoshimi en su forma humana, Jiraiya había dicho a todos que Naruto había conseguido completar dos fases del rasengan, haciendo que Alexis y Naruko se sienta orgulloso.

"solo giramos a esa esquina y estará la tienda con repuesto de médicos" explico el hyuuga tranquilamente.

"Si, se acabó las vendas, aunque ya me recupere, tengo que estar lista si Naruto-san se lesiona" dijo la zorrita dando saltito de alegría, tenía el vestido que le dieron de ese lugar y fue modificado para poder sacar su cola, aunque la gente le mirara raro ella lo ignoraba.

"espero que no escuche Naruko, ella diría que es derecho de una hermana menor" sonrió Sebasu levemente nervioso.

"no te preocupes, hicimos un pacto en que curaríamos las dos en caso que Naruto-san salga herido" respondió Yoshimi moviendo su cola felizmente llamando más la atención de la gente.

En el Hostal.

Alexis fue a la habitación de su hermana menor, al entrar vio como la pequeña sonrió y se levantó de la cama felizmente y la brazo con alegría.

"¿Cómo está?" pregunto Alexis con una gran sonrisa.

"recuperada al 100%, Dattabayo" salto Naruko felizmente.

Alexis miro fijamente a Naruko, pudo ver que su piel aún estaba pálida, pero según su amigo Sebasu su cuerpo estaba recuperado completamente y confiaba que su amigo no se equivocaba con su diagnóstico.

"¿vamos a ver a Naru-chan?" pregunto Alexis con una sonrisa.

"Siii, Dattabayo" salto la niña alegremente.

Al llegar vio Alexis que Naruto estaba hablando con Jiraiya levemente enojado, confundiendo un poco a la Uzumaki mayor que fue a ver qué pasaba.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Alexis al sannin sapo.

"tengo una pista de donde esta Tsunade" respondió Jiraiya seriamente demostrando que decía de verdad.

"¿Dónde?" pregunto Naruko de repente.

"Tanzaku-gai" respondió Jiraiya a la pequeña. "Está cerca debemos salir cuantos antes, no podemos asegurar que se quede mucho tiempo allí" hablo el sannin con sus cosas en la mano.

"Ok, Naruko vamos a recoger nuestra…" se ve a la niña ya con la cosas "alguna veces pienso que eres papa y no mi hermana menor" murmuro Alexis mientras Naruko lo miraba confundida.

Después de decir a Sebasu y a Yoshimi sobre Tsunade fueron a la ciudad, mientras viajaba Naruto estaba practicando el último paso del rasengan, el resto estaba caminando un poco más adelante.

"estamos llegando, Naruko ¿lo percibes?" pregunto Alexis a la pequeña que tenía a Yoshimi en sus brazos.

"puedo sentir una presencia débil, no cabe duda que en esa ciudad hay un Uzumaki o un descendiente de uno" respondió Naruko cerrando los ojos para concentrarse mejor.

"significa que aun esta, esperemos que cuando llegamos aun este allí" hablo Sebasu preocupado.

En la cuidad, Orochimaru había encontrado a Tsunade junto con Shizune.

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo Orochimaru" hablo la rubia tranquilamente.

"Te he estado buscando" miro el sannin serpiente seriamente.

"¿Qué quiere de mi ahora?, No está aquí para hablar de los viejos tiempo, ¿verdad?" hablo Tsunade sin tapujo.

"En efecto, tengo un favor que pedirte" respondió Orochimaru con una sonrisa.

" _Sus latidos son inestable, tiene la cara con síntomas de fiebre, esta fatigado y sus brazos.._." noto Tsunade la marca de la mejilla " _Esa marca solo puede hacer el Kongō Fūsa no jigoku de Alexis, ¿ella está viva?_ " miro la rubia sorprendida.

"Tsunade-sama solo tu puede curarlo" intervino Kaburo amablemente.

"Yo ya me retire, buscar a otro" respondió Tsunade negando por completo.

"ya intentemos, solo tu puede" insistió el peliblanco del sonido.

"ese brazo, No es una herirá normal, ¿Verdad?, ¿Quién lo hizo?" pregunto Tsunade intentando adivinar como fue provocado, pero en parte quería preguntar cómo se hizo la herirá de la mejilla.

"me lo hice mientras mataba al tercer Hokage" respondió Orochimaru seriamente.

"Tu…de verdad" miro Tsunade sorprendida.

"No ponga esa cara, las cosas que tiene forma caen algún día, igual a le personas, tu debería saber ya que las dos persona que más amaba está muerta" hablo el sannin serpiente haciendo que Tsunade se cabreara.

Sin más Shizune ataco a Orochimaru con agujas venenosas, pero fueron bloqueados por Kabuto.

"Cálmate Shizune" miro Tsunade con calma y da una sonrisa a su compañero de equipo "Orochimaru , Todavía eres un egoísta, me conoce muy bien deberían saber que no debería haber dicho eso" sin más da un puñetazo contra la pared que estaba detrás de ella derribándolo "¡Te matare, bastardo!" miro la mujer completamente enojada.

"No estamos para pelear, solo queremos negociar contigo" intento Kabuto calmar a la rubia.

"contare hasta cinco" dijo Tsunade enojada.

"cálmate, nuestra oferta seguro que no es mala" intento el peliblanco calmar a la rubia.

"5…4…3…2…1…" empezó Tsunade a contar

"Puedo devolver a la vida a tu hermano y a la persona que ama" hablo Orochimaru sorprendiendo a la rubia.

Al llegar Alexis vieron que había humo en una zona del pueblo, temiendo lo peor fueron a ver qué había pasado y vieron que el castillo estaba en ruina.

"eso huele a serpiente" hablo Yoshimi gruñendo levemente.

"Orochimaru estuvo aquí" miro seriamente el sannin a los escombro.

"¿esta Tsunade en tu rango Naruko?" pregunto Sebasu preparando el byakugan para mirar si la pequeña afirmara.

"Si" dijo Naruko cerrando los ojos y suspira levemente "está en esa dirección" señalo la pequeña con la mano, haciendo que el hyuuga activara su línea sucesoria.

"en esa dirección hay un bar" desactivo Sebasu su byakugan.

"vamos" dijo Jiraiya seriamente.

Caminaron durante unos minutos y encontraron el bar, al entrar Jiraiya vio una mesa con dos mujeres por lo que se sentó allí haciendo que Naruko, Naruto y Yoshimi pensaba que se sentaba ahí para ligar, pero vio como Sebasu y Alexis sonreía y se sentaron también.

"Jiraiya" dijo sorprendido la rubia y más al ver a Alexis y Sebasu vivos confirmando sus sospechas.

"Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Tsunade" respondió feliz al encontrarla, mientras los tres menores del grupo se sentaba.

"¿Porque está aquí?" hablo Tsunade mirando aun sorprendida.

…Después de comer…

"Hoy me he encontrado con una persona que me trae malos recuerdo" hablo Tsunade de repente llamando la atención del sannin sapo.

"Orochimaru, ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Jiraiya seriamente.

"No mucho, solo hablamos un poco" miro de reojo a Shizune para que se callara.

" _No me gusta esa mirada_ " pensó Alexis y Sebasu al mismo tiempo.

¿Ha que ha venido?" pregunto Tsunade

" Konoha ha decidido que sea la quinta hokage" dijo muy serio el peliblanco

"paso" respondió Tsunade

"recuerdo que en el pasado, te ponías así cuando te invitaba a salir" habla Jiraiya recordando el pasado.

"¡vinimos porque te dan el puesto de hokage y tú lo niegas!" Naruto golpeo la mesa.

"el título de hokage es basura, solo un idiota se convierte en uno" Dijo Tsunade mirando el tejado "lo único que consigues es que te maten" respondió la rubia sin ningún arremetimiento.

Naruto salto sobre la mesa intentando golpearla pero es detenido por Jiraiya, mientras Sebasu tenía los brazos cruzados, pero se podía ver como apretaba mostrando que el comentario le había molestado e intentaba contener a Kushina que había entrado en modo asesina, mientras Naruko no sabía qué hacer ni decir. De repente la cara de Tsunade miro a un lado, Alexis había dado una bocetada y después se levantó para irse, sin embargo se para un momento para mirar levemente a Tsunade.

"Esas palabras provocan que la dos personas que amas se revuelque en sus tumbas" dijo Alexis que se fue, haciendo que Tsunade mire al suelo completamente dolida por las palabras.

"Voy con ella" se levantó Sebasu, sabiendo que tenía que calmar a su compañera pero también para evitar que Kushina saliera fuera de control.

Alexis fue a la afuera de la ciudad dio un grito y de un golpe rompió un árbol, pero al hacerlo se hizo daño en la mano, sin embargo disponía a seguir con la rabieta cuando Sebasu lo detuvo.

"Alexis, cálmate" intento el chico que se calmara su amiga.

"¿Cómo quiere que me calme? A insultado a mi padre delante de mis narices y ha insultado los sueños de mi hermano y mi madre" dijo Alexis con rabia contenida y a punto de llorar.

"Tú también te comportaste así después de enteraste de la muerte de tu familia" ese comentario provoco que dejara de pelear "Pero al contrario que tu ella aun no es capaz de superarlo" vio Sebasu que su amiga se calmó.

"Eso dijo mi madre, ¿verdad?" vio Alexis que su amigo sonrió a un lado nervioso confirmando su sospecha "vamos al hotel a curarme la mano, no creo que Naru-chan y Naruko-chan le agrade ver que tengo la mano lastimada" hablo Alexis ya calmada.

"Si, espero que la cosa mejoraran cuando volvamos" suspiro Sebasu preocupado.

A la mañana siguiente…

Estaba Sebasu, Alexis y Naruko en la habitación, la pequeña Uzumaki estaba explicando que había pasado después de que se fuera los dos adultos.

"¿una apuesta?" pregunto Alexis para asegurar lo que había escuchado.

"Si, Tsunade aposto que si conseguía dominar el rasengan en una semana aceptaría que Narutoni-san podría ser Hokage y le daría su collar, Dattabayo" salto Naruko alegre en saber que Tsunade podría cambiar de opinión sobre su hermano.

"No me gusta nada" murmuro Alexis sintiendo que algo no cuadraba.

" _Ella no apostaría el único recuerdo de su abuelo_ " hablo Kushina igual que preocupada que su hija mayor.

"¿puede sentir algún sentimiento negativo de Orochimaru?" Preguntó Sebasu a la pequeña Uzumaki.

"No, no puedo distinguir entre personas si no son Uzumaki" explico Naruko seriamente "además en esta ciudad hay muchas clases de emociones, que me confunde, sería más fácil si fuera en el campo al ver menos personas" explico Naruko tranquilamente.

"Ya veo, yo utilice mi byakugan, pero nada, no se deja localizar fácilmente esa serpiente" suspiro el hyuuga algo decepcionado.

"llame a Yin y Yang pero sin resultado" Alexis medito seriamente para adivinar donde estaría el sannin serpiente.

"Hola" apareció Jiraiya tranquilamente "¿ya te calmaste?" preguntó el sannin a la Uzumaki mayor.

"si me calme pero mi opinión no cambia" Alexis gruño levemente al recodar las palabras de Tsunade.

"esta noche he quedado para beber con ella, ¿venir?" pregunto a los dos adultos.

"¿puedo ir?, Dattabayo" salto la pequeña queriendo ir con los adultos

"No, solo adulto" hablo Jiraiya seriamente.

"debería pedir a Naru-nisan que me enseñe el sexy no jutsu" murmuro Naruko inflando los mofletes al ser renegada a la fiesta.

"¿he?" salto Sebasu al escuchar igual que Kushina en su interior "¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Sebasu con interés.

"o si esa magnífica figura, de chica sexy y de grande melones no tanto como Tsunade pero suficiente para la imaginación" recordara Jiraiya haciendo unos gesto con la manos y con un hilillo de sangre que salía por su nariz

"¿Qué?, ¿Qué?" dijo Kushina cambiando por Sebasu que había decidido esconderse en su mente por miedo que pasaría a continuación.

"Si Oni-chan invento un jutsu que hacia parecer a mi teniendo 18 años desnuda con gran bulto o era 16 años" murmuro Naruko confundida.

"¡NARUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!" salto Kushina enojada dispuesto a ir a por su hijo, pero es detenida por Jiraiya y por Alexis.

"Cálmate, esa técnica fue lo único que se le ocurría para llamar la atención cuando no estábamos nosotros, desde que estamos a su lado no volvió a utilizarlo" hablo Alexis con calma.

"Si, para eso tuvo que entrenar mucho" salto Jiraiya añadiendo más leña, enojando a Alexis que intentaba calmar a su madre.

"Jiraiya" hablo Kishina de repente "espero que esa mano que está en mi trasero no sea tuya" se podía ver como su pelo rojo se dividía en nueve colas.

"¡AH!" miro Jiraiya sorprendido "No que va" dijo el sannin silbando disimuladamente.

"maldito Ero-sennin" Kushina lanzo una patada que lo mando al sannin al cielo sin dificultar.

"Touchdown" dijo Naruko saltando con dos pompones en sus manos.

"¿ _Dónde ha sacado eso_?"penso Alexis, viendo como Kushina y Naruko celebra la jugada con alegría.

Después de que Jiraiya se recuperara del golpe fueron a un pequeño puesto, allí se encontraron con Tsunade, se sentaron en el orden de que Sebasu era primero, Tsunade el segundo, Jiraiya el tercero y por ultimo Alexis.

" _ella aún está enojada conmigo_ " pensó Tsunade tristemente al ver que se sentó al lado de Jiraiya antes que a su lado y que no se molestaba en mirar a ella ni una sola vez.

"perdón por la espera" salto el camarero entregando el pedido.

"te ha vuelto más hermosa" miro Jiraiya disimuladamente el pecho de Tsunade.

" _¿Por qué la mayoría de los hombre se fija allí?"_ hablo Kushina enojada en la mente del hyuuga incomodando un poco al chico.

"no has cambiando nada, no voy salir contigo" salto Tsunade con una sonrisa.

"No estoy interesado" hablo el sannin sapo tranquilamente "no me interesa una de 50 años" murmuro Jiraiya ganando un golpe en la nuca de parte de Alexis que lo escucho.

"No hacía falta que me golpeara" protesto el peliblanco levemente mosqueado.

"no diga estupideces" respondió Alexis tomando un trago.

Después de cinco minutos se podía ver como los dos jóvenes estaba levemente borracho igual que los sannin.

"recuerdo aquella vez en que tú me espiaste y te mande un mes en el hospital, espero que no me vuelva a espiar" sonrió Tsunade de forma amenazante incomodando un poco a Jiraiya.

"recuerdo también aquella vez en que te noqueado en una misión por mirar a una chica" se rio Alexis un poco más alto de lo normal.

"Recuerdo aquella vez que te estampaste contra la pared porque el viento levanto una falda a una chica y te quedaste mirando sin prestar atención lo que tenía adelante" hablo Sebasu mirando la copa con demasiada tranquilidad.

"¿Por qué estáis sacando todo lo malo de mí?" pregunto Jiraiya enojado.

"Porque eres un pervertido" respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

De repente tanto Sebasu como Alexis quedaron Ok, por las bebidas.

"que poco aguante" miro Jiraiya, cuando el camarero tose levemente y señala 10 botella de sake que estaba al lado de Alexis "¿Qué? Porque todo los Uzumakis tiene esa gran resistencia" salto el sannin enojado y sintiéndose inferior.

"jajaja ahora te entera porque aguanto más que tu" salto Tsunade con 12 botellas de sake a su lado.

"Tsunade sé que te va a reunirte con Orochimari" ese comentario hizo que Tsunade dejara de beber "lo adivine por la cara de Shizune, no sé qué tipo de trato te ofrecieron, pero no tome una decisión equivocada, quiero ponerte una cosa clara, los Hokages protegieron la villa en épocas difíciles, aun así fueron capaces de traer armonía en esas épocas, porque apostaron sus vidas en sus sueños, tu debería entender eso, pero si por casualidad traiciona a la villa te matare" miro Jiraiya tan seriamente que daba miedo con solo mirar a sus ojos.

"No creo que Tsunane-chan nos traiciones, Dattabane" dijo Kushina tomando una copa de sake tranquilamente, sorprendiendo a Tsunade que pensó que era un genjutsu de mal gusto que el hyuuga estaba haciendo, pero cuando una de la cadenas de Kushina salió de su espalda y rozo su mejilla provocando una rasguño sin sangre, se dio cuenta que no lo era. "quiero hablar contigo a SOLA" agarro Kushina la tela de la camiseta y se lo llevo a rastra a la Senju, dejando a Jiraiya y Alexis en el pequeño puesto.

"Te parece más a tu padre que a tu madre" miro de reojo a la chica que tenía la cabeza contra la mesa "¿Cuánto tiempo va a seguir fingiendo que esta inconsciente Alexis? A tu edad Kushina se bebió 15 botella sin ningún problema" pregunto Jiraiya dando un trago a su sake.

"Mi madre es la única capaz de meter sentido común a Tsunade, pero no pensé que utilizaría a Naruto para recodar a Tsunade a su hermano y su sueño de ser Hokage, no niego que es una buena idea aunque es algo dolorosa al recodar esos recuerdos" hablo Alexis que se levantó y tomo otra copa sin dificultar demostrando que Jiraiya tenía razón.

"lo sé, pero creí que sería tú quien metería sentido común al venir conmigo, pero como tu padre no soy capaz de adivinar lo que pensáis hasta el último momento" suspiro el sannin que decidió dejar de beber al ver que estaba afectando el alcohol más que su compañera.

"es porque solo perdí algunos amigos y familiares" respondió la chica mirando a su copa de sake tristemente "pero no perdí a la persona que más amo solo que fue por mal camino, es distinto a ella, seguro que mis palabras no es lo suficiente para convencerla, pero mi madre perdió su villa, perdió sus familia, perdió a la persona que más ama" apretó levemente la copa "ella entiende ese dolor, por eso sé que mi madre es la indicada para este trabajo" dio otro trago para no pensar en eso.

"como tu padre, no puedo luchar contra esos argumentos" suspiro el sannin ante la derrota.

"¿quiere saber una cosa?" pregunto Alexis cogiendo una botella de sake vacía y sonreía de forma zorruna "puedo beber hasta 17 botellas sin que me afecte por lo que olvídate de intentar meterme mano con la excusa de ayudarme a caminar" sonrió Alexis que se levantó sin complicación para irse a descansar.

"¿he?, ¿tanto se notara mis intenciones?" murmuro Jiraiya abatido al perder una oportunidad de tocar a una bella mujer.

En un lugar del bosque.

Kushina arrastraba a Tsunade con dificultar, la Uzumaki noto fácilmente que no era su cuerpo por la resistencia que tuvo con el alcohol en ese momento y por eso decidió intervenir ante que el pobre hyuuga no pudiera más sin dejarla opción de intervenir, al llegar a un lugar despejado la soltó y cruzo de brazo esperando cualquier cosa de la rubia.

"¿Cómo?" se podía ver como Tsunade estaba confundida "yo sé que está muerta, te vi…" se quedó callara la rubia al recodar en el momento que tuvo que identificar el cuerpo muerto de la Uzumaki.

"Fácil, aunque este aquí este no es mi cuerpo, es el cuerpo de Sebasu-san" respondió Kushina tranquilamente pero empezó su pelo a dividirse en nueve colas "pero eso es lo de menos, acaba de escupir en la cara de mi marido muerto y su sueño, Dattabane" apretó la pelirroja con fuerza sus puños.

"¿estaba escuchando?" miro Tsunade sorprendida

"Cuando no me manifiesto estoy en la cabeza de Sebasu, puedo ver y oír todo lo que él hace, el motivo que se fue, no era para ayudar a mi hija, era para evitar que saliera y te diera un puñetazo" dijo Kushina que lanzo un puñetazo pero la sannin la bloquea, sin embargo Tsunade sintió como un golpe de la nada le da en su mandíbula tumbándola en el suelo "si te duele que te recordara a Dan, ¿Cómo me siento yo al ver como mi sensei insulta a mi marido muerto?, yo no fui quien acabo con él, no fui yo quien a restregado su muerte en tu cara, no fui yo quien se ríe del sueño de tu amor y de tu hermano" miro Kushina a punto de hacerse daño a la manos de tanto apretar.

"¡BASTA!" grito Tsunade ante las palabras de su ex alumna.

"¡NO ERES LA UNICA QUE SUFRE!" agarro Kushina de nuevo a la sannin para levantarla y mirar cara a cara "si tu mueres al menos puede verle en el otro mundo, pero yo…" se ve como Kushina se muerde su labio inferior y a continuación oculta su mirara y apoya en el hombro de la sannin para que no la viera llorar.

Tsunade se dio cuenta que en ese momento que se comportó como una niña inmadura y no solo estaba insultando a los Hokages, también estaba insultando a Dan y a su hermano menor sin querer, haciendo sentirte completamente fatal.

"Lo siento, yo…" intento la sannin disculparse pero la pelirroja no lo dejo.

"Ni una sola palabra, Dattabane" la callo la Uzumaki bruscamente "solo que no acepte el trato de revivir a Dan y a Nawaki a cambio de otra vidas" hablo Kushina seriamente.

"¿Cómo sabe eso?" miro otra vez Tsuande sorprendida.

"Porque revivió a tu abuelo y tu tío abuelo para que se enfrentara contra jiji-san, Dattabane" gruño Kushina al recodar ese momento

"¡profano la tumba de mi abuelo!" salto la sannin enojada al saber eso y entendió porque Hiruzen había perdido. "¡y también el de mi tío abuelo!" de repente un clic se hizo en su cabeza "también a Dan y a Nawaki" murmuro la rubia completamente dolida.

"Tsunade sé que es doloroso no volver a ver a la persona que amas" miro Kushina a un lado triste "pero no creo que ellos desee verte de esa forma, ellos seguro quieran que viva feliz, Mina-chan quería que Naru-chan viviera feliz yo también y por eso Mina-chan dijo que le vieran como un héroe" hablo Kushina recordando esos momento con dolor.

"Kushina, sé que he preguntado antes, pero ¿Cómo está aquí?" pregunto Tsunade con curiosidad y Kushina se da cuenta de eso.

"si es para hacer que Dan o Nawaki este de la misma forma que yo y utilizando tu cuerpo olvídalo, este hecho no fue por mi voluntad" miro la Uzumaki seriamente "y tampoco fue hecho por seres normales, Dattabane" murmuro la pelirroja levemente triste.

"¿Qué me está diciendo?" pregunto Tsunade preocupada

"con el tiempo volveré a la vida pero a cambio de un deber, Dattabane" hablo Kushina claramente preocupando más a la rubia

"¿Cuál deber? ¿Quién planeo todo esto?" pregunto la rubia completamente confundida y preocupada.

"Tsunade, ¿recuerda la diosa protectora de los Uzumaki?" pregunto la pelirroja cambiando de tema confundiendo a la sannin.

"Si mi abuela Miko me comento la Diosa Izanami, ¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?" pregunto Tsunade intentando ver la conexión, cuando una idea se cruza por la cabeza.

"Si Tsunade, fue la Diosa Izanami que me está dando otra vida, con el deber de guiar al nuevo clan Uzumaki que renacerá en Konoha, Dattabane" hablo Kushina seriamente.

"Yo necesito tiempo para asimilarlo" dijo Tsunade levantándose para irse a descansar.

"Lo sé, yo también tarde en asimilarlo, Dattabane" suspiro Kushina al ver que fue mejor de lo que esperaba.

" _mentira_ " se escuchó la voz de Sebasu en su cabeza recordando que ella se lo tomo con tranquilidad haciendo reir levemente.

"una cosa Kushina" hablo Tsunade de repente "ese atuendo no te queda bien" señalo la sannin la camiseta y pantalón oscuro que tenía la Uzumaki.

"aún estamos en proceso de fabricar un sello que me permite cambiar de ropa cada vez que intercambiamos, por ahora solo podemos cambiar la ropa que tiene Sebasu-san en versión para mujeres, Dattabane" explico Kushina el sello que tenía escondido en la muñequera de su brazo derecho.

"Ya veo, me voy" se despidió Tsunade dejando sola a la Uzumaki.

Cuando la pelirroja se aseguró que estaba sola miro hacia el cielo "Mina-chan te hecho mucho de menos" murmuro Kushina con una lagrima circulando por su mejilla, haciendo que Sebasu no dijera nada para no molestarla.

Continuara…..

* * *

Seccion reviews

"buenas soy el autor y tenemos de invitado a Mito Uzumaki y a Tsunade Senju" dijo el Autor con una armadura al escuchar los consejos de NJMC91.

"¿Por qué esta así?" pregunto Mito con curiosidad.

"Para evitar accidentes" respondió el hombre preocupado.

"Ok, vamos por los reviews que necesito ir a beber mi sake" salto Tsunade felizmente haciendo que Miko se llevara una mano a la cara al ver el comportamiento de su nieta.

" **NJMC91** : veo que Kushina-san me escucho cuando dije que tenía que cuidar y conocer todo sobre su hija si quería ayudar, aunque no pensé que lo utilizara en esa ocasiones" sonrió Mito levemente nerviosa "Itachi-san solo dijo eso para poder hacer que Alexis no se metiera en peligro, sabía que si no decían nada investigaría y podría que Danzo hiciera daño por eso, sobre Izumi-san podría salir más adelante pero eso solo si el autor quiere y sobre Naruko-san ya se sabe que le paso y el pobre Naruto-san ya tiene un futuro castigo por esa técnica" hablo Mito con tranquilidad y elegancia.

" **Zafir09** : ¡¿Qué?! Que ese maldito salido toco el busto de mi alumna, espera que pille a ese pervertido sapo" dijo Tsunade con el sello activado.

"Tsunade-san" miro Mito seriamente haciendo que Tsunade desactive la técnica y pida perdón.

"Lo sé, ahora estamos con esto y no te preocupes por Naruto en este capítulo Kushina ya se enteró de la técnica….." se queda pensativo la sannin confundiendo a su abuela "ahora que pienso, esa técnica es perfecta para detectar a pervertidos y sacar información de ellos" hablo Tsunade buscando utilidad a la técnica de Naruto.

"Si, solo que no salga desnuda" se sonrojo Mito levemente avergonzada.

"Si estoy de acuerdo" dijo Tsunade con un leve sonrojo.

" **CCSakuraforever** : gracias espero que este te guste también" sonrió Mito con elegancia.

" **Shadow Noir Wing** : el autor intento que la escena fuera emotiva y veo que consiguió un poco, sobre si Kushina-san tiene algo del poder de Kurama, es un sí, aunque no será gran cosa comparado con los demás y el autor me ha dicho que tiene curiosidad sobre esa idea que ha tenido, sobre la pelea de los tres sannin será algo diferente pero al mismo tiempo igual en algunas cosas y espero que no quite la escena en que rompo la cara a ese cara de serpiente" hablo Tsunade con el puño levando para amenazar el autor, haciendo que Mito suspirara por el comportamiento de su nieta.

"Nos vemos" se despidieron las dos mujeres tranquilamente.

"hasta la próximo sección" se despidió el autor que te quito el casco por el calor que hacia.


	26. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

* * *

Pasaron 6 días desde la charla de Kushina con Tsunade, en ese tiempo Naruto siguió entrenando duramente, Alexis y Kushina estaba preocupada por temor de que se pasara de la línea, pero Yoshimi prometió tener un ojo sobre el para que no hiciera daño, haciendo que Kushina decidiera hacer un pequeño entrenamiento.

Actualmente en el bosque.

Se podía apreciar que Naruko y Kushina estaba luchando, mientras Alexis miraba tranquilamente el combate, de repente los dos contrincantes ejecutaron al mismo tiempo el Kongō Fūsa, cuando las cadenas colisionaron, la de Kushina se rompieron, tanto Alexis como Kushina sabia porque paso eso, mientras la pequeña no espero eso y no pudo evitar que la cadena siguieran su camino hacia la pelirroja provocando un gran estruendo y levantando un gran polvareda.

"¡Oka-san!" salto Naruko preocupada por su madre cuando nota que una de su cadena se tensó.

"No debería dejar que el enemigo agarre tus cadenas, Dattabane" dijo Kushina entre la polvareda sin ningún rasguño.

Kushina con gran fuerza empezó a girar sobre sí misma, arrastrando a Naruko como si fuera un martillo de lanzamiento, cuando vio que tenía suficiente fuerza centrífuga lo lanzo a la pequeña haciendo que chocara contra la copa de un árbol, se podía escuchar como en la copa se rompía algunas ramitas, cuando apareció Naruko atada y colgada de cabeza abajo por su propia cadenas, con los ojos dibujado en remolino.

"eres una novata con el Kongō Fūsa hija mía, Dattabane" sonrió Kushina cuando su respiración se volvió pesada y volvió a ser Sebasu.

"16 minutos y 25 segundos" hablo Alexis mirando el cronometro.

"cinco días y solo aumentamos 1 minutos de duración" se sentó el hyuuga agotado.

"también descubrimos que dependiendo de la técnica que utiliza mi madre, el tiempo se acorta más o menos" hablo la rubia mayor recordando todo los detalles del entrenamiento.

"que alguien me ayude, Dattabayo" grito Naruko con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"Naruko es tu cadena puede hacer que desaparecer" miro Sebasu confundido.

"Pero no soy y gato que cae de pie con un segundo de margen, Dattabayo" entro en rager la pequeña Uzumaki.

Después de ayudar a la pequeña, fueron hacia el hostal caminando.

"Alexisne-chan, ¿Por qué mama no ha dicho nada a Naruni-chan de que puede salir unos momento afuera?" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"Eso es debido para no molestar en su entrenamiento" explico Alexis tranquilamente a su hermana menor.

"¿Por qué se rompió el Kongō Fūsa de mama?" volvió a preguntar la pequeña.

"eso porque es mi cuerpo y no el suyo, haciendo salir un Kongō Fūsa más débil que el original, si intentara ser tan fuerte como era antiguamente acortaría mucho tiempo, dejando los 16 minutos en 2 minutos" respondió Sebasu mirando a la pequeña.

Al llegar vieron como Shizune estaba algo nerviosa, ya sabía por parte de Jiraiya que mañana era la fecha límite sobre el trato con Orochimaru, sin embargo Kushina aseguro que Tsunade no traicionaría después se hablar con ella. Hablaron hasta la noche esperando ver si venia Tsunade o no a dormir, cuando recibió un mensaje de Jiraiya que esta noche tomaría una copas con ella, pero sin invitar a los dos por miedo a tener que volver a pagar la factura del sake, haciendo sonreír levemente nerviosa la Uzumaki mayor.

"¿Podemos dar una vuelta por la noche?, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruko a Sebasu que entendió que lo que quería era estar más tiempo con su madre.

" _Acepta quiero cambiar un poco el atuendo, Dattabane_ " salto Kushina haciendo suspirar al hyuuga.

"Ok, vamos a dar una vuelta" hablo Sebasu que abrió la puerta para que la pequeña pudiera salir primera para después el.

Después de unos minutos apareció Yoshimi llevando a Naruto con dificultar, se había pasado de la línea, cuando estaba mirando a otro lado, por eso la pequeña zorrita se disculpaba varias veces, pero Alexis ánimo diciendo que no era culpa suya, por suerte Tsunade se asomó por la habitación y atendió a Naruto.

"Está exhausto, su mano derecha esta quemada por el chakra, este chico no se levanta hasta pasado mañana" explico Tsunade el diagnostico de su paciente, haciendo que Alexis diera un suspiro aliviado y se sentó al lado de su hermano. "no debí hacer la apuesta, me comporte como una cría" miro la sannin tristemente, llamando la atención de la dos mujeres.

"mañana…" murmuro Shizune, haciendo que Alexis mire de reojo a la pelinegra. "Por favor no vayas" dijo Shizune preocupada.

"¿mañana?" parpadeo Alexis cuando se da cuenta de que hablan "Tsunade no…" noto como la sannin puso su mano sobre el hombro de Alexis.

La Uzumaki noto un pequeño pinchazo en el hombro que Tsunade tocada antes de sentir que perdía el conocimiento.

"Tsunade-sama no pens…" paso la sannin al lado de su asistenta con rapidez dejándola inconsciente.

Por la mañana Naruto se despertó y pudo ver como Alexis estaba dormida al lado suyo y Shizune en el suelo, decidió despertar a su hermana, esta al despertase miro a todo lado confundida y fue con Shizune a despertarla algo alterada, esta al despertarla miro al rubio y se asustó ya que según Tsunade tardaría en recuperarse dos días, pero no fue así ya que el kyuubi lo curo en solo en un día, por lo que era el día de la respuesta de Tsunade ante Orochimaru.

"¿Dónde está Jiraiya-sama?" pregunto Shizune muy agitada, pero la respuesta fue negativa " ¿y Sebasu-sama y Naruko-san?" también fue negativa

"No lo sé, sentí un pequeño pinchazo y me dormir" respondió Alexis bostezando "aun mi cuerpo se niega a despertarse por completo" explico la rubia intentando mantener despierta.

"Te durmió con una droga" respondió Shizune pensándolo bien "no hay tiempo tenemos que buscar a los demás cuanto antes" dijo muy confiada la pelinegra.

Cuando disponía a salir por la ventana un kunai apareció incrustando en el marco de la ventana asustando a todos pero en realidad era ero-sennin, que había sido drogado por Tsunade y antes que Jiraya dijera algo, alguien aterrizo encima de él dejado a todos con la boca abierta.

"Perdón, Ero-sennin" hablo Naruko quitándose encima "pero hay una emergencia, sentí un gran sentimiento negativo y sentí que un Uzumaki se dirigía a esa dirección" explico Naruko preocupada, pero al ver a Alexis suspiro aliviada en saber que no era su hermana.

"¿Dónde está Sebasu?" pregunto Alexis que parpadeaba levemente intentando no dormirse.

"se fue a mirar, me dijo que fuera con vosotros para indicar el camino" explico Naruko él porque estaba aquí.

Con eso Jiraiya y Shizune explicaron que había pasado y se decidieron que Naruko buscara a la futura hokage, mientras en otro lugar ya había empezado el combate de Tsunade contra Orochimaru ya que ella había negado antes la propuesta que había dado la cara-serpiente.

Tsunade se estaba curando de los ataques que recibió de Kabuto, mientras este estaba en el suelo intentando controlar su cuerpo con dificultar por culpa de Tsunade que envió ondas electromagnéticas a su sistema nervioso haciendo difícil saber que parte del cuerpo estaba moviendo.

"no crea que con ese nivel serás capaz de vencerme" dijo Kabuto que se levantó al poder resolver su problema con las señales confusas de su sistema nervioso.

" _¡que! Ya sabe controlar su cuerpo, ese no es un ninja ordinario"_ pensó Tsunade sorprendida.

"Tiene miedo a la sangre, ¿verdad? te mostrare un poco hasta que no pueda moverte" dijo Kabuto apuntando con el Kunai

En ese momento Sebasu apareció dando una patada en la cara de Kabuto mandándolo a volar varios metros de Tsunade.

"interesante pero porque no empezamos por ti" dijo el hyuuga cruzando los brazos y liberando un gran instinto asesino.

"Sebasu-san, Cuánto tiempo sir vernos" hablo Kabuto colocando su gafa en su sitio.

"por desgracia y debí decir a mi sensei que había algo raro en ti desde la primera vez que te vi en el examen Chunnin hace varios años atrás" miro Sebasu poniendo en posición de combate.

"¿piensa resolver ese combate?" Kabuto sonrió falsamente para ocultar sus intenciones.

De repente apareció una cortina de humo, al disipar estaba Jiraiya y los demás entre Tsunade y Sebasu.

"llegamos a tiempo, Dattabayo" salto Naruko con alegría.

"tengo que reconocer que ha sido rápido" confeso Sebasu mirando de reojo a su amigos sin bajar la guardia.

"muévete" salto Tsunade contra Kabuto para derrotarlo, pero Kabuto se cortó la mano haciendo que la sangre callera a la rubia paralizándola por su trauma por la sangre.

"ya puedo moverme con normalidad" dijo Kabuto dispuesto a golpear a la Senju, pero es bloqueado por Sebasu que la empujó a Tsunade hacia Shizune que la cogió.

Shizune coloco de nuevo la capucha a Tsunade y empezó a limpiar la sangre, podía ver como la sannin medica temblaba y miraba al suelo abatida

"Shizune y Sebasu, encargado de Kabuto" hablo Jiraiya muy serio "cuidado, puede estar al nivel de Kakashi" mira a Alexis "depende de cómo este, ayúdame con Orochimaru" el Uzumaki mayor afirmo con la cabeza aun algo adormilada "mientras Naruto y Naruko cuidad de Tsunade, pero antes "miro a Shizune "¿puede hacer algo ante la droga que tenemos Alexis y yo?" esperaba una respuesta afirmativa

"No, la droga de Tsunade no son fáciles de neutralizar, podría hacer que Alexis no sienta sueño nada más" respondió algo triste y pincho una aguja a la chica que sintió que el sueño se fue pero sentía que su cuerpo estaba algo pesado.

"entonces al final me tendrá que ayudar" hablo Jiraiya mirando a la Uzumaki mayor que afirmo con determinación.

Estuvieron unos segundos quietos hasta que Orochimaru con la ayuda de Kabuto invoco tres serpientes que atacaron a los de konoha, Sebasu empujo a Naruko, Shizune y Tsunade para poner a salvo antes de ser aplastado por una de las serpientes, mientras que Naruto fue tragado por la otra serpiente.

Con eso Shizune fue hacia Kabuto temiendo que si no atacaba iría por Tsunade, mientras Jiraiya ejecuto una técnica que provoco un pantano atrapando a las serpientes pero no era lo sufriente como para acabar con ellas y acabo al lado de Orochimaru junto con Alexis que estaba preocupada por su hermano pero no podía bajar la guardia por temor a empeorar las cosas.

Sin más Orochimaru y Jiraiya pelearon, este último por culpa de la droga no le salía bien las técnicas pero por suerte Orochimaru tenía los brazos fuera de servicio, Alexis también peleaba pero le costaba mucho seguir a los dos sannin, con Shizune tenía problemas con Kabuto, ya que este esquivaba sin dificultar las agujas que lanzaba la chica y Se podía ver como Naruko estaba al lado de Tsunade pero ella estaba preocupado por su hermano rubio.

"escúpelo" dijo Yoshimi en su forma humana intentando abrir la boca a la serpiente "¿Por qué Naruto-san siempre me lanza lejos cada vez que pasa esto?" dijo la pequeña zorrita inflando los moflete levemente enojada, cuando de repente sale una mano "aquí esta, voy a sacarte" empezó a empujar Yoshimi con fuerza para sacar a su amo de la boca de la serpiente.

"Maldito" se podía ver el hyuuga que estaba debajo de unas de las cabezas de las serpientes" me as hartado" con un golpe reventó la cabeza, haciendo que las otras dos se asustara un poco "NARUTO ¿ESTA BIEN?" Pregunto Sebasu cuando ve como Yoshimi ya había conseguido sacar la mitad del cuerpo del Uzumaki de la boca de la serpiente.

En ese momento, Kabuto consiguió ganar a Shizune haciendo que Sebasu reaccionara y se pusieran entre la chica derrotara para evitar que le rematara.

"Este es el segundo round ¿verdad?" hablo Sebasu muy tranquilo

"Si, tiene razón" afirmo el ninja médico del sonido "pero estoy en ventaja ahora mismo" hablo mirando levemente a Naruko y Naruto.

"No creo, ya que si estuviera bien informado, no lo estaría ni pensándolo" dijo Sebasu poniendo en posición

"¿Por qué lo dice?" Hablo mirando de forma maléficamente y sin tiempo lanzo un kunai hacia Naruko pero por un motivo antes de que ella se diera cuenta el Kunai salió desviado como si algo chocara contra el objeto

"No está nada mal" hablo Kabuto mientras Sebasu estaba con el brazo izquierdo extendido en horizontal y se podía ver cómo había resto de chakra en la mano.

"Te informo que cuando hacen eso me vuelvo" sin más desapareció dejando a Kabuto sorprendido "muy violento" y sin más hubo una gran explosión

Con Alexis, Jiraiya y Orochimaru.

Alexis saco su Katana para atacar, el sannin serpiente esquivaba sin dificultar hasta que Jiraiya lanzó un Kunai, haciendo que Orochimaru bajara un segundo su defensa algo que la Uzumaki no lo ignoro y ataco cortando en horizontal partiendo en dos al sannin serpiente, pero para la sorpresa de los dos ninja de Konoha, de la herida de Orochimaru salieron serpientes que al encontrarse con la otra parte se juntaron volviendo estar de una pieza.

"¿seguro que no eres una serpiente?" pregunto Alexis mosqueada.

"puede que sí, puede que no, kukuku" sonrió Orochimaru con malicia.

De nuevo con Sebasu.

El hyuuga sabía que Kabuto ataco a Naruko para que atacara sin pesar por la rabia, sin embargo Sebasu le siguió el juego esperando que el ninja del sonido bajara la guardia, cuando apareció Naruko de repente para ayudar sorprendiendo al chico, en ese momento de descuido el ninja médico lanzo algo, haciendo que el hyuuga lo golpeara automáticamente sin querer haciendo que saliera un humo muy espeso.

" _esto me dará un poco de ventaja_ " sonrió el Kabuto mientras se alejaba un poco y se preparaba el siguiente movimiento.

"me pica los ojos" dijo Naruko frotándose los ojos mientas lloraba levemente.

" _a mí también me afecta_ " pensó Sebasu intentando ver.

" _ese polvo no es normal_ " hablo Kushina al ver que ella tampoco podía ver bien.

De repente Sebasu sintió una presencia detrás y al mirar vio como la serpiente se tragaba a él y a Naruko.

" _dos fuera, aunque conociendo no será por mucho tiempo_ " pensó Kabuto yendo por la sannin médico.

Con Jiraiya.

No importaba que hiciera, Orochimaru esquivaba con facilidad por su flexible cuerpo, cuando el sannin sapo se le ocurrió una idea.

"por culpa de la droga nuestro ninjutsu es débil, pero si lo juntamos los dos" sonrió Jiraiya mirando levemente a su compañera esperando que se diera cuenta

"será más fuerte, vamos Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)" lanzo Alexis un bola de fuego.

"Katon: Endan(Elemento Fuego: Bala de Fuego)" escupió el sannin sapo una llamas.

"interesante, kukuku" dijo Orochimaru cuando algo salió del suelo protegiendo al sannin serpiente del ataque combinado.

Los dos Katones al funcionarse y al chocar contra su enemigo levanto una cortina de humo.

"¿le dimos?" pregunto Alexis confundida de que fuera así de fácil.

"No, algo salió del suelo y protegió a Orochimaru" hablo Jiraiya con la guardia en alto.

Con Tsunade

Yoshimi apareció para defender a la sannin pero Kabuto lanzo una aguja que tenía somnífero dejándola dormida enseguida, sin más siguió adelante hasta colocarse delante de Tsunade y cuando disponía atacarla, tuvo que saltar ya que Naruto había atacado con un rasengan incompleto. , pero lo que llamo la atención a Kabuto es que este tenía los ojos del kyubi

"¿Cómo te atreve a hacer eso a Naruko, Yoshimi y los demás?" con un grito lanzo a Kabuto lejos pero sin daño ninguno

"Están vivos y la chica zorrita solo está dormida, no soy tan tonto para matarlos a todos, sería mi sentencia de muerte- miro levemente a la serpiente que contenía a Sebasu y a la pequeña Uzumaki.

"Me da igual, te ha atrevido a hacerla daño a mis seres queridos" se ve como crea un clon

" _¿Qué piensa hacer?"_ Pensó Tsunade al ver lo que está pasando

"Pero en tu caso, no pasara nada malo para mi" hablo Kabuto sacando un kunai

"Aléjate, te va a matar" grito la sannin al ver las intenciones del ninja medico

"No te preocupes" se ve como Naruto deja que le claven el kunai en la mano y le agarra fuertemente "no pienso morir hasta convertirme en hokage" se ve como Kabuto intenta liberarse pero sin éxito "comete esto ¡RASENGAN!" sin más golpeo a Kabuto en el pecho haciendo que saliera disparado y chocara contra una piedra

" _ya veo, utilizo el clon para mantenerlo_ " pensó Tsunade sorprendida.

Pero de repente Naruto cayó haciendo que la Sannin fuera a ver el estado del rubio.

"Es inútil" intervino Kabuto en el suelo malherido por el rasengan " golpee los conducto de chakra que rodea al corazón, los mismo conductos que hace que el chakra del kyubi se transforme en poder y pueda curase a sí mismo" se levantó casi recuperado gracias a su regeneración pero de repente apareció Yoshimi desde atrás "No puede ser que este…" no pudo terminar ya que salió disparado por el golpe que propino la zorrita que tenía sus nueves colas sacadas sorprendiendo a la mujer sannin que veía la escena " _está fuera de sí_ " pensó el ninja médico.

Yoshimi empezó a atacar sin piedad haciendo que Kabuto esquiva como podía a la zorrita sin éxito rompiendo una o dos costilla, Kabuto al ver el peligro lanzo una bomba de humo y luego trato de golpearlo pero fallo al ver la mirara de odio que recibió al mirar a los ojos del animal, Yoshimi ataco de nuevo pero fallo golpeando una gran roca que estaba detrás de Kabuto, del golpe que recibió se rompió y sin tiempo que perder coge la zorrita con sus colas los resto de la roca y lo lanza hacia Kabuto, este lo esquivo por milímetro al ver el peligro que era al ser lanzado con gran fuerza, no muy lejos Tsunade estaba intentado curar a Naruto, sin embargo estaba atento al combate.

Con Jiraiya.

Alexis quería ir al ver lo que había pasado a su hermano, pero no podía dar la espalda a Orochimaru, sabía que enemigos como ellos si daba la espalda sería una muerte asegurada.

"Alexis, ¿sabe que es eso?" pregunto Jiraiya la cosa quemada que estaba delante de Orochimaru.

"me resulta familiar, pero ahora no recuerdo donde" respondió Alexis que guardo su Katana y saco sus Sais.

"¿vas a atacar?" preguntó el peliblanco seriamente.

"Si, cúbreme" se lanzó la Uzumaki hacia Orochimaru.

"Ok, Hari Jigoku (Agujas Infierno)" el sannin sapo disparo su cabello en forma de múltiples agujas endurecidas a gran velocidad hacia su enemigo.

Alexis se movía con elegancia entre los huecos del ataque de Jiraiya, cuando estaba delante de Orochimaru sintió que esa cosa quemada que tenía detrás de ella reventó y salió algo que le golpeo en la cara mandándolo hacia al sannin sapo que lo agarro con dificultar.

"que estúpida era un Edo Tensei, no lo reconocí porque el sarcófago esta quemada" dijo Alexis regañándose a sí misma sorprendiendo a Jiraiya en saber que era esa cosa "pero todas las almas de los Hokage están sellados" miro confundida al ver a la figura con una capa haciendo imposible de saber quién era.

"los Hokages no son la única persona poderosas en este mundo Alexis, pero puedo decir que es una mujer de unos 18 años" dijo Jiraiya mirando de forma pervertida al pecho y cintura de la chica resucitada.

"Tsunade es la primera Kage mujer, ¿Quién será?" pregunto Alexis dispuesta a luchar e ignorando el comportamiento del pervertido.

"¿no quiere que vaya yo?" hablo Jiraiya y ve la expresión del Uzumaki indicando que no iba a dejar hacer nada pervertido "Ok, tu ocupa de ella y yo me ocupo de la serpiente" dijo el sannin preparando otra técnica.

Alexis empezó a atacar al Edo Tensei, pero le leía todo los movimiento confundiendo y más al reconocer en la forma en que esquivaba a ella.

" _se mueve de la misma forma que hacia Ita-chan cuando entrenaba con el_ " pensó Alexis seriamente " _pero no puede ser por qué él está vivo y es hombre_ " ve el bulto de la chica " _Tiene que ser Uchiha pero no puede ser Mikoto-san la figura no coincide con ella, además si es verdad lo que dijo Jiraiya la edad no coincide porque Mikoto-san tenía 35 años y dudo que ese pervertido falle_ " siguió peleando cuando el Edo tensei consiguió quitar uno de sus Sais " _ella es buena en Taijutsu_ " Alexis con un movimiento recupero su arma perdida y le da una patada, el Edo Tensei respondió con shuriken de tal forma que quito la dos Sais e hirió levemente los brazos de Alexis "Shurikenjutsu, por mucho que piense no consigo adivinar que Uchiha es" murmuro Alexis sentada de rodilla mientras el Edo tensei se acercaba de forma amenazadora cuando estaba cara a cara Alexis saco la Katana en vertical partiendo el Edo tensei por la mitad, al hacerlo pudo ver la cara del resucitado.

"Izumi Uchiha" Alexis soltó el arma sorprendida, mientras la revivida volvía a recomponerse. "no puede ser ella, esta tiene 18 años, ella murió a los 13 años su figura no coincida" entro Alexis en estado de negación dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

"Ella es el primer Edo Tensei modificado, kukuku" hablo Orochimaru "Queríamos modificar las edades, queríamos saber si algunos eran capaces de ser mejor añadiendo o quitando años" explico Orochimaru con tranquilidad "aunque elegí a ella porque sabía que te afectaría" al terminar de hablar el cuerpo de Izumi salieron sellos explosivo explotando y llevándose Alexis que estaba aturdida por la noticia.

"¡Alexis!" Intento Jiraiya ayudar pero Orochimaru con su lengua agarro la pierna y lo estampo contra el suelo dejando inconsciente.

Al disipar se podía ver que Alexis estaba lejos de la explosión con la mirada oculta, al levantar se vio que sus iris era rojo. En el acto una onda expansiva de calor recorrió todo el lugar elevando varios grados, tanto que el pantano que hizo Jiraiya se secó en el acto.

Para Orochimaru que estaba más cerca podría sentir una presencia dentro de esa mirada, tal presencia era que se sentía una lombriz comparada con ella y estaba claro que no era humana esa cosa y más se quedó claro cuando el cuerpo de Alexis se rodeó de un aura de fuego negro.

" **voy a matarte, voy a matarte** " se repetía Alexis una y otra vez a si misma apretando sus puños con fuerza mientras la temperatura se elevada más.

Orochimaru sintió que la herida de su mejilla empezó a doler más que los brazos y entonces se dio cuenta que si no hacía nada no saldría con vida.

De repente apareció Kushina con Naruko en su espalda cubierta de sangre por detrás de Alexis y con las dos manos golpeo fuertemente en la cabeza dejando inconsciente a su hija mayor y la cogió con mucha delicadeza, mientras miraba con odio a la serpiente.

"¿Cómo?" miro Orochimaru sorprendido al ver a la mujer del cuarto Hokage viva cuando nota que el vestuario era parecido al hyuuga "a entonces fuiste tú quien me ataco en el examen Chunnin cuando estábamos en el bosque de la muerte, kukukuku ahora se la respuesta pero ahora tengo más" dijo el sannin serpiente lamiéndose sus labios.

" _menos mal que paremos a Alexis a tiempo_ " Hablo Sebasu en la mente de Kushina.

" _si llegara a ese estado que tú me decía, ¿nos reconocería?_ " pregunto la pelirroja mientras sus manos no paraban de temblar y echar humo por el sobreesfuerzo de haber golpeado a Alexis.

" _No, cuando salió por completo casi me mata y creo que no morí porque Alexis recobro la conciencia en ese momento_ " explico Sebasu seriamente " _por eso cree esa técnica de barrera de agua para poder acercarme y dejar a Alexis inconsciente cada vez que pasaba, en esta ocasión la dos ha estado en acuerdo, no como la otra vez en que se enteró la masacre Uchiha, en esa ocasión solo uno de ellos actúo_ _por eso era inestable al principio_ " explico Sebasu la diferencia de esta vez y la anterior.

"Mama no me gusta estar cubierta de sangre de serpiente, Dattabayo" hablo Naruko dando una mueca de asco.

"Lo se mi pequeña pero al utilizar la dos el Kongō Fūsa fue inevitable mancharnos de sangre, Dattabane" respondió Kushina acariciando la cabeza de su hija menor con cariño "Cuida de tu hermana mientras me ocupo de él, Dattabane" hablo la pelirroja con alegría haciendo que la pequeña obedeciera y se pusiera al lado de Alexis para protegerla.

"¿tres hijos tuviste? Realmente solo tuv..." vio Orochimaru como una cadena rozo su mejilla provocando una herirá.

"Cállate, Dattabane voy a enviarte al infierno" dijo Kushina activando por completo el Kongō Fūsa, mientras su pelo se divida en nueve colas.

" _Kushina solo dispone de 2 minuto si va a toda potencia_ " hablo Sebasu preocupado.

" _Tiempo suficiente, incluso para comer un ramen después, Dattabane_ " respondió la pelirroja, cuando siente algo anormal y miro hacia donde estaba Naruto.

Tsunade intentara estabilizar a Naruto con toda su fuerza hasta que paro su respiración, esta al notarlo empezó a desesperarse y cuando estaba a punto de perder la esperanza, se pudo ver como Naruto agarro el colgante que tenía en su cuello mientras sonreía y decía que había ganado la apuesta se desmayó y antes de que soltara Naruto el colgante, Tsunade agarro la mano con cariño y curo la mano y puso el collar al Uzumaki.

" _Finalmente, una vez más alguien llevara este colgante_ " pensó Tsunade llorando levemente feliz.

Orochimaru que veía la escena no le agrado y temiendo que Naruto fuera una amenaza junto con los otros Uzumaki decidió eliminarlo y salto hacia él.

"¿adónde vas?, Dattabane" grito Kushina cuando apareció Izumi que le ataco, haciendo que Kushina utilizara el Kongō Fūsa para atraparla y sellarla en el suelo " _maldición no voy a llegar a tiempo_ " pensó la pelirroja asustada.

Tsunade se dio cuenta y protegió a Naruto siendo atravesada por el pecho por la espada de Orochimaru.

"Tsunade no quiero matarte, ese niño cuando crezca ser un problema para mi sal de mi camino" dijo Orochimaru seriamente.

"No, lo voy a proteger sea como sea" murmuro la Senju con dificultar.

"tiembla de miedo con la sangre, porque Tsunade uno de los tres de Konoha, ¿arriesga la vida por un gennin?" pregunto Orochimaru con sarcasmo.

"Para proteger a la aldea de la hoja" miro el sannin serpiente confundido por la respuesta "¿quiere saber porque? Este chico será el futuro Hokage de Konoha" miro Tsunade de reojo con cariño.

"el título de hokage es basura, solo un idiota se convierte en uno" respondió Orochimaru con una sonrisa malvada.

Tsunade se dio cuenta que estaba diciendo lo mismo que ella en el bar, también empezó a recodar la palabras de Alexis, Kushina y Jiraiya.

"A partir de ahora aportare mi vida" miro la rubia con determinación.

"bien si quiere morir como los anterior Hokage que así sea" dijo Orochimaru dando un corte desde el hombro derecho, en ese momento Shizune y Jiraiya despertaron e intentaron levantarse para intervenir.

"ahora a por el chico" dijo Orochimaru pero apareció Naruko y Yoshimi por atrás para atacar al sannin serpiente pero dos agujas salieron de la nada paralizando a la dos pequeña. "buen trabajo Kabuto" sonrió Orochimaru viendo que Kabuto estaba en el suelo vencido pero se la arreglo para lanzar esa dos agujas, cuando el sannin serpiente ataco Tsunade volvió a proteger a Naruto.

"dije que apostaría mi vida" miro la rubia desafiante.

"insensata, ¿Qué puede hacer en tu estado? ¿Quién te crees?" golpeo fuertemente Orochimaru alejando de Naruto.

Kushina disponía a atacar cuando sintió que sus fuerzas fallaron, aun así noto algo que lo demás no.

De repente Orochimaru recibió un golpe y se dio cuenta que Tsunade no temblaba aun cuando estaba cubierta de sangre.

"Porque soy la 5ª Hokage de la villa de la Hoja" hablo Tsunade mientras el sello de la frente empezaba a cubrir casi toda la cara mientras cogía un poco de sangre y empezaba a hacer sello.

En ese instante pudo ver como Tsunade invoco a Katsuyu que era una gran babosa tan grande como un avión pero Orochimaru con la ayuda de Kabuto invoco a Manta y Jiraiya invoco a Bunta.

Sin más empezó la batalla de los tres sannin, se podía ver como cada contrincante hacia su movimiento, mientras su enemigo lo esquivaba, no muy lejos dos personas veían la pelea.

"¿Kushina?" miro Shizune sorprendida al ver a la pelirroja viva, mientras atendía a Naruko y Yoshimi haciendo despertarla, para después ir a ver a Naruto.

"Después te explicare ahora no es el momento, Dattabane" respondió Kushina teniendo entre su brazo a su hija Alexis con ternura mientras mantenía a raya a Izumi con sus cadenas.

" _por suerte no tuvimos que luchar a tope provocando que no acortara tu tiempo_ " hablo Sebasu

" _Si pero por un momento me asuste de verdad por la vida de mi hijo_ " mira Kushina levemente a su hijo y aprieta su agarre en su hija sin hacerla daño " _quiero recuperar mi cuerpo, no quiero sentirme de esta forma_ " hablo la pelirroja intentando contener su tristeza en su interior.

En ese mismo momento todos miraron a la zona de batalla ya que Tsunade con su gran fuerza había atravesado la boca de Manta con el cuchillo de Bunta y disponía a dar el golpe de gracia a Orochimaru pero se escapó en el último momento dejando a los sannin sorprendido y más al ver como había caído un poco la cara de un golpe anterior y pudo ver la cara de una joven en su lugar.

"Shizune" hablo la quinta mientras la nombraba iba hacia ella rápidamente

"Tsunade-sama espera te ayudo "se podía ver como cogía del hombro y en ese momento se pudo ver la verdadera apariencia de la sannin, haciendo que todos miraran sorprendidos.

"No os preocupéis, con un poco de descanso recuperare mi apariencia normal" dijo algo débil la rubia.

Continuara….

* * *

Respuesta de Reviews

"buenas hoy estoy apurado por lo que solo yo responderé a los reviews" hablo el autor tranquilamente.

"Eso no vale, Dattabayo" salto Naruto enojado.

"lo siento pero quiero terminar cuando ante este arco, porque a partir de aquí tu empezara a ser distinto al del manga, siendo un gran shinobi" respondió el hombre sinceramente

"que bien, Dattabayo" salto Naruto alegremente de un lado a otro yendo del lugar.

"¿Por qué no dijiste que recibirá un castigo de parte de mama cuando vuelva?, Dattabayo" hablo Naruko con Yoshimi entre sus brazos.

"deja que disfrute un poco, porque a partir de aquí será un infierno por los entrenamiento que pasara con Alexis y lo demás" hablo el autor mirando con lastima a Naruto.

 **NJMC91** : si piensa que Alexis puede calmar a su madre siempre, espera en los próximos capitulo, vera que ella teme a su madre tanto como Minato le teme a su esposa.

No te preocupes Alexis no es bebedora, en esa ocasión acepto porque tenía que saber que pasaba con Tsunade y si tiene razón que abrina muchos hombres incinerados por una llamas negras por cierto cuervo si Alexis fuera una chica que le gusta salir, aunque ella es hermosa no suele ligar mucho.

En esta ocasión no llevo la armadura porque estoy solo y si Naruko no le gusta ser marginada por su edad, por eso quiere aprenderlo.

Sobre la tercera llave, ya tenía algo pensado pero puedo añadir algo más si la idea me llama la atención

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y espero que te guste este.

 **Shadows Noir Wing:** bueno no sé si exagere o no, como los Uzumaki tienen esa gran resistencia física y vitalidad y como Tsunade bebe mucho con facilidad sin apena consecuencia pensé que Alexis podría resistir mejor al ser descendiente directo de Kushina Uzumaki, además en el siguiente capítulo abra un omake sobre ese tema en particular.

Si ira de viaje pero no solo, Alexis y Sebasu le acompañara gran parte del viaje y no voy meter relleno, porque no fui capaz de verlo todo (lo siento solo fui capaz de tragarme ese veneno motal) y si lo siento por la prisa no me fije ese detalle.

 **Zafir09** : si todo el mundo se dio cuenta de ese fallo de nombre ya lo he corregido y espero no equivocarme más

Se disponía a despedirse cuando ve a Izumi caminando como un zombi asustando al autor que salió corriendo

"te dije que tenía miedo a los zombi" hablo Alexis hablando tranquilamente.

"Aunque ahora sea un Edo Tensei, no soy como lo zombi de la película de terror" dijo la Uchiha en una esquina tristemente.

"tranquila ya buscaremos una solución" abrazo Alexis con ternura a su amiga "pero no me muerda, ¿vale?" sonrió la Uzumaki

"¡Alexis!" salto Izumi enojada.

"lo siento me salió mi vena bromista Uzumaki" sonrió la rubia levemente avergonzada.


	27. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26

* * *

-Por la noche, en el Hostal-

Tsunade estaba sentada en el sofá tranquilamente junto con su asistente, había recuperado su aspecto joven pero aun temblaba levemente por los efectos segundario de la técnica.

"Tsunade-sama debiste dejar que curara tus herirás" hablo Shizune preocupada.

"Tenía que proteger a Naruto" contesto la rubia tranquilamente.

"Pero esa técnica acorta tu vida y en ese momento Naruto-san no corría peligro" intento la pelinegra cambiar la actitud de su maestra.

"Shizune, ¿piensa que Orochimaru dejaría que tú me curara? No podía bajar la guardia" miro Tsunade levemente enojada haciendo callar a la pelinegra al tener razón.

"Lo siento, ¿Cómo se encuentra Alexis-san?" preguntó al recodar que aún estaba inconsciente la Uzumaki.

"tiene temperatura alta, unos 80 grados" respondió la quinta tranquilamente.

"¡Esa temperatura no es normal! Normalmente es de 36.6 a 37.2 grados, ¡debemos tratarla!" se levantó la pelinegra pero Tsunade la sienta a la fuerza.

"Shizune, Alexis es usuario de Katon, por eso su cuerpo puede soportar ese calor" explico la rubia seriamente.

"Pero Tsunade-sama los usuario de Katon normalmente cuando combate y utilizan sus técnicas sus cuerpo suben a 45 a 50 grados, lo de Alexis-san no es normal" miro Shizune a la puerta preocupada.

"Si, no es normal por eso mire de donde procedía ese aumentó de calor y descubrí que era su chakra lo que provoca dicha reacción" explico Tsunade seriamente "por eso el único tratamiento que podemos hacer es enfriarla nada más" explico la rubia ya tranquila y nota que dejo de timbrar indicando que había acabado los efectos segundario.

"¿Quién lo enfría?" pregunto Shizune confundida, cuando alguien toca la puerta.

"Adelante" dijo Tsunade confundida de quien se trataba.

En la habitación de Alexis.

Alexis estaba tumbada boca arriba en mitad de la habitación inconsciente, su cuerpo no paraba de sudar por el calor que producía y por ese motivo solo tenía nada puesto, excepto su ropa interior, por encima de su cabeza estaba Sebasu en posición de meditación con el sello del Suiton, se podía ver que tenía un aura azul por todo su cuerpo que se desprendía de él y rodeaba toda la habitación.

" _Es difícil hacer que su temperatura este a 50 o 45 grados que es normalmente los usuario de Katon puede soportar_ " pensó Sebasu sin perder la concentración.

" _No sabía que su ckakra fuera dañina si saliera de control, Dattabane_ " hablo Kushina preocupada por su hija, aunque también estaba preocupado por Naruto al no poder ver si estaba bien o no en esto momentos.

" _Kushina Naruto está bien, seguro que mañana está lleno de energía"_ dijo Sebasu para calmar a la pelirroja.

" _Ok_ , _solo que, quiero que consigáis la siguiente llaves, es…es doloroso ver y no poder hacer nada, Dattabane_ " dijo Kushina intentando contener las lágrimas.

" _Ok_ " respondió Sebasu sin querer decir nada más para no incomodar más.

En la habitación de Naruto.

Se veía a Naruto dormir con normalidad haciendo que Yoshimi en su forma humana sonriera, mientras Jiraiya estaba atada a la cama por orden de Tsunade y Kushina.

"¿Por qué estoy atado?" preguntó el sannin levemente enojado.

"Para que no moleste a Alexis-san" explico la zorrita que le apunto con su cola.

"No haría nada estúpido, sé que esta grave" dijo Jiraiya seriamente.

"Ella dos no está preocupada por lo que puede hacer en ese estado, lo que preocupa es lo que ara cuando ella se recupere" miro a Naruto algo triste la zorrita " _yo creí que tenía control absoluto de mi poder pero resulta que no, necesito entrenar más para protegerte Naruto-san, no volveré a fallarte_ " miro la zorrita con determinación cuando se da cuenta de un detalle "¿Qué quiere decir eso?" pregunto Yoshimi confundida refiriéndose al tema que hablo con el sannin.

"Nada, aun no tiene edad para eso" respondió el peliblanco mirando a otro lado silbando disimuladamente.

"¿he?" miro la zorrita confundida cuando se da cuenta a que se refería "¡pervertido!" Abrió la boca para lanzar una bola de fuego que le dio al sannin dejándolo inconsciente y levemente chamuscado.

Con Tsunade.

Tsunade se sorprendió al ver que era Naruko que estaba visitándola a su habitación, entonces Shizune decidió hacer un té y un zumo para la pequeña, cuando estaba la pelinegra echando él se te congelo, Tsunade al verla se levantó de golpe y miro a todo lado, al darse cuenta que no solo Shizune, también el té que estaba echando su asistenta y noto que no había ruido en el exterior, pero la pequeña aún se movía.

" **quería hablar personalmente Tsunade Senju descendiente de Mito Uzumaki** " hablo Naruko cuando su pelo se volvió negro desasiéndose las dos coletas, su cuerpo empezó a crecer hasta convertirse una mujer de unos 20 años bien desarrollado, mientras la vestimenta empezó a cambiar a un Kimono de la realeza de color negro con bordes rojos y con el símbolo de los Uzumaki en su espalda, se vio que su piel era más pálida pero conservaba sus tres mejillas que se profundizaron mas y sus ojos dejaron de ser azules para volverse rojo.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Tsunade cuando nota la marca Uzumaki y recordó las palabras de su abuela "¿eres la Diosa Izanami?" dijo dando unos pasos atrás asustada al estar ante una diosa.

" **Si, me alegra saber que aún me recuerdan después de que el clan fuera disuelto, pero no debería tenerme miedo, no hago daños a los Uzumaki ni a sus descendientes** " hablo la Diosa con normalidad.

"¿Qué desea de mí?" pregunto la rubia aun nerviosa.

" **¿Cuánto años ha sacrificado por Naruto-san?"** Pregunto la Diosa seriamente haciendo que Tsunade se sienta incomoda.

"un año y medio de mi vida útil" respondió la sannin ocultando su mirara.

" **¿te lamenta esa decisión?"** pregunto de nuevo sin cambiar de tono.

"¡NO!" grito Tsunade enojada al pedir esa pregunta, pero se dio cuenta que estaba delante de una Diosa algo que un humano no era capaz de enfrentarse si no tiene algo especial.

" **Interesante** " miro Izanami acercándose y estando cara a cara " **déjame ver tu verdadero aspecto, sé que este no lo es** " ordeno la Diosa con autoridad.

Tsunade obedeció al saber quién se lo pedía, al hacerlo y ser observada por ella se sentía humillada pero no quería demostrarlo para demostrar que no era fácil de derivarla emocionalmente.

" **Te vuelvo a repetir, ¿lamente esa decisión?"** volvió a preguntarla Diosa

"No, no me lamento, si es por el futuro de la siguiente generación no me avergüenzo por este aspecto" miro Tsunade desafiante cuando nota que su pecho fue atravesado por la mano de la Diosa.

" **esa respuesta me ha gustado, Tsunade la Princesa Babosa de Konoha"** sonrió Izanami cuando su cuerpo empezó a emitir un aura azul oscuro.

"¿Qué está pasando?" sintió Tsunade un calor en su interior y nota que las arruga empezaron a desaparecer poco a poco.

" **Devolverte los años perdidos y activar tu longevidad Uzumaki, pero recuerda que solo lo haré una vez, por eso no vuelva a utilizar esa técnica** " hablo seriamente la Diosa. " **y no puedo devolver a la vida a tus seres vivos, Kushina es un caso especial"** leyó la mente de Tsunade que quería pedir esa cosa.

"¿Cuál es el precio?" pregunto Tsunade al saber que eso no lo hacía gratis y más al saber que no se había comportado bien últimamente.

" **Que los miembros del clan Uzumaki pueda elegir libremente sus misiones y que sea reconocido por los demás clanes en el consejo ninja** "

"Solo esta Alexis, Naruko y Naruto, se necesita al menos a dos más… excepto" se dio cuenta de la intenciones de la diosa.

" **que forme parte del clan, no hace falta que deje de ser Senju, solo que demuestre que ere parte de ese grupo** " explico la diosa tranquilamente.

"Ok, Diosa Izanami" Tsunade hizo una reverencia cuando nota que la diosa volvía a ser la pequeña Uzumaki mientras el tiempo volvió a fluir.

"¿he?" miro Naruko confundida "¿Por qué estoy aquí?" inclino levemente la cabeza con una interrogación en su cabeza.

"Vamos, bebe el zumo que ha preparado Shizune" hablo Tsunade con una sonrisa, mientras Shizune miraba confundida por la actitud de Naruko y de Tsunade.

A la mañana siguiente.

Se podía ver que todos estaban desayudando menos Sebasu y Alexis. Jiraiya estaba explicando que había pasado después de desmayarse cuando nota algo raro a su pupilo.

"Así que la vieja Tsunada se va a convertir en la 5ª Hokage a partir de hoy" miro Naruto no muy convencido.

"¿porque esa cara Naruto?" pregunto Jiraiya confundido.

"es que comparando con el tercero, ella es desagradable, egoísta, desafortunada y fácil de vencer" hablo Naruto dando sus razones "¿está seguro que puede hacerlo? Estoy preocupado" se podía ver que Tsunade estaba mirando levemente enojada.

"Tsunade-sama ¿pedimos algo?" intento Shizune cambiar la conversación.

"Además tiene 50 años, está falseando su edad, un Hokage no debe engañar a todo el mundo" termino Naruto de hablar cuando Tsunade no pudo más.

"¡arreglemos esto afuera canijo!" grito la Senju enojada, haciendo que Jiraiya, Shizune, Yoshimi y Naruko se llevara una mano a la cara.

Cuando disponía salir todo el mundo afuera, se escuchó un ruido y vio a Alexis apoyada en el marco de la puerta con sus ropas completamente sudadas pero consiente.

"Yo….necesito agua que no sea suiton y tomar el aire" hablo la Uzumaki mayor con dificultar.

"Alexis te dije que no salieras, tu temperatura está a 45 grados, solo aguanta un poco más" dijo Sebasu sudado también pero sin su camiseta, haciendo que Shizune se sonrojada, mientras Tsunade daba un leve silbido por el espectáculo.

"Oni-chan cachas" dijo Naruko haciendo sonrojar al hyuuga.

"¿tendré esa forma si sigo su entrenamiento?" pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

" _Rubio y bien formado, va hacer que Hinata tenga demasiada competencia_ " pensaron todos quien sabia de los sentimiento de la heredera hyuuga.

Después de que Alexis consiguiera su bebida refrescante, fueron a ver la pelea de Tsunade y de Naruto.

"Soy un Hokage diga lo que diga, no tengo que ponerme serio con un enano como tú, un dedo será suficiente, además gracias a alguien este es mi verdadero aspecto por lo que no estoy engañando a nadie" hablo Tsunade tranquilamente.

"¿quiere decir que tus tetas dejaron de ser pasas?" hablo Jiraiya con alegría haciendo enojar a Alexis y Sebasu que hicieron un combo y mandaron a volar al sannin sapo.

" _eso tiene que ser cosa de Izanami_ " pensó Alexis seriamente mientras bebía su bebida.

"déjame de llamarme enano, yo también seré Hokage algún día" salto Naruto mosqueado, mientras Tsunade sonrió levemente ante el comentario de ser hokage. "¡Vamos!" corrió Naruto contra su adversario.

Con agilidad Tsunade se agacho y golpeo con el dedo en la frente de Naruto, quitando la cinta protector que tenía Naruto en la cabeza, cuando el Uzumaki se recuperó del golpe vio como Tsunade tenía su dedo en la frente del rubio para darle un golpe, por reacción Naruto cerró los ojos y espero el golpe pero lo que recibió fue un beso en la frente abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa, mientras Yoshimi y Naruko miraron enojadas.

"Conviérteme un buen hombre" sonrió Tsunade con total alegría " _y en un gran Hokage_ " pensó la quinta viendo el gran futuro que tenía ese niño.

"Ok" salto Naruto felizmente, cuando alguien se gancho a su cuello poniéndose a su lado.

"Ya que terminaste vamos hablar de cierta técnica, Dattabane" hablo Kushina ocultando la mirada mientras su pelo se dividía en nueve colas.

"¡mama!" miro Naruto sorprendido al verla viva, pero se le fue la alegría al dase cuenta a que se refería "¿Qué... que técnica?, Dattabayo" empezó Naruto a sudar frio.

"no creo que me puede engañar, Dattabane" le dio un leve coscorrón a su hijo cuando ve que sale un tronco al utilizar la sustitución "no huya cobarde" corrió Kushina detrás de Naruto.

Tsunade y los demás vio como Naruto empezó a utilizar el Kage bushin para escapar de su madre, por desgracia Kushina neutralizo la estrategia con su Kongō Fūsa, cada vez que Naruto creaba un clon, Kushina sacaba una cadena, al terminar se podía ver a Naruto en el suelo asustado de su madre, mientras Kushina tenía a todo los clones atrapado con sus cadenas y manteniéndolo en el aire.

"transfórmate" ordeno Kushina con autoridad haciendo que su hijo se asustara.

"Sexy no Jutsu" se transformó Naruto en la bella chica que solía transformase, con la diferencia que conservaba su ropa.

"Naruko ven" llamo Kushina a su hija pequeña mientras desactiva sus cadenas haciendo caer los clones que al contacto contra el suelo se deshacía en humo y señalo a Naruto que lo miro confundo.

"si parezco yo con 16 años" hablo la pequeña Uzumaki alegremente.

"está decidido aremos esto, Dattabane" salto Kushina igual de alegre que su hija.

De repente tanto Naruko como Kushina empezaron a murmura entre ellas, mientras Naruto que estaba delante empezó a sudar y ponerse pálido al saber lo que planeaba esas dos.

Alexis le pareció ver como una pequeña alma intentaba salir del cuerpo de su madre, esta al darse cuenta agarro el alma y se lo comió para mantenerlo dentro, dejando a Alexis en shock con la boca abierta, también le pareció escuchar la voz de su amigo pidiendo piedad.

Antes de que Alexis pueda acercase, Naruko y Kushina salieron corriendo arrastrando a Naruto con el sexy no jutsu puesto, dejando todo el mundo de piedra.

Diez minutos más tarde.

Alexis caminaba tranquilamente, después de que Tsunade le hiciera un chequeo completo y que estuviera 5 minutos en remojo, tuvo el permiso para salir, fue directo al sitio que combatieron el día anterior.

"veamos, ¿Dónde está?" murmuro la chica mirando los lados seriamente recordando la conversación de esta mañana.

Flash Black.

Alexis empezó a despertarse y miro el techo de la habitación confundida para después mirar a los lados esperando adivinar donde estaba.

"Al fin despierta" dijo Sebasu aun con el sello para mantener la temperatura, haciendo que la Uzumaki mirara por encima de su cabeza confundida.

"¿Por qué esta sudado y sin camiseta?" cuando quiso levantar se dio cuenta de cómo estaba ella "¡¿dónde está mi ropa?!" salto Alexis sonrojada.

"Está en la mesa y si quiere saber porque estamos así, es para enfriarte, tu cuerpo estaba a 80 grados" explico Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Pues quien venga parecerá otra cosa" murmuro Alexis avergonzada.

"Lo sé, ahora que te recuperaste tu madre no para de decir esas cosas" dijo el hyuuga lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Alexis con cierto interés.

"que pena que Ita…" se vio como la rubia golpeo fuertemente contra la pared que estaba Sebasu apoyado quebrándolo un poco.

"¿Qué decía?" sonrió Alexis de forma amenazante.

" _Pero no me había preguntado_ " miro Sebasu confundido.

" _Solo que tiene vergüenza si es sobre Itachi-san, Dattabane_ " respondió Kushina con normalidad.

"tema aparte, ¿Qué paso después que mi madre me noqueo?" dijo Alexis algo agotada al hacer ese movimiento.

"en resumen, Tsunade consiguió superar su miedo y entre los dos consiguieron hacer que el sannin serpiente se fuera, si quiere más detalle tendrá que ser más adelante, tiene que terminar de recuperarte" hablo Sebasu aun preocupado.

"Ya veo se escapó" dio un suspiro la chica "¿Qué paso con ella?" pregunto Alexis ocultando su mirada.

"Después de que se fuera Orochimaru, Kushina la atrapo con un sello y está retenido actualmente en el sitio que combatieron" hablo Sebasu seriamente.

"¿No es peligroso dejarla así?" pregunto la chica preocupada.

"está bien protegido por sellos que puso tanto Jiraiya como tu madre" explico Sebasu con tranquilidad

"¿Por qué?" pregunto de nuevo Alexis ocultando su mirada.

"Pensó tu madre que tal vez desea despedirte de ella" miro Sebasu levemente al suelo tristemente.

"voy a ir" se levantó Alexis dispuesta a vestirse e ir a verla.

"espera tu temperatura no ha bajado suficiente" se levantó el hyuuga preocupado por su amiga.

"pues beberé agua fresca" dijo ella de repente cuando ve que su amiga hace el sello de elemento agua "No nada de suiton" salto Alexis asustada que empezó a vestir rápidamente y salir de la habitación.

"¿he? Solo quería refrescar un poco más la habitación" miro el chico confundido.

Fin Flash Black

Siguió la Uzumaki caminando un rato más cuando sintió algo extraño, miro al frente y vio que no había nada, solo pradera pero para un maestro en sellado, se podía percibir que había algo allí, se fijó cada detalla para detectar donde estaba el sello, al no detectarlo se imaginó que técnica había hecho Jiraiya, ella empezó a hacer sellos con las manos y al terminar dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo, de la nada apareció dos pilares rocosos y en el centro había una persona encadenada por la extremidades, podía reconocer esas cadenas, era el Kongō Fūsa de su madre y también podía reconocer los sellos que tenía por todo el cuerpo de la persona atrapada, en parte era sellos Uzumakis y otro de otra persona, la persona que estaba aprisionara era Izumi Uchiha.

"Izumi-san" murmuro Alexis que fue hacia ella y con sumo cuidado quito el sello de la frente.

En ese entonces el Edo tensei activo el sharingan e intento atacar a Alexis pero al estar encadenado y con sellos en sus cuerpo solo podía intentar morderla.

"te odio" murmuro Alexis " **te odio Orochimaru, cuando te vuelva a ver me asegurare de matarte** " miro la rubia que empezó a ponerse los ojos rojos cuando noto que alguien le ponía la mano en su espalda,

" **Cálmate mi pequeña Eiko** " dijo Naruko de repente pero su voz era distinta a la suya.

"¿Izanami?" parpadeo Alexis sorprendida "Yo lo siento" agacho la cabeza la rubia mayor para pedir disculpa.

" **aunque tengo que reconocer que jugar con los muerto es algo imperdonable** **y más esta chica en la forma que murió** " dijo la pequeña cruzando los brazos y mirando a Izumi

"Izanami" miro la diosa a la chica "por favor" pido Alexis amablemente.

" **Eiko sabes muy bien las reglas, además ella y tu tenéis el mismo objetivo** " hablo levemente enojada.

"Por favor" volvió a insistir

" **Eiko** " dijo la niña que le dio la espalda y miro de reojo al Edo tensei.

Con Naruto.

Naruto estaba en un mostrador de una tienda de ropa, podía ver que tenía una camisa blanca con tirantes y un pantalón corto que apena cubría sus muslos de color marrón, también tenía un sombrero de paja y unos tacones parecido a la que tiene Tsunade de color marrón claro.

"Mama, ¿Por qué tengo que llevar eso?, Dattabayo" murmuro Naruto completamente avergonzado.

"¿de qué habla Natsumi-san?, si te queda bien" sonrió Kushina de cierta forma que le dio miedo a su hijo.

"vamos Ne-chan cuando crezca pondré utilizar esa linda ropa, Dattabayo" hablo Naruko felizmente.

"Para que era ese Kage Bushin, Imouto-san" sonrió Naruto forzosamente.

"No es nada importante Natsumine-chan" dijo Naruko con una sonrisa haciendo que Naruto tuviera ganas de mandar a todo por los aires.

"Naru..digo Natsumi-san" dijo Yoshimi al notar que Kushina y Naruko le miraron desafiante para demostrar que no quería que llamara a Naruto por su nombre por ahora "se….." se queda pensativa unos segundo mirando a su señor "se una mujer valiente y no te rinda" salto la zorrita dando animo a su amo.

"Yoshimi" murmuro Naruto con lágrimas de cocodrilo y abatido

"¿Qué más hay?" preguntó Kushina a la dependienta.

"bueno viendo a tu hija Natsumi" miro la dependienta la figura de Naruto con el sexy no jutsu "tengo varios modelos" se fue la dependiente felizmente.

" _Oye Kushina, ¿cuánto piensa seguir?, recuerda que tiene límite de tiempo_ " hablo Sebasu de repente.

" _Hasta que no pueda más, Dattabane_ " sonrió Kushina de forma malévola.

" _¿Puedo tirarme de un puente?"_ dijo Sebasu desesperado.

" _Denegado, te necesito para que me dé chakra y mantenerme aquí, Dattabane_ " contesto la pelirroja con autoridad

" _¿Qué parte de mi vida me equivoque?"_ murmuro el hyuuga abatido.

"aquí tenéis" apareció la dependienta con varios vestido.

El primero que se probó Naruto era ropa de gimnasia, llevando una bloomers rojo ajustado y corto con dos líneas blancas a sus lados, mientras tenía una camiseta blanca corta con los bodes rojos y en la zona del pecho tenía un letrero para colocar su nombre, además de tener dos muñequera roja en cada muñeca, además de tener dos cinta roja que sujetaba su dos colas, tenía tenis blanco y un calcetín negro que le llegaba por mitad de su muslo, mientras en la otra pierna tenía un calcetín blanco que solo no llegaba apena por debajo de su rodilla.

El segundo que probó Naruto era una camiseta de manga larga de color negra, mientras en el cuello de la prenda tenía un color naranja, una falda plisada corta de color naranja, guantes negros sin dedos, dos medias marrones que le llegaban por la mitad del muslo y sandalia ninjas negra de color negra.

El tercero que probó Naruto era un traje de camarera. Vestido rosa con tirantes que le llegaba hasta mitad del muslo, las tiras tenían vuelo del mismo color, dejando el escote libre, tenía dos guanteletes negros sin dedos llegando hasta el antebrazo, tenía cuello independiente con una gema y muñequera de color blanca. Por su cintura llevaba un adorno que se parecía a un Corsét Cinturón de color marrón y tacones de color rosa.

El cuarto que probó Naruto era un vestido negro ajustado con un escote en forma de rombo con los hombros expuesto y que le llegaba hasta el muslo, además tenía dos medias negras y unos zapatos blancos de tacón alto y un cinturón ancho blanco que le rodeaba su cintura.

"Yoshimi mátame" murmuro Naruto a su compañera animal con el vestido puesto.

"¿he? Lo siento no puedo hacer eso, aunque creo entender porque está desesperado" murmuro la zorrita al tener a tanta gente mirando a ellos.

Después de 1 hora más tarde.

Tsunade estaba esperando en la salida del pueblo junto con Jiraiya y Shizune, aún no había parecido la familia Uzumaki, estaba empezando a acabar la paciencia cuando apareció Alexis.

"¿Por qué demoni….." se quedó muda Tsunade al ver que Alexis no iba sola, si no con Izumi en la espalda de la Uzumaki inconsciente " _color de piel, respiración normal, ¿Cómo demonio está viva? ¿Qué demonio hiciste Alexis?_ " pensó la Senju en shock.

"jejeje, estoy en problema, ¿verdad?" dijo Alexis levemente nerviosa.

"Alexis no sé qué hiciste pero esta cosa no se consigue gratis" intento Tsunade dar un coscorrón a Alexis, cuando Tsunade quedo de piedra al ver una cosa que estaba detrás de la Uzumaki.

"Alexisne-chan" saludo Naruto de forma femenina con una chaqueta negra levemente abierta, con el cuello y muñequera con adorno de pelo blanco, mientras tenía una camiseta amarilla levemente oscura, acompañado de una falda plisada corta de color naranja y medias negras que le llegaban a mitad del muslo, con su sandalia ninja de color negro.

"¿na…naruto?" pregunto Alexis con dificultar, mientras llegaba Kushina, Naruko y Yoshimi detrás de Naruto.

"No, no, soy Natsumi" hablo Naruto de forma femenina dejando a todo el mundo blanco como la pared y con la boca abierta.

"¿Qué debo hacer?" salto Jiraiya alterado "aunque en esa forma esta como un tren, yo acepte un discípulo no una discípula" dijo el sannin sapo si dejaba que su pensamiento pervertido le dominaran o no.

"¿Qué le hiciste mama?" pregunto Alexis aun aturdida.

"Ella no me hizo nada, Dattabayo" abrazo Naruto a su hermana mayor con ternura.

"Lo ve, mi hija dice que no hice nada malo, Dattabane" salto Kushina con orgullo a su trabajo.

"Alexis sálvame" murmuro Naruto tan flojo para que solo su hermana lo escuchada, con lagrima de cocodrilo esperando que su madre no se enteraba que pedía ayuda a ella.

"Mama, ¿Cuánto dura el castigo?" Pregunto Alexis intentando ver si podía o no soportar su hermano menor el castigo.

"Hasta que sea chunnin" sonrió felizmente Kushina sin problema.

"¡¿Qué?!" salto Naruto y Alexis al mismo tiempo "Mama si el no pasa este examen que paso hace poco, estará dos años con esa forma" hablo la chica preocupada, mientras Naruto estaba en el suelo abatido mientras Yoshimi intenta animarlo.

"no me importa, le enseñare muchas cosas de mujer, ¿verdad Naruko?" miro la pelirroja a su hija menor alegremente.

"si le enseñe cómo poner una braga con listones" dijo Naruko que levanto la falda de Naruto revelando que tenía una braga con listones a sus lados de color naranja, haciendo que Jiraiya tuviera un sangrado nasal.

"¡Naruko!" se bajó la falda Naruto completamente sonrojado, mientras Naruko sonreía de forma diabólica.

" _no fue sin querer como con Yoshimi,_ s _e está vengando con eso_ " pensaron todo el mundo al mismo tiempo, mientras Alexis hacia un sello con la manos.

"¡Kushina!" salto de repente Minato haciendo que la pelirroja saltara sorprendida. "Ya basta, no vez que es suficiente" regaño el rubio mayor a la pelirroja.

"Lo siento Mina-chan" miro el suelo tristemente cuando se da cuenta de una cosa "espera tu está muerto como yo" se ve que desaparece el hengen revelando que era su hija mayor "¡Alexis!" miro Kushina enojada.

"Lo siento mama pero él es el único capaz de meterte sentido común cuando cruza la línea" miro Alexis a un lado triste por hacer eso.

"Ok, tu castigo será quitado cuando llegue a Konoha, Dattabane" dijo Kushina mirando a Naruto antes de desaparecer dejando a Sebasu el control de su cuerpo.

"vamos, quiero ser Naruto de nuevo" dijo el rubio con lagrima de cocodrilo

"Ok" dijeron todo el mundo al mismo tiempo con lastima del rubio menor.

Continuara….

* * *

 **Omake**

Apareció el autor en un gran escenario, tenía la armadura puesta, pero podía verse que estaba destrozado por algún motivo.

"Bienvenidos al concurso de beber, los participante son Mito Uzumaki, Kushina Uzumaki, Tsunade Senju y Alexis Eiko Namikaze Uzumaki" se ve como las nombradas estaba sentada delante de una mesa con un vaso y una botella al lado "el ganador se llevara el premio de 1.000.000 yenes" dijo el hombre con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"Disculpe" salto Alexis confundida "¿Por qué tengo que participar? No soy bebedora" se señaló la rubia menor a sí misma.

"eso es porque yo decidí" salto Tsunade de repente "Yo soy el que organizo el evento, no puedo permitir que alguien pueda beber más que yo, voy a ganar y demostrare mi gran resistencia, además de llevarme el premio que el autor dio amablemente " sonrió Tsunade de forma diabólica

" _eso explica porque la armadura está destrozada_ " pensaron las mujeres al mismo tiempo mirando con lastima al autor.

"bueno, preparado, listo, ¡Ya!" dio el hombre la señal, haciendo que las mujeres empezaran a beber.

En la grada, estaba los hombres y una mujer mirando el concurso.

"¿Por qué estamos aquí?" pregunto Hashirama confundido.

"Ni idea" confeso Minato sinceramente.

"tengo la sensación que esto va acabar mal" murmuro Izumi preocupada.

"¿Dónde está la salida?" pregunto Itachi tranquilamente pero en el fondo estaba aterrado.

"Espera, ¿dónde está Dan?" preguntaron los hombre sorprendido al ver que este había escapado ya sin ser visto.

"llevamos 15 minutos, veamos cómo va las participantes" miro el autor a las mujeres.

"Mito lleva 9 botella y bebe con elegancia demostrando que aún no le afecta el alcohol" hablo el hombre tranquilamente, mientras Hashimara animaba a su esposa. "Kushina lleva 12 botella y habla tranquilamente con su hija" Minato sonrió al ver que aún no había peligro."Tsunade lleva 15 y se ve que tiene la mejilla levemente sonrojada" comento el autor algo asustado" Alexis tiene 13 y está igual que su madre"

"creo que Tsunade caerá primera" dijo Izumi al ver el estado la quinta.

"bueno ella nunca atina con las apuesta" rio Minato algo nervioso.

"¿he? Aun sigue apostando, no debí enseñarla" hablo Hashirama en una esquina tristemente.

"¿podre escaparme por la ventana?" murmuro Itachi mirando arriba.

" 20 minutos, vamos a ver como esta" miro el autor a la mujeres de nuevo.

"¿Dónde está mi arbolito favorito?" hablo Mito inflando las mejillas, con un rubor en sus mejillas con 17 botellas.

"¿arbolito favorito?" miraron los hombres al Senju que se sonrojo ante el comentario de su esposa.

"jajaja parece una niña pequeña jajajaja" se reía Kushina con las mejillas sonrojadas y con 19 botellas consumidas.

"Ya empezamos" puso Minato la mano en la cara.

"¿Qué algún problema?, si el cara de idiota" hablo Tsunade con fiereza, con 18 botellas.

" _¿a quien está hablando?"_ pensaron al mismo tiempo la gente de la grada.

"soy la única que no está borracha" murmuro Alexis con 16 botellas.

" _¿Cómo puede estar como una rosa?"_ pensaron otra vez la gente de la grada al mismo tiempo.

"30 minutos y tenemos la primera baja y es Tsunade con 22 botella" hablo el autor viendo como Tsunade estaba inconsciente.

"¿mi niña no puede más?" hablo Mito poniendo su dedo índice en su labio infantilmente, con 23 botellas.

"jajaja, para que tiene tanto pecho si no aguanta, jajajaj" dijo Kushina alegremente bebiendo ya con 25 botella.

"Ita-chan, ¿Por qué no me mima?" hablo Alexis con lágrimas de cocodrilo y con 24 botellas.

"35 minutos y ha caído Mito con 25 botella" miro el autor como Hashirama cogía con suavidad a su mujer y se lo llevaba a su casa.

"jajaj Mina-chan jajaja Yo también quiero que me mimen jjajjajaja pero de la forma que tú ya sabes, Dattabane" empezó Kshina a reírse fuertemente con 27, mientras Minato se sonrojo al recibir la indirecta.

"snif snif, Ita-chan ¿Por qué no me visitaste cuando estuviste en Konoha? snif snif" dijo Alexis llorando como una madalena.

"llevamos 35 y cayo Kushina y Alexis aunque con la diferencia que su madre tiene 33 y su hija 40" explico el autor cuando nota algo raro, "¿Por qué Alexis está desprendiendo vapor?" preguntó el hombre confundido.

" _Ya veo, por eso puede beber más que lo demás, evapora el alcohol con el calor de su cuerpo, por lo cual tarda mucho más en borrachearse_ " pensó Minato seriamente.

"menos mal que se desmayaron" hablaron todos los mundos relajados.

No muy lejos la Diosa miraba la competencia bebiendo con tranquilidad.

" **Novatas"** dijo Izanami con su cuerpo real bebiendo tranquilamente con su botella número 200.

 **Fin**

* * *

Sección de reviews

"bueno después del Omake empieza la respuesta a los reviews" hablo el autor alegremente.

"¿podemos ser nosotras?" pregunto Naruko y Yoshimi(forma humana) con ojos de corderito.

"Ok, Ok pero dejar de hacer eso" hablo el autor siendo convencido por la técnica de la dos pequeña.

" **Zafir09** : si Naruto-san será más fuerte, aunque espero que no se traumatiza por lo que hizo Kushina-san y sobre Izumi se verá que pasara realmente"

" **NJMC91** : bueno es que el autor pensó que fuera necesario, por eso no pudo mucho dialogo a oni-chan y espero que Jiraiya cambien porque voy a entrenar para conseguirlo" miro Naruko muy segura de su palabras

" _es una lástima que no lo conseguirá_ " pensaron Yoshimi y el autor al mismo tiempo.

"Oka-san ya castigo a Naruni-san por el camino yo ayude y sobre Alexis(Eiko) se verá cómo consiguió hacer esa defensa contra ella y Kabuto y Orochimaru…..Autor ¿no puedo matarlo por lo que hizo a Oni-chan y a Alexisne-chan?" pregunto Naruko seriamente.

"No puede, tal vez más adelante pero ahora no" respondió el hombre seriamente.

" **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y espero que te guste lo que paso en este capítulo" hablo Yoshimi alegremente con sus colas.

" **Luisdox** : bueno la intención del autor no era eso y lo que Oka-san quería era aumentar su tiempo para así poder hablar con Narutoni-san de todo sin ninguna interrupción por falta de tiempo y mama va a ser quien cuente quien era nuestro padre, sobre porque Yoshimi fue quien acabo con Kaburo, fue porque el autor no sabía cómo meterla, así de vago es el autor" sonrió Naruko tranquilamente.

"¿no va a protestar?" pregunto Yoshimi por las palabras de la Uzumaki.

"¿Cómo quiere que proteste con una familia que te puede mandar a volar con un solo golpe?" contesto el autor con otra pregunta.

"Tiene razón" respondió la zorrita al recodar los golpes que dieron algunos Uzumakis a cierto peliblanco.

"hasta la próxima" dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo.

PD: **Shadow Noir Wing** me acabo de acodar que no se la vestimenta que tiene Alexis para la diferentes ocasiones, ¿podría decirme cuáles son? Es que dentro de poco voy hacer un cambio de vestuario (a casi todos los personajes y eso incluye a Naruto)

 **Nota** : tengo que decir que me a resultado muy complicado con las descripciones de la ropa que Naruto provada, si al menos dejaran poner imágenes seria mas fácil ToT.


	28. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

* * *

Naruto dormía tranquilamente en su cama, había llegado ayer por la noche haciendo que nadie viera estando en su forma de Natsumi, según el nombre que su madre y hermana menor le dieron, por lo cual su orgullo no era pisoteado, pensaba seguir durmiendo cuando nota algo en su estómago, pensó que era Yoshimi quien quería dormir con él.

"¡Despiértate, Dattabane!" grito Kushina de repente.

Naruto al escucharlo se levantó de repente y miro a los lados esperando a su madre, lo único que vio era que delante de él había una micro Kushina mirándolo desafiante.

"al fin te despertaste, es hora de desayunar, Dattabane" dijo la pequeña levantado el puño con energía.

"¿he?, ¿aún estoy dormido?" parpadeo Naruto confundido al ver eso.

"No, si no te levanta la original vendrá y te diré que no será nada bonito, Dattabane" sonrió la micro Kushina con una sonrisa malévola haciendo que Naruto sintiera un escalofrió en su columna vertebral.

"OK. Ok, Dattabayo" respondió Naruto levantándolo de golpe tirando a la pequeña pelirroja entre las sabanas.

"Misión cumplida, Dattabane" dijo la micro Kushina que desapareció en humo y apareció una hoja con un sello dibujado en su lugar.

Al salir pudo ver a su hermana Alexis vestida con una playera negra transparente sin mangas de cuello mediano, en la parte del busto hasta las rodillas es de color rojo sangre, la falda es en cortes asimétricos, un obi blanco ajusta el traje a la esbelta figura de Alexis, en el busto tiene también lo que parece la cabeza de un zorro en dorado con ojos de rubí. Tiene unas sandalias negras con rojo parecidas a las de Sakura en Shippuden. Tiene unos guantes sin dedos negros que le llegan a mitad del brazo a la altura del busto y en el dorso de la mano tiene una gema donde tiene varios sellos guardados. Unos pendientes con forma de zorro de nueve colas las cuales se encuentran torbellino. Su cabello atando en una larga coleta de caballo y dos flequillos largos a los lados y su protector ninja estaba atada en su frente.

"¿Alexisne-chan ese es tu atuendo Ninja?" pregunto Naruto fascinado por la belleza de su hermana.

"Si, hoy fui llamado, pero aun sobraba para dormir una hora al menos, pero Oka-san me despertó" saco Alexis el mismo papel que tenía Naruto en la mano.

"¿Tu también?, Dattabayo" saco el chico el papel que dejo el micro Kushina.

"Si es el despertador Uzumaki que nunca falla" bostezo Alexis con algo de sueño.

" _cualquiera se despertaría con eso_ " pensó Naruto nervioso.

Sin decir más los dos fueron al comedor, al llegar podía ver a Naruko con el vestido blanco y a Yoshimi también con el mismo vestido poniendo la mesa.

"¿Dónde está Karin?" pregunto Alexis al no ver la otra Uzumaki.

"Ayudando a Oka-san" respondió Naruko terminado de colocar los cubiertos.

"¿cocinando?" pregunto Alexis algo temerosa.

"Sip, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruko felizmente.

"por favor dime que cocina bien" hablo Naruto asustado.

"Si, su comida era mejor que la de papa, pero no creo que sepa cómo se utiliza los nuevos utensilios que compremos hace poco" trago Alexis preocupada.

"¿Para que demonio se utiliza esto?, Dattabane" se escuchó la voz de Kushina ante de que se escuchara un ruido raro en la cocina.

"Es para esto Kushina-san" se escuchó la voz de Karin asustada.

"Imouto-san, ¿Por qué no tiene miedo?" preguntó Naruto a su hermana menor.

"si sobreviví la comida de Ne-san, la de mama no será nada" sonrió Naruko felizmente cuando miro a un lado cambiando a una sonrisa nerviosa con lo último.

"Oye eso era años atrás" salto Alexis sonrojadas y ve como la pequeña mira seriamente "bueno tal vez medio año" hablo nerviosa la rubia mayor pero la menor le sigue mirando "Vale, vale aprendí hace poco en cocinar bien" respondió completamente avergonzada.

"Por lo menos no eres como papa según escuche" hablo Naruko volviendo a sonreír.

"No me lo recuerde" apoyo Alexis la frente de la mesa dando un gemido de dolor.

"¿tan mal era papa cocinando?" pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

"¿desde cuándo una ensalada de frutas se mueve?" respondió la Uzumaki mayor con otra pregunta.

"Ok, sin comentario" dijo Naruto por temor a saber algo más.

"Aquí está el desayuno, Dattabane" apareció Kushina felizmente cubierta de varias manchas por todo su cuerpo, aunque en sus manos el desayuno tenia buena pinta.

"recomiendo no mirar la cocina hasta dentro de 3 horas" apareció Karin con la cabeza agachada cuando se escucha un estruendo en la cocina "mejor que sea 5 horas" se rio levemente nerviosa.

Después de desayunar y descubrir que estaba delicioso, empezaron a recoger la mesa.

"¿Por qué hiciste esto mama?" hablo Alexis con los cubiertos en la mano.

"Porque siempre quise hacer el desayuno a mis hijos, también en despertarlo y más cosas de familia" hablo Kushina con una triste sonrisa.

"Oka-san" miro Alexis a su madre "¿Cómo convenciste a Sebasu-san?, después lo que le hiciste pasar con el tema de Natsumi, pensé que no te dejaría el control fácilmente" pregunto la chica con interés.

"está durmiendo ahora y se veía tan cansado ayer que pensé en no despertarlo" silbo Kushina disimulando su pequeña travesura.

"Mejor que cambie, él también me acompaña" suspiro Alexis ante la travesura de su madre.

"Lo sé, Dattabane" dijo la pelirroja mayor terminando de limpiar la mesa.

Kushina se fue a la habitación para que Sebasu asumiera el control de su cuerpo y también se cambiara de ropa, al bajar se vio a Sebasu con guantes negros sin dedos, guanteletes marrones que cubría su antebrazo, camiseta negra sin manga por el filo levemente roto (por dónde va la los brazos), pantalones negro y botas grises, una capa marrón claro y una katana en la cintura, dos pergaminos en su capa.

"Naruto esta mañana descansara, pero esta tarde empezaremos con el entrenamiento" hablo Sebasu terminando de colocar bien sus guanteletes.

"¿seguimos por dónde íbamos?" preguntó el rubio entusiasmado con el entrenamiento.

"no, quiero comprobar una cosa, sobre Alexis o Naruko no lo sé" respondió Sebasu confundiendo a su compañera de equipo.

"En mi caso intentaremos mejorar tu control de chakra, quiero que el rasengan lo haga con una mano" dijo Alexis haciéndolo con su mano derecha "si lo consigue podría hacer esto" ahora hizo uno con la izquierda teniendo dos rasengan en cada mano "con esto tiene el doble de destrucción" dijo deshaciendo la técnica. "también quiero que aprenda controlar tu fuuton" explico Alexis lo que quería que aprendiera su hermano menor.

"Cool" salto Naruto feliz en mejorar su técnica y miro a su hermana menor.

"Lo siento, lo único que podría hacer es aumentar la intensidad" explico Naruko con una sonrisa

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Naruto, pero al ver como Naruko y Karin soltaba cadenas de su espalda con una sonrisa malévola, sintió pánico "no….no gracias, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto torpemente para ocultar su miedo.

"Antes de irme, Kage bushin" creo Sebasu un clon confundiendo a todo el mundo "Kushina-san puede salir" hablo Sebasu cuando su clon se transformó en Kushina.

"Hasta luego, abrazo Kushina a su hija con cariño, haciendo que su hija lo devolviera.

"hasta luego, mama" se despido Alexis con alegría.

Caminaron un rato Alexis y Sebasu, cuando la Uzumaki miro levemente a su compañero.

"¿Por qué cambiantes su entrenamiento?" pregunto Alexis con curiosidad.

"hay algo que no cuadraba antes" hablo Sebasu de repente "tuve un presentimiento que se me escapaba algo cuando vi el combate de Kiba, después en el combate de Neji volví a tener esa sensación, por eso cuando fui a entrenarle le hice que peleara entre ellos, hay me di cuenta que su defensa era más malas de lo normal pero lo cubría con el Kage bushin, pero en el combate de Kabuto lo vi" dijo Sebasu dando un gruñido de molestia

"¿Qué descubriste?" termino Alexis por el hyuuga.

"su estilo de pelea era suicida" hablo Jiraiya desde atrás sorprendiendo a los dos chicos.

"¿lo notaste?" pregunto Sebasu sorprendido.

"Si y parece que Gai lo noto por eso le dio esa cosa verde" respondió el sannin seriamente.

"¿Quién lo enseñaría?" pregunto Alexis liberando un poco su instinto asesino.

"fue un profesor y no te preocupes está bajo tierra" respondió Jiraiya tranquilamente.

"¿he?, ¿Qué paso?" pregunto Sebasu confundido, ya tenía planeado el hyuuga la muerte del profesor y que seguro que Alexis le gustaría participar si es que no se adelantaba antes.

"según los informe el tercer Hokage, vio que tenía mala intenciones y lo tacho de traidor, paso algo y acabo muerto" explico el sannin resumiendo el contenido.

"se puede solucionar, ¿verdad?" pregunto la Uzumaki a los dos hombres.

"Es difícil cambiar de estilo y como al principio pensaba que no tenía, pensaba ver cuales era su cualidades para buscar el que más le pega, pero descubrir que tiene uno complico la cosas" hablo Sebasu seriamente.

"también tenemos en cuenta que ese malnacido lo enseño desde pequeño seguro quería que muriera de forma horrible, lo malo es que no espero que aprendiera el Kage bushin, haciendo que el peligro del estilo se reduzca a la mitad o más" explico Jiraiya con seriedad.

"Pon uno que se asemeje" hablo Alexis de repente malhumorada.

"No es tan fácil Alexis-san, en el mundo de Taijutsu es tan amplio como en ninjutsu, no hay nadie que se dedique a eso" respondo el sannin dando un suspiro.

"Si hay, ¿verdad?" pregunto la rubia a su amigo esperando que estuviera de acuerdo con ella.

"eso podría funcionar Alexis, pero no es tan fácil, aunque para eso tendré que visitar a los Hyuuga, ¿me acompaña?" dijo Sebasu seriamente con una mirada levemente enojada.

"Ok" respondió su amiga preocupada, ya que conocía esa mirada.

Con Naruto.

Se podía ver que estaba en el patio trasero de la mansión, estaba Naruto tendido en el pasillo, junto con su hermana menor y con Yoshimi que parecía estar dormida, cuando apareció su madre.

"Sí que ha cumplido al pie de la letra, Dattabane" dijo ella sentándose al lado de su hijo.

"Oye mama, ¿quiere saber una cosa?" salto Naruko con una sonrisa.

"¿Cuál?" miro Kushina con una ceja levantada confundida.

"Narutoni-san y a mí nos gusta tu cabello" hablo la pequeña con las mejillas sonrojadas igual que Naruto que escucho y miro al otro lado avergonzado al saber que su hermana no oculto el tema que estaba hablando recientemente.

Kushina miro sorprendida y recordó algo hace unos años atrás en el mismo lugar.

Flash Black.

Se podía ver que estaba en el patio trasero de la mansión, estaba Alexis de 5 años sentada en el pasillo, se miraba su pelo largo rubio con curiosidad llamando la atención de su madre que pasaba por allí.

"¿tiene algo en tu cabello?" pregunto Kushina con curiosidad.

"mama, ¿sabes una cosa?" respondió Alexis mirando a su madre fijamente "Me gusta el tono rojo de mi pelo, me recuerda mucho a tu hermoso pelo Oka-san" sonrió Alexis jugando justamente con la parte rojiza de su cabello.

Fin Flash Black.

Kushina intento no saltar de alegría, el pelo que odiaba al principio de su vida, para su familia era el más hermoso de todos.

"Imouto, ¿Cómo nos veríamos con el color de nuestra madre?" se pudo ver como Naruto y Naruko se imaginaron con el pelo rojo.

"¡cool!" saltaron los dos rubios con alegría.

"en toda mi vida solo un hombre y una mujer me han dado un cumplido sobre mi cabello" dijo Kushina mirando a su cabello con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Quién?" preguntó los dos rubios al mismo tiempo.

"Tu padre y tu hermana Alexis, ¿Quién más?" sonrió Kushina con alegría.

"Oye,oye, hay algo que siempre he querido saber ¿Cómo os enamoraste de tú y papa el uno al otro?" pregunto Naruto con interés.

"Esto..., Qué vergüenza, Dattabane" salto Kushina sonrojada al no esperar esa pregunta.

"Mama está nerviosa, Dattabayo" salto Naruko alegremente.

"¡necesito cambiar de tema!, Dattabane" intento la pelirroja cambiar el tema pero su mejillas estaba como su cabello rojo.

"jajaja se te ha vuelto a decir" señalo Naruto el error de su madre.

Se vio como Kushina miro hacia el cielo con una mirada feliz y con las mejillas sonrojadas demostrando que lo que estaba recordando era un momento feliz para la mujer.

"Me mude a Konoha cuando era muy pequeña, Tu padre y yo éramos unos niños, la primera vez que le vi pensé que era una niñita delicada" sonrio por lo bajo al recodar ese comienzo.

"¿de verdad?" salto Naruko con interés.

"Y como era la niña nueva, quería dar una buena impresión en el primer día de la academia. Así que cuando me preguntaron cuál era mi sueño, respondí: voy a ser la primera mujer Hokage"

"toma ya mama, te parece mucho a mi" hablo Naruto muy seguro.

"No es al revés, hijo" miro Kushina nerviosa y Naruko confundida.

"¿Qué paso después?" pregunto Naruto ignorando ese comentario.

"No le hicieron gracias que la recién llegara empezara hablar sobre ser hokage y los chicos me empezaron burlándose de mí y todo el rato me llamaban tomatito" hablo la pelirroja con seriedad.

"¿tomatito?, ¿Por qué?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"cuando era niña tenía la cara redonda y con mi cabello rojo pues, bueno ¡parecía un tomate!, incluso yo tenía que admitirlo ¡y eso me daba muchísima rabia!" dijo Kushina alterada.

"¡Aja! y papa intervino y paro lo que te molestaba y tu…" intento Naruto seguir pero su madre lo corto.

"Nop" se ve como sonreía felizmente pero tenía el puño levantado con una vena "fui detrás de esos niño que se reía de mí y al final el tomatito los aplasto" se vieron como Naruto y Naruko tenía una cara de horror "después de ver toda esa melena roja moviéndose como miles de laticos mientras le daba una paliza, me pusieron otro mote, la habanera sangrienta"

" _Imouto, recuérdame en no enojar nunca a mama_ " pensó Naruto esperando que su hermana entendiera lo que estaba pensando.

" _Ok, pero lo mismo digo sobre mi_ " pensó Naruko al entender lo que estaba pensando su hermano mayor.

"¿qué dijo papa, sobre su sueño?" intento Naruto cambiar de tema.

"¿tu padre?, dijo que quiero convertirme en un gran Hokage y que toda la aldea le reconozca" respondió Kushina tranquilamente.

"ser reconocido" sonrió Naruto mirando al suelo al recodar que el también quería eso.

"Cuando escuche eso, pensé que ni de coña un flacucho bobalicón como el llegaría a ser Hokage" hablo Kushina con honestidad.

"¿heeee? Pero Oto-san era muy fuerte" dijo Naruko confundida, llamando la atención de su hermano.

"si, ¿pero yo que sabía? Era una cría y a tu padre siempre lo veía por encima del hombro, hasta que ocurrió cierto incidente" los dos rubio miraron con interés ante ese detalle "siempre había odiado mi pelo rojo, hasta que un día, gracias a tu padre empezó a gustarme"

"¿Qué paso?" preguntón los dos rubios con interés.

"Mi chakra es un poco especial y en Kumo lo ansiaba tanto que fui secuestrada, mientras me llevaban, me arrancaba el pelo uno tras otro para marcar el camino, en Konoha mandaron varios escuadrones de búsqueda pero ninguno fue capaz de encontrarme, cuando estaba llegando a la frontera, empecé a perder la esperanza" miro al suelo tristemente en recodar esa experiencia.

"¡Ya lo tengo!" salto Naruko y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

"Exacto tu padre fue el único que siguió mi rastro de cabello rojo y después de salvarme, me sostenía y me dijo que se había dado cuenta de lo bonito que era mi cabello, de pronto me pareció el shinobi mas magnifico de todos, el hombre que podría hacer realidad todos mis sueños y lo más importante me cambio, mi pelo rojo me había guiado hacia mi alma gemela, se convirtió en mi hilo rojo del destino y desde ese día mi cabello empezó a gustarme y lo más importante me enamore" se podía ver como los dos rubios sonreía felizmente con la mejillas sonrojadas "tengo algo que decir algo a los que me ha dado un cumplido a mi cabello, incluso a vosotros"

"¿Qué es?" preguntaron con interés los dos rubios

"Os quiero mucho" dijo Kushina abrazando a los dos rubio y poniendo la frente junta.

Sin decir más los tres sonreía felizmente sin saber que algunos dejaban caer algunas lágrimas de alegría.

"¿Cómo se llama mi padre?" pregunto Naruto dejando confundida a Kushina, mientras Naruko miro a un lado levemente nerviosa al saber lo que venía.

"¿el tercer Hokage nunca lo dijo?" miro la pelirroja sorprendida _"¿Por qué no me pregunto eso primero? Pensé que al menos sabia porque no dijo nada cuando Alexis utilizo el hengen de Mina-chan_ " Pensó Kushina confundida.

"No, fue para protegerte de los enemigos de papa" hablo Naruko de repente, haciendo que su madre mire en shock.

"dios, creí que lo sabía, tu padre es Minato Namikaze" miro Naruto confundido. "¿cuarto Hokage?" hablo Kushina preocupada al ver que la primera vez no funciono.

"…."se quedó Naruto confundido cuando se encendió una bombilla "¡¿QUE?!" salto Naruto al entender quién era su padre.

"10 segundos" miro Naruko un cronometro que tenía en la mano.

" _no es momento para eso_ " pensó Kushina nerviosa intentando buscar la respuesta que iba a venir a continuación.

" _hacerme la dormida ha servido más de lo que pensaba_ " pensó Yoshimi con un ojo abierto para ver cómo estaba su amo ante la notica.

Con Alexis.

Los tres llegaron a la torre Hokage, pudieron ver que había movimientos en el lugar confundiendo levemente a los dos jóvenes, mientras el más mayor ya sabía el motivo.

"Tú, sabes algo" salto Alexis mirando al sannin.

"Si está preparando para el nombramiento, mientras manda la información a sus aliados y líderes de otro sitios"

"¿entonces para que nos llamó?" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"Va a haber una reunión ninja, hay tema que os interesara" hablo el sannin

Al terminar de hablar se dirigieron a la sala de reuniones al entrar vieron que estaba todo los líderes de los clanes y por esta vez entendieron porque estaba vacío la silla de los Uchiha, haciendo Alexis morder levemente su labio inferior.

"Ya que están aquí que empiece la reunión" hablo Tsunade sentándose en la silla que era para los Kages.

"Se terminó la reparaciones, también tenemos algunas nuevas medidas para futuros ataque en el caso de que se vuelva a repetir en circunstancias parecidas" hablo la anciana Koharu.

"También aumentamos la actividad shinobi para dar a entender a otros países, que no sufrimos baja algunas, por eso cada shinobi de la hoja está actualmente en misiones" explico Homura seriamente.

"Ya veo" medito Tsunade seriamente "quería comentar cuatro cosas" miraron los jefes de los clanes confundidos "la primera es que Sebasu hyuuga y Alexis Eiko Namikaze Uzumaki son promovidos a Jounnin" hablo la quinta sorprendiendo a los dos nombrados

"Espera Tsunade-sama" salto Sebasu de repente "las leyes dicta que para eso tenía que ser primero Chunnin, no lo somos" explico el hyuuga confundido.

"he recibido el pedido del señor feudal del fuego y de la arena que os promováis a ese rango" hablo Tsunade tranquilamente "además hay muchos en esta sala que piensa lo mismo, ¿verdad?" dijo Tsunade mirando los demás, haciendo que algunos afirmaran que era verdad.

"¿Cuáles son los otros tres?,Tsunade-hime" hablo Danzo sin mostrar ningún emoción.

"¿Cuánto terrenos se han recuperado los Uzumaki?"Pregunto la quinta seriamente.

"Aquí" hablo Shikaku sacando unos documentos "están todos los que pertenecieron al clan Uzumaki" entrego el Nara a Tsunade que miro con seriedad.

"Falta una" cerró el documento no muy feliz y le da los documentos a la Uzumaki.

"¿he?" parpadeo Alexis y miro los papeles de la propiedades "no falta ninguna" miro Alexis confundida.

"Si, falta la que pertenecía a Mito Uzumaki, mi abuela" se pudo ver como Danzo se tensó por un segundo ante la palabras de Tsunade.

"¿te refiere a ese edificio que vivía la esposa del primer Hokage?" hablo Alexis y empezó a mirar de nuevo "es verdad no está" gruño levemente al darse cuenta que no se fijó en ese detalle.

"al casarse paso al pertenecer a los Senju" explico Shibi Aburame sin mostrar expresión alguna. Mientras los demás estaban de acuerdo.

"Eso sería si tuviera ese documento" hablo la Quinta seria "pero nunca me llego ese documento, porque se lo paso a Kushina Uzumaki" miro a cada líder del clan para ver quien tenía ese documento.

"Espera, si ella tiene ese documento, debería estar con lo que entregamos" intervino Chöza sorprendido.

"entonces es como el caso del dinero" hablo Inoichi rascando levemente la cabeza "porque nadie recuerda donde está el lugar" explico el mayor motivo del problema.

"¿lo recuerda Hokage-sama?" pregunto Homura seriamente.

"No, solo visite cuando tenía uno años, a pasado mucho tiempo para recodar donde era exactamente" suspiro Tsunade "pero tenemos a uno que si o eso creo" murmuro la quinta esperando que Kushina aun recordara el lugar exacto.

"¿podemos dejarlo a esa persona?" pregunto Koharu no muy confiada.

"Si, después de todo es la líder actual del clan Uzumaki" sonrió Tsunade sabiendo lo que pasaría ahora.

"Espera" salto Danzo de repente "ese era Kushina Uzumaki, ella está muerta" hablo Danzo no muy feliz de escuchar esa cosa.

"Ese era el segundo y tercer punto, está viva pero débil, tanto que aún no puede presentarse aquí pero puede que de vez en cuando lo veáis por la calle de Konoha, por eso ella me pidió que reclame una silla del consejo" señalo Tsunade la nueva silla que había sido puesta hace poco "y que formara de nuevo el clan Uzumaki aquí en Konoha" explico Tsunade con autoridad.

"Para eso se necesita al menos cinco miembros" hablo Tsume algo preocupado

"Veamos, Naruto Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki, Karin Uzumaki, subjefa Alexis Eiko Namikaze Uzumaki y jefa Kushina Uzumaki, creo que son cinco no ¿Danzo-san?" miro Tsunade sabiendo que él no quería que se formara el clan Uzumaki.

"Si, como dijiste son suficiente para formar el clan" miro Danzo pensando seriamente que hacer a continuación.

"y el ultimo Izumi Uchiha está viva" se tensó Danzo ante la noticia. " cuando la encontramos estaba al borde de la muerte, antes de desmayarse dijo que Itachi Uchiha no fue quien asesino toda su gente, tubo ayuda, por desgracia ha caído en coma y no sabemos cuándo se despertara para darnos más detalle" explico la Quinta mirando de reojo a los tres ancianos.

"Eso tiene sentido, por muy genio que fuera no podría acabar con todo su clan en una noche" hablo Shikaku entendiendo al fin algunas dudas que tenía sobre el tema.

"¿sabemos su identidad?" hablo Inoichi preparado para el encargo de mirar la mente del nuevo culpable.

"No y si" intervino el sannin sapo de repente.

¿Qué quiere decir Jiraiya-sama?" pregunto Hiashi confundido.

"No sabemos quién es, pero no es la primera vez que hace daño hacia Konoha" explico Jiraiya preparando para soltar la bomba.

"¿ataco antes ese desconocido?" pregunto Tsune sorprendida.

"Era el causante del Ataque del kyubi, tanto Izumi y Kushina identificaron al mismo hombre" explico el sannin haciendo que Danzo se relajara un poco.

"Eso podría significar una cosa" hablo Danzo de repente llamando la atención de todo.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" Pregunto Tsunade no muy confiada.

"Para hacer eso a Kushina significara que era Uchiha para poder extraer y controlar el zorro de nueve colas y para no ser descubierto aniquilo su clan al ver que algunas persona empezaron a entender que fue un Uchiha quien hizo eso, seguro que Itachi era cómplice" pero vio como una cadena negra paso al lado sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"¿cómplice?" murmuro Alexis "yo también fui atacada por ese hombre enmascarado y tenía el sharingan confirmando tu sospecha pero ese hombre solo piensa en destruir todo en este mundo, ¿ no es raro que solo Sasuke saliera vivo con este hombres misterio a su alrededor?, ¿Tal vez fue Itachi amenazado de que si no le ayudaba el sería el primera en morir?" explico la Uzumaki intentando decir la verdad pero no podía al no tener pruebas.

"Utilizando a un ser querido, eso es terrible" hablo Chöza de repente.

"pero la idea de Danzo cobra fuerza con todo esto" hablo Homura de repente, haciendo que los demás afirmara.

"tendré algunos de mis mejores ninjas y de confianza en busca de más pista" hablo Tsuande con autoridad "con todo esto la reunión ha acabado" se levantaron todos los jefes del clan para salir de la sala.

Al salir Danzo camino unos metros cuando se detuvo y miro de reojo hacia atrás.

"poner algunos de nuestro anbu raíz en la mansión Uzumaki y encontrar a Izumi Uchiha y decirme en qué estado se encuentra" ordeno el anciano, haciendo aparecer un ninja que afirmo la orden y se fue del lugar.

Con Alexis.

Después de la reunión, Sebasu y Alexis avisaron a Hiashi que iban para el clan después de hablar unas cosas con la Quinta.

Al terminar decidió ir al clan Hyuuga sin detenerse en otro lugar, se podía ver como Sebasu estaba levemente agotado llamando la atención de su amiga.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Alexis preocupada a su lado.

"¿sabes porque no hice ante el Kage bushin para que tu madre lo utilizada?" afirmo la rubia con interés "porque al hacerlo nos deja a los dos sin poder combatir, además cuando el Kage bushin que utiliza Kushina se acaba el chakra empieza a coger del mío y como al principio perdí la mitad ya imagina como estoy" explico Sebasu dando un suspiro agotador.

"Ya veo por eso me dijiste que me acompañara, por si pasa algo" dijo Alexis preparando para el combate.

"Si, aunque Hiashi no esté en contra mía, no significa que los demás este igual que él y más cierta persona"

"Ya llegamos" hablo Alexis señalando el edificio.

Continuara…..

* * *

Sección Reviews.

"bienvenidos soy Yoshimi y seré el que sustituye el autor" hablo la zorrita en su forma humana con alegría y moviendo su cola feliz.

"¿Qué paso esta vez?, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"fue al dentista" respondió Yoshimi con normalidad.

"Pero eso dura un poco, no dura tanto" miro aún más confundido el rubio.

"era Tsunade el medico" murmuro la zorrita con temor.

"pobre autor" dijo Naruto rezando por el hombre.

" **NJMC91** : por suerte nadie me vio, pero mi madre me hizo varias fotos, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto con lágrimas de cocodrilo "y sobre Sebasu-san por favor yo no quiero sufrí solo esta tortura" salto Naruto asustado "sobre Izumi se sabrá que hizo One-chan en el próximo capítulo y si el autor quería hacer una gran amistad entre ellas dos aun cuando está enamorada del mismo hombre y sobre el Omake, se le ocurro al recodar un omake de la segunda parte de naruto mi serie" dijo Naruto con orgullo sobre su serie.

" **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y el próximo capítulo saldrá más cosas" sonrió Yoshimi con sus colas feliz.

" **Luisdox** : lo es, lo es, ese castigo no era necesario" dijo Naruto con lágrimas de alegría al saber que alguien estaba de su lado "sobre ne-chan la respuesta será en el próximo capítulo y sobre el entrenamiento fue porque el rasengan necesita mucha concentración y Ne-chan y los demás pensaron suspender para que no tenga varias cosas en la cabeza dificultando mi entrenamiento y no se olvidaron solo fue suspendido para reanudarse mas adelante" sonrió Naruto con tranquilidad.

" **Zafir09** : sip Izumi fe revivida pero parece que algo pasa porque no despierta y porque tengo la sensancion de que Naruko-san no siente vergüenza sobre cierto tema" murmuro Yoshimi confundida.

" **Shadow Noir Wing** : gracias por los vestuario, sobre mi vestuario me gusto uno que pueda utilizar como ropa normal aunque no estoy seguro, tengo que consultar al autor y no sabía que Ne-chan fuera tan posesiva, tendré que decir al autor de eso y la idea se le ocurrió el autor viendo un anime pero ya se le olvido de que era, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto colocando sus manos en su nuca y camina con normalidad hacia su amiga animal.

"¿nos vamos?" preguntó Naruto

"Sip, nos vemos en la próxima" dijo Yoshimi moviendo su colas alegremente.

 **PD** : si he ido al dentista de verdad y me han empastado una muela, cuando ha acabado me duele la boca tanto que siento que recibí un puñetazo de verdad, creo que esta noche voy a pasar mal y no es la primera vez que me empasta una muela, esta es la tercera y la primera que me duele tanto, la dos primera no dolieron tanto (y el colmo estaba más picada que la ultima), creo que el dentista estaba de mala leche y lo pago conmigo ToT


	29. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

* * *

Sebasu y Alexis disponía a entrar, cuando vieron como Hiashi y Hanabi salía, confundiendo a los dos que disponía a entrar.

"¿adónde vas Hiashi?" pregunto Sebasu confundido

"Me ha surgido algo en el último momento" explico Hiashi seriamente "deberías posponer la visita" explico algo preocupado.

"No te preocupes, tengo mis métodos de persuasión, además somos dos jounnin" hablo Sebasu con tranquilidad.

"Eres cabezota" suspiro Hiashi "espero que no forme un escándalo"

"Lo dudo, pero no prometo nada" dijo Sebasu dispuesto a ir al edificio.

"Ya que está aquí, ¿puede llevarte a Hinata?" preguntó el líder del clan algo preocupado.

"Ok, ¿Cómo regalo de Naruto-chan?" Salto Alexis haciendo que Hiashi mirara de mala manera a la rubia.

"Ok y no te preocupes cuidare a Hinata en todo los aspectos" Sebasu dijo mientras empujaba a Alexis a la mansión.

"¿dije algo malo?" pregunto Alexis de forma angelical escondiendo su broma.

"No bromee sobre eso, aunque sé que mi padrastro aceptaría la relación, no es lo mismo con el clan" suspiro el hyuuga y entro al edificio mientras el guardia le dejo entrar al ver que era un hyuuga como él.

"¿Dónde está esa gente?" dijo Alexis con un aire de muerte, mientras hacia crujís sus puños para prepararse para la masacre que disponía hacer.

"¡Al menos espera a que salgan!" se dio cuenta que la rubia le mira seriamente "¿Qué?" pregunto confundido.

"¿Puedo envolver a Hinata en una caja de regalo?" pregunto Alexis con normalidad caminando por los pasillos.

"¡no!" salto Sebasu enojado "recuerda que Hinata es una niña tímida" explico Sebasu intentando calmase.

"Lo sé, pero si quiere declararse tiene que ser mas valiente, porque tengo asumido que mi hermano es denso" suspiro Alexis rascando levemente la nuca.

"en eso no te lo niego" se rio el Hyuuga algo nervioso "me alegro que ya no esté tan tensa y este algo relajado después de que todo lo que ha pasado últimamente"

"porque tenía miedo de que todo lo que estaba en mi mundo desapareciera como mi familia, aunque al final paso lo que más temía, con mucho esfuerzo conseguí salvar algo, no perdí a toda mi familia, no perdí a todos mis amigos y no perdí por completo a la persona que amo" sonrió Alexis con una gran sonrisa "para alguien que consiguió salvar gran parte de su mundo, no me puedo quejarme y menos con los medio que utilice" miro Alexis a un lado con una sonrisa triste.

"Alexis" murmuro Sebasu sabiendo que nadie tenía la oportunidad de revivir a su madre y a su mejor amiga Uchiha como había hecho ella, cuando de repente se paró y miro seriamente "Hyuuga Hideki" murmuro Sebasu con seriedad.

Alexis vio al nombrado, era el antiguo líder del clan hyuuga, según lo que dijo su amigo era un líder que haría cualquier cosa para proteger la sangre hyuuga incluso si tuviera que sacrificar a su hijo, algo que hizo sin remordimiento, también había escuchado que era el responsable de que Hinata y Hanabi se enfrentara y eso no le gusto para nada.

"¿Qué hace aquí Sebasu?" pregunto Hideki con varios hyuuga a sus lados.

"visitar a la biblioteca Hyuuga" dijo Sebasu señalando la puerta que estaba detrás del ex líder.

"No tiene permiso" hablo el viejo anciano sin pudor.

"Tengo el de Hiashi-san" explico Sebasu ahora seriamente, mientras su amiga estaba lista para cualquier cosa.

"Pero no de mi" hablo Hideki mirando con algo de enojo.

"Pero de mi si" hablo Hinata que estaba detrás de Sebasu y Alexis sorprendiendo a los dos.

"O eso es dos contra uno" murmuro Alexis lo suficiente fuerte para que lo escuchara demostrando que quería meterse con el anciano.

"Tú solo eres una inútil" hablo el anciano haciendo que Hinata ocultara su mirada dolida, mientras Sebasu apretó los puños y Alexis empezó a soltar instinto asesino.

"Alexis" miro la nombrada a su amigo esperando cualquier señal "no voy a hacer nada" agarro Sebasu la mano de Hinata y camino hacia la biblioteca.

Cuando paso al lado del anciano, este reacciono y dispuso atacar por la espalda de Sebasu, sin embargo olvido que estaba Alexis que sin dificultar salto y golpeo fuertemente en la cara del ex líder que lo estampo contra la pared, sorprendiendo a Hinata y al resto de los hyuuga.

"Vamos, Alexis se ocupara con estas cabezas huecas" dijo Sebasu abriendo la puerta tranquilamente.

"Pero…" vio Hinata como Alexis estaba delante de todos sus adversario, mientras ellos no sabía si atacar o no por lo que acaba de pasar al no saber las cualidades de su enemigo.

"No te preocupes ella está a mi nivel, significa que ellos no tiene ninguna oportunidad" hablo Sebasu que cerró la puerta al entrar ellos dos, pero Hinata juro ver como los hyuuga saltaban sobre Alexis mientras esta solo sonreía tranquilamente ante de cerrar la puerta.

"Solo disponemos de una hora" empezó Sebasu a mirar los libros con seriedad.

"¿Por qué una hora?" pregunto Hinata interesada y preocupada.

"es el tiempo que Alexis tardara en vencer a todos o ¿dejarlo medio muerto?" respondió el chico con normalidad cogiendo un libro y mirándolo por encima.

"¡heeeeeeeee!" salto Hinata sorprendida por el dato.

"El Taijutsu hyuuga es poderoso pero no invencible, pero por desgracia este clan piensa eso, cuando antiguamente no era así" explico Sebasu que guardo el libro y cogió otro.

"¿no eran así nuestro ancestro?" pregunto Hinata queriendo utilizar el byakugan para ver el combate de Alexis pero tuvo la sensación que sería mucho para ella.

"No y en el pasado eran más precavidos y solían llamar menos la atención, tal vez fue porque no tenían una villa que le cubrieran las espaldas" volvió a coger otro libro "además estaban más preparados" murmuro Sebasu ojeando otro libro.

"¿Qué quiere decir que estaban más preparados que lo de ahora?" pregunto la chica con interés.

"Esta biblioteca es la prueba de que anteriormente el clan Hyuuga no solo aprendía el taijutsu hyuuga, también otro estilos" explico Sebasu tranquilamente "porque en esta biblioteca esta todos los estilos taijutsu que se enfrentaron contra los hyuuga en el pasado, que movimiento hace, cual efectivo es, rango, daño y contramedidas que hacia nuestro ancestro en el caso de que se encontrara con alguien con ese Taijutsu, tal vez el taijutsu hyuuga nació al recolectar esta información" medito Sebasu cuando encuentra un libro en particular "vaya hay información del taijutsu Uchiha" dijo Sebasu que lo cogió y lo ve por encima "interesante, tal vez debería enseñarla a Alexis este libro" murmuro el chico a sí mismo.

"¿Qué busca?" pregunto Hinata confundida al no entender a que había venido.

"Algo que pueda aprender Naruto-san" respondió el chico cuando se acuerda de algo "tú que ha estado observando a Naruto ¿Cuál estilo le conviene?" preguntó Sebasu dejando de lado el libro que contenía sobre los Uchiha.

"¡heeeee!" salto Hinata sonrojada "Yo…yo… no espiaba a Naruto-kun" salto Hinata nerviosa.

"Yo no dice espiar, pero Kurenai dijo que lo observa mucho tiempo" miro el chico confundido aunque sonreía levemente al ver como la chica se sonrojaba.

" _¡Traidora!"_ pensó Hinata enojada y completamente sonrojada.

"una hora no va a ser suficiente" miro Sebasu la gran cantidad de libro "tanto conocimiento y ningún hyuuga aparte de mí que no lo utiliza para nada" suspiro triste ante la realidad.

"¿si no lo utilizan para que lo conservan?" miro la chica la gran cantidad de libro cuando uno le llamo la atención.

"aunque son consumidos por su ego de su taijutsu, no son estúpidos de tirar información valiosa, porque puede que un día lo necesiten" explico Sebasu con tranquilidad.

"no hay ruido" dijo Hinata que se dio cuenta al terminar de coger el libro.

"aún queda 20 minutos, ¿otra vez batió su récor?" suspiro el chico "voy a tener que volver en otro día" empezó a caminar hacia la salida cuando la chica agarro la camisa levemente.

"esto….¿puede servir este?" le entrego Hinata el libro que cogió.

"Taijutsu Uzumaki" leyó tranquilamente "¿he?" parpadeo Sebasu con sorpresa _"¿Dónde estaba esto?_ " pensó el chico sorprendido. "este puede ser útil" guardo el libro y abrió la puerta.

Al abrir se podía ver a Alexis en mitad de la sala cubierta de manchas de sangre en sus brazos, en el suelo se encontraba varios hyuuga bastante golpeados y algunos incrustado en la pared, pero se podía ver a uno en especial que estaba colgado en el techo y por los golpe parecía que había utilizado como saco de boxeo.

"No me diga, Hideki" Sebasu puso su mano en su cara.

"¿Por qué siempre aparece cuando dispongo a pincharlo?" dijo Alexis que disponía a sacar su Katana pero decidió no hacerlo.

"Porque después te siente mal" explico Sebasu a su amiga.

"eso es cuando no es mala persona" suspiro la rubia con normalidad.

"…" se quedó el chico pensando lo que dijo se compañera "tiene razón puede pincharlo" hablo Sebasu con normalidad, mientras Hinata se quedó en shock

"¡alto!, aunque no sea un santo es mi abuelo" hablo Hinata intentando salvar a su abuelo.

"ok" respondió Alexis "Hinata" miro la nombrada confundida "¿puedo envolverte como un regalo? "Pregunto la rubia que recibió un leve zape en la nuca de parte del chico.

"te dije que no lo agás, ¿Qué piensa hacer a continuación? Vestirla de coneja sexy y decir a Naruto que soy toda tuyo" dijo Sebasu enojado sin pensar.

"no es mala idea" empezó Alexis a escribir en un pequeño cuaderno, mientras Hinata estaba echando humos por la cabeza.

"¡lo dije con ironía!" salto Sebasu enojado.

En el hospital.

En una sala especial, había 4 anbus delante de una puerta y otro 4 en el interior, ellos sabían que la chica que estaba en coma en la cama era un Uchiha, al ser de un clan extinguido sabia la importancia de protegerla, por lo cual no bajaban la guarda ante nada.

En otro lugar de Konoha.

Sin embargo la raíz había conseguido entrar e informa a Danzo su paradero y estado, disponía a poner a unos de su anbu raíz para pasar por unos de los que estaba de custodia, cuando llegaron un informe que le llamo la atención al líder de esa organización.

"¿hay una Uzumaki que vigila a la chica Uchiha?" pregunto Danzo al ninja que acaba de llegar.

"Si, se llama Karin Uzumaki y también tenemos informe que Kushina Uzumaki está viva, pero por alguna razón su chakra se siente débil y distinto" explico el ninja sin emoción en su voz.

"Ya veo, pero ¿dónde está lo que envié a la mansión?" miro Danzo a los alrededores al ver que no estaba lo que envió a ese lugar.

"Fueron capturado mi señor" explico el ninja, haciendo que danzo abriera un poco el ojo por la sorpresa pero volvió a la normalidad.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Danzo con interés pero lo ocultaba.

"No lo sabemos, solo que cuando entramos tanto la rubia menos como la pelirroja mayor capturaron a los nuestro de una forma no muy gentil mi señor" volvió el ninja a explicar lo sucedido.

"parece que será más difícil eliminar a la mujer Uzumaki que la chica Uchiha, ¿dime cuando hace el intercambio de guardia de los anbus?" pregunto Danzo con autoridad.

"será dentro de una hora" contesto el hombre de forma monótona.

"puede retirarte" ordeno Danzo con un gesto de la cabeza.

"Hai" dijo el ninja que desapareció del lugar.

De vuelta con Alexis.

Había salido de la mansión Hyuuga junto con Hinata y Sebasu, el chico lleva el equipaje de su hermana menor, caminaron el grupo tranquilamente, pero para la menor de los dos hyuuga miraba levemente preocupada porque Alexis no se molestó en quitarse la mancha de sangre, por suerte la gente no prestaba atención, tal vez porque era una villa de ninja o tal vez pensaron que era parte del atuendo que llevaba, cualquiera que era el caso la gente no presto atención.

Al llegar a la mansión Uzumaki, Alexis disponía abrir la puerta cuando algo amarillo y naranja paso a su lado dejando confundida a los presentes.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto Alexis confundida.

"Ni idea" parpadeo Sebasu que disponía a utilizar el byakugan para ver quién era.

"Era Naruto-kun" salto Hinata tranquilamente mirando hacían donde había ido el supuesto rubio.

" _¿Cómo pudo ver quién era?"_ Pensaron los dos jounnin en shock.

"¡Ah!, se escapó" apareció Naruko por la puerta con la respiración acelerada.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto la rubia mayor a la menor.

"Mama dijo quién era nuestro papa y cuando disponía explicar que paso ese día, alguien nos interrumpió, cuando mama quería volver a hablar Naruni-chan se escapó" explico la pequeña preocupada

"Lo siento" dijo Kushina que apareció detrás de Naruko "si tuviera mi fuerza real podría haber vencido a esos tipos y tener tiempo suficiente para hablar con Naru-chan" dijo la pelirrojo tristemente.

"¿Cuánto tiempo queda?" pregunto Alexis a su madre preocupada.

"nada se acabó" dijo Kushina que desapareció en una cortina de humo.

"¿he?" miro Hinata confundida "¿Kage bushin?" pregunto a sí misma.

"es una historia larga" hablo Naruko con una sonrisa aunque estaba algo nerviosa.

"Sebasu descansa un poco y ve quien era esos tipos, voy hablar con Naruto y Naruko sustituye a Karin en el hospital" dijo Alexis que camino unos pasos y se paró de golpe "¿alguien sabe el lugar que se esconde normalmente Naru-chan?" pregunto la rubia mayor riendo levemente nerviosa.

"en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage" hablo Hinata muy segura.

"¿acosadora?" hablo Naruko confundida, provocando que Hinata sintiera una puñalada imaginaria y se fue a una esquina con un aura de tristeza.

" _no es, si fuera acosadora tendría cosa sobre Naruto en su habitación_ " pensaron Sebasu y Alexis con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En el monumento Hokage, en la cuarta cabeza, Naruto estaba sentado, tenía que pensar mucho, descubrir que el que era su modelo de seguir y héroe de Konoha era su padre, significando que también era que había condenado esa infancia con el Kyuubi,

"Naruto-san" dijo Yoshimi que apareció su cabeza por la chaqueta del Uzumaki y mira a su dueño preocupada.

"jaja parece que de tanto pensar se me olvido que estaba conmigo, Dattabayo" intento Naruto sonreír pero le salió una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Naruto-san, ¿Por qué huiste?" dijo Yoshimi apareciendo una cortina de humo, cuando se disipo Naruto vio que estaba en su forma humana mirando cara a cara rozando sus narices, haciendo sonrojar levemente al chico.

"Yo…" miro Naruto a un lado desviando su mirada, aunque era un animal no podía evitar que era hermosa la chica.

"¿Por qué está cometiendo el mismo error con Alexisne…." No termino al sentir como el dedo índice del rubio le tocaba sus labios para callarla.

"El caso de Ne-chan y este son distinto" miro Naruto al suelo preocupando a la zorrita "Ella solo apareció en mi vida y eso me asusto y no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero en el caso de mi padre, no lo veré pero al contrario que Alexisne-san mi padre hizo algo que me ha marcado mi infancia" dijo ocultando su mirada.

"Aun así tu madre podría saber porque lo hizo" miro la zorrita confundida.

"Lo sé, creo que mi madre esperaba esa pregunta y no la pregunta sobre cómo se enamoraron, después de todo mama se parece a mí" sonrió Naruto ocultando su nerviosismo.

"Naruto-san es al revés" dijo Yoshimi mirando entre confundida y nerviosa. "¿Naruto-san?" miro preocupada como el rubio volvió a ocultar su mirada.

"Yo no sé porque hui, ¿tal vez tenga miedo de la respuesta?" murmuro Naruto preocupado.

"Naruto…." la zorrita noto algo detrás de su dueño haciendo que se levantara "te dejo a tu cuidado" se despidió la zorrita dejando al rubio confundido.

Cuando disponía a dar la vuelta, sintió un abrazo y al mirar arriba era su hermana Alexis.

"Cabeza hueca" murmuro Alexis algo enojado pero se veía en sus ojos preocupación "mama haciendo todo el esfuerzo para poder hablar contigo e intentar levantar un poco el pesos de sus hombros y huyes" dijo la chica que apretó un poco su abrazo.

"Lo siento" dijo Naruto agarrando los brazos de su hermana para tener mayor confort.

"No te disculpe, si te digo la verdad mama ya temía esa reacción, después de todo te parece un poco a ella más de un sentido" explico Alexis mirando a su hermano tristemente.

"¿Qué quiere decir?, Dattabayo" miro Naruto confundido sin romper el abrazo "el que tengamos un tic verbal y que tengamos el mismo sueño y ¿Qué más podía ser?" Pregunto a su hermana con interés.

"¿sabes cómo murió mama?" pregunto Alexis aun sabiendo que no lo sabía.

"Yo no deseo saberlo" respondió su hermano mirando a la villa dando a entender que no tenía ganas de saberlo.

"entiendo que es doloroso, después de todo ella también es mi madre pero si lo supiera entendería porque ella te entiende mejor que nadie la carga que lleva" explico Alexis

"¿Qué quiere decir?" miro Naruto de reojo a su hermana confundido.

"ella era el antiguo jinchüriki del Kyuubi" soltó Alexis de golpe.

"¡¿he?!" salto el chico sorprendido.

"Si a los jinchüriki le quitan a su biju muere, solo los Uzumakis somos capaz de sobrevivir algo más de tiempo, pero mama no pudo, porque en ese día no solo le arrebataron el biju, también te dio a luz a ti" explico Alexis apretando un poco su abrazo.

"entonces el ataque no fue un accidente, fue a adrede, ¿Por qué en mi día de nacimiento?" pregunto Naruto enojado.

"porque el sello se debilita cuando da a luz, lo que no entendemos, lo que sabemos de esto es como ese hombre se enteró el día que nacería Naruto, papa lo tenía todo preparado para darte la bienvenida, incluso era secreto SS el día que mama daría a luz" explico Alexis apretando un poco los puños.

"¿tú lo sabía?" pregunto Naruto algo preocupado por la respuesta.

"si lo hubiera sabido no habría ido al examen, solo me dijeron que estaba cerca de ser hermana" explico la chica intentando relajarse. "si quiere saber más detalle solo mama puede responderte al ser unos de los 3 que estuvo allí"

"¿Quién son los otros 2?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"el hombre misterio y el kyuubi" explico Alexis con tranquilidad.

"Ok" sonrió el chico nervioso al saber que la única persona que hablaría era con su madre "One-chan" miro la nombrada confundida al ser llamada así por primera vez "¿Cómo era la relación de mama y papa?" pregunto Naruto algo avergonzado.

"Sabias que cuando discutía, siempre era mama la que ganaba" sonrió Alexis sabiendo como iba a reaccionar.

"¿de verdad?" salto Naruto sorprendido.

"si cualquiera se asustaba de mama cuando entra en modo habanero sangrienta, aunque recuerdo que solo papa podía calmarla" explico la chica sonriendo algo nostálgico.

"¿eran mama feliz?" pregunto Naruto ocultando su mirada.

Alexis entendió porque pregunto eso, si su madre era feliz siendo una jinchüriki significaba que él podría serlo.

"¿sabes?, papa no hubiera llegado a ser Hokage sin mama y mama no hubiera sido feliz sin papa y no miento después de todo yo estaba presente" hablo Alexis con una sonrisa sincera

"Ya veo, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto feliz en saberlo.

"Naru-chan" miro el nombrado aun con la sonrisa "papa nunca aria eso a ti sin motivo, además el hecho que te puso el kyuubi fue porque tiene un gran fe en ti" abrazo Alexis de forma cariñosa a su hermano menor.

"¿tenía fe en mí?" miro Naruto sorprendido.

"Si y seguro que mama confirmara mis palabras" sonrió la chica para confirmar sus palabras.

"Ya veo, Dattabayo" salto Naruto lanzado un puño a lo alto.

En otro lugar.

Naruko llego a la habitación de Izumi, al entrar pudo ver a Karin algo adormilada dando a entender que no había pasado nada grave.

"cambio" salto Naruko alegremente.

"de acuerdo, ten cuidado sentí a dos que no era los guardias que vigila este lugar" dijo Karin estirando los brazos.

"Lo sé, siento que son las misma clase de personas que ataco a mama esta mañana" hablo Naruko tranquilamente que se sentó en la silla.

"¿Esta bien?" pregunto la pelirroja preocupada.

"no duro ni dos segundo" dijo la rubia haciendo el signo de la paz.

"Ok" sonrió Karin algo nerviosa. "Ten cuidado" dijo algo preocupada.

"No te preocupes" sonrió Naruko tranquilamente.

Cuando Karin se fue, Naruko empezó a hablar con Izumi, aunque la Uchiha no respondía, la Uzumaki no paraba de hablar lo que había pasado con Alexis, Sebasu y con ella, cuando escuchó un ruido haciendo que parara de golpe.

"Adelante" hablo Naruko confundida pero estaba atenta ante cualquier cosa.

Al abrir la puerta apareció Danzo, haciendo que la mirara alegre de Naruko se volviera frio como el hielo.

" _se ha puesto en defensa_ " medito Danzo sin mostrar sus emociones.

"¿Qué desea?" pregunto Naruko aun con esa mirara.

"¿Por qué esa mirada?" preguntó el anciano analizando el lugar y posibles habilidades de la pequeña.

"puedo sentir tus emociones aunque lo oculte, también siento lo que tiene en el brazo vendado y sobretodo huelo a serpiente en el" dijo Naruko con una mirada más fría todavía.

"¿está segura de cuidarla?" pregunto Danzo tranquilamente aun ignorando lo que acaba de decir.

"ella no es ningún peligro" respondió la niña muy segura.

"¿sabes la verdad de los Uchiha?" pregunto Danzo pensado ya en su plan.

"querían hacer un golpe de estado, si lo sé, se la historia completa" hablo la rubia con normalidad.

"entonces sabe que es un peligro para Konoha" hablo el anciano tocando su ojo vendado.

"¿Enemigo?" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"si, si ella aun desea hacer lo que los demás estaba pensando será peligroso para Konoha, también será para el clan Uzumaki que acaba de forma en Konoha hace poco" hablo Danzo con normalidad, dejando de tocar su ojo vendado.

"¿enemiga del clan Uzumaki?" murmuro Naruko ocultando su mirada.

"Si, ella pondrá en peligro todo lo que tu hermana hizo por ti y los demás, ¿desea eso?" pregunto Danzo con una sonrisa.

"No, quiero proteger a Alexisne-chan" murmuro la pequeña.

"si, para protegerla ella debe morir" hablo Danzo señalando a Izumi.

"¿Ella debe morir?" pregunto Naruko sacando un Kunai de su chaqueta.

"si, ella solo desea hacer daño a tu hermana" explico Danzo con su sonrisa y más al sentir que alguien viene " _si sale como planeo, podre acabar con dos problema con un movimiento_ " sonrió Danzo preparando su plan.

Naruko se levantó y alzo el Kunai dispuesto a apuñalar a Izumi, mientras alguien estaba a punto de abrir la puerta.

Continuara…..

* * *

Sección reviews

"bienvenidos" dijo el autor actuando de forma rara.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunto Alexis preocupada, junto con Sebasu.

"el próximo capítulo será como Danzo se convierte en Hokage" dijo el hombre aun hablando de forma rara.

"¡está siendo controlado!" salto los dos en shock.

"Debemos hacer algo" salto Alexis asustada.

"¿Cómo era para el genjutsu?" pregunto Sebasu confundido y preocupado.

"llamare a Itachi" saca Alexis un teléfono móvil.

"¿Dónde saco eso?" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"Ita-chan dijo que solo hay que dale un zape" hablo Alexis guardando el móvil y dio un zape en la nuca del autor.

"¿he?, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?" preguntó el hombre confundido.

"salvado" saltaron los dos felices.

" **NJMC91** : si odio a Danzo pero ahora que le hizo eso a mi hermana, voy a matarlo" dijo Alexis soltando su instinto asesino.

"¿Cuánto tiempo durara danzo?" pregunto Sebasu al autor.

"Ni idea, con ella así no sé cuántos durara" confeso el hombre con sinceridad.

"Sobre la propiedades ya se verán cómo se recuperara la última, aunque harán que Tsunade y mi madre quieran matar el que hizo eso" explico Alexis tranquilamente.

" **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y el entrenamiento empezara ya, ya tengo al fin una idea de dónde empezar y que tipo de cosa aprendera" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

" **Zafir09:** lo se quiero matarlo pero no se permite matar a tus compañero ninjas, para eso primero tengo que encontrar pruebas para así matarlo" dijo Alexis entrado en modo asesina.

"ahora entro en modo asesina" dijo Sebasu poniendo una mano sobre la cara.

"No pienso calmarla, la última vez Salí volando" salto el autor asustado.

"pues hasta la próxima"· dijeron Sebasu y el autor que empezaron a huir de Alexis por si la mosca.

PD: quería añadir varias cosas más pero no me cabio, quería añadir ya el entrenamiento y que fue lo que Alexis dio a cambio pero eso será para el próximo capítulo.


	30. Chapter 29

Capitulo 29

* * *

Danzo sonrió, espero en el último momento para hacer un movimiento, esperando aparentar que estaba intentando parar la pequeña Uzumaki el intento de asesinato, cuando de repente todo se quedó en silencio, eso no lo sorprendió debido a que estaba en un hospital, si no fuera porque la puerta y la rubia se quedaron paralizados en el acto haciéndolo extraño, espero unos segundo el anciano, al ver que no pasaba nada fue a la puerta y comprobó que era Yoshimi aunque parecía que estaba congelada debido a que no hacia ningún movimiento y miro a Naruko que estaba a un milímetros en atravesar el corazón de Izumi y estaba igual que la zorrita.

"esto no es normal" murmuro Danzo pensando que estaba en un genjutsu.

"detener el tiempo no es algo que la gente pueda hacer" hablo Naruko que soltó el kunai que aun sin la mano de la pequeña aún se mantenía en el mismo lugar en el aire.

"¿Cómo es posible?" Abrió el ojo Danzo sin creérselo que existiera tal técnica.

"¿Quién **demonios creer en controlar a unos de mis sirvientes?"** dijo la pequeña que empezó cambiar la voz y a crecer hasta convertirse en una bella mujer, en el proceso su pelo se volvió negro y sus ojos de color rojizo.

"¿quién eres? Dijo Danzo cuando se dio cuenta que no podía mover su cuerpo.

" **soy la protectoras de los Uzumakis, la diosa Izanami** " hablo la mujer que se acercó de forma sexy al anciano " **no me ha agradado lo que has hecho, esta pequeña es mi sirviente aunque lo he tomado algo de cariño** " puso la mano en el pecho de Danzo de forma seductora " **creo que mandarte a los 7 infiernos por diez veces pueda ser castigo suficiente** " se acercó a la cara de Danzo de forma sexy " **aunque las almas de los humanos no son capaces soportarlo, hare que la tuya sea para que sufra todo eso y más** " le dijo en el oído provocando que Danzo sintiera un escalofrió en su columna vertebral y vio como un aura oscuro empezó a salir y cubrir todo el cuerpo de la mujer.

"¿un dios puede matar a los humanos sin más?" pregunto Danzo viendo como la diosa paro de emitir ese aura y se aleja un poco, haciendo que Danzo sonriera al percatarse de que ella tenía limitaciones al estar en el mundo humano.

" **no sonría mucho humano, el hecho que ha hecho enojar a una diosa as condenado tu alma al infierno** " ese comentario hizo que el anciano dejara de sonreír " **aunque es verdad que nosotros los dioses no podemos matar a los humanos en vuestro mundo, no significa que mis sirviente tenga las manos atada, ¿verdad?"** volvió la diosa a susurra en el oído de Danzo lo último. " **ahora, ¡sal de mi vista ser inferior!** " con un movimiento de su mano lanzo al anciano por la ventana.

Izanami miro por la ventana unos segundos cuando su mirada se dirigió a la Uchiha, con un gesto de la mano quito el kunai para después mirar seriamente.

" **¿Cuándo tiempo piensa en negarte, Izumi?"** pregunto la diosa algo enojada.

De la nada apareció una llama azul claro al lado de la cama, dio dos destello antes que la llama se expandirá y tomara una figura humana, al terminar se podía ver que era Izumi.

"No pienso volver a mi cuerpo" contesto Izumi que miro levemente a su cuerpo.

" **¿me está desafiando?"** Pregunto Izanami entre confundida e interesada.

"si es por Alexis, si" miro la chica con determinación "Quiero que le retire la condición que le diste por el trato, si no, no pienso volver jamás" miro Izumi sin temor alguno.

" **¿Por qué?"** pregunto la diosa con interés.

"dijiste que tendría que dar el sentimiento más fuerte que tiene, en ese momento es el amor de Itachi, no aceptare eso, prometimos que las dos nos confesaríamos, esa promesa no se ha cumplido" explico la chica mirando a la diosa sin miedo.

" **esa no es todo, no me puede ocultar nada cuando está en esa forma niña"** miro la diosa seriamente

"Si vuelvo, Itachi no será capaz de elegir, sé que el ama Alexis pero en el tiempo que creyó muerta pude entrar en su corazón y salimos, pero en ese tiempo sé que él nunca olvido de ella, además Alexis es una persona algo posesiva, sería una situación incómoda para los tres, yo ya tuve mi oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque fue corto no me puedo quejar, mi tiempo se acabó ahora le toca a Alexis, no pienso aprovecharme de esta situación" miro seriamente Izumi cuando de repente Izanami agarro su cuello y lo levanto haciendo difícil la chica de moverse.

" **nunca había visto un Uchiha que aceptara su destino de esa forma y que se preocupara más por los demás que en sí mismo, ¿piensa seguir negando mientras no cambie la decisión con Alexis?"** la diosa vio a atreves de la mirada de la chica que no había cambiado nada incluso vio que estaba más determinada más que nunca " **jajajajaja felicidades eres el primer Uchiha que consigue agradarme** " de un movimiento forzó el alma de Izumi entrar en su cuerpo original " **Ok, cumpliré tu condición, pero no será fácil, tendrá que soportar un gran dolor, el dolor de Itachi y Alexis que tuvieron en sus momentos más doloroso, si eres capaz de aguantarlo durante un mes, tanto tu como Alexis seres libre** " sonrió la diosa mientras en el cuerpo de la Uchiha aparecía varios signos mientras el alma estaba entrando.

"No…pi…pienso perder" murmuro Izumi antes de que su alma entrara en su cuerpo por completo.

Izanami quito la mano y cruzo los brazos, Konoha era un lugar interesante, aunque había mala hierba, se podía ver bellas flores, merecía la pena hacer esos pequeños esfuerzo que estaba haciendo, cuando sintió algo detrás de ella.

" **interesante, no sabía que los Kitsune shinsei tuviera el poder de anular mi detección del tiempo, tal vez sea porque vuestro poder proviene de nosotros los dioses** " miro levemente hacia atrás para ver a Yoshimi con sus nueves colas y con la respiración pesada.

"¿Dónde está Naruko?" dijo la zorrita mirando a los lados preocupada pero lo ocultaba dando a entender que no sabía nada.

" **¿Quién?"** pregunto la diosa esperando ver la reacción, quería ver cuál era sus lazos con la pequeña Uzumaki, pero no espero que la zorrita atacara e intentara atravesar su cabeza con una estocada de su pequeña mano, pero por desgracia o no Izanami lo acarro con facilidad.

"¡¿Dónde está?!" grito la pequeña que abrió la boca para lanzar una bola de fuego pero fue cerrada por fuerza por la otra mano de la diosa dificultando su respiración.

" **ja…jaja…jajaja completamente fue buena idea hacer que aquí renazca el clan Uzumaki, Rikudō Sennin tuviste una buena idea en sugerírmelo** " miro a la zorrita que intentaba liberarse " **o es verdad que no me presente, soy Izanami diosa protectora de los Uzumaki** " se quedó en shock Yoshimi al escuchar esas palabras " **cuida bien de esta pequeña, después de todo eres su primera amiga** " hablo la diosa que abrazo con ternura a la zorrita que aún estaba sorprendida.

"¿Qué?" consiguió reaccionar pero al mirar vio como el pelo se volvía rubio y el cuerpo empezaba a ser más pequeño.

" **No te preocupes, tanto yo como ella estamos separadas, yo…so…solo la…utili…utilizo para comun...comunicarme… con…los demás** " termino de hablar mientras Naruko se desmayaba.

Al día siguiente.

Tsunade estaba en la mansión Uzumaki, había recibido el informe de que alguien había atacado a Izumi y que Naruko fue herirá emocionalmente, por eso Alexis exigió que fuera llevado a la mansión que sería vigilado la 24 horas al día, Tsunade pensaba negarse si no fuera porque Izumi se despertó, por lo cual significaba que no podía negarse esa petición.

"Con permiso" dijo la Quinta entrando a la habitación y vio a la Uchiha sentada en la cama pero todo su cuerpo temblaba llamando la atención de la sannin.

"Buenas" saludo Izumi con una sonrisa forzada " _duele, duele, duele tanto que quiero arrancarme la piel para no sentir más_ " pensó la Uchiha que intentaba ocultar su dolor y angustia.

"vengo hacerte una revisión" miro Tsunade seriamente.

"Ok" respondió la chica intentando no dar un grito de dolor.

Al terminar la revisión Tsunade miro preocupada, podía sentir que los nervios de la chica estaba muy activo indicando que no paraba de mandar señales de dolor, al mirar más de cerca pudo ver que en parte era una reacción del cuerpo y pensó que era porque tenía que asimilar su cuerpo que tenía 18 años y no 13 años cuando murió, calculo que al menos estaría un mes así y eso le preocupo, no sabía cuánto tiempo aguantaría la mente de la chica al recibir tanta oleada de dolor sin parar, por lo que empezó a escribir el medicamento para amortiguar al menos un poco de dolor al menos a la hora de dormir.

"recuerda te lo tiene que tomar un vaso para poder dormir al menos un poco" hablo Tsunade seriamente, haciendo que Izumi afirmara por temor de dar un gemido de dolor y provocar que le mandara al hospital de nuevo donde estaría en peligro de nuevo.

La sannin al levantarse se fue a la habitación de Naruko, al entrar vio como la pequeña estaba abrazando a su amiga Yoshimi asustada, recordó que la zorrita explico que alguien había atacado a la Uchiha y a Naruko, pero por desgracia no sabía quién fue, mientras Naruko solo negaba hablar del tema, preocupando a Sebasu y Alexis al saber cómo era la pequeña de la casa.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" pregunto Tsunade intentando ocultar su preocupación pero Naruko no dijo nada y no miro a la rubia mayor.

"Solo responde a Alexis-san y a Sebasu-san" explico Yoshimi el descubrimiento que tuvo hace poco "aunque a mí solo me abraza" murmuro la zorrita preocupada por su amiga.

"¿puede ser?" dijo Tsunade que puso la mano en la frente de Naruko asustándola y haciendo que abrazara a la zorrita con más fuerza "Ya veo" murmuro seriamente pero algo tranquila.

"¿sabes lo que pasa?" pregunto Yoshimi esperanzada.

"Si, creo que no puede controlar su habilidad sensorial, al ser controlada se descontrolo su habilidad y como no puede controlarlo no para de recibir toda clases de emociones y como este es una villa de ninja, hay mucha sed de sangre asustando a la pequeña" explico la Quinta con tranquilidad.

"¿Cuánto tardará en recuperar el control?" pregunto la zorrita preocupada.

"es un problema de control de chakra causada por el genjutsu" dijo Tsuande haciendo varios sellos "normalmente se regula por sí sola a los poco minutos, pero como el genjutsu que utilizo no era normal y su habilidad tampoco es normal, el cuerpo no sabe cómo regularlo con rapidez" apareció una luz verde en la mano de Tsunade y coloca en la frente de Naruko que se asustó de nuevo pero empezó su cuerpo a relajarse "¿Cómo te encuentra?" pregunto Tsunade al quitar la mano de la frente de Naruko.

"Bien" sonrió Naruko con normalidad.

"¿sabes quién hizo esto?" pregunto Tsunade con suavidad, no quería incomodar más a la pequeña Uzumaki.

"Era….era…" intento Naruko recodar pero no podía "solo recuerdo que alguien visito pero no recuerdo que paso después" intento la rubia menor recodar pero no lo conseguía.

"Puede que el genjutsu borrara su memoria" murmuro Tsunade seriamente "no pasa nada, lo importante es que está bien" acaricio la rubia mayor, haciendo que la pequeña Uzumaki sonriera de forma zorruna.

"Ok, tengo hambre, Dattabayo" dijo Naruko que fue a comer algo, dejando a la Tsunade y Yoshimi atrás.

"quien quiera que fuera, hizo que Izanami interviniera" hablo Yoshimi seriamente aunque en el interior se sintió fatal al saber que había atacado al cuerpo de su mejor amiga por error.

"si, solo se me ocurre una persona, pero si vio quien es Naruko se lo pensara dos veces ante de atacar de nuevo" hablo Tsunade enojada " _Danzo te juro que cuando tenga prueba te dejare en una habitación cerrara con Alexis y Kushina y pensara que Izanami es un santo comparara con ella dos enojadas_ " pensó la Quinta planeado como iba a morir ese vejestorio.

Mientras tanto en la parte trasera de la mansión, en una de la parte del jardín, en un lago, estaba Naruto y Hinata con una camiseta y pantalones corto simples, estaban en lo alto de unos bambús con los ojos cerrados meditando, en la orilla esta Sebasu mirando seriamente a los dos, cuando de repente agarro dos piedras y corrió de un lado a otro lanzando esas dos piedras al azar. Naruto sintió la piedra venir pero al no saber en qué dirección venia recibió en la cabeza y cayó al lago, mientras Hinata lo esquivo al sentirlo y saber dónde se dirigía pero perdió el equilibrio y también cayó al lago dando el resultado que los dos había fallado la prueba.

"concentración y reacción antes ataques inesperados, ¿piensa mejorar esas dos cosas antes de enseñar taijutsu?" pregunto Alexis con dos toallas para dar a los dos jóvenes, aunque vio a Naruto flotando inconsciente con un chichón en la cabeza.

"Si, Hinata depende demasiado del byakugan, mientras Naruto aunque tiene buena reacción siempre es quien hace el primer ataque sin prestar mucho en su entorno, quiero quitar esas primeras manías que tiene esos dos" explico Sebasu haciendo un sello de mano, haciendo de repente que Naruto saliera volando por la explosión del agua, pero al hacerlo había despertado a Naruto que cayó al suelo de pie sin daño, haciendo que Hinata aplauda levemente con las mejillas sonrojadas.

"bueno ese entrenamiento me ayuda con la concentración para hacer mejor el rasengan y mejorar la manipulación del viento" confeso Alexis cuando se da cuenta de un detalle "Naruto no mire al frente" hablo Alexis confundiendo a los presente.

Naruto al mirar vio que estaba Hinata delante, el miro confundida cuando se dio cuenta que la camisa que tenía Hinata se había pegado a su cuerpo demostrando su figura.

"¿montañas?" miro Naruto confundido, haciendo Hinata sonrojar e intentaba taparse un poco.

"a volar un poco" dijo Sebasu haciendo el sello del suiton y haciendo volar de nuevo a Naruto.

"pensé que esta parte estaría peor al estar abandonada mucho tiempo atrás" hablo Alexis al ver como Naruto se agarró la caña de bambú asustado por el repentino movimiento.

"Yo también, las propiedades que recuperamos no estaba dañadas pero se notaba que esos lugares no eran para hacer nada bueno" hablo Sebasu que noto como Hinata al terminar de secarse y superar su vergüenza se subió otra vez al palo del bambú y junto con Naruto volvieron a repetir el entrenamiento.

"Espero que Izumi y Naruko se recuperen sin problemas" miro Alexis a la mansión preocupada.

"No te preocupes he notado el chakra de Tsunade-san, seguro que la dos están bien ahora" intento Sebasu aliviar un poco la preocupación de su amiga, cuando da una patada a una piedra que fue hacia al lago que revoto contra una roca haciendo ir hacia arriba y golpeo a Naruto en el mentó tirándolo de nuevo y por casualidad del destino, la piedra después de chocar contra Naruto fue contra Hinata que al no esperar ese ataque desde esa dirección le golpeo en la frente tirándolo al lago junto con Naruto por segunda vez.

"¿podéis al menos ser un poco más suaves?, Dattabayo" salto Naruto enojado y completamente empapado.

"¿Qué dices?, eso es suave comparado con lo que hacia nuestra sensei" hablo Sebasu levantado una ceja confundido.

"si por algo decía que era la habanera sangrienta" hablo Alexis tranquilamente.

"me a recordado en aquella ocasión cuando no éramos bueno en eso" murmuro Sebasu con una aura oscura.

"y a mi" dijo Alexis cuando los dos se fueron a una esquina tristemente.

" _Tengo miedo de mama/Kushina-san_ " pensaron Naruto y Hinata al mismo tiempo.

"Naru-chan cuando termine ve a la frontera del bosque, voy estar allí esperándote" hablo Alexis que se recuperó de su recuerdo. "y no mire atrás" dijo la rubia mayor con tranquilidad.

Naruto al mirar atrás vio que Hinata estaba levemente agachada intentando secar su camisa, sin darse cuenta que daba una buena imagen de su parte de atrás.

"¿trasero?" murmuro Naruto haciendo que Hinata reaccionara al escucharlo, dio la vuelta y dio una patada a una piedra avergonzada.

Naruto esquivo por los pelos la piedra, sin embargo la piedra empezó a revotar a todos lados, Hinata vio como Sebasu y Alexis esquivaba la piedra sin dificulta, incluso en sus puntos ciegos, pero no pudo continuar al ver como la piedra golpeaba en la nuca de Naruto mandado a él y a ella al lago, cayendo por tercera vez.

"te lo dije, dame los 1000 yenes" hablo Alexis extendiendo la mano, mientras Sebasu refunfuñaba dando el dinero que había apostado.

"eso fue porque no paraste de decir eso a Naruto-san, si no hiciera eso seguro que sería Naruto quien habría tropezado y llevado a Hinata al agua" dijo Sebasu no muy feliz.

"¡Ne-chan/Oni-chan!" saltaron Naruto y Hinata que salían del lago enojados, hacienda que Alexis y Sebasu se abrazaran asustado al ver que no solo Naruto se enfadó, si no Hinata también.

En otro lugar.

Danzo estaba en uno de su cuarteles, aún estaba recuperándose de la caída que recibió, pero como siempre estaba vendado nadie noto sus herirás.

"Danzo-sama aquí está él informa que pediste" dijo un ninja Raiz entregando una carpeta.

Danzo al mirar su contenido se sorprendió que solo hubiera una hoja y pocas líneas escritas.

"¿eso es lo que encontraste sobre la Diosa Izanami?" preguntó el anciano con normalidad ocultando su preocupación por la poca información que tenía.

"Si mi señor" contesto el ninja con sinceridad.

Se vio como Danzo medito durante algunos minuto cuando dio un simple suspiro.

"tendremos que dejar de hacer movimientos aquí por lo menos tres años, aunque en el exterior seguiréis según lo planeado" hablo Danzo con normalidad "también quiero que algunos seguiréis investigando sobre este tema reuniendo información de fuera de Konoha"

"Si señor" dijo el ninja antes de irse.

" _por suerte tuve la precaución de colocar una técnica que aria que la pequeña olvidara todo sobre mi visita y al parecer la diosa no puede decir nada del tema, porque si no ya estaría Tsunade pidiendo mi cabeza, aun así esa maldita diosa ha conseguido que atrase mis planes al menos tres años_ " pensó Danzo yéndose del lugar.

Con Naruto.

Sebasu miraba seriamente a los dos chicos después de estar toda la mañana entrenando, se podía ver el resultado, Hinata no tenía ningún rascuño mientras Naruto tenía chichones en toda la cabeza, Sebasu salto a una caña de bambú y miro a los dos que entrenaba.

"Naruto, ¿qué piensa?" pregunto Sebasu seriamente cruzando los brazos.

"pues, como esquivar esas piedra, Dattabayo" salto Naruto enojado por todo los golpe que recibió.

"Ya veo" medito Sebasu al ver la reacción del rubio "cierra de nuevo los ojos" el rubio obedeció y Sebasu lanzo una gota de agua que el Uzumaki detecto e intento esquivarlo haciendo que cayera al agua otra vez, " _ese ataque no iba a dar y aun así vio como peligro, eso significa que ha estado en situación de peligro demasiada veces en su infancia, tanto que cualquier cambio lo ve como amenaza, puede que en dudar sería fatal para el en esos tiempos"_ se rasco levemente la nuca preocupado aunque una parte estaba enojado por la vida que el chico tuvo que pasar "eso es más difícil de lo que esperaba" murmuro Sebasu preocupado.

"¿Qué pasa?, Dattabayo" Salto Naruto que subía a la caña de bambú con dificultar.

"Tiene que relajarte, si no lo toma con calma será difícil para ti" hablo Sebasu seriamente.

"¿he?" miro el rubio confundido.

"está demasiado tenso, tiene que relajarte, piensa algo que te de confort o algo por el estilo, como un recuerdo o una sensación" intento Sebasu explicar lo mejor que podía.

Se podía ver como Naruto intentaba buscar lo que dijo Sebasu, cuando miro al chico.

"¿sirve el puesto de ramen?" pregunto Naruto levemente avergonzado.

"Si eso te ayuda a relajarse vale" dijo Sebasu no muy convencido y ve como Naruto intenta repetir el ejercicio " _esta relajado pero…."_ Ve como Naruto le cae la baba "¡no sirve si tu cabeza está en otro lugar!" dijo Sebasu que lanzo una bola de agua que le dio a Naruto y tiro de nuevo en el lago "Naruto no solo tiene que relajarte tiene que sentir a todo tu alrededor" intento Sebasu buscar las palabras adecuadas.

"eso es lo que hago, Dattabayo" confeso el rubio confundido.

"¿Cómo lo digo?" murmuro Sebasu intentando dar una explicación simple.

"es cuando juega a balón prisionero, tiene que estar relajado y quieto para poder esquivar bien la pelota, pero a la vez tiene que estar atento a los demás por posible ataques de los otros jugadores" explico Hinata algo avergonzada.

"¿Cómo va a funcionar eso?" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"O ya entiendo" salto Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¡¿tan simple?!" salto Sebasu en shock.

"Pero, ¿cómo lo hago?, siempre he sido el tipo de persona que no me quedo quieto mucho tiempo" hablo Naruto cruzando los brazos y pensando seriamente.

"Hinata, ¿podría hacer una cosa?" pregunto Sebasu seriamente.

"¿he?" miro la única chica confundida.

En otro lugar…

Se podía ver como Kakashi estaba descansando en su apartamento, después de ser curado y ver a Tsunade quien le curo y decir que era la Quinta, estaba más tranquilo saber que había un hokage, pero recibir una regañina y que su alumno Naruto estuviera presenta fue vergonzoso, más cuando fue pillado por cierta pelirroja viendo algo indebido en el pasado. De repente alguien toco el timbre, disponía no responder si no fuera porque unos de sus perros dijo que era la Quinta, haciendo que se levantara perezosamente.

"¿Qué quiere Tsunade-sama?" preguntó el peli gris confundido.

"buenos, digamos que estoy para volver a curarte" sonrió algo nerviosa la rubia mayor.

"¿curarme?" pregunto Kakashi confundido.

Tsunade se apartó de lado y vio una pelirroja, por un momento miro confundido, pero al ver como su pelo se dividía en nueve colas la identifico quien era y más al ver esos ojos y sonrisa malévola.

"estoy muerto" dijo Kakashi tan blanco como la pared, mientras en su boca salía su pequeño espíritu.

"y que lo digas, Dattabane" dijo Kushina que lo cogió del cuello de la camiseta y los dos entraron al apartamento del peli gris.

"¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Se escuchó por toda Konoha confundiendo a todos los habitantes de la villa.

"nota mental, nunca hacer enojar a Kushina" miro algo nerviosa la sannin al ver como Kushina cogió todos los libros Icha Icha que tenía el peli gris y lo rompía lentamente delante de Kakashi que estaba encadenado con el Kongō Fūsa con la cabeza abajo.

" _Yo quería pegarlo como un saco de boxeo, pero solo puedo utilizar una cadena y fuerza suficiente para romper solo un mísero libro, si utilizo el bushin de Sebasu-san_ " pensó Kushina mas enojada rompiendo aún más lento para sufrir más a su víctima.

De vuelta con Naruto.

Hinata estaba sonrojada, tanto que podía competir con el color rojo de Kushina, estaba ella y Naruto al lado en lo alto de una caña de bambu, pero eso no era lo que provocara la vergüenza y el color de su mejilla, era que tenía el y ella cogido de la manos.

Naruto tenía los ojos cerrados dando a entender que no veía como la chica hyuuga intentaba no desmayarse por el contacto con las manos, al principio no entendía nada, cuando de repente sintió un calor que venía de la mano, dando una tranquilidad que no había sentido nunca, podía oír el sonido del agua, el viento en su piel, el olor de los árboles, sentía tan calmado algo que no estuvo nunca, cuando de repente sintió algo, se sitio un pequeño brillo en su mente y esquivo automáticamente guiándose ese pequeño brillo que detecto.

"mejor que lo esperaba, no olvide esa sensación será útil cuando no sepas donde está el enemigo" sonrió Sebasu que había lanzado una piedra antes demostrando que el rubio esquivo el objetivo inconscientemente.

"¡Pase, Dattabayo!" salto Naruto alegremente que abrazo a Hinata que al sentir ser abrazado por el chico que amaba se desmayó. "¿Hinata está bien?" preguntó el rubio preocupado cuando los dos cayeron al agua al tropezar el rubio. "¡¿otra vez?!" dijo Naruto enojado que golpeo el puño al agua inconscientemente mientras mantenía a Hinata abrazándola para que no se ahogara.

Lo que no se dio cuenta el Uzumaki que una de la gotas que soltó al golpear con el puño al agua salió volando y rozo la mejilla de Sebasu haciendo un rasguño, Sebasu miro en shock al sentir eso.

" _¿Qué?"_ pensó el hyuuga confundido " _Alexis me dijo que tenía su elemento principal el viento, mientras las demás era segundario pero esto_ " se tocó la mejilla aun sorprendido " _es como si el agua estuviera ayudándolo, solo los usuario de naturaleza Suiton puede hacer eso, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?"_ preguntó el hyuuga confundido.

En donde esta Alexis.

"Bien casi lo domino" murmuro la chica cubierta de rasguño, mientras delante de él estaba Tales la otra parte del Kyuubi.

" **No está mal mocosa para ser el primero en esto, pero está lejos como los demás"** hablo el zorro seriamente.

"lo sé pero no me rendiré" sonrió Alexis alegremente, cuando ve a Tales olfatear el aire.

" **viene alguien, voy a volver** " dijo el zorro marrón oscuro que formo en chakra y fue a para al brazo de la chica transformándose en una tatuaje en forma de zorro.

"¿he?, ¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Alexis confundida ante el invitado sorpresa

Continuara…...

* * *

Sección Reviews

"bienvenidos a la sección de reviews soy el autor y tenemos de invitados a Hinata y a Naruto" aplaudió fuertemente pero ve a Hinata desmayada confundiendo al hombre "¿Qué paso?" miro confundido.

"el capítulo fue demasiado para ella, Dattabayo" explico Naruto que aún estaba intentando despertarla.

"Pero apena hablo" miro aún más confundido el hombre.

"Pero mostro mucho" se sonroja al recodar lo que hizo su hermana hacer mirar a la chica hyuuga.

"A, ok tendré más cuidado con eso" sonrió levemente nervioso el autor, cuando la chica despertó y se disculpó varias veces por eso.

" **OTAKUFire** : gracias y como vio fue la diosa quien impidió eso, ¿pero es malo tener a una diosa enojada?" pregunto Naruto mirando a la hyuuga y al hombre.

"¿Cómo podría explicarlo?" murmuro el autor seriamente.

"es como si ella hiciera desaparecer el ramen y tuviera el ultimo y lo amenazara en comértelo delante de ti" intento Hinata explicar que terrible era eso.

"entiendo, entiendo" salto Naruto muy asustado.

" _¿Cómo puede ser que ella sea la única en poder explicárselo a este chico?"_ pensó el autor asustado.

"Otra cosa ¿qué es Naruhina?" preguntó el rubio inocentemente.

"etto…" se podía ver como Hinata se sonrojara y echara humo por la cabeza.

"paso palabra y para responder ya está empezando" salto el autor asustado.

" **NJMC91** : yo no deseo la muerte de nadie, pero espero que esta persona sea bien castigado, el autor dijo que su muerte será distinta y no será asesinado por Sasuke" hablo Hinata algo incomoda sobre el tema "y no soy sicópata Naruko-san" murmuro Hinata con un aire triste, haciendo que Naruto fuera para animarla "el castigo de Kushina sobre Kakashi cumplió en esta capitulo, más adelante le tocara a mi pa….¿es verdad que mi oto-san recibirá un castigo?" pregunto Hinata preocupada por su padre.

"según Ne-chan no será nada físico por lo que no tiene que preocuparte, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto calmando a la hyuuga.

"¿regalo y vestida de Conejita?" se sonrojo Hinata, mientras Naruto imagina a Hinata con un sexy traje de conejita saliendo de una caja de regalo, sangrando un poco por la nariz.

"sobre el tema de Izumi ya se explicó en este capítulo" hablo Hinata tranquilamente pero aún estaba con las mejillas sonrojadas por lo anterior.

" **Zafir09** : si no me gusta esa clase de persona como Danzo y Hideki , Dattabayo, pero estoy ansioso de aprender ese taijutsu Uzumaki" sonrió Naruto entusiasmado por lo último. "¿Hinata conejita sexy o gatita sexy?" se imaginó Naruto con dos Hinata y cada uno llevaba un traje de conejita y una de gatita, haciendo que Naruto sangrara fuertemente por la nariz, haciendo que Hinata real fuera por el Uzumaki preocupada.

" **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y espero que este te gustara y pueda responder a varias pregunta que tenia" hablo Hinata amablemente.

" **luisdox** : Yo….." se puede ver como Naruto aún estaba sonrojado por el comentario de Zafir09 "si mi imouto no lo conoces como yo, Dattabayo" salto Naruto muy confiado, haciendo que Hinata sonriera algo nerviosa, mientras el autor no se creía como él podría ser tan denso. "por suerte Danzo no salió con su plan y parece que se retrasara un poco por la diosa y ya empezó mi entrenamiento, pero no esperaba que estuviera allí, Hinata" miro Naruto confundido.

"Etto…" empezó Hinata a jugar con sus dedos "porque estoy entrenando con Oni-chan" respondió Hinata sonrojada.

"bueno nos despedimos, hasta luego" salto el autor de repente sorprendido a la pareja.

"¿he?, ¿tan pronto?, Dattabayo" salto Naruto sorprendido.

"Tengo trabajo, ¿sabes?" dijo el autor agotado y corta la sección.


	31. Capítulo 30

Capitulo 30

* * *

Sebasu caminaba junto con Hinata y Naruto, iban hacia Alexis porque los dos jóvenes habían completado el entrenamiento de esta mañana, caminaba tranquilamente cuando un borrón amarillo apareció y golpeo a Sebasu en el tórax dejando a Hinata y a Naruto en shock, al despejar el humo de la caída, se pudo ver a Sebasu en el suelo noqueado y Naruko sentada encima de él.

"¡Ya me recupere Oni-chan!, Dattabayo" salto Naruko felizmente levantado los brazos enérgicamente.

"Na…Naruko-san has dejado a Oni-chan fuera de combate" dijo Hinata levemente nerviosa y la pequeña mira abajo y ve que es verdad.

"teeheee" dijo Naruko golpeando levemente en la cabeza y sacando la lengua.

"eso no es para bromear" dijo Sebasu recuperando la conciencia y ver la cara de Naruko, cuando abre levemente un poco más los ojos, llamado la atención de la pequeña.

"¿Mama termino?" pregunto Naruko con curiosidad, confundiendo a la pareja.

"Si, ya termino de hablar con Kakashi" dijo Sebasu poniendo a la pequeña a un lado para levantarse "Naruto mañana va a tener una misión con tu equipo" dijo el chico cuando empezó a cambiar, su pelo creció y cambiar a un color rojizo, sus músculos y su figura empezó a cambiar a una mujer.

"Ahora me toca con cierto hombre de pelo blanco" hablo Kushina haciendo crujir sus nudillos.

"Buena suerte Oka-san" se despidió la pequeña a su madre.

"Gracia, Dattabane" salió la pelirroja corriendo dejando una estela de polvo.

"me pregunto cómo papa consiguió casarse con ella, Dattabayo" miro Naruto en shock

"¿Por qué lo opuesto se atrae?" dijo Hinata esperando que se diera cuanta de la pequeña indirecta que estaba dando.

"¿Por qué esta sonrojada Hinata?" pregunto Naruto sin entender nada.

"na..nada naruto-kun" dijo la chica con la cabeza agachada.

"Oni-chan denso" murmuro Naruko mirando a un lado.

"¿denso? Yo no soy denso" salto Naruto a la defensiva.

" va…vámonos con Alexis-san" intento Hinata que los dos hermanos no se pelearan.

Al llegar vieron los tres que Alexis no estaba sola, estaba con Hayate el jounnin que examino al final de la segunda prueba, los tres gennin miraron confundido al verle en los dominios Uzumakis y decidieron ver qué pasaba.

"¿Qué pasa Ne-chan?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"Nada, solo que tenemos maestro en kenjutsus" sonrió Alexis mientras Hayate tosía levemente.

"¿Kenjutsus?" murmuro Naruto confundido.

"¿Manejo de espada?" murmuro Naruko traduciendo la palabra aun así estaba confundida también, mientras Hinata reía nerviosa imaginando lo que decía Alexis realmente.

"Si el kenjutsus se puede mesclar con Taijutsu, ninjutsu y el flujo de chakra" explico Hayate entre toces.

"Yo soy kenjutsus con ninjutsu, mientras Sebasu es kenjutsu con Taijutsu" contesto Alexis recordando los combates que tenía ella contra su compañero Hyuuga.

"Aun así no eres maestra, solo está a nivel profesional, igual que tu compañero" miro Hayate mientras Alexis miraba a un lado silbando levemente intentando ignorar ese comentario.

"¿Para qué mi hermano maneja la katana?" pregunto Hinata confundida.

"creo recodar que lo utilizaba normalmente contra adversario armados de alto nivel para abrir un hueco en la defensa y golpearlo con su taijutsu" explico Alexis tranquilamente.

"Alexis-san aun no me he recuperado del todo, cuando lo esté te enseñare a ti y a Sebasu-san para después enseñar a Naruto-san y Naruko-san" hablo Hayate entre pequeñas toces.

"¿he?, ¿Por qué somos lo últimos?, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruto confundido, mientras Naruko afirmaba indicando que opinaba igual que su hermano.

"Porque nosotros tenemos ya experiencia y conocimiento, por lo que tardaría menos en aprenderlo y lo más importante estáis en pleno entrenamiento y nosotros no, aunque podemos utilizar el Kage bushin decidimos no abusar demasiado para no arriesgar vuestro salud mental" explico Alexis seriamente.

Después de que se fuera Hayate, Alexis llevo a todo al monumento Hokage, los presente no entendía que estaba haciendo la Uzumaki mayor cuando se sentó en la cabeza del cuarto Hokage y miro al pueblo con una sonrisa malévola.

"¿Cuál es tu color favorito Naru-chan?" pregunto Alexis con normalidad incomodando a los demás, menos Naruko que se fue a sentar a su lado felizmente.

"No me llame así es vergonzoso y es naranja" murmuro Naruto al sentir vergüenza al ser llamado de esa forma delante de la chica hyuuga.

"¿ _Naru-chan?, que mono me gusta eso_ " sonrió Hinata alegremente con las mejillas encendidas y poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas.

"Ok, con eso me vengare por cómo te trataron, kai" dijo Alexis haciendo que toda la villa estallara en humo.

Todos quedaron en shock al ver eso, cuando se disipo el humo se pudo ver que toda la villa era de color naranja, tanto la casa, calle e inclusos los árboles.

"¡OH!, Konoha de color naranja, Dattabayo" salto Naruko alegremente.

"Si es verdad, pega con el Hokage naranja de Konoha, Dattabayo" miro Naruto a todo lados sorprendido.

"pues las tiendas que te cobraron el doble o no te dejaron entrar también fueron pintadas por dentro" sonrió Alexis maléficamente al saber que eso le costaría mucho dinero a la tienda por las mercancías perdidas.

"Etto….." salto Hinata al darse cuenta de un detalle.

"¿Qué pasa Hina-chan?" pregunto Alexis tranquilamente.

"¿avisarte a Oni-chan?" pregunto la Hyuuga, cuando ve la cara en shock de la Uzumaki mayor.

"hostia, se me olvido" salto Alexis alterada pero se relaja al saber que su amigo no era muy vengativo aunque tenía que soportar su regañina.

"Ne-chan" hablo Naruko algo preocupada "Oka-san estaba fuera y no oni-chan" al terminar se podía ver como la rubia mayor empezó a sudar frio por todo su cuerpo.

"por favor, por favor que ella no estuviera en medio de todo esto" empezó Alexis a rezar por su suerte.

"¡ALEXIS EIKO NAMIKAZEEE!" se escuchó el grito de Kushina en toda la villa indicando que sus plegarias no fuera concedidas.

Se vio como Alexis intento hacer un agujero en el suelo para ocultarse y cuando disponía a entrar una cadena de chakra le agarro por la cintura y lo dejo suspendida en el aire. Los demás miraron hacia donde había salido la cadena y vieron a una mujer pintada de naranja de arriba hasta abajo, mientras llevaba a rastra al sannin sapo que estaba igual de naranja, aunque tenía chichones y moretones por todos lados indicando que había recibido una paliza.

"Hola Oka-san, te queda bien el naranja" intento Alexis calmar a su madre mientras sudaba mucho.

"¿de verdad? ¡Como si fuera a creérmelo, Dattabane!" dijo Kushina que lanzo por los aire a Jiraiya haciendo ser un punto brillante en el cielo y atrae a su hija hacia a sí misma y lo coloca en su regazo.

Sin que nadie hiciera un ruido, Kushina empezó a dar nalgadas a Alexis, mientras esta intentaba no morir por la vergüenza al ser tratada así y delante de los demás.

"¿volverá hacer esto sin mi permiso?" `Pregunto la pelirroja dando otra tanda de nalgadas.

"No lo volveré hacer sin tu permiso" dijo la rubia mayor con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"¿Cuánto lleva?" pregunto Naruto entre asustado y sorprendido.

"lleva 35 nalgadas" dijo Naruko completamente blanca.

"según escuche los Uzumakis recibe al menos cien azotes en el trasero, es porque tiene tanta resistencia que para que resulte eficaz el castigo tiene que ser golpeada con mayor número de veces" hablo Yoshimi en la cabeza de Naruto y que se tapaba los ojos con sus patitas delantera.

"¿ci…cien?" pregunto Hinata mas blanca de lo normal.

"y con eso mil nalgadas" dijo Kushina con orgullo dando algunas palmadas para quitar el polvo de la manos y volvió a ser Sebasu que estaba sonrojado porque estaba en primera fila del acto.

"no…no me puedo sentar" murmuro Alexis a cuatro patas tocando su trasero adolorido, mientras ocultaba su mirara.

"…" se queda la pequeña mirando algo confundido al mirar a los dos adultos "¿Oni-chan dejo el culo adolorido a Nechan?" sonrió Naruko inocentemente.

"¡no lo diga de esa forma!" saltaron Sebasu y Alexis completamente rojos, mientras Hinata se sonrojo y se desmayó.

"No lo entiendo, Dattabayo" miro Naruto confundido al no entenderlo.

"Yo tampoco, ¿qué tiene de malo lo que dije?, Dattabayo" miro a su hermano de igual forma.

"mejor que no lo sepáis" murmuro Yoshimi ahora tapando la orejillas completamente sonrojadas.

Después de la cena.

Naruto estaba tumbado en su cama en su habitación, Yoshimi dormía en su abdomen en su forma de zorrita, pero por alguna razón Naruto no podía colisionar el sueño, estuvo un rato cuando noto como Yoshimi estaba mirando cara a cara en su forma humana, asustando a Naruto que cayó de la cama.

"Lo siento, sentí que no podía dormir y pensé que tal vez era mi forma que estaba incomodando" hablo Yoshimi tranquilamente cuando da un leve bostezo.

"No era por ti, Dattabayo" se levantó tranquilamente el Uzumaki y nota algo raro "¿Qué hace con solo una camiseta?" salto Naruto sonrojado al ver cómo estaba la zorrita.

"hace mucho calor y dormir con el vestido es difícil, por eso normalmente duermo con mi forma animal" hablo Yoshimi confundida "la camiseta es para no estar desnuda" se sonrojo Yoshimi ante esas palabras ya que no tenía pijama para ponerse.

"cuando vuelva de misión te compro un pijama lindo y refrescante" suspiro el rubio al ver donde iba a parar su paga de este mes.

"gracias" sonrió Yoshimi con alegría.

"Voy a dar una vuelta, ¿vienes?" preguntó Naruto a la zorrita mientras se levantaba.

"Si, ¡Cambio!" Dijo Yoshimi que se cubrió de humo, después de disipar aparece con el vestido blanco puesto.

Naruto salió de su habitación, pensaba dar una vuelta por la mansión esperando que le diera sueño más tarde, cuando paso al lado de la habitación de Naruko, Yoshimi se paró llamando la atención del rubio.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"no huelo a Naruko-chan en la habitación" hablo la zorrita preocupada pensando si debía o no entrar.

"¿podría estar dando una vuelta igual que nosotros?" Pregunto Naruto también preocupado y pensaba entrar según la respuesta de la zorrita.

"puede ser, no hay ningún olor extraño en el interior de la habitación, aunque hay un leve olor a Sebasu-san" explico Yoshimi oliendo un poco en el aire.

"¿he? Eso es raro, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruto ahora confundido.

"Puede que se fuera a la habitación de Sebasu-san, ¿miramos?" Señalizo Yoshimi donde estaba la habitación del hyuuga.

"si, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto caminado.

Al llegar vieron que no había nadie confundiendo a los dos y cuando pasó al lado de la habitación de Hinata, Yoshimi salto diciendo que tampoco estaba al no sentir su olor.

"¿Cómo esta los demás?" pregunto Naruto al ver que faltaba tres personas en la mansión.

"Alexis-san, Karin-san está en sus habitaciones" dijo Yoshimi oliendo el aire, cuando mira un lado con curiosidad "acabo de conseguir un rastro de Hinata-san, ¿lo seguimos?" pregunto Yoshimi ahora interesada en ver qué pasaba.

"Sí, quiero saber que pasa, Dattabayo" salto Naruto con energía sabiendo que no había peligro.

Naruto siguió a Yoshimi que empezó a caminar, caminaron un rato hasta salir del edificio confundiendo al Uzumaki, pero no dijo nada para no molestar a su compañera, siguieron caminando por el jardín hasta llegar a un edificio más pequeño, los dos miraron confundiendo al no haber visto con anterioridad el edificio. Al mirar adentro vieron a Sebasu sentado con un kimono blanco y un pantalón Hakama negro y un guante que solo cubría el índice, corazón y pulgar, tenía un arco yumi a su lado, también Hinata y Naruko llevaba el mismo traje, guante y arco, la diferencia era que tenía un muneate negro para proteger su pecho de la cuerda del arco cuando lanzara la flecha, Naruto y Yoshimi decidió espiar a los tres detrás del muro.

"Hinata sé que es nuevo para ti, pero quiero que aprenda el Kyudo, es el camino del arco que busca el desarrollo moral, espiritual y calma la mente, alguien que fue rechazado por los demás y destrozado su autoestima el Kyudo es perfecto para ayudarte" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"O..Ok" respondió Hinata algo nerviosa.

"Yo estoy practicando porque soy muy imperativa y necesito calmarme, Dattabayo" salto Naruko con los brazos levantados.

"Naruko" dijo Sebasu dando un suspiro.

"Gomen" se disculpó la pequeña algo avergonzada.

"¿Por qué Naruto-kun no aprende el Kyudo?" pregunto Hinata al ver que era tan imperativo como Naruko y fue rechazado como ella.

"buena pregunta, pero antes Naruko, ve enseñando los pasos necesario para lanzar la flecha" ordeno Sebasu levantándose, haciendo que los dos chicas se levantara.

"Ok" sonrió Naruko que cogió dos flechas y se puso en posición.

"veamos, como dije el Kyudo ayuda para calmarse y aumentar la concentración y mejorar la autoestima, pero en caso de Naruto solo serviría para calmarse nada más, porque tiene una fe en sí mismo perfecto y la concentración es algo que Alexis y yo estamos haciendo con el entrenamiento hoy en día" explico Sebasu tranquilamente y ve como Naruko acierta el primer blanco y se prepara para la segunda "sobre Naruko es por dos motivo, el primero es para calmarla y el segundo para mejorar su byakugan" al terminar eso Naruko fallo su segunda flecha sorprendida y miro con el byakugan activado a Sebasu, dejando a Hinata en shock y tanto Yoshimi y Naruto casi caía de su escondite ante la noticia.

"¿es un genjutsu?" pregunto Hinata que miro a la pequeña rubia, mientras esta miraba a un lado levemente asustada y desactivo su byakugan.

"No, aunque no sé porque me lo oculta Naruko" miro Sebasu algo confundido.

"¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?" pregunto la pequeña algo nerviosa, mientras Hinata no sabía que decir o hacer ante la noticia.

"tenía sospecha desde que tenía cinco años, pero fue hace cuatro años cuando hiciste ese movimiento, solo un usuario del byakugan puede moverse de esa forma, por eso te dejaba que mirara mis entrenamiento para que asimilaras mis técnicas y por eso te enseñe esta platica" hablo el chico tranquilamente.

"¿no está enfadado?" pregunto Naruko confundiendo a todo el mundo, menos Sebasu sabiendo quien era realmente la pequeña Uzumaki.

"no me compares con esos viejos del clan" acaricio Sebasu la cabeza de Naruko con cariño calmándola. "aunque es verdad que ellos no le aria gracias si supiera que tiene el byakugan y no eres hyuuga" murmuro Sebasu preocupado "será mejor que este tema no salga de aquí, pero tendré que decirle a Alexis sobre tu pequeña habilidad extra"

"¿Por qué a dicho su secreto delante de mí?" preguntó Hinata algo preocupada al no tener mucha confianza en sí misma en ocultar un secreto, aunque oculto bien el que tenía un mini peluche de Naruto en su habitación.

"porque Naruko será quien te enseñe a partir de mañana" se ve como Naruko y Hinata estaba sorprendida "ella es usuaria del estilo flexible del juuken" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente que cogió dos flechas y se puso en posición con maestría y elegancia.

"¡¿ese era el estilo hyuuga?!" salto Naruko en shock y Hinata no sabía si desmayarse o no.

"¿no lo había notado?" pregunto Sebasu confundido "aunque es verdad que lo modifique para que se adaptara mejor a tus habilidades Uzumaki" disparo su primera flecha dando en el blanco. "si lo piensa bien seria 65% de juuken, mas 35% de otros estilo parecido a lo primero" respondió el hyuuga mayor dispuesto a disparar el segundo cuando nota una presencia y dispara a esa dirección sorprendiendo a Hinata y Naruko que ya no sabía que decir o hacer.

"¿quiere matarnos del susto?, Dattabayo" salió Naruto detrás de la pared enojado mientras tenia a Yoshimi en sus brazos desmayada del susto que le salía su alma de su boca por el susto que llevo.

"lo hice por la noche para que nadie se enterara y se ha enterado todo el mundo" suspiro Sebasu ignorando la rabieta del chico "guarda el secreto de Naruko, si alguien supiera de esto pondría en peligro su vida" explico el hyuuga seriamente.

"O..ok" dijo Naruto asustado al saber que podía ser la diana en ese momento.

"Oni-chan, ¿Por qué Naruko y no tú?" pregunto Hinata reuniendo algo de valor.

"demasiada diferencia de poder y experiencia" explico Sebasu tranquilamente. "vamos a dormir ya es tarde y ya termine de explicar lo que quería decir" dijo Sebasu recogiendo sus cosas.

Al día siguiente.

Todos estaba en el salón para el desayuno, en la cocina estaba Hinata y Yoshimi ayudando a Kushina en preparar la comida.

"Está muy bueno mama" dijo Naruto comiendo un bocadillo.

"No lo hice yo, lo hizo Hinata-chan, Dattabane" sonrió Kushina provocando que Hinata se sonrojara.

"será un gran esposa" respondió Naruto haciendo feliz a la chica hyuuga "tengo algo de envidia con el que se casara contigo" agacho Hinata la cabeza al ver otro intento fallido.

"Denso" murmuro Naruko al lado de su hermano.

"No soy denso, Baka" salto Naruto mosqueado al ser llamado otra vez denso.

"no soy un baka, baka, baka" contraataco Naruko que empezaron a pelearse entre ellos sin utilizar técnica ninjas.

"¿deberíamos pararlo?" pregunto Sebasu comiendo su desayuno tranquilamente cuando nota algo raro a su lado.

"pelea de hermanos, ¿puedo intervenir?" dijo Alexis con estrellas en los ojos.

"etto….Ok, pero no lo mates del susto" miro algo nervioso el hyuuga mayor.

" **¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo?"** hablo Alexis de forma malévola con los brazos cruzados.

"Pelearnos como buenos hermanos que somos, Dattabayo" saltaron los dos Uzumaki menor al mismo tiempo.

"¿me estáis troleando?" miro la rubia mayor con una vena en la frente.

"si" contestaron de nuevo inconscientemente y empieza a sudar al darse cuenta del error.

"venir aquí manda de granujas" empezó Alexis a perseguir a sus dos hermanos menores.

Sebasu, Hinata, Kushina y Yoshimi comían tranquilamente en la mesa, se podía ver como Alexis había dado caza a sus hermanos y lo abrazaba a los dos por el cuello, se podía ver como los tres sonreía demostrando que estaba teniendo una disputa de familia feliz.

"¿dónde está Karin?" pregunto Sebasu confundido al no verla por aquí.

"ayudando a Izumi a comer" respondió Hinata tranquilamente al ver que Alexis no iba a hacer daño a Naruto.

"Voy a llegar tarde" salto Naruto al notar la hora y empezó a recoger sus cosas y salió por la ventana.

"No salga por la ventana, Dattabane" salto Kushin enojada haciendo que su pelo se dividiera en nueve colas asustando a toda la familia Uzumaki.

"creo que nosotros también tenemos algo que hacer" hablo Alexis tranquilamente pero en el fondo estaba seria.

"entiendo" Sebasu miro seriamente a su compañera.

"Ya tengo que volver, Dattabane" dijo Kushina antes de desaparecer.

"Yoshimi-san, ¿no acompaña a Naru-chan?" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"soy más rápido que él, me da tiempo a terminar el desayuno" respondió la zorrita comiendo felizmente su desayuno.

Con Naruto.

Corrió con toda su ganas, tenía mucha ganas de reunirse con el equipo 7 y decir sobre lo que paso últimamente y también preguntar a Kakashi varias cosas que tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, cuando llego el lugar de reunión.

"¿llegue demasiado pronto?" pregunto Naruto mirando a todo lado confundido.

Continuara….

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews

 **NarutoxD** : si pero aun no he decidido cuando empezara.

 **NJMC91** : si Kakashi al final tuvo su castigo y si la pobre intenta dar indirecta pero Naruto no se da cuenta y Yoshimi tendrá más habilidades pero será más adelante y sobre Izumi si vera a Sasuke, si lo vera pero no diré como y cuando XD.

 **Shadow Noir Wing** : Ya todos sufrieron su castigo, solo falta a Hiashi y será algo llamativo XD. Sobre Izumi se enterara pero será más adelante. Sobre el 4 de sonido y Sasuke lo pondré más adelante quiero poner algo antes de eso y espero que me salga bien.

 **CCSakuraforever:** gracias y espero que te guste este.

 **Zafir09** : sobre el contrato de Hinata me hiciste recodar algo y creo que lo voy a poner aquí espero que te guste ese detalle y un detalle es que Yoshimi volverá a cometer un error pero no será nada malo o al menos eso creo.

 **OTAKUFire** : si tenía pensado que debe de romper los libros lo utilizaría de saco de boxeo pero me pareció que ya sufrió bastante con Alexis y Jiraiya no, por eso le baje el nivel de castigo. Y sobre el viaje de tres años, lo ara pero será muy distinto no diré porque ya sería spoiler XD.

PD: tardare más en actualizar por tema de trabajo por eso pido paciencia.


	32. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

* * *

Corrió con toda su ganas, tenía mucha ganas de reunirse con el equipo 7 y decir sobre lo que paso últimamente y también preguntar a Kakashi varias cosas que tenía pensado desde hace tiempo, cuando llego el lugar de reunión.

"¿llegue demasiado pronto?" pregunto Naruto mirando a todo lado confundido.

"No, dobe" dijo Sasuke tumbado en una rama no muy lejos del lugar.

"déjame de llamarse así baka" salto Naruto mosqueado.

Cuando los dos disponían a discutir entre ellos apareció el último genin del equipo 7.

"Ya estamos reunidos" salto Sakura con alegría "buenos días Sasuke-kun" saluda Sakura muy feliz "buenas Naruto-san" hablo la Haruno con cortesía.

"¿eres Sakura-chan?" dijo Naruto asustado al ver el cambio de actitud de la peli rosa, mientras Sasuke mirara sorprendido aunque lo ocultaba.

"¿Cómo quiere que me comporte al conoces a alguien que ha dado la paliza a nuestro sensei, a todos los profesores de la academia ninja y a pintado a toda Konoha de color naranja?, ¡Shanaroooo!" grito Sakura toda alterada incomodando a sus dos compañeros.

"Yo" Kakashi apareció detrás de sus estudiantes asustar.

"Hola kakashi-sensei" mira la hora los tres gennin y ven que ha llegado a tiempo "¡llegaste a tu hora!" saltaron los tres asustado por el evento.

"¿Es el fin del mundo?" murmuro Sakura aterrada.

"¿es un genjutsu?" miro Sasuke a los lados activando el sharingan.

"¿visito mi madre?" Pregunto Naruto algo nervioso, llamando la atención de sus compañeros.

"Si, me visito tu madre Naruto y fue terrible" dijo Kakashi en una esquina con un aura oscuro a su alrededor.

"¿madre?, No era huérfano" pregunto Sakura confundida, mientras Sasuke miro a un lado levemente enojado.

"digamos que fue tomado por muerta igual que mis hermanas" sonrió Naruto algo nervioso.

"vámonos" dijo Sasuke de repente confundiendo a su equipo.

"¿Qué mosca le ha picado?" murmuro el rubio confundido.

" _debe ser difícil para Sasuke sobre el tema de familia_ " pensó Kakashi mirando seriamente al Uchiha.

En otro lugar.

Sebasu y Alexis miraban las propiedades recuperadas, querían ver si algunos fueron utilizados con fines malvados, pero vieron que no había nada fuera de lo normal.

"este es el último" dijo Alexis mirando la puerta del edificio.

"si, este no pertenece al distrito Uzumaki" miro Sebasu a un lado indicando donde estaba el lugar "¿Por qué la mansión Uzumaki también está fuera del distrito?" pregunto confundido.

"Por seguridad, papa era el Hokage y no quería involucrar a los Uzumaki que vivían anteriormente en ese lugar, pero después de la destrucción del clan fue entregados a personas sin hogares, fue lo que mama decidió" hablo Alexis mirando al suelo recordando esos días.

" _si, no quería que esas gente sufriera como yo, Dattabane_ " hablo Kushina en la mente del hyuga.

"Entiendo" dijo Sebasu y agarro el mango de la puerta y sintió algo raro "algo está mal, hay que estar en guardia" murmuro el hyuuga llamando la atención de su compañera.

"Ok" dijo Alexis que se apoyó contra la pared y saco su Katana a través de la gema del dorso de la mano, mientras miraba levemente a la puerta.

Sebasu activo el byakugan y vio que no había sellos en la puerta ni en los alrededor del edificio, decidió entonces entrar, mientras Alexis le cubría, al entrar pudo ver que el lugar estaba levemente en mal estado.

"sea lo que sea que estaba aquí ya no está" dijo Alexis tocando la pared para ver si podía ver algunas pistas.

"Si, ni con el byakugan puedo ver que había aquí" Sebasu se arrodillo en una rodilla para ver mejor pero al no ver nada raro desactivo su doujutsu.

"¿puede que Raíz utilizara para sus planes?" Pregunto Alexis caminando por la sala sin dejar aun de tocar la pared.

"puede, pero da la impresión que fue abandonado hace tiempo" movió su mano en el suelo viendo la cantidad de polvo que tenía.

"destruyeron el sello del edificio" murmuro Alexis de terminar de dar la vuelta a la sala y deja de tocar la pared. "servía para proteger y avisar si había intrusos no deseado, pero es raro" hablo Alexis confundida.

"¿raro?" pregunto Sebasu levantándose y caminando hacia su amiga.

"el sello también tenía una cualidad más" respondió la chica mirando a su compañero.

" _reúne información del inquilino, así se aseguraban si eran espía o no_ " hablo Kushina de repente " _lo raro es que supiera esa función y como destruirlo, porque tenía una función extra en que si el sello es desactivado sin ser Uzumaki el edificio era destruido y se ve el caso que no fue así_ " explico la pelirroja algo preocupada.

"Solo conozco a dos sin ser Uzumakis que podría quitar el sello sin activar la autodestrucción" miro seriamente la chica a si amigo.

"Jiraiya y Orochimaru" hablo Sebasu muy seriamente.

"Si" respondió Alexis tranquilamente, cuando los dos se quedaron callados.

"Parece que tiene hambre" dijo Sebasu señalando a su pájaro blanco que estaba en su cabeza.

De repente el edificio que estaba Alexis y Sebasu estallo de repente sin previo aviso.

En la mansión Uzumaki.

Hinata y Naruko estaba haciendo un sparring con los byakugan activados, se podía apreciar que la pequeña Uzumaki tenía levemente la ventaja sobre la Hyuuga.

" _es increíble_ " pensó Hinata que ataco con la palma de la mano derecha, pero la pequeña lo esquivo con unos movimientos agiles " _da igual como ataque, me esquiva sin dificultar, como la corriente de un rio_ " reflexiono la chica hyuuga. _"¿Cómo puedo golpear algo que no se puede agarrar?_ " intento de nuevo pero volvió a fallar.

" _no está nada mal pero se nota que ese estilo no le pega_ " observo Naruko los movimientos de la chica " _oni-chan tenía razón le pega más mi estilo_ " de repente la pequeña se le ocurre una idea y se coloca delante de Hinata "está en mi rango" dijo Naruko seriamente preparando su ataque.

"¡¿he?!" miro Hinata con la guardia baja y en ese momento Naruko la derriba y se coloca encima de ella.

"64 golpes de cosquillas" empezó a hacer cosquilla en cada lugar del cuerpo de la hyuuga.

"pa..jajajajjaja para…jajajajaja..no… jjaja..no puedo..jajja…respirar" intento Hinata defenderse pero fue inútil.

Por la ventana de la mansión, Karin veía como era el combate, se le cayó una gota al estilo anime al ver como la pequeña rubia derribada a la hyuuga y empezó a hacer cosquillas, decidió dejar de observar a las dos chicas y miro a Izumi que estaba en la cama sentada y ocultaba la mirada, la pelirroja miro confundida porque ignoraba el alboroto de afuera, cuando se da cuenta de un detalle y se acerca a la Uchiha.

"Te ha vuelto a desmayar por el dolor, ¿verdad?" Miro Karin tristemente a Izumi y se ve en los ojos de Izumi que estaba inconsciente. "¿Cuántos tiempo piensa ocultar a Alexis-san? Ella ya está sospechando que algo no anda bien" dijo Karin acostando a la Uchiha en la cama.

En donde estaba Sebasu y Alexis.

No muy lejos de la explosión se podía ver a un grupo de hombres, miraba el lugar que había explotado indicando que era los responsables de ese acto.

"¿estar muerto esos dos?" pregunto uno de ellos.

"pues tenemos que recuperar sus cuerpos si queremos la recompensa" hablo otro que estaba en la izquierda.

"recuerda que uno de ellos es un hyuuga, por lo tanto también deberíamos recuperar al menos sus ojos" aconsejo el más sabio de todos.

"¿solo 10 hombres?, eso es muy fácil" hablo Alexis tranquilamente sentada junto con Sebasu en el tejado, detrás de la banda de criminales.

"Caza recompensa y bandidos, seguro que aprovecharon que la defensa esta algo débil por el ataque que tuvimos hace poco" medito Sebasu seriamente para ver cómo había entrado esa gente.

"¿Cómo esquivaron nuestra trampa?" preguntó el supuesto jefe.

"¿conoces el Kage bushin?, es muy útil para desactivar ese tipo de trampa" respondió Alexis mientras le salió una cola de zorro, le crecía unas orejas de zorro, en sus mejillas le salía dos rallas en cada lado y sus pupila se rasguño.

"veo que empezaste con el senjutsu de los zorros" miro Sebasu al no sorprenderse en ese detalle.

"Tales me lo está enseñando, pero me molesta un poco los colmillos" dijo Alexis molesto con sus dientes.

"ya veo según veo controla un 65%, no está mal, yo casi estoy al 100%" respondió Sebasu apareciendo unas marca en sus mejillas y con una pupila rasguñada en su ojos.

Sin decir más los dos atacaron a los bandidos antes que ellos pudieran defenderse

De vuelta con Naruto.

Naruto estaba volviendo a la mansión junto con su equipo, la misión consistía en llevar un documento a un pueblo cercano a la villa Kirigakure. Kakashi no le gusto ir tan cerca de la tierra de esa villa pero las misiones eran necesario ahora para recuperar las perdidas por la batalla que sufrieron hace poco, aun así Kakashi recibió una orden de Tsunade de retirada total si algo raro pasara, dando a entender al jounnin que la quinta no se fiaba mucho, al llegar podía escuchar un gran escándalo, confundiendo a todo el mundo menos Naruto que le pareció normal.

"Ya llegue, Dattabayo" grito Naruto en la entrada tranquilamente, mientras su equipo estaba algo nervioso.

"Naruto, lo siento me distraje con algunas cosas" salto Yoshimi no muy lejos del lugar en su forma humana llamando la atención de todo el mundo "además tu madre me dejo tu cosas preparadas para la misión y piensa castigarte por salir por la ventana" hablo la zorrita sonriendo felizmente moviendo su cola con alegría.

"¿castigarme?" se ve como el Uzumkai se pone blanco, llamando la atención de su equipo.

"Si Natsumi" hablo Yoshimi levemente avergonzada pero ve que el rubio quedo en shock "¿Naruto?"Mueve a su amo de un lugar a otro sin respuesta "¡era una broma!" salto Yoshimi con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

"¿Quién es ella?" pregunto Sasuke algo aturdido por la chica con cola de zorro.

"Yoshimi-san es la invocación de Naruto, se vio en la pelea de Naruto vs Neji" explico Sakura al recodar que no estuvo Sasuke en el primer combate del examen chunnin.

"¿Qué el baka invoco a esta niña?" miro el Uchiha sin creérselo.

"No llame de esa forma a mi señor" de repente una cortina de humo rodeo a la pequeña y apareció en su forma animal "¿he?, ¿se me acabo el tiempo?" parpadeo confundida "a es verdad me pase esta mañana jugando" sonrió algo nerviosa el animal.

" _Ya veo era el animal que estaba con el baka_ " pensó Sasuke al reconocer el zorrito amarillo que estuvo en la pelea de Gaara, pero empezó a tener envidia a darse cuenta que los fuertes tenia invocaciones y el Uzumaki tenía uno y el no.

Con Alexis.

Se podía ver como la rubia estaba sentada sobres los enemigos vencidos, mientras su compañero hyuuga sostenía al único que aún estaba consciente.

"hora del interrogatorio" sonrió Alexis de forma diabólica "cada vez que me mienta mi compañero te romperá un dedo y cuando no te quede ninguno ira por las articulaciones de tus extremidades y cuando no te quede ninguna ira por….." se queda callada asustando al hombre "creo que preferirás morir" sonrió de forma angelical haciendo que casi se desmayara al hombre por el miedo.

"hablare, hablare" hablo el hombre completamente asustado.

" _eso confirma que son simples bandidos y caza recompensa_ " pensaron Alexis y Sebasu algo decepcionados.

"¿Cuál era vuestro objetivo?" pregunto la rubia seriamente.

"la cabeza de la hija del cuarto hokage" respondió el hombre con sinceridad por el miedo que tenía.

" _mierda, mierda_ " pensó Alexis enojada y asustada.

"¿volvieron a ponerlo en el bingo?, ¿Quién?" activo Sebasu el byakugan enojado.

" _si todos ven esto, no podrá negar que es el hijo del cuarto Hokage y con eso el jinchūrikis de Kurama_ " pensó la rubia viendo los futuros problemas que iban a tener. " _Naruto aún no es lo suficiente fuerte para defenderse, tendré que aceptar la idea de Jiraiya_ " se mordió levemente el labio inferior.

"he preguntado quien" dijo Sebasu ahora con chakra en su mano libre.

"déjalo, ya no sirve si ya estoy en el bingo, cuando entra es casi imposible salir, solo sale del libro cuando está muerta" hablo Alexis seriamente indicando que dejara en paz.

"es verdad que no se puede cambiar nada, pero saber quién fue evitaríamos más de un susto" hablo el hyuuga que dejo inconsciente al bandido.

"Si, mejor lo dejemos con Anko-san y Ibiki-san ellos son mejores en reunir información" miro Alexis de lado al ver como aparecía los Anbu de Konoha a los alrededores de los dos chicos, mientras Sebasu miro a un lado levemente gruñendo.

De vuelta con Naruto.

El quipo 7 estaba en el salón principal, estaba repasando los últimos retoques de la misión.

"veamos, ¿la misión tardara una semana en total?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"¿Por qué la duda? tres días en llegar y tres días en volver y un día de descanso" pregunto Sakura intentando contenerse en darle un golpe al rubio al ver cómo se comporta su compañero.

"Sakura-san, Naruto-san está confundido porque ¿Cómo vamos a encontrar a la persona en el momento que lleguemos? No dice el lugar exacto" dijo Yoshimi señalando su cola el mapa del lugar.

" _Ya veo, empiezo a ver porque Tsunade está preocupada_ " pensó Kakashi seriamente. " _es bueno que Yoshimi decida venir también, con su olfato podría ver si hay trampas y en el caso que pase algo, puede ser una buena ayuda_ " medito seriamente el ninja copy.

"¿Dónde está Alexis-nechan?" pregunto Naruto mirando a lo lado confundido, mientras Sasuke miraba a un lado levemente enojado.

"Naruko-san está practicando con Hinata-chan en el dojo, mientras Alexis-san y Sebasu-san está mirando las propiedades recuperadas, volverán en poco tiempo" respondió la zorrita con alegría.

"entonces ese ruido era Naruko, Dattabayo" hablo Naruto con normalidad.

"sip" afirmo el animal con la cabeza.

"espero que nos llevemos bien con tus dos hermanas, Naruto" hablo Sakura con normalidad pero en el fondo de su mente " _espero que la menor no sea tan difícil de tratar como el Shanaroooo_ " pensó la Inner preocupada.

"espera, dijiste Hinata, la chica Hyuuga de nuestro clase" hablo Sasuke en darse cuenta de ese detalle.

"está bajo entrenamiento de Sebasu, aunque a veces coincidimos en el entrenamiento, porque él también me entrena" hablo Naruto con tranquilidad.

"y hacemos apuesta de quien ara el primer movimiento" salto Yoshimi de repente.

"¿he?, ¿qué quiere decir?, Dattabayo" miro el rubio al animal confundido.

"por esa respuesta hace que Naruko-san se enoje y te diga denso" hablo Yoshimi rodando los ojos.

"No soy denso" salto Naruto a la defensiva.

" _Lo eres_ " pensaron todo el mundo al mismo tiempo.

" _maldición él ya tiene varios maestro y yo solo tengo a este_ " apretó Sasuke fuertemente los puños al sentir que se estaba quedando atrás.

" _esto va mal_ " miro de reojo Kakashi al ver como el uchiha reaccionaba con todo.

De repente se escuchó otro escándalo y el sonido de alguien correr por los pasillos, cuando de repente abrió la puerta llamando la atención de todo.

"¿ya llegaste Oni-chan?" apareció Naruko por la puerta sin previo aviso.

Todo el mundo se quedó de piedra al ver que solo la niña llevaba su ropa interior y camisa de tirante, tenía el pelo suelto y levemente humedecido indicando que acababa de salir de la ducha.

" _Tiene más pecho que yo, Shanaroooooo_ " intento Sakura contener las lágrimas que tenía en ese momento y lo ocultaba con una sonrisa falsa.

"Naruko-san no salga de esa forma podría tener vi…." Mira Hinata que estaba el quipo 7 al completo "demasiado tarde" murmuro la hyuuga avergonzada y mal a no haber podido evitar eso.

"yo…yo…" se ve como la piel de Naruko se puso roja desde abajo asta arriba "no miréis" intento Naruko cubrirse como podía.

"Cómo si tuviera algo" murmuro Sasuke sin ganas de escándalo, cuando de repente se escuchó un crujido en el interior de la pequeña.

"iros al infierno" sonrió Naruko de forma maléfica y empezó a sacar sus cadenas de chakra.

"pies para que os quiero" dijo Naruto saliendo del lugar mientras Yoshimi se puso en la cabeza de su señor.

"Sensei ayuda" intento Sakura pedir ayuda, pero al mirar ve como Kakasi era un muñeco de paja indicando que se había largado del lugar " _si salvo viva te matare, shanaroooo_ " salto la Inner enojada.

Mientras Sasuke activo el sharinga pensando que no era para tanto sin saber que ella fue entrenada de forma diferente a lo normal.

Después de 15 minutos.

Se podía ver como Sasuke estaba levemente vendado, mientras el equipo 7 estaba a punto de salir.

"¿tu hermana es humana?" pregunto Sasuke aun sin créese que fue amarrado por la cadena y lo utilizo como y yo-yo humano.

"pues si lo es y mejor no conozca a mi madre" sintió Naruto un escalofrió por la espalda al recodar el enojo de su madre sobre esa técnica

"¿Qué clase de familia tiene?" pregunto Haruno algo preocupada y asustada.

"pues no llevo mucho tiempo como para opinar con sinceridad" sonrió Naruto levemente nervioso.

"digamos que los Uzumakis puede ser amables, simpáticos y no son rencorosos, pero tiene dos defectos" hablo Kakashi tranquilamente.

"¿Cuál Kakashi-sensei?" pregunto Sakura con interés.

"son muy cabezones cuando promete algo y cuando se enoja de verdad, mejor conoces una técnica de movimiento rápido, si quiere salir de una pieza" respondió Kakashi recordando todas las veces que tuvo que huir de Kushina cuando se enojaba y se salvaba gracias a su sensei.

"¿pero Naruto no suele enojarse?" volvió a Sakura a mirar de reojo al rubio.

"eso es porque Naruto no es fácil de enojar" hablo Kakashi recordando lo del puente.

"Naruto-san" murmuro Yoshimi `preocupada por el tema.

"¿he?, ¿dijiste algo?" miro Naruto hacia arriba.

"presta atención" miro la zorrita preocupada.

"lo siento es la costumbre" se rasco levemente la nuca el Uzumaki sorprendiendo a su compañera animal.

" _ya veo, de tanto murmullo malos que recibía de pequeño que tuviste que aprender a ignorar para no salir herido, ¿verdad?"_ pensó Yoshimi tristemente al darse cuenta de eso.

"Kakashi sensei, si Sakura-san era tan buena en el control y en sellos, ¿Por qué no enseñaste una técnica?" esa pregunta llamo la atención del equipo 7.

"Porque su nivel de chakra y resistencia es muy bajo, la técnicas que tengo no serviría de nada" confeso el ninja copy el motivo.

"¿por eso?" pregunto Sakura al darse cuenta que era verdad, su resistencia y niveles de chakra era más bajo de su equipo.

"bueno si dejaras de hacer esa tonta dietas e hiciera ejercicio tal vez podría enseñarte algo" hablo Kakashi seriamente recordando haber escuchado a su alumna y a Ino sobre hacer dieta.

"Ok, desde hoy no seguiré esa dietas y hare más ejercicio" dijo Sakura con la cabeza agachada.

Con Alexis

La Uzumaki mayor entro en la mansión, decidió hacer algunos cambios en sus planes, cuando de repente escucho un ruido llamando su atención.

"¡cuidado!" hablo Hinata de repente al final del pasillo.

"¡Alexis-nechan!" salto Naruko sobre la rubia mayor con lágrimas de cocodrilo, pero para todo el mundo vio como Alexis estaba tranquila aun cuando la pequeña disponía hacer un placaje de futbol americano, cuando de repente Sebasu agarro a la pequeña de la cintura sin hacerla daño.

"¿Qué pasa? Hacía tiempo que no reaccionara de esa forma" pregunto Alexis confundida dando a entender que era Sebasu quien se encargaba de evitar el placaje de la pequeña cada vez que pasaba eso.

Después de explicar lo sucedido, todo el mundo estaba en el salón, Naruko estaba ocultando su cara en el regazo de su hermana mayor, de vez en cuando se escuchaba un gemido indicando que se sentía avergonzada.

"bueno es normal cometer ese error, solo vivíamos nosotros tres y nunca tuvimos visitas" Alexis acaricio la cabeza con ternura a su hermana menor.

"¿quiere decir que iba así en casa?" pregunto Hinata con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

"cuando era más pequeña cualquiera conseguía vestirla después de bañarse" murmuro Sebasu haciendo que él y Alexis tuviera un aura deprimente al recodar la veces que fallaron al intentar vestir a la niña.

"aunque al final conseguimos que se ponga la ropa después de bañarse, si se emociona demasiado suele salir en ropa interior, seguro que ella no le importa si son del mismo sexo o su hermano si la ven así, pero no es lo mismo si son extraños o no son de la familia" explico Alexis haciendo que diera Naruko otro gemido indicando que era verdad eso.

" _Sebasu, quiero ser el que anime a mi pequeña_ " hablo Kushina queriendo hacer lo mismo que estaba haciendo su hija mayor.

" _lo siento pero ahora no puedo desperdiciar chakra, hasta que al menos tengamos la tercera llave, después de todo acaba de complicar la cosas_ " pensó Sebasu seriamente al ver que el nivel de peligro había aumentado.

" _tiene alguna idea_ " pregunto la pelirroja esperando algo esperanzador.

" _Si, Alexis y yo descubrimos algo pero no somos capaces de entender el significado_ " suspiro el chico.

"Bueno anímate Naruko, después de hablar con Tsunade-san vamos a ir a comer el famoso ramen del viejo" sonrio Alexis intentando animar a su hermana.

"¿de verdad?, Dattabayo" murmuro Naruko asomando un poco del regazo de su hermana mayor.

"promesa Uzumaki y sabes que siempre los cumplimos" prometio la rubia mayor con seriedad.

"que bien" salto la pequeña felizmente.

Continuara…..

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : sobre los sentimientos de Naruto empezare a desarrollarlo después de esta misión (con la ayuda de Alexis) y lo de Hinata, Sebasu ya está intentando dar auto confianza para ayudar a confesarla.

Los gennin aran el examen gennin como en el manga, solo que esta vez Naruto participara(no me gusto que se quedara gennin siempre aun después de ser el héroe del mundo ninja) y me ha gustado la idea de Naruto vs Hinata lo voy a poner aunque no veré el fics, falta de tiempo (ocupado en el trabajo) y sobre Tayuya no voy hacerla Uzumaki, puede que a la larga cambie de idea pero ahora no y sobre Yoshimi …¿qué es la liga de leyendas? (mira las imágenes en internet y ve a la chica zorro) ya veo pues no, fue por otro cosa aunque no niego que vi esas imágenes antes.

 **NJMC91** : bueno sobre el byakugan de Naruko en parte es eso, pero se explicara en los próximos capítulos.

Bueno Alexis no podía hacer gran daño al pueblo por eso hizo de esa forma de vengarse, aunque se olvidó de avisar a Sebasu y sobre todo a su madre XD.

Los celos de Sasuke ya está empezando y ya mismo se verá algunos adelanto de las habilidades de Naruto provocando aún más celos al Uchiha.

 **mvp187hx** : falta de tiempo ToT.

 **OTAKUFire** : no creo que haga falta competencia, pero eso no significa que Hinata no tenga ciertos roces con algunas chicas cuando Naruto empiece a ser famoso.

 **Zafir09** : si por el poco tiempo que tengo apenas puedo ponerme con el fics y creo que ya mismo empezare la pequeña charla de Alexis para que entienda ciertos sentimientos que tienen Naruto, pero eso será después de esta misión.

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y empezara a ponerse algo fea la cosas.

* * *

 **NOTA** : pongo un pequeño adelanto del capítulo.(puede que cambie un poco pero en esencia es lo que pondré en el siguiente capítulo)

Alexis después de hablar con Tsunade entro de nuevo a la mansión con prisa, tenía que prepararse para salir de inmediato, temía que algo pasara a Naruto si tardara demasiado, cuando nota que el lugar está muy silencioso algo que no cuadraba en el lugar y menos teniendo a Naruko en el lugar.

"Sebasu, ¿Naruko dijo que saldría algún ligar con los demás?" pregunto la chica entre preocupada y con prisas.

"No y dudo que salga sin avisar" dijo el hyuuga que se fue al patio para ver si estaba allí.

Al salir vieron a Karin en el suelo inconsciente y herida y a Hinata que estaba cobrando la conciencia apoyada contra un árbol pero sin rastro de la rubia menor.

"¿Dónde está Naruko?" pregunto Alexis que fue hacia la chica peli azul.

"se…se lo llevaron" hablo Hinata con dificultar.

"maldita sea" murmuro la rubia apretando los puños apunto de hacerse daño " **voy a..** " pero noto la mano de Sebasu en su hombro.

"déjamelo a mí, llévate a Hinata en el rescate de Naruto" hablo Sebasu muy calmado ocultando su mirada.

" **¿Cómo voy a dejarla, tanto Naruto y Naruko son mi única familia?"** dijo Alexis cambiando sus ojos a un tono rojizo y el noto de su pelo rojo cambio a uno negro.

"si intenta salvar a los dos no salvara a ninguno" respondió el Hyuuga tranquilamente cuando Alexis disponía a discutir, noto como el chakra de su amigo estaba rodeándolo dando un escalofrió en su espalda y cuando miro vio que la mirara de Sebasu estaba enfurecido.

"Ok" respondió Alexis volviendo a la normalidad "¿sabes dónde mirar?" pregunto la chica que ayudo a Hinata a levantarse y comprobar su estado.

"Si y sé muy bien donde esta ella y su secuestrador, lamentara por poner un dedo encima a mi tercera hermana menor" hablo Sebasu soltando un instinto asesino que llego a notar en todo Konoha sorprendiendo a sus habitantes

Fin del adelanto


	33. Chapter 32

Capítulo 32

* * *

Dos días después de la salida del equipo 7 de Konoha.

El grupo de Kakashi estaba llegando al lugar del encuentro, por el camino Kakashi explico que entrenaría más seriamente si todos dejaran de discutir entre ellos (Naruto y Sasuke) y se molestara en aprender de verdad y no quedarse embobada mirando (Sakura).

"¿quiere decir que sabes que afinidad elemental tiene?" pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

"sí, soy del tipo viento" salto Naruto con la frente en alto, mientras Yoshimi intentaba contener la risa por la forma que lo demostraba.

"Yo soy rayo y mi segundo elemento es fuego" hablo Sasuke con superioridad.

"Para que lo sepas mi segunda afición son el resto de elementos" contraataco el rubio llamando la atención de su maestro.

"¿Qué ha dicho Naruto?" se paró Kakashi mirando sorprendido al Uzumaki.

"Alexis-nechan me hizo una prueba y me dijo que el resto de elemento básicos lo tengo como segunda afiliación" explico el rubio con normalidad.

"Raro, incluso para mi es difícil tener todos, solo el tercero podía hacer tal proeza" murmuro Kakashi para sí mismo pero por casualidad el Uchiha lo escucho.

" _¿Cómo este baka tiene esa cualidad? Aun así no me superara"_ pensó Sasuke apretando levemente los puños.

Con Alexis.

Caminaba tranquilamente por la aldea, aún estaba pensando las medidas que disponía a poner cuando nota que alguien lo persigue, siguió caminando con normalidad sin que su perseguidor se diera cuenta que empezó hacer algunos sellos, pobre quien le perseguía iba a conocer a Yin que hoy seguro que estaría de mal humor y al escuchar un grito de dolor confirmo que si el zorro negro estaba de mal humor.

"¿Qué quiere que haga con él?" preguntó el zorro que salía de un callejón con un hombre medio vivo indicando que lo dejo vivir por lastima, por suerte esta hora casi nadie estaba en las calles.

"llévalo a Ibiki-san" ordeno Alexis seriamente.

"de acuerdo pero la próxima llama a Yang, no estoy de humor para jugar al gato y al ratón" dijo el zorro que fue a entregar a su juguete

"tendré que hablar con Tsunade-san" suspiro Alexis al ser el quinto ataque desde que salió en el libro del bingo.

"¿te acompaño?" apareció Sebasu tranquilamente con algunas bolsas de la compra.

"gracias y ¿tuviste algún problema?" pregunto Alexis algo preocupada al saber que Naruko tenía el byakugan algo que lo sorprendió pero lo acepto con rapidez.

"No, el clan Hyuuga va bien, no sabes nada de ella" hablo el chico tranquilamente " _y eso no me gusta_ " pensó Sebasu preocupado.

" _Si pasa algo golpeare a esos ojos bizco_ " salto Kushina de repente incomodando un poco al chico.

"Vamos tengo que hablar con Tsunade cuanto antes" empezó Alexis a caminar rápido siendo perseguido por el chico que vio que se quedaba atrás.

Con Naruto

Caminaban tranquilamente el equipo 7 cuando el rubio se encontró con un hombre de pelo plateado y ojos grises de unos 40 años de edad mirando tristemente al agua del lago.

"¿puedo ayudarte?" pregunto Naruto cuando Yoshimi se tensó al oler al hombre.

"Na..." intento la zorrita avisar que ese sujeto no era normal pero fue callada por su dueño.

"gracias jovencito pero estoy bien, ya apenas hay jóvenes como tú" suspiro el hombre que miro al chico y volvió a mirar al lago con tristeza.

"¿seguro que no podemos?" pregunto Sakura al fijar la tristeza del hombre.

"este país está sentenciado a la ruina y aunque ocurra un milagro mi familia ya está sentenciada" hablo el hombre que oculto la mirada y apretaba levemente los puños.

"pues ayudare a este país y sobre todo a tu familia" salto Naruto al no soportar al ver el estado del hombre.

"Naruto" intento Kakashi detener pero ve que el hombre levanta la mano indicando que no pasaba nada que no iba a tener esperanza solo por eso.

"porque ese es mi camino ninja, cuando sea Hokage ayudare a todo quien sea necesario, sea o no de la villa, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto con su firma Uzumaki sorprendiendo a todo incluso al desconocido.

"¿Cómo te llama?" preguntó el hombre con interés, no había visto nunca a un ninja como el que estaba viendo ahora.

"Naruto Uzumaki, futuro Hokage de Konoha, Dattabayo" levanto las manos con entusiasmo.

"Naruto" regaño Kakashi agarrando de la cabeza sin hacer daño y pidiendo perdón al hombre.

" _Baka no puede decir todo eso en territorio desconocido, solo conseguirán que te maten_ " pensó Sasuke seriamente. " _pero eso demuestra que aún tengo la ventaja_ "sonrió el Uchiha al ver que no había cambiado tanto su compañero.

"¿Uzumaki?, ¿no suele tener el pelo rojo?" preguntó el desconocido algo confundido.

"si, mi madre lo es" se ve como Kakashi pone una mano sobre la cara indicando que no se le ocurría nada para callarlo, mientras Sakura no creía que pudiera decir esas cosas tan fácilmente y Sasuke miraba con indiferencia "¿Cómo sabe eso?, Dattabayo" salto Naruto de repente.

"hace tiempo conocí a una chica pelirroja, era tan enérgica y tan radiante que no pude cumplir la misión" miro de nuevo al lago con una sonrisa algo triste confundiendo a los gennin pero para Kakashi sabía que era, una misión de asesinato "podía ver el gran futuro que tendría y me alegro saber que no fue un error al hacer lo que hice en ese momento" hablo el nombre tranquilamente.

"etto…gracias" dijo Naruto algo confundido, mientras Kakashi y Yoshimi estaba atento ya que sabía que era un ninja y que podía ser el enemigo o el cliente.

"tu…" intento Kakashi pregunta con la guardia en alto esperando cualquier cosa.

"No soy el cliente, aunque recomiendo que no estéis por esta zona" miro seriamente al lago "algo se acerca y no creo que vuestra fuerza sea suficiente y Naruto" miro el hombre al chico "gracias por animarme" sonrió el hombre con sinceridad "si la mayoría fuera como tú, este mundo podría ver la verdadera paz" hablo el desconocido mirando ahora al cielo ahora más tranquilo.

"vámonos" dijo Kakashi seriamente, tenía que regañar a Naruto por hablar de más sin preocupación, pero por esta vez tenía que darle la gracia al ver que esto había indicado que la probabilidad de ser una trampa era alta " _si al empezar la misión era 10% de ser una trampa ahora es un 65%"_ pensó Kakashi seriamente preparando algo en sus bolsillos " _voy a prepararme por completo pensando que es una trampa_ "

Al irse el equipo 7 el hombre miro al lago de nuevo, aunque volvió a tener esa mirara triste en sus ojos grises ahora había un pequeño destello de luz, cuando apareció una niña de 12 años, pelo plateado y ojos verdes, se acercó algo preocupada, cuando ella se fue a por algunas cosas pudo ver que no había esperanza, pero cuando volvió a por el hombre vio que la mirada había cambiado.

"Ryunosuke-san, volví" hablo la chica entre preocupada "¿algún cambio?" pregunto algo asustada.

"Nada, mi pequeña Akira-san" dijo el hombre que se levantó pero al hacerlo el viento se levantó llevando algunas hojas que cayó al lago, el hombre al mirar vio algo en el reflejo del agua, un chico con una extraña forma mostrando un gran poder pero eso no fue lo que dejo en shock, fue esa sonrisa tan brillante y cálido como el sol y sus ojos reflejabas la esperanza, no solo de sus seres queridos sino de todo quien confía en él.

"¿paso algo tío?" volvió a preguntar la pequeña olvidando que tenía que ser educada con él.

"si, prepara las cosas, el clan ARIWARA volverá a la acción" dijo seriamente el hombre con una gran determinación en sus ojos.

"Pero… apenas somos 6 que salimos vivos de la masacre, ¿eso no acelera nuestra sentencia de muerte?, incluso yo pude ver ese futuro" hablo la chica aterrada.

"Si, pero tengo la esperanza que si actuamos ahora, habla un futuro" sonrió Ryunosuke calmando un poco a la pequeña "y avisa a tu amiga Honoka, mientras más seamos más probabilidad de victoria tendremos" dijo el hombre yendo del lugar.

"¿Qué viste en el lago?" murmuro la pequeña que miro el lago sin ver nada.

Con Alexis.

Había hablado con Tsunade sobre algunas ideas y una de ella era cambiar el lugar del distrito Uzumaki a su lugar original, tanto Tsunade como Sebasu se sorprendieron en saber que en realidad no fue la mansión que se movió fuera del lugar por seguridad si no al revés, después del permiso de la Hokage, Alexis estaba colocando una marca en cada propiedad que pertenecía a los Uzumaki.

"no me puedo creer que todo fue movido con sellos con una exactitud perfecta, no me extraña que todo el mundo tema a los sellos Uzumaki" murmuro Sebasu aun sorprendido.

" _Pues espera cuando Alexis active el retroceso, Dattabane_ " salto Kushina de repente.

"termine, solo que el ultimo al ser destruido no podré volver a su lugar, tendré que pagar en reconstruir el edificio y después crear un sello nuevo que me tomara meses, me está dando ganas en dejarlo allí destruido" dijo Alexis dando un chasquido de dedos algo desanimada y vio como las casa que estaba al alrededor de la mansión empezaron a desaparecer y aparecer otro en su lugar y de forma distinta.

Al terminar se podía ver como el lugar se transformó en un distrito tan grande como el clan Uchiha, pero a la diferencia de ese clan, se podía notar que el lugar era acogedor y bello con todas clases de decoración haciendo agradable caminar por las calles en cualquier hora.

"¿este era la forma original del distrito? Es hermoso" dijo Sebasu con el byakugan activado cuando pone una mueca de enojo llamando la atención de su amiga.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto Alexis confundida.

"Sal, Natsu Hyuuga" hablo Sebasu mirando a un lado cuando apareció una mujer joven de pelo corto de color verde oscuro y ojos con byakugan, tenía un kimono negro con un delantal blanco "dime para que esta aquí y espero que no mienta, aunque sea la cuidadora de mi hermana menor Hanabi no seré amable" miro Sebasu seriamente confundiendo a su amiga Uzumaki.

"quería dar un mensaje de Hanabi-sama a Hinata-sama" hablo la mujer hyuuga con cortesía.

"le dije a Hanabi que podía venir cuando quisiera" dio Sebasu un suspiro, mientras Alexis intentaba contener la risa ya que se estaba imaginando que pasara ahora.

"Si, pero ella me pidió que lo diera porque estaba ocupada, aunque Tina-san intento convénceme en ir en mi lugar y darte esto" hablo la mujer con una sonrisa con algo que era seguro un bento echo a mano haciendo que Sebasu se pusiera tenso.

"Ella no a cambiando en nada" empezó la Uzumaki a reírse, recordando como Natsu siempre era quien estaba en medio de Sebasu y Tina porque ellos no eran capaces de hablar con normalidad.

"la última vez que probé me tuviste que llevar al hospital" empezó Sebasu a sudar.

"no te preocupes mejoro, si es que quería salir de la cocina con orgullo" hablo la peli verde con una sonrisa dando un escalofrió a los dos chicos.

" _se me olvido que Natsu-san es estricta_ " pensaron Sebasu y Alexis algo preocupada por la chica llamada Tina.

Después que Sebasu aceptara el mensaje y el bento, miro serio de nuevo a la mujer hyuuga.

"Natsu-san, ¿estuviste hace dos días por la zona 150?" preguntó el chico hyuuga confundiendo a su amiga.

"No, estuve limpiando la habitación de Hanabi" respondió Natsu haciendo parpadea a Sebasu y Alexis.

"¿limpiando?" pregunto la rubia confundida.

"al final te hiciste una asistenta doméstica" Sebasu se rasco levemente la nuca ante el dato.

"¿he?, pero tenía potencial para la estrategia" miro Alexis a Sebasu para después mirar a Natsu

"Pero no fue suficiente" hablo con tranquilidad la chica hyuuga "no fue suficiente" murmuro lo último algo triste que notaron la pareja "¿he?, es tarde me tengo que ir, hasta luego Sebasu-san Alexis-san" dijo Natsu que se fue corriendo.

"Sebasu, ¿ella era buena con el byakugan?" pregunto la rubia intentando estar tranquila.

"No y creo saber quién fue quien obligo ir a ese camino" dijo Sebasu dando un leve gruñido de enojo.

"Ese vejestorio" se ve como Alexis libera un poco su instinto asesino "espera que Hinata haga el siguiente examen chunnin para callar su estúpida boca y vea que no todo los débiles son siempre débiles y lo fuerte no serán siempre fuerte con esa mentalidad" sonrió la chica de forma maléfica imaginando la escena.

"vamos, tengo que entregar el mensaje y ver si tengo o no que ir al hospital" miro algo preocupado por el bento que tenía en la mano.

Con Naruto

Caminaron un rato el equipo 7 esperando encontrarse con el cliente sin resultad, Kakashi y Yoshimi estaba atento ante cualquier anomalía cuando volvieron a encontrar el lago.

"creo que deberíamos volver Kakashi-sensei" dijo Sakura algo agotada de tanto caminar.

"creo que veo algo" dijo Naruto de repente mirando al lago y vio una figura de una persona.

" _no huelo nada_ " pensó Yoshimi con sus colas en alto, mostrando que estaba en estado de alerta.

"ese no es…." Miro sorprendido Kakashi al reconocer la persona que estaba en el lago.

"habéis tardado mucho" hablo el chico de ojos morado y cabello corto de color crema.

"eres Yagura, el cuarto Misukage" dijo Kakashi completamente aterrado.

"me alegra saber que me conocen, Suiton: Suijinheki(Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua)" levanto Yagura la mano haciendo que el borde del lago se levantara un muro de agua impidiendo la huida del equipo 7.

"Raiton: Raijū Tsuiga(Elemento Rayo: Bestia de Rayo Rastreo de Colmillo)" lanzo Kakashi un rayo en forma de perro que ataco a su adversario que grito y cayó al agua .

"no dudaste ni un segundo, tu nombre hace honor, pero…" hablo el chico en la superficie del agua cuando su cuerpo fue cubierto de un chakra oscuro "no creo que sea digno adversario de mi biju" apareció una gran tortuga con tres colas.

" _ **Isobu**_ " escucho Naruto en su cabeza sorprendiéndolo.

"Raikiri" intento Kakashi golpear el agua para paralizar al biju y eliminar el muro de agua para huir, pero fue envuelto en una esfera de agua haciendo sufrió su propio ataque y se desmayó.

"Suirō no Jutsu(Estilo agua: Prisión de agua), buen intento" hablo la tortuga.

Lo que no se dio cuenta el biju fue que Naruto y Sasuke saltaron sobre su caparazón.

"Chidori" Sasuke reunió electricidad en su mano.

"Rasengan" creo Naruto en su mano una bola de chakra.

En el momento que el Uzumaki puso una mano sobre el biju sintió algo anormal " _Yo solo quiero vivir en paz_ " escucho Naruto una voz haciendo que desasiera el Rasengan llamando la atención de su compañero

"¡Naruto que haces!" grito Sasuke antes que él y Naruto fuera golpeado por la cola de Isobu mandándolo a volar.

"¿Cómo te atreve?" dijo Yoshimi que reacciono rápido y se transformó en humana para agarrar a su amo y a Sasuke con su cola "te voy a destrozar" saco sus nueve colas enfurecida pero ve como el biju creo una esfera asustando a la pequeña.

"Bijūdama" lanzo la tortuga asustando a todo el mundo.

"jutsu kitsune: kitsune no ketsueki kanmon.( técnica de zorro: barrera de sangre de zorro.)" se mordió el dedo y creo un circulo en el aire con algunos signo.

Cuando la bola choco contra la barrera, Yoshimi puso las manos y colas para reforzarla, cuando vio como la barrera se agrietara, agarro con sus colas a Naruto y Sasuke y lo lanzo fuera del rango justo en el momento de la explosión.

"¡Yoshimi-san!" salto Sakura asustada mientras iba a socorrer a Naruto y a Sasuke para que no se ahogara en el lago.

Al disipar el humo se vio a Yoshimi con las ropas destrozadas y cubiertas de herirás, aun así su miraba demostraba que aún no se había dado por vencida.

"AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU" empezó la zorra a aullar fuertemente haciendo que todo el mundo se tapara los oídos.

"¿solo puede aullar?" dijo Isobu, que levanto una de sus colas dispuesta a golpearla.

"¡huye!" salto Sakura viendo lo que el biju pensaba hacer.

Aun así Yoshimi siguió aullando, continuo sin importa que viera como la cola caía sobre ella y lo aplastara, levantado una gran cantidad de agua.

"Yo…shi…mi" miro Sakura en shock.

Con Alexis.

Alexis estaba llevando a Sebasu a Tsunade, el bento no era venenoso porque ella lo probo pero resulto que dio dolor de estómago al hyuuga, sorprendida por eso decidió llevar a la quinta para ver porque ella estaba bien y su amigo no.

"Nada, solo que Sebasu no es capaz de soportar cierta comidas" explico Tsunade mientras Sebasu intentaba superar la mala experiencia.

"¿he?" miro Alexis confundida.

"parece que unos de los condimentos no le sienta bien a Sebasu-san" mira aun la Uzumaki confundida "en resumen es alérgico, pero como la cantidad es tan pequeña solo le molestara unos minutos" dijo Tsunade utilizando su jutsu médicos para acelerar el proceso de recuperación.

"gracias" hablo Sebasu algo mejor y se levanta de la silla.

"porque no dijo de primera hora que era por alergia" dijo Alexis algo molesta.

"Alexis-sama" apareció un zorrito naranja de la nada, llamando la atención de todo "tenemos problemas" hablo el animal alterado.

"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto Alexis seriamente.

"Naruto-san ha sido capturado" al terminar esas palabras la habitación subió unos grados.

"¿Qué paso?" dijo la Uzumaki rodeada de chakra provocando que subiera aún más la temperatura.

"fue capturado por Yagura" hablo el zorrito algo incómodo.

"¿el cuarto Misukage?" dijo Tsunade apretando los puños "¡eso es una declaración de guerra!" golpeo la Hokage la mesa rompiendo en dos.

"voy a salir ya" hablo Alexis seriamente.

"Pero.." intento la Senju convencer para crear un plan de rescate.

"No, Tsunade-san si tardamos más será imposible salvarlo, con nosotros tres bastara" hablo Sebasu ya recuperado.

" _Sera cuarto, Dattabane_ " hablo Kushina enfurecida por la noticia de su hijo.

"Nos vamos" dijo Alexis saliendo por la ventana.

Después de hablar con Tsunade entro Alexis de nuevo a la mansión con prisa, tenía que prepararse para salir de inmediato, temía que algo pasara a Naruto si tardara demasiado, cuando nota que el lugar está muy silencioso algo que no cuadraba en el lugar y menos teniendo a Naruko en el lugar.

"Sebasu, ¿Naruko dijo que saldría algún lugar con los demás?" pregunto la chica entre preocupada y con prisas.

"No y dudo que salga sin avisar" dijo el hyuuga que se fue al patio para ver si estaba allí.

Al salir vieron a Karin en el suelo inconsciente y herida y a Hinata que estaba cobrando la conciencia apoyada contra un árbol pero sin rastro de la rubia menor.

"¿Dónde está Naruko?" pregunto Alexis que fue hacia la chica peli azul.

"se…se lo llevaron" hablo Hinata con dificultar.

"maldita sea" murmuro la rubia apretando los puños apunto de hacerse daño " **voy a..** " pero noto la mano de Sebasu en su hombro.

"déjamelo a mí, llévate a Hinata en el rescate de Naruto" hablo Sebasu muy calmado ocultando su mirada.

" **¿Cómo voy a dejarla, tanto Naruto y Naruko son mi única familia?"** dijo Alexis cambiando sus ojos a un tono rojizo y el noto de su pelo rojo cambio a uno negro.

"si intenta salvar a los dos no salvara a ninguno" respondió el Hyuuga tranquilamente cuando Alexis disponía a discutir, noto como el chakra de su amigo estaba rodeándolo dando un escalofrió en su espalda y cuando miro vio que la mirara de Sebasu estaba enfurecido.

"Ok" respondió Alexis volviendo a la normalidad "¿sabes dónde mirar?" pregunto la chica que ayudo a Hinata a levantarse y comprobar su estado.

"Si y sé muy bien donde esta ella y su secuestrador, lamentara por poner un dedo encima a mi tercera hermana menor" hablo Sebasu soltando un instinto asesino que llego a notar en todo Konoha sorprendiendo a sus habitantes.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" invoco Alexis a Yin y a Yang.

"te dije que no me invocara hoy" salto Yin gruñendo.

" **calla maldito saco de pulga, si no quiere ser perrito a la brasa llévame a cierto lugar** " dijo Alexis con un tono de enojo sorprendiendo a los dos zorros, mientras se subía al zorro negro.

"algo paso" pregunto Yang algo preocupada mientras Sebasu ponía a Hinata en el lomo del zorro blanco.

"lo diré en el camino, cura a Hinata-san, necesitamos su byakugan" hablo Alexis aun enfurecida pero intento calmarse un poco. "avísame cuando Naruko-san este a salvo" hablo la chica a su compañero.

"Ok" dijo Sebasu que creo un clon de agua para llevar a Karin a Tsunade para que lo curen.

Sin decir más los dos se separaron, había empezado la misión de rescate.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **Repuesta a la reviews.**

 **Shadow Noir Wing :** es que no encontraba el momento para poner los celos de Sasuke hasta ahora, pero aun así el piensa que aún sigue siendo mejor, pobre lo que va a pasar a continuación le va a dejar un mal sabor de boca.

La broma de Alexis salió bien, se escondió en el monumento Hokage lo malo es que se olvidó sobre su madre y ella es capaz de saber dónde está su hia aun si se escondiera fuera del país del fuego.

No, no es sobre la chica agua, este arco es de mi invención para incluir a Honoka(futura Uzumaki) y al clan Arikara y una cosa, me he dado cuenta de la lista de clan que me diste que no pone si son chica o chico, algunos nombres japoneses puede ser de chica o chico por eso me podría decir cuales son chica y cuales son chico, es algo confuso.

Sobre la reviews no pasa nada yo también estoy ocupado (sobre todo este mes y el que viene) por lo cual va a ser difícil de actualizar el fics

 **Zafir09 :** pues no ha sido Danzo el que puso, pero se verá en los próximos capítulos quien fue.

 **NJMC91 :** gracias y sobre Azumi, Sasuke lo conocerá pero no diré como y cuando y sobre la reviews es que no tengo tiempo con el trabajo, en verano estoy ocupadísimo mientras en invierno está el trabajo más suave, lo único bueno es que cobro más XD.

 **HINATANARUTONUH :** normalmente era una a la semana pero como estoy ocupado con el trabajo será irregular, volveré a poner un capitulo a la semana después del verano, cuando el trabajo será más liviano.

 **NarutoxD :** gracias y intentare pero no puedo prometer nada.

 **OTAKUFire** **:** aquí tiene algunas respuesta y espero que te guste el capítulo de hoy

 **CCSakuraforever :** el viaje de jiraiya empezara igual que en el manga.

 **luisdox:** bueno Naruko aunque es alegre no se ha relacionado mucho excepto con Alexis y Sebasu por eso le pasa esas cosas XD y sobre los sentimiento intento que sea paso a paso, pero primero hare que Naruto se dé cuenta que no ama a Sakura, pero será más adelante.

 **Guest** : sobre la pelea lo pensare cuando llegue el momento y sobre Naruto si lo añadí, me pareció buena idea, porque tenía algo planeado y esa idea ayuda lo que tengo pensado.

 **mvp187hx :** aunque quiera no puedo, el trabajo me deja agotado y eso me nota a la hora de escribir.

 **PD** : ¿soy el único fan de Atem x Mana de Yu-gi-oh?, porque en fanfiction hay poquísimos y muchos, mucho Yaoi.

Otro adelanto. (ojo puede que no coincida mucho en el siguiente capítulo pero la esencia será la misma)

" _es verdad que me queda un minuto de Senjutsu_ " pensó respirando hondo " _mi poder se ha ido declinando antes de lo que pensaba_ " se veía como sangraba por la herida del abdomen a su lado izquierdo " _pero debo hacer esto_ " miro seriamente a si contrincante sin temor alguno _"¿Por qué?, porque hice una promesa con la persona que más admiraba y por eso_ " de repente libero una gran cantidad de chakra que agrieto el suelo asustando a todo menos al que tenía delante suyo "no voy a perder" corrió hacia su enemigo sin miedo.


	34. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

* * *

Naruto empezó a recobrar la conciencia lo último que recordaba era una voz y una cola gigante.

"¿ya despertaste?" pregunto Kakashi que estaba al lado suyo.

"¿Qué paso?" miro Naruto un poco aturdido a su sensei cuando recordó todo "¿Dónde está el?" Intento el Uzumaki ponerse en guardia pero vio que tenía la manos encadenadas y con sellos en sus manos.

"lleva dos días inconsciente y estamos de rehenes" respondió Sakura atada de la misma forma aunque estaba algo nerviosa y miraba al suelo para no cruzar mirada con el Uzumaki.

"Dobe" intervino Sasuke llamando la atención de todo "¿Por qué te detuviste?" miro el Uchiha serio pero en el fondo tenia curiosidad del porqué.

"escuche una voz que provenía de Isobu, Baka" respondió Naruto confundiendo todo el mundo por el nombre dado, cuando nota algo "¿Dónde está Yoshi-san?" Al terminar la pregunta todo el mundo miro a un lado tristemente.

"ella…ella…" intento Sakura decirlo pero empezó a llorar.

"murió" dijo Sasuke sin rodeo.

"deja de mentir baka" miro Naruto seriamente dispuesto a pelearse con el Uchiha.

"Naruto, según Sakura fue aplastada fuertemente por la cola del biju" hablo Kakashi seriamente.

"dejar de decir tonterías" hablo Naruto con una mirara de enojo haciendo que todo se callen y miro a un lado cerrando los ojos.

"debemos dejarlo por ahora" murmuro Kakashi a Sakura y a Sasuke.

Lo que no sabía el equipo 7 es que Naruto entro en su paisaje mental, estaba en los pasillos con tubería, estaba buscando algo desesperadamente, cuando giro a un lado se encontró con la jaula del Kyuubi.

" **¿Qué quiere mocoso?** " preguntó el zorro sin mucho interés y ve que el chico le ignora y sigue buscando **"¿está ignorando al todo poderoso Kyuubi?"** Se levantó el animal levemente enojado.

"Ahora no, no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo" hablo Naruto sin mirar ni una vez mientras hacia el gesto de que se fuera, cuando escucha un golpe metálico y vio que el Kyuubi había dado un zarpazo.

" **si no estuviera esa reja te enseñaría a respetarme mocoso"** gruño el biju de nueve colas.

"te he dicho Zorro estúpido que no tengo tiempo para hablar contigo" se acercó Naruto a la reja sorprendiendo el zorro al ver que no estaba asustado "estoy buscando…. ¿Cómo se llama?...ki…. o era Ko…" se sentó el rubio intentando recodar el nombre

" _ **completamente este no me conoces**_ " suspiro el Kyuubi " **quiero dormir, ¿Qué busca?** " preguntó el zorro cansado ya de todo esto.

"la llama que me dio Yoshimi-san" respondió Naruto, haciendo que el zorro levantara una ceja.

" **¿te refiere a esta?"** dijo el Kyuubi con una pequeña llama azul en la punta de su zarpa.

Flash back

Naruto estaba meditando en el jardín por orden de su hermana, cuando apareció Yoshimi en su forma animal cuando se levantó una cortina de humo y apareció su forma humana y miro a sus manos mientras daba un leve gruñido.

"¿pasa algo?" pregunto Naruto confundido al escuchar el gruñido.

"no consigo aumentar mi tiempo en forma humana" se mordió levemente el labio inferior mosqueada, sorprendiendo al Uzumaki porque nunca había visto tan arisca y se imaginó que quería aumentar para poder jugar con Naruko y ayudar en los combates.

"¿puedo ayudarte? Dattabayo" ante esas palabras Yoshimi miro sorprendida

"no te preocupes Naruto-san" sonrió la pequeña intentando quitar importancia del asunto.

"Yoshi-chan siempre me está ayudando, por eso quiero ayudarte también, Dattabayo" miro el Uzumaki seriamente indicando que quería ayudarla de verdad.

"hay una forma, pero…" miro a un lado nerviosa confundiendo al rubio.

"no te preocupes todo saldrá bien" sonrió Naruto quitando el nerviosismo.

"esta es la llama de los kitsunes" apareció una llama azul en las pequeñas manos de Yoshimi "si dejo esa llama en tu interior poco a poco aumentara mi tiempo en mi forma humana, también podrá saber mi condición si va a tu mente y lo ve, si está apagada significa que morir" se ve como la zorrita mira a un lado confundiendo a Naruto.

"¿hay algo más?" miro el rubio a la pequeña.

"es la técnica que provoco el malestar entre los zorros normales y lo de mi clan" miro al suelo para ocultar su miedo.

"Yoshi-san tu eres tú y ella es ella, tú no eres ese ancestro, tú eres Yoshimi Uzumaki" sonrió Naruto tocando la llama que desapareció, mientras Yoshimi lo miro sorprendida.

"Na..ru..to" miro Yoshimi antes de que empezara a llorar y se lanzara al Uzumaki para abrazarlo.

Fin Flash back

"¿Por qué lo tiene tú?, Dattabayo" salto el rubio sorprendido.

" **soy su líder mocoso** " respondió el biju mirando a la pequeña llama.

"pero ella me lo dejo a mi" cruzo de brazos el Uzumaki mosqueado.

" **¿quería encontrar la llama para saber si estaba viva? Mocoso** " pregunto el zorro sacando serrín de su oreja sin dar mucha importancia del asunto.

"Si y deja de llamarme mocoso" salto Naruto poniéndose de pie enojado.

" **cuando deje de serlo, mocoso** " sonrió de forma zorruna, haciendo que Naruto se enfadada más.

"Bueno me voy Zorro estúpido" se dio la vuelta pero miro levemente hacia el biju "sobre Isobu intentare salvarlo" murmuro el Uzumaki pero lo suficiente alto para el zorro lo escuchara.

" _ **Este chico**_ " pensó el Kyuubi sorprendido y mira a la pequeña llama que parpadeaba indicando que se estaba extinguiendo " _ **Naruto, esta llama es lo que hizo su ancestro para robar vida de los humanos para hacerse más fuerte**_ " se ve como en su otra mano en la punta de su zarpa invoco una pequeña llama roja " _ **por eso decidí quedármela para evitarlo, aunque puedo volver a la vida no es agradable morir y que seguro seré atrapado por ese desgraciado cuando vuelva a vivir, prefiero estar aquí que estar en sus manos**_ " con cuidado junto la llama roja con la azul aumentando temporalmente la azul. " _ **aunque si el zorro y el humano tiene confianza entre ellos, no será peligroso para el humanos mientras que el zorro aumentara su tiempo en su forma humana de forma rápida, sin embargo nadie lo consiguió o eso creía**_ " vio en el interior de la llama azul había algo dorado provocando una pequeña sonrisa al biju.

En un lugar del bosque, en el lago.

Se podía ver a dos pequeños zorros naranja en el borde del lago, quien pasaría por allí pensaría que está bebiendo un poco de agua, pero eso no era el caso.

"vamos Ken, un tirón más" gruño el zorro indicando que era hembra.

"lo sé, lo sé Kari" respondió su compañero con otro gruñido.

"a la de una, a la de dos, a la de tres" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo tirando fuertemente y sacando algo del lago.

"¿llegamos a tiempo?" pregunto Kari preocupada viendo que era Yoshimi en su forma humana.

"si aún respira" suspiro Ken al ver como Yoshimi empezó a toser agua.

"Pero esta herirá, debimos haber traído a Kisara con nosotros al ser ella una zorra blanca" miro preocupara.

"ella utilizo el aullido kitsune, es la defensa absoluta de nuestra especie" hablo Ken restando importancia.

"esa técnica tiene muchos puntos débiles, solo puede utilizar una vez al mes durante unos segundos y se tarda un tiempo en activarla, incluso Yin y Yang que son nuestro lideres solo puede mantenerlo 30 segundos y dos veces al mes" respondió Kari levemente enojada.

"¿si tiene tanto fallos porque lo utilizo?" pregunto su compañero confundido.

"no lo sé, solo sé que al utilizarlo pudo mandar un mensaje a los zorros de la zona, por eso nos mandaron al recate, ella es la esperanza de que nuestra especie este junta de nuevo" respondió Kari cuando escucho un ruido.

Los dos Animales miraron detrás y vieron a un grupo de 6 persona, todos eran ninjas pero podía ver que eran de diferente edad, rango y sexo.

"¡Tito hay un herido!" salto Akira asustada al ver el estado de la pequeña.

"¿fueron los zorros?" hablo un hombre de unos 29 años con pelo plateado y ojos grises por su vestimenta parecía que fue un anbu.

"no Shun-san, esas herirás no son de animales parece que fue por una técnica de tipo Katon" intervino una mujer de 36 años de pelo morado y ojos verde.

"si, mama nunca se equivoca con sus análisis" volvió a decir la pequeña del grupo.

De repente todo el mundo sintió una gran cantidad de chakra, al mirar dónde provenía se vio a Yoshimi de pie con dificultar con sus nueve colas levantaba, estaba rodeada por un chakra rojizo.

" _ese chakra es de Kurama-sama_ " pensaron los dos zorros sorprendidos.

"de…debo ir" empezó a Yoshimi a caminar con dificultar pero al hacerlo tosió levemente sangre demostrando que estaba sobrepasando su límite.

"no puedo dejarla así" empezó Ryunosuke hacia la pequeña pero de repente los dos pequeños zorros que estaba al lado de la chica Kitsune se volvieron grande como el tamaño de un coche, con 3 colas y con una mirara amenazante "Si no lo trato morirá" siguió caminado el hombre preocupando a su clan.

"ni un paso más" hablo los zorros que abrieron la boca y empezaron a crear una bola de fuego.

"¡nosotros somos del clan Ariwara nos dedicamos a la medicina!" intervino Akira intentando convencer a los dos animales.

Los dos zorros entraron en duda, había escuchado sobre el clan Ariwara y sus habilidades médicas, pero también escucharon que estaba en peligro de desaparecer ese clan por culpa del Mizukage. Cuando pensaron pedir una prueba vio como Yoshimi aun caminando con dificultar choco con Ryunosuke y este lo abrazo al ver que la pequeña le falló sus piernas en ese momento.

" _esta muy grave, ese raro chakra le ha mantenido con vida pero si no lo trato ahora será tarde para ella_ " intento el hombre tumbarla en el suelo pero noto que Yoshimi le había agarrado la camiseta con fuerza.

"de…debo ir a sal…salvarlo" hablo la pequeña zorrita, cuando el hombre se dio cuenta que estaba inconsciente sorprendiéndolo.

" _¿ha estado inconsciente desde el principio?_ " pensó el líder del clan sorprendido "¿Por qué llega tan lejos?" Murmuro el hombre para sí mismo pero no espero que la pequeña le respondiera.

"por…porque él me dio un lu…lugar al que per…pertenecer" ante la palabra de Yoshimi el hombre recordó lo que vio en el lago.

"Hitomi dame tu Aguja somnífero" ordeno Ryunosuke a una mujer de 17 años de pelo celeste y ojos grises "Kasuki" miro a un hombre de 18 años de pelo morado y ojos verde opaco "trae todas mis herramienta para un tratamiento de urgencia y Usagi-san prepara la zona" afirmo la madre de Akira que empezó hacer algunos sellos "necesito que nadie interrumpa" miro a los dos grandes zorros.

"Ken vigilas a los alrededores, yo vigilare aquí" hablo Kari que disminuyo un poco su tamaño para vigilar mejor a los ninjas.

En otro lugar cerca de la frontera del país del fuego.

Sebasu caminaba tranquilamente por el bosque, sin embargo los animales no se atrevían hacer un ruido por temor a su ira.

" _deja de emitir ese instinto asesino_ " hablo Kushina levemente molesta.

" _si fuera tu estaría arrasando todo ser que ve"_ respondió Sebasu con seriedad.

" _Como me conoces_ " sonrió Kushina algo nerviosa. " _pero no entiendo, ¿Por qué a mi hija menor_?" pregunto la pelirroja confundida.

" _Porque sabe que tiene Byakugan_ " se ve como el chico aprieta fuertemente los puños.

" _¿Cómo lo supo? Incluso tú te costó darte cuenta_ " hablo Kushina confundida.

" _puede que en el examen, sentí que ella estaba observando nuestro combate contra Orochimaru_ " medito Sebasu seriamente en que momento fue " _además desde ese día pude ver algunos hyuuga por la zonas, pensé que era por Hinata, pero cuando vi a uno escondido cuando nos atacaron los bandido me confundió y pensé que era a mi quien vigilaba, fue un error pensar eso, ese Hideki supo golpearme con la guardia baja_ " se vio como volvió a emitir sus intenciones de matar.

" _Ya veo_ " respondió la mujer _"Sebasu, cuando termine déjame a mí y a Alexis con él, a sola_ " sonrió Kushina dulcemente haciendo que le dé un escalofrió al hyuuga.

" _¿Cómo consigue que me ponga así, si no lo veo?"_ pensó Sebasu confundido.

" _porque me conoces y recuerda como actuó, Dattabane_ " hablo Kushina con orgullo.

"llegamos" se paró el hyuuga delante de un muro " _lo siento Kushina-san pero me gustaría que no dijera nada, necesito está concentrado al 100%_ " pensó Sebasu que activo el senjutsu.

" _Ok, suerte Dattabane_ " decidió Kushina ir el paisaje mental que tenía preparado el chico.

Sebasu sintió con el senjutsu a 12 persona en el interior, entre ellos estaba Naruko y Hideki, al sentirlo confirmo sus sospechas.

"fue buena idea utilizar el senjutsu, si utilizaba el byakugan ellos notarían mi presencia" murmuro Sebasu reuniendo chakra en sus dos manos, cuando sintió una presencia conocida.

"Sebasu-nisan" apareció Hanabi sorprendiendo al chico.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"¿he?, pero me dijeron que quería verme aquí" inclino la niña levemente la cabeza confundida.

"¿Quién dijo eso?" preguntó el chico cuando nota a lo lejos a Natsu que corría hacia ellos completamente asustada.

De repente hubo una explosión, la mujer al verlo cayo de rodilla sin creer lo que acaba de pasar.

Con Alexis.

La chica estaba montada sobre Yin, mientras Hinata ya recuperada estaba sobre Yang, la expresión del Uzumaki era de enojo total y eso era malo para la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

"vuelve a repetírmelo, ¿Por qué aún no hemos llegado?" pregunto la Uzumaki intentando calmarse.

"porque alguien coloco una barrera" respondió el zorro negro gruñendo.

"¿Por qué no solo lo derriba? Después de todo te gusta destruir cosas" hablo la chica rubia cruzando sus brazos enojada.

"no es tan fácil, Alexis-sama" intervino Yang al ver como su hermano iba a recibir un golpe por no responder adecuadamente a la chica.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Alexis confundida.

"Cada vez que entramos al rango de la barrera nos vuelve a llevar al comienzo, intentamos guiarnos por el olor del lugar pero hay un olor salado que nos bloquea, quien sea sabes que nos guiamos por el olor" explico la zorra blanca con tranquilidad

"etto…" intento hablar Hinata haciendo que todo miraran hacia ella "¿podría utilizar mi byakugan?" Pregunto la chica tímidamente.

"es verdad por eso Sebasu dijo que viniera con nosotras, pero ¿Qué rango tiene?" pregunto Alexis esperando ver el rango que tenía.

"60 metros" murmuro Hinata avergonzada.

"¿he?" se quedó Alexis confundida " _el rango normal es 50 metros a su edad, ¿Por qué ella tiene un rango mayor?_ " pensó la rubia seriamente.

" **Puede que al estar observando a tu hermano aumento su rango inconscientemente** " murmuro Tales sorprendiendo a la Uzumaki.

"¿lo dije en voz alta?" pregunto Alexis en voz baja.

" **Si por suerte solo yo te he escuchado y sobre la barrera lo conozco y su punto débil es exactamente el byakugan** " hablo Tales tranquilamente.

"no me gusta, es como si supiera que Sebasu no vendría conmigo" medito la rubia seriamente.

" **te aconsejo que este en alerta** " aconsejo la otra mitad del kyuubi

Con Sebasu de nuevo.

Natsu estaba en shock, no podía creer que no le diera tiempo a avisar a Sebasu sobre la trampa, por casualidad escucho a unos de los guardaespaldas de Hideki de utilizar a Hanabi para derrotar a Sebasu pero hacer explotar el lugar con los dos era pasarse de la línea.

"Yo…" intento la mujer contener la lágrimas cuando sintió una mano sobre su cabeza.

"tranquilízate no soy tan tonto para morir con esa trampa tan rastrera" hablo Sebasu dejando a Hanabi al lado de Natsu y fue contra la puerta.

Tanto la pequeña como la mujer vieron como Sebasu con los puños derribo la puerta con un solo golpe sorprendiendo a todos.

"sorprendente" hablo Hanabi sorprendida.

"¿Cómo derribo una puerta a prueba de golpes?" murmuro Natsu en shock.

Al disipar el humo se vio a Hideki sentado tranquilamente en el patio, Sebasu empezó a caminar hacia él, cuando puso un pie en el recinto fue rodeado por 10 hyuuga, sin embargo Sebasu siguió caminado, por una razón cada vez que daba un paso sus contrincantes daba un paso atrás asustado.

"¿Cómo lo hace?" pregunto Hanabi confundida.

" _ella no siente la intimación que Sebasu está soltando_ " pensó Natsu cuando nota una mancha roja en la ropa de la pequeña "¿está bien?" salto la mujer preocupada.

"¿he? De que hablas" miro la pequeña tranquilamente.

Natsu comprobó el cuerpo de Hanabi y vio que no era la sangre de la niña, suspiro aliviada y se preguntó de quien era esa sangre cuando se dio cuenta de donde salió y miro a Sebasu y noto que el lado izquierdo abdomen del chico se veía un tono algo distinto.

" _debido al color de la ropa apena se nota, pero..."_ pensó Natsu preocupada.

"¿Dónde está Naruko?" pregunto Sebasu ocultando su mirada.

"¿Quién?" pregunto Hideki tranquilamente.

"no te haga el tonto, puedo sentir que está aquí" soltó Sebasu un instinto asesino con el Tenseigan activado provocando que todo el mundo sintiera miedo de su vida menos Hideki.

"ho, te refiere a esa cosa" chasqueo los dedos y un hombre de unos 30 años de gran corpulencia trajo a Naruko levantándola desde el suelo a través de sus muñecas, se podía ver que tenía los ojos vendados y que tenía algunos golpe pero estaba bien. "no puedo creer que te mesclaste con esa zorra y seguro que utilizasteis alguna técnica para ocultar su edad, tarde o temprano lo descubriré" dijo agarrando el pelo de Naruko con fuerza haciendo que la pequeña diera un gemido de dolor.

"¿tú eres idiota?" apretó Sebasu los puños tan fuerte que empezaron a sangrar "Alexis y yo no somos parejas y no utilizamos ningún habilidad rara para aumentar su edad, ella nació así porque los Uzumaki y los Hyuuga tenemos un ancestro común, por eso te aviso que la suelte antes que decida hacer una carnicería" hablo el peli azul resaltando sus músculos de sus brazos mostrado su enojo.

"entonces fue esa guarra de Kushina" murmuro Hideki sin saber que esas palabras fueron lo que rebaso la paciencia de Sebasu.

"juuken" se lanzó Sebasu contra el exlíder del clan hyuuga con gran rapidez pero apareció el hombre corpulento que recibió el ataque.

Sebasu salto hacia atrás, sintió algo raro cuando el golpe hizo contacto, sin más su adversario se lanzó contra él sin dejar tiempo de pensar y sin más empezaron a combatir. Por una razón el hombre no se molestaba en esquivar los golpes que daba Sebasu.

"¿adsorbe mi juuken?" Sebasu con sus ojos vio cómo su chakra entraba en el cuerpo del enemigo y se disolvía sin daño alguno.

"Si, es el primer hyuuga nacido con habilidad de adsorber cualquier tipo de taijutsu, tu enemigo natural" sonrió el anciano al ver cómo le salía bien su plan.

" _Pero sus movimientos son muy simples_ " pensó el peli azul que esquivo otro golpe y contraataco con un puñetazo normal pero tampoco fue efectivo.

" **eso es porque es un maniquí** " hablo Naruko tranquilamente tumbada en el suelo demostrando que era Izanami.

"¿Quién te dio permiso para hablar? Elimínala Neo" miro el exlíder con enojo.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera moverse Neo golpeo fuertemente contra la pequeña, al disipar el polvo vio que no había nada.

"creer que te dejaría hacerlo, esperaba una oportunidad para cogerla" miro de reojo Sebasu al exlíder delante de Natsu y Hanabi.

"Oni-chan" murmuro Naruko recuperando la conciencia.

"no te preocupes ya estoy aquí" dijo Sebasu quitando la venda y ve los ojos de la pequeña que estaba roja de llorar y ojeras de no dormir nada **"¡te matare!** " empezó a caminar hacia el anciano.

"¿con esa condición?" señalo Hideki la mancha del abdomen que se había hecho más grande "Hanabi sirvió para debilitarte, sabría que lo protegería por eso no me preocupe por ponerlo en esa trampa" hablo el ex líder tranquilamente, haciendo que Sebasu mordiera fuertemente.

" _es verdad, me queda un minuto de Senjutsu_ " pensó respirando hondo para calmarse " _mi poder se ha ido declinando antes de lo que pensaba_ " se veía como sangraba por la herida del abdomen a su lado izquierdo " _pero debo hacer esto_ " miro seriamente a su contrincante sin temor alguno _"¿Por qué?, porque hice una promesa con la persona que más admiraba y por eso_ " pudo ver una figura en su mente y de repente libero una gran cantidad de chakra que agrieto el suelo asustando a todo menos al que tenía delante suyo "no voy a perder" corrió hacia su enemigo sin miedo.

Sin más tanto Neo y Sebasu lanzaron un juuken al mismo tiempo, con el golpe provoco una onda expansiva que provoco que todos que estaba a su alrededor callera al suelo y se vio que el brazo de Neo sus músculos se movieron de forma rara para asimilar el golpe indicando que el de Sebasu era más fuerte.

"es inútil, no te dije de su habilidad" suspiro Hideki tranquilamente.

"si, lo dijiste" respondió Sebasu que lanzo un golpe que Neo respondió "Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō(Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas)" dijo Sebasu que empezó a golpear con rapidez pero su adversario lo imito provocando una gran ventolera con cada choque que daba.

"¿una pelea cara a cara?" dijo Natsu activando el byakugan inconscientemente y se da cuenta de eso " _espera si Hideki-san hizo que no pudiera utilizar más el byakugan, ¿Por qué puedo utilizarlo ahora?_ " Recordó la mujer el gesto que hizo Sebasu a su cabeza "me lo devolvió" miro la peli verde sorprendida.

"sorprendente" hablo Naruko con el byakugan activada.

"hostia tiene el byakugan" miro Hanabi sorprendida y con el byakugan también puesto.

"¿he?, no me di cuenta, Dattabayo"· dijo la pequeña asustada.

"es normal" hablo Natsu "todos no quiere perder ni un detalle del combate" señalo la mujer a todo el mundo demostrando que tenía el doujutsu activado.

"no me puedo acercarme" hablo unos de los hombres de Hideki al intentar asecharse un poco para ver mejor pero el viento que producía los golpes no le dejaban acercarse.

"si tu habilidad es adsorción de golpes" se vio como el suelo que estaba alrededor de Sebasu y Neo empezó a agrietarse "entonces tiene un límite, ¿cierto?" se pudo ver como Sebasu empezó a acertar cierto golpes pero Neo golpeo en la herida haciendo que Sebasu pusiera una cara de dolor por un momento, pero en vez de detener el ataque el Tenseigan brillo con más intensidad "si puede resistir al 100% de mi fuerza, entonces te forzare a rendirte más allá de eso, Hakke Sanbyakurokujū Isshiki(Ocho Trigramas: Estilo Trescientos Sesenta y Uno)" empezó Sebasu a golpear tan tapido que empezó Neo a perder terreno.

"él está sangrando mientras da todo de sí, hay que…" murmuro Naruko preocupada al notar la herida de Sebasu.

"este combate no se puede detenerse" intervino Natsu agarrando a Naruko y Hanabi para que no interviniera aunque era imposible con la ventolera que hacía.

De uno de los golpes de Sebasu consiguió hacer volar a Neo.

"un ninja de verdad siempre puede con una situación difícil" salto Sebasu sobre su adversario pero este aprovecho para lanzar un puñetazo que lo puso contra el suelo, por suerte Sebasu lo bloqueo formando una equis con los brazos y con fuerza lo repelió, haciendo que Neo cayera al suelo, Sebasu no perdió tiempo e intento darle un fuerte pisotón para derrotarlo sin embargo su enemigo lo vio y salto esquivando el ataque. En el aire Neo disponía atacar con un Hakke Kūshō sin embargo Sebasu apareció y agarro el brazo de Neo y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo y al soltarlo se estampo contra el suelo provocando un gran cráter, del golpe el cuerpo de Neo revoto levemente hacia arriba, en ese instante apareció Sebasu que al pisar tierra quebró un poco el suelo "hey Neo, ¿has escuchado esas palabra algunas vez?" pregunto Sebasu cuando empezó a reunir una gran cantidad de chakra en su mano que se transformó en una cabeza de dragón "Sofuto kenken ryū (puño suave: puño de dragón)" golpeo Sebasu a Neo en el tórax tan fuerte que lo mando a volar por los aire sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"no puede ser" miro Hideki sorprendido al ver que su as estaba fuera de combate.

"ahora te toca a ti" miro Sebasu con una mirada que todo el mundo se asustó y empezó a caminar hacia el ex líder.

"gano, Oni-chan gano" salto Hanabi alegremente.

"no es bueno" Naruko vio con el Byakugan el estado de Sebasu y confirmo sus sospecha al ver como el pelo azul de Sebasu empezó a volverse más claro en cada segundos.

"no voy a perder contra ti" salto Hideki contra Sebasu al darse cuenta que no debería tener mucha fuerza por el combate.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews.**

 **OTAKUFire** : bueno en este ya sabemos cómo esta Yoshimi y sobre la intenciones de Misukage será en el siguiente combate

 **CCSakuraforever** : Alexis se encontró con un problema pero lo solucionara pronto pero el pobre quien puso la barrera va a sufrir de lo lindo XD.

 **Shadow Noir Wing:** gracia por darme liberta sobre que sexo será cada personaje de los clanes que me dejaste, espero que te guste sobre los sexos que puse sobre el clan Ariwara.

Sobre los gemelos creo que leí algo en tu perfil pero lo mire por encima hace tiempo pero lo recuerdo porque los gemelos venían del futuro o algo por el estilo, ¿me equivoco?, podríamos debatirlo porque será difícil porque tengo cosas pensado más adelante y puede que me dificulte las cosas.

 **Zafir09** : bueno sobre I(de repente aparece Naruko y nockea el autor).

"Zafir-onichan decidimos intervenir para responder a tu reviews" sonrió Naruko felizmente.

"rápido antes de que se despierte" hablo Yoshimi mirando al autor que se movía levemente.

"Ok, sobre el tema de que Hinata sea jinchuuriki de Isobu será descartada por una cosa" hablo Naruko preocupada.

"no queremos que Madara mate a Hina-chan" salieron Naruko y Yoshimi hacia Hinata olvidando de despedirse.

 **Invitado** : Naruto lo intentara salvar a ambos, pero si lo consigue o no eso se verá más adelante sin embargo intentare que el combate sea interesante.

Adelanto del capítulo (ojo puede que no coincida mucho en el capítulo pero la esencia es la misma)

Isobu salió del lago enfurecido, el equipo 7 y el clan Ariwara no sabía que había pasado en el interior del lago para que el biju reaccionara de esa forma, pero estaba claro que tenían que salir de aquí, por desgracia volvió Isobu a levantar la barrera cortando la salida.

"tengo que ir" hablo Yoshimi llevada por Kakashi.

"No puede en esta condición" negó el ninja copy las intenciones que tenía la zorrita.

"viene hacia aquí" salto Sakura asustada al ver como venía el biju con intención de aplastar a sus enemigos.

Sin embargo el Isobu se paró de golpe confundiendo a todo y más el propio biju, por la forma que se paró parecía que alguien lo paro.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" se escuchó una voz detrás de la tortuga, haciendo que todos miraran hacia atrás del biju.

En una de sus colas estaba Alexis agarrándola con sus dos manos, estaba en una forma que parecía a la forma de Yoshimi, con la diferencia que Alexis solo tenía una cola y dos rayas en cada mejillas.

"¿senjutus de los zorro?" murmuro Yoshimi sorprendida al verla en ese estado.

"ha preguntado donde está mi hermano" agarro fuertemente Alexis y empezó a girar sobre si misma provocando que Isobu empezara a girar dejando a todos en shock.

" _hacerme recodar que nunca enoje a Alexis_ " pensaron todo el mundo cuando la Uzumaki soltó la tortuga estampando contra el bosque fuertemente.

Fin del adelanto.


	35. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

* * *

"no voy a perder contra ti" salto Hideki contra Sebasu al darse cuenta que no debería tener mucha fuerza por el combate.

El anciano hyuuga saco una katana de su bastón e intento cortar en dos a Sebasu, este se paró y miro con el Tenseigan con tal intensidad que sintió el anciano que su alma era arrancada de su cuerpo por varias personas.

" _¿son las personas que mate en mi vida?"_ pensó Hideki asustado, pero siguió con el ataque, quedada pocos centímetros cuando alguien agarro el arma parando un milímetros del cuello de Sebasu.

"¿Qué está haciendo padre?" hablo Hiashi liberando una gran cantidad de chakra indicando que estaba enojado y acarro el arma más fuerte provocando un leve corte en su mano, mientras los hyuuga que estaba con Hideki fueron rodeados por Hyuuga que eran fieles al actual líder del clan.

"acabar con él, es una amenaza para el clan" respondió el anciano y señala a Naruko "ha contaminado la sangre hyuuga, nuestro ancestro a estado protegiendo para qué..." no continuo el anciano al recibir un puñetazo de Hiashi tumbándolo al suelo.

"Yo sabía que Naruko tenía el byakugan, Sebasu me lo dijo y me confirmo que no era hija de Alexis con él y también confirmo que es hija de Kushina y Minato, ¿sabes lo que acaba de hacer?" preguntó el líder muy cabreado.

"No puede ser, ¿Cómo podría tener el byakugan y con habilidad Uzumaki sin que sea hija de Alexis o Kushina?" pregunto Hideki sorprendido.

"Porque el Uzumaki y el Hyuuga tiene un ancestro en común que si lo tenía ambas cosas, ¿no te lo dijo Sebasu?" dijo Tsunade apareciendo de la nada y por la cara estaba igual de enfadada. "yo hice la prueba y mire en el código genético de Alexis, Kushina, Naruto, Naruko, Karin y pude ver que tiene el gen del byakugan en sus código genético pero por alguna razón solo Naruko pudo manifestarlo" explico la rubia mayor enojadísima.

"¿eso significa que si algunos Uzumaki se mesclara con el hyuuga sería como Naruko?" miro sorprendido el anciano hyuuga.

"Si, ninjas con habilidades de ambos clanes" hablo Tsunade "sin embargo Hideki a cometidos varios delitos, no solo contra tu clan, al poner en peligro a Hanabi y atacar a Sebasu, sino contra Konoha al atacar a una de las hijas del cuarto Hokage" la Quinta hokage activo su sello de la frente dando un aspecto aterradora "te condeno a muerte en ese mismo instante" dispuso a dar un puñetazo para reventar la cabeza del ex líder pero es detenido por Sebasu, pero los presentes vieron que tenía el pelo blanco asustando a Naruko que conocía ese aspecto "¡no intervenga Sebasu!" hablo Tsunade enojada cuando se da cuenta de una cosa.

"esta inconsciente" murmuro Hiashi que estaba cara a cara con el chico y ve que el Tenseigan desaparecía poco a poco.

"¿desde cuándo estaba inconsciente?" pregunto Tsunade preocupada por el chico.

" **Desde que recibió el golpe en la herida en la pelea contra Neo** " hablo Naruko que empezó a caminar hacia el grupo, pero cada paso que daba se volvía más grandes, resaltando su figura de mujer, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su pelo se tiño de negro.

"¿Naruko?" miro Hanabi confundida.

Pero Tsunade al reconocerla inclino la rodilla mostrando respecto confundiendo a todos, Hiashi sintió que tenía que hacer lo mismo y lo imito sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"¿Qué haces Hiashi?" pregunto Hideki enojado por lo que veía.

" **calla humano, por lo menos él tiene honor y reconoce quien tiene que respetar y quien no** " dijo Izanami rodeada de un aura negro como el fuego asustando a todos el mundo " **si quiere saber quién creo esta criatura que poseo ahora, fui yo la Diosa Izanami, con la sangre y carne de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki cree a Naruko Uzumaki para que fuera mi avatar, pero sentí en el fondo de la pequeña un pequeño poder, el byakugan por lo cual lo manifesté utilizando la sangre de Sebasu, sin embargo solo utilice la sangre hyuuga en el momento para despertarla nada más, después de despertarla lo deseche, todo el ser de Naruko es de Minato y Kushina, sin una pisca del clan Hyuuga** " hablo Izanami enojada con el anciano que sentía que se estaba quemando en el infierno con la mirada que recibía de la diosa.

"¿di..diosa?" miro Hideki aterrado.

Sin decir más la diosa se acercó al anciano hyuuga, este al estar ante la presencia de una diosa se paralizo por el miedo y no era capaz de reaccionar, Izanami al estar cara a cara levanto la mano mientras era rodeada por un aura oscuro, cuando quedaba pocos milímetros para tocar la frente del anciano se paró.

" **parece que la pequeña que vive en este cuerpo me pide que lo deje en la manos de Kushina Uzumaki y Alexis Namikaze Uzukami, por esta vez lo dejare en sus manos, en la leyes de los humanos** " dijo Izanami de repente volviendo a ser Naruko que se desmayó y fue cogida a tiempo por la Quinta hokage.

En ese momento Hiashi se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de Sebasu empezó a temblar confundiendo al líder, cuando el cuerpo del joven empezó a perder musculatura, haciendo que Hiashi abrazara para ocultar ese hecho, mientras Tsunade mira sorprendido al verlo.

"Que todo el mundo se vaya y si algunos utilizáis el byakugan os arranco los ojos" Ordeno la Quinta seriamente, haciendo que todos se fueran del lugar asustado por la amenaza.

Cuando todos se fueron, Hiashi vio el estado de Sebasu y se sorprendió al ver que se quedó muy delgado como si no hubiera comido durante mucho tiempo.

"déjalo en el suelo" ordeno la rubia que empezó a examinarlo.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Hiashi confundido.

"es como si todo su chakra fuera consumido de golpe" hablo Tsunade sorprendida "si es tratado a tiempo puedo evitar las secuelas" empezó la rubia hacer sellos y coloco sus manos en el pecho de Sebasu con un resplandor verde.

"¿puede ser por el Tenseigan?" Miro el líder preocupado.

"puede, eso explica porque ningún hyuuga lo consiguió y también explica porque el cuerpo de Sebasu está más entrenado físicamente, era para soportar la carga de ese poder" hablo Tsunade seguro de su hipótesis.

" _Sebasu_ " pensó Hiashi seriamente " _tu madre una vez me dijo que me ganaría mi respeto y admiración y desearía que fuera mi hijo para estar orgulloso como ella_ " miro el estado del chico " _tu madre no se equivocó pero_ …." aprieta levemente los puños " _tengo algo de envidia, porque conseguiste proteger a tu hermanas, algo que no conseguí, por eso no dejare que tus hermanas te vea en esa forma_ "

Con Naruto.

El equipo 7, después de que se calmara Naruto empezaron a planear su escape de la prisión, cuando alguien se acercó a la puerta callando al equipo parar que no escucharan sus planes, al abrir se vio que era un jounnin de Kiri.

"el rubio, ven aquí" dijo el ninja que agarro a Naruto y saco de la celda dejando al Sasuke y Sakura confundido, mientras que Kakashi se preocupó.

" _¿saben que tiene el kyuubi?"_ pensó Kakashi aún más preocupado.

Naruto miro disimuladamente a los alrededores mientras caminaba, su hermana le aconsejo que cuando fuera a un lugar desconocido era bueno recodar a sus alrededores para saber cómo volver, cuando llego a una gran puerta, el hombre abrió y lo empujo dentro.

"¿Para qué me a traído aquí?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"porque lo ordene aquí" hablo Yagura apareciendo en la sombra pero detrás de él había un hombre.

"Ya veo eres el que lo controla, Dattabayo" salto el Uzumaki señalando con las manos atadas al hombres enmascarado.

"interesante, sabia de mi existencia" hablo el enmascarado con seriedad.

"No, pero supuse que era desde que escuche a Isobu" miro Naruto desafiantes.

"OH, se trataba de eso, tendré que tener en cuenta la próxima vez, si es que lo hay" dijo el hombre haciendo un sello.

De repente Naruto estaba en la nada, era raro porque estaba hace un segundo en una habitación cuando ve que el hombre enmascarado aparece de la nada, pero parecía más una sombra que una persona.

"me pregunto si será una buena marioneta" dijo mientras las sombras que salían del enmascarado empezaban a consumir todo el lugar.

"¿Qué demonios?" dijo Naruto que intento correr sin embargo todo el lugar se volvió negro por la sombras.

" **Mocoso** " se escuchó la voz del Kyuubi sorprendiendo al Uzumaki " **es una pelea de voluntades, si deja que te consuma esa oscuridad será como el mocoso de Isobu y no puedo intervenir, solo empeoraría la cosas** " hablo el zorro seriamente " _ **porque el que hace es un usuario del sharingan y no nos llevamos bien entre nosotros**_ " gruño enojado el biju de nueve colas.

Naruto sintió como las sombras empezaba a consumir su cuerpo, aun así sentía que no iba a perder.

En el mundo real se podía ver, como Naruto tenía una mirada en blanco, mientras Tobi y Yagura mirara seriamente al Uzumaki.

"no está nada mal, se resiste bien pero ¿Cuánto puede aguantar?" hablo el enmascarado que vuelve a hacer una señal provocando un gran grito al rubio.

En el mundo interior.

Naruto sintió como la sombra le consumía con más fiereza que antes pero no pensaba rendirse sin pelear, cuando a lo lejos le pareció ver una luz, cuando miro fijamente reconoció que era.

"el fuego de Yoshimi" murmuro el Uzumaki y se da cuenta que las sombras querían devorarla mientras la llama intentaba defenderse sin amenas éxito." A eso no, no voy a dejar que lo devore" fue Naruto hacia la llama.

En otro lugar en el bosque.

El clan ARIWARA caminaba hacia un punto de reunión, se iban a reunir con Honoka, cuando de repente Yoshimi empezó a gritar de dolor, haciendo que Shun que la llevaba lo dejaran en el suelo, mientras Ryunosuke fue para ver qué pasaba. Al terminar de observar miro confundido el líder al no saber que era.

"Dame sedantes y de lo más fuerte" ordeno el líder del clan.

"no hace falta" apareció una chica de ojos negros y pelo largo de color rojo en que llevaba una cinta blanca y tenía un kimono sin manga y una falda blanca corta, aparentaba la edad de unos 16 años de edad.

"Honoka, ¿no tenía que espéranos en el lugar elegido?" salto Arika inflando los mofletes enojados.

"sentí que me llamaban" se acercó Honoka a Yoshimi mientras hacia algunos sellos "este sello suprimirá el dolor pero no lo que pasa" hablo la chica pelirroja preocupada "debemos llegar rápido con su invocador"

"¿Invocador?" murmuraron la mayoría del clan.

"Ya veo, solo el sabrá como detener eso" hablo Usagi mientras indicaba a Kazuki que fuera quien llevara a la pequeña.

"eso creo" respondió Honoka no muy seguro.

Con el equipo 7.

Estaba intentando escapar cuando de repente, escucharon los gritos de Naruto, asustando a Sakura y preocupando a Sasuke.

"tenemos que ayudarlo" salto Sakura a punto de llorar por la desesperación.

"hago lo que puedo" intentaba Sasuke liberarse sin mucho éxito.

" _patético, no pude salvar a ningún compañero de mi equipo_ " pensó Kakashi apretando los dientes " _patético, no pude salvar a mi sensei_ " intentaba desatarse las manos con fuerza " _patético y ahora es uno de mis alumnos, que es el legado de mi sensei"_ vio Kakashi a Minato, Rin y Obito en su mente por un segundo " _¡no pienso fallar de nuevo!_ " de repente el sellos que tenía en el Sharingan fue adsorbido por algo.

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke miraron sorprendido y más la ver el sharingan de Kakashi en forma de un remolino de tres aspas, sin decir nada Kakashi miro a sus manos y los sellos fueron absorbidos por un pequeño agujero, al liberarse, desato a Sasuke y a Sakura.

" _ese es el Mangekyō Sharingan_ " pensó Sasuke sorprendido.

"vamos" dijo Kakashi seriamente creando un chidori para romper la puerta.

" _¡cool!"_ salto la Inner de Sakura, mientras la original afirmaba con la cabeza.

En el mundo imaginario de Naruto.

El Uzumaki agarro la llama y se hizo un ovillo para proteger de las sombras.

"no voy a perder" murmuraba Naruto seriamente "voy a protegerla" se veía como las sombras le costaba avanzar "voy a proteger a mis seres queridos con todo lo que tengo, no voy a retroceder ante mis palabras" se ve que las sombras de detiene, pero de la nada aparecieron otras aún más densa que empezó a consumir todo "no me importa si no es humana o no, si no somos familia de sangre o incluso si no nos conocemos apenas, ese es el camino ninja que elegí, Dattabayo" grito Naruto con completa determinación recodando a su familia, al equipo 7, a Sebasu, a Yoshimi y a Hinata.

De repente la llama azul se volvió dorara y empezó a adsorber toda la oscuridad, sorprendiendo a Naruto.

" _gracias, gracias por cuidar de mi hija_ " apareció una bella mujer de pelo largo plateado, con nueve colas amarillas, sin decir más besa en la frente sonrojado al rubio. " _dile a mi pequeña Yoshi-chan que siempre la querré_ " dijo desapareciendo de repente.

La llama dorara desapareció para aparecer una esfera dorada que empezó a crecer a gran tamaño confundiendo al rubio y más cuando le rodeo de repente.

En la jaula del Kyuubi, sintió que su chakra era adsorbido y sabia quién era el causante, había sentido el alma de la madre de Yoshimi en el fuego azul cuando estuvo con él, pero ese ser que no pertenece a este mundo está arrebatando su chakra en ese momento para dárselo al mocoso, aunque por esta vez lo iba a dejar pasar por alto, por el motivo que la situación era peligroso incluso para él.

"por esta vez te la dejara pasar Kumi, porque es tu última voluntad" murmuro el biju que fue a dormir.

Con el equipo 7.

Habían vencido a los guardias con facilidad indicando que el mizukage estaba muy confiado, cuando llegaron a la puerta donde supuestamente estaba Naruto, hubo una explosión y vieron al Mizukage estamparse contra la pared, el Kage inmediatamente saco la cola de Isobu para golpear algo pero fue repelido por una gran mano amarillenta.

"¿No me has escuchado enmascarado?, he dicho que lo suelte" apareció Naruto rodeado por un chakra amarillo con algunos signos por todo su cuerpos.

"¿Qué demonios es eso?" pregunto Sakura sorprendida.

" _ese chakra se siente como el kyuubi pero no siento nada malo, ¿Porque_?" pensó Kakashi seriamente.

" _¿Qué es esa forma? Y ¿Cómo puede combatir contra un Kage sin problemas?_ " miro Sasuke apretando los puños de envidia.

Con el clan ARIWARA.

Estaba a punto de llegar al escondite del Mizukage, cuando de repente sintieron un gran chakra, dando a entender que no se habían equivocado de sitio, cuando se toparon con una barrera.

"genial, una barrera y todos somos ninjas con habilidades medicas" salto Hitomi enojada.

"déjamelo a mí recuerda que no soy un Ariwara, dependiendo del tipo de barrera puedo tardar más o menos 10 minutos" se acercó Honoka a la barrera.

Sin que nadie se diera cuenta Yoshimi se levantó y puso una mano sobre la barrera y de un gesto de muñeca rompió dicha barrera.

"tengo que ir, me llama" hablola zorrita aun inconsciente pero tenía un aura dorara a su alrededor.

Intentaron detenerle a la zorrita cuando escucho una explosión y vieron salir volando a Yagura y a Naruto, que aterrizaron cerca del lugar.

"eres terco" hablo el kage enojado.

"nunca me rendiré, Dattabayo" hablo Naruto con seguridad cuando nota que parpadeo su chakra _"¿se está acabando?"_ Cuando nota al clan Ariwara y a Yoshimi "¿Yoshimi te encuentra bien?" grito Naruto esperando que su amiga respondiera.

"no debería distraerse, Suiton: Bakusui Shōha(Elemento Agua: Explosión de Agua Colisión de Olas)" Yagura expulso una inmensa cantidad de agua produciendo unas poderosas olas que arrastro a todo el mundo, al terminar todo el lugar se convirtió en un gran lago.

Después de unos segundos el clan Ariwara y el equipo 7 salió a la superficie.

"necesito ayuda aun no me enseñaron a caminar sobre el agua" hablo Arika que fue recogida por Sakura.

"¿Por qué estáis aquí?" pregunto la Haruno confundida.

"para vencer al Mizukage para sobrevivir, tenemos línea sucesoria por lo que estamos en busca para ser sacrificado" hablo Usagi que recogió a su hija con cuidado.

De repente apareció Yagura que se lanzó al ataque, el clan Ariwara al verlo fueron a contraatacar, sin embargo fue inútil, el nivel que tenía el Mizukage era grande, solo Ryunosuke y Kakashi eran capaces de estar a la altura alguna penas.

"Nunca imagine que pelearíamos juntos" hablo Kakashi con la respiración acelerada cuando nota un leve dolor en el Sharingan y cae de rodilla.

"Yo si, por eso vine en vuestra ayuda" sonrió el líder del clan y también cae de rodilla agotado.

De repente el Mizukage saco una cola de su biju y se dispuso a golpear, cuando apareció Sasuke detrás del el dispuesto a golpearlo con el chidori, sin embargo Yagura lo único que hizo es sacar otra cola para golpearlo como una simple mosca.

"Sasuke-kun" intento Sakura ir hacia el Uchiha.

En ese momento Yagura dispuso a aplastar a todo el mundo cuando un gran zorro amarillo de chakra de nueve colas agarro la cola de Isobu con fiereza.

"no tengo ni idea lo que está pasando ahora, pero te voy a devolver lo que me diste la última vez" hablo Yoshimi que empezó a golpearlo contra la superficie del agua con fuerza.

"Suiton: Suigadan(Elemento Agua: Bala Colmillo de Agua)"hablo Yagura haciendo que el agua que se encuentra a su alrededor se eleve en forma de varios taladros que atacan directamente a su enemigo. Al atravesar al zorro se deshizo, dejando a Yoshimi en su forma humana.

" _me quede sin fuerza_ " pensó la zorrita que cayó al agua sin fuerza alguna.

"te matare" dispuso hacer el Mizukage una técnica cuando una gran mano de chakra agarro al hombre y lo metió en el agua.

En el fondo del lago estaba Naruto preparado para luchar, empezaron a intercambiar golpe con fuerza y rapidez, cuando de repente los dos chocaron puños.

En se momento Naruto se encontró en una sala blanca, en el medio estaba Yagura inconsciente y encadenados con cadenas, al mirar al suelo vio al biju en la misma forma que el mizukage.

"No sé cómo llegue aquí pero ahora es el momento" hablo Naruto que choco puños y se lanzó a Yagura con intención de salvarlo.

Cuanto estaba a punto de tocarlo una gran barrera oscura rodeo al kage obligando a Naruto a dar marcha atrás.

"es una pena que solo es efectiva una sola vez en una persona, si falla ya no funciona, pero eso no significa que te deje lo que ya tengo y una cosa aquí tengo mayor poder que en tu mente" apareció el enmascarado entre la sombras y de un gesto apareció un agujero detrás de Naruto que empezó a aspirarlo a dentro.

"maldición me esta echando, no pienso perder, Dattabayo" intento el rubio alargar un brazo de chakra para romper la cadenas que retenía a Yagura pero el hombre lo golpea impidiendo la hazaña.

"Fallaste" sonrió el hombre detrás de la máscara y ve que el Uzumaki estaba casi adsorbido, solo era visible la mitad de la cara y un brazo.

"je, ¿está seguro?" dijo Naruto con una cadena en la mano confundiendo a su enemigo y más cuando señala abajo y se ve a Isobu mirando al enmascarado bastante enojado.

"¡te maldigo Uzumaki!" grito cuando empezaron a salir torrente de agua del suelo, mientras Naruto solo sonreía al saber que había ayudado a los dos.

Isobu salió del lago enfurecido, el equipo 7 y el clan Ariwara no sabía que había pasado en el interior del lago para que el biju reaccionara de esa forma, pero estaba claro que tenían que salir de aquí, por desgracia volvió Isobu a levantar la barrera cortando la salida.

"tengo que ir" hablo Yoshimi llevada por Kakashi.

"No puede en esta condición" negó el ninja copy las intenciones que tenía la zorrita.

"viene hacia aquí" salto Sakura asustada al ver como venía el biju con intención de aplastar a sus enemigos.

Sin embargo el Isobu se paró de golpe confundiendo a todo y más el propio biju, por la forma que se paró parecía que alguien lo paro.

"¿Dónde está mi hermano?" se escuchó una voz detrás de la tortuga, haciendo que todos miraran hacia atrás del biju.

En una de sus colas estaba Alexis agarrándola con sus dos manos, estaba en una forma que parecía a la forma de Yoshimi, con la diferencia que Alexis solo tenía una cola y dos rayas en cada mejillas.

"¿senjutsu de los zorro?" murmuro Yoshimi sorprendida al verla en ese estado.

"he preguntado donde está mi hermano" agarro fuertemente Alexis y empezó a girar sobre si misma provocando que Isobu empezara a girar dejando a todos en shock.

" _hacerme recodar que nunca enoje a esta chica_ " pensaron todo el mundo cuando la Uzumaki soltó la tortuga estampando contra el bosque fuertemente.

"ahora voy hacer sopa de tortuga" sonrió Alexis maléficamente cuando nota una mano en su tobillo y mira abajo para ver la mano de alguien en el agua.

Al agarrarlo y sacarlo del agua Alexis vio que era su hermano, por lo cual lo abrazo olvidando que tenía el senjutsu.

"me aplasta, me aplasta, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto cuando se desmaya y sale su pequeña alma por la boca.

"los siento, soy nueva con el senjutsu" dijo Alexis aligerando el abrazo.

"Deberíamos estar en alerta" hablo Kakashi agotado, estaba teniendo los efectos segundario del sharingan.

"no hace falta" miro la rubia mayor hacia el lugar donde estaba la tortuga, cuando apareció Yagura con una cola de Isobu caminando con dificultar y tocándose la cabeza fuertemente.

"Parece que su biju se revelo" hablo Usagi analizando.

"Si, no cabe duda ha perdido el control de su biju" hablo Ryunosuke mirando al reflejo del lago.

"parece que tendré que llevármelo" apareció un hombre por un torbellino en una rama de un árbol cercano, sorprendiendo a todos el mundo.

" **¡TU!"** grito Alexis que lanzo su cadena negra contra el enmascarado para golpearlo pero paso a través del hombre "¡ **cuando sepa como golpearte te matare!** " hablo la chica que empezó a rodearle un aura oscuro y su pelo empezó a ponerse negro perdiendo el senjutsu, cuando nota la mano de alguien.

"vasta ne-chan" murmuro Naruto algo agotado, haciendo que el pelo de Alexis volviera a la normalidad y abrazara con temor de perderlo.

"por esta vez habéis ganado, pero la próxima no será tan fácil" empezó a succionar a Yagura cuando una cadena de chakra atrapo la cola de Isobu.

"te dije que lo soltara, Dattabayo" murmuro Naruto con las pocas fuerzas que tenía.

" _sorprendente, normalmente se tarda una semana en manejarlo por completo cuando se manifiesta por primera vez, pero él ya tiene control absoluto desde el primer momento, es como si…_ " se quedó Alexis pensativa.

"no tenemos fuerza, además si nos acercamos demasiados nos adsorberá" hablo Shin enojado agarrando a Akira para que no fuera atrapada por la adsorción.

"tenemos que ayudar al chico" intento Ryunosuke ayudar a Naruto cuando nota un movimiento del Mizukage.

"¿piensa volver a utilizarme?" hablo Yagura sorprendiendo a todos, pero por su tono de voz parecía muy debilitado.

"Si, aunque no pueda ser una marioneta aun eres útil" hablo el enmascarado.

"se de tus planes al ser controlado por ti y sé que me pasara en el momento que me adsorba" miro el kage con fiereza al enemigo "por eso Naruto" miro el nombrado confundido "gracias, gracias a ti no moriré como una marioneta" sonrió Yagura cuando atravesó a sí mismo en el pecho volviendo a sorprender a todo el mundo y más el enmascarado que salto enojado dejando de ejecutar su técnica.

En el momento que la técnica dejo hacer efecto Yagura cayó al suelo, estaba boca arriba mirando al cielo que estaba despejado, mientras a su alrededor se manchaba de sangre.

"je con eso retrasare tres años en tus planes y Isobu-san lo siento" el Mizukage cerró los ojos para no volver a abrirlo nunca más.

" _No, no tiene que perdonarme, si hubiera estado más atento, nosotros…hu…bi...e...ra...mos si…do bu…e…nos a…mi…gos_ " empezó Isobu a ver todo oscuro.

"Mama, tito debemos de tratarlo" hablo Akira que dispuso ir, pero su madre no lo dejo y la abrazo para que no viera más.

"vinimos con herramienta de pelea y con equipamiento médico para los primero auxilio, no tenemos lo necesario para tratar con esa herirá con rapidez" hablo Ryunosuke que apretó los dientes "debí mirar con más atención" miro al lago frustrado.

"nos vemos" hablo el enmascarado enojado al ver que sus planes se retrasarían por tres años.

Antes de que desapareciera, Naruto apareció delante del hombre con los ojos del kyuubi y de su cuerpo aparecieron varias cadenas de su espalda para atravesar al enemigo, el ataque levanto una gran polvareda al disiparse se vio que el enemigo consiguió escaparse.

" **¡no huyas cobarde!** " grito Naruto soltando más chakra del kyuubi, incomodando a todo el mundo.

"tranquilízate" abrazo Alexis fuertemente, cuando nota que se había desmayado por el sobreesfuerzo.

Continuara…..

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews

 **NJMC91** : Y espera que Alexis y Kushina le ponga la manos encima al anciano, seguro que el lamentara el día que nació XD.

Si cof cof madara cof cof óbito cof cof quería hacer como Yagura por desgracia le salió mal y voy hacer que Naruto conozco a todos los bijus y sus compañero, ¿Por qué ¿ la dejare pista en los próximos capitulo.

No te preocupes este verano no está haciendo tanto calor como el año pasado (por ahora ) y no te preocupes todos estamos ocupado tanto en el trabajo como cosas personales.

 **2510mari** : gracias y me alegra que te guste.

 **CCSakuraforever** : sobre el viaje y el entrenamiento ya tengo pensado algunas cosas .

 **NarutoxD :** gracias y espero que el próximo te guste.

 **Zafir09** :No te preocupes ya tengo pensado su castigo muajajajaj.

"¿Qué le pasa al autor?" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"Nada, nada solo esta disfrutando lo que ara con Hideki-san" dijo Yoshimi sonriendo pero tenía un pequeño brillos en sus ojos incomodando a la rubia.

"porque todos actúan de esa forma cuando habla de Hideki" hablo Naruko confundida.

" _Eso es porque todos no perdona por haberte hecho daño_ " pensaron todo el mundo.


	36. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

* * *

Después de ocupar con los heriros, Alexis y Ryunosuke fueron ante el cuerpo de Yagura, la Uzumaki empezó a hacer sellos por todo el cuerpo del Mizukage, confundiendo al líder del clan Ariwara.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó el hombre confundido.

"¿conoces el Edo Tensei?" afirma Ryunosuke con la cabeza "es para evitar que lo invoque con la técnica, después de ver y luchar contra la técnica decidí evitarlo, no fue nada agradable para ellos tener que volver a la vida y luchar contra sus seres queridos contra su voluntad, ¿verdad?" miro la chica de reojo al hombre.

"si, si muriera y tuviera que enfrentarme contra una Akira crecida maldeciría al quien me invoco" hablo Ryunosuke levemente mosqueado.

"Vale, con eso vasta" al terminar los sellos brillaron de color rojo antes de desaparecer "espero que funcione debido a que no puedo probarlo" murmuro Alexis preocupada.

"puedo ver que funciona pero no puedo decir en qué sentido" miro el líder del clan mirando al lago de reojo confundiendo a la rubia.

"¿puede ver el futuro?" pregunto la rubia confundida.

"el clan Ariwara, somos experto en la curación, creamos nuevos antídotos para venenos y medicina en general, también tenemos nuestro propio Kekkei Genkai que nos permite ver el futuro inmediato a través de una fuente de agua, por eso Yagu… perdona ese hombres enmascarado intento acabar con nuestro clan, pero ahora que somos libres esperemos encontrar un sitio para mi clan" explico el hombre tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué no te unes al clan Uzumaki?, te daremos protección, dudo que salgáis bien parado por la muerte del Mizukage, podrías echaros la culpa de todo" propuso Alexis al ver que querían un sitio al dónde ir.

"No nos echaran la culpa, tengo mis contactos en estos lugares, por eso aún estamos vivos pero acepto tu oferta, vi algo que me llamo la atención" hablo seriamente el hombre.

"¿mi hermano?" hablo la rubia seriamente.

"Si, vi en el lago una imagen de el con unos dos años más o menos con un aspecto anormal, pero lo que vi fue esperanza, veo un gran futuro para mi gente si me quedo bajo vuestro cuidado" sonrió Ryunosuke.

"Ya veo, Ryunosuke, ¿lo viste verdad?" pregunto Alexis al recodar lo que paso hace poco.

"¿de porque Yagura recupero la conciencia y la desaparición extraña de su cola de Isobu?" miro de reojo a Naruto que estaba inconsciente.

"Si, creo que fue el chakra de Kongō Fūsa, quien termino de despertar a Yagura, pero lo que fue raro es que la cola desapareciera justo cuando él se hirió, es como si las cadenas arrancara la cola y lo adsorbiera, esa habilidad no se ha manifestado en ningún usuario de Kongō Fūsa, el mío salió diferente por mi extraño chakra, pero aun así no es muy diferente en termino generales" explico Alexis preocupada.

"¿debería irnos ya?" intervino Kakashi apoyado en Shin "mientras más tardemos más peligroso será en recibir un ataque ninja de kiri por no recibir noticias de su supuesto kage" señalo levemente al cuerpo de Yagura para dar su punto.

" Ok, ¿venís ahora todos?" pregunto la rubia al líder de Ariwara.

"No, como dije tengo mis contactos y tengo que asegurarme de que todo el mundo sepa que el cuarto Mizukage estaba siendo utilizado y por eso fue asesinado cuando dejo de ser de utilidad, tengo que hacerlo así para evitar futuros problemas para mi clan, pero iremos a Konoha cuando el asunto sea resuelto, sin embargo Honoka puede ir con vosotros ahora" hablo tranquilamente Ryunosuke.

"¿Honoka?" miro confundida Alexis sin entender demasiado.

"creo que es una Uzumaki" murmuro preocupado de que alguien escuchara esto.

"¿Quién es Honoka?" preguntó la rubia al grupo, cuando la chica pelirroja levanta la mano confundida por ser llamada "tiene característica de mi clan, la probabilidad de que sea Uzumaki es alta, tengo alguien en la villa que puede asegurarme sin equivocarnos" hablo Alexis recordando a su hermana Naruko, cuando recuerda cómo estaba la situación cuando se fue "Todo el mundo, quien vienes con nosotros que se prepare" dijo Alexis que invoco a dos zorros con el tamaño suficiente para que se montara dos personas.

Cuando el equipo 7 se montó, Sasuke y Sakura en uno y en el otro Kakashi, Honoka y Yoshimi, Alexis puso a su hermano en su espalda y salió corriendo mientras los dos grandes zorros la persiguiera.

"¿Porque no invocaste para ti, Alexis-san?" pregunto Sakura que sujetaba a Sasuke que estaba inconsciente y herido.

"Porque mi zorro está más adelante" dijo la rubia que salto a los árboles para ir más rápida.

"¿está lejos?" pregunto Kakashi agotado y sentía un leve dolor en el sharingan.

"algo lejos, tuve que dejarlo junto con Hina-chan" respondió Alexis que activo el senjutsu unos segundo para tener un acelerón.

"¿Hinata?¿porque está aquí?" volvió a preguntar la Haruno confundida.

"porque Sebasu estaba ocupado, aunque tengo que admitir que ha sido de mucha ayuda" al terminar de hablar Alexis dio un gran salto y acabo delante de un pequeño claro.

En el centro había una gran roca con un extraño sellos junto con una vieja cuerda y delante estaba Hinata con los ojos cerrados con el sello del suiton, a sus lados estaba Yin y Yang vigilando para que nadie atacara a la pequeña hyuuga, cuando los dos grandes zorros notaron la llegara de su invocadora se acercaron.

"veo que llegaste a tiempo" hablo Yin al ver que estaba Naruto en la espalda de su hermana.

"Si, pero Naruto hizo la mayoría del trabajo" sonrió Alexis al ver lo fuerte que se estaba haciendo su hermano menor.

"Yoshi-chan" empezó Yang a acaricia con su cabeza a su pequeña hija que estaba en su forma animal inconsciente.

"Hina-chan, ya puede soltar la barrera" hablo la rubia mayor haciendo que la hyuuga abriera los ojos y diera un gran suspiro.

"¿barrera?" pregunto Kakashi confundido.

"si, alguien activo esta barrera antigua, solo los del tipo suiton puede activarlo y desactivarlo, el problema es que Hinata aún es novata con su elemento por lo que tenía que estar delante del interruptor y enviando pequeña cantidades de chakra para estar desactivado, ahora no hay necesidad al completar la misión" hablo Alexis tranquilamente " _además esta barrera lo creo rikudo sennin para el tercer cola, no quería romperlo definitivamente_ " pensó la rubia seriamente.

"Naruto-kun" fue Hinata hacia el Uzumaki preocupada.

"No te preocupes esta solo agotado" dejo Alexis en el lomo de Yang y mira a la peli azul "Necesito que le agarre para que no se caiga" sonrió tranquilamente

"¡heeeeeee!...etto.. yo…¿no puedes hacerlo tú?" murmuro lo último Hinata completamente sonrojada y ocultaba sus vista.

"mis manos están ocupadas" respondió Alexis tranquilamente con Yoshimi en sus brazos, sorprendiendo a Yang que estaba seguro que lo tenía el ninja copy hace un momento.

" _eso es una excusa_ " pensaron todos al ver como la rubia mayor ocultaba una gran sonrisa malévola sin que la hyuuga lo viera.

Después de que todo estaba subido partieron, Alexis estaba preocupada, sabía que Sebasu era fuerte pero cuando alguien hería a un ser querido se enfurece mucho y no paraba de luchar hasta darle una paliza de quien provoco todo esto sin importar su propia seguridad, recordó la primera vez que alguien le hirió en una misión, pobre ninja de la roca, recibió una gran paliza de parte de Itachi y Sebasu al ver la herirá que provoco el ninja enemigo, aunque después ella se mosqueo porque solo fue un simple rasguño en la mejilla, en el fondo le alegro que los dos se preocupara por ella muchísimo, aunque después estuvo un tiempo que se volvieron muy protector con ella, hasta que ella no pudo aguantar más y le dio un capo a cada uno para demostrar que se podía defenderse por sí misma.

" _eso eran buenos tiempo_ " pensó Alexis con una pequeña sonrisa y nota que Naruto estaba medio consiente provocando una sonrisa malévola al ver lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

" _siento calidez y noto dos cosas blandas presionado en mi espalda_ " pensó Naruto que abrió un poco los ojos y vio que estaba en movimiento antes de volverse a desmayarse.

" _¿le estoy agarrando demasiado fuerte?"_ pensó Hinata abrazando por la cintura de Naruto por atrás. " _no, si no agarro con fuerza puede caerse y hacerse daño, no puedo darme el lujo de avergonzarme_ " agarro fuertemente la chica hyuuga provocando que su bulto estuviera en más contacto con la espalda del Uzumaki.

"suaves" murmuro Naruto inconscientemente provocando un gran rubor a la chica.

"a...a...aguanta" intento Hinata en no desmayarse al darse cuenta para que iba dirigido esas palabras, mientras Alexis intentaba no caerse del zorro de la risa.

Al llegar a Konoha, Tsunade estaba en la entrada esperándolo, eso dio mala espina a Kakashi y a Alexis, después que la Quinta mandara a Sakura a su casa, al hospital a Sasuke y a Kakashi(este último en contra de su voluntad), dejando a Honoka, Naruto, Hinata, Yoshimi y Alexis.

"¿está bien?" pregunto la rubia mayor preocupada.

"Si, Naruko está a salvo" respondió Tsunade sin mirarla.

"Ya veo, ese mal sentimiento que sentí no era nada" suspiro Alexis al saber que no pasó nada a ella.

"debemos llegar a la mansión cuando antes" acelero Tsunade confundiendo a los presentes.

"¿ocurre algo?" pregunto Hinata confundida por lo que estaba pasando.

"nada" respondió la quinta, haciendo que Alexis sintiera de nuevo ese sentimiento de que algo iba mal.

Al llegar a la mansión, vio que estaban todo bien, incluso Alexis pudo al fin visitar a Izumi, aunque en ese momento estaba durmiendo algo que confundió a la rubia que lo dejo pasar por esta vez.

"¿Dónde está Naruko?" pregunto la rubia mayor que dejo a Naruto en su habitación para que durmiera después de que Tsunade dijera que estaba en perfecto estado de salud.

"quiero que vea esto, por lo tanto Hinata coge a Yoshimi y vigila a Naruto por favor" ordeno la Hokage haciendo que la hyuuga cogiera a Yoshimi con cuidado y fuera a la habitación de Naruto para vigilarla aunque sintió que algo iba mal.

"¿Qué hago yo?" pregunto Honoka confundida ante todo esto.

"ve abajo, allí esta Karin, una Uzumaki ella te puede explicar todo sobre el lugar" explico Alexis con una sonrisa para que no se preocupara la pelirroja.

"Ok, nos vemos después" se despido Honoka con cortesía

"¿ella es lo que creo que es?" pregunto Tsunade al ver el color rojo, una característica Uzumaki.

"si, una posible Uzumaki, por eso necesito a Naruko para confirmar las sospechas" explico Alexis tranquilamente pero quería ver a su hermana menor para ver si estaba bien.

Caminaron hacia la habitación de Sebasu, algo que confundió Alexis, pero al llegar vio como Naruko estaba sentada de rodilla delante de la puerta sin mostrar su mirada y en la paredes llenos de sellos, algo que dejo a Alexis un mal augurio.

"esos sellos son para el bloqueo del byakugan, algo que solo los Uzumakis y Hyuuga lo sabemos" murmuro Alexis preocupada.

"¿nechan?" miro Naruko al darse cuenta que había escuchado la voz de su hermana mayor.

Alexis descubrió que Naruko tenía el byakugan activado, pero eso no fue la sorpresa, era que estaba llorando y por la forma que tenía sus ojos parecía que llevaba mucho tiempo y las ojeras indicaba que no dormía apena nada.

" ¡ne-chan!" Salto la pequeña hacia su hermana, que empezó a llorar con fuerza para después quedarse dormida entre los brazos de su hermana mayor.

"Quiero entrar" miro Alexis seriamente a la puerta abrazando fuertemente a su hermana menor con fuerza.

"Ok" dijo Tsunade que abrió la puerta.

Al entrar Alexis vio que Hiashi estaba sentado delante de la cama de Sebasu ocultando al chico, el líder del clan al notar la presencia se levantó y dio un saludo a Tsunade y Alexis y con cuidado se llevó a Naruko al notar que estaba dormida para que la Quinta explicara qué había pasado a la Uzumaki mayor.

Alexis miro como el líder del clan hyuuga salía por la puerta y lo cerraba, miro a Sebasu que estaba en la cama, no podía ver bien por la oscuridad pero noto el pelo blanco y pensó que volvió quedarse sin chakra, cuando empezó a caminar se paró al ver algo fuera de lugar, tenía colgado una bolsa de suero y otra cosas que no sabía que era, de repente Tsunade encendió la luz mostrando todo, Alexis se quedó en shock al ver el cuerpo de su mejor amigo, estaba arrugado, los músculos y vitalidad que tenía ante a través de su piel, ahora no aparecía en ningún lugar del cuerpo del hyuuga, era como si no hubiera comidos en años y envejecido de forma rápida.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Alexis que oculto su mirada y apretó los puños.

"el traidor de Hideki utilizo a Hanabi como trampa para herirlo e hizo que peleara contra Neo que tenía la habilidad de neutralizar cualquier taijutsu para vencerlo y funciono su plan, aun así Sebasu con desventaja fue vencedor con esas condiciones, ¿es la primera vez que lo ve así?" pregunto Tsunade al darse cuenta de la reacción de la Uzumaki y que era la primera vez que el hyuuga llego a ese extremo.

"nunca le vi así" apretó los diente fuertemente Alexis "el nunca arriesgaría su vida sin ningún motivo, solo se comporta así conmigo pero nunca llego a esto" Tsunade sintió que el lugar se estaba calentado " **él no es ningún cobarde como ese malnacido** " su pelo se volvió negro sorprendiendo a la quinta " **él no es del tipo de persona que sacrifica a los demás, el prefiere morir"** vio como un aura de fuego negro cubría a la chica **"¿Dónde está ese ser inferior?"** Giro sobre sí mismo viendo que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos **"voy a mostrar no tocar lo que es mio"** libero una gran cantidad de chakra negro haciendo que Tsunade callera hacia atrás asustada.

" _¿suyo?"_ pensó Tsunade aun sorprendida al ver así a la chica " _nunca Alexis diría eso"_ la rubia mayor sentía como si estuviera delante de Izanami, aun así se sentía algo distinto "¿Quién eres?" pregunto la Hokage con valentía.

" **¿Quién soy? Eso no es el asunto de ahora** " se vio como el lugar de la habitación empezó a salir llamas negras asustando a la quinta.

"Alexis" se escuchó una pequeña voz haciendo que la nombrara se parara un segundo "no deje que la ira te controle, Itachi siempre le gusto que tuviera esa sonrisa alegre" abrió Sebasu un poco los ojos, en ellos se podía ver que aun tenia vida en él, demostrando su gran determinación.

" **Yo** …" de repente Alexis sintió un abrazo y era Naruko abrazándola desde atrás.

"tengo miedo de quedarme sola, por favor no me dejéis ninguno de los dos" oculto Naruko su cara entre la camisa de su hermana mayor y noto que estaba llorando de nuevo haciendo que el pelo de Alexis volviera a su color natural.

"Lo siento" murmuro Alexis avergonzada por lo que acaba de hacer y hace desaparecer las llamas negras que había aparecido de repente "vamos a descansar un poco Naruko-san" miro a la pequeña con ternura y miro a su amigo "¿necesita algo?" se podía apreciar su preocupación por su tono de voz.

"hambre" murmuro Sebasu cuando se escuchó un gran estruendo que provenía del estómago hyuuga.

"¿hambre a nivel de Kurama?" pregunto Naruko confundida al escuchar el sonido.

" _mi estómago no ruge de esa forma_ " pensó Tales de mal humor.

Al irse Alexis y Naruko para buscar algo de comer, dejando solo a Tsunade y a Sebasu en la habitación.

" _estoy segura de una cosa, esa cosa esta relacionada con Izanami-sama, tenía un aire parecido pero al mismo tiempo no, ¿Qué será?¿cómo puedo averiguarlo?"_ pensó la Hokage seriamente al ver presenciado esto.

"Tsunade" murmuro Sebasu con algo de dificultar "ni se te ocurra investigarlo o lo lamentaras" brillo un momento en los ojos el Tenseigan asustando a la quinta que sintió una gran intimidación para volver sus ojos a los normalidad.

"de acuerdo no voy a hacer nada" juro Tsunade seriamente " _no quiero acabar como Neo que destruiste sus sistema de chakra para siempre_ " sintió miedo por un momento cuando fue a examinarlo después del combate " _la generación de oro no son para tomarse a broma, si no fuera por lo que paso al clan Uchiha, estoy seguro que seríais los siguiente sannin de Konoha_ " pensó la rubia que cerró la puerta al ver que el chico necesitaba descansar

Después de 15 minutos…

Alexis y Naruko estaba en shock, Sebasu se había comido la provisiones de un mes para 5 persona Uzumaki y eso era mucha comida pero lo sorprendente es que continuaba comiendo.

"¿Cómo puede comer tanto y no engordar?" pregunto Naruko confundida al ver la pila de platos que estaba llegando al techo sin dificultar.

" _¿Cómo va a engordar en el estado que se encuentra?"_ pensó Alexis cuando ve que el color de piel de Sebasu empezó a volver a la normalidad poco a poco y también estaba ganando volumen " _esta recuperando todo lo que ha perdido a través de la comido_ " miro sorprendida al darse cuenta porque su compañero no paraba de comer.

"Ya no queda nada, se ha comido todo incluso el ramen de Naruto y Naruko" apareció Karin con el ultimo plato junto con Honoka que estaba sorprendida al ver como un supuesto joven estaba devorando esa monstruosa cantidad de comida.

"¡que!, mi preciado ramen" salto Naruko con lagrima de cocodrilo.

"te invitare esta tarde" hablo Sebasu cuando de repente sus musculo volvieron a la normalidad demostrando que era un hombre joven pero su pelo aún estaba blanquecido.

"tu pelo no volvió a la normalidad" toco Alexis el cabello algo preocupada, cuando Sebasu y Alexis escucha algo detrás de ellos.

"seguro que no es novio de Alexis-sama" murmuro Honoka al ver como se relacionaba los dos mencionados.

"no, la relación de Sebasu-san y Alexis-sama es más como familia, como si fueran hermanos" explico Karin con vos baja.

"te estamos escuchado" saltaron Sebasu y Alexis enojados.

"¿Ella es la nueva Uzumaki?" intento Sebasu levantarse para verla mejor pero es detenido por Naruko, haciendo que el hyuuga aceptara estar de nuevo en la cama algo molesto.

"Depende, Naruko" miro Alexis a su hermana menor.

"¿he?" miro la pequeña rubia cuando se da cuenta a que se refería "a si ella es 100% Uzumaki" sonrió la pequeña al saber que tenía a otra persona que se uniría a la familia y con quien jugar.

"¿soy Uzumaki?" miro Honoka al suelo sorprendida "al fin encontré al lugar al que pertenecer" intento no llorar pero se le escapo una lagrima de alegría.

"¡bienvenida!" salto Naruko sobre la nueva familia del clan, haciendo que las dos cayeran al suelo.

"Alexis, cuando termine quiero que me diga que paso en tu misión, mientras yo diré que paso en la mía" murmuro Sebasu para que solo su amiga lo escuchara y ella afirmo con la cabeza.

Después de la cena.

Estaba todos comiendo, solo faltaba al único rubio barón del clan Uzumaki y a Yoshimi, preocupando mucho a cierta chica peliazul.

"Naruto-kun no despierta" murmuro Hinata preocupada.

"sobreesfuerzo, normalmente una persona tardaría tres días, pero como es Uzumaki se levantara mañana" explico Alexis tranquilamente "¿Quién cocino esto? Esta bueno" pregunto a los presentes.

"y…yo" salto Hinata sonrojada.

"que suerte que te casaras con mi hermano, poder disfrutar de esto platos de ven en cuando" al terminar de hablar Alexis, Hinata se había desmayado por la vergüenza.

"Ne-chan ella no es tan densa como Oni-chan" hablo Naruko que comía su ramen tranquilamente.

"no hacía falta que me lo dijera" sonrió algo nerviosa la rubia mayor.

"voy a llevar la comida a Izumi-san" se levantó Karin para llevarlo a su habitación.

"completamente esa chica Uchiha es tan cabeza hueca como yo" suspiro Alexis llamando la atención de Sebasu pero decidió preguntarlo más adelante.

"¿Cómo conseguisteis comida?, no se comió Sebasu-san toda la despensa" pregunto Honoka saboreando bien la comida que hizo la chica hyuuga.

"¿para que esta el Kage bushin?" sonrió Naruko con normalidad.

"vale, esa respuesta no me lo esperaba" dijo la pelirroja poniendo la mano en la sien y se da cuenta de un detalle "aunque fuera más, ¿Dónde sacasteis el dinero?" pregunto de nuevo al ver que algunas cosas eran bastante caras.

"mi mama se casó con el cuarto Hokage" respondió la pequeña que termino de comer pero la niña se quedó meditando unos segundos " o mejor dicho mi papa se casó con mi mama" sonrió Naruko felizmente.

"…"se queda muda Honoka al darse cuenta que fue el Hokage y no la mujer Uzumaki que fue detrás de él "me está diciendo que tu madre tenía a tu padre en la palma de la mano" miro Honoka sorprendida.

" _mejor dicho que los dos estábamos enamorados pero éramos muy denso para darnos cuenta de nuestro sentimiento, Dattabane_ " hablo Kushina avergonzada en la mente del hyuuga al escuchar la conversación.

"es que nadie se resiste al encanto Uzumaki" salto Alexis alegremente.

"eso explica porque siempre tenía chicos detrás de mí" hablo Honoka levemente sonrojada.

"es que la pelirroja y rubias estáis como un tren" hablo Jiraiya comiendo tranquilamente al lado de Alexis y miro disimuladamente el escote de la chica.

"¡ERO-SENNIN!" salto la rubia mayor dando un uppercut que mando a volar al sannin sapo.

Después de que el sennin pidiera mil disculpa para no ser atravesada por las cadenas de Alexis y Naruko (Kushina quería pero no podía por la condición de Sebasu) estaba en la sala los tres, los demás se fueron a dormir por orden de Alexis.

"¿Qué descubriste?" pregunto la rubia seriamente y atenta de que no hiciera nada pervertido.

"descubrí que fue Yagura quien te puso en el bingo o mejor dicho quien lo controlaba" hablo Jiraiya seriamente

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los Reviews**

 **Pegasister G** : XD tuve que leerme dos veces para darme cuenta que te refería a Mei lo de pelo-filo y sobre el arma, ya tenía pensado a Naruto algo, por lo cual la idea es descartada, sobre la relación de Naru-Hina pienso empezarlo ahora y no con bromas por cierta chica rubia.

 **OTAKUFire** : buenos Obito-madara no aparcera para no llamar la atencion al perder el biju de tres colas, Kushina en el próximo capítulo va a dar una gran sorprensa pero no diré nada y Hinata y Naruto tendrá su cita pero no diré cuando XD y si Naruto hara el viaje de tres años

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y espero que te guste este.

 **NarutoxD** : muchas gracias y no pienso rendirme ese es mi ca.. espera que no soy Naruto XD.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : aquí tiene una explicación de cómo Naruto libero a Yagura pero en el próximo se explicara mejor. Kushina en el próximo capítulo pasara algo y Sebasu ira con Alexis en el viaje de Naruto pero durante un tiempo limitado.

 **Zafir09** : lo de Yagura lo hice por varios motivos que se verán más adelante y Hideki si está en problemas y grandes antes una Alexis y Kushina enfurecidas.


	37. Chapter 36

Capitulo 36

* * *

"descubrí que fue Yagura quien te puso en el bingo o mejor dicho quien lo controlaba" hablo Jiraiya seriamente.

Alexis agacho la cabeza y dio un suspiro amargo.

"pensaba que era unos de los kages que odiaba a mi padre y quería vengarse a través de mí, pero ver a ese hombre controlando al Mizukage temía que fuera él y tú me lo acaba de confirmar" respiro hondo para calmarse, ya se había enojado antes y no quería volver a repetirlo "muerto Yagura y sin pruebas de quien lo controlaba tendré que olvidarme que me quiten del bingo por un tiempo, porque dudo que su sucesor cambia de idea al saber que estuve involucrada en su muerte, aunque fue el propio Mizukage el que se quitó su propia vida " se levantó Alexis y empezó a caminar a la salida "vamos a dormir, mañana será otro día" sonrió Alexis tranquilamente ante de irse.

"se lo ha tomado mejor de lo que esperaba" hablo Jiraiya entre sorprendido y confundido.

" _te equivocas Jiraiya_ " pensó Sebasu seriamente " _ha sido muchas cosas, el peligro de sus hermanos y descubrir que detrás de todo es la misma persona que le arrebato su familia en el pasado, debe estar furiosa por eso necesita descansar y calmarse, porque si no Eiko saldrá como hace poco_ " aprieta fuertemente los puños " _debo ser más fuerte_ " se levanta el hyuuga " vamos a dormir" da dos paso cuando se detiene y mira al sannin "un consejo de ninja, ni se te ocurra colarte en la habitación de Alexis, ella duerme con Yin y Yang" sonrió Sebasu al ver que la expresión de Jiraiya era blanca como la pared dando a entender que pensaba hacerlo.

A la mañana siguiente.

Todo el mundo estaba desayudando, Hinata había vuelto a cocinar y Alexis volvió a mandar indirecta aunque esta vez la chica peli azul no se desmayó, al terminar Hinata apareció toda preocupada y agitada confundiendo a todo el mundo.

"Na…Naruto-kun no está en su habitación" dijo Hinata muy preocupada.

"Naruko puede ver si está en la mansión" ordeno Alexis a su hermana menor que pensó hacerlo cuando nota un detalle.

"Pero Hina-chan también tiene el byakugan, ella lo habrá comprobado, Dattabayo" hablo la pequeña confundida, mientras la peli azul afirma con la cabeza indicando que si había comprobado.

"Si, pero habéis mirado fuera de la mansión, en la zona de entrenamiento" aconsejo Sebasu pensado lo que estaba pasando, cuando ve que las dos chicas tenía el byakugan activado.

"Si está allí" saltaron las dos usuarias del doujutsu que empezaron a correr hacia el lugar.

"no sabía que mi linda cuñada fuera tan rápida" murmuro Alexis sacando un librito y apuntando el dato.

"Alexis-san, no será eso, ¿verdad?" sonrió tranquilamente el hyuuga barón pero tenía un aire hostil.

"¿he?, no, no es eso" se puso nervio la rubia que oculto rápidamente la libretilla.

"Alexis, no soy ciego" miro Sebasu seriamente indicando que sabía ya el contenido

"creo que me llaman" salió Alexis corriendo hacia donde estaba su hermano menor.

"ni se te ocurra hacer esas cosas a mi hermana" intento Sebasu seguir a su amiga pero lo costaba al estar falto de chakra.

"¿Qué hacemos nosotras?" pregunto Karin confundida.

"puede enseñarme los lugares de Konoha" hablo Honoka dando una idea de lo que quería hacer hoy.

"Ok, coge algo de comer porque va a ser largo el día" sonrió Karin con mucho ánimo.

En la habitación de Izumi.

El Uchiha dio un suspiro, ya era capaz de soportar el dolor pero no se le quitaba las ganas de arrancarse la piel para no sentir más, pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba, era que Alexis se enteró todo anoche antes de dormir o mejor dicho confirmo sus sospechas.

"encerrarme provoque sospechas" dio un suspiro y se tomó una pastilla que le recomendó Tsunade. "solo un día, un día más" abrazo a si misma intentando y recordó lo que paso ayer.

Flash black

Izumi se levantó por el dolor, significando que se le había acabado el efecto del medicamento y miro al reloj.

" _genial, solo 2 horas de sueño, cada vez que lo uso su eficacia disminuye_ " pensó dando un gemido de dolor.

"Izumi-san" toco Alexis la puerta haciendo que el Uchiha se pusiera tensa.

"Di..dime" se golpeó mentalmente al darse cuenta que tartamudeo.

"déjame entrar y no voy a recibir un no como respuesta" hablo la rubia seriamente detrás de la puerta.

" _¿Por qué ahora? Solo faltaba dos días, dos miserable días_ " apretó fuertemente los dientes la chica y se levantó con dificultar para abrir la puerta "¿Qué quiere?" dio un bostezo falso intentando engañar a su amiga sin mucho éxito.

"¿sabes que cuando mientes no me mira a los ojos?" hablo Alexis ya muy seria.

"y tu cuando mientes mueve levemente su pie derecho" contraataco la Uchiha intentando cambiar de tema.

"si nos conocemos tan bien entre nosotras, por lo cual deja de ocultar no sé qué trato hiciste pero olvida el trato" intento la rubia convencer a su amiga.

"¿¡cómo quiere que lo olvide!?" agarro fuertemente por el cuello de la camiseta sorprendiendo a la Uzumaki. "¿piensa que voy a mirar a otro lado mientras sacrifica tus sentimiento por Itachi?, ¿piensa que soy esa clase de amiga?,¿piensa que soy esa clase de persona?" apretó más el agarre dejando a Alexis sin palabras.

"¿Cómo cree que me siento?" agarro Alexis la muñeca de Izumi levemente "al volver y ver que mi mejor amiga murió, que ella hizo todo por cumplir nuestra promesa, mientras yo solo vivía sin preocupaciones, eso me hace ser un…" pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

"Ni se te ocurra decir esa palabra, Alexis Eiko Namikaze Uzumaki" hablo tan fuerte que hizo que la rubia se callara y más al ver que apareció el Sharingan de Izumi para cambiar al Mangekyō Sharingan con todo el iris negro menos tres manchas rojas que parecía a hojas de ginkgo "te conozco tan bien que incluso sé que tu segundo nombre tiene un significado especial" abrió Alexis los ojos de la sorpresa "¿Por qué cree que Sebasu-san está a tu lado cuidándote?, ¿Por qué cree que Itachi-san nunca te llamo con el nombre de Eiko?, ¿Por qué cree que yo nunca pregunto porque tenía dos nombre, cuando lo normal es uno?" salto la chica seriamente aun aguantando el dolor "y aunque no sabemos la respuesta, supimos que tenía un gran peso en tus hombros y aun así sonreía felizmente, queríamos ayudarte o al menos aligerar tu peso" dejo suelta la Uchiha al ver que no podía soportar más el dolor.

"Izumi-san" abrazo Alexis con cuidado a su amiga "Tú te convertiste en mi mejor amiga, a tal grado que te considero una hermana, Sebasu es el hombre que me siento más unido, como un hermano mayor y Itachi-san es el hombre que amo con todo mi corazón, por eso…"se ve que empieza a llorar levemente "al ver que Itachi-san se pasó al lado oscuro, que tu moriste pensando que fue tu culpa, que Sebasu-san casi murió en esa ocasión, me hizo sentir tanto miedo que quería recuperar todo sin importar el coste y vivir como hacíamos antes con mi familia, fui ingenua, ¿verdad?" pregunto Alexis tristemente con una sonrisa.

"Si, pero esa parte nos encanta a los tres" sonrió Izumi haciendo que el Sharingan desapareciera y cerrara los ojos.

"¿Izumi-san?" pregunto la Uzumaki al ver que la chica se desmayó.

"se desmayó por el dolor" hablo Sebasu apoyado en el marco de la puerta dando la espalda.

"¿Dolor?" murmuro Alexis confundida.

"tu sospechaste que ella hizo un trato para que no perdiera tus sentimientos por Itachi-san, al ver que aun amaba a Itachi" respondió Sebasu sabiendo que con esas palabras ella se daría cuenta de todo.

"Si" se queda unos segundos callada y se da cuenta "voy a…" pero fue interrumpido por su amigo.

"¡No!" Miro Sebasu de reojo seriamente.

"¡¿Por qué no?!" salto Alexis enojada.

"¿cree que ella se quedaría quieta?" miro la rubia a un lado antes la palabras de su mejor amigo "si hablas y Izanami-sama acepta, Izumi iría hacer otro trato para anular lo tuyo y así crearía una cadena hasta que Izanami se hartara y os castigue a los dos con algo grave y eso no voy a permitirlo" hablo el hyuuga seriamente pero en el fondo estaba preocupada por las dos chicas.

"Pero…" intento la chica protestar pero no lo dejaron.

"Alexis tiene que aceptar que hay cosas que no debemos alterar, si lo hacemos empeoramos" hablo Sebasu con tranquilidad "acuéstala en la cama y vamos a dormir lo necesita" aconsejo el chico que se fue.

Fin Flash black.

La Uchiha se levantó de la cama y miro por la ventana, podía ver a Naruto que estaba entrenando a si mismo con un clon, cuando aparecieron los demás.

"Naruto acaba de levantarte ve a comer algo" hablo Alexis preocupada.

"No, ya comí" respondió Naruto sin siquiera mirarla.

"eso es mentira, porque Hina-chan cocino y su comida es muy buena como para ignorarlo, Dattabayo" salto Naruko con los mofletes inflamados provocando que Hinata se sonrojara por el comentario.

"es inútil, llevo más de 10 minutos diciendo que lo deje y nada" hablo Yoshimi sentada en el pasillo en su forma humana, mientras estaba leyendo un pergamino de ninjutsu de zorros pero en su mirada se mostraba que estaba muy preocupada por su dueño.

"pero es malo para el no comer después de ese gran esfuerzo" hablo Alexis preocupada y miro de reojo a Sebasu y más al pelo blanquecido que aún conservaba recordando que pasaría si llegara a esos extremos.

"Naruko, ¿Cuáles son sus emociones?" pregunto Sebasu seriamente, llamando la atención de todo menos el rubio que aún estaba entrenando en Taijutsu con su clon.

"Negativa" murmuro Naruko preocupada "impotencia, culpa, se siente débil y algunas cosas que no me gusta" respondió la niña que fue abrazada por su hermana mayor para confortarla.

"se siente culpable de la muerte de Yagura" hablo Alexis seriamente.

" _esa situación es difícil de tratar_ " hablo Kushina desde la mente del hyuuga " _si pudiera salir le animaría pero como está tu cuerpo_ " miro al suelo tristemente.

" _Lo sé, por ahora no puede salir o mejor dicho yo no puedo_ " pensó Sebasu seriamente "dejemos un rato para que se calme y si sigue así intentaremos algo" hablo el chico hyuuga dispuesto a irse.

"Yo ya tengo algo pensado" hablo Alexis mirando a su hermano menor algo preocupada "pero es verdad que necesita tiempo para que se calme" siguió la rubia mayor con su hermana a si amigo Hyuuga.

Sin decir más todos se fueron menos Yoshimi y Hinata que miraron a Naruto en entrenar.

"¿sabes cómo ayudarlo?" pregunto la zorrita a la peliazul esperando una afirmación positiva.

"no sé si podre pero lo intentare" dijo Hinata que se levantó y fue hacia al chico.

Hinata se paró a unos metros de Naruto, espero pacientemente a que notara su presencia y preguntara que quería, pero ella sabía en el fondo que el rubio no notaria su presencia porque siempre que entrenara se desconectaba a su alrededor, por eso espero un poco y al ver que no noto su presencia, respiro hondo para sacar el valor para hablar con él.

"¿quiere que te ayude a entrenar? Mejoraría si tuviera a un rival con diferente habilidades" aconsejo Hinata esperando que lo escuchara al ver que apena fue capaz de susurrar la frase.

Vio como el Uzumaki se paró unos segundos, indicando que había escuchado y estaba meditando si era bueno su ayuda o no.

"Ok" dijo Naruto que anulo el clon que estaba entrenando con él.

Hinata al ver que su plan estaba funcionado se colocó delante de él y activo el byakugan y coloco en posición de combate, Naruto al mirarla noto que su posición era algo distinta cuando se enfrentó contra Neji, indicando que estaba asimilando bien el estilo flexible que estaba aprendiendo.

"no me voy a contener" dijo Naruto seriamente.

"Yo tampoco" murmuro Hinata algo sonrojada pero tenía una mirada de determinación en sus ojos.

Yoshimi al verlo pensó en ser el juez y dio la señal para el enfrentamiento. Al recibirla Naruto fue hacia la chica e intento dar un barrido de pies, pero para sorpresa Hinata salto sin dificultar esquivando el ataque, Naruto al verlo lanzo un shuriken se sorprendió al ver como la hyuuga con la palma abierta redirigió el shuriken hacia él, haciendo que tuviera que esquivarlo, cuando miro de nuevo vio que Hinata estaba delante de él y sin que pudiera hacer nada dio un Juuken en el estómago haciendo que callera de rodilla sujetándose el estómago.

"el Naruto-kun que conozco no es tan débil" murmuro Hinata ocultando su mirada. "aun no estoy al nivel de Sebasu-nisan, ni siquiera el de Neji-nisan, pero ganaste contra él, hiciste que Sebasu-nisan te reconociera como alguien fuerte" se ve que Naruto miro a un lado tristemente "y también ganaste mi admiración y mi afecto" eso sorprendió y miro hacia Hianta y vio que estaba con lágrimas en los ojos "no sé qué paso, pero sé que el Naruto-kun que conozco no se rindió y sin importar cuando veces cayera él se levantaba, por eso sé que no fue tu culpa" empezó a llorar levemente

"Yo…" intento Naruto en animar a la chica pero no sabía que decir.

" **exacto Naruto-san no fue tu culpa** " hablo Isobu de repente sorprendiendo a Naruto.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntó el rubio al ver que no estaba en el jardín de su casa, sino un lugar en blanco.

" **en una parte de tu mente** " explico la tortuga que tenía el tamaño del Uzumaki.

"Si estoy en mi mente, ¿Por qué esta aquí?" volvió a preguntar el chico que tenía un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

" **Para responder tengo que empezar desde el principio, ¿recuerda cómo me liberaste?** " pregunto Isobu esperando pacientemente su respuesta.

"si, recuerdo que esa presencia malvada evito que rompiera la cadena que tenía apresado a Yagura, por eso aproveche que estaba su atención sobre el mizukage para romper la cadena que te retenía" explico Naruto recordado la pelea que estuvo esa presencia maligna.

" **Exacto, esa cadena suprimía mi conciencia, pero no podía recuperar mi chakra, por eso intente liberar la conciencia de mi compañero y provoque que el control mental se debilitara** " explico el biju de tres colas tranquilamente.

"espera, me está diciendo que no rompiste el control mental, ¿Quién fue?, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruto con curiosidad ante el hecho que no fue la tortuga quien hizo esa hazaña.

" **tu** " eso dejo al rubio en shock " **esas cadenas que lanzaste para agarrar mi cola rompieron el control mental, liberando mi compañero sin tan solo yo y mi compañero estuviéramos en buena condiciones las cosas habría salido de otra forma, de todo modo tengo un mensaje de mi ex compañero** " hablo seriamente la tortuga.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Naruto algo preocupado por la respuesta.

" **Gracias** " sonrió Isobu con naturalidad.

"¿gracias?, pero no pude salvarle a él ni a ti" salto Naruto algo enojado al no poder salvarlo.

" **Te equivoca, si lo salvaste, gracias a ti el no murió como objeto si no como persona y por eso gracias, gracias por todo** " inclino Isobu la cabeza para mostrar que iba en serio.

"Pero yo…" murmuro Naruto no muy convencido.

" **Naruto-san yo y el vimos cuantas personas murieron utilizando mi chakra y el cuerpo de mi compañero, entre ellos familias enteras, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder decir nada, ¿sabes cuantos sufrimiento cargo en su espalda mi compañero?"** se quedó Naruto mudo antes esas palabras " **gracias a ti, él pudo tomar una decisión, por una vez era capaz de elegir que hacer y decidió morir como persona y no como objeto, por eso gracias, cumpliste la promesa de salvarnos** "

"espera como sabe eso" salto Naruto sorprendido.

" **me di…** " pero alguien interrumpió la conversación de la tortuga.

" **¿Cuánto tiempo vais a tomar?"** intervino Kyuubi seriamente dentro de la jaula " **solo ibas a decir porque está aquí y está contando el cuento de la tortuga y la liebre"** se mofó levemente el zorro.

"es verdad, ¿Por qué esta aquí?" pregunto Naruto al biju de tres colas.

" **Lo que ve soy una pequeña parte del chakra que arrancaste con tu cadena** " explico Isobu tranquilamente.

"¿Pero cómo?" pregunto Naruto ahora confundido.

" **tu cadena lo absorbió mocoso, ahora que sabes sal de aquí** " ordeno el Kyuubi haciendo que Naruto volviera al mundo real.

Se vio como el rubio desapareció del lugar, pasaron algunos segundos cuando la tortuga miro seriamente al zorro de nueve colas.

" **¿Por qué no dejas que sepa tu verdadero nombre?"** pregunto Isobu confundido.

" **Porque aún no se ha ganado mis respecto, cuando lo haga se lo diré** " explico el zorro que dio medio vuelta y se fue a dormir.

" **tan cabezota como siempre** " suspiro el biju de tres colas ante la actitud de su hermano biju.

Naruto volvió al mundo real y al ver a Hinata llorar supo que había hecho preocupar a mucha gente con esa actitud, entre ellos a sus seres queridos y a ella, por lo que se levantó y abrazo tiernamente a la chica hyuuga.

"gracias por recodar cual es mi camino ninja" murmuro Naruto en el oído de la peli azul.

"de…de nada" se sonrojo Hinata al máximo al estar entre los brazos de la persona que ama, cuando escucho un clic confundiendo levemente a la chica.

Al mirar vio como Naruko junto con Yoshimi tenía una cámara de foto y una cámara de video y tenía los ojos como estrellas esperando ver que pasaba, Hinata se sonrojo aún más e intento con toda su fuerza en no desmayarse y inconscientemente agarro la camiseta de Naruto.

"¿Dónde está el beso? Es lo único que falta" hablo Alexis con un cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz en la mano indicando que estaba dibujando la escena.

Antes el comentario de la Uzumaki mayor la peli azul se desmayó, asustando a Naruto que agarro a Hinata al estilo de novia de boda y empezó a pedir un médico.

"¿Por qué nunca llega a esa parte?" murmuro Alexis y Naruko al mismo tiempo.

"si dejarías de meteros tal vez llegue esa parte" hablo Sebasu con una vena en la frente, haciendo que las hermanas empezaran a silbar levemente para no recibir una regañina "aunque si quiere que Naruto-san se dé cuenta de los sentimientos de mi hermana, debería primero explicar que es lo que siente con Sakura" suspiro Sebasu algo cansado.

"¿Sakura?" murmuro Naruko confundida "pero la emoción que desprende es lo mismo que tiene hacían mí y mi hermana, Naruto-nisan ama a Sakura como una hermana" hablo la rubia menor más confundida.

"Si, así es Naruko-chan " respondió Alexis con una sonrisa " _esta tarde hablare para disipar esa confusión_ " pensó Alexis seriamente.

"disculpe" hablo Yoshimi preocupada llamando la atención de todo el mundo "Naruto-san llevo a Hinata al hospital" señalo la zorrita una pequeña polvareda indicando en donde había ido Naruto con Hinata.

"Ok, voy yo" hablo Sebasu cuando siente una mano sobre su hombro.

"No, déjamelo a mí tu necesita descansar" suspiro el chico ante la palabra de su amiga Alexis "Naruko asegura que descanse" ordeno a la pequeña, mientras esta hacia un gesto al estilo militar indicando que había recibido la orden.

Después que dejara a Hinata en una sala del hospital, Naruto decidió visitar a Sasuke, cuando estaba en la sala, pudo ver que Sakura estaba ayudando a comer, pero de repente Sasuke se levantó asustando a la peli rosa y se puso delante del Uzumaki y le desafío a una pelea.

Naruto sonrió ya que esperaba este combate y fueron al tejado para pelear, pero el rubio pudo notar como su amigo no quería poner su bandana de konoha y según la explicación del Uchiha es que no necesitaba por lo que sintió que algo raro pasaba.

Sin decir más empezaron a pelear, se podía ver que estaba parejo un poco parejo, lo que no sabían es que Sakura se estaba sintiendo mal ya que no querían que se peleara y más se asustó cuando los dos utilizaron sus técnicas más fuertes que tenía, por lo que se lanzó sin pensarlo para pararlo.

Sasuke y Naruto se dieron cuenta que el choque daría a su compañera pero ya es demasiado tarde ya que no podrían para, entonces pudo notar como alguien agarraba a los dos chicos y lo mandaban contra los bidones de agua, mientras otra persona agarraba con cuidado a la peli rosa y ponían un lugar.

"Vaya Kakashi pensé que no iba a conseguir pararlo" hablo Alexis dejando a la Haruno en el suelo pero podía ver como Sakura estaba llorando y eso preocupo a la rubia mayor.

"No creo que sea el momento de hablar sobre velocidad" hablo el jounnin y pudo ver como Sasuke miraba al rubio sin mucha importancia y se iba del lugar para descubrir el estado de los bidones de agua.

"Sakura" ve como la Haruno miraba a Naruto "por favor la próxima vez no te meta" sin más pudo ver como ella se fue llorando, dejando a los tres solos

"creo que debería echarle una regañina a Sasuke mientras yo doy una charla a mi hermano, aunque no creo que sirva de mucho" hablo Alexis ahora mirando a Naruto

"Si, entiendo, lo que quiere Naruto es que Sasuke lo reconozca y no sirve de nada nuestras palabras, si no la de el" mira donde se ha ido Sasuke "que difícil es" desapareció el jounin dejando solo a los dos hermanos.

"Naruto" ve como el rubio mira a su hermana "No cometas estupideces, de que sirve que te reconozca si muere algunos de los dos, lo único que va a provocar es dolor y tristeza de la gente que aprecia o es que las lágrimas de la Haruno no era la prueba de lo que te estoy diciendo "ve como el rubio mira a un lado "esa pelea no era normal, podríais haber muerto uno de los dos" se ve como el Uzumaki menor se va mientras Alexis miraba fijamente y suspira "voy hablar con Sasuke también" se disipo con un tornado de fuego.

En otro lugar se pudo ver como Kakashi le decía algunas cosas a Sasuke y sin más se fue dejando solo el Uchiha, cuando Sasuke disponía salir apareció Alexis.

"tengo algunas palabras para ti, Sasuke" hablo la chica seriamente.

"¿me va a regañar porque puso a tu hermanito en peligro?" hablo Sasuke con arrogancia.

" _Itachi-san, ¿quería que tu hermano se trasformara en esto?"_ pensó la rubia tristemente "si, pensaba regañarte pero no porque fue contra mi hermano, lo hago por tu bien" hablo Alexis dando un suspiro algo decepcionado.

"¿no te comporte como mi madre?" salto Sasuke enfurecido.

"tu madre no desearía que fuera así" miro la rubia seriamente.

"¿y tú como sabes? Ni siquiera la conoces" hablo el Uchiha mirando con odio.

"Ella era Mikoto Uchiha era mi madrina" se quedó mudo Sasuke al saber la verdad "conocía a tu madre, es la mejor amiga de mi madre tanto que hizo que fuera mi madrina, pasaba mucho jugaba en tu casa junto con Itachi-san" hablo Alexis algo más calmada.

"No me pronuncie ese nombre" miro Sasuke con un gran instinto asesino.

" _maldición, quiero decir, quiero decir que el hizo todo eso para salvarle pero no me deja el sello_ " apretó la rubia los dientes con fuerza y a continuación oculta su mirada "si sigue de esa forma te trasformara en la persona que odias, el mato a todos sin dudar y tu hoy as intentado hacer lo mismo" hablo Alexis apretando los puños por la impotencia de no poder decir la verdad.

"Él no es de mi familia, ¿si te quitara a tu familia lo entendería?" hablo Sasuke enojado.

"mi padre fue asesinado por un Uchiha traidor" eso dejo a cuadro a Sasuke "¿me vez como loca intentando buscar venganza?, ¿me vez mirando a los Uchihas u otro clan como si fuera escoria?" esa pregunta hicieron que Sasuke mirara al suelo tristemente.

"¿es que no desea muerto a ese ser?" preguntó el Uchiha aun sin creer lo que estaba escuchado.

" **Si** " dijo Alexis haciendo que por un momento que sus ojos se volvieran rojos asustando levemente al Uchiha "pero no me convertiré como el, no pienso sacrificar lo que me queda, voy hacerme fuerte para proteger lo que me queda y los que serán en el futuro y algún día venceré a ese ser y si necesito ayuda para vencerlo lo aceptare y lo llevare ante la justicia para que page por su crimen" hablo la Uzumaki con total seriedad "ese es el camino que decidí gracias a que no ignore a las personas que son importante para mí" sonrió Alexis con la marca Uzumaki "si quiere saber más de tus padres, felizmente te lo diré y espero que no elija el camino que pensaba tomar" dijo Alexis que se fue dejando solo al chico.

Pensaron Kakashi y Alexis que con esos bastaría pero no fue así debido a que los 4 del sonido aparecieron atacando a Sasuke y así convenciéndolo de que se uniera.

Continuara…..

* * *

respuesta a los reviews

 **OTAKUFire** :aquí tiene algo de NaruHina y aquí se ve que Sasuke ara lo mismo que en el manga y Yoshimi se encuentra bien y sobre Alexis y Sebasu se explicara mas adelante.

 **Zafir09** : gracias y espero que te guste este capítulo (sobre el momento Naruhina y la broma de Alexis y los demás) y no te preocupes en el próximo se verá el castigo de Alexis sobre el exlíder del clan hyuuga

 **NarutoxD** gracias y claro que seguiré con el camino del autor XD

 **Mvp187hx** No, no conozco aunque lo he investigado y se trata de un juego y mire que es el Gaster Blaster pero nada ¿podría describir que es? Me llamo la atención.

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y espero que este te guste.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** gracias por la sugerencia pero para eso está el clan que apareció en Kirin (lo explicare mas adelante) y sobre el estilo de pelea no es mala idea veré que puedo hacer.

Sobre Alexis se verá más adelante porque esos cambios y diré solo que no es por Kurama.

PD: maldición me acabo de enganchar la serie de My Hero academia y soy fan de DekuxOchaco XD


	38. Chapter 37

Capítulo 37

* * *

Después de que Alexis terminara de hablar con Sasuke fue a la mansión Uzumaki, allí se encontraba Sebasu sentado en el pasillo mirando el entrenamiento de taijutsu de Naruto y Naruko.

"¿podemos hablar?" pregunto Alexis seriamente.

"Si" mira a Yoshimi que estaba meditando sobre una roca en su forma humana "recuerda que el taijutsu de Naruto es tan veloz como el viento y tan afilado como un cuchillo" explico el hyuuga entregando un cuaderno.

"Ok, no sabía que estaba enseñando el antiguo taijutsu Uzumaki" miro por encima la zorrita el cuaderno.

"no fue fácil encontrarlo, por eso será difícil de aprender por eso ayúdalo" hablo Sebasu seriamente.

Alexis y Sebasu entraron en la mansión y fueron a la sala de estar, allí la Uzumaki activo los sellos de silencio y de bloqueo de vista.

"¿ocurre algo?" pregunto Sebasu aun con el pelo blanquecido.

"tengo la tercera llave" dijo Alexis sacando una llave que tenía forma extraña y de dos colores la mitad blanca y la otra negra.

"Ya veo, en la forma parece el circulo de Ying Yang" miro fijamente el chico "¿Dónde estaba?" preguntó el hyuuga con curiosidad.

"era el chakra de Tales y Kurama por separados" respondió Alexis algo mosqueada por no darse cuenta antes.

"tiene sentido al estar separado en Ying y Yang, ¿lo utilizamos?" preguntó el chico seriamente.

"¿está seguro? Aún está débil" miro la rubia preocupada.

" _pienso lo mismo, Dattabane_ " hablo Kushina preocupada.

"no te preocupéis, mi cuerpo está recuperado completamente y reuní un poco de chakra no creo que pase nada malo, cuando la primera llave fue porque utilice la técnica de Kushina, la segunda era porque utiliza mi reserva de chakra sin saberlo, no creo que la tercera pase nada si no hacemos nada raro" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"entonces vamos ir al paisaje mental" hablo Alexis aun preocupada pero lo ocultaba.

"Ok" dijo Sebasu sentándose para meditar.

Alexis hizo lo mismo y chocaron puños, al hacerlo entraron en el paisaje de flores, donde estaba la pelirroja esperando a sus dos invitados.

"Hace tiempo que no estamos en este lugar" hablo Alexis mirando el árbol de Sakura que estaba levemente inclinado confundiendo levemente a la rubia.

"jeje está un poco inclinado cuando lo derribe, Dattabane" se avergonzó un Kushina un poco.

"si fue difícil en volver a poner en su lugar" suspiro Sebasu cuando vio el árbol en el suelo en aquella ocasión.

"ya vamos, vinisteis a entregar la tercera llave, Dattabane" intento Kushina cambiar de tema.

Alexis saco la llave que fue directo al tobillo derecho provocando que la cadena que tenía desapareciera, Kushina no sentía nada raro, cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

"puedo sentir mi chakra" murmuro Kushina a si misma llamando la atención de los dos jóvenes.

En el mundo real, Alexis se levantó de golpe, su madre había dicho que volviera para comprobar una cosa, al mirar a Sebasu vio que se transformó en Kushina tranquilamente mientras empezaba a emitir chakra que claramente era de su madre.

" _se nota que fue un ex jinchuriki de Kurama, sus niveles de chakra son grandes_ " miro Alexis al notar que era más grande que la suyas.

"como voy a disfrutar de esto, Dattabane" dijo crujir los nudillos indicando que pensaba hacer algunas cosas.

" _Kushina noto que poco a poco tu chakra se gasta_ " hablo Sebasu en la mente de la pelirroja.

"Tiene razón, en vez de gastar el chakra de Sebasu-san gasto la mía, eso significa que podemos pelear por separados" apretó Kushina los puños feliz de no depender de alguien para luchar.

"entonces utilizareis el truco del Kage Bushin" hablo Alexis meditando "aunque ya tenga tu chakra el cuerpo sigue siendo el de un clon que se disipara con un golpe, deberíamos utilizar como recuso de última hora" hablo la rubia seriamente.

"Alexis-san" hablo Kushina tranquilamente incomodando de repente a su hija "vamos mañana a visitar cierto hyuuga" sonrió de forma diabólica haciendo que sus pelo se dividiera en nueve colas.

"con mucho gusto mama" respondió Alexis sonriendo de la misma forma.

" _me alegro no ser el centro de su ira_ " pensó Sebasu levemente asustado.

A la mañana siguiente en un lugar, en el centro de interrogatorio y torturas, Ibiki y Anko intentaba sacar información a Hideki, pero era un duro hueso de roer ese viejo hyuuga, cuando Ibiki y Anko pensaron utilizar las torturas y venenos apareció Kushina y Alexis.

"déjalo a nosotras, ese vejestorio va soltar hasta la última palabras, Dattabane" dijo Kushina entrando en modo habanero sangrienta.

"no recomiendo que nos veáis" sonrió Alexis de forma angelical asustando levemente a los dos jounnin.

Entraron las dos chicas, al entrar vieron al hyuuga que fue tratado duramente para sacar información sin llegar a herirlo, cuando el anciano vieron a las dos mujeres abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

"Kushina, ¿Cómo puede estar viva?" pregunto Hideki si estaba viendo una ilusión.

"eso es lo de menos, te avise que si pusiera una mano en mi alumno te rompería la cara aunque tuviera que volver de entre los muertos, pero…" se ve como un chakra rojo envuelve a la pelirroja sorprendiendo a todo el mundo "no solo intentaste matar a mi alumno, te atreviste en poner una mano en mi hija menor" se vio como las uñas crecía y sus ojos se rasguño y se volvieron rojos "una simple golpiza no recibirá" hablo Kushina con una voz siniestra.

"Tales ese es el chakra de Kurama" murmuro Alexis sorprendida.

" **recuerda que ella tubo al biju completo dentro de ella, por lo tanto algo de nuestro chakra se quedó dentro de ella, no podrá sacar colas pero tiene suficiente para aumentar su fuerza y destreza** " explico Tales murmurando para que solo la rubia lo escuchara.

"Alexis-san, ¿me echa una mano?" preguntó Kushina aun consciente demostrando que con eso no iba a perder el control y saco su Kongō Fūsa.

"Si, Oka-san" hablo Alexis sonriendo dando una imagen aterradora y más con su Kongō Fūsa no jigoku

Afuera, Ibiki intentaba convencer a Anko que no mirara por su seguridad mental, la mujer serpiente no tenía miedo, era ex discípula de Orochimaru, por lo cual no había nada que le asustaba, al mirar levemente por la puerta y ver lo que hacia las dos Uzumakis con el viejo hyuuga, cerró la puerta completamente blanca.

"Te avise" hablo Ibiki que le entrego una bolsa a la peli morada.

"arme recodar que si vuelvo a mirar que al menos tenga el estómago vacío" dijo Anko ante de vomitar en la bolsa.

"termine, Dattabayo" hablo Kushina saliendo de la sala sola con los puños levemente manchados de sangre, demostrando que había utilizado para hacer hablar al viejo aparte de las cadenas que también estaba manchado de sangre.

"¿Qué descubriste?" pregunto Ibiki al ver que Anko aún estaba blanca por haber mirado antes.

"descubrimos que fue el quien dio los datos para que Yagura-san pusieran en el bingo a mi hija y que planearon separar a Sebasu y Alexis al mismo tiempo para así acabar con ellos y obtener sus objetivos" hablo Kushina levemente mosqueada.

"¿Cuáles eran?" hablo Anko recuperándose un poco.

"era para conseguir a mi hijo(Kyuubi) y separar de la ex heredera, Dattabane" murmuro Kushina transformándose en la habanera sangrienta.

"algo no cuadra" murmuro Ibiki llamando la atención de las dos mujeres y haciendo que Kushina volviera a la normalidad.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Anko confundida.

"En caso de Yagura se entiende el objetivo de capturar a Naruto-san por tener el nueve colas, pero no entiendo a Hideki en separar a Naruto-san de Hinata-san" hablo Ibiki seriamente.

"la presencia de mi hijo ayuda que tenga autoconfianza a Hinata-san, tal vez no le agrado porque no sería capaz de manipularla" respondió la pelirroja seguro de sus palabras.

"Hideki conoce muy bien a su nieta, sabría cómo romper su autoconfianza cuando estuviera a sola con ella, tiene que ser otra cosa, ese movimiento que hizo es muy arriesgado solo para separar a Naruto-san" explico Ibiki pesando cual era la verdad de todo.

"entonces tendré que volver con mi hija y sacar sus verdadera intenciones, Dattabane" cruzo puño la Uzumaki seriamente.

Justo en ese momento todo el lugar se eleve su temperatura pareciendo que estuviera en el infierno, sin perder tiempo los tres fueron a la habitación que se encontraba Alexis y Hideki. Al entrar se quedaron en shock, Alexis tenía el cabello negro y no rubio pero eso no era la sorpresa, era que Hideki en el aire estaba carbonizado y encadenado en sus extremidades con el Kongō Fūsa no jigoku, provocando que lo quemara tanto físicamente como espiritual y para que nadie lo escuchara gritar utilizo una cadena al cuello para quemar sus cuerda vocales, sin decir nada más Alexis de un movimiento de manos, arranco las extremidades de Hideki con sus cadenas que se carbonizaron al separarse indicando que solo era cenizas lo que quedaba de ese hombre, el resto del cuerpo al caer al suelo también se convirtió en ceniza y la cabeza rodo hasta el pie de la chica que sin dudar lo piso transformando en polvo.

"e...eso ha sido" murmuro Anko que estaba más blanca que podía competir con Orochimaru.

"eso no ha sido normal" hablo Ibiki asustado pero lo ocultaba.

"¿Por qué salió Eiko?" murmuro Kushina conociendo la verdad gracias a Sebasu.

" _no sé pero_ _es como si las dos estuvieran de acuerdo_ " hablo Sebasu seriamente.

" **hace falta siglos para desafiarme, humano** " murmuro Eiko que estaba de espalda a los tres que estaba en la entrada de la habitación.

De repente la temperatura volvió a subir en la habitación, haciendo que aparecieran llamas negras en todos los lugares, las tres personas se pusieron en guardia, cuando Alexis miro de reojo hacia ellos se vio que tenía la pupila roja.

" **interesante veo que tengo visita** " giro Eiko para estar cara a cara con Kushina y el resto, pero al hacerlo apareció Sebasu con el senjustu delante de ella sorprendiéndola.

"Senzo no ken (puño ancestral)" golpeo Sebasu en el tórax de la chica con tal fuerza provoco que el suelo y la pareces de la habitación se agrietaran enormemente por la onda expansiva y se levantara una cortina de polvo.

Al disipar se podía ver que la pelinegra había bloqueado el ataque con una mano en el último segundo, mientras Sebasu apretaba fuertemente los dientes al sentir que todo su puño y antebrazo estaba rojo por las quemaduras.

" **¿sabes?, eres mi favorito hyuuga, no como ese ser inferior que no tiene ni honor, algo que tu si tiene, aparte siempre consigue derivarme antes de manifestarme por completo, pero esta vez estoy al completo ¿Qué aras?** " murmuro Eiko solo para que el hyuuga lo escuchara, mientras Sebasu estaba dando suspiro para calmar el dolor.

"perdona Eiko-san pero ¿Quién dijo que termine de golpear?" de repente Sebasu dio un grito y su brazo se volvió levemente más musculoso que el otro y aun siendo agarrado por la chica golpeo en el estómago mandarla contra la pared, sin embargo Sebasu pudo ver como todo los hueso de su brazo se agrietaban por el sobreesfuerzo.

" _¡Sebasu tu brazo!_ " grito Kushina al ver como acabo el brazo del chico.

"estoy bien, estoy bien" murmuro Sebasu a sí mismo " _la protección no sirve de nada si ella está despierta por completo_ " miro como su brazo tenia quemadura de segundo y de primer grado.

"¿Dónde está Kushina-san?" pregunto Anko al ver que no estaba la pelirroja.

"estoy aquí, Dattabane" dijo Kushina detrás de los dos ninjas de interrogatorio " _menos mal que Sebasu-san pudo hacer un clon de agua y así poder manifestarme_ " pensó la pelirroja preocupada de que descubriera la verdad.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" pregunto Tsunade apareciendo por la puerta y viendo como quedo el lugar.

"Tsunade-sama" hablaron los presentes cortésmente por temor de hacer enojar a la quinta, mientras Tsunade vio el brazo del chico y el estado de Alexis y se imaginó que paso.

"vale, todo lo que ha ocurrido será un secreto de rango SS, ¿entendido?" todos afirmados asustado al ver como levantaba el puño la rubia mayor en forma de amenaza "Kushina, Sebasu y Alexis venís a mi oficina ahora" ordeno el Hokage seriamente.

Al llegar a la oficina, Tsunade empezó a curar el brazo de Sebasu, mientras Kushina intentaba despertar a su hija.

"termine" dijo la quinta que empezó a vendar el brazo "he podido curar tus huesos y he tratado tus quemaduras, te recomiendo evitar el contacto con el sol durante una semana como minino, además de poner algunas pomadas para quemaduras" empezó Tsunade a escribir el tratamiento y le da la hoja a Sebasu.

"gracias y no hace falta decir que paso, ¿verdad?" hablo Sebasu seriamente aunque en el fondo estaba asustado por la ira de la rubia mayor.

"ese vejestorio dijo algo que provoco que Alexis se enojara, no es difícil de adivinar" suspiro Tsunade cuando escucha un pequeño grito y ve a Alexis colgada en el techo como un gato asustado "¿Kushina que le dijiste?" pregunto Tsuande con una gota en la cabeza.

"Secreto de madre" sonrió Kushina con orgullo, mientras Alexis miraba enojada a su madre.

"pero es una sorpresa ver Kushina y Sebasu al mismo tiempo y sin problemas" miro la Hokage a los nombrado.

"Es porque ya tengo la tercera llave y se me permite utilizar mi chakra y no el de Sebasu-san, Dattabayo" salto Kushina enérgicamente.

"eso ayuda mucho, porque Sebasu-san esta corto de chakra" miro Tsunade el pelo de Sebasu que estaba algo azulado indicando que había recuperado algo de chakra.

"si por eso tuve que utilizar el Senzo no ken (puño ancestral) que es una técnica de puro físico" apretó levemente el puño que utilizo.

"Y por eso se quebró tu brazo, ¿verdad?" dijo la quinta seriamente a Sebasu, haciendo que Alexis mirara a un lado triste en saber que en parte era culpa de ella.

Cuando Alexis disponía a disculparse alguien llamo a la puerta y al tener permiso de entrar resulto ser Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama, misión completa pero en mitad del camino nos encontramos con los ninjas del sonido, dos de mi compañero resultados heridos, por lo la seguridad de mis compañero no pude seguir los pasos del enemigo" hablo Shizune cortésmente.

"Ya veo, esos eran lo que escoltaba a Sasuke" murmuro Tsunde seriamente.

"¿Qué pasa con Sasuke?" hablo Alexis preocupada.

"Sasuke se fue de la villa, fue engañado por Orochimaru" explico la Quinta seriamente.

"Debemos ir" se levantó Alexis cuando siente una punzada de dolor en el estómago.

"el golpe de Sebasu no es para tomarlo a broma, te quedareis aquí los dos" ordeno Tsunade seriamente, cuando alguien toca la puerta.

En la entrada se podía ver al grupo de gennin formado por Naruto y Yoshimi, Kiba, Choujin y Neji, guiado por Shikamaru listo para salir, pero se pararon al llegar a Sakura y había pedido a Naruto que trajea a Sasuke por lo que el rubio prometió traerlo de vuelta y todo dicho se fue dejando a la peli rosa sola.

El grupo de persecución de Konoha había encontrado la pista gracias a Yoshimi, provocando que Akamaru sintiera celos, por suerte la zorrita ignoro al perro y empezado la persecución, cuando encontrado a sus contrincantes y disponía a actuar, fueron atrapados por una técnica de Jirobo.

En Konoha se veía como Naruko y Karin salido de la oficina de la Hokage y las dos suspiraron aunque cada una por distinta razones, una estaba triste mientras la otra estaba agotada.

El grupo de Naruto había conseguido salir de la trampa gracias a Choujin, pero este decidió luchar contra Jirobo utilizando las pastillas de color. Ante la decisión de su amigo el grupo de Naruto siguió adelante dejándolo atrás, pero no sería el único ya que más adelante Neji se quedaría atrás para pelear contra Kidoumaru y así el grupo siguió quedando a Naruto y Yoshimi solos, ya que Kiba se enfrentó a Unko y Sakon , mientras Shikamaru toco luchar contra Takuya

Pero cuando Naruto pensaba que ya tenía bajo control intervino Kimimaro en la trayectoria del rubio sorprendiendo al Uzumaki y a Yoshimi.

En Konoha se podía ver como Hinata, Hanabi y su padre tenía una conversación ya que Sebasu estaba tardando mucho en llegar a la reunión que tenía planeado.

"One-chan que suerte tiene, ya que estará rodeados de buenos hombres" se ve como su padre le mira algo enojado "ya que te enseñaran muchas cosas para ser más fuertes- dijo rápido para que su padre no le diera un sermón

"Hanabi solo seré entrenado por nuestro ni-san y Alexis-san además yo no seré el único que entrene, también entrenara Naruto-kun" dijo eso ultimo un poco colorada

"Hinata, te dejo ir porque está tu hermano, ya que Jiraiya-sama no es de confiar, sobre cierto asunto" hablo Hiashi con un tono que cualquiera se asusta.

"Bueno según ni-san, normalmente solo persiguen chicas de cierta edad y yo no estoy en ese rango" hablo Hinata confundida " _pobre Alexis-san lo que tendrá que soportar_ " pensó la peli azul preocupada por la Uzumaki mayor.

"Hija, me dijiste que el viaje durara un año y medio para poder entrar en el examen chunnin, ¿Verdad?" afirma la heredera del clan "entonces tengo que decirte que en ese tiempo tu cuerpo va a empezar a cambiar y me refiero a cierta partes que a él le gusta mucho" dijo eso ultimo algo preocupado "ya que esos cambio es de familia" termino haciendo que Hinata empezara a ponerse nerviosa

"Me alegro que mi hermano y Alexis-san venga conmigo" hablo Hinata asustada lo que podría pasar en ese año.

"Creo que mi one-chan se va a entrenar" dijo con tono picaron pero ve como su padre lo mira con mala uva" me refiero a entrenamiento papa" hablo Hanabi detrás de Hinata.

Mientras en la frontera de Konoha, las peleas estaban a punto de finalizar ya que Choujin con la pastilla roja obtuvo el chakra suficiente para acabar con Jironbo con un solo golpe, no soporto que se metiera con su mejor amigo pero el efecto de la pastilla dejo cercano a la muerte.

En el caso de Kiba, descubrió los puntos débiles de Unko y Sakon pero cuando lo supo ya estaba herido de gravedad, además de que Akamaru estaba herido e inconsciente por lo que solo pudo huir.

Shikamaru con su inteligencia había engañado a Takuya para que se pusiera delante de él y así poder utilizar sus técnicas de sombra, pero la chica con el sello del nivel dos estaba soportando a base de fuerza bruta.

Con Naruto utilizo la técnica de clonación para derrotar a Kimimaro sin embargo no fue suficiente para derrotarlo.

"Utiliza sus huesos para atacar" murmuro Naruto al recibir los recuerdos de los clones vencidos.

"conozco esa habilidad, es del clan Kaguya" hablo Yoshimi que ataco con su 5 colas a Kimimaro pero el enemigo saco un hueso de la nada arañando levemente en la mejilla de la zorrita haciéndola retroceder.

"parece que aún hay gente que recuerda mi clan" señalo el ninja del sonido a la zorrita "pero ahora es mi única habilidad" dijo sacando un hueso afilado del hombro y lo utiliza como arma.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Naruto creando más clones y atacando a su enemigo.

"el clan Kaguya se enfrentó solo contra la villa de Kirigakure y como resultado fueron masacrados" explico la zorrita que lanzo una bola de fuego.

"sí, soy el único superviviente de ese enfrentamiento" esquivo Kimimaro la técnica e intento cortar a Yoshimi pero un clon de Naruto interviene recibiendo el ataque y protegiendo a la pequeña.

"eso significa que tiene mucha experiencia en combate reales, mientras nosotros acabamos de empezar, Dattabayo" tres clones de Naruto se lanzaron pero fueron neutralizados con facilidad.

"tiene razón nos supera en experiencia pero hay algo raro" dijo Yoshimi que se colocó detrás del enemigo y agarro con sus colas pero la soltó al sentir que era atravesado por huesos "eran un clan que amaba luchar, el asesinato y la masacre, no siento esa forma en ti" hablo la zorrita tocando sus colas con lágrimas de cocodrilos.

"si, nunca entendí a mi clan, yo solo le ayudaba porque me necesitaban" hablo el peliblanco tranquilamente.

"Naruto-san ¿descubriste algo?" dijo Yoshimi colocándose a su lado y murmurando para que no lo escuchara.

"sus defensa es sorprendente y tu tiempo de reacción es buena, si queremos ganar tenemos que aumentar nuestra velocidad lo máximo que podamos" dijo Naruto seriamente.

"a la orden" Yoshimi saco sus nueves colas.

Justo cuando Naruto disponía a pedir ayuda al zorro, Sasuke salió del barril, el rubio disponía seguirlo pero apareció Kimimaro para matarlo sorprendiendo a Naruto y aYoshimi que no esperaba ese movimiento, pero apareció Lee salvando al rubio y prometiendo que ganaría a su enemigo para que siguiera al Uchiha.

En el caso de Neji, la pelea fue dura para el hyuuga ya que Kidoumaru descubrió el punto débil del byakugan utilizando ataque que ponía a prueba la técnica ocular del hyuuga, sin más Neji hizo un gran esfuerzo recibiendo un golpe en una zona vital para poder atacar y lanzo un juuken por la telaraña de su enemigo que le dio pero para sorpresa de Neji pudo ver a pocos metros una flecha que apuntaba a su cabeza, el chico se limitó a cerrar los ojos sonriendo confundiendo a su enemigo.

"no te moviste porque me viste llegar" hablo Sebasu mosqueado mientras tenia agarrado la flecha que estaba por un milímetro en la frente de Neji.

"si, aun me queda algo de fuerza pero eso llevaría a sobrepasar mi limite" dijo Neji antes de escuchar sangre.

"Neji descansa yo me ocupo de ese tipo" dijo Sebasu activando el byakugan y el senjutsu.

"No creas que me vencerás, sé el secreto del byakugan" hablo Kidoumaru escondiéndose entre la maleza.

"¿y? parece que no me conoces lo suficiente" respondió Sebasu que con rabia lanzo la flecha contra Kidomaru.

Este pudo ver como la flecha estaba a milímetros de su frente y lo esquivo por los pelos.

" _ese hyuuga tiene un rango mayor parece que con la edad aumenta su radio de visión_ " pensó Kidoumaru seriamente y empezó a preparar sus trampas.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando aparecieron centenares de kunai pero para sorpresa de Kidomaru el hyuuga solo se limitó a dar dos pasos lo suficientes para esquivar todos incluso la que había apuntado en su punto ciego.

"Menudo idiota, se nota que solo se ha metido con un novato" suspiro Sebasu antes de desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

"¡¿qué?!" miro sorprendido el ninja del sonido.

"¿sabes que está en mi rango de visión?" Murmuro Sebasu en el oído de Kidoumaru asustándolo "Hakke Hyaku Nijūhachi Shō(Ocho Trigramas Ciento Veintiocho Palmas)" golpeo el hyuuga tan rápido que no le dio Kidoumaru en activar su habilidad para defenderse y cayó al suelo derrotado.

"¿co..como sabía dónde estaba? Me asegure en estar fuera del byakugan" hablaba Kidoumaru desactivando el sello de nivel dos.

"pues lo siento, pero estaba dentro de mi radio de visión que es un kilómetro, aun así utilice el senjutsu para dar tu paralelo" dio Sebasu la espalda a su enemigo "te diré algo, Neji te hubiera ganado, solo que no quería que se arriesgara tanto" mira de reojo a su enemigo "porque el golpe que más daño te a echo fue hecho por el" se va dejando a Kidomaru que murió a los pocos segundos.

Mientras en otro lugar se podía ver como Kiba fue salvado por Kanguro, de igual modo a Shikamaru que fue rescatarlo por Temari, en el caso de Lee fue ayudado por Gaara y por suerte del destino Kimimaru murió de su enfermedad antes de dar el golpe de gracia a Gaara.

En el valle del fin

Continuara.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **NJMC91** : si, Sasuke siempre me pareció eso, alguien que solo piensa en sí mismo y que otros están felices de la vida cuando hay gente que pasa peores cosas y son capaces de seguir adelante, sobre Kurama pienso que es más por orgullo que otra cosa haciendo que actué algo tsudere XD.

La relación de Hinata y Naruto lo pienso desarrollar ya mismo y no te preocupes no será algo negativo….., (mientras que no intervenga Alexis estará bien, espero que Sebasu lo vigile)

Naruko versión chibi XD me sacaste una risa con eso XD.

 **OTAKUFire** : creo que en el viaje empezara a ver a Hinata de otra forma, ¿Cómo? La so sabréis en el próximo capítulo XD.

 **mvp187hx** : Ok, gracias por la información y la idea es buena aunque no estoy seguro de poder utilizarlo, vere si puedo ponerlo en la segunda parte.

 **CCSakuraforever** gracias y espera el combate será completamente diferente.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : gracias pero ya tengo pensado el primer paso y es saber que no está enamorada de Sakura, esa escena será después de la partida, aunque la escena que me ha dicho podría utilizarlo para más adelante.

sobre Isobu será de forma permanente aunque no saldrá tanto como Kurama y la habilidad del espejo no sé si es por el biju o por

 **Zafir09:** gracias y corregido (fue amenazado por Tsunade, Kushina y Alexis para que lo corrigiera)

 **Shadow Noir Wing** : gracias y si a veces se me escapa algún pequeño fallito y espero que te guste como ha actuado Alexis/Eiko con el ex líder hyuuga , más adelante diré porque la Uzumaki permitió que saliera Eiko.

Y si me comentaste, cuando llegue a esa parte de la historia mirare y veré si es posible incluirlo, por ahora solo quiero llegar en la parte que explicara quien es Eiko y porque Sebasu y Itachi aun teniendo sospecha quien era Alexis realmente aun siguieron a su lado.


	39. Chapter 38

Capitulo 38

* * *

En el valle del fin.

Naruto junto con Yoshimi llegaron y se colocaron en la cabeza de estatua del primer Hokage, mientras Sasuke estaba el de Madara.

"¡Sasuke!" grito Naruto esperando que su compañero dejara de caminar, para ver que se paró unos segundo para después seguir su camino "¡vas a escapar de mí!" volvió a gritar el Uzumaki.

Al girar Sasuke se vio que un ojo era negro con el iris amarillo, mientras en ese lado de la cara tenia marcas negras.

"¿Qué hay? Imbécil, ahora eres tú" dijo Sasuke seriamente.

" _no pude hacerlo, no pude detener a Sasuke, seguro que el único que puede detenerlo, el único que puede salvarlo, eres tu Naruto, solo tú"_ recordó Naruto las palabras de Sakura antes de salir de la villa y de la promesa de traerlo de vuelta.

"Ya le dije a Sakura, no os metáis en mis asuntos" miro Naruto sorprendido "¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué pone esa cara?" sonrió de forma maléfica.

Naruto apretó los puños, recordó todo lo que paso el equipo 7 juntos, tanto en los entrenamientos como en las misiones.

"¿Por qué?" murmuro Naruto "¿Por qué Sasuke?" miro tristemente a su compañero "¿Por qué te volviste así?, ¿Por qué?" se vio que lo último el Uchiha lo escucho.

"¿Por qué te importa por el motivo por el que soy así?" pregunto Sasuke seriamente "nadie, no importa quién puede decirme lo que debo hacer, tengo mi propio camino" se puede ver como Naruto empieza a enojarse "te lo diré claramente, no volveré a jugar con vosotros, chiquillos de Konoha, vete a casa" dijo el Uchiha sinceramente.

"Choujin, Kiba, Shikamaru y Lee, todos ellos han arriesgado sus vidas para seguirte" grito Naruto enojado.

"bien por ellos" hablo Sasuke sin importarle a ellos y dio la vuelta para irse.

Pero Sasuke noto una sombra en el suelo y al girar vio a Naruto que salto desde la otra punta de la estatua.

"¡¿Qué cojones está diciendo sobre tus compañeros de Konoha?!" salto encima de Sasuke tumbándolo y acto seguido le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Sasuke solo limito a escupir en la cara de Naruto.

"¿estar con esos compañeros me aran más fuerte?" preguntó el Uchiha , haciendo que Naruto se enojara y agarra la camiseta para estar cara a cara "me voy con Orochimaru"

"¡Orochimaru fue quien mato el tercero e intento destruir Konoha, él no te dará poder gratis, solo quiere tu cuerpo, puede que no vuelva nunca!" grito Naruto completamente enojado.

"no me importa si cumplo con mi objetivo, si te mete en mi camino, no me dejas elección" agarro Sasuke el chaleco del Uzumaki.

"te traeré de vuelta aunque sea por la fuerza" respondió Naruto con confianza.

"si miro hacia atrás, aquella vez nos interrumpieron" recordó Sasuke la batalla en el tejado del hospital.

"esa no es la batalla que yo quería, incluso ahora…" apretó Naruto los diente con rabia.

"¿Por qué debería preocuparme por eso?" Dijo Sasuke sin darle mucha importancia.

De repente Naruto sintió como el agarre de Sasuke era superior al suyo y lo levanto en el aire, al soltarlo le dio un puñetazo en el tórax que lo mando contra el lago con fuerza.

" _¿Qué es este poder? Me viene en el interior_ " desaparece la marca de la cara y el ojo vuelve a la normalidad "kukuku, así que este es el poder que hablaba Orochimaru, se está sincronizando con mi cuerpo" empezó a sonreír oscuramente " _si consigo liberar de todo el sello, me pregunto cuanto poder podre conseguir_ " pensó Sasuke aun sonriendo.

De repente el Uchiha sintió que alguien agarraba su cuello desde atrás y lo levantaba con fuerza en el aire, al mirar vio que era Yoshimi con sus 5 colas sacadas.

"preguntaste si con tus compañero podría ser fuerte" dijo la zorrita ocultando su mirara "la respuesta es un sí" Sasuke miro de reojo intentando soltarse sin éxito " Naruto-san estaba solo y por eso era el último de la clase" se ve como Yoshimi aprieta más el agarre incomodando un poco al Uchiha y toca el sello haciendo gruñir molesta " pero cuando empezó a tener amigos y compañero empezó a hacerse más fuerte, tanto que te sentiste inferior, ¿verdad?" miro la zorrita oscuramente con los ojos rojos como el kyuubi asustando al Uchiha "la diferencia de ti que tenía compañero desde un principio es que tú lo veía como un estorbo, mientras él lo ve como igual, ¡esa es la diferencia!, ¡cobarde!" grito Yoshimi que lo lanzo contra el lago con más fuerza con lo que le hicieron con Naruto.

Sasuke salió a la superficie adolorido, pensó que la zorrita no era una amenaza por su tamaño y edad, un gran error de su parte, con rabia miro para ver que tenía su puño a unos centímetros antes de recibirlo y lanzarlo por los aires.

"¿Qué pasa?, no eres gran cosa sin arrebatar el poder de la naturaleza, ladrón" gruño Yoshimi enojada.

"¿ladrón?" miro Sasuke confundido.

"Ese poder o sello absorbe el poder de la naturaleza y lo contamina con la esencia de esa serpiente, es como beber agua y sin darte cuenta le añade una droga adictiva, mientras más lo beba más adicta te hace y para colmo utiliza en contra de la madre naturaleza" miro la zorrita más enojada todavía.

"si soy ladrón, ¿Qué son Sebasu y Alexis?" pregunto Sasuke al recodar que el senjutsu era energía de la naturaleza.

"¡No insultes a ellos!, ellos tuvieron permiso de la madre naturaleza, no como tú, por eso os transformáis de esa forma monstruosa demostrando el enojo de la naturaleza" gruño y se lanzó al ataque.

En el fondo del lago, Naruto estaba semiinconsciente, cuando escucho una voz en su subconsciente.

" _ **Naruto-san**_ " hablo Isobu algo preocupado " _ **Naruto-san despierta, aunque no te ahogue, Yoshimi-san está peleando sola**_ " ante el comentario Naruto abrió los ojos en shock.

" _tengo que ir_ " nota Naruto que está en una burbuja _"¿Cómo estoy aquí?"_ miro Naruto confundido.

" _ **Lo hice con mi chakra,**_ _ **puede que al tener afinidad al agua**_ **,** _ **hace que pueda ayudarte y pueda utilizar mis habilidades que es manipulación del agua sin restringió**_ " hablo la tortuga tranquilamente.

"¡Cool!" hablo Naruto sin problema en la burbuja "espera, tengo que salir antes de que Yoshimi salga herida" miro Naruto cuando toca la burbuja y se rompe.

Mientras tanto, Yoshimi y Sasuke peleaban, la pequeña zorrita no tenía problema que Sasuke utilizara el sharingan, Sebasu le había enseñado un estilo que era imposible leer para un sharingan de dos aspa, aun así Yoshimi preocupaba que evolucionara al de tres, entonces ella tendría que ir a tope, significando que tenía que ir a matar y ella no quería llegar a eso.

"¿vas a cambiar de idea? Naruto-san te ve como tu mejor amigo" intento Yoshimi golpear pero Sasuke lo esquiva por los pelos levantando una cortina de agua y se da cuenta la pequeña que estaba repitiendo patrones haciendo que el Uchiha fuera capaz de leerlo.

"No, dije que nadie decide sobre mí y él se convirtió en mi mejor amigo" apareció Sasuke con el chidori dispuesta en atravesar a la pequeña y partirla en dos.

" _¿amigo?_ _Los amigos no se matan entre ellos_ " pensó Yoshimi intentando golpear la muñeca de Sasuke con sus colas, cuando las herirás que recibió de Kimimaru la paralizaron " _maldición, la únicas colas que no tengo dañadas son las cuatros restante, no me va a dar tiempo en sacarla y golpear_ " cerro Yoshimi los ojos esperando lo peor.

Cuando estaba a unos milímetros en atravesar a Yoshimi una cadena de chakra rodeo la cintura de la pequeña y lo saco del lugar evitando la tragedia.

Sasuke desactivo la técnica y miro a Naruto que estaba a varios metros, tenía a Yoshimi entre sus brazos.

" _Ahora no hay duda, va en serio_ " ve Naruto como Yoshimi le abraza toda asustada por la experiencia " _ella siempre tenía un plan de respaldo, pero es la primera vez que no tenía nada para protegerse, debe ser la primera vez que siente que va a morir de verdad_ " pensó el Uzumaki preocupado por la pequeña "Yoshi-chan déjame esto a mí" sonrió Naruto, separándola de ella.

"no, tenemos que…" la acaricia la cabeza con ternura a la zorrita.

"No intervenga, es algo que tengo que hacer, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto seriamente.

Yoshimi miro sorprendida y recodo una pequeña conversación de su madre adoptiva.

Flash black

Estaba Yang y Yoshimi tumbado en la hierba, cuando la pequeña miro a su madre confundida, llamando la atención de la mayor.

"mama, ¿hay clases de combates?" pregunto la zorrita confundida "escuche a humanos que había, ¿Qué son?" pregunto Yoshimi confundida.

"Si mi hija, hay clases, la lucha para proteger la vida y la lucha para proteger el orgullo" hablo Yang con amabilidad.

"¿orgullo?" pregunto la pequeña confundida.

"esa clases de lucha, si intervinimos podría conseguir la victoria, pero destruiríamos su orgullo por completo" intento explicar la zorra blanca a la pequeña.

"¿pero es tan importante ese orgullo como para arriesgar la vida?" pregunto Yoshimi sin entender mucho sobre el orgullo.

"dependiendo de la persona, podría significar más que su propia vida, lo entenderás cuando lo vea" hablo el zorro blanco esperando que su pequeña lo entendiera aunque sea un poco.

Fin Flash black

Yoshimi miro preocupada al ver como los dos estaban cara a cara para pelear.

" _es una batalla de orgullo, no intervenga, no intervenga_ " pensaba la zorrita abrazándose a sí misma.

"Naruto, Sabes que si tú y tu rival sois de primera clase, ¿solo podéis leer la mente cuando vuestro puños se cruzan?" dijo seriamente mientras el sello empezaba a expandirse "no hay necesidad de palabras, Naruto eres muy inocente, ¿Cómo puede leerme mi mente?" Sasuke empezó hace sellos a gran velocidad. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)" lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia el Uzumaki.

" _ **Naruto-san**_ " escucho Naruto al biju de tres colas " _ **as el signo del suiton y da un pisotón en el agua y repite esta palabras**_ " el rubio hizo el signo y dio un pisotón delante de él en el lago.

"Suiton: Suijinheki(Elemento Agua: Muro de Agua)" dieron Naruto y la tortuga al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el agua que estaba a los pies del Uzumaki se levantara y protegiera a su ejecutor.

Sasuke al ver que la técnica fue neutralizada corrió a un lado y ejecuto otra técnica.

"Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu(elemento Fuego: Jutsu Llamas del Sabio Fénix)" salieron varias bolas pequeñas de fuego que fue contra su contrincante.

Naruto repitió la acción de escuchar a Isobu y ejecuto otra técnica suiton.

"Suiton: Mizudeppō(Elemento Agua: Pistola de Agua)" disparo varias bolas pequeña de agua que fueron contra las bolas de fuego del Uchiha.

Lo que no espero Naruto es que al apagar el fuego aparecieron shuriken en ellas, obligando al Uzumaki a saltar, al hacerlo Sasuke se puso al dado de Naruto dispuesto a golpearlo en la cara, por mala suerte del Uchiha, el Uzumaki consiguió esquivarlo gracias a una cadena de chakra que salió de su espalda y se agarró a una roca maniobrando en el aire.

" _¿desde cuándo es tan fuerte?"_ pregunto a si mismo Sasuke al notar que tenía problemas en vencer a Naruto.

" _Sasuke sabía que era un tipo solitario, al principio me sentí aliviado al pensar que era igual a mí, quería hablar contigo, pero no me hablaste_ , _podía hacer de todo, además todos estaba contigo y me di cuenta que no éramos tan iguales, decido que fuera mi rival, aspiraba ser como tú, cuando dijiste que quería pelear contra mí en el examen chuunin, estaba feliz, me había reconocido y no he necesitado cruzar puños para entenderlo, pensé que éramos amigos_ " Naruto esquivo un puñetazo de Sasuke e intento devolverlo pero el Uchiha lo agarro.

"al fin te tengo" dijo Sasuke con el chidori en la otra mano.

Cuando estaba a punto de atravesar a Naruto, el Uzumaki agarro fuertemente la mano de Sasuke obligando a soltarlo y deshacer la técnica.

" _¿Qué es este chakra rojo? de dónde saca ese poder"_ pensó Sasuke al sentir y ver como cubría a Naruto. "¿Qué demonios eres?" preguntó el Uchiha confundido antes las emociones que sentía con ese extraño chakra.

"tu amigo, por eso no dejare que vayas con Orochimaru, aunque tenga que romperte los brazos y piernas" sin tiempo al que Sasuke reaccionara Naruto paso al ataque.

Sasuke con su sharingan lo bloqueo, pero la fuerza del ataque era tan fuerte que lo lanzo por la superficie del lago como una piedra, el Uchiha al recuperarse vio que Naruto había saltado, el vio la oportunidad de atacar.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)" lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia el Uzumaki, el rubio solo limito dar un grito y deshacer la bola de fuego sorprendiendo a Sasuke que fue introducido en el fondo del lago por el choque de chakra que libero con el grito _"¿Qué? Solo con su charka_ " pensó sorprendido Sasuke _"¿Qué? demasiado rápido_ " empezó a recibir golpe por todos lados.

De uno de los golpes de Naruto, saco a Sasuke del lago para estamparte contra un muro de roca, antes que el Uchiha callera por la gravedad, fue inmovilizado por el Uzumaki.

"está despierto, si no te romperé como un vasto y te llevare inmovilizado a Konoha" dijo Naruto con las mejillas resaltadas y con los ojos del kyuubi.

Sasuke quedo mudo unos segundos cuando se rio, confundiendo a Naruto.

"cierra la maldita boca" murmuro el Uchiha confundiendo al rubio "¿Qué sabe tú de mí? Tú al principio no tenía nada, de padres y hermanos" empezó a elevar la voz "se sufre por culpa de las uniones, ¡tú no sabes cómo se siente al perderlo!" empujo a Naruto al aprovecharse de que estaba sorprendido por sus palabras.

"Yo acabo de conocer hace poco sobre mi madre y mis hermanas" murmuro Naruto mirando a un lado "pero gracias a eso, descubrí que con Iruka me sentía como un padre" hablo el Uzumaki con normalidad "cuando estoy contigo, se siente como un hermano, lo mismo cuando estoy con Alexi-nechan y Naruko-chan" respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

"¿Por qué?, ¿porque vas tan lejos por mí?" pregunto Sasuke confundido.

"para mi eres unas de las primeras uniones que he tenido, por eso te detendré" miro Naruto seguro de sí mismo.

Sasuke medito las palabras del Uzumaki y se puso la cinta de Konoha, mientras su Sharingan pasaba de dos comas a tres.

"ven Naruto, entonces romperé esa unión" hablo todo serio el Uchiha.

"¿romperlas?, entonces porque te pone la cinta" pregunto Naruto algo confundido.

"porque reconozco que eres fuerte y conoces la soledad, si rompo esta unión seré más fuerte, aunque aún sigue el pie la promesa de que no podrás poner un dedo sobre mi frente" respondió Sasuke seguro de sus palabras.

Sin más los dos empezaron a pelear, Naruto se dio cuenta que Sasuke leía todos sus movimientos, intento utilizar el taijutsu que aprendió de Sebasu, pero le era imposible tocarlo.

"el sharingan de tres aspa" murmuro Yoshimi al ver lo que pasaba "Naruto-san tu taijutsu aún no ha mejorado lo suficiente para vencerlo, como mucho para igualarlo" miro la zorrita preocupada, cuando nota algo raro "¿qué tiene en su espalda?" su mirara se afino y vio una pequeña mancha negra que se parecía a una pelota irregular " !¿pero qué?!" salto Yoshimi sorprendida "eso es una Gudōdama, ¿Por qué Naruto-san lo tiene? Además su tamaño y forma es irregular, como si le costara manifestarse" miro Yoshimi ahora con más interés que preocupación.

Naruto seguía luchando, había recibido algunos golpes, pero gracias al entrenamiento de Naruko fue capaz de soportarlo, cuando recodo ese detalle se le ocurrió una idea.

Sasuke esquivo un puñetazo con algo de dificultar, intentaba contraatacar varias veces pero el rubio reaccionaba rápidamente cerrando sus huecos de defensa, quien lo enseño era muy bueno porque esos movimientos no hacia el Uzumaki antes, tenía que atacar justo cuando hacia su contrincante, cuando disponía hacerlo, de repente una cadena apareció delante de su cara obligando a alejarse del Uzumaki.

"lo sabía, si lucho con mi Kongō Fūsa será más fácil de golpearte, Dattabayo" salto Naruto alegre e intento atacar, cuando ve que Sasuke empieza hacer algunos sellos.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)" lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia el Uzumaki.

Naruto intento protegerse al darse cuenta que le pillo con la defensa baja, cuando sintió que algo detrás suyo salía y se ponía en medio haciendo que la técnica se dividiera en dos.

" _¿Qué es eso?_ " pensaron Naruto y Sasuke al mismo tiempo, cuando la mancha negra termino de formase en una esfera con el tamaño de una pelota de pin pon y se pone detrás del Uzumaki.

"¿eso es mío?" murmuro Naruto confundido y mirando de reojo a la pelotita negra.

" _ **si mocoso, después la tortuga te lo explicara pero no dejes que te distraiga**_ " hablo el Kyuubi bostezando, haciendo que el Uzumaki reaccionara al ver que tenía el puño de Sasuke a centímetros de su cara.

Naruto lo esquivo haciendo una herirá en la mejilla, el Uzumaki no perdió tiempo y contraataco, siguieron así durante unos minutos cuando Naruto se le ocurrió otra idea.

Sasuke pensó en liberar el sello, si tardaba más abría la posibilidad de que vinieran más gente, cerrando así su posibilidades de salir de la villa, cuando de repente apareció una cadena de chakra en el suelo atrapándola y sin tiempo de reaccionar fue arrastrado hacia el Uzumaki que no tardó en darle un puñetazo que lo mando contra el muro.

"kukuku, ni me has herido" dijo Sasuke cuando apareció la marca del sello maldito por todo su cuerpo "ni me ha dolido" empezó su cuerpo a cambiar "eres especial naruto, pero.." se ve que su pelo se volvió más largo y de color gris "yo soy más especial que tu" dijo llegando al sello maldito nivel dos.

"eso no" salto Yoshimi al sentir el poder del sello maldito "ahora supera en poder a Naruto-san, con las habilidades que tiene ahora, Naruto-san no podrá ganar, solo si utiliza la primera cola podría igualarlo o superarlo" murmuro la zorrita preocupada.

Naruto con toda velocidad intento golpearlo, para que algo saliera de la espalda de Sasuke bloqueando su puño.

"¿eso es todo lo que tiene?" pregunto Sasuke con arrogancia.

"No, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto justo cuando una cadena de chakra rodeo al Uchiha y lo atrapo.

Naruto con fuerza agarro su cadena y empezó a girar sobre sí mismo, haciendo que Sasuke actué como una pesa de lanzamiento, al soltar al Uchiha fue a parar contra el pie de la estatua del primer Hokage, Naruto salto y preparo su cadena para neutralizar esa extremidad extra extraña, cuando apareció otra, pareciendo dos alas, provocando que el Uzumaki se quedara indefenso por un segundo, que el Uchiha aprovecho y lanzo al Uzumaki contra la otra estatua lastimando su mano izquierda.

"parece que ya no podrás utilizar esa mano por ahora, sabes que este lugar se llama el valle del fin, la frontera del país, es el lugar perfecto" sonrió Sasuke, mientras Naruto miraba fijamente "si tiene razón, no es hora de hablar, es hora de terminar esto" dijo seriamente el Uchiha.

Los dos empezaron a formar sus técnicas más fuertes y se lanzaron contra su adversario.

"ya no puedo seguir mirando" dijo Yoshimi dispuesto a intervenir, cuando huele algo paralizándola.

Al chocar el rasengan y chidori, al principio estaban pareja cuando de repente empezó a perder el rasengan y fue eliminada por el chidori, Naruto con fuerza araño la cinta de Konoha de Sasuke, mientras este dispuso a atravesar el pecho del Uzumaki, cuando apareció la Gudōdama neutralizando casi por completo el chidori, aun así tenía suficiente para hacer una herida mortal, sin embargo el solo lo golpeo.

Al disipar la polvareda Naruto estaba inconsciente, mientras Sasuke estaba de pie, al caer la cinta vio que tenía un arañazo, eso lo mosqueo, decidió no matarlo por los lazos que tenía pero pensó que debería al menos herirle de tal forma para que no se interpusiera en su camino, cogió un Kunai y disponía a cortarle la mano, cuando de repente alguien agarro su muñeca.

"¿Qué demonio estaba pensando?" miro Alexis con los ojos rojos asustando a Sasuke. "¿no has entendido que ese camino será peor el de tu hermano?" dijo la rubia que con un gesto quito el kunai al Uchiha.

"no tiene derecho a decidir sobre mi" desafío Sasuke a la chica.

"aquí tenemos a un hemo" rodo los ojos la Uzumaki mayor "¿Qué opinas, Izumi Uchiha?" miro detrás de Sasuke, apareció la chica con la respiración acelerada.

"A…Alexis re…recuerda que lle..llevo años sin hacer ejercicio" dijo la chica Uchina intentando respirar por el sobreesfuerzo.

"¿Quién eres? Soy el único Uchiha vivo" intento ir pero una Katana apareció en su cuello.

"quieto Sasuke y escucha por una maldita vez" hablo Alexis enojada.

"Soy Izumi Uchiha" activo su sharingan para que Sasuke supiera que no estaba mintiendo "y voy a decir lo que paso ese día desde mi punto de vista" hablo la chica Uchiha algo triste.

"¿Cómo sobreviviste?,¿hay más como tú?" pregunto Sasuke esperanzado.

"los únicos que está vivo hoy en día es Itachi, el hombre enmascarado, tu y yo" respondió Izumi tranquilamente.

"¿hombre enmascarado?" Pregunto Sasuke en shock al saber que no era el único vivo.

"si, fue…." Intento la chica Uchiha decir cuando una mano apareció por atrás para matarla.

Por suerte de Izumi la cadena de Alexis salieron disparada tan rápida que el enmascarado se tuvo que ser intangible para no recibir daño.

"¿está bien?" pregunto Alexis, mientras la chica se ponía a su lado.

"si, no me espera volver a ver al segundo implicado en la masacre de mi clan" miro la peli castaña enojada.

"¿no fue solo Itachi?" miro Sasuke completamente confundido.

"vamos, por muy genio que sea no puede matar todo el clan el solo" se mofo Alexis levemente.

"¿Qué deberíamos hacer?" pregunto Tobi tranquilamente, dando mala espina a las dos chicas.

" _tenemos a dos niños heridos y agotados, una jounin y un gennin, contra un hombre que no tenemos forma de golpearle, ¿Qué más podría salir mal?_ " pensó Alexis entre nerviosa y preocupada.

"¿hacemos un trato?" Saco Tobi de la nada a Yoshimi inconsciente.

" _porque siempre empeora la cosa cuando dice esa maldita frase_ " pensó Alexis intentando no soltar ningún insulto "¿Qué quieres?" pregunto la Uzumaki con temor.

"primero deja al niño libre esa son una de mis tres peticiones" hablo seriamente el enmascarado.

"Ok" Alexis dejo a Sasuke libre.

"¿Por qué me ayudas?" pregunto Sasuke no muy seguro.

"por el mismo motivo que te dejo Itachi vivo" respondió Tobi seriamente ocultando la verdad.

"si me dejas ahora, después iré por tu cabeza" desafío Sasuke al enmascarado.

"lo sé, pero antes tendrá que matar a Itachi-san, después de todo soy más fuerte, si no ¿Cómo podría mantener a raya a esta chica?" señalo Alexis para después señalar a Izumi.

"mierda" se enojó Sasuke al saber que tenía que ser más fuerte para cumplir con su venganza y se fue dejando a todo el mundo.

"¿Cuáles son las otras dos?" pregunto Alexis aun en guardia.

"pues entregarme a Izumi-san y entregarme el ojo de Shinsui que tiene Danzou en su ojo derecho" hablo el hombre tranquilo sabiendo como iban a reaccionar las chicas.

"¿tiene el ojo de Shinsui-san?" saltaron las dos chicas sorprendidas y cierta rubia empezaba a enojar.

"cuando cumplas esta dos condiciones, entregare a esta pequeña" dijo el enmascarado que empezó a crear un vórtice para irse.

Continuara….

* * *

 **respuesta a los reviews**

 **La tierna Hinata-chan** : gracias y me alegra saber que eres nueva lectora y espero que disfrute de mi historia.

 **2510mari** gracias y espero que este te guste

 **OTAKUFire** aquí lo tiene, aunque tendrá que esperar a la próxima XD

 **NJMC91** si, siempre quise hacer una historia en que Hianta también va de viaje y si yo también pienso que jiraiya va acabar muy mal, sobre las colas de Yoshimi se curaran pero por eso se puso en una situación de peligro

 **CCSakuraforever** aquí está la batalla espero que te gustara.

 **NarutoxD** : lo siento pero, quiero que se vaya para que así Naruto pueda darle una buena paliza mauajajaja., broma aparte, era para que asi Naruto tuviera mas motivo para entrenar.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** no había pensado en eso (sobre lo de hinata) y no te preocupes Sebasu si da miedo cuando se enoja XD

 **Zafir09:** gracias me alegra que te gustara la muerte de ese malnacido y creo que no voy a enseñarlo cambiaria mucho su estilo de combate de Naruto, XD.

PD: estoy súper feliz al saber que mi pareja de bleach se ha hecho canon, felicidades fans de Orihime x Ichigo, aunque no me espere que Renji y Rukia tuviera una niña tan bonita O.O


	40. Chapter 39

Capítulo 39

* * *

Empezó a crear un vórtice para irse.

Alexis activo el senjutsu e intento ir contra su contrincante, sin embargo apareció Zetsu blanco que intento secuestrar a Naruto, obligando a la Uzumaki mayor en proteger al menor.

"no crea que puede irte así" intento Izumi dar con sus shukiken al enemigo pero era absorbido por el vórtice.

"lo siento pero yo gano esta vez" sonrió el enmascarado detrás de su máscara.

"¿seguro?" apareció Sebasu detrás con el senjutus y tenseigan activados dispuesto a golpear muy fuerte.

Sin embargo Sebasu paso a través de Tobi, sin embargo detuvo el vórtice llamando la atendiendo de Alexis.

" _veo que ser intangible y crear vórtice no se puede utilizar al mismo tiempo_ " pensó Alexis seriamente " Sebasu-san, ¿podría atacar todo el rato?" pregunto la Uzumaki de forma angelical, mientras tenia a Zetsu como una brocheta de verdura con su Katana, incomodando un poco al hyuuga al conocer a la chica.

"Ok, pero antes, Kage bunshin" creo Sebasu un clon confundiendo al enmascarado, cuando el clon cambio de forma asustándolo al reconocer el pelo rojo.

"voy hacer pagar por lo que hiciste hace 12 años, Dattabane" salto Kushina enojada entrando en modo habanero sangrienta y liberando chakra del kiuuby y sus cadenas de chakra.

De repente tanto Kushina como Sebasu pasaron a la acción, atacando a Tobi sin descanso, estuvieron cinco minutos cuando de repente el enmascarado paro un ataque de Sebasu.

" _tiene límite de tiempo_ " pensó Alexis alegre en descubrir un punto débil del enemigo "¡Sebasu ataca!" grito la rubia para que su amigo no perdiera el tiempo.

Sebasu al escuchar a su compañera levanto el puño y apretó con fuerza resaltando la musculatura del brazo.

"Senzo no ken (puño ancestral)" golpeo Sebasu en el tórax de Tobi hundiéndolo en el suelo y levantado una cortina de humo

"¿está vivo?" pregunto Izumi intentando despejar un poco de polvo para respirar mejor.

"¿está bien?" se acercó Alexis al chico y ve un enorme agujero en el suelo.

"si, en esta ocasión estoy en buenas condiciones, pero no podre utilizar mi brazo por unos minutos" hablo Sebasu con una leve mueca de dolor.

"si, si yo también estoy bien, Dattabane" dijo Kushina con Yoshimi en sus brazos.

"Oka-san, vimos como agarraba a Yoshi-chan con tus cadenas en el último momento" protesto Alexis cuando nota que su compañero aun mira el agujero del suelo "¿pasa algo?" miro confundida la Uzumaki.

"sentí que su chakra cambio, pensé que se aria intangible, pero pude nota como sus huesos y carne se hacía añicos con mi golpe" hablo Sebasu confundido desactivando el tenseigan y el senjutsu.

"entonces es mejor asegurarse" empieza hacer algunos sellos "Katon: Kasai Akuma no jutsu (Elemento Fuego: Técnica del Fuego Demoniaco)" apareció un dragón de fuego verde que se introdujo en el agujero quemando todo lo que había en su interior. "con esto bastara" fue hacia Naruto para llevarlo a cuesta para que fuera tratado.

Cuando todos empezaron a caminar, una mano apareció detrás de Izumi agarrándola del cuello, Alexis y los demás se dieron cuenta que era el enmascarado sin ningún rasguño y empezó a crear un vórtice para escapar con la chica Uchiha, Kushina intento utilizar sus cadenas, pero un kunai que apareció de la nada le da deshaciendo el Kage bushin, Sebasu intento atacar, cuando una mano salió del suelo agarrado su tobillo.

"Jaque mate" hablo Tobi triunfante, cuando siente que algo le detiene y ve una cadena negra atada a Izumi sin hacer daño a la chica "¿desde cuándo aprendió hacer eso?" miro el enmascarado con enojo.

"Sebasu, date prisa" dijo Alexis con una vena en la frente por el sobreesfuerzo que estaba haciendo.

Sebasu lanzo un Juuken en el suelo matando al Zetsu blanco y se lanzó contra Tobi con rabia dispuesto a acabar con él, el enemigo al verlo soltó a la chica obligando al hyuuga a cogerla para evitar que se hiciera daño y desapareció por el vórtice.

"se escapó" murmuro Alexis jadeando por el esfuerzo.

"¿Cómo demonios sobrevivió a eso?" pregunto Sebasu sorprendido y confundido.

"Izanagi, kinjutsu Uchiha, sacrificando un sharingan, transforma la realidad en ilusión, y la ilusión en realidad" murmuro Izumi temblando por todo su cuerpo al sentir que iba a morir por segunda vez.

" _en resumen que no tiene cojones de aceptar la realidad, Dattabane_ " hablo Kushina provocando una sonrisa nerviosa al hyuuga.

"Alexis, ¿Cómo conseguiste que tu cadena no quemara?" pregunto Sebasu sorprendido.

"requiere de mucha concentración y esfuerzo mental, por eso será la última vez que lo haré" dijo Alexis frotándose la sien levemente demostrando que ahora tenía un gran dolor de cabeza.

"vámonos, aquí no estamos seguros" hablo Izumi aun incomoda.

Después de unas horas del combate de Sasuke y Naruto, todos los gennin estaban en el hospital de Konoha siendo tratado por sus herirás de combate, mientras dos jounim hablaba tranquilamente delante de una de la salas de operaciones.

"¿se recuperara?" pregunto la Uzumaki preocupado por Neji

"Debí entrenarlo igual que a Hinata o que Hiashi lo entrenara" hablo el hyuuga algo frustrado

"Con ese comentario es un sí" hablo Alexis más tranquila.

Sin más la Uzumaki mayor se fue a ver al menor, pensó que estaría despierto, además de ver a Tsunade para hablar con el supuesto ojo de Danzou, cuando disponía a abrir la puerta pudo ver que venía la Haruno y decidió ponerse en mitad del camino.

"¿puedo pasar?" pregunto Sakura "quiero ver cómo están los dos de mi equipo" pidió educadamente la peli rosa.

"Sasuke no está" eso dejo en shock a Saruka "consiguió irse después de dejar medio muerto a mi hermano" ese comentario hizo que la Haruno mirara al suelo "es muy bonito mandar a otro hacer el trabajo sucio" hablo Alexis enojada.

"¡te equivoca!" salto Sakura de repente "yo lo intente todo" respondió la peli rosa mirando al suelo tristemente.

"¿todo?" agarro Alexis la mano de la chica y lo mira seriamente "pues para tener unas buenas uñas bien pintada y cuidadas se muestra tu nivel de esfuerzo, solo hablar no funciona a veces hay que pelear" lo suelta de mala manera haciendo un poco de daño a Sakura "voy a pedir que Naruto salga del equipo" dijo gruñendo levemente.

"¿Por qué?" miro Sakura asustada y sorprendida.

"Porque no tiene tiempo en salvar tu trasero de señorita en cada misión" respondió Alexis seriamente "si después de hablar y llorar ¿Qué hiciste? Nada bajaste la guaria para que te dejara inconsciente"

"Tú no me entiendes" grito Sakura de repente sorprendiendo a la Uzumaki.

"¿Qué yo no te entiendo?" murmuro Alexis cuando una imagen de Itachi paso por un momento en la mente, provocando que se enojara y agarrara del cuello de la Haruno y lo pusiera contra la pared "si piensa que eres la única chica que su amor fue por el mal camino y se pone a llorar sin hacer nada eres una estúpida" dijo la Uzumaki, mientras su cabello daba destello oscuro.

"Cálmate Alexis" puso Sebasu la mano en el hombro de su compañera para calmarla "como única defensa de ella su familia es civil, en ese entorno provoco que su nivel sea muy bajo, aunque debería haberte esforzado más, si hubiera hecho más fuerte, tal vez esa situación no hubiera pasado" hablo Sebasu seriamente.

"yo…yo..." intento Sakura no llorar.

"te voy a dejar pasar" hablo Alexis algo más calmada "pero la decisión de cambio de equipo ya está tomada, si quiere que cambie de idea, demuestra que te volviste fuerte después de que Naru-chan vuelva de su viaje" se apartó para que pasara la Haruno que no perdió oportunidad y paso.

"por un momento pensé que le iba a dejar como un colador de color rosa" vio Sebasu como Alexis escondía sus Saiz disimuladamente.

"no pensaba utilizarlo pero me recordó a Itachi-san" oculto Alexis su mirada "Sebasu" el nombrado miro confundido y más al ver como Alexis pone la frente en el hombro del chico "le falle, me pidió que lo cuidara y le falle" murmuro la rubia intentando no llorar.

" _No Alexis-chan, fallamos todos, Dattabane_ " pensó Kushina en la mente del hyuuga, mientras Sebasu opinaba igual.

Por la noche, Alexis y Sebasu entraba en la habitación donde Naruto dormía, diviso a su madre que vigilaba a su hijo, junto con Hinata que ya estaba dormida y utilizaba el hombro de la pelirroja como almohada.

"¿Cómo fue?" preguntó Kushina a su hija mayor e intento tirar de la mejilla de la hyuuga pero Sebasu le miro levemente enojado.

"digamos que no podemos acusar sin pruebas, pero al menos eso explica cómo consiguió convencer a Naruko para que atacara a Izumi en el hospital" hablo Alexis mosqueada por no poder hacer nada.

"podría hacer que enseñara el ojo" sugirió Kushina confundida.

"eso dije pero Tsunade me dijo que para entonces el cambiaría su ojo por uno normal, después de todo tiene espía por todos lados y le avisaría del peligro" explico Alexis el motivo de no hacer ese movimiento.

"espero que un día pueda pillarlo y le are trizas, Dattabane" dijo la pelirroja enojada.

"¿Cómo fue?" pregunto Sebsu que miro levemente a Naruto que aun dormía.

"Jiraiya confirmo que sería su discípulo oficial y que entrenaría por tres años, aunque nosotros solo estaremos un año y medio, también le pidió que dejara de perseguir a Sasuke, que eso es de sabio que no volverá" hablo Kushina tranquilamente.

"¿Qué respondió?" Preguntó el hyuuga confundido por la petición del sannin sapo.

"que si eso es de sabio, será un idiota y traerá a Sasuke y creara una gran técnica, Dattabane" salto Kushina alegremente provocando que casi despertara a Hinata.

"¿y la peli rosa?" pregunto Alexis preocupada.

"le prometió que le traería de vuelta, porque es una promesa de por vida" miro Kushina preocupada por su hijo.

"¿Qué respondió ella?" apretó los puños la rubia Uzumaki ocultando su enfado.

"que la próxima vez irían los dos" sonrió levemente la mujer al ver que eso sería menos peligroso para su hijo.

"menos mal, al fin se espabilo la chiquilla" suspiro Sebasu.

"decir y hacer son dos cosas distintas" respondió Alexis seriamente.

"si pero al menos ya dio el primer paso" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo esta Yoshimi?" pregunto ahora Kushina algo preocupada.

"fue tratada por Tsunade, el enmascarado no hizo nada raro, solo lo durmió, mañana estará despierta pero no creo que este feliz ante el resultado" hablo Alexis preocupada.

"si, aun no sé cómo no intervino en el combate" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"seguro que Naru-chan lo pidió" explico Kushina mirando a su hijo y suspiro, había heredado perfectamente su cabezonería.

"será mejor que nos vayamos, podemos molestar, además que tu chakra está llegando a su límite" hablo Sebasu amablemente.

"lo sé, Dattabane" dijo Kushina despertando a la chica hyuuga que se medió despertó y siguió a la pelirroja inconscientemente a la salida.

Al llegar a la mansión.

Alexis abrió la puerta y por instinto se apartó, apareció un borrón amarillo que se llevó por delante al chico hyuuga dejándolo fuera de combate.

"¿Por qué me dejasteis atrás?, Dattabayo" salto la pequeña enojada cruzando los brazos e inflando los moflete y sobre todo olvidando que estaba sentada encima de Sebasu.

"Naruko-chan debería levantarte antes que Sebasu-san despierte" aconsejo Alexis a su hermana menor.

"¿he?" miro abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba sentada encima del tórax del hyuuga "¿Cómo llegaste allí?, Databayo" pregunto la pequeña inocentemente.

"¡este es la segunda vez que me atropella estando en Konoha!" salto Sebasu lanzando por los aires a la pequeña rubia para caer en los brazos de Kushina.

"Lo siento, la próxima vez vendrás con nosotros, es una promesa" prometió Alexis mientras Sebasu aún estaba enojado por el golpe que recibió.

"Ok, ¿Cómo esta Naruto-nisan?, Dattabayo" miro a todos la pequeña preocupada.

"Bien y ¿Yoshimi-san?" preguntó el hyuuga suspirando y dejando pasar por lo sucedido.

"despertó pero no sale de la habitación, solo escucho gruñendo y algo de que el honor de los chicos es complicado" respondió Naruko con una interrogación en su cabeza.

"dejémosla, dudo que pueda explicarlo" hablo Alexis entrando en la mansión.

"si es complicado" Sebasu se rasco levemente la nuca.

En mitad de la noche el hospital, en la habitación de Naruto, el rubio dormía o eso parecía.

En la mente del Uzumaki, Naruto dormía tranquilamente cuando cayó al agua, estuvo uno segundos cuando salió buscando aire.

"¡¿Qué demonios es esto?!, Dattabayo" salió Naruto del agua todo mojado.

" **dije que se molestaría** " hablo Isobu al biju de nueve colas.

" **¿eso me importa?"** preguntó el kyuubi sacando serrín de su oído detrás de las rejas.

"¿Para qué me habéis llamado?, Dattabayo" salto Naruto enojado al ser ignorado.

" **Calla mocoso, o no quiere saber porque apareció esa cosa negra en la batalla del emo vengador** " hablo el zorro sin mucha importancia, haciendo suspirar a la tortuga.

" **Naruto-san esa cosa negra se llama Gudōdama, está compuesta de los cinco naturalezas básicas así como el Elemento Yin-Yang, ¿lo entendiste?"** pregunto Isobu pensando que era demasiado conocimiento para un gennin novato con menos experiencia de un año.

"si, si Dattabayo" respondió Naruto sin tender nada.

" **no entendió ni jota** " dijo el kyuubi la verdad del rubio.

"no digas eso, salió esa cosa negra porque tengo todas esas clases de chakra, ¿verdad?" pregunto Naruto muy confiado por su respuesta.

" **a media** " respondió el biju de tres colas haciendo Naruto caer de cabeza " **ha sido por la afiliación de los cinco elementos, mas nuestro chakra** " miro el rubio confundido " **recuerda en que momento salió la Gudōdama"** espero pacientemente la tortuga

"creo que salió al empezar de utilizar el chakra del kyuubi" pensó Naruto seriamente.

" **Exacto, se manifestó porque se mesclo un poco del chakra del kyuubi, del tuyo y del mío** " explico el biju de tres colas sorprendiendo a Naruto " **aunque normalmente se manifiesta nueve esfera, pero es compresible al solo estar Ku..kyuubi y yo solamente** " explico Isobu porque solo se manifestó solo una esfera

"entiendo" dijo el rubio entendiendo, aunque quedo algo confundido.

" **pues vete, tiene visita** " dijo Kyuubi que no dejo que Naruto preguntara sus dudas y lo saco volando.

" **¿por una sola vez, podría hacerlo con normalidad?"** pregunto la tortuga al zorro.

" **no** " respondió el biju de nueve colas sacando serrín de nuevo.

Naruto abrió los ojos y vio que estaba en la habitación del hospital, miro a los lados esperando la visita pero no estaba en ningún lado, cuando nota que las sabanas pesaban de más y vio que estaba abultado, confundiéndolo.

" _no recuerdo haber comido mucho_ " pensó el rubio cuando levanto un poco la sabana y apareció la cabeza de Yoshimi que rápidamente puso su cara tan cerca que rozaban sus narices levemente " _muy cerca_ " pensó Naruto nervioso "Ho…hola" el Uzumaki sintió ganas de golpearse a sí mismo por tartamudear y recordó la actitud de Hinata " _ya veo así como se siente ella_ " pensó Naruto al entender un poco mejor a su amiga.

"Naruto-san" dijo Yoshimi al levantarse y sentarse sobre el rubio mostrando como iba la chica.

" _¿Qué demonios?_ " pensó Naruto al ver que la pequeña solo traía una camiseta y al parecer no llevaba nada más " _me olvide de comprar su pijama, por favor que nadie venga ahora, lo malinterpretara todo_ " pensó el rubio con lágrimas de cocodrilo y levemente colorado.

"Naruto-san" volvió a llamar Yoshimi seriamente "yo…" oculto la mirada leventemente "no volveré a obedecerte" eso confundió a Naruto al no entender bien la frase "¿estaba en juego el orgullo de tus lazos del equipo siete?, ¿verdad?" afirmo el chico pero aún estaba confundido "si para ti tu orgullo son tus lazos, para mi es…" noto como la pequeña zorrita agarraba las sabanas con fuerza "tu" levanto la vista para ver que está a punto de llorar "desde que me invocaste, pude conocer y convencer a mi tío lo mal que estaba el clan de los zorros dándome una oportunidad de cambiar, pude hacer mi primer amiga, pude hablar con los humanos sin que me tenga miedo, pude hacer muchas cosas más y lo más importante, me trataste como a un igual desde el primer momento que nos conocimos" se ve que esta levemente hipando por las lágrimas "por eso puedo decir que eres mi orgullo" se tapó la cara con sus manos para que no la viera llorar.

"lo siento, Dattabayo" se sentó Naruto y acaricio la cabeza de Yoshimi con ternura "prometo que no volveré a luchar solo sin tu consentimiento, ¿vale?" afirmo Yoshimi intentando no llorar más.

En la afuera del edifico había dos persona que estaba viendo la escena.

"completamente, quien no ha visto desde un principio y que no conozca a esos dos pensarían que son pareja" hablo Sebasu seriamente.

"¿encanto Uzumaki?" sonrió Alexis recordando cuantas personas había confundido a ella y a su amigo hyuuga como parejas. "pero voy poner en claro dentro de poco que mi hermano no ama a la peli rosa, ante que cometa un error que lo lamente tanto como la chica como mi hermano" dijo seriamente la rubia.

"si, entiendo lo que quiere decir" hablo el chico mirando como Yoshimi pedía disculpa por entrar sin permiso, provocando un suspiro al hyuuga.

"volvamos, el problema de Yoshimi-san se resolvió mejor de lo que esperaba" salto Alexis yéndose a su casa, para después Sebasu la siguió.

Una semana después.

Naruto se había recuperado completamente y se estaba preparando las cosas, antes de irse se había reunidos con sus amigos, quería despedirse de todos ante de irse de viaje, al llegar vio que estaba todos menos Sakura confundiendo levemente el rubio.

"Hola, Dattabayo" se acercó Naruto a sus amigos que le volvieron los saludos.

"Hola, Naruto-san" hablo Neji cortésmente.

"Hola y tan problemático como siempre" dijo Shikamaru pero su risa delataba que lo decía de broma, mientras Choujin saludo con la cabeza al tener la boca llena.

"HOOLA Naruto-sama" apareció Lee haciendo que todos miraran sorprendidos.

"¿Qué lleva?" pregunto Tente confundida.

Lee llevaba unos protectores en los antebrazos, piernas y hombros, llevaba un atuendo verde y sobre él una manta de color azul claro, en la zona del pecho en el corazón llevaba la marca del clan Uzumaki, mientras en su espalda tenía un tigre blanco que ocupaba toda la espalda y en su boca tenía el símbolo Uzumaki, en la cintura tenía un cinturón con algunos pergaminos y dos pequeños Tonfa de madera.

"Sebasu-sama me invito a unirme al grupo de los cuatros guardianes celestiales del clan Uzumaki" sonrió Lee con su típica sonrisa dejando casi ciego a todo el mundo.

"ha dicho cuatro, ¿Quién son los demás?" pregunto Ino con interés de saberlo.

"los demás es Sebasu-sama y yo por ahora, también al ser del grupo puedo entrar en la propiedades Uzumaki y asistir sus reuniones y lo más importante recibo entrenamiento especial" dijo Lee con ojos como estrellas

"Dos puesto" murmuro Shino con interés.

"seguro que conseguimos uno, Akamaru" hablo Kiba muy seguro. "¿Cómo se entra?" preguntó el chico perro animado en entrar.

"nada" todos miraron a Lee confundidos "fue Sebasu-san quien vino a mi casa y me propuso la propuesta, me dijo tanto la ventaja como desventaja, hable con Gai-sensei y me dio permiso para aceptarlo, YOOOOOOOOOSH" salto Lee animado.

"cuatros guardianes celestiales, creo que escuche algo de Alexis-nechan" murmuro Naruto para sí mismo.

"Naruto" salto Kiba de repente "menuda suerte tiene" miro el rubio confundido.

"¿Qué quiere decir con eso?, Dattabayo" miro el Uzumaki sin entender a donde iba todo esto.

"que en tu viaje vas a estar rodeado de preciosidades" sonrió Kiba dando un pequeño golpe en el hombro del rubio.

"¿he?" miro Naruto confundido.

"hombres" rodaron los ojos Ino y Tenten en saber de qué estaba hablando Kiba, cuando todo el mundo se puso tenso al ver algo detrás de Kiba y Naruto.

"tu hermana mayor es sexy y según escuche tu madre es un bombón" se ve como Naruto dejo de sonreír "después esta tu hermana menor que si crece como tu sexy not jutsu será igual que sexy que tu hermana mayor y Yoshimi parece que va por el mismo camino" se ve como aparece varias venitas en la frente del Uzumaki "y por ultimo Hinata, ya debe saber cómo esta al estar en la misma casa" dijo Kiba dando un leve codazo amistoso sin saber en el lio que se estaba metiéndose.

"Kiba-kun" dijo Naruto, provocando que todo sintieran un escalofrió por su columna vertebral "si vuelvo a escuchar otra vez sobre mi familia con esa mentalidad te apaleo pero…" de repente agarro la chaqueta de Kiba incomodando al chico "pero si entero que piensa algo pervertido aunque sea fugas de Hinata, el infierno será un paraíso comparado con lo que te are" lo mira con los ojos del Kyuubi asustando a Kiba y Akamaru.

"Chi…chicos" dijo Tenten con dificultar llamando la atención de Naruto y Kiba.

"¿Qué pasa? Dattabayo" pregunto Naruto que volvió a la normalidad y suelta a su amigo.

"mira detrás de ti" hablo Ino blanca.

Al mirar se vio que estaba Alexis, Sebasu y el resto del grupo, pero eso no fue lo que asustaron a los novatos, fue la cara de Sebasu que estaba dando y más ha cierto chico perro.

"estoy muerto" murmuro Kiba asustado.

Continuara…

* * *

PD: sin tiempo para comentar reviews, intentare más tarde en comentarlo.

PD2: si alguien tiene una mejor vestimenta para Lee y los demás cuatros guardianes celestiales, decírmelo por favor(estoy ocupadisimo)


	41. Chapter 40

Capítulo 40

* * *

Al mirar se vio que estaba Alexis, Sebasu y el resto del grupo, pero eso no fue lo que asustaron a los novatos, fue la cara de Sebasu que estaba dando y más ha cierto chico perro.

"estoy muerto" murmuro Kiba asustado.

"¿Sabes que a los perros que son muy problemáticos con la calentura se le castran?" dijo Sebasu con una mirada de miedo mientras acumulaba chakra en su mano.

Cuando Sebasu disponía atacar a Kiba, Alexis le agarró del cuello de la camiseta y empezó a llevarlo a rastra.

"no tenemos tiempo para tratar a un perro hormonal" dijo la rubia mayor yendo donde estaba Jiraiya y Naruko, cuando escucha un silbido de cierto perro "¿eso ha sido un silbido?" Pregunto ocultando su mirada.

"Si" contesto su amigo hyuuga aun siendo sujetado por su amiga.

"¿me a silbado a mí?" volvió a preguntar la rubia.

"Si" contesto Sebasu sabiendo lo que iba a pasar a continuación.

"¿me a silbado por cierta parte de mi cuerpo?" pregunto con cierta vena en la frente.

"si te respondo a eso lo mata al instante" dijo el chico hyuuga tranquilamente.

"eso es un sí,¡ven aquí canino pervertido!" salto Alexis sacando su katana dispuesto a cortar en pedacito.

Se veía como Kiba corría tan rápido como si el demonio lo persiguiera, mientras Alexis seguía muy de cerca demostrando su gran velocidad, dejando a todo el mundo blanco.

"¿Qué es castrar? La otra vez no me respondieron" pregunto Naruko confundida, haciendo que todos miraran nerviosas.

"No lo sé, Dattabayo" respondió Naruto confundido y nota a Yoshimi nerviosa, con las colas y orejas levemente agachadas indicando su nerviosismo "¿Yoshi-chan lo sabes?" preguntó el rubio haciendo que la zorrita dieran un pequeño blinco.

"es cortar" murmuro la zorrita por lo bajo y ocultando la mirada.

"eso lo sabemos ¿pero qué?, Dattabayo" salto Naruko confundida, mientras Jiraiya empezó a sudar frio igual que los chicos.

"Es…es…" se ve como empieza a ponerse levemente colorada "es cortar la zona noble del hombre" intento Yoshimi en no perder los estribos.

"¿noble?" preguntaron aun confundidos los dos rubios Uzumakis.

"cortas los (censurado)" salto Yoshimi completamente roja y al escuchar lo que dijo se tapó la cara de la vergüenza, mientras Naruto empezó a ponerse blanco al entender al fin.

"para qué sirve el…." se ve como Sebasu tapa la boca de Naruko.

"aun eres joven para eso" dijo Sebasu levemente sonrojado.

"soy muy joven para estar despierto por la noches, soy muy joven para escuchar la conversación de los adultos y ahora esto, Dattabayo" dijo Naruko dando patada en el suelo enojada y yendo hacia su hermano, incomodando a los adultos.

"oye, ¿nadie detiene a Alexis-san?, no creo que Kiba merezca más de un mes en el hospital por un simple silbido" hablo Ino confundida.

"no creo que llegue tanto a Alexis-nechan" hablo Naruto cuando escucha un estruendo y ve una humareda a lo lejos "olvida lo que dije, Dattabayo" murmuro Naruto haciendo que todos miraran preocupados por la vida de Kiba.

Diez minutos, cuando Konoha acaba casi destruida por Pei.., digo por Alexis, se podía ver como Kiba estaba escondida por detrás de su madre completamente asustado, mientras Kushina tenía a Alexis por los aires con sus cadenas de chakra.

"lo siento Kushina" suspiro Tsume levemente enojada por la actitud de su hijo "a esa edad los chicos son algo hormonales y no suele pensar bien con la cabeza" dio un leve coscorrón a Kiba "cuando llegamos a casa voy a darte un sermón tan grande que entenderás porque soy temida en el clan" dijo con cara de terror asustando a su hijo que lo soltó.

"no te preocupes, Dattabane, creo que aprendió la lesión" miro de reojo la pelirroja para ver como Alexis aun quería hacer pedazo al chico perro.

Lo que no esperaba nadie es que Sebasu apareció y dio una patada voladora mandando a volar a Kiba y dejándolo inconsciente.

"esa patada voladora hace que Chuck Norris se sienta orgulloso" hablo Alexis con un pulgar hacia arriba.

"sabía que pasaría esto, Dattabane" puso Kushina tapándose la cara con una mano, era raro que Sebasu le dejara salir sin más, cuando había dicho algo sobre su hermana menor.

"creo que la charla tendrá que esperar" negó Tsume con la cabeza.

"¿no está enojada?" pregunto Kushina confundida.

"vamos no destruiste un restaurante de primera clase y una calle entera porque uno te miro de forma pervertida" hablo Tsume recordándolo "si fuera en serio, no dejaría a mi hijo inconsciente y con solo un chichón en la cabeza, estaría horas muerto" hablo la mujer que agarro a su hijo dispuesto a irse.

"no me lo recuerde de ese maldito pervertido" dijo Kushina dividiendo su pelo en nueve colas.

"Oka-san ya me puede soltar" dijo Alexis aun en el aire, haciendo que la pelirroja se calme.

"Ok, pero la próxima vez no vuelva a enojarse por esto" regaño Kushina de forma maternal.

"¿me dice el que destruyo un restaurante y una calle?" respondió la rubia con una gota en la cabeza.

"¡tenía 15 años!, Dattabane" dijo su madre que empezó girar la cadenas mareando a Alexis.

" _no digas nada, ni digas nada y no se fijaran en ti_ " pensó Sebasu estático al ver como Kushina trataba fuertemente a su hija mayor.

Después de que Kushina se calmara y volviera a su lugar, todos se reunieron en la salida para despedirse.

"Ten cuidado Izumi-san, él podría intentar atacar de nuevo, aunque volviste a ser ninja aun eres una gennin" hablo Alexis preocupada por su amiga.

"no te preocupes entrenare para volverme más fuerte" dijo la Uchiha activando el sharingan para demostrar su punto "además ya sabemos sus puntos débiles, no creo que ataque en mitad de Konoha, no creo que perder sus dos Sharingan y poner su vida en peligro valga la pena para matarme" sonrió Izumi para no hacer preocupar a su amiga.

"en eso tiene razón, no intentara entrar a Konoha hasta que este seguro de su victoria o al menos saber que puede salir vivo de aquí y dudo que en dos o tres años tenga poder militar para poder atacar a Konoha" hablo Sebasu seriamente

"está bien me habéis convencido" abrazo Alexis a Izumi más relajada "dile a Honoka que es la líder sustituto hasta que yo y mi mama venga, además que pronto vendrá el clan Ariwara" aviso a su amiga

"Ok, le diré a Honoka-san" respondió la Uchiha "¿pero está bien que Karin volviera a su villa?" pregunto Izumi preocupada por la chica.

"por mala suerte su villa pidió su vuelta y debido al cambio de Hokage y el ataque no pudimos negarnos" respondió Alexis tristemente.

Flash back

Alexis y Sebasu estaba en la sala principal de la mansión, delante de ella estaba Karin algo nerviosa al sentir la seriedad en el ambiente.

"Karin Uzumaki" hablo Alexis mirando seriamente incomodando aún más a la chica.

"Hai" respondió la pelirroja toda nerviosa.

"tengo una misión del clan, es de clase SS" eso sorprendido a Karin que empezó a temer por su vida.

"tu misión es infiltrarte en la guarida de Orochimaru y vigilar a Sasuke" miro Sebasu con seriedad.

"¿Pero cómo hago eso?" pregunto Karin levemente asustada.

"Nada" dijo Alexis confundiendo a la pelirroja "en el examen chunnin Kabuto se fijó en ti" explico la rubia algo más relajada.

"según lo que investigue Kabuto estaba en los exámenes para reclutar a los que tenía potencial y tu tiene" intervino Sebasu seriamente.

"Por eso ellos vendrá a por ti y solo tendrás que aceptar, solo tiene que informarnos sin que te descubras, como ere ninja sensor podrás enviarnos mensaje sin que te descubras" explico Alexis a su miembro del clan.

"además, la misión es del clan, por eso no estará registrado en ningún documento de la villa evitando ser descubiertos por espías y traidores, la existencia de la misión será solo para la líder del clan y el líder de los guardianes celestiales" dijo Sebasu señalando a Alexis y a el mismo.

"Ok, ¿pero estando aquí no creo que ellos pueda reclutarme?" pregunto Karin confundida.

"lo sé, por eso volverá a tu villa, así evitamos que la villa Kusagakure nos heche la culpa cuando traiciones y la culpa se ira a la serpiente y así matamos dos pájaro de un tiro" sonrió Alexis maléficamente incomodando a Sebasu y a Karin.

Fin Flash back

" _solo Sebasu, mi madre y yo sabemos la misión secreta que tiene Karin, espero que este bien, le enseñe la invocación de zorro si algo pasara mal_ " miro Alexis levemente al cielo preocupada.

"Nos tenemos que ir" dijo Jiraiya indicando que era hora.

"¡espera!" apareció Sakura desde lejos, pero al ver a la chica se podía ver que estaban llenas de rasguños menos las manos, haciendo que Alexis se enojara y mirara con desprecio antes de irse. "¿Qué paso?" Pregunto la Haruno confundida.

"elegiste el camino del ninja médico, ¿verdad?" pregunto Sebasu aun sabiendo la respuesta.

"¿Cómo lo supiste?" Sakura miro sorprendida.

"Idiota" dijo Sebasu yendo del lugar sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Ahora que hice?" pregunto la peli rosa a punto de llorar pero lo oculto.

"no hiciste nada, Sakura-chan" dijo Naruto intentando animarla, pero eso incomodo un poco a Hinata y eso noto Naruko.

"Oni-chan tonto" dijo la pequeña que dio una patada y se fue llevando a Hinata de la mano.

"espera, no creas que me puede dar una patada y salir de rosa, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto siguiendo a su hermana menor levemente cojeando.

"te diré porque Alexis y Sebasu se fueron enojados" explico Yoshimi seriamente "los ninjas médicos no pelean, lo que significa que dejaras que Naruto-san pelee solo mientras está mirando, lo que significa que no has cambiado nada" dijo Yoshimi que se fue con los demás.

"pero Tsu…" intento replicar pero el sannin sapo aparecio.

"lo que dijo Yoshi-chan es verdad" intervino Jiraiya "Tsunade creo unas reglas que los ninjas médicos deben obedecer ante todo, la Regla #1 : Los Ninjas médicos nunca se deben rendir en el tratamiento de sus compañeros, mientras que estos sigan respirando, Regla #2 : Los ninjas médicos no pueden entrar en una pelea o batalla, Regla #3: Los ninjas médicos deben ser los últimos en morir en el equipo y la ultima la Regla #4 : Sólo los ninjas médicos que han dominado el Ninpō Sōzō Saisei no Byakugō no Jutsu tienen permitido romper las reglas antes mencionadas y dudo que aprenda la última regla ante de encontrar con Sasuke, por lo tanto está dejando otra vez la carga a mi aprendiz, significa que no ha cambiado la situación " hablo antes de irse con los demás dejando a los gennin y a Sakura sorprendido.

"Sakura" murmuro Ino preocupada por su compañera al ver que miraba al suelo tristemente.

Una semana más tarde.

El grupo de Naruto llegó a un bosque cerca del Yugakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de Las Aguas Termales) al llegar Alexis llamo a Naruto para hablar a solas sobre cierta tema.

"Naruto ¿Cuál es la chica que te gusta?" pregunto Alexis aun sabiendo cual iba a ser la respuesta.

"Pues Sakura-chan" hablo el rubio con una sonrisa pero se ve como la rubia mayor se ponía serio y se puso delante de él con los brazos cruzados

"Naru-chan, ¿que sientes cuando la ves?" pregunto Alexis esperando una respuesta.

"pues ahora que me lo preguntas es una chica linda" se queda pensando "mmmm pues es una chica" se queda pensando y no sabe que más responder.

"siguiente pregunta, ¿esa chica está enamorada de otro chico?" volvió a preguntar su hermana mayor y se ve como el rubio afirma " ¿ese chico es un rival a superar?" vuelve afirmar Naruto "Naruto tú lo que sientes no es amor sino una atracción a Sakura, tu no la amas sino al contrario piensas que si logra que ella se enamore de ti superaras a tu rival" al escuchar esas palabras de su hermana mayor, Naruto se pudo ver como se sentaba para meditar detenidamente

"tiene razón, siento que el sentimiento que tengo con Sakura-chan es parecido a lo que tengo hacia ti" contesto Naruto sinceramente.

"eso significa que no ve a Sakura como pareja ni como mujer, si no como familia" sonrió Alexis al saber que al fin había solucionado ese problema "Naru-chan ahora qué opinas de las otras chicas examinadas en el segundo examen" hablo su hermana mayor con interés.

"Ino es una chica molesta, Tenten casi no la conozco y Hinata" se queda pensando un momento "ella es una chica tímida, oscura y sombría" cae una gota a Alexis "pero te parecerá extraño pero me gusta las chicas como ellas" hablo el rubio confundido

"¿has conocido otra chica como ella?" Naruto niega "eso es todo, te recomiendo que compares lo que sientes por Sakura y Hinata, porque si compara con el físico, se quién va a ganar" comento lo último esperando ver como reaccionaba su hermano.

"Eso no es tu asunto" contesto el rubio sin dejar de sonrojarse un poco al recodar todas las veces en que tuvo contacto con la chica y noto que tenía una figura sexy.

No muy lejos estaba Sebasu escuchando la conversación, pero no estaba solo estaba su hermana menor que estaba sonrojada.

"ya no te tiene que preocupar por Sakura, ahora solo tiene que preocuparte en cómo ganar su corazón" sonrió Sebasu al ver como su hermana menor afirmaba con la cabeza levemente sonrojada.

"lo sé, pero primero tengo que ser más fuerte para estar a su lado" dijo Hinata mirando con determinación.

" _ya eres lo suficiente fuerte para esta a su lado, Dattabane_ " hablo Kushina en la mente de Sebasu mirando con ternura.

Después de la charla, estaba todos reunidos, pusieron a Naruto, Naruko, Hinata y Yoshimi en formación en fila, los cuatros vieron que había una línea dibujada delante de ellos confundiéndolo.

"Antes de nada quiero asegúrame una cosa" hablo Sebasu seriamente colocándose en enfrente de ellos mientras Alexis y Jiraiya estaba detrás del chico hyuuga. " el entrenamiento empieza hoy, sin embargo quiero avisar que será un infierno e incluso puede que sea peligroso para vuestra vida, también no tenemos mucho tiempo si queremos hacer el examen chunnin y aprobar con seguridad por eso dejaremos atrás quien no pueda sin importar en que condición se encuentre, aunque este al borde de la muerte, pero quien consigue completarlo puedo asegurar que no solo estará al nivel chuunin, incluso puedo asegurar que puede enfrentarse contra los jounnin sin ningún problemas " hablo Sebasu tan seriamente que asustaron levemente a los gennin "quien dé un paso quien quiera aceptar ese entrenamiento diciendo su nombre, que nivel tiene y cuál es su objetivo y cuál es su sueño" miro Sebasu con seriedad cruzando los brazos.

"Naruto Uzumaki" dio Naruto un paso sorprendiendo a todos al ver que no tardo ni cinco segundo en pesarlo "mi nivel es gennin, mi objetivo actual es traer a un amigo de vuelta y mi sueño es ser Hokage" miro desafiante a Sebasu, haciendo que Alexis, Naruko y Kushina sintiera orgulloso de él.

"Naruko Uzumaki" dio un paso la pequeña "mi nivel gennin, mi objetivo es reunir a la familia" dijo dando una gran sonrisa dando a entender que se refería al clan Uzumaki "y mi sueño es vivir con mi familia felizmente" eso confundió a Sebasu y Alexis que no entendieron eso último.

"Yoshimi Uzumaki" se sonrojo la zorrita al ver que Sebasu y Alexis miraron confundido, cuando vio que Naruto dio un pulgar hacia arriba, haciendo entender a los adultos que fue Naruto quien le dio apellido a la zorrita. "mi objetivo es ser Miko no megami kitsune(diosa sacerdotisa zorro) y mi sueño que mi clan y el clan normal de los zorros vivan juntos y felices juntos con los humanos" eso sorprendieron todo el mundo y sonrieron al ver como la zorrita aun sonrojada tenía una gran determinación en su mirada.

"Hinata Hyuuga" dio un paso haciendo sentir Sebasu orgulloso de su hermana "mi objetivo es ser tan fuerte como para estar con cierta persona" miro de reojo levemente colorada a Naruto, mientras este miro confundido "y mi sueño ser una líder tan fuerte como mi padre y tan buen corazón como mi madre" dijo Hinata juntando sus manos como si rezara.

"ok, el entrenamiento empieza ahora" apareció Alexis detrás de los gennin sorprendiéndolo por su velocidad "será en este bosque durante un mes, solo será entrenado el taijutsu, no podréis utilizar ninjutsu y Doujutsu" dijo Alexis haciendo un sello con la manos y nota Naruto y demás que aparecieron en sus muñecas y tobillo una prenda con un sellos en ellos "esto son muñequera y tobillera de entrenamiento Uzumaki, aumenta el peso según que sellos se coloque" en ese momento Naruto noto como su brazos y pierna pesaban más que antes "cada día esas cosas aumentara el peso en medio kilo y al final del entrenamiento pesaran quince kilos, multiplicado por cuatro que tenéis son sesenta kilos y su adversario será nada menos que Sebasu-san" se ve como Sebasu se quita su capucha y sus protectores haciendo levantar una polvareda cuando toca el suelo y camina hacia ellos de forma amenazante "Sebasu no utilizara ningún peso de entrenamiento, tampoco utilizara ninjutsu, aunque tengo que decir que solo luchara al 15% de su fuerza real e ira aumentado hasta llegar al 50% de su fuerza pero a cambio" dijo Alexis alejándose justo cuando Sebasu ataco a Naruto, que no le dio tiempo al Uzumaki de esquivar, al disipar se vio que no había nadie, el chico hyuuga miro hacia un lado y vio que fue Yoshimi con su colas que agarraron a los tres gennin para salvarlo " sellara sus emociones, por lo tanto os aconsejo que lo veáis como enemigo, si no queréis acabar medio muerto" al terminar de hablar Alexis, Yoshimi fue hacia el bosque con la esperanza de ganar algo de tiempo para preparar un plan.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando Jiraya miro de reojo a la chica.

"¿Kushina-san hizo eso con vosotros?" preguntó el sannin algo temeroso por la respuesta.

"¿Por qué cree que tenemos tanto miedo de ella?" respondió Alexis abrazando a si misma al recodar el entrenamiento.

"Pero al sellar las emociones no será peligrosos para ellos" señalo Jiraya una humareda seguramente por uno de los golpes de Sebasu.

"Selle solo las emociones, no su mente, por eso podrá entrenar a Naruto con eficacia y tendrá cuidado en no matarlo e herirlo de forma permamente" mira de reojo al sannin sapo "Además, ¿cree que el podría entrenar seriamente a Hinata y Naruko sin hacerla daño?, él no podría, por eso el decidió hacer eso" hablo Alexis seriamente.

"es verdad que no podemos ponernos seriamente contra un ser querido por temor de hacerle daño de verdad" medito Jiraya seriamente "pero aumentar el peso por día no fue algo exagerado" dijo el sannin preocupado por los gennin.

"¿he?, pero Oka-san nos puso un kilo por día y no medio kilo como ellos" respondió Alexis tranquilamente.

" _eso explica porque ellos son tan rápidos_ " pensó Jiraiya levemente asustado.

"debería pensar en cómo voy a entrenar cuando terminen" murmuro Alexis seriamente.

En una parte del bosque.

Naruto estaba mirando a los alrededores, no podía creer que el entrenamiento fuera tan duro, pero eso demostraba que si lo pasara se aria muy fuerte, más si entrenara por sí solo, provocando que diera una sonrisa.

"Naruto-san tenemos que pensar en algo" dijo Yoshimi en su forma humana.

"debemos hablar poco, solo lo necesario, Sebasu-oni-chan tiene un gran oído, Dattabane" miro Naruko a su alrededores "mis habilidad sensoriales fueron sellados y tengo la sensación que nuestro ninjutsu también" murmuro la pequeña preocupada.

"también fue sellada mi byakugan, por lo tanto mi taijutsu ha perdido la mitad de eficacia" intervino Hinata nerviosa ante la situación.

"solo podemos resistir, Dattabayo" respondió Naruto cuando nota algo "¿puede que el objetivo sea de supervivencia para misiones largas?" Medito el rubio seriamente.

"exacto" dijo Sebasu en medio sorprendiendo a todos.

Antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar, Naruto recibió un puñetazo en la cara mandándolo a volar, Yoshimi intento agárralo para que la caída no fuera dura, pero el hyuuga mayor agarro la cola de Yoshimi y lo estampo contra el suelo, cuando disponía a seguir en golpearla apareció Hinata por la espalda para golpearlo, pero recibió una patada de Sebasu en el tórax haciendo que escupiera sangre y se pusiera a cuatro pata agarrando su estómago, en ese momento apareció una bomba de humo delante de Sebasu obligando a cerrar los ojos, al disiparse vio que solo estaba el chico hyuuga.

"no está nada mal" hablo Sebasu seriamente y miro a un lado indicando hacia donde había ido el grupo.

" _Naruto evito el O.K saltando hacia atrás, Yoshimi utilizo el resto de su cola para amortiguar el golpe, Hinata dio un paso atrás al ver venir el golpe y evitar daños graves y Naruko no perdió los nervio y preparo las bomba de humo para huir, no está nada mal, Dattabane_ " resumió Kushina el enfrentamiento que acaba de ocurrir " _puede que todos pasen este entrenamiento_ " pensó de forma positiva.

Pasaron todo el día hasta llegar por la noche, se podía ver como el grupo estaba vendándose de la herirás que había provocado con los ataque de Sebasu,

"Ya me he acostumbrado a su velocidad, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto triunfante con varios golpes en todo su cuerpo.

"pero mañana será distinto" suspiro Yoshimi en recodar que mañana Sebasu sería más fuerte y ellos más lento por el aumento de peso "y estoy llegando a mi limite en mi forma humana" murmuro la zorrita preocupada.

"si seguimos así seremos apaleado fácilmente ante de tener una oportunidad de ganar, debemos mejorar si no queremos salir como hoy" dijo Naruko poniéndose algo en el ojo al recibir un golpe en esa zona.

"tenemos que mejorar nuestro trabajo en equipo" aconsejo Hinata cuando siente algo en la boca y mete la mano para saca un diente sorprendiendo a todo el mundo "es un diente de leche era el único que me quedaba por caer el golpe provoco que cayera ante de tiempo" dijo Hinata levemente avergonzada al ser la atención de todo el mundo.

"menos mal" suspiro Naruto, provocando que Naruko y Yoshimi sonriera al ver que fue el que más se preocupó por la chica hyuuga.

"parece que Oni-chan ya no es tan denso" murmuro Naruko.

"¿al fin tenemos avance?" preguntó la zorrita esperanzado.

"si tenéis tiempo para hablar, tenéis tiempo para combatir" dijo Sebasu volviendo a golpear a cada uno ante de que apareciera varios kunais de la nada obligando a dar marcha atrás y al mirar vio que no había nadie.

" _ha mejorado mucho en su tiempo de reacción, pero._.." pensó Kushina cuando nota algo en el chico Hyuuga.

"15% a 17% de mi fuerza" se pudo ver como Sebasu parecía más intimidante que antes

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **NJMC91:** no te preocupes yo también estoy algo ocpuado además de que mi pc murió por eso la semana pasada no pude publicar (estoy en el pc de mi hermano) y no te preocupes Sebasu y Alexis ya tiene un remedio ante "juventud" de Lee XD.

 **HiNaThItHa.16241** : Si pensé que sería bueno que Lee fuera y sobe Naruto en este capítulo ha descubierto que no ama a Sakura (al fin pude poner esta parte) ToT.

 **OTAKUFire** : pues Kiba se salvó por poco (por su madre) aunque la patada voladora se lo comió XD y espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Zafir09** : gracias y sobre el hospital puse esa escena para que Naruto se diera cuenta de que Hinata no se sonrojara por estar enferma, si no por otra cosa y si piensa que Alexis está molesta por Sakura, no le agrado el camino que eligió y Kiba se salvó por su madre XD.

 **CCSakuraforever** : pues el viaje empezó igual que el entrenamiento, espero que te guste como empezó XD.

 **Shadow Noir Wing** : Ok, te gusto como reacciono Alexis al descubrir que Sakura va por el camino del ninja medico?, si me pone un ejemplo sería mejor (ya tengo algo pensado en el examen chunnin que tendrá Naruto y los demás).

Sobre las imágenes no me llegaron nada (estuve mirando y no vi el mensaje . ) y no hace falta ahora y no importa que sea hombre o mujer.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : la vestimenta de Sebasu ya tenía algo pensado pero lo que me dijiste me lo estoy pensando de nuevo porque como lo ha dicho me ha gustado, sobre Hatate ¿Quién es ese?(se queda unos minutos pensando) a sobre el hombre de la tos, no ese no es un guardián, solo es un profesor para el clan Uzumaki, y sobre Kiba por desgracia solo recibió una patada marca Chuck Norris,

No te preocupes Hinata empezara a ganar confianza en sí mismo y Naruto no tartamudeara pero los celos si saldrán muajajaja(ya tengo una escena de eso).

Es la primera vez que leo sobre textaloud, gracias por el consejo y por querer ayudarme.

PD: como dije a **NJMC91** mi pc murió, (era un amd de doble núcleo de los primero que salieron) desde hacía algunos días empezó a fallar (pero no sabía de qué era) pero la semana pasada decidió pasar a mejor vida (demasiado duro cuando se me rompió el ventilador y no me di cuanta hace tiempo) y cuando tenía el pc nuevo (resulto que no solo fue el micro, también fue la tarjeta gráfica que tenia antes) no podía al ver que la placa base no tenía tarjeta gráfica incluida, hasta que me lo compre (seguramente será el mes que viene) estaré sin pc (espero que pueda utilizar el de mi hermano de mientras).


	42. Chapter 41

Capítulo 41

* * *

-Una semana más tarde.-

"Al menos deja que termine de mear, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto huyendo de Sebasu, mientras aparecían los demás para ayudar.

"nos ataca a todas horas, mientras comemos, mientras nos aseamos, incluso en hora de sueño, ¿Por qué no miraste ante de ir Naruto-nichan?" pregunto Naruko que ataco a Sebasu pero este lo esquivo y contraataco haciendo que Naruko se defienda pero del golpe lo manda volando sin daño alguno a la pequeña.

"bueno la madre naturaleza no espera a nadie" respondió Yoshimi levemente sonrojada intentando defender a su amo, tanto su actuación como el atacante y ataca con sus colas al chico hyuuga pero lo único que consigue es pararlo unos segundos antes de ser agarradas por sus colas para después mandarlo por los aires igual que a Naruko.

"¿podéis cambiar de tema?" pregunto Hinata toda sonroja que empezó a intercambiar golpes para después salir igual que las demás pero fue atrapado por Naruto en el aire.

"lo siento, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto que lanzo una bola de humo para huir.

"22% de mi fuerza" dijo Sebasu seriamente y empezó a caminar para encontrar donde estaba esta vez el grupo de gennin.

" _su nivel de trabajo en equipo ha aumentado mucho, cada uno ha atacado sin estovar al otro y después a huido de forma que ha hecho que Sebasu-san no pueda seguirlo a ninguno_ " hablo Kushina felizmente " _además tiene 14 kilos en sus pesas y eso dificulta los movimientos y la velocidad, aun así a sido capaces de resistir los ataque de Sebasu-san que está cada vez más fuerte, seguro que pasan el examen chunnin sin problemas_ " resumió el avance de los chicos con alegría.

En otro lugar del bosque.

Se podía ver a Naruto y los demás mirando sus cosas.

"tendré que volver a crear más bola de humo, con lo difícil que son de hacer, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto mirando su bolsa ninja con algo de tristeza.

"Al menos no tiene otro nuevo moretón" dijo Naruko vendando su brazo que había utilizado para defenderse.

"mi tiempo se acabó" dijo Yoshimi volviendo a ser un zorro "déjame descansar 10 minutos y podré volver a mi forma humana" hablo el animal con la lengua fuera por el cansancio.

"sería mejor que descansara y solo volviera en el caso de ataque" aconsejo Hinata sin saber que tenía un chichón en la cabeza cortesía de su hermano.

"Hinata ven" dijo Naruto que agarro de la mano e hizo que sentara en su regazo, provocando un gran sonrojo a la chica hyuuga "déjame curarte, ¿tiene tu ungüento curativo?" preguntó el Uzumki preocupado.

"hai" dijo Hinata sonrojada y entrego el medicamento sin mirar al chico.

" _por favor que Sebasu-san no ataque ahora_ " pensaron Yoshimi y Naruko que tenía una cámara de video y una cámara de fotos.

En las proximidades, Sebasu estaba tumbado sobre una rama y miraba de reojo a los gennin.

" _esa escena es bonita, pero pensé que atacaría sin importa lo que pasara"_ pregunto Kushina confundida.

"aunque solo estoy con el 22% de mi fuerza ahora, necesito descansan de vez en cuando" dijo el hyuuga que dio un gran bostezo y se fue a dormir sin saber lo que pasaría a continuación.

Naruto empezó a curar cuando nota algo en la ropa de Hinata.

"Hinata, tiene un agujero atrás, en la chaqueta" dijo Naruto que metió el dedo en el agujero y nota algo "¿he?, ¿Qué es esto?" Preguntó el rubio intentando saber que era.

" _eso es…"_ pensó Hinata sonrojada aún más al saber lo que estaba Naruto tocando, cuando escucho un clic, haciendo que se pusiera estática y se abraza a sí misma en la zona del pecho.

"Naruto-nisan, ¿Qué haces?" dijo Naruko confundida y más al ver cómo empezó a salir vapor en la cabeza de Hinata.

"Hinata tenía un agujero en su ropa, metí el dedo para que supiera en que zona estaba pero note algo raro y se ha escuchado un clic" respondió Naruto con sinceridad.

"a entonces solo le ha quitado el sujetador, Dattabayo" respondió Naruko tranquilamente sin darse cuenta de la gravedad de la situación.

"¿Qué es un sujetador?" pregunto Yoshimi confundida.

"una prenda de mujer para sujetar tus pechos" al terminar de responder Naruko miro a Hinata que ahora estaba levemente curvada y aun abrazando en la zona de su pecho, la cara completamente roja y los ojos como remolinos. "Naruto-nisan, ¿podría vigilar a los alrededores?" pregunto Naruko inocentemente pero tenía una cara que asustaba al mismísimo diablo.

"ha…hai" respondió Naruto que espero que Hinata se levantara para salir a vigilar.

Cuando el rubio salió, Yoshimi y Naruko fueron a ver cómo estaba la chica hyuuga, después de que pudiera ponérselo de nuevo, Hinata aún estaba avergonzada.

"un agujero justo en donde está el cierre del sujetador" hablo Naruko con la chaqueta de Hinata y saca un dedo viendo lo grande que era.

"si, si nos fijamos nuestra ropa está bastante estropeada" hablo Hinata sin su chaqueta puesta demostrando la gran figura que tenía a pesar de la edad que tenía.

"aunque estoy en mi forma animal, mi ropa ha sido desgastada igualmente por lo enfrentamiento, utilizaba ninjutsu para repararlo pero como no podemos, no puedo hacer nada" dijo Yoshimi preocupada cuando vuelve a su forma humana "ya pasaron los 10 minutos" hablo la zorrita que hizo algunos estiramiento.

"pero solo puede mantener 3 horas, porque no descansa lo suficiente, una vez tuvimos que defendernos en tu estado de zorro y fue extremadamente difícil, Dattabayo" suspiro Naruko agotada.

"¡que viene!" Apareció Naruto siendo perseguido por Sebasu.

"¡darnos un respiro!" dijeron las tres chicas que empezaron a correr.

Alexis y Jiraiya estaba afuera en el bosque cuando escucharon un enorme Kiaaaaaa y un gran estruendo.

"pobre chicas" suspiro Jiraiya y mueve una ficha de ajedrez.

"cállate, tu solo quiere ver sus cuerpo, pervertido" dijo Alexis moviendo su torre "jaque" sonrió la rubia con orgullo.

"veamos, con esto evito el jaque" coloco Jiraiya la reina bloqueando el jaque y poniendo en dificultar a Alexis al ver que si no hacia cierto movimiento estaría en jaque mate.

"era una trampa" medito Alexis y sonríe para después mover su alfil "jaque mate" hablo la chica con seguridad.

"eres igual que tu padre, no consigo ganarte" suspiro el sannin ante la derrota " _pero al menos tengo buena vista_ " pensó el peli blanco fijándote en el busto de la chica.

"¿otra? O va a seguir mirando mi pecho" dijo Alexis afilando su katana asustando al sannin

" _se me olvida que tiene sangre Uzumaki_ " trago duro y afirmo esperando que se calmara la chica.

"Ok, pero tu será el rey y yo la torre dispuesto en darte jaque mate" dijo Alexis con la katana en mano que empezó a ir detrás del sannin que salió corriendo por su vida.

-Otra semana había pasado en el bosque.-

Se podía ver como Naruto intentaba arreglar su chaqueta sin éxito.

"no puedo arreglarlo" dijo el rubio dejando de lado la chaqueta que había perdido su manga izquierda.

"no puedo creer que Sebasu-san agarrara a Naruto-san por la manga de la chaqueta con solo un dedo y lo mandara a volar" hablo Yoshimi sorprendida cuando vio esa acción.

"si, pero eso provoco que arrancara la manga, Dattabayo" dijo Naruko cosiendo los agujeros que tenía en su ropa.

"menos mal que tenía mi kit de costura, pero me estoy quedando sin hilo" dijo Hinata sin su chaqueta puesta y suspira algo nerviosa al estar así.

"No te preocupes recuperaremos tu chaqueta" salto Naruto que le entrego su chaqueta al darse cuenta que ella no estaba muy acostumbrada sin ir sin ella.

"lo siento, cuando vino Sebasu-nisan tire tu chaqueta por el susto" hablo Naruko recordando que paso con la chaqueta de Hinata.

"no pasa nada" sonrió Hinata y se puso la chaqueta de Naruto y sonrió tímidamente al sentir su calor aunque le faltara una manga.

De repente apareció Sebasu, tanto Naruko y Naruto atacaron con rapidez haciendo que Sebasu se defendiera, Yoshimi salto por encima del chico hyuuga y ataco con sus colas, mientras sus compañero se alejaron para no recibir daño colateral, mientras Hinata se preparaba para dar el golpe final, al disipar el ataque de Yoshimi, Hinata ataco con fuerza, haciendo que Sebasu tuviera que bloquearlo, pero en ese instante Hinata soltó una bola de humo, ayudando a huir a ella y sus compañeros.

" _su trabajo de equipo es perfecto, Dattabane_ " dijo Kushina saltando de un lado a otro en su mundo imaginario " _tiene 28 kilos y Sebasu está al 35% de su fuerza real, se ha defendido muy bien, pero…._ " Se quedó callada la pelirroja al saber lo que venía a continuación.

"35% al 50% de mi poder" dijo Sebasu liberando por su cuerpo instinto asesino.

" _la última semana es el verdadero infierno, porque será luchar todo el día con el 50% de su fuerza, mientras ellos aún tiene el problema con el aumento de peso, tengo fe que pasara el entrenamiento_ " hablo Kushina seguro de su predicción.

-Ultimo día-

Alexis miraba al bosque preocupada, en esta última semana había escuchado muchos ruidos y varios gritos de chicas y hasta le pareció escuchar la palabra pervertido, haciendo que Jiraiya quisiera entrar en el bosque para saber que fue eso, cuando apareció Sebasu tranquilamente en buen estado.

"¿Dónde está?" pregunto Alexis preocupada.

"¿Por qué no le pregunta a ellos?" se apartó Sebasu para dar paso a Naruto y los demás que tenía las ropas destrozadas, vendados por varios sitios y completamente sucios y se apreciaba que no había dormido durante algunos días.

"¿pasaron?" pregunto la rubia mayor algo nerviosa.

"Sí y con nota, Dattabane" apareció Kushina toda alegre.

"esa semana fue un infierno" dijeron los gennin y Yoshimi al mismo tiempo con lágrimas de cocodrilos.

"encima no pudimos lavarnos durante algunos días" dijo Yoshimi tristemente con el pelaje sucio, haciendo que Jiraiya y Alexis se taparan la nariz al oler el olor que deprendía los gennin.

"por eso grito pervertido, cuando Sebasu-san interrumpió vuestro baño" hablo Alexis pensando hablar seriamente con Sebasu.

"a eso fue Hinata cuando Naruto-nisan vio su pecho" hablo Naruko tranquilamente, haciendo que la chica nombrara se sonrojara, igual que el rubio.

"¿he?" se quedó la rubia mayor en shock.

"así se hace" salto Jiraiya con los dos pulgares hacia arriba.

"fue un accidente, Dattabayo" salto Naruto de repente al sentir la mirada enojada de su hermana mayor, mientras Jiraiya estaba en el suelo con varios chichones por cortesía de cierto hyuuga mayor.

"se rompió la camisa de Hinata-san a esquivar un ataque de Sebasu-nisan, como ella está más desarrollada se rompió esa parte de la camiseta y por casualidad del mundo Naru-nisan estaba en primer plano y eso provoco que Hinata-san dijera pervertido y diera un guantazo a Naru-nisan, eso dejo en shock a todo el mundo, aunque Yoshi-chan fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y nos sacó todo de allí, Dattabayo" explico Naruko con una sonrisa, sin saber que Naruto y Hinata estaba más rojos que nunca.

"Ok, tenéis tres días de descanso, antes de empezar mi entrenamiento" hablo Alexis con una sonrisa, cuando ve que Hinata levanta la mano "¿alguna duda?" pregunto la Uzumaki mayor confundida.

"¿Cómo es el programa de entrenamiento que vamos a pasar de aquí hacia adelante?" pregunto Hinata con curiosidad.

"el plan consiste que aprendáis los tres doctrina que forma un ninja, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu y Genjutsus, de cada doctrina se divide en dos, en el caso del Taijutus, los estilo de combate y Kenjutsus, Sebasu-san será quien lo enseñe, ya preparo el terreno con este entrenamiento, en el caso del Ninjutsus que es mi especialidad, es Fūinjutsu y Jutsu elementales, aunque el Fūinjutsu sería mejor que enseñara mi madre al tener más conocimiento que yo y por ultimo….." se ve como Alexis se queda pensativa unos segundos "detección y anulación de genjutsus" sonrió Alexis nerviosamente.

"eso ultimo apenas tocaremos, Dattabayo" hablo Naruko al saber por qué Alexis estaba nerviosa.

"¿por?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"nadie es usuario de genjutsu " miro Yoshimi a un lado algo decepcionada al darse cuenta que nadie era usuario de genjutsu

-después de una hora-

Todos fueron a un hostal con baños termales, al dejar sus cosas todas fueron sin pensar en bañarse.

"que relajante Dattabayo" suspiro el rubio satisfecho y ve que sus herirás se curan más rápido. "¿qué es esto?" pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

"esta termas son especiales, ayuda a la curación, por eso son caro las habitaciones" explico Jiraiya también disfrutando del baño y cierra los ojos.

"¿Cuánto cuesta?" preguntó el Uzumaki con interés.

"cinco mil euros por persona" respondió Jiraiya sin hacer ningún movimiento.

"¡muy caro!" salto Naruto sorprendido y se fija que el sannin pide silencio "¿Qué haces dattabayo?" preguntó el Uzumaki confundido.

"calla y lo veras" se podía ver como Naruto se calló por un momento "en esa pared esta los baños de mujeres" salto Jiraiya corriendo hacia la pared con cara de pervertido.

"eres un maldito viejo verde" intento golpear pero el sannin lo esquiva y lo neutraliza con una llave.

"calla quiero escuchar lo que dicen" hablo Jiraiya seriamente

"¿Dónde está Alexis-nechan?" salto Naruko confundida, haciendo que Jiraiya sintiera decepcionado al escuchar eso y perdió la ganas de mirar.

"no lo sé" respondió Hinata con algo más de confianza. "¿quiere que te limpie las colas Yoshimi-san?" pregunto la hyuuga cogiendo el tarro de champú.

"¿una o todas?" dijo la zorrita sacando todas sus colas.

"creo que todas, se ve bastante sucias, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruko al ver como el zorrito miraba sus colas y vio que tenía razón, sacando rápidamente el cepillo y empezaba a quitar los posibles nudos de su pelaje.

"¿cree que nos hemos hecho más fuerte?" pregunto Hinata sentándose detrás de Yoshimi y empieza a enjabonar las colas, haciendo que la zorrita dejara de cepillarlo.

"Ne-chan me comento que si" sonrió la pequeña disfrutando del baño "pero para nuestro objetivo solo hemos dado el primer paso" miro a un lado algo preocupada.

"pero no dicen que el primero es el más difícil" contesto Yoshimi con una sonrisa zorruna y con las mejillas sonrojadas, confundiendo a las dos chicas que estaba con ella.

"¿he?" se queda Hinata mirando fijamente y se da cuenta porque de esa sonrisa "¿te gusta que te acaricien la colas de esta forma?" dijo Hinata flotando con mas intensidad.

"espera, esperaaaaa…" dio Yoshimi un gemido, haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara en shock.

"era un punto sensible" comento Naruko aun sorprendido

"¿podría no decir nada?" Dijo Yoshimi con las mejillas sonrojadas y ocultando la mirada.

"Yo…lo siento" intento Hinata disculparse.

"cambiemos de tema, de tema" intento Yoshimi no morir de la vergüenza.

"Ahora que recuerdo, no veo los baños mixto, Dattabayo" comento Naruko haciendo que las dos miraran sorprendidas al saber que había baños mixto.

Lo que no sabía las chicas es que Jiraiya saco un librito y empezó a escribir a toda pastilla al escuchar el sonido que soltó Yoshimi.

"y estoces las dos mujeres empezaron a…." Murmuraba Jiraiya con un hilillo de sangre que salía por su nariz y escuchar lo que dijo Naruko con los baños mixto, "tengo una cita" dijo el sannin levantándose para ir a ese lugar.

"¿puede ser que Alexis fueran allí?" hablo la zorrita ya recuperada de la vergüenza, haciendo que el sannin se parara de golpe y escuchar haciendo que Naruto sintiera ganas de matar al peliblanco "huelo a ella por esa dirección" señalo el lugar y se ve el cartel de baños mixto dejando a las chicas en cuadro.

"¿ese cartel estaba antes?" pregunto Naruko

"según el estado del cartel si lleva mucho tiempo" murmuro Hinata algo avergonzada.

"¿deberíamos mirar?" pregunto Naruko que empezó a caminar.

"espera, espera" se interpusieron Hinata y Yoshimi en el camino de la pequeña Uzumaki.

"¿creo que no debería ir? Huelo a Sebasu-san también" ante el comentario de la zorrita Hinata giro tan rápido la cabeza hacia el lugar, la zorrita pensó en como no se le había roto el cuello por el gesto.

"jo, yo también quiero pasarme pipa, Dattabayo" paso a través de la dos chicas que le pillaron con la guardia baja.

"ella no sabe dónde viene lo bebe, ¿verdad?" pregunto Yoshimi nerviosa.

"por la forma que no sabía que era la parte noble de un chico, creo que no" murmuro Hinata sonrojada y avergonzada.

"¿deberíamos ir?" pregunto Yoshimi aun nerviosa.

"si, puede que si no paramos a Naruko, pueda que se traumatice" hablo Hinata " _si es que no me traumatizo yo primera_ " pensó la Hyuuga muy sonrojada.

Jiraiya miro a los lados buscando el cartel y vio que si había uno y se fue, Naruto le persiguió porque si era verdad lo que dijo Yoshimi, tendría una palabrita ha cierto hyuuga macho, pero antes pensó que tenía que librarse del sannin pervertido.

Naruko al llegar, vio que había una puerta y arriba un letrado con varias normas que no se molestó en leerla y se dispuso a entrar, cuando es detenida por Hinata y Yoshimi.

"Antes de entrar deberíamos saber que están haciendo para no molestarlo" propuso Yoshimi completamente nerviosa.

"¿jugar al trampolín?" pregunto Naruko confundida.

" _confirmado, ella no lo sabe"_ pensaron Hinata y Yoshimi al mismo tiempo.

"creo escuchar algo"· murmuro Naruko, haciendo que la dos chicas pegaran sus oído a la puerta aplastando a Naruko contra la puerta, mientras Jiraiya y Naruto también hacían lo mismo en su lado.

"que bien se siente" se escuchó la voz de Alexis felizmente "¿desde cuándo no hacemos esto?" pregunto la Uzumaki mayor, provocando los sonrojos de las chicas (menos Naruko que no se entendía lo que pensaba esas dos chicas) y un hilillo de sangre a un peliblanco, mientras Naruto no entendió porque el sannin reaccionaba de esa forma.

"la última vez fue en nuestro examen gennin" hablo Sebasu tranquilo, haciendo que todo entrada en shock, menos los hermanos Uzumakis.

"la próxima vez invitamos a Ita-chan" propuso la rubia mayor con alegría.

"un trio" murmuro Jiraiya escribiendo a toda potencia en su libreta, mientras Hinata y Yoshimi empezaron a sonrojarse aún más.

"Alexis no te mueva tanto, se te va a salir" suspiro Sebasu, haciendo que Hinata y Yoshimi empezara a echar humo por la cabeza, mientras el sannin sangró por los dos orificio de la nariz.

"Ok, Ok no creo que me agrade que lo vea" respondió Alexis, haciendo que las dos chicas casi se desmayara y que cierto sannin quisiera entrar para ver si tenía suerte.

"estoy harto de esperar, Dattabayo" abrió la puerta dejando a Yoshimi y Hinata que se taparon los ojos por miedo a ver algo que le marcaria la vida.

"cuantas veces te tengo que decir que llame ante de entrar" salió Alexis del agua algo enojada.

"¡que bañador más bonito!" salto Naruko con estrella en los ojos, aun así recibió un capo de parte de su hermana mayor.

"¿bañador?" abrieron las dos chicas los ojos y vieron que Alexis llevaba un bañador de dos pieza con entrampado en llamas rojas, mientras Sebasu estaba con un bañador azul claro.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Alexis al ver como Yoshimi y Hinata tenía la cara como diciendo que la tierra se lo tragara. "no me diga que…" se ve como las chicas se sonroja aún más "Ok, ¿habéis visto las normas?" pregunto la rubia mayor masajeando levemente la sien pero estaba levemente sonrojada.

"¿normas?" murmuraron las tres menores confundidas.

"Lo que está arriba de la puerta" señalo Alexis arriba y las tres miraron al cartel.

Normas:

Prohibido ir desnudo.

Prohibido hacer cosas sucias con o sin ropa.

Al leer se podía ver a un sannin abatido, mientras Yoshimi y Hinata pensaba en tirarse de un puente sin cuerda por haber pensado cosas que no era.

"¿Qué era lo que te iba a salir?" pregunto Naruko, haciendo que la zorrita y la hyuuga saliera de su vergüenza.

"mi busto, parece que la parte de arriba de mi bañador está un poco pequeño, no debi coger el bañador del año pasado" se rasco levemente la cabeza "y aunque Sebasu-san no es un pervertido y sé que me respeta, no es lo mismo de cierto sapo" hablo Alexis tranquila y sonríe de repente de forma maléfica "espero que caiga en la trampa que puse a ese mirón" eso sorprendieron a las chicas, mientras Sebasu suspira sabiendo que si decía eso era porque estaba cerca el peliblanco.

"¿trampa?" murmuro Jiraiya y ve como Naruto se aleja de él y nota en el suelo algo "¿Qué es eso?" preguntó el sannin a sí mismo en estar en un círculo y en el centro se ve una cuenta atrás, cuando se dio cuenta de que era fue demasiado tarde y salió volando de la explosión.

"muy buena vista" dijo Alexis al ver como el sannin sapo se transformaba en un punto brillante en el cielo. "Por cierto, ¿cuánto tiempo pensáis estar así?" pregunto Alexis al ver como las chicas solo llevaba una toalla para cubrir sus cuerpos, provocando un sonrojos a las chicas "¿no estará pensando en bañarte con Naru-chan?" ese comentario hizo que la Hyuuga se sonrojara.

"nos vemos más tarde, Dattabayo" dijo Naruko llevando a rastras a las dos chicas.

Cuando Naruto disponía a irse escucho un suspiro de Sebasu, llamándolo la atención del Uzumaki menor y decidió quedarse.

"Alexis, vinimos aquí para que nadie del grupo escuchara y a final ha habido hasta malentendido" dijo Sebasu sin mucho ánimo de hablar del asunto.

"esperaba a Ero-sennin pero no las chicas" confeso Alexis levemente sonrojada que se rasco levemente la mejilla.

"Alexis deja de rodeo, ¿no estará pensando en entrenar los tres puntos del ninjutsu?" miro Sebasu seriamente y ve que Alexis no le mira a la cara "ese entrenamiento es peligroso, es verdad que si lo completa" el agua que rodeaba Sebasu de repente levita sin ningún problema "puede manipular tu elemento principal sin sello como si fuera parte de ti, pero…" el agua vuelve a su lugar "si fallas no podrás utilizar tu elemento en toda tu vida, nosotros pasamos ese entrenamiento después de sufrir el ataque del enmascarado, porque nos preocupáramos que nos fueran a atacar de nuevo, ellos no tiene esa presión, debería esperar que tenga más experiencia para asegurar el éxito del entrenamiento" miro el chico preocupado.

"por eso utilizare el Kage bushin, tendrá el conocimiento necesario, además tu pensaba utilizar el entrenamiento del taijutsu de la sombras, ¿verdad?" Pregunto Alexis ocultando su mirada.

"Yo…." se levanta y sale de la bañera "no pensaba utilizarlo nunca después del incidente, porque entre los tres que hicimos el entrenamiento, solo tú no pasaste" hablo Sebasu no muy seguro de seguir.

"No te preocupes" sonrió Alexis para demostrar que no pasaba nada. "además" se acerca al chico "quiero intentarlo de nuevo" murmuro Alexis ocultando su mirada.

"¡ME NIEGO!" salto Sebasu enojado, haciendo que Naruto que estaba escuchando se sorprendió al verle enojado con su hermana

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **G Perasister** : gracias por el consejo y no te preocupes tengo copia de todo tanto en un pen como en el disco duro.

 **CCSakuraforever** :gracias y espero que te guste este.

 **La tierna Hinata-chan** : intente poner esa escena antes pero no conseguia encontrar el momento XD pero al fin lo puso.

 **Geishiken Pegasister** gracias lo probare cuando tenga el pc revivido.

 **Zafir09** : si hacía tiempo pensaba poner a Yoshimi el apellido para demostrar que Naruto lo ve como alguien de la familia y sobre Kiba no es que me caía mal si fuera así hubiera dejado que Alexis y Sebasu le hubiera dado la paliza, sobre Sakura es que es verdad que da pena pero gano mi odio con la confesión falsa y encima que nunca fui hater de ningún personaje anime, pero ella lo consiguió pero después me calme y descubrir que el propio autor lo trataba fatal, haciendo que dejara de odiar pero que daba pena viendo que podría haber sido mejor si lo hubiera aprovechado de verdad el autor y me hace imposible tragarme que sea jounnin.

 **OTAKUFire** : Naruko es inocente y curiosa y por eso se meterá más de un problema XD, sobre Kiba si se salvó de una buena y sobre Sakura no te preocupes ella solo ama al emo vengador otra cosa que lo vea como un hermano, sobre Karin no sé qué pensar y no te preocupes el zorro no será tan denso (eso espero)

 **mvp187hx** gracias y un minuto de silencio a mi pc por todo el trabajo que hizo por mi (se pone en pose militar)


	43. Chapter 42

Capítulo 42

* * *

"¡ME NIEGO!" salto Sebasu enojado, haciendo que Naruto que estaba escuchando se sorprendió al verle enojado con su hermana "ese entrenamiento fue quien provoco tu trauma, no quiero hacerte pasar por eso, decidí que…" vio como Alexis golpeo en el Abdomen del chico hyuuga sin aviso, pero este reacciono y lo bloqueo sin dificultar.

"mi taijutsu se ha estancado desde hace tiempo y tú que sabe de taijutsu lo sabes bien, si quiero mejorar debo pasar ese entrenamiento" hablo la rubia seriamente que se aleja levemente de su amigo.

"Alexis" se ve como Sebasu aprieta los puños "el Taijutsu de la sombra es enfrentarte a ti mismo con solo Taijutsu y llevando 25 kilos en cada extremidad del cuerpo, mientras tu sombra no tiene esa restricción de peso, además cada tiempo el campo de batalla cambia y solo se acaba en dos condiciones, ganas o pierdes" explico Sebasu seriamente.

"si, recuerdo que tardaste dos semanas y Ita-chan tres en ganar" recordó levemente la chica. "el único que es capaz de ejecutarlo era oka-san y tu" miro Alexis seriamente.

"vamos a dormir es tarde" murmuro Sebasu que agarro la toalla y se fue.

A la mañana siguiente, Naruto estaba dormido cuando noto un pequeño peso encima.

"¿Yoshimi?" levanto la sabana para ver como la pequeña sacaba la cabeza.

"Alexis no está en su habitación y parece que Sebasu-san tampoco" señalo la pequeña la cama vacía que supuestamente debería estar Sebasu.

"entiendo" hablo Naruto nervioso _"¿Por qué no me despierta normalmente?"_ pensó el Uzumaki a sí mismo.

Después de levantarse empezaron a buscar a los dos desaparecido con el olfato de Yoshimi, cuando vieron a los dos salir hacia la calle, Naruto y Yoshimi se ocultaron para escuchar.

"¿empezamos el calentamiento?" pregunto Alexis con alegría.

"Vale" dijo Sebasu sin mirarla.

" _aún está enojado_ " pensó la rubia mayor algo preocupada.

Sin decir más los dos adulto salieron corriendo, Naruto y Yoshimi decidieron seguirles, pasaron unos minutos, cuando Naruto se dio cuenta que no era capaces de seguir sus pasos.

"son muy rápidos, Dattabayo" hablo el rubio sorprendido al ver que con el entrenamiento que había hecho no era suficiente para estar a su lado.

"Si utilizamos nuestro chakra para aumentar nuestra velocidad se percatara que le estamos siguiendo" intento Yoshimi seguir el ritmo al ser la más rápida de los dos.

"lo vamos a perder de vista" miro Naruto preocupado.

Cuando estaba a punto de perder de vista los dos se pararon, vio Naruto que estaba en un pequeño llano en mitad del bosque.

"¿empezamos el combate?" pregunto Alexis al ver como Sebasu se puso en guardia indicando que sí.

Sin dar la señal Alexis ataco, Sebasu lo bloqueo y contraataco, obligando a la rubia dar marcha atrás, siguieron intercambiando golpes pero se notaba que la chica tenía un nivel más bajo de fuerza.

"últimamente solo veo tu espalda" murmuro Alexis dando una patada que fue bloqueado por su compañero, pero este miro confundido por lo dijo "por eso quiero ser más fuerte" intento dar un golpe en el tórax pero fue bloqueado y tuvo que volver a dar marcha atrás "para que tu no tenga que sufrir daño por mi culpa" eso confundió más a Sebasu "para que pueda proteger a mis amigos y familia" intento Alexis hacer un barrido de pie pero el hyuuga dio un salto "porque tengo que superar mis temores, no me puedo encerrarme a si misma por eso" intento dar un puñetazo pero recibió una contra haciendo una leve herida en la mejilla "¡si no lo hago!, ¡¿Cómo puedo ser su hermana mayor para ellos y ser tu mejor amiga?!" intento dar una fuerte patada pero recibió un golpe en el tórax mandándola varios metros pero fue capaz de mantener de pie _"¿he? ese golpe debería haber dolido_ " pensó Alexis confundida y nota que su herirá de su mejilla desaparecía.

En el momento que Sebasu golpeo a Alexis, dio un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y aparecieron cuatro columna de piedra alrededor de la chica, cada columna tenía un signo, FUERZA, RESISTENCIA, FLEXIBILIDAD Y VELOCIDAD en cada columna y empezó a aparecer una pared oscura que amenazaba en encerrar a la Uzumaki en su interior.

"Alexis" dijo Sebasu sin mostrar su mirada "si no ganas, nunca me perdonare" miro el chico seriamente.

"hai" sonrió Alexis antes de ser encerrada por completo.

"ninpo: Taijutsu Kage(arte ninja, Taijutsu sombra)" murmuro Sebasu y se sentó mirando seriamente al cuadrado negro "¿Cuándo pensáis salir?" preguntó el Hyuuga mirando de reojo a Naruto y Yoshimi que dieron un micro salto por el susto.

Dentro del cuadrado todo era blanco, Alexis camino unos pasos cuando apareció un espejo, al acercarse podía ver su reflejo y puso una mano en el cristal.

"estoy lista" murmuro Alexis, viendo como el espejo se rompía, pero la imagen que reflejaba se quedó dando vida, mientras los trozos de cristal fueron a parar en las extremidades de la Uzumaki transformándose en pesas y el lugar empezó a tomar forma.

Naruto estaba sentado al lado de Sebasu, había pasado una hora desde que empezó el entrenamiento de Alexis, quería preguntar varias cosas pero se delataría que estuvo espiando y no quería que le comparara con el ero-sennin.

"sé que estaba espiando ayer" eso sorprendió al Uzumaki que empezó a ponerse nervioso.

"¿Qué fue lo que paso?" pregunto Naruto no muy seguro de preguntar.

"¿Recuerda el trauma del Kongō Fūsa no jigoku?" pregunto Sebasu aun mirando el cuadrado oscuro.

"¿Qué tiene que ver con esto?" pregunto Yoshimi al no saber de qué estaba hablando.

"ella dijo que se traumatizo al utilizar por primera vez contra un ser vivo" la mirara de Sebasu se volvió triste de repente "fue contra su sombra, intentemos decir muchas veces que solo era una técnica, pero desde el punto de vista de Alexis creo que fue diferente, ella pensó que era ella misma siendo consumida por su propia técnica y creo que eso fue mucho más aterrador, para ella era como si hubiera matado por primera vez" Sebasu termino de explicar el motivo real. " _aunque Kushina y yo nos preguntamos cómo pudo romper la regla de no utilizar ninjutsu, tal vez ¿porque el ataque de la cadena era puramente física y la técnica lo detecto como un golpe físico?_ " pensó Sebasu seriamente.

Naruto y Yoshimi no fueron capaces de decir nada más.

Tres días después.

Naruto, junto con los demás estaba espiando a Sebasu que aún estaba vigilando.

" _hoy es el último día_ " pensó Sebasu seriamente.

" _¿Por qué solo le dejas tres días?"_ pregunto Kushina en su mente confundida.

" _porque no podemos retrasar el entrenamiento de Naruto, además el Alexis actual es muy superior al Alexis que hizo la prueba por primera vez, me preocupa que el daño recibido sea mayor_ " explico el chico el real motivo del poco tiempo que tenía Alexis en superar la prueba.

De repente Naruto se asomó con el resto de gennin, llamando la atención de Sebasu que se levantó y miro al Uzumaki.

"¿ella está bien?" pregunto Naruko preocupada.

"Si, como ella está ocupada voy…" se paró Sebasu al escuchar un crujido y miro al cuadro que estaba empezando a quebrarse.

Al romperse apareció Alexis con la ropa destrozadas y llenas de heridas y ocultaba la mirada dificultando si estaba consciente o no.

"Alexis-nechan" saltaron Naruto y Naruko al mismo tiempo preocupado por su hermana mayor.

"¿podéis no hablar muy fuerte? Llevo tres días sin dormir" hablo Alexis con normalidad y dando un leve bostezo.

" _¿Qué piensa Sebasu-san?"_ pregunto Kushina en la mente del chico.

" _para cualquier no vería diferencia, pero un maestro en Taijutsu si, tiene un milímetro más de grosor en sus brazos y piernas, significa que sus musculo ha crecido, si antes me picaba sus golpe ahora me va a doler de verdad_ " sonrió Sebasu algo nervioso al saber que ahora tenía que tener cuidado de verdad.

" _¿quiere decir que te ha superado?_ " pregunto Kushina de forma burlona.

" _No, llevo mucho años con el Taijutsu, además sabes que este entrenamiento consiste en romper el límite que tiene nuestro cuerpo para avanzar a un nivel que tardarías años en llegar, un atajo peligroso que solo debería hacer una vez, porque si rompe los limites continuamente acortara tu tiempo de vida y tu cuerpo tendrá grande secuelas_ " pensó Sebasu seriamente.

"¿Cuándo empezamos a entrenar?" pregunto Yoshimi confundida y preocupada al ver el estado en que se encontraba la rubia mayor.

"pues…" intento Alexis hablar cuando nota una mano sobre su cabeza.

"al mediodía, cuando te duche y comas" dijo Sebasu mirando levemente enojado.

"Ok" no protesto la rubia mayor ante la mirada de su amigo.

Cuando todo el mundo fue a la posada, Alexis fue directa a su habitación y cerró la puerta, la pequeña zorro quiso ir a ver pero fue cortada por Sebasu.

"¿Qué deseas?" preguntó el hyuuga bloqueando la entrada.

"¿ella está bien?" miro Yoshimi preocupada.

"si, solo necesita una pequeña siesta y comer algo" acaricio Sebasu tiernamente la cabeza de la pequeña haciendo que moviera la cola felizmente.

"Ok, se lo diré a los demás" se fue la zorrita un poco más calmada.

" _Eso significa que nadie se creyó su actuación o que algo no cuadraba_ " hablo Kushina preocupada por su hija mayor.

"Si, intento actuar con demasiada normalidad y eso dejo una pequeña duda" contesto Sebasu abriendo la puerta y ver a Alexis tirada en la cama inconscientemente, estaba sudando y le costaba respirar "tiene algunas fisura en algunos hueso y grande hematomas, creo que me va a costar tratarla para que este bien al medio día" suspiro Sebasu entrando y cerrando la puerta.

" _hice bien que Tsunade te enseñara algo de medicina, Dattabane_ " sonrió la pelirroja sabiendo como iba a reaccionar el hyuuga.

"calla, aún estoy traumatizado cuando me explico de donde venía los niños" sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo a recodar esa experiencia "no podía explicarlo como hace todo el mundo" dijo Sebasu con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

" _por esta vez estoy de acuerdo_ " sonrió algo nerviosa la Uzumaki al recodar que también fue víctima de la explicación de la Senju.

Al medio día.

Naruto y los demás estaba calentando con Jiraiya, no conseguía tocar al sannin pero el sí, por desgracia para las chicas.

"me ha vuelto a tocar el culo, Dattabayo" salto Naruko enfadada sacando sus cadenas pero el sannin lo esquiva con facilidad.

"te centra demasiado en el ataque y no piensa en la defensa" dijo Jiraiya seriamente "si quiere que no lo haga piensa que cada ataque viene una contra" explico el sannin con sabiduría.

"¿para enseñarme eso tenía que tocarme el culo?" salto Naruko con una patada voladora pero el sannin da un paso a lado y da otra palmada en el trasero haciendo enojar a la pequeña que empezó a patalear en el suelo con rabia al no poder hacer nada.

"no juegue con nosotras" intento Yoshimi atacar pero antes de poder hacerlo Jiriaya tira una de las colas desequilibrando a la pequeña y recibe otra palmada en el trasero "deja de hacer eso" lanza una bola de fuego pero al disipar no estaba en el lugar del impacto y nota otra palmada en el trasero, haciendo que callera a cuatro pata derrotada con una aura de tristeza.

"y tú no dejes tus colas en el rango que pueda agarrarte, ¿Siguiente?" preguntó el sannin cuando ve a Hinata tranquila y eso confundido a Jiraiya. "¿Por qué esta tan tranquila?" pregunto confundido al conocer la timidez de la chica.

"Por lo que tengo detrás" Señalo la hyuuga atrás suya, viendo a Naruto enojado con los ojos del kyuubi, con las cadenas de chakra y con la pequeña Gudodama en su espalda.

"¿Cómo te atreves en hacer eso a mi familia? Dattabayo" intento Naruto lanzar pero es detenida por alguien.

"Jiraiya deja de jugar con ellos" hablo Alexis dando un suspiro, pero eso no fue lo que detuvo al rubio menor, fue que Alexis tenía algunas vendas por todo su cuerpo.

"¿no está enojada?, Dattabayo" dijo Naruko señalando al sannin mirando con rabia.

"aunque sea un pervertido, esta vez solo estaba jugando, si realmente quisiera hacer algo pervertido en vez de dar una palmaditas hubiera dado un gran agarrado, ¿verdad?" respondió Alexis con una sonrisa que asusta al mismo diablo.

"Si" respondió el sannin tranquilamente "a mí solo me interesa la de 18 años" sonrió de forma pervertida.

"por eso no tiene que preocuparse" hablo Alexis mientras Sebasu pisaba a Jiraiya como si fuera una cucaracha.

" _¿entonces porque le está dando una paliza?"_ pensaron los gennin confundido al ver como estaba dando una paliza al sannin sapo.

"aunque es verdad lo que ha dicho Jiraiya, Naruko al tener tu cadena de Chakra te ha descuidado en tu defensa si fuera un Kunai y no una palmadita estaría con herirás de gravedad si es que no acaba muerta" se ve como la pequeña mira al suelo al darse cuenta que es verdad "Yoshimi siempre atacas con tus colas, debería cambiar tu forma de atacar o al menos no dejar que tu enemigo las cojas, estar indefensa unos segundos puede significar la muerte" la pequeña muerde levemente el labio inferior al saber que es verdad "Hinata debería estar más atenta a otra cosas y sabe a qué me refiero" se ve como la chica se sonroja levemente "Naruto debería calmarte, algunas veces el enemigo hace enojar para que cometas un error en el ataque o en la defensa, la gente que pierde los estribos son los que mueres en los combates" termino Sebasu de dar el sermón.

"¿va a empezar a entrenar?" pregunto Jiraiya con una bolsa de hielo en el ojo cortesía de Alexis.

"Si, es mi turno para después el tuyo" explico la rubia mayor tranquilamente.

"Recuerda Alexis mi Suiton: Shuufuku Mizu (Elemento agua: Agua restauradora) cura lentamente pero con eficaz, al introducir mi agua en la circulación de la sangre, ese agua tiene una gran concentración de chakra médico, pero debido que va por la sangre tarda en llegar a todo el cuerpo pero en esa forma la curación es total sin importar donde este la herirá, por eso no te esfuerce hasta dentro de 10 minutos, cuando tus músculos estará en plena condición" murmuro Sebasu seriamente.

"Ok" respondió Alexis de la misma forma "bueno para empezar este no es el lugar adecuado para empezar a entrenar" miraron confundidos al ver como la chica mordió su dedo y empezó a hacer sellos y puso la dos manos en el suelo.

Se levantó una gran cortina de humo, al disipar se encontraba en una gran sala llenas de libros, con toque británicos, con una gran cúpula de cristal en el centro y varios mesas en fila, en el centro de la sala había un gran piedra de color Naranja.

"bienvenido a la biblioteca Uzumaki, donde podrás encontrar todo tipo de ninjutsus, desde de tipo C hasta la clase SS "hablo Alexis alegremente al ver al sorpresa de los gennin.

"¿biblioteca?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"Nosotros tenemos uno sobre Taijutsus, aunque este es un poco más grande" hablo Hinata levemente sonrojada.

"el doble de la nuestra, Alexis y yo intentamos mantener actualizado con todo los nuevos ninjutsus pero es difícil a ser solo dos" intervino Sebasu en la conversación.

"¿quiere decir que nadie puede entrar aquí?" pregunto Yoshimi sorprendida.

"Si, este lugar está oculto por una barrera, ni con el Sharingan puede verse, solo quien tiene sangre Uzumaki y con el permiso de la sucesora puede ver y entrar" explico el chico hyuuga tranquilamente.

"mi madre es la sucesora, en el momento que fuimos elegidos para el examen chunnin mi madre nos dio la llave a mí y después yo di permiso a Sebasu" explico Alexis tranquilamente "ahora voy a dar la llave a todos ustedes" dijo la rubia que empezó a escribir con su sangre en la palma de la manos de los gennin, de Yoshimi y Jiraiya.

"¿es necesario que yo lo tenga?" pregunto Jiraiya confundido.

"Si, después del examen chunnin, Sebasu y yo volvemos a Konoha, necesitaras entrar para enseñar a Naruto nuevos ninjutsus si ya domino lo anteriores" explico Alexis tranquilamente "Fūinjutsu : Renchi (llave) Uzumaki" murmuro Alexis haciendo que la marca brillaran unos segundos para desaparecer "ahora tenéis la llave pero hay que decir a la barrera que fui yo quien le dio" dijo la Uzumaki mayor señalando a la piedra de cristal.

Todos se acercaron a la piedra, al principio parecía una piedra de gran tamaño de color naranja pero en el centro de dicha piedra parecía una llama roja.

"ponéis la mano con la que escribí, después de que ponga la mía" ordeno Alexis seriamente "Fūinjutsu : Kyoka-shō (permiso) Uzumaki" murmuro la rubia mayor.

De repente la piedra brillo y de ella salieron líneas naranjadas que fueron a parar por todo el lugar como una onda expansiva.

"Ahora la barrera os reconocerá que le di permiso y no seréis enemigos, ni extraños" hablo Alexis tranquilamente.

"esa forma es para evitar invitado no deseado" hablo Jiraiya al ver la gran seguridad que tenía el lugar.

"Si, si por casualidad consiguen robar la llave, podría ver pero no entrar, porque la barrera reconocerá que es enemigo y cambiara el código de la llave" explico la rubia mayor seriamente "yo no lo sabía esa función antes del ataque del nueve colas" miro a un lado tristemente.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"quiero decir que alguien consiguió la llave e intento entrar después de atacar Konoha" explico Sebasu "seguramente era la llave de Kushina, el enemigo no sabe que queda invalidada cuando su portador muere" apretó el Hyuuga levemente los puños de la rabia.

"Pero…" se ve como Alexis gira levemente la mano que aún estaba en la piedra y se ve un registro en la piedra naranja "la llave no era de mi madre, era de Obito" murmuro Alexis levemente sorprendida "mi madre elimino su registro al poco tiempo que murió o eso pensaba" giro de nuevo la mano y se ve otro registro " después de su muerte y ante del ataque, entro tres veces con esa llave antes de que mi madre borrara el registro de Obito Uchiha" murmuro sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿sabes que buscaba?" pregunto Jiraiya seriamente.

"Si" respondió Alexis que introdujo la mano en la piedra sorprendiendo a todos y empezó a mover los dedos "algunos jutsus de fuego y…." miro extrañado Alexis "¿Tsukuyomi Infinito?" pregunto la chica confundida. "Eso no es nada bueno" murmuro la rubia preocupada.

"vaya no sabía que se registraba todo lo que leía" dijo Tobi sentado tranquilamente en la mesa.

"¿Quién eres?" pregunto Hinata al verlo por primera vez, pero Naruto se puso delante de ella de forma protectora.

"el causante del ataque del biju de nueve colas, la destrucción del clan Uchiha, asesino de mis padres" dijo Alexis con rabia y por un momento sus ojos se volvieron rojos.

"¿Por qué tiene la llave de Obito?" intervino Sebasu al ver las intenciones de su amiga de lanzarse contra el enemigo.

"Ya veo, también saben quién utiliza la llaves, no me entraña que no pudiera entrar de forma normal" hablo el enmascarado tranquilamente "y si fuera vosotros no os moveríais" dijo tranquilamente apareciendo sellos explosivo por todo el lugar.

"¿Qué busca? Dudo que pierda el tiempo aquí y no creo que necesite al nueve colas ahora" hablo Jiraiya seriamente listo para entrar en modo senjutsus en cualquier momento.

"tan bien informado como siempre lo diré, quiero que me deis la llave donde está la biblioteca de Fūinjutsu" miro el hombre con el único ojo visible.

"La única que lo tiene es mi madre y como sabes lo mataste" dijo Alexis sacando la mano de la piedra y empieza a caminar tranquilamente.

"pero lo estáis intentando revivirla, ¿verdad?" pregunto Tobi dejando que la chica se acercara.

"si, no lo niego pero gracias" miro el hombre enmascarado confundido por eso "me dejaste tiempo para activar las defensas y te registre como enemigo, cada vez que intente entrar" de repente sonaron las alarmas y se ve que Tobi está desapareciendo poco a poco "será sacado al instante sin dar tiempo a nada, ni activar un sellos" vio que el hombre desapareció pero por su expresión parecía enojado.

"tendremos que cambiar de lugar" aconsejo Sebasu seriamente que tenía sus manos llenas de los sellos que puso su enemigo.

"Si, hay cuatros lugares para cuando pasa esas cosas" dijo Alexis que puso un dedo en la piedra y se ve que todo el lugar tiembla levemente.

"hemos tenido suerte de que no hiciera nada más" hablo Jiraiya algo más calmado.

"me temo que si hizo algo" hablo Alexis preocupada al ver como Yoshimi aparecía con un libro en la mano "tu olfato es mejor que los perro de Kakashi e inclusos algunos zorros que conozco" sonrió la rubia al ver como la zorrita sonreía ante el comentario y cogió el libro "me lo temía" murmuro preocupada.

"¿Qué pasa?" se acercó Sebasu y ve el contenido "ahora sí que estamos en un lio" murmuro el hyuuga preocupado.

"¿Tan grave es?" miro Jiriaya y vio que las páginas estaban arrancadas "eso es un gran problema, si el enemigo se molestó en destruirlo significa que la técnica no es ninguna broma, ¿tenéis una copia de seguridad?" preguntó el sannin con seriedad.

"No, porque en siglos nunca fallo las defensas de la biblioteca a esta escala, pero es raro que quisiera entrar en la habitación de los Fūinjutsu" hablo Alexis confundida.

"puede que ese genjutsu tenga alguna cualidad de Fūinjutsu y por eso puede tener información de la técnica en esa sala" dio el sannin su opinión.

"no sería malo confírmalo pero no podemos ver hasta que Oka-san vuelva a la vida" hablo Alexis cuando ve que Sebasu estaba muy callado "¿pasa algo?" pregunto la rubia mayor confundida.

"nada" hablo Sebasu algo intranquilo pero lo ocultaba " _Kushina, ¿está bien? No ha dicho nada desde un buen rato y más al ver que apareció ese hombre_ " pregunto el chico preocupado.

" _Nada, solo..._ "se queda unos segundos callada " _déjalo no es nada_ " hablo la pelirroja con normalidad negando cierto recuerdo.

"termino el traslado" comento Alexis de repente al escuchar un gran estruendo.

"Alexis voy a investigar sobre el Tsukuyomi Infinito, aunque seguro que ese hombre habrá borrado todo, puede que quede algunas pista" hablo Jiraiya seriamente.

"Ok, con lo que paso tenemos que cambiar el plan de entrenamiento, solo Sebasu y yo entrenaremos a los gennin, mientras tu busca información" hablo la rubia mayor con seriedad.

"con permiso me voy" hizo un sello el sannin que desapareció en una cortina de humo.

"¿deberíamos suspender el entrenamiento por ahora?" pregunto Naruko preocupada.

"No, solo provoco que acelerada las cosas, nada más" sonrió Alexis de forma diabólica asustando a los gennin y Yoshimi.

"¿Cuándo tiempo disponía darle?" pregunto Sebasu llamando la atención del grupo.

"dos semanas, pero con la intervención será diez días" hablo Alexis tranquilamente.

"eso es difícil incluso para mi" suspiro el chico Hyuuga.

"Vamos no es tan difícil, ¿verdad?" pregunto Naruto con confianza.

"Naruto" hablo Alexis llamando la atención de su hermano menor "¿ve los libros?" afirma el chico rubio "tiene que memorizarlo" sonrió Alexis al ver la cara de sudor de su hermano.

"¿todo?" pregunto Naruto y siente una mano en sus hombros y nota que es de su hermana menor y de Yoshimi intentando dar ánimo.

"y eso incluye a todos" dijo Alexis seriamente y se ve Naruko que empezó a sudar igual que su hermano y siente la mano de Yoshimi.

"¿eso no incluye a ti?" pregunto Naruko confundida al ver que la zorrita no sintió intimidado ante el entrenamiento.

"los zorros y los humanos tiene conductos de chakra diferentes, no me sirve aprender ninjutsus humanos" hablo tranquilamente Yoshimi cuando siente una cola en su hombro y ve que es su madre adoptiva Yang y empieza a sudar la zorrita"¿ninjutsus de los zorros?" se ve como su madre afirma provocando que Yoshimi llorada de manera cómica.

"Hinata no veo que te sorprendida" hablo Sebasu llamando la atención de todos.

"lo intuía que sería así el entrenamiento, ¿Qué cosas haces en una biblioteca? Pues estudiar y memorizad cosas" respondió Hinata con lógica.

"te lo dije, además de bonita es inteligente, solo falta que les tire los te…" se ve como Sebasu calla la boca a Alexis al ver como Hinata se sonroja al saber lo que decía la rubia mayor.

"e..etto, ¿hay una forma de memorizarlo rápido?, nosotros no tenemos memoria perfecta" pregunto la chica hyuuga intentando cambiar el tema.

"Kage bushin" dijeron los dos adulto al mismo tiempo.

Continuara…..

* * *

Lo siento cuando pueda responderé a los reviews, solo me ha dado tiempo a escribir el capitulo y subirlo


	44. Chapter 43

Capítulo 43

* * *

Cinco días después del incidente de la biblioteca.

Se veía como Hinata tenía cinco clones estudiando tranquilamente, después de mucho esfuerzo cinco era lo máximo de clones que podía hacer para un estudio largo, a su lado estaba Sebasu ojeando un libro.

" _Nada_ " pensó Sebasu dando un suspiro.

" _pensé que podría haber pista de la técnica en otro libros pero no ha sido así, Dattabane_ " hablo levemente enojada la pelirroja al no descubrir nada.

Disponía el chico hyuuga guardar el libro cuando escucho un escándalo, uno de los clones de Naruto había vuelto a discutir con otro clon sobre qué libro debería de leer y Alexis había cortado la discusión golpeando al clon para que se disipara y así no perdiera el tiempo.

"Odio estudiar" murmuro el Naruto real que estaba delante de Sebasu y Hinata.

"Al menos solo tiene que estudiar todo el material que está relacionado con tu elemento principal, hubiera sido peor si hubiera tenidos todos los elementos como principal" sonrió Naruko al lado de su hermano, haciendo que se pusiera blanco al recodar que tenía el fuuton como elemento principal y el resto como segundario y no al revés.

"¿pero es necesario aprenderlo todo?" pregunto Naruto esperanzado de poder evitar todo esto.

"No, Alexis y yo aprendimos de esta forma" contesto Sebasu seriamente, provocando a Naruto que diera un leve golpe con la cabeza en la mesa.

"este entrenamiento consiste en tres pasos, este es el primero y es tener conociendo del ninjutsus" apareció Alexis que se sentó al lado de su amigo. "no se puede saltar ningún paso si quiere tener éxito, si lo tiene podrás utilizar todo tipo de técnica con tu elemento sin problema y sin utilizar sellos" explico Alexis tranquilamente.

"Pero yo os veo utilizando sellos" intervino Yoshimi que estaba sentada en el suelo, mientras Yang estaba con su cola indicando cual debería leer y cual no.

"es por estabilidad, es más estable una técnica con sello que sin sello" respondió Sebasu ante la pregunta de la zorrita.

"aunque estamos llegando a un nivel que solo tenemos que hacer el signo de nuestro elemento para ejecutarlo con la misma fuerza y estabilidad que uno normal" dijo la Uzumaki mayor que hizo el signo del katon y provoco una pequeña llama "ese es el nivel experto en los elementos, en que estamos Sebasu y yo, vosotros estáis en el nivel novato, quiere decir que no sabéis nada, si pasáis el entrenamiento seréis discípulo y con el tiempo entraréis en experto que estamos nosotros" explico Alexis tranquilamente.

"¿el nivel experto es el máximo?" Pregunto Hinata dejando de ojear el libro por un momento.

"No, está el nivel maestro que puede hacer cualquier cosa con tu elemento, el límite es tu propia imaginación" hablo Kushina tranquilamente "además yo soy maestra en el fuuton, Dattabane" sonrió la pelirroja alegremente.

"Oka-san, sabes que Sebasu no le agrada que haga el cambio sin aviso" suspiro Alexis al ver como su madre se rascaba levemente la nuca avergonzada.

"nieve" murmuro Naruko con la mirada oculta llamando la atención de todo. "cuarta llave" esas palabras dejaron mudo a los adulto, mientras los jóvenes no entendieron nada "¿he?, ¿dije algo de nuevo?" miro la pequeña recuperando la conciencia.

"Nada, ¿Qué aprendiste?" intento Alexis ocultar ese hecho para no incomodar a la pequeña.

"que el elemento viento es el más raro, muy pocas personas tiene y que es perfecto para el combate de corto y medio alcance" respondió Naruko alegremente.

"presumida, eso ya me lo sé, Dattabayo" murmuro Naruto.

"¿Qué ha dicho Oni-chan?" miro Naruko con una vena en la frente, sintió que se estaba burlando de ella.

" _creo que no le gusto ese comentario_ " murmuro Sebasu preocupado en el interior de Kushina.

"Lo que escuchaste gatita" saco Naruto la lengua.

"no soy gatita, soy una zorrita" dijo Naruko señalando sus marcas de la melilla "además me queda mejor que a ti" salto la niña, llamando la atención de Yoshimi

"¿no me queda mejor a mí al ser un zorro de verdad?" se levantó Yoshimi para hablar con los hermanos Uzumaki.

Sin decir nada más los tres empezaron a discutir, dejando a Alexis, Kushina y Yang sorprendidas.

"Oka-san/Kushina-san, ¿Quién le queda mejor?" saltaron los tres, sorprendiendo a la pelirroja.

"O, sé me acabo el tiempo, Dattabane" dijo Kushina cambiando por el chico hyuuga.

"escapo" murmuro Alexis sorprendida al ver por primera vez a su madre huir de una batalla, mientras Hinata miraba la escena algo divertida.

"¿Quién?" saltaron los tres al pobre de Sebasu.

"¿Quién le queda mejor el byakugan? A mí o Hinata" pregunto Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Pues a Hinata" salto Naruto inconscientemente.

De repente Naruto se tapó la boca, los demás lo miraron maliciosamente, mientras Hinata se sonrojaba al máximo.

Después de la pequeña discusión, siguieron estudiando un día más, al despertarse los gennin y Yoshimi vieron que estaba fuera de la biblioteca, alegrando cierto rubio.

"¿se terminó de estudiar libro?" pregunto Naruto esperanzado.

"si, si completa este examen y saca 100 puntos, abra pasado el primer paso del entrenamiento" dijo Alexis entregando una hojas a los chicos.

"tiene tres horas" intervino Sebasu activando un reloj, haciendo que Naruto y demás empezaran a escribir.

Después del examen.

Naruto estaba nervioso, Hinata miraba al chico algo preocupado, mientras Yoshimi y Naruko jugaban tranquilamente ignorando a la pareja al ver que no había avances con la pareja.

"Termine de corregir" hablo Alexis apareciendo delante de los chicos "preparaos para el dolor" sonrió de forma diabólica asustando a todo el mundo.

"significa que pasáis a la segunda etapa" respondió Sebasu con normalidad.

"¿no podía decirlo de forma normal?, Dattabayo" salto Naruto enojado.

"pero lo que dijo es verdad, Dattabane" apareció Kushina utilizando un Kage bushin de Sebasu.

"¿quiere decir que es doloroso la segunda parte?" pregunto Naruko que empezó a sudar.

"Si" respondió Sebasu "Hinata para la segunda parte, tiene que entrenar conmigo nada más" llamo a su hermana menor.

"Yoshi-chan tu entrenara conmigo" hablo Alexis confundiendo a los gennin.

"¿Por qué no entrena con nosotros?" pregunto Naruto señalado a él y a su hermana menor.

"Porque entrenaras conmigo" intervino Kushina que agarro a la camiseta de sus dos hijos y se lo llevo a rastra.

Cuando estaba bastante lejos, Kushina soltó a sus hijos y se sentó para después pedir que se sentara delante de ella, ellos al no entenderlo bien obedecieron sin decir nada.

"enseñarme cada uno una mano" hablo la pelirroja seriamente indicando que había empezado ya el entrenamiento.

Naruto y Naruko vieron como su madre dibujaba unos sellos en sus manos y puso la suya a continuación, en el instante que tuvieron contacto los dos pequeños Uzumaki sintió que sus manos eran pinchadas por agujas invisibles, intentaron soltarse pero Kushina no lo dejo.

"ese dolor es porque estoy introduciendo chakra de viento en vuestro cuerpos, solo un usuario del mismo tipo pude ejercer este segundo entrenamiento, tenemos que hacer que vuestro cuerpo se acostumbre a vuestro chacka elemental" explico la pelirroja levemente.

"Ya veo, Dattabayo" murmuro Naruko con una mueca de dolor "Sebasu-nisan y Hina-chan son suiton y Alexi-nechan y Yoshi-chan son Katon por eso hicieron esas parejas" la pequeña tubo que apretar los diente al sentir que no solo la mano, ahora gran parte del brazo se sentía ese dolor.

"¿ellos siente lo mismo? Dattabayo" pregunto Naruto con los ojos cerrado para soportar mejor el dolor.

"No, para Yoshimi-chan es como si le quemara viva, para Hinata se sentirá como si estuviera en el fondo del agua por la presión, cual sea el tipo de chakra será doloroso de un modo a otro" respondió Kushina y vio que Naruko se le había saltado las lágrimas "aguantar cinco minutos y podréis descansar un minuto, pero aviso que cada vez será más la zona afectada y la duración más larga, por eso Alexis dijo que os preparaseis" hablo la pelirroja intentando ocultar su leve preocupación.

Por la noche, en el hostal.

Se podía ver a Naruto y Naruko en el suelo abatido, a Hinata estaba más blanca de lo normal y Yoshimi parecía que no había bebido agua durante un tiempo.

"necesito un remojo y tal vez una pomada para la quemaduras" murmuro la zorrita que fue a las termas.

"Yo paso, con una ducha rápida tengo bastante" murmuro Hinata que fue a tomarse dicha ducha.

"nos duele todo el cuerpo como para hacer algo, Dattabayo" saltaros los dos hermanos Uzumakis con lágrimas de cocodrilos.

En la otra habitación.

Estaba Alexis y Sebasu meditando, la diferencia es que el puño de la chica estaba en el brazo del Hyuuga que tenía el sello.

En el mundo imaginario.

Estaba los tres hablando seriamente de lo que había pasado en el entrenamiento.

"Yoshimi es capaz de soportar hasta la mitad del cuerpo, indicando que su cuerpo estaba un poco acostumbrado al chakra de fuego, puede que mañana pueda soportarlo por completo y terminado su entrenamiento" hablo Alexis tranquilamente.

"Hinata pudo sopórtalo el brazo entero, después de esto no pudo más" miro algo preocupado.

"es normal, el clan Hyuuga no le interesa aprender las afinidades elementales, es normal que ella le cueste trabajo" intento Alexis animar a su amigo.

"Naruko y Naruto tiene dificultades, Dattabane" respondió Kushina preocupada.

"¿he?" miro Alexis confundida y Sebasu miro extrañado.

"En el caso de Naruto entiendo por el biju y lo poco que le enseñaron, pero Naruko fue educada bien" miro el chico seriamente.

"además ella es más cercana a ti físicamente que Naru-chan y ella ya conoces jutsu de viento, debería estar al nivel de Yoshimi" hablo Alexis aun confundida.

"eso es lo extraño" murmuro la pelirroja sin entender nada.

"está fingiendo" pensó Alexis después de meditar un poco.

"para no incomodar a su hermano" siguió Sebasu levemente sorprendido.

"si mira de esa forma tiene sentido, no sentí tanta resistencia en Naruko" murmuro Kushina seriamente.

"¿deberíamos seguir el juego o hacer que se entrene seriamente?" pregunto Alexis preocupada.

"buena pregunta" contesto Sebasu meditando "sería mejor observar un poco y ver qué pasa" aconsejo el hyuuga.

Dos días más tarde.

Se podía ver a los gennin y a Yoshimi caminando por el rio tranquilamente, hoy Alexis había dado el día libre a los gennis.

"un Uzu, dos Uzu, un Uzu, dos Uzu" murmuraba Naruko saltando de una roca a otra.

"te vas a caer, Dattabayo" hablo Naruto con una gota al ver como su hermana lo ignoraba.

"¿Cómo va con el entrenamiento?" preguntó Yoshimi a Hinata que estaba un poco más atrás.

"bien, soy capaz de soportar un 67% " sonrió la chica hyuga tiernamente, provocando que todos miraran a la chica.

"un buen ataque" dijo la pequeña zorrita levantado el pulgar hacia arriba, igual que la pequeña Uzumaki mientras Hinata se sonrojaba levemente.

Naruto al observar a la chica Hyuuga tropezó y cayó al rio.

"Y me decía a mí, Dattabayo" murmuro Naruko cuando su hermano se enojó y lo agarro de la pierna tirado al agua.

"¡guerra de agua!" salto Yoshimi que agarro de la manga de la hyuuga llevándola a la pobre peli azul con ella.

No muy lejos estaba Sebasu y Alexis observándolo.

"Yoshimi ha completado el entrenamiento, Hinata está por el 67% de controlarlo y Naruto y Naruko está por el 50%, ¿deberíamos esperar o nos vamos?" preguntó Sebasu a su amiga.

"No, vamos a Yuki no Kuni (país de la nieve), hay una misión de Konoha en dicho país, vamos aprovecharlo y buscaremos la llave" dijo Alexis seriamente.

"De acuerdo, Oyuky" se ve cómo sale el pollito blanco del pelo del Hyuuga "avisa a Gennai que necesito algunas armas para una misión" pio el ave ante de desaparecer.

"Ying, Yang investigar a los cliente, Kakashi-san dijo que le resultaba familiar dicha chica que tenemos que escoltar" se vio como dos sombras salían de la sombra de Alexis y se fue hacia el bosque. "sería buena idea que le enseñe a Hinata la invocación" propuso la Uzumaki a su amigo.

"si pero quiero que sea una invocación propia" dijo Sebasu y se ríe algo nervioso.

"vas hacer que invoque al alzar, si recuerdo la primera vez, a mi casi me come Yang, mientras a ti tenía un ave picoteando la cabeza durante todo el día" murmuro Alexis al recodar dicha experiencia.

Después de la batalla de agua y de la regañina de cierta pelirroja fueron de nuevo al llano donde entrenaban.

"esta vez tenemos que decir algo" dijo Sebasu seriamente.

"Vamos al país de la nieve, una misión de escolta" entrego Alexis el pergamino a los gennin para que vieran de que se trataba la misión.

"por eso mañana iréis a preparar las cosas, sin embargo el entrenamiento no será suspendido por la misión, completareis el segundo paso y pasaremos a otra cosa" hablo Sebasu seriamente.

"Lo que vamos a enseñar es utilizar el chakra para evitar el frio y la nieve, para Hinata sería muy útil para sus habilidades hyuuga" hablo Alexis tranquilamente.

"por desgracia ese método prohíbe ropa holgada" continúo Kushina, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera blanca, mientras Yoshimi y Naruko sonreía maléficamente y Naruto mirara confundido sin saber las intenciones de las dos pequeñas.

" _Kushina cuanta veces tengo que decir que no me haga el cambio sin aviso_ " hablo el chico enojado.

" _lo siento, dattabane_ " respondió Kushina devolviendo el cuerpo a Sebasu.

"por eso hoy intentaremos acabar el segundo paso, Yoshimi ya lo completo por lo tanto puede mirar o ayudar a Naruto, en el caso Hinata voy a enseñarte una técnica ante de continuar con el entrenamiento" hablo Sebasu seriamente llamando la atención de los gennin al tener curiosidad de que técnica se trataba.

"¿me ayudara mucho esa técnica?" pregunto Hinata con curiosidad.

"Si, es la técnica de invocación, pero en tu caso será tu el que elige el animal que invoque" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente para no incomodar a su hermana.

"¡yoo!, con eso todos tenemos invocaciones" salto Naruto con alegría, dando cuenta Hinata que tendría algo más en común con su amor.

"¿Cuándo empezamos?" Salto la chica Hyuuga con entusiasmo.

" _se nota que esta colada por el rubio"_ pensaron todo el mundo al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

"bien, ha visto que Naruto se muerde el dedo para tener un poco de sangre, tiene que hacer los mismo y después hacer el sellos Jabalí → Perro → Pájaro → Mono → Carnero" dio Sebasu las indicaciones.

Hinata hizo lo que dijo su hermano y al colocarlo el suelo una gran humareda apareció, al disipar había un lindo gato blanco con líneas negras.

"¡que mono!" saltaron todas las chicas menos Yoshimi que se escondió detrás de Alexis levemente asustada.

"¿un gato?" murmuro Alexis confundida le parecía lindo pero era raro ver un gato con ese patrón en su pelaje.

Hinata se acercó al animal tranquilamente y con respecto para no incomodar al gato, el animal al verlo miro fijamente a la chica peli azul y olio su mano y reconoció que fue ella quien lo invoco y dejo que le acariciara.

"espero que seamos grandes amigas" murmuro Hinata con una sonrisa, para después ver como el animal dio un salto y deposito en la cabeza de la chica y dio un leve bostezo.

"¿he?, no parece raro el sonido de su bostezo" hablo Naruko confundida.

"eso es porque no es un gato" se asomó levente Yoshimi detrás de Alexis.

"si no es un gato, ¿qué es?" pregunto Sebasu con curiosidad.

"un tigre" murmuro la pequeña zorrita levemente asustada.

"¡¿he!? Saltaron todos sorprendidos.

continuara...

* * *

Respuesta a los reviews

 **Emiliano** : gracias y aquí tiene la conti ^^

 **La tierna Hinata-chan** : bueno espera que abras momento en que pensara que no saldrá con vida XD

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y espero que te guste este capi.

 **OTAKUFire** : si su tor…. Digo entrenamiento seguirá y Naruto se dara cuenta de Hinata de cierta forma XD

 **Zafir09** : gracias y sobre Tobi es que aun no saben quien es pero Kushina ya sospecha algo

PD: alguna sugerencia en el traje nuevo de Hinata y nombre del tigre aunque no se si deve ser hembra o macho?


	45. Chapter 44

Capítulo 44

* * *

Hinata estaba sentada en la escalera, a su lado estaba Naruko y Sakura, mientras los demás estaban en otro lugar.

"la película fue buena" salto Naruko toda emocionada.

"y casi no pudimos verla por un par de gemelos Uzumaki" murmuro Sakura por lo bajo mientras Hinata se reía nerviosamente.

"¿entonces nos acompaña?" pregunto Naruko mirando confundida a la Haruno.

"si, mi maestra me aconsejo que no solo debería entrenar, también practicar lo aprendido en la misiones" dijo Sakura que miraba curiosa al animal que tenía la hyuuga en su cabeza.

"¿He?" mira Hinata confundida por la mirada de la peli rosa y se da cuenta del porque "ella es una invocación" sonriso tiernamente mientras el animal daba un leve bostezo.

"¿invocación?" miro Sakura sorprendida "debo de entrenar más si no quiero ser la última" murmuro la Haruno seriamente.

"¿aprendiste algo aparte de ninjutsu medico?" pregunto Naruko con curiosidad.

"si, taijutsu" dijo la peli rosa colocándose unos guantes en sus manos.

"¿podría ver su mejora compitiendo con Hina-chan?" hablo Naruko mirando a la Hyuuga que dio un leve brinco por la sorpresa.

"no, no, ella tiene años de experiencia en taijutsu, llevo muy poco tiempo para llegar a su nivel" salto Sakura levemente nerviosa, había visto como luchaba Sebasu y estaba seguro que le había enseñado a su hermana unas cuantas cosas.

"¿no tarda mucho Ne-chan y Oni-chan?" pregunto Naruko levemente mosqueada e inflando los mofletes.

" _ellos dijeron que tardaría una hora y no ha pasado ni 15 minutos_ " pensaron Hinata y Sakura con una gota en la cabeza.

De repente escucharon pisada de caballo y apareció una mujer montada en uno blanco y siendo perseguida por varias personas.

"¿esa no es la princesa Fuun?" pregunto Hinata que había esquivado sin dificultar a los caballos, pero no fue para Naruko y Sakura que saltaron a un lado para esquivarlo.

"¿y esos eran los malos?" pregunto Sakura levantándose del suelo levemente mosqueada.

"creo que voy a jugar un poquito, je, je, je" oculto Naruko su mirada y sonrió de forma maléfica, mientras tenía un chichón en la cabeza y empezó a correr.

" _creo que más de uno va a lamentar haberse levantado hoy de la cama_ " pensaron Hinata y Sakura que se reían algo nerviosas y perseguía a la pequeña Uzumaki.

En la persecución se cruzaron con Naruto que se unió a la persecución, al final los malos estaba acorralando a la princesa cuando se convirtió en Sakura, sorprendiendo a los bandidos y cuando disponía a huir apareció Naruko con la mirada oculta.

"es hora de pagar por el chinchón que me hicisteis, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruko de forma maléfica sacando sus cadenas de chakra.

De repente Sakura y Hinata oculto su vista con las manos para no ver la masacre, incluso el pequeño tigre que estaba en la cabeza de la Hyuuga tapo su vista con sus pequeñas patitas.

No muy lejos estaba Sebasu y Alexis observando todo.

"¿creo que deberíamos salvar a nuestro cliente?" sonrió algo nervioso Sebasu al ver como Naruko levantaba algunos con sus cadenas de chakra y lo utilizaba como yo-yo humanos.

"si, porque no creo que pueda pagar tanta gente para la rehabilitación, si es que alguno sobrevive" sonrió algo nervioso la Uzumaki mayor.

En otro lugar, en un rio.

Naruto estaba junto con la supuesta princesa Fuun, estaba feliz en conocer una gran actriz y le estaba contando su opinión de la película, Yoshimi estaba en su forma animal en la cabeza del rubio, cuando de repente la chica se subió al caballo sin decir nada y le tiro al lago, por suerte Yoshimi salto evitando caer al rio.

"Oye, así pagas por tu ayuda" dijo mosqueada la zorrita.

Naruto salió del rio y empezó a correr para estar a la altura del caballo y siguió con su opinión sorprendiendo a Yoshimi que se había vuelto a subir en la cabeza del Uzumaki. La mujer al verlo metió más prisa al caballo, el rubio al verlo aumento la velocidad y se subió al caballo sorprendiéndola.

"nunca me rendiré, me gusta mucha esa frase, pondré todo mi esfuerzo para convertirme en Hokage, a Hokage significa ser el mejor ninja en la villa de Konoha" sonrió Naruto tranquilamente y siguió con su opinión.

" _debería avisar que los Uzumakis son unos cabezones cuando quiere hacer ciertas cosas_ " pensó Yoshimi al ver como la mujer miro sorprendida unos segundos para después seguir cabalgando.

Sin embargo la zorrita y Naruto empezó a preocupar al ver que se metía el pueblo sin bajar la velocidad, hasta que se cruzó unos niños haciendo que los dos se cayeran.

Yoshimi rápidamente se transformó en humana y agarro a Naruto con sus colas y antes que pudiera decir nada más la mujer se levantó y se fue ignorando a los niños que lo había reconocido y estaba pidiendo autógrafo.

"¿pero qué le pasa?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"no lo sé, pero ayúdame" dijo Yoshimi rodeada por los niños que empezaron a jugar con sus colas.

"¡dejar en paz a mi familia!" miro el Uzumaki enojado.

De vuelta con Naruko.

Estaba en el estudio de grabación, tanto Naruko como Sakura miraba cabizbaja al ver que se había metido en un problema.

"nuestro deber es proteger a la actriz Fujikaze Yukie, que hace el papel de la princesa Fuun" explico Sebasu la misión.

"aunque más de proteger es escoltarla" hablo Alexis tranquilamente.

"es la primera vez que la princesa filma en altamar" hablo el ayudante del director.

"lo siento" dijo el manager de la actriz.

"como era de esperar los ninja de Konoha, guardaespaldas que son contratado como doble, incluso nuestro guardia fueron vencido fácilmente" hablo el director con alegría.

"gracias por el cumplido" sonrió Alexis algo nerviosa.

Hinata miraba la foto que estaba en el muro y vio una con cuatro pilares de hielo mirando hacia el cielo azulado.

"qué bonito" murmuro Hinata.

"si opino igual" hablo Sakura mitrando la foto también.

"es del nevado del país de los arco iris glaciares" intervino un hombre calvo.

"Usted es Kin-chan que hace el papel de Brit" hablo Sakura emocionada.

"ese lugar será la última escena de la película se firmara allí" apareció un hombre de gran constitución.

"y tu Hideo-sama, que hace el papel de Shishimaru" dijo la Haruno mas emocionada.

"eso significa que nosotros también vamos, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruko con curiosidad.

"si fue recomendado por el manager, Sandayuu-san" hablo tranquilamente el ayudante, mientras el nombrado que tenía gafas y tenía el pelo atado con una cola de caballo daba una leve inclinación de cabeza. "dicen que en primavera que los arcoíris glaciales tiene siete colores" explico el hombre tranquilamente.

"pero eso es solo un mito" miro Sebasu a los gennin.

"Ya que en el país de la nieve, no hay primavera" termino de explicar Alexis.

"¿quiere decir que siempre es invierno?" pregunto Hinata, mientras Sebasu y Alexis afirma con la cabeza.

"no me gusta el frio" dijo Naruko abrazando a sí misma.

"dicen que el país de la nieve es una nación pobre" apareció el ultimo actor que era bastante guapo.

"es..es.. usted es Henchman, Mishi-sama" dijo Sakura con ojos de corazón.

" _fangirl_ " rodo Naruko los ojos.

"pienso que Naruto-kun es más bonito" murmuro Hinata.

"Ahora que pienso, desde que se dijo que vamos al país de la nieve, ella empezó a huir" dijo unos de los actores.

En otro lugar.

Yukie salía de una tienda de ropa, estaba con gafas y gorro para que no lo reconociera sin embargo Naruto lo localizo y ella empezó a huir, cuando llego a un callejón, pensó que lo había perdido cuándo apareció el rubio, haciendo que Yukie cayera de culo al suelo y ve como el Uzumaki sacaba boli y una cartulina.

"me rindo" dijo ella que cogió el bolígrafo y el papel "¿te llama Naruto Uzumaki?" pregunto la chica, mientras el rubia afirmaba.

Naruto se quedó mirando y le llamo la atención el collar cuando la mujer toco su pendiente y salió un líquido que fue a parar en los ojos o eso pensó ella, ya que el rubio le dio tiempo a tapar sus ojos, Sebasu le había entrenado para proteger sus ojos de ataque sorpresa, sin embargo tropezó y cayó sobre una pila de madera y acabo enterrado con los escombros.

"que estúpido" dijo rompiendo el papel y se dio media vuelta para encontrar con la pequeña zorrita "no era la mascota de ese estúpido" miro confundida la mujer.

"si hubiera estado más atenta sabría que no soy su mascota" se transformó en su forma humana, aunque tenía los ojos rojos y sus nueves colas sacadas "soy alguien que fue aceptada como uno de su familia y por eso" levemente gruñe "no voy aceptar que lo insulte en mi cara" dio un leve movimiento de muñeca y provoco una gran arañazo en la pared que estaba a su lado asustando a Yukie "actriz o no, voy hacer que lo lamente" dijo Yoshimi preparada para darle una lección a la mujer.

"espera, Yoshi-chan" apareció Yang deteniendo el ataque de la pequeña levantándola con su cola.

En ese momento Yukie aprovecho para huir al ver que un zorro blanco hablaba y otro que tenía forma humana.

"no lo iba a matar solo golpearla un poquito, dime un motivo para que no lo golpeara" gruño levemente la zorrita que cruzo de brazo malhumorada.

"tranquila hija mía, el problema es que es ella quien tiene que proteger" dijo la zorra blanca que lo dejo en el suelo con suavidad y con sus otra colas empezó a quitar los escombros que estaba encima de Naruto.

"¿la misión consiste en proteger a esta baka?"dijo Yoshimi señalando donde había ido la actriz, mientras Yang afirma con la cabeza "quiere decir que podría haber provocado el fracaso de la misión" se ve como la zorrita baja sus colas y orejas levemente.

"tranquila Yoshi-chan, no es tu culpa, yo también hubiera reaccionado de la misma si un familiar es insultada de esa forma" intento calmar a su pequeña hija.

Después de que Naruto se recuperada pidió a Yoshimi que lo localizara, al ir vio que era un bar y fue contra la actriz cuando tropezó con una persona justo cuando iba a pasar al lado de la chica.

" _ese huele mal y no por su aspecto_ " pensó Yoshimi en la cabeza del rubio.

" _porque tengo la sensación que este hombre no tenía buenas intenciones hacia la princesa Fuun_ " pensó algo confundido y mira a la chica "oye no puede romper las ilusiones de gente de gran corazón, aunque sea una gran actriz" dijo el Uzumaki enojado

"gran... actriz" dijo Yukie algo borracha "ser una actriz es el peor trabajo que existe, es un trabajo para gente de lo peor" Naruto y Yoshimi miraron confundidos "Tiene que hacer el papel de otras personas, actuar y vivir en un mundo plagado de mentira, verdaderamente es una estupidez" dijo tomando otra copa.

"Yoshi-chan, ¿esta borracha?" pregunto Naruto señalando a la señorita.

"Por el olor, diría que sí" respondió la zorrita algo pareada porque no le gustaba el alcohol.

"me molesta, rápido desaparece" dijo Yukie de mal humor.

"¡Yukie-sama!" apareció el manager por la puerta alterado, junto con Naruko y cia "el barco está a punto de salir, debemos darnos prisa" dijo el hombre recuperando algo de aliento.

"está bien…, no pienso subir" dijo la mujer dejando todos en shock.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" pregunto Sandayuu algo sorprendido.

"eso pasa a menudo en este mundo, el personaje principal es remplazado, el director hace el reemplazo…" intento Yukie seguir hablando pero fue cortado.

"¡cállate!, el papel de la princesa Fuun solo puede ser interpretada por usted" dijo el manager seriamente. "si tu no vas, no va a poder trabajar nunca más en este negocio" intento el nombre convencer a la actriz.

"lo sé y no me importa" dijo Yukie bebiendo otro trago.

"no hay otra forma" dijo Alexis dando un suspiro "Sebasu" ordeno la Uzumaki mayor a su amigo.

"mañana va a tener un gran dolor de cabeza, Nokkuautoburō 2-pon no yubi(golpe noqueador de dos dedos)" hablo Sebasu golpeando la nuca de Yukie con los dedo anular y meñique dejando inconsciente a la actriz.

Al día siguiente.

Todo el mundo estaba a bordo del barco, aunque era temprano estaba Sebasu y Alexis con los gennin, había empezado a entrenar de nuevo.

"ya mismo estaremos en los terrenos del país de la nieve" dijo Sebasu seriamente.

"vamos a enseñar a repeler el frio con vuestro chakra, es una técnica muy útil contra el medio habiente" explico Alexis tranquilamente.

"¿eso significa que se aplica también para evitar el calor del verano?, por ejemplo" pregunto Naruko con curiosidad, "además, ¿Dónde está Hina-chan?" miro la rubia menor por todos lados.

"si y Hinata debería estar aquí ya" miro Alexis confundida.

"espero que este bien" miro Naruto preocupado.

"¿hoy se prueba la nueva ropa?" pregunto Sebasu seriamente.

"si y le queda perfecta" salto la rubia mayor felizmente.

"me preocupa esa perfección" murmuro por lo bajo el chico Hyuuga.

" _vamos no sea así, seguro que esta guapísima, Dattabane_ " dijo Kushina con la misma alegría.

"aquí está" dijo Yoshimi que la olio y fue hacia la puerta y empezó a tirar de algo detrás de la puerta.

"No…no quiero salir" dijo Hinata avergonzada.

"vamos Hina-chan, tenemos que entrenar y además Naru-nisan quiere verte" hablo Naruko intentando convencer a la chica peli azul.

"de..de verdad" asomo Hinata levemente la cabeza, mientras Yoshimi aun tiraba de ella.

"deja de utilizar el chakra para quedarte pegada en el suelo" gruño levemente la zorrita.

"vamos Hinata, sea cual sea la ropa te queda bien" sonrió Naruto sin saber el efecto que tendría sus palabras.

"¿he?" se sonrojo Hinata olvidando en utilizar su chakra.

Yoshimi aprovecho y saco a la hyuuga del lugar, Hinata se quedó tensa ya que no solía utilizar este tipo de ropa y no sabía cómo reaccionarían los demás.

La Hyuuga llevaba puesto una blusa azul claro de hombro descubierto con solo una manga corta, debajo tenía una camisa de tirante negra sin manga y atado con un obi color purpura oscuro resaltando su cintura y bulto, además de un ajustado pantalón corto azul marino, calzas negras translucidas que dejan ver parte de su muslo y en su muslo derecho lleva una correa para transportar sus shukiken, unas botas levemente altas negras, en sus brazos tenia guantes azul oscuro sin dedos y sujetado al dedo corazón dejando la palma libre para hacer juuken.

"tengo que admitir que le queda bien" dijo Sebasu levemente sorprendido.

" _kyaaaaa que mona, Dattabane_ " saltaba Kushina alegremente.

" _Naruto-kun, me está mirando, me está mirando, me está mirando_ " pensaba Hinata que empezaba a ponerse roja.

De repente en la cabeza de Naruto apareció un mini Naruto con cuernos y cola de diablillo

" _esta para mojar pan_ " dijo el chibi diablillo con cara pervertido.

" _no tiene que pensar en nada indigno_ " apareció un chibi Naruto con alas blancas y aurora en la cabeza.

" _¿Por qué me pasa esto? Con Sakura no pasaba_ " pensó Naruto confundido y algo asustado de ver dos versiones suya en miniatura.

" _porque tu no la ama/ ella no te pone_ " dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos chibi.

" _¿te pone?"_ miro confundido el angelito al diablillo.

" _si, excitarse etc.., esa chica marimacho es más plana que una tabla por eso razón los hormonas masculina no tenía que actuar_ " dijo el diablillo tranquilamente

" _aun así Naruto-san, NO debe pensar por lo abajo y piensa con el corazón y saldrá bien parado tanto para ella como para ti_ " aconsejo el angelito con sabiduría ya que no podía decir que se estaba enamorando de la chica.

"no puedo más" salto Hinata colorada llamando la atención de todo el mundo e intento huir hacia adentro, pero Yoshimi intento detenerla y la agarra del pie haciendo que callera al suelo dejando a la vista su trasero.

" _¡que cu…!"_ saltaron los tres Naruto a la vez con un sangrado de nariz ante de desmayarse.

"¿lo tenía planeado?" miro Sebasu a Alexis que esta se reían nerviosamente.

"bueno todo menos eso ultimo" contesto la Uzumaki mayor con una sonrisa intentando calmar a su amigo.

Sebasu suspiro e intento despertar a Naruto e animar a su hermana que no era tan grave cuando se fija mejor en la vestimenta de la Hyuuga menor.

"Alexis, ¿creaste esas ropas con Kodai no kitsune no kegawa(pelaje zorro milenario)? Ese materia es escaso, raro y muy caro" dijo el chico Hyuuga sorprendido.

"Si, no iba a dejar cualquier ropa a mi futura hermana política" respondió la rubia mayor ganando un sonrojo a la peli azul.

"¿Qué diferencia hay con lo normal?" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"es tan resistente como el acero y tan ligera como la pluma" explico Yoshimi tranquilamente.

"No sabía que eso existiera" miro sorprendida Naruko ante el dato.

"pues la ropa que lleva puesta ahora también son de ese material y mi ropa está a un nivel superior" dijo Alexis girando a sí mismo para que lo vieran bien.

"¿y…y eso?" pregunto Hinata intentando superar su vergüenza con su nueva ropa.

"Porque no es solo está formado por Kodai no kitsune no kegawa, si no por el zorro más antiguo y poderoso que vive actualmente" respondió Alexis tranquilamente.

"¿te refiere a Aritomo-sama, sabio del lugar de los Zorro?, Tiene más años que el propio biju de nueve colas" salto Yoshimi sorprendida "su pelaje es capaz de rechazar cualquier técnica que tenga calor en ella" se acercó la pequeña zorrita para ver el material.

"siento interrumpir pero Naruto ya se recuperó y necesitamos empezar el entrenamiento ya" hablo Sebasu seriamente

" _Porque me siento fuera de lugar_ " pensó Sakura al ver que no había intervenido en nada.

Continuara….

* * *

 **respuesta a reviews**

 **La tierna Hinata-chan** : al final será hembra y espera lo que será capaz de hacerlo.

 **spark297** : si será el nombre del animal y sobre la vestimenta lo mire y vi que no podía ser pero no te preocupes ese dato será utilizado para un futuro no muy lejano.

 **OTAKUFire** : va a ver dos pequeños timeskip, antes y después del examen chunnin, ¿cuándo será?, por ahora ya está cerca del primer salto solo espera, ya que el primer salto tendrá ropa nueva tanto de Hinata como de Naruto.

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y espero que te guste este.

 **Zafir09 :** si ya mismo empezare que se dé cuenta que ama a la chica Hyuuga aunque con lo denso que es será trabajoso XD.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : espera, espera que va muy rápido XD, solo diré que va haber una escena Naruhina y tal vez Naruto se dé cuenta que está enamorado.

 **PD** : votación en total va hacer que sea hembra la tigresa y nombre creo que va a ser lo que dice Spark297, por una razón me ha gustado.


	46. Chapter 45

Capítulo 45

* * *

Ya era medio día cuando al fin Yukie salió de la cabina y fue hacia afuera, al asomarse vio el rubio en mitad del barco meditando de pie.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Yukie que toco el hombro del rubio pero sintió un leve dolor que hizo que lo retirara inmediatamente confundida.

"Naruto es demasiado chakra, reduce más" dijo Sebasu que estaba delante del rubio sentado, algo que no noto la actriz, tenía el byakugan activado.

"lo siento, ¿me deja ver?" apareció Sakura que miro la mano de Yukie "bien no te quemaste con el chakra de Naruto" sonrió tranquilamente el Haruno.

"¿eso que sentí era chakra?" pregunto la mujer sorprendida.

"si estamos aprendiendo a repeler el frio con nuestro chakra" dijo Naruko tranquilamente viendo el paisaje.

"Nosotros ya lo hemos dominado pero Naruto-san le cuesta un poco" miro Yoshimi algo preocupada.

"pero lo conseguirás, estoy segura de eso" sonrió Hinata mirando al chico Uzumaki.

"siempre ha sido así desde la academia, aunque no sé cómo pudo aprender el kage bushi" miro Sakura confundida.

"porque tiene demasiada chakra" respondió Alexis tranquilamente. "tanta que le es difícil dividirlo en pequeñas cantidades sin el entrenamiento adecuado, algo que los maestro no le enseñaron" dijo lo último mosqueada " _aunque en parte es por Kurama_ " pensó la chica para sí misma.

"Naruto, ahora utiliza muy poco" respondió Sebasu con una ceja levantada al ver la dificultar que tenía el rubio " _parece que no encuentra el término medio_ " pensó el chico Hyuuga seriamente.

" _escuche de mi hija que él fue capaz de hacer el escalar los árboles y caminar sobre el agua, Dattabane_ " hablo Kushina igual de confundida.

" _se guiaba por el resultado de sus intento fallidos, pero esta técnica no puede ver sus fallos por lo cual no sabe cómo ajustarlo adecuadamente_ " medito Sebasu seriamente.

" _Pues dale una guía, Dattabane_ " salto la pelirroja sin pensar demasiado, sorprendiendo al chico Hyuuga.

" _No es mala idea_ " sonrió Sebasu confundiendo a Kushina que estaba en su mente y miro a su hermana "Hinata, ven" llamo haciendo que la chica se acercara confundida.

"¿Qué quieres Oni-chan?" preguntó Hinata confundida pero algo colorada al ver que Naruto aún se fijaba en su nueva vestimenta.

"coge la mano de Naruto" ordeno Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿heeeeee?" se sonrojo la chica Hyuuga, mientras Naruto miro confundido pero con la mejilla levemente sonrojada al recodar lo que paso hace poco.

"Necesito que le ajuste su control de chakra" dijo Sebasu el motivo del pedido "digamos que Naruto-san solo es capaz de abrir o cerrar el grifo de su reserva de chakra, por eso necesito que tú le guie y abra lo necesario para la técnica" explico el chico tranquilamente.

"¿pero cómo?" pregunto Hinata confundida.

"Ya veo, si utiliza poco el chakra de Hina-chan entrara en él y si es demasiado sentirá que su chakra se filtrara en ella y si están igual no sentirá ni uno ni otro" hablo Alexis entendiendo la intención de su amigo.

"Si lo entendéis hacerlo" ordeno Sebasu.

"¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo yo?" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"porque Hinata fue la primera en completarla, además de ser Hyuuga" explico Alexis el motivo de porque era la peli azul y no su hermana menor.

"yo fue la segunda pero no tengo las cualidades Hyuuga" miro Sakura como Hinata tímidamente agarra la mano del rubio.

"Yo fui tercera, aunque era parecido a algo que hacemos los zorros" hablo Yoshimi tranquilamente.

"fui la última, aunque tenga habilidades hyu…¡ay!" se tocó Naruko la frente a recibir un pequeño golpecillo con el dedo de parte de su hermana mayor

"eres ultima porque quieres, podría haber sido segunda perfectamente, solo que no quiere destacar para no incomodar a tu hermano o te crees que no nos dimos cuenta en el entrenamiento anterior" dijo Alexis regañando levemente a su hermana menor." Además debería saber que tu hermano no se desanimara porque tu pueda hacer un poco mejor" acaricio Alexis la cabeza se su hermanita.

"Ok, no volveré hacerlo" dijo Naruko algo apenado.

Mientras con Naruto.

Sebasu veía como Hinata hacia una mueca, indicando que el chakra estaba por encima del nivel indicado y se veía como Naruto intentaba rebajar poco a poco.

" _¿Por qué no hiciste tú?, Tu tiene más experiencia y eres hyuuga_ " pregunto Kushina confundida.

" _es por dos motivo, primero al ser Hyuuga podemos evitar el daño que envié Naruto a través de los puntos de chakra y segundo será un entrenamiento perfecto para ella si aprende eso_ " sonrió al decir cuales era sus verdadero motivo.

" _hay un tercero_ " hablo Kushina de repente " _aprende a ser menos tímida con mi Naru-chan_ " sonrió la pelirroja al ver el leve sonrojo de la chica peli azul.

" _no había pensado en eso_ " parpadeo Sebasu al darse cuenta que era verdad.

Naruto sentía que su chakra era potente y molestaba a su compañera intento rebajarlo cuando sintió que el de ella estaba entrando y era molesto.

" _ella está soportando a un grado mayor y no se queja_ " se mordió Naruto levemente su labio inferior al darse cuenta de todo.

" _quiero reducir mi chakra pero entonces no seré de ayuda a Naruto-kun_ " pensó Hinata y miro al rubio levemente.

Al hacerlo los dos se cruzaron las miradas, Hinata se quedó maravillada con los ojos azules del rubio, sintió que estaba viendo el mismo cielo, mientras Naruto miro los ojos de la chica y sintió que estaba viendo la belleza de la luna llena en el cielo, cuando los dos de repente sintieron algo raro.

" _¿Qué es esto? Puedo sentir los latidos de Naruto-kun_ " pensó la Hyuuga empezando a sonrojarse más mientras sus latidos se hacían más intensos y su respiración se hacía más pesada.

" _Puedo sentir los latido de Hinata, cada latido de ella me da una calidez que no sentí nunca_ " pensó Naruto y noto que la chica se estaba sonrojando pero no apartaba su mirada.

El Uzumaki siguió mirando fijamente y se dio cuenta que Hinata no solo era bonita, era hermosa y con ese sonrojo en sus mejilla le hacía verse más linda de lo normal, cuando se fijó en sus labios no pudo evitar que su corazón latiera más fuerte e inconscientemente lamio levemente sus labios.

" _¿Cómo sabrá?"_ pensó el Uzumaki _"¿Qué textura tendrá? Quiero saborearlo_ " intento imaginar que sabor tendría los labios e incluso su boca.

" _¿Por qué Naruto-kun me mira con esa intensidad?"_ miro la peli azul fijamente cuando nota que el ritmo del latido de Naruto acelera y que lamio levemente sus labios y nota que su mirada fue hacia sus labios y se dio cuanta porque hizo ese gesto provocando que su latido se hiciera más rápido.

De repente Hinata se soltó y fue corriendo hacia su habitación, dejando a todos confundidos

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Alexis confundida y con cierto interes.

"es raro pero su chakra se conectaron y se sincronizaron, al conseguir que el chakra de Naruto iguale al de Hinata para la técnica" explico Sebasu levemente confundido.

" _Mi corazón no para de latir y ¿este sentimiento?, ¿Por qué quería besarla?"_ miro el rubio hacia donde había ido la chica Hyuuga.

"siente interrumpir" apareció el director "vamos a empezar a filmar" los gennin miraron al Hyuuga mayor esperando su respuesta.

"hoy se termina el entrenamiento" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente y nota algo raro.

En la habitación de Hinata.

La chica se lanzó a la cama avergonzada cuando escucha un gruñido, al destapar la manta estaba la pequeña tigresa levemente aplastada.

"perdona Shiro-chan se me olvido que odia el frio y estaba metida en mi cama" se disculpó Hinata agarrando al animal con suavidad.

"recuerda que mi nombres es Shirogami pero como eres amable conmigo te lo permitiré" bostezo un poco la tigresa "¿Qué paso para que este tan colorada?" preguntó el animal estirándose un poco para dar otro bostezo aunque estaba atenta a su dueña, conocía lo suficiente para saber que tiene algo que ver con cierto rubio.

"Na…nada de importancia" se puso más colorada la Hyuuga, provocando que la tigresa rorada los ojos indicando que no se equivocaba que cierto rubio estaba metido en el asunto.

"si no es nada, porque esta esa chica aquí" señalo Shirogami a Alexis que estaba sentada al lado de Hinata.

"¡Heeeee!" salto la peli azul por el susto.

"¿puedo saber que paso?, puede confiar en mí, después de todo seremos hermana política y al fin estamos a solas, porque cierto hermano no se fía de mis métodos" murmuro lo último tan bajo que la peli azul no lo escucho y sonrió tranquilamente la Uzumaki sin saber que cierto Hyuuga estaba pensando en cómo regañarla por lo que estaba haciendo ahora mismo.

"yo…yo podía sentir el latido de Naruto-kun" murmuro Hinata levemente avergonzada.

"¿solo eso?" pregunto Alexis confundida al saber que eso no era motivo para que la chica saliera corriendo.

"no, podía sentir su calor y…y…." empezó a ponerse colorada la peliazul.

"¿y?" pregunto la rubia confundida.

"sentí que Naruto-kun quería be…besarme" lo soltó completamente roja y tapándose la cara.

"Ya veo, sentiste miedo de tu primer beso" medito la Uzumaki al escuchar la razón de su huida.

"¡No!" salto Hinata toda asustada "yo…yo solo quería que no...no fuera casual" murmuro la chica jugando con sus dedos índices.

"Ya veo" sonrió Alexis tranquilamente "déjamelo a mí, la próxima no será casual" volvió a sonreír de tal forma que Hinata sintió miedo.

"si, como si fuera a dejar que hiciera unos de tus planes" apareció Sebasu detrás de Alexis haciendo que la Uzumaki empezara a sudar.

"etto…¿hola?" intento la rubia huir pero es atrapada y llevaba fuera de la habitación.

Cuando los dos chicos estuvieron solo, la Uzumaki miro levemente a su compañero.

"¿cree que fue casualidad la unión de su chakra?" pregunto Alexis aun siendo llevada por su compañero.

"no fue casualidad ese incidente pero porque paso no lo sé" respondió Sebasu sinceramente "pero paso algo en el rodaje" miro seriamente el chico Hyuuga.

Después de llegar a la habitación, Sebasu explico que paso en el rodaje, haciendo que Alexis mirara seriamente por la ventana de la habitación.

"La actriz no puede llorar" murmuro la Uzumaki seriamente.

"normalmente sería normal en un actriz novata, pero al ver actuar hoy pude ver que puede expresar perfectamente cada emoción pero cuando se trata de llorar" se calló el chico mirando seriamente.

"un trauma, ¿verdad?" miro Alexis a su compañero.

"Si, pienso que es eso y si nuestra fuente no se equivoca creo que no hay que pensar mucho como se originó el trauma" explico Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Tengo la sensación que esto no va a ser un camino de rosa" suspiro la chica y se rasco levemente la cabeza "¿le diste a los chicos eso?" pregunto la Uzumaki levemente preocupada.

"Si y espero que mañana podamos hacer el siguiente entrenamiento para que maneje eso" suspiro yéndose a su habitación

A la mañana siguiente.

Alexis se levantó y noto un bulto en las sabanas, al levantarlo se encontró a Naruko durmiendo encima de ella, dio un suspiro sabía que la niña se metió en su cama por el calor que ella deprendía inconscientemente, disponía a seguir durmiendo cuando escucho algunos voces, confundiendo levemente a la Uzumaki mayor que fue a ver qué pasaba y la gran sorpresa al ver ese gran iceberg en el mar.

"¿Ya estamos en el país de la nieve?, eso explica porque esta ese gran trozo de hielo" se rio levemente Alexis cuando nota a su compañero Hyuuga seriamente. "¿algo está mal?" pregunto la rubia mayor cuando nota algo raro.

"Parece que no fui el único que lo noto" murmuro Sebasu a su compañera al ver que noto lo mismo.

"¿viste algo?" murmuro Alexis seriamente.

"No, pero puedo decir con seguridad que ese iceberg no es natural puedo ver chakra en él" respondió el Hyuuga sin dejar de mirar el trozo de hielo.

"será mejor que estemos alerta" aconsejo la rubia. "porque parece que el director quiere utilizarlo para la película" señalo la Uzumaki como el hombre estaba dando la orden de anclar en el iceberg.

Al terminar de desembarcar, todos se pusieron a trabajar para rodar la película, cuando de repente Alexis lanzo un Katon hacia la cima sorprendiendo todo el mundo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó el director mirando a Sebasu y Alexis que se había puesto delante de todo el mundo.

"tenemos visita, Naruto, Hinata, Yoshimi y Sakura proteger y llevarlo a la gente al barco" ordeno Sebasu seriamente.

"no tengáis tanta prisa, debemos dar la bienvenida al país de la nieve" apareció un hombre de pelo largo atado con una cola de caballo y de color morado claro y ojos verde.

"Bienvenida princesa Koyuki, ¿podrías darnos el cristal hexagonal?" apareció una mujer de pelo rosa con dos colas pequeña de cuerpo bien formado y tenía dos pequeña mancha en la frente.

"para ser Jounnin recién no he podido acercarme mucho" apareció un hombre de gran cuerpo.

"Fubuki, Mizore traigan a la princesa" ordeno el supuesto líder del enemigo.

"Naruto, Naruko atento" ordeno Alexis que se lanzó contra el supuesto líder acompañado de su amigo.

"¿Cómo esta Kakashi?, ¿os enseño como ser unos cobarde como todos de Konoha?" preguntó el peli morado con arrogancia.

"Rouga Nadare" apretó Alexis los puños al sentir que también estaba insultando a su padre al ser quien enseño a Kakashi, cuando se le ocurre una idea "No, solo somos los suficiente listo para completar la misión y salir vivos delante de vuestra narices, aun cuando erais más y más poderoso" sonrió la Uzumaki al ver como el hombre le miraba de mala gana.

" _En realidad somos veloces por cierta pelirroja_ " pensó Sebasu con una gota en la cabeza.

" _Te escuche Dattabane_ " salto Kushina enojada, antes que Alexis y Sebasu se pusieran a luchar.

Con Naruto.

"esto es como en la película, te protegeré princesa" salto el rubio emocionado igual que su hermana, mientras Hinata sonreía levemente.

"yo quería decir la frase" murmuro Yoshimi con interés en la actuación.

De repente el hombre corpulento se subió a una tabla de snowboard y fue hacia la princesa, Naruto se interpuso pero solo podía esquivar ante la velocidad de su adversario.

Hinata lanzo unos kunai para ayudar a Naruto pero fue repelido con algo, confundiéndola y activo su línea sucesoria para ver que era y se sorprendió al ver un pequeño campo de chakra que rodeaba su enemigo.

"Hyouton: tsubame fubuki(elemento hielo, Ataque de Golondrinas)" ataco la mujer a la chica hyuuga que salto a un lado para esquivar el ataque pero las golondrinas de hielo volvieron a por la peli azul, sin embargo Hinata se quedó quieta "idiota" murmuro Fubuki, cuando de repente apareció una bola de fuego derritiendo y evaporando las aves.

"gracias por tu ayuda Yoshi-chan" agradeció Hinata indicando que lo había visto con su byakugan la ayuda de la zorrita.

"Naruto me pidió que te ayudara, porque ya tiene a Naruko" pero Hinata y Yoshimi ve como la pequeña estaba ayudando a los trabajadores ir al barco

"¿he?" apareció Naruko "pero Naru-nisan me ha dicho que ayude a escapar" miro confundida la pequeña Uzumaki.

"Hyōrō no Jutsu (prisión de hielo)" Fubuki puso una mano en el suelo y empezaron a aparecer columna de fuego para atrapar a sus contrincante.

"Eso no es nada" lanzo Yoshimi una bola de fuego pero la mujer se protegió con las columnas de hielo que estaba haciendo.

La actriz al ver la batalla se paralizo al recodar su pasado.

"Vamos volver al barco" empezó Sakura a indicar a los trabajadores en volver al barco y se confundió al ver que la supuesta princesa no le hacía caso.

Naruto miro de reojo al ver que pasaba, ese instante el enemigo se aprovechó para atacar, el Uzumaki con rapidez esquivaba los ataques fácilmente hasta que el pie patino recibiendo un ataque y lo estampo contra el muro.

"Naruto" salto Alexis preocupada "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu(Elemento Fuego: Jutsu Gran Bola de Fuego)" lanzo una bola de fuego pero por una razón el enemigo salió ileso entre el humo.

" Alexi-nesan, ¿Qué es esa armadura?" pregunto Naruto confundido a su lado.

"lo siento, no se mucho de esas cosas que te hacen ser más débil al depender de algo que no es tuyo" dijo Alexis rascando levemente la mejilla.

"te equivocas" dijo Nadare mientras Sebasu estaba a su lado congelado en una cúpula de hielo asustando a los gennin pero no a la Uzumaki mayor que levanto una ceja "la armadura de chakra incrementa mi fuerza y chakra, es decir que puedo hacer técnicas con más poder, crea una pared de chakra a mi alrededor, anula o refleja cualquier ataque que requiera de chakra, no importa que ninjutsu o genjutsu uses, no funciona" sonrió con arrogancia

"Pues que pena, tu adversario es de tipo Taijutsu" sonrió Alexis confundiendo a su enemigo.

Sin tiempo que Nadare reaccionara, Sebasu rompió la cúpula de hielo y golpeo fuertemente la cara mandándolo a volar.

"al fin decide hablar sobre la habilidades de la armadura, pensaba que me congelaría de tanto esperar" dijo el chico Hyuuga que estornudo levemente "y es la última vez que me convence de hacer este tipo de estrategia" miro levemente enojado a la rubia mayor, mientras esta solo silbaba levemente.

" _vamos siempre dice eso pero lo vuelve a hacer, Dattabane_ " murmuro Kushina levemente.

" _te escuche_ " pensó Sebasu enojado.

"me has enojado, Hyouton: Haryuu muuko( Elemento hielo: tigre feroz)" apareció un gran tigre que fue directo a Naruto y Alexis.

"Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu(Elemento agua: Dragon de Agua)" intento Sebasu detener la técnica pero se congelo y se deshizo, haciendo que Alexis y Naruto saltaran para esquivarlo.

Mientras tanto.

Mizore fue hacia la actriz y lanzo una cuerda que Sakura lo corto rápidamente con una gran Hacha, el hombre al verlo disponía a eliminarla pero Naruto se puso en medio.

"quítate pequeña rata" lanzo un puñetazo que el rubio lo paro sin dificultar y saco el Uzumaki una Katana mediana para atacar pero es bloqueado por el enemigo _"¿Qué es esta sensación?_ " Miro confundido Mizore al ver como Naruto tenía los ojos del kyuubi y apareció la pequeña esfera negra que golpeó la cabeza enojándolo pero no era capaz de superar su fuerza.

Con Hinata.

Hinata y Yoshimi esquivaba los pilares de Hielo, hacía tiempo que la hyuuga sabia donde salían los pilares de hielo, antes de que saliera por su chakra, con eso en mente se le ocurrió un plan. En ese momento Hinata y Yoshimi se dejaron atrapar haciendo que su enemigo se confiara para dar cuenta que era una sustitución y unas cadenas de chakra apareció en el suelo atrapándola.

"maldición se me olvido de la maldita pequeña rubia" murmuro Fubuki enojada y vio al lado de Naruko a la pequeña zorrita con unas garras de metal.

"esto va a doler, Kitsune no jutsu: Nain Shinseina kitsune(técnica de zorro: nueves zorros sagrados)"dijo Yoshimi que aparecieron los nueves zorros de fuego que fue directo al enemigo y en el último segundo su adversario desplego sus alas y voló esquivando la técnica.

"¿consiguió soltarse?" miro Naruko confundida pero se podía ver una sonrisa indicando que lo había hecho adrede.

"No soy fac…" no pudo continuar la mujer al esquivar una flecha que casi le deja sin un brazo.

"es difícil apuntar desde esa distancia sin tener que matarla" murmuro Hinata con un arco en su mano.

"¿me lo deja a mí?, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruko con un arco también y dispara y casi le deja sin cabeza a Fubuki que miro enojada a la dos arqueras "si, es difícil por el viento" dijo Naruko que lamio su dedo índice e intento saber en qué dirección estaba el viento, haciendo pasar por un juego.

"no soy una diana, pequeña (censurado)" salto la mujer enojada cuando esquiva otra tanda de flecha por cortesía de una Hyuuga y una Uzumaki que no le gusto que le llamaran de esa forma.

" _¿me pregunto quién será la primera en dar a la diana?"_ pensó Yoshimi ignorando el grito de odio del enemigo

De repente la actriz se desmayó al terminar de recodar como murió su padre.

"Sebasu, ya nos podemos retiramos" dijo Alexis a su compañero al ver que solo faltaba la princesa en regresar al barco.

"eso si te dejo" miro Nadare "Hyōton: Ikkaku Hakugei(Elemento Hielo: Ballena Blanca de Un Cuerno)" apareció una gran ballena con un cuerno que partió en dos el iceberg bloqueando la salida a Sebasy y Alexis.

"me está haciendo que me acuerde de alguien y eso me enoja" murmuro Alexis ocultando su mirada "¿probamos la nueva técnica?" preguntó la chica a su compañero que afirmo con la cabeza.

"Korabore Ninpō: 4 Yōso no ryū (jutsu combinado: Dragón de cuatro elementos)" dijeron Alexis y Sebasu haciendo los sellos al mismo tiempo, mientras Nadare utilizaba otra vez la misma técnica.

De repente apareció de nuevo la gran ballena y en el otro lado donde estaba Alexis y Sebasu, apareció un dragón al estilo japonés del mismo tamaño de fuego con escamas de rocas, tenía dos esfera de viento en sus patas delanteras y sus cuernos era de agua, al abrir la boca empezó a crear una bola de fuego con rocas en su interior y al alrededor de dicha bola dos anillo de viento que venía de las esfera y otra dos anillos de agua que venía de sus cuernos y lanzo contra la ballena.

"creo que nos pasamos de nuevo" murmuro Alexis ante de que explotara todo el iceberg.

Al despertar la rubia mayor, noto que estaba en el barco y que Naruko estaba sentada en una silla a su lado dormida.

"No esperaba que la técnica fuera tan fuerte" murmuro la Uzumaki mayor tocando levemente la cabeza.

"Nechan" se despertó la pequeña felizmente pero de repente se puso triste.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Alexis confundida.

"Naruto, Hinata y Yoshimi están desaparecidas" murmuro la pequeña tristemente.

"¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" grito la rubia mayor a todo pulmón.

Continuara….

* * *

 **respuesta a los reviews**

 **spark297** : no pude elegir la vestimenta porque era holgada y había dicho con anterioridad que no podía ser

¿Sans? Perdona pero me he perdido ¿? Y feliz año.

 **Nekomoriuzumaki27** gracias y feliz año

 **CCSakuraforever** : me alegra que te gustara y feliz año nuevo

 **Shadow Noir Wing** : por desgracia no tengo ninguna imagen, imagina que es de la película The Last sin embargo su blusa es cambiada por la descripción.

Sobre la película sé que Sasuke aparecía porque se situaba después del examen chunnin y la huida del Uchiha pero decidí cambiarlo levemente para que apareciera Sebasu, Alexis y Hinata al colocarla después de la huida de Sasuke.

Sobre el material me ocurrió al leer un fics y un manga (ahora no me acuerdo como era el fics, ni el manga ) y pensé que Alexis al tener la de invocación de los zorro sería mejor que ella fuera la indicada para dicha idea y me alegra que te gustara y claro que puede coger todas las ideas para tus fics, solo espero que un día continúe el tuyo de Naruto y espero que tenga feliz año nuevo y navidades retrasadas

 **OTAKUFire** Si es la vestimenta pero cambia levemente su brusa y no te preocupes no dire nada a la Onu(mira a los lados preocupado), si sé que el gran Erosennin le influyo levemente y ya empiezo a hacer que Naruto empiece a sentir algo por la chica Hyuuga

No te preocupes Sakura empezara a notar que tenía mucha suerte a tener a Naruto a su lado pero ella solo deseara lo mejor para el porqué le aprecia como un hermano.

 **Zafir09** gracias me gustó mucho escribir esa parte de los mini de Naruto y sobre la vergüenza de Hinata será peor en el próximo capítulo.

"¿y eso?" pregunto Hinata levemente preocupada.

"digamos que Naruto tendrá que hacer cierta cosa a ti" sonrió de forma diabólica.

"no voy hace daño a Hinata" dijo Naruto enojado apareciendo para ayudar a la chica.

"¿Quién dijo que le vas hacer daño?" dijo el autor con una sonrisa "solo he dicho que ara algo" se pudo ver como Naruto y Hinata se sonrojaron al ver como el autor le enseña el guion del siguiente capítulo y la chica se desmaya.

Bueno Feliz año.

 **Pegasister Geishiken:** espera, espera si pensaba hacer que Sakura se sienta mal por varias motivo en esta saga pero será un poco y no tanto como ha escrito.

Sobre el Hyoton no es mala idea, pero Naruto y Hinata está empezando y tal vez más adelante en cierto examen chunnin.

Voy a decir que en el examen chunnin tal vez aparezca todos los jinchūriki

Y feliz años.


	47. Chapter 46

Capítulo 46

* * *

Alexis salió de la habitación y fue a la cubierta y vio que había llegado al puerto, allí estaba Sebasu mirando al mar y en su cabeza estaba Shirogami tristemente.

"¿Qué paso cuando estallo la técnica?" se podía ver como Alexis se abrazaba levemente.

"tú y yo quedamos inconsciente y por eso Naruko salió a nuestra ayuda y nos agarró con sus cadenas de chakra" se podía ver como el chico miraba más seriamente "todos volvía al barco cuando un fragmento de hielo salió disparado, todos lo vieron venir pero Sakura no pudo esquivarlo a tiempo al pillarla en el aire, sin embargo Hinata lo empujo salvándola pero recibió el golpe y quedo inconsciente, Naruto al ver que paso se lanzó y abrazo a Hinata para salvarla y saco una cadena de chakra para que Yoshimi la agarrada y cuando Yoshimi lo agarro una gran ola golpeo al barco haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio y callera por la borda, haciendo que los tres callera al agua" se pudo ver como los nudillos de Sebasu estaba levemente blanco por la fuerza que estaba haciendo.

"¿Pudiste localizarlo?" pregunto la rubia preocupada.

"He utilizado el byakugan y mis invocaciones pero…" se queda callado levemente.

"sin resultado, ¿verdad?" miro tristemente Alexis al suelo "es inútil enviar a mis zorros si no se si está en el mar o tierra, además si está en el mar no se puede evitar la congelación, no podemos perder el tiempo ahora" miro la rubio con determinación en encontrar su hermano.

"voy a comprobar una cosa antes de salir del puerto y empezar la búsqueda" dijo Sebasu que se bajó y metió un dedo en el mar y suspiro aliviado a los pocos minutos.

"¿Qué descubriste?" preguntó Alexis esperanzada.

"la corriente marina pasa por este lugar, cualquier cosa que caía al mar tiene que pasar por aquí, eso explicaría porque hay un puerto en esta costa, si Naruto estaba consciente estará por esta tierras, puede utilizar tus zorros, mientras yo utilizare mis aves" dijo Sebasu que empezó a invocar a varias aves.

Alexis invoco a Yang y conto lo que paso, haciendo que la zorra blanca estuviera preocupada por su hija adoptiva y desapareció para volver en cinco minutos.

"he mirado la tabla de invocación y Yoshi-chan aún está viva" suspiro la rubia al entender que si la zorrita estaba viva su hermano también.

"¿tabla de invocación?" pregunto Alexis confundida.

"es una tabla que tenemos apuntado quien esta fuera y quien lo ha invocado, es una forma de seguridad para saber si el invocador es bueno o malo en el caso de que pase algún incidentes" explico Yang tranquilamente.

"De acuerdo, divídete" ordeno la rubia y se vio como Yang se dividía en cinco pequeños zorritos de una cola y se fueron en distinta direcciones.

"¿Qué habilidad es esa?" pregunto Sebasu al ver lo que paso al animal.

"es como el Kage bushin según me dijeron, ¿me pregunto si Yoshi-chan lo conoce?" medito Alexis al recodar que no había visto a la pequeña hacer eso.

"Alexis-sama, Sebasu-sama" apareció el manager de la actriz. "¿sabías que ella era la princesa?" preguntó el hombre preocupado.

"lo sabíamos, después de todo uno de los nuestros fue quien la saco viva del castillo" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Sandayuu-san, ¿Qué pasa exactamente?" pregunto la rubia seriamente.

"para eso quería que se reuniera todo el mundo, para explicar todo" señalo el hombre a una un edificio cercano.

"quería una explicación rápida, no tenemos…" pero la Uzumaki fue interrumpida.

"Hinata-sama está bien" respondió Shiro de repente, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿quiere decir que ha podido olerla?" pregunto Sebasu seriamente.

"Si, acaba de salir del agua hace poco y si la he podido oler es porque está en esta tierras" explico la pequeña tigre.

"Que sea rápido la explicación, necesito encontrar a mi hermano y a Hinata" dijo Alexis arrastrando al manager por el suelo.

" _se nota que está más tranquila pero no puede evitar preocuparse_ " pensó el Hyuuga algo más tranquilo.

" _Pues muévete, no tenemos tiempo de perder, Dattabane_ " salto Kushina enojada y preocupada por su hijo, mientras este decidió seguir a su amiga para no recibir más grito en su mente y en parte estaba preocupada por su hermana menor.

En ese tiempo.

En una parte del continente, por la costa apareció una mano del agua y agarro una roca, con dificulta asomo la cabeza, se podía ver que era Naruto y tenía en su boca a Yoshimi en su forma animal, con un movimiento de cabeza lanzo al animal a tierra, ese gesto despertó a la zorrita que se levantó y vio como el rubio se volvía a hundir al mar.

"eso no" salto Yoshimi de repente transformándose en su forma humana y agarro el brazo del Uzumaki.

La pequeña con fuerza saco a su dueño del agua y se vio que en el otro brazo tenía agarrado por la cintura a la chica hyuuga inconsciente, la pequeña fue a ver como estaba los dos y vio que no tenía nada grave pero se preocupó por una cosa y más al ver como la chica se estaba poniendo más pálida de lo que era.

"Naruto-san" intento habla Yoshimi con su amo cuando este solo dio un leve gruñido indicando que estaba aun consciente pero con intención de irse a dormir "¡no puede quedarte dormido en mitad de la nieve!" de repente se escuchó un guantazo y un gran grito de dolor.

"Ok, entiendo pero no hacía falta darme una abocetada" miro Naruto a la zorrita con la marca de la mano en su cara.

"No tenemos tiendo que discutir, Hinata está en peligro de morir" miro Yoshimi preocupada.

"¿morir?" miro Naruto preocupado a la chica que aún estaba inconsciente pero respiraba levemente.

"Respira pero morirá de hipotermia, tenemos que tener un sitio para calentar y secar nuestra ropa enseguida." dijo la pequeña señalando su ropa mojada.

"Ok" miro Naruto a los alrededores esperando ver algo.

" _ **Naruto-san, puedo sentir una cueva cerca**_ " aparecido la voz del biju de tres colas

" _de verdad, gracias_ " escucho la indicaciones de la tortuga y fue a decir a Yoshimi la indicación de la cueva.

Cuando Naruto no estaba presente en su mente la tortuga miro al zorro que estaba de espalda.

" **Kurama, porque no dijiste, después de todo fuiste tú quien encontró esa cueva** " pregunto el biju de tres cola confundido.

" **porque no tengo ganas de hablar, además odio el frio** " murmuro las nueve colas que se fue a dormir, sin saber que ante era un lugar que el kyuubi utilizaba para dormir cuando estaba en esas tierras.

Yoshimi se transformó en zorro de chakra(aun conservado su forma humana en el interior del animal de chakra) y llevo a Naruto y Hinata en su espalda para llegar rápido por el lugar, por el camino Naruto con sus cadenas de chakra agarraba ramas y hierba para hacer una fogata.

Al llegar rápidamente prepararon la fogata y Yoshimi con cuidado lo prendió con una pequeña bola de fuego, Naruto y Yoshimi aún estaba frio pero sabía que no tardarían en entrar en calor, pero notaron que la peli azul estaba aún peor que antes.

"¿Qué podemos hacer? Parece que no mejora" murmuro Naruto preocupado cuando algo cae en su cabeza y nota que son unas braguitas haciendo sonrojar "¿pero qué es esto?, Dattabayo" miro y se dio cuenta que Yoshimi con sus nueve colas saca estaba completamente desnuda, solo tenía una pequeña manta a su alrededor tapando sus zonas privadas.

"es por nuestra ropa húmeda por lo que no nos calentamos rápido, podemos soportar un poco asta calentarnos pero Hinata-san no tiene ese tiempo, tenemos que quitar sus ropas húmedas y…" se ve como la pequeña se sonroja levemente.

"¿y qué? ¿Es grave?" pregunto Naruto entre preocupado y avergonzado al saber que estaría todos desnudo en el mismo lugar alrededor de la fogata, aunque él no miraría por temor a un cierto padre y hermano Hyuuga.

"tenemos que calentarla con nuestro cuerpos" murmuro Yoshimi levemente sonrojada.

"¡NANI!" grito Naruto completamente rojo.

"es eso o dejarla morir" miro la pequeña seriamente aunque aún estaba levemente sonrojada.

"está bien, está bien, no mirare" dijo Naruto dando la vuelva.

"Naruto" miro levemente el nombrado "tú también participa" se ve como el rubio se le sube los colores "yo sola no pondré calentarla lo suficiente rápido, tenemos que ser los dos" por lo tanto ayúdame a desnudarla" miro seriamente la zorrita para indicar que no era broma.

Naruto se desnudó y dejaron la ropa alrededor de la fogata para que se secara con rapidez y empezaron a desnudar a la Hyuuga hasta dejarla en ropa interior.

"¿también tenemos que quitar su ropa interior?" dijo Naruto intentando no ver a la chica pero era difícil y noto que su ropa interior era negra haciendo contraste con su piel pálida " _eso tiene que ser cosa de Ne-chan_ " pensó el Uzumaki colorado, mientras una cierta chica mayor estornudaba levemente confundida por el estornudo.

"Si, nada de ropa mojada, la volveremos a poner si se seca, por eso quítala para que se seque rápido" ordeno Yoshimi que agarro a Hinata desde detrás y preparaba la manta para taparla.

Naruto con dificultar quito la prenda íntima a la peli azul y la puso cerca de la fogata para que se secara y cuando giro algo lo acarro y se dio cuenta que estaba cara a cara con la Hyuuga.

"¿Yo…Yoshimi que haces?" preguntó el Uzumaki colorado y intentaba no mirar hacia abajo, pero podía notar que tenía dos buenos bulto en su pecho y sabía muy bien que era esa dos cosas.

"tiene que abrazarla fuertemente, si no lo haces no darás calor suficiente" ordeno la zorrita que estaba detrás de Hinata abrazando a la chica y al chico con sus brazos y colas.

"¿Pero porque de frente?" preguntó el rubio y ve la cara de la zorrita y se da cuenta que si daba la espalda no podría abrazar a la peli azul "al menos cambiemos de lugar" dijo Naruto no podía soportar la suave sensación que daba esa dos bultos y podía sentir que su amiguito de abajo se estaba despertando.

"denegado" murmuro Yoshimi ocultando su mirada, aunque el rubio noto un leve sonrojo confundiéndolo.

"¿Por qué?, Dattabayo" replico pero se quedó blanco con lo que escucharía a continuación.

"pervertido" murmuro la zorrita, haciendo que Naruto sintiera una puñalada imaginaria por la espalda.

"yo…yo, ¡no soy ero-sennin!" grito a todo pulmón.

De vuelta con Alexis.

Salía la rubia de la sala, después de la explicación de Sandayuu estaba claro porque la actriz actuaba de esa forma, suspiro la Uzumaki mayor, para colmo tenía un tema con cierta chica peli rosa, pero al ver la chica tan decaída sabía que se estaba echando la culpa de la desaparición de su hermano y de Hinata y en esa situación no podía estar tan decaída por el bien de la misión como por la gente que estaba a su alrededor.

"completamente el informe que me pidió Tsunade sobre ella no va a ser nada bonito" volvió Alexis a suspirar.

"nos pidió ver cómo ha mejorado, físicamente a mejorado un pelín al ver cómo ha manejado el hacha que le di, pero sicológicamente no, tendrá que entrenar más seriamente si quiere ser un chunnin al menos y dejar de ser una molestia a los demás" hablo Sebasu seriamente.

"parece que si la situación está controlada puede manejarla bien y eficaz, pero si se va un poco de descontrol se desmorona, debería decir a Tsunade que entrene mentalmente antes de enseñar algo más, de que sirve tener mucho conocimiento si después se paraliza o no puede actuar acorde a la situación, ella a dependido demasiado de Sasuke y Naru-chan cuando estaba en el equipo 7" suspiro de nuevo la Uzumaki mayor.

"¿empezamos la búsqueda?" preguntó el chico aun serio pero en el fondo estaba preocupado por los tres desaparecidos.

"No, aun no tengo noticia de Yang, además Tales me tiene informado si pasa algo" hablo Alexis con tranquilidad pero Sebasu podía ver en sus ojos la preocupación en ellos.

" **encontrado** " murmuro Tales sobresaltando a las dos personas.

"¿vivo?" pregunto Alexis esperanzada.

" **Si, está en esta tierra, en una cueva para refugiarse del frio** " hablo Tales tranquilamente, pero tenía una sonrisa zorruna confundiendo a los dos chicos.

"¿está cerca?" pregunto Sebasu activando el byakugan.

" **están fuera de tus límites y de la pequeña Uzumaki, aunque está cerca de la ruta que utilizareis más adelante** " explico el zorro aun sin dejar de sonreír.

"entiendo, ¿Por qué sonreía?" pregunto Alexis confundida.

" **digamos que me estoy riendo de algo interesante** " intento no decir lo que descubrió en esa cueva y se fue a dormir.

"vale, eso me ha dejado con curiosidad" confeso la chica a su amigo.

"a mi también, pero tenemos que empezar a movernos, aunque este bien no significa que no pueda pasar algo grave" dijo el Hyuuga dispuesta a actuar.

"si pienso igual" respondió Alexis un poco relajado al saber que estaba bien.

Después de 30 minutos, en la cueva.

Hinata sentía una sensación de calor agradable, al despertarse se encontraba cara a cara con Naruto, pensó que era un sueño, pero sintió que no solo el rubio le abrazaba delante de ella, había otros brazos detrás de ella y al girar levemente la cabeza se encontró con la cara de Yoshimi.

"me alegra que este despierta, Hinata" sonrió la pequeña zorrita alegremente "conseguimos evitar tu congelación, espero que no te sienta incomoda por el método" empezó a reír levemente nerviosa al saber cómo era su amiga.

"¿método?" miro confundida la chica Hyuuga.

"tuvimos que quitarnos la ropa mojada para que se secara y te abrazamos para que entrara en calor" se sonrojo un poco la pequeña zorrita.

Hinata al mirar abajo se dio cuenta que estaba sola con su ropa interior igual que Naruto y Yoshimi y sintió ganas de que la tierra se tragara por la vergüenza.

"Y te acabamos de poner tus bragas hace nada cuando se secó" confeso Yoshimi ese detalle.

Hinata al saber que posiblemente el chico que ama había visto como vino al mundo y que aún le abrazaba con fuerza era mucho, pero cuando noto que había un pequeño bulto rozando por su zona de abajo, ese fue la gota de su límite y se desmayó.

"Hinata no te desmaye como Naruto" dijo Yoshimi alterada "¿Por qué Naruto y Hinata se avergüenza tanto como para desmayarse?, si aún no son mayores y no está en celo" se sonrojo levemente la pequeña zorrita.

Después de 5 minutos.

Se podía ver como los tres estaba delante de la fogata con las ropa ya seca, se podía ver a Naruto y Hinata sonrojado al máximo y en menor medida a Yoshimi.

"odio este ambiente" murmuro la pequeña zorrita.

" _Naruto-kun me vio desnuda, ¡desnuda!, y eso que sentí no era… Hinata no piense eso, seguro que es otra cosa y ¿si era eso? ¿Qué voy hacer? ¿Cómo voy a mirar sin que me entre la vergüenza?_ " pensaba Hinata aún más sonrojada.

" _haggg no puedo quitarme la sensación de sus pechos, su fina piel y de su figura, es como si su cuerpo estuviera echo para que este en mis brazos para siempre y por una razón mi amiguito está muy animado_ " intentaba el rubio no estallar por los nervios que tenía ahora.

"ese olor" murmuro Yoshimi y de repente se levantó para salir de la cueva.

Naruto y Hinata salieron también al ver a la pequeña salir, cuando estaba en el exterior vio como Yoshimi estaba felizmente abrazando fuertemente a una versión pequeña de Yang con una sola cola.

"Mama, me alegra verte" sonrió la pequeña zorrita felizmente.

"a mí me alegra ver que está bien hija mía" acaricio tiernamente a su hija con su cola.

"¿Por qué esta en esa forma?, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"para localizaros a vosotros y ya que os encontré os enseñare el camino hacia donde esta Alexis" hablo Yang amablemente.

"Qué bien" saltaron Naruto y Yoshimi felizmente, mientras Hinata sonreía.

"Oye Yoshi-chan, ¿paso algo?" murmuro Yang a su hija.

"¿por?" miro la pequeña confundida

"es que Naru-chan desprende un olor excitado" intento la zorra blanco explicar.

"Tal vez tenga que ver que tuvo que abrazar a Hinata estando desnudo para evitar la congelación" explico Yoshimi con simple palabras.

"después me dice los detalle" sonrió con normalidad pero por una razón Yoshimi tenía miedo de decir algo más a su madre.

En otro lugar se podía ver un cowboy de camiones por un tunel, allí estaba los trabajadores y actores de la películas y los ninjas de Konoha, cuando salieron del túnel se pararon para firmar la película.

"se ha escapado la actriz" salto el ayudante del director.

"¿no lo vigilaba tú?" pregunto Alexis a su amigo.

"no, pensé que lo vigilaba tu" contesto Sebasu a su compañera y se queda unos segundos callados.

"¡NARUKO UZUMAKI!" saltaron los dos adultos al mismo tiempo.

"me mintió al final, Dattabayo" murmuro Naruko recibiendo la regañina de los dos adultos.

"¿no vais detrás de ella?" preguntó el manager preocupado.

"iremos pero dejaremos que se canse primero, así no tendrá ganas de resistirse cuando lo traigamos de vuelta" explico Alexis tranquilamente.

"además tenemos a alguien que dejo un sello de localización" hablo Sebasu acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña rubia.

"¿eso era lo que estaba poniendo en la ropa de la princesa?" preguntó Sakura a la Uzumaki menor.

"si, tenía la sensación que me estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que iba a tomar un poco el aire por eso le puse ese sello, Dattabayo" sonrió la pequeña rubia con el signo de la victoria.

No muy lejos, se podía ver a la princesa Koyuki corriendo por la nieve cuando cae al suelo y pierde la conciencia y recordó una pequeña conversación con su difundo padre.

Flash back

" _mira muy bien, tu puede ver el futuro"_ pregunto su padre amablemente

" _no puedo ver nada_ " miro la pequeña princesa al espejo

" _tu podrás, así es cuando llegue la primavera podrás hacerlo"_ respondió sin dejar su tono amable

" _¿primavera?"_ pregunto la pequeña confundida.

Final flash back

" _padre tú me metiste, nunca hubo primavera en este país_ " pensó la actriz recobrando la conciencia y ve a lo lejos a Naruto, Yoshimi y Hinata.

"¿Cuántas veces tiene que huir, para que quede satisfecha?" hablo Naruto seriamente al saber porque ella estaba en el suelo y ve que la mujer se levanta levemente "todos están esperando" se acercó el rubio para ayudarla.

Más tarde Naruto llevando a la actriz a su espalda y acompañado de Hinata y Yoshimi, caminaba por el túnel, dispuesto a reunirse con los demás.

"¿porque siempre eres tú el que me encuentra?" pregunto Kayugi confundida.

"Porque es mi misión" contesto Naruto sinceramente.

"debería rendirte, Naruto-san te encontrara este donde este" respondió Yoshimi tranquilamente.

"Como ahora, por tu olor" explico Naruto en cómo había sido localizada sin saber la treta que había hecho Naruko en la ropa de la princesa.

"volvamos, solo actuare delante de la cámara, no are nada más" respondió la actriz mirando a un lado.

De repente escucharon un sonido y aparecieron las railes del tren, confundiendo a los gennin. Afuera todos miraron confundido ante el fenómeno, pero Sandayuu supo de inmediato que era cosa del enemigo y pidió a todos que se escondieran y se fue a pedir ayuda a sus camaradas.

En donde estaba Naruto se escuchó un sonido confundiendo a todos menos a la princesa.

"tren" miro Kayugi levemente sorprendida.

"¿tren?" dijeron los gennin al mismo tiempo confundido.

"¿Qué es un tren?" pregunto Naruto y se veía una luz que se acercaba.

"creo que eso es un tren" señalo Yoshimi la luz que se acercaba cada vez más, levemente nerviosa con las ojeras hacia abajo viendo que eso era peligroso.

Cuando aparecido un gran tren que ocupaba casi toda la cueva, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¡¿esa cosa?!" pregunto Naruto en shock

"pies para que os quiero" dijo Yoshimi haciendo que todos empezaran a correr.

Se podía ver que el primero era Yoshimi, segunda por Hinata y por ultimo Naruto al ser quien llevaba a la actriz en su espalda.

"No lo lograremos" dijo la princesa al ver que se acervaba el tren

"no me rendiré" contesto Naruto seriamente

"te digo que es inútil" dejo de mirar y se fijó al rubio levemente enojada.

"ya te dije que no me rendiré" respondió Naruto ignorando que cada vez se acercaba el tren a ellos.

"pero es totalmente imposible" miro la mujer seriamente

"cállate, no digas nada" respondió el Uzumaki ya enojado.

"incluso si lo logras será en vano" dijo la actriz cerrando los ojos.

"esto no es el final" hablo Naruto sorprendiendo a la mujer "Yo nunca me rendiré, si tú dices que me rinda, con más ganas te diré, ¡nunca me rendiré" dijo el rubio que empezó a acelerar y se puso a la par de Hinata sorprendiendo a la princesa.

"vamos, vamos, vamos" se repetía una y otra vez el rubio que se puso ahora a la par con Yoshimi junto con Hinata.

En el último momento los cuatros pudieron salir antes de ser atropellado por el tren,

"dios nunca quiero hacer esto de nuevo" murmuro Yoshimi boca abajo con la nieve intentando recuperar el aliento.

Se podía ver como el rubio empezó a reír al conseguir su meta, cuando la actriz nota que el tren se paró a varios metros de ellos.

"Después de mucho tiempo Koyuki" aparecido un hombre de media edad.

"Kazahana Dotou" dijo la mujer entre sorprendida y asustada

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **spark297** : a si es verdad, se me olvido y no sabría qué decir, porque Alexis no ha mostrado realmente y aquí tiene el capítulo ^^

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : vale admito que una vez odie a Sakura tanto que me iba a apuntar un fans club anti, si yo que nunca entendí el odio hacia los personajes (que veo mucho anime y manga) no entendía esa cosas, pero el personaje de Sakura consiguió tener deseo de apuntarte a uno, adivina que fue lo que me provoco, dare una pista, Odio a la persona que se mienta a sí mismo.

Sobre una idea, tendré que leer tu fics para sacarme una idea en general, pero por desgracia no tengo mucho tiempo te daré una ahora sin saber demasiado del tema (lo siento de verdad) y espero que te guste la idea.

Podría ser que Naruto vea como supuestamente mata a Karin (como paso cuando Karin lucho contra la estatua y después fue atravesada por el zetsu espiral) y como Naruto no sabía que Karin se podía recuperar a morderse a sí misma pensó que lo mato y perdió el control de sí mismo, cuando se recupera ve que Karin está viva al ver que se curó por ella mismo. Si no fue buena idea dímelo e intentare sacar algo de tiempo para leerlo pero no puedo asegurar nada.

 **Zafir09** : con este capítulo ya sabe que están bien y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo.

 **OTAKUFire** : como ves en este capítulo se ve bien, sobre el beso del final, no había caído en cuenta, buen detalle pensare cuando llegue el momento (hace risa malévola).

 **CCSakuraforever** : en el próximo se encontraran de nuevo pero no será fácil con la situación que pasara en ese momento.


	48. Chapter 47

Capítulo 47

* * *

"Después de mucho tiempo Koyuki" aparecido un hombre de media edad.

"Kazahana Dotou" dijo la mujer entre sorprendida y asustada

"Ya ha pasado 10 años, ahora déjame ver tu rostro" miro a su sobrina como si fuera un simple objeto.

Antes esas palabras Naruto, Hinata y Yoshimi se pusieron en medio, este gesto lo le agrado a Dotou, cuando disponía a decir algo unos tronco salieron de la nada y golpearon al tren, al mirar hacia arriba se podía ver el manager con varios hombres armados con katanas.

"Todos, nuestra princesa nos están mirando, ¡la victoria es nuestra!" dijo Sandaryuu haciendo que sus aliado dieran un grito de valentía "Kazahana Dotou" siguió el manager que desenvaino la katana "¿no sabes cuánto esperamos por ese día? Yo Asabasan Dandaryuu, representante de los 50 brigadas, ahora vengaremos la muerte de Kazahana Sousetsu-sama, hace diez años que esperamos por esto" al terminar todos empezaron a gritar demostrando su acuerdo, sin saber que estaba siendo gravado por la cámaras

"¿todavía había gente como el por aquí?" murmuro Dotou sin importancia.

"mis sincera disculpa, yo me encargo de ellos" hablo Nadare mirando de reojo a sus adversarios

"no, ellos necesitan la experiencia de algo no esperado" hablo el líder, justo cuando los 50 brigadas fueron a atacar al tren.

Con un gesto de Dotou, las vagonetas del tren salieron torretas y se abrieron las puerta laterales demostrando ser una arma, hacían donde estaba el enemigo y empezaron a lanzar Kunai a gran escala y repitiendo varias veces el ataque.

Los hombres al ir tan rápido recibieron la primera oleada de Kunai hiriendo a todos y dejándolo desprotegido para la siguiente oleada que sería la muerte asegurada.

"Doton: Ryū no atama to tsuchi no jōheki (elemento tierra: muralla de tierra con cabeza de dragón)" se escuchó una voz completamente enojado, haciendo que apareciera una muralla de tierra con decoración de cabeza de dragones protegiendo a los heridos y evitando una muerte segura.

"Katon: Doragonbōru (elemento fuego: bola de dragón)" se escuchó la voz de una mujer muy enojada, haciendo que las figura de tierra abrieran la boca y lanzara una gran bola de fuego destruyendo varias vagonetas.

De repente se levantaron dos cortina de nieve delante del muro, al disipar se podía ver a Alexis que tenía el senjustu de los zorros, pero su expresión era de enfado y se podía ver como la nieve a su alrededor se estaba derritiéndose y tenía un leve destello rojizo en sus ojos, a su lado estaba Sebasu con el senjustu activado y el Tenseigan se podía ver como su cuerpo desprendía un chakra azul demostrando su enojo, para Dotou vio que no era nada bueno luchar contra esos dos ahora mismo sin estar preparado.

"utilizar las torretas" ordeno el enemigo pero vio como varias cadenas de chakra rompía todas la torretas sorprendiendo a Dotou.

"¿qué clase de ser eres para hacer esta masacre sin sentido?, Dattabane" dijo Kushina con los ojos del kyuubi y su pelo dividía en nueve colas mientras levitaba sus cadenas.

"esto no puede ser perdonado, Dattabayo" apareció Naruko a lado de su madre con una gran mirada fría hacia los responsables de este acto cruel.

En el otro lado del muro, Sakura fue a socorrer a los heridos empezó a tratar al primero que estaba más cerca y se dio cuenta de algo grave.

" _no voy a ser capaz de salvar ni a la mitad_ " pensó la Haruno que quitaba un Kunai y tapaba la herida con su mano con chakra verdoso en el " _demasiado herirás mortales y demasiada gente al mismo tiempo, no tengo ni chakra ni tiempo para curar a todos_ " se mordía levemente el labio inferior _"¿esto era lo que pasaba cada día mi maestra en la guerra ninja?, ¿Cómo era capaz de soportar esto?¿cómo fue capaz de seguir adelante cuando murieron las personas que amabas?"_ Aprieta levemente los diente "¿Qué estaba haciendo yo todo este tiempo?" murmuro Sakura sintiéndose mal.

"vine a ayudar" apareció Naruko junto con Yang que estaba dividido en cinco zorritas.

"Pon tu mano sobre la mía y empieza a emitir chakra y cuando este estable, Yang termina de tratarlo" ordeno Sakura rápidamente " _aun así no será suficiente para salvar a todos_ " pensó la Haruna mirando tristemente.

De vuelta con Alexis.

La rubia mayor lanzo otro Katon derivando otra vagoneta haciendo que el tren no pudiera seguir sin tener que soltar su carga, mientras Sebasu con el signo de Doton estaba reuniendo chakra.

"acabar con el" ordeno Nadara al darse cuenta que el chico Hyuuga estaba preparando un ataque a gran escala y que la rubia había atacado de esa forma para que no escapara de dicho ataque.

"Doton: Idaina ō ryū no tochi(elemento tierra: gran rey dragón de tierra)" apareció un gran dragón de tierra tan grande como el kyuubi y de un golpe elimino completamente el tren sin dejar rastro.

"termino, Dattabane" hablo Kushina antes de desaparecer y volver a la mente de Sebasu

"Si, pero Nadare y Dotou han escapado" dijo el Hyuuga que desactivo el senjutsu y el Tenseigan.

"Debemos ver como esta los heridos" hablo Alexis preocupada.

Después de varios minutos, se podía ver como algunos estaba siendo tapadas por sabanas, mientras otro era tratado con suavidad por sus lesiones.

"esto fue cruel" murmuro Yoshimi con las orejas agachadas.

"este es el resultado de su persistencia, si ustedes van contra Dotou, acabara de la misma forma" hablo Koyuki seriamente, haciendo que Naruto le mirara levemente enojado

Vieron como Sebasu, Alexis, Naruko y Hinata traían a Sandayuu, mientras era atendido por Sakura.

"Su alteza" murmuraba el hombre con dificultar "lo siento muchísimo que este envuelta en todo esto, yo y todos los demás porque estuviste con nosotros nunca perdimos la esperanza, desde que fuiste una niña hasta ahora, siempre fuiste nuestra princesa, eso es porque yo Sandayuu, creo en lo que eres, por favor cree en ti misma, tu eres nuestra esperanza, su alteza por favor no llores" dijo antes de morir.

Se vio como Sakura dejo de tratarlo y apretó fuertemente los puños y al menos pensó que debía al menos cerrar los ojos para que el hombre descansara en paz.

"Tu fuiste muy tonto, Sandayuu, no puedo llorar porque tienes mis gotas para los ojos" hablo la actriz sin emoción, haciendo que Alexis quisiera dar un puñetazo pero es agarrado su puño por Sebasu indicando que no valía la pena sin que nadie viera el gesto que hizo el Uzumaki "ya deben estar satisfecho, vámonos a casa, si nos quedamos más tiempo en este país, ya no podremos regresar, así que regresamos" dio la vuelta para irse a la camioneta.

¿Dónde cree que vas?" pregunto Naruto haciendo que la actriz se parara." Este país es tu casa, si quiere realmente quiere volver, entonces derrota a Dotou y vuelve a casa, Dattabayo" se enojó levemente el rubio.

"tú no sabes nada" respondió Koyuki seriamente." No hay primavera en este país, en este lugar tus lagrimas se enfría y tu corazón se vuelve piedra" dijo la mujer dando la espalda.

"pero tú eres capaz de cambiar eso, ¿no es así?, al menos era el pensamiento de Sandaryuu" murmuro Sakura aun dolida.

"deja de decir tontería" empezó a caminar la actriz.

"hey, ¡espera!" dijo Naruto hacia la mujer y le agarra la mano.

"¡déjame sola!" aparto Koyuki la mano con enojo.

Naruto disponía a decir algo cuando apareció un dirigible por el acantilado.

"¡cuidado!" salto Alexis activando el senjutsu y fue hacia Naruto y la princesa.

Sin embargo los secuaces de Dotou lanzaron unos Kunai con una bola azul colgada que al caer al suelo crearon estaca de hielo y esa distracción aprovecharon para atrapar a Koyuki, al disipar se dieron cuenta que se fueron.

"Sebasu, ¿en qué dirección?" ordeno Alexis seriamente.

"espera, necesito reunir fuerza, recuerda que acabo de utilizar el tenseigan para eso mejor que lo pregunte a Hinata o Naruko" dijo el chico Hyuuga seriamente tocándose levemente los ojos.

"etto…Hina-chan no está, Dattabayo" murmuro Naruko nerviosamente.

"¿dónde está Naruto?" dijo Yoshimi con la cola y orejas tiesas girando en círculo asustada.

"no me digas que los dos" miraron los dos adultos entre ellos.

En el dirigible se podía ver a Naruto y Hinata escondido en una habitación.

"¿Cómo conseguiste colarte?" murmuro Naruto a la peli azul.

"¿imitándote?" murmuro la Hyuuga tímidamente, haciendo dar cuenta al rubio que fue una pregunta tonta.

"Bueno vamos a.." pero sintió que la chica le abrazada por la espalda sonrojándose al recodar cierta experiencia en una cueva.

"no podemos salir sin ningún plan" murmuro Hinata preocupada por el Uzumaki.

"¿Qué hacemos entonces?" Preguntó el rubio algo inquieto.

"que tal…" empezó a la peli azul contar su plan.

En donde estaba Dotou y la princesa.

"Te has vuelto muy hermosa Koyuki, ¿tiene el cristal Hexagonal?, porque es la única cosa que me conecta a la familia Kazahana y eso es la llave del tesoro" miro seriamente el hombre a su sobrina

"¿la llave del tesoro?" pregunto la princesa confundida.

"cuando yo tome el poder de este país, no le quedaba nada a la familia Kazahana, Sousetsu seguramente mantuvo el tesoro escondió, lo busque y finalmente lo encontré, es un tipo de arma escondido en los arcoíris glaciales y tenía un hueco hexagonal, allí entra la llave hexagonal que posee, si logro obtener el arma de Kazahana, nuestro país tendrá el poder que superara a las 5 naciones ninjas" sonrió levemente el hombre.

"nunca dejare que eso pase" dijo Naruto de repente haciendo que la actriz se levantara del asiento.

"maldito, ¿Cómo lograste entrar?" hablo Dotou levemente enojado.

"no subestime a un ninja" sonrió el Uzumaki

Sin decir nada más los ninjas enemigos fueron contra el rubio, después de golpes, arañazos, insulto, golpes bajos, ect… consiguieron reducir al Uzumaki.

"mis disculpa, ese chico sí que fue problemático" hablo Nadare con un ojo morado.

"Así que puede utilizar el Kage bushin" hablo Dotou al ver varios clones del rubio atados.

"Yo tampoco lo puedo entender, pero igual es un enano, parece que tiene una enorme cantidad de chakra" hablo Mizore con un diente menos, sujetando al original por los aire.

El Uzumaki al escuchar la palabra enano se enojó y apareció la pequeña bola negra que golpeo en la frente del hombre, este dio un gemido de dolor sin embargo la bolita no paro de golpearlo hasta que soltó al Uzumaki, Naruto al sentir libre intento cortar las cuerdas pero fue tumbado boca abajo y sintió que alguien se sentada encima de él.

"¿pensaba que somos tan tonto para caer con eso?" hablo Fubuki sentada tranquilamente cruzando su pierna para sentirse más cómoda y ve que el rubio no la mira "hoo, no me diga que te siente vergüenza de que una linda mujer se siente encima de ti, ¿eres masoquista?" dijo para burlase del chico.

"eres muy pesada" murmuro Naruto " _comparado con Hinata que es liviana, suave y huele bien_ " pensó eso ultimo para sí mismo al recodar la situación de la cueva.

"¡Te voy a matar!, ¡para que lo sepa peso mucho porque llevo armadura, estúpido!" salto la mujer siendo sujetada por Mizore para que no asesinara al pequeño sin el permiso de su amo.

Después que se calmara la mujer, Dotou hizo que pusiera un dispositivo en el tórax del rubio para sellar su chakra, su sorpresa fue como el dispositivo en el momento que fue colocado le salió un micro fisura y le pareció escuchar dos gruñido, pero pensó que fue su imaginación.

"je, ya no es ninguna molestia" dijo Mizore cogiendo la micro Gudōdama que se cayó al suelo en el momento que el dispositivo fue colocado y lo tiro al suelo sin importancia.

"Antes que nos interrumpiera" miro Dotou a la actriz "¿podría darme la llave hexagonal?" pido el hombre sin importa que hace un momento el rubio le interrumpió.

La actriz le dio el colgante pero la sorpresa fue al descubrir que era falsa y supuso que Sebasu o Alexis había cambiado cuando estuvo inconsciente con anterioridad. Nadare pidió permiso para ir tras Alexis, pero el soberano le negó diciendo que ellos vendría ya que tenía a ellos dos y por lo tanto ellos vendría tarde o temprano. Al llevar al rubio nadie se dio cuenta que la pequeña Gudōdama rodaba lentamente hacia el Uzumaki.

En el calabozo.

Naruto estaba encadenado por las muñecas y tobillos, estaba colgado por la cadenas de la muñeca, se podía ver que intentaba romperlo pero cada vez que lo hacía le daba una descarga.

" _Genial debí escuchar a Aleixs-nechan sobre cómo escapar de una celda, menos mal que tengo un respaldo_ " pensó en recodar que Hinata estaba por las proximidades esperando una oportunidad o eso pensaba el Uzumaki, pero se estaba aburriendo y decidió escapar, cuando escucho un ruido y decidió quedar inmóvil.

Naruto se dio cuenta que era la actriz que le pusieron en otra celda, delante de él, cuando los guardia se fueron la mujer miro al rubio.

"Te lo merece" dijo Koyuki tranquilamente.

"Tú también" respondió Naruto tranquilamente.

"Supongo que sí" murmuro la mujer mirando al suelo.

"no hay primavera, ¿Qué significa?" pregunto Naruto seriamente.

"cuando haya primavera, seré capaz de ver, eso es lo que mi padre dijo, pero esa primavera nunca llego" hablo la actriz con una mirada triste." Mi padre murió, hui de este país y decidí nunca más creer. Corrí y corrí muy lejos y seguí mintiendo, hasta que yo misma me la creí, así que actué como otras personas, yo solo puedo ser actriz no hay nada más para mi "dijo Koyuki cerrando los ojos.

Se vio como Naruto saco una pequeña lija y empezó a lijar la cadena de la muñeca.

"incluso si hace eso, nada cambiara" murmuro la princesa sin cambiar de expresión.

Naruto lo ignoro y siguió lijando mientras la mujer le miraba de reojo, cuando el rubio se le cayó la lija.

"Ya vez, te tiene que rendir al final" dijo Koyuki que volvió a mirar al suelo.

"si me hubiera rendido, seguramente nadie me hubiera extrañado" murmuro Naruto recordando su infancia antes de conocer a Alexis y Naruko "pensaba que no tenía hermanos, ni siquiera alguien quien me prestara atención, sé que es muy doloroso, es como si no tuviera lugar en este mundo para mí, pero" se ve como Naruto intento romper la cadena y le da una descarga "pero ahora tengo buenos amigos y familia, cuando hago lo mejor que puedo y no me rindo, buenas cosas pasan, si te rindes, tus sueños y todos los demás termina aquí mismo" dijo recibiendo otra descarga.

"Detente" dijo la princesa que se levantó preocupada sin darse cuenta que una pequeña bola negra se acercaba al Uzumaki.

"tu padre, el viejo Sandayuu, yo te demostrare que ellos no estuvieron equivocado" dijo Naruto con más fuerza para romper las cadenas aun cuando estaba recibiendo una gran descarga del dispositivo.

"Naruto" murmuro Koyuki sorprendida.

Sin decir nada de repente la pequeña Gudōdama se lanzó contra el dispositivo rompiéndolo sorprendiendo a Naruto y a la princesa.

" _pensé que estaba fuera de servicio, Dattabayo_ " pensó el rubio al ver como la pelotita levitaba a su alrededor y ayudaba en romper la cadenas. "te sacare ahora mismo" dijo dispuesto en tocar los barrotes de la celda.

"No lo toques" apareció Hinata sorprendiendo a la actriz en ver a la peli azul en el lugar.

"¿Por qué? Además ¿Dónde ha estado? As tardado mucho, Dattabayo" dijo el rubio cruzando de brazos levemente inflando los mofletes.

"gomen, pero era difícil salir del dirigible, entrar el castillo, localizarte y buscar una ruta de escapen sin que te descubran, además te avise de ante mano que podría tardar bastante si hubiera bastante vigilantes por los alrededores" murmuro Hinata jugando con los dedos índices.

" _ **Tiene razón, te aviso que tardaría al menos 2 horas y ella solo ha tardado 1 hora o menos, mocoso**_ " dijo la voz del Kyuubi llamando la atención del rubio, pero le confundido que el zorro le hablara, pensó que cierta tortuga estaría metido en el asunto.

"es verdad, Dattabayo" se rascaba la nuca levemente nervioso "Hinata, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí tan rápido? Según dijiste tardaría al menos dos horas" preguntó el Uzumaki ahora con interés en saber cómo se guio la chica asta aquí.

"siguiente eso" dijo la Hyuuga señalando la pequeña Gudōdama que estaba alrededor de Naruto. "Es tan pequeña que los guardianes lo ignoraron pensando que era un insecto" explico tranquilamente.

"¿Por qué no puedo tocarlo?" preguntó el Uzumaki señalando los barrotes, cuando Hinata agarra una piedra y lo lanza contra los barrotes electrocutando la piedra "Ok, eso responde a mi pregunta, Dattabayo" sonrió levemente nervioso el Uzumaki.

"tengo una idea Naruto-kun" sonrió Hinata dulcemente embobando a Naruto unos segundos.

La actriz vio como Naruto se tumbó al piso y Hinata se ocultó, pasaron unos minutos cuando unos guardias pasaron por la celda, al ver como el Uzumaki estaba en el suelo quitaron el sello y abrieron la celda, en ese instante Hinata golpeo a los guardias adentro, mientras Naruto con agilidad le quitaba las llaves y cerraba la celda y ponía el sello, los guardias inmediatamente tocaron los barrotes olvidando del sellos y fueron electrocutados.

"que fácil, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto triunfalmente.

"desmayado y atrapado tardaran en dar la alarma dando tiempo para huir" sonrió tímidamente la peli azul.

Sin perder tiempo, Naruto, Hinata y Koyuki fueron por los pasillos, Hinata estaba indicando la salida cuando de repente apareció alguien en el camino. Naruto disponía a luchar cuanto sintió algo raro del enemigo que le resultada familiar.

"¿ne-chan?" miro Naruto al supuesto enemigo.

"¿me reconociste?" se quitó Alexis el disfraz del ninja enemigo sorprendida.

"¿tiene mi colgante?" pregunto la princesa seriamente.

"Si, le pedí a Sebasu que te lo quitara" entrego la Uzumaki mayor el colgante.

"solo por esto..." miro Koyuki tristemente el cristal, pero escucharon golpes detrás de la paredes.

"tenemos que irnos a un lugar mejor, si no queremos que venga todo el mundo encima nuestro" hablo Yoshimi derribando a un enemigo, mientras Naruko tenía a varios y lo utilizaba como yo-yo humanos.

"Naruko, Yoshimi, ¿Dónde está Sebasu y Sakura?" pregunto confundido el rubio.

"está esperando arriba, conteniendo el enemigo" hablo Alexis seriamente.

"entonces por aquí" hablo la princesa de repente.

Alexis levanto una ceja para después sonreír por lo bajo y siguió a la actriz, más adelante se reunieron con Sebasu y fueron a una sala, allí de repente apareció Dotou sentado en una silla en lo alto del altar.

"muy bien echo Koyuki, hiciste una gran actuación" hablo Dotou levantándose de la silla, mientras apareció Nadare y sus dos compañeros delante del altar.

De repente la actriz subió las escalera y entrego el colgante sorprendiendo a Naruto y Hinata.

"Sabes una cosa, sabíamos que estaba aquí y" sonrió Alexis tranquilamente aun siendo rodeados por el enemigo.

"Sabíamos que era una trampa" termino Sebasu tranquilamente sorprendiendo a todos los malos.

"el Byakugan es muy útil para ver a través de la paredes y trampas" sonrió Naruko con el byakugan activado.

"¿Cómo?" miro Dotou sorprendido que aun sabiendo que era una trampa vinieron.

"no te ha dado cuenta de una cosa" dijo Alexis ocultando su mirada mientras empieza a emitir chakra por todo su cuerpo y empieza a entrar en modo senjutsu, igual que su compañero Sebasu.

"que no vinimos solo a recuperar a nuestro seres queridos" hablo Naruko sacando sus cadenas de chakra.

"vinimos a machacarte" dijeron Alexis, Sebasu, Naruko y Yoshimi al mismo tiempo.

Pero Alexis y Sebasu no actuaron al ver como Koyuki de un descuido de Dotou le apuñalo con una daga que pertenecía a Sandaryuu.

"Como dijiste todo fue una actuación" hablo la actriz seriamente. Cuando de repente Dotou le agarró del cuello fuertemente.

"¡princesa!" saltaron todos preocupados, mientras Alexis y Sebasu esperaba una oportunidad de actuar.

"Sabía que pasaría esto, Naruto" dijo con dificultar "cuando retorne aquí sabía que iba a morir, pero…" empezó a empujar más fuerte y cayo del altar.

"¡Princesa!" Naruto corrió hacia Koyuki, cuando Dotou se levantó de repente sorprendiendo al rubio.

Iba a recibir un puñetazo el Uzumaki, cuando Hinata lo aparto abrazándolo por la cintura, pero al hacerlo recibió un leve golpe en la mejilla, Naruto al verlo sus pupilas se rasuraron, se volvieron rojo y por un instante le pareció ver otra chica del mismo aspecto de Hinata, solo sus ojos eran grises, de repente la Gudōdama apareció por la ira de su portador y creció al tamaño de una pelota de balonmano y golpeo fuertemente a Dotou que le mando contra la pared atravesándolo.

"¿Qué demonios?" pregunto Nadare y sus dos compañeros sorprendido por la aparición de la esfera negra.

"la Gudōdama de Naru-chan a adquirido su tamaño natural" miro sorprendida Alexis y ve como un pequeño aura amarilla rodea a su hermano.

"¿ese era su tamaño natural?" pregunto Sakura sorprendida y no noto el aura al ser tan fina.

"espera, algo raro pasa" miro Yoshimi levemente preocupada al sentir algo anormal en el rubio y vio el aura amarilla.

Se vio como Naruto levanto la mano para agarrar la Gudōdama, al hacerlo la esfera se transformó en el Shakujo.

" **¡ese el el Shakujo de Rikudö Sennin!"** dijo Tales llamando la atención de Alexis.

"¡aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" grito Sebasu que apoyo una rodilla al suelo y cerró los ojos, tocando con una mano intentando disminuir el dolor.

"¿Qué pasa Oni-chan?" fue Naruko para ver que le pasaba y al abrir un ojo el hyuuga se veía como las aspas del Tenseigan giraban como locos.

" _Esta reaccionado al chakra de Naruto_ " pensó Alexis al verlo de refilón.

Sin embargo apareció entre los escombro Dotou sin ningún rasguño.

Continuara.

* * *

 **respuesta a los Reviews**

 **taran taran** gracias y sobre Itachi tendrá una aparición antes del salto(ojo que después del arco nieve ) como será no lo dir

 **spark297** : Si tengo que tener cuidado con Yoshimi, porque últimamente lo estoy poniendo demasiado junto casi como pareja, cuando quería ponerlo como hermanos y tengo que confesar que leyendo los últimos capitulo se me paso la idea de poner a Yoshimi como segunda esposa y Hinata primera, pero soy demasiado fiel al NH

 **Zafir09** : pues vera como reaccionara Sebasu cuando Yoshimi se le escape sin querer XD, creo que se salvara por Alexis o tal vez por ciertas palablas de ella, aún estoy pensándolo

 **OTAKUFire** : no te negare que tuve esa idea, pero sería demasiado para ella descubrir que Yoshimi fue presente de ese acto, además ya tengo algo para ella más adelante y tendrá tanto celos en cierta escena, tanto que sin querer la pillan todo el mundo (incluso el rubio denso) pero no diré mas.

Sobre la relaciones de Alexis y Sebasu, es verdad que están estancada y más al de Sebasu que solo se sabe que se llama Tina, intentare ponerlo en shippuden cuando vuelva Naruto del entrenamiento con el sannin.

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y espero que te guste este

 **Pegasister Geishiken:** Ok, entiendo y es mejor tener algunos capítulos de reserva por si entras en punto muertos a la hora de escribir y desea seguir actualizando por tus lectores(aunque recomendaría que lo actualizara al menos una vez por mes como mínimo) por ejemplo tengo otro fics de Naruto, tengo 6 capitulo hechos ya y se trata que Naruto tiene una hermana gemela y que ella tiene la otra mitad del kyuubi,

Ahora tengo interés en mirar ese tal Javipozos pero no tengo tiempo, en el próximo mes tal vez sí


	49. Chapter 48

Capítulo 48

* * *

Sin embargo apareció entre los escombro Dotou sin ningún rasguño.

" _esa cosa no debería haberme movido de lugar, debería haberse neutralizado"_ miro seriamente el hombre lo que tenía la mano del rubio.

Naruto al verlo empezó a caminar hacia el enemigo, este ordeno a sus tres secuaces a atacar, mientras este decidió irse.

"vamos Koyuki, Al lugar detrás del arcoíris" dijo Dotou que agarro a la princesa y lanzo una cuerda para irse por el tejado.

"no darás ningún paso" hablo Nadare haciendo sellos "Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu(Elemento Hielo: Técnica de la Avalancha de Lobo)" de repente el techo se rompió y apareció una avalancha de nieve que se trasformó en grandes lobos de nieve que fue directo hacia Naruto.

"Hyōrō no Jutsu(prisión de hielo)" puso la mujer la mano en el suelo haciendo que apareciera pilares de hielo hacia su contrincante.

"Bakuretsu: Hyōzankuzushi(Explosión: Destrucción de la Montaña de Hielo)" Mizore lanzo su brazo metálico hacia el rubio.

"¡Naruto!" miro Alexis preocupaba que intento hacer sellos para una técnica pero no se le ocurría ninguno que pudiera proteger a su hermano completamente.

De repente Naruto con la Shakujo golpeo a los lobos que volvieron a ser nieve, para después golpear levemente al suelo, haciendo que los pilares de hielo que se acercaba se transformaran en agua y destruyo la mano metálica cuando toco la Shakujo, hizo todo eso sin moverse del lugar.

"aun conserva la cualidades de la Gudōdama" murmuro Naruko sorprendida con el byakugan activada.

"¿Cómo esta Hinata?" pregunto Yoshimi teniendo a la peli azul entre sus brazos.

"Nada grave, se despertara en nada" hablo Sakura tranquilamente, cuando ve que la chica se está despertando. "pero me preocupa más como estamos nosotros" miro la Haruno a su alrededor al estar rodeados por el enemigo y al ver como aun el chico hyuuga esta aun en el dolor.

" _vale, sabía que Naru-chan llegarían a ser grande pero no de esta forma y tan pronto_ " pensaba Alexis sorprendida al ver como Naruto había neutralizado esa grandes técnicas.

Nadare miro a sus compañero seriamente indicando que pelearían a matar, cuando de repente el rubio levanto la Shakujo y empezó a levitar sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿seguro que no es un sueño?" pregunto Sakura al ver como Naruto empezó a volar, mientras esquivaba los ataque de Nadare y sus compañero.

"Meiton: Ame kagehane no Jutsu (Elemento Oscuridad: Técnica de lluvia de Plumas de sombras)" lanzo Alexis el ataque de plumas esperando que dejara a su hermano en paz , para que pudiera salir del lugar.

"No es un sueño y solo se está aferrando a la Shakujo que es el que levita realmente" dijo Yoshimi al mirar seriamente a los enemigos y vio que su amo se fue.

Cuando Naruto se fue, Nadare miro al resto del enemigo, cuando decidió irse y seguir al rubio, juntos con sus dos compañeros.

Alexis quería perseguirlos pero los enemigos no le dejaban moverse del lugar, cuando Sebasu levando la cabeza y miro de reojo a su compañera.

"vamos" ordeno Alexis llevando a todo el mundo dejando a Sebasu con el ejército de Dotou.

"Pero..." miro Yoshimi preocupada, pero es calmaba por Naruko.

"Oni-chan ha dicho que nos alcanzara más tarde, tenemos que preocuparnos más por los tres que persigue a Naru-nisan" hablo la pequeña Uzumaki, haciendo que la zorrita afirmara y siguiera con el plan.

Al irse Alexis, Sebasu estaba en mitad de la sala rodeados de enemigos, sus adversarios no paraban de reír maléficamente al ver que solo era un enemigo y estar arrodillado por el dolor, pero se confundieron como Sebasu sonreía, mientras una aura de chakra le rodeaba levemente y se levantaba.

"Director sé que as pirateados las cámaras de vigilancia para añadir las escena a tu película, ¿quiere añadir la escena en que la fortaleza estalla en mil pedazos juntos con todo su ejército?" Pregunto Sebasu mirando a una cámara de vigilancia y por una rara razón la cámara se movió de forma vertical.

En las afueras el director estaba con las cámaras, había enviado algunos a perseguir a Alexis y los demás, mientras el perseguiría al rubio, sentía que el aria las mejores tomas para su película, cuando uno de sus ayudante explico lo que había dicho el hyuuga.

"cámara mira y graba el edificio sin perder ningún detalle" ordeno rápidamente cuando de repente se escuchó un estruendo.

De repente la fortaleza exploto con un gran tornado con el tamaño del edificio y al desparecer el tornado apareció un gran dragón de agua que arraso lo que quedaba de la fortaleza, al disipar, se podía ver como Sebasu caminaba tranquilamente por los escombros de lo que ante era una gran fortaleza.

"Esto es raro" dijo Sebasu que se sentó tranquilamente y cruzo se brazo, tenía el pelo blanco indicando que había perdido casi todo su chakra " _después de esto debería haberme desmayado, pero aún estoy consciente_ " pensó desactivando el Tenseigan.

" _Tiene razón, desde que estoy contigo siempre pierde la conciencia al llegar el límite, pero esta vez esta consciente, ¿Por qué será?"_ pregunto Kushina confundida.

Con Nadare, estaba siguiendo al Uzumaki, cuando de repente algo le agarra por la cintura y lo lanza contra el suelo, deteniendo a sus compañero para ver cómo estaba su líder.

"no funciono, pensé que quemaría esa maldita armadura" murmuro Alexis con sus cadenas de chakra, mientras Hinata y los demás se ponía al lado de la rubia mayor.

"Fubuki, Mizore ocuparos de los demás, yo me ocupo de Alexis-san" miro el hombre con superioridad.

"porque tengo la sensación que va a perder de forma espectacular" murmuro la rubia mayor, antes que se separara de Naruko y los demás.

Con Dotou, había llegado donde estaba el supuesto arma, con cuidado introdujo la llave y espero tranquilamente con una gran sonrisa.

Con Hinata.

La Hyuuga esquivaba los Kunais de Fubuki que volaba entre los arboles con agilidad, Naruko intentaba darle con sus cadenas de Chakra pero le era imposible al ver tanto árboles.

"No para de moverse, Dattabayo" miro Naruko con una vena en la frente.

"¿Qué tal esto?" Hinata murmuro algo y saco su arco y flecha.

"idiotas esta vez no funcionara tus flechitas" sonrió la mujer cuando tuvo que agachar la cabeza por una flecha.

"Fallaste" miro Naruko a la peli azul, mientras esta solo levanto lo hombro sin darle importancia.

"voy acabar con vosotras" se lanzó Fubuki, cuando vio otra flecha y sonrió ya había entendido como neutralizar y esquivarla, pero se sorprendió cuando la punta de la flecha había un sello explosivo.

"Kai" sonrió Naruko al ver que fue ella quien creo el sello pero la idea fue de la Hyuuga.

Por la explosión salió volando hacia los árboles, la mujer no dio importancia al ver que la armadura había neutralizado, sin embargo entre las ramas había cadenas de chakra, por la armadura no fue atrapada pero rompieron sus alas haciendo imposible de volar de nuevo.

"los ninjas de la nieve somos fuertes" dijo Fubuki tranquilamente saltando de rama en rama sin mirar su espalda

"ser fuerte no es igual a ser invencible" murmuro Yoshimi desde atrás de la mujer "combo Kitsune" empezó la zorrita con una patada en el estómago del enemigo para después rematar con sus nueves colas mandando contra el suelo

En ese tiempo, Sakura se enfrentaba a Mizore, el gran hombre fue hacia la Haruno sin importa que lanzara a él, la chica espero y cuando estaba a punto de recibir un puñetazo saco un pergamino.

"estúpida" murmuro Mizore al saber que el ninjtusu no le afectaba en nada.

"gracia por ponerte en mi rango" sonrió Sakura cuando invoco la gran hacha que tenia de su tamaño y con fuerza golpeo en el tórax de Mizore que lo mando a volar.

Por suerte o cosas del destino, Mizure y Fubuki chocaron entre ellos, al hacerlo sus armaduras reaccionaron y explotaron acabando con los dos.

"¿Qué paso?" miro Naruko confundida.

"Parecía que sus armadura no se llevan bien entre ellas" murmuro Hinata con el byakugan activado.

"eso es, es como los polos, al ser del mismo tipo se repelieron y al tener la misma intensidad explotaron" sonrió Sakura al descubrirlo.

"ya veo" dijeron Naruko y Yoshimi al enterarse.

" _se nota que la dos son aun inocentes_ " pensó Hinata que sonreía levemente nerviosa indicando que ella también sabía que había pasado realmente.

Con Alexis.

Los dos se miraba fijamente, no se perdía ningún movimiento del otro para encontrar una apertura en sus defensa, cuando Nadare sonríe.

"Cuando acabe contigo, iré por el chico" hablo el hombre con superioridad sin saber que la chica se mosqueo por el comentario, no porque decía que le vencería, sino porque iba detrás de su hermano "tendremos que capturarlo vivo, después de todo será un gran espécimen con esa extraña habilidad" la Uzumaki apretó los puños y dientes "cuando tengamos eso, seremos tan poderosos que incluso los dioses tendrá que arrodillarnos ante nosotros" sonrió Nadare con maldad, sin saber que Alexis oculto su mirada y su pelo se volvía negro, confundiendo a su enemigo.

" **vaya, vaya dijiste la única cosa que no debía decir delante de mi** " hablo Eiko no muy contenta, sin levantar aun la mirada y levanto una mano.

"demasiado tarde, Hyōton: Rōga Nadare no Jutsu(Elemento Hielo: Técnica de la Avalancha de Lobo)" aparecieron vario lobos y uno agarro la mano de la chica, para a continuación ser rodeada antes de ser devorada por los lobos "ahora por el pequeño zorrito" dijo Nadare antes de escuchar una explosión.

Al mirar se podía ver humo, pero se dio cuenta que no era humo en sí, si no vapor de agua y en medio estaba la peli negra ilesa y sin rastro de nieve a su alrededor.

" **me recuerda a un ser que no me agrada** **con tanto nieve** " miro con sus ojos rojos asustando a Nadare que dio un paso atrás " **me pregunto si su patética armadura puede contra esto** " dijo creando un pequeño fuego negro en su dedo índice y lo lanzo.

"El ninjutus no nos afecta" sonrió Nadare cuando vio que el yin yang que tenía en su armadura reventó de repente sorprendiendo.

" **a perdona, se veía su punto débil de la armadura tan fácil de romper que no pude evitarlo** " sonrió Eiko maléficamente apuntando con su otro dedo incide, cuando la pequeña bola de fuego golpeo a Nadare y empezó a quemarse vivo " **no quemare tu alma, para que pueda ir al infierno y pueda jugar contigo cuando quieras y** …" se pudo ver como Eiko se golpeó a sí mismo en la frente haciendo que su pelo volviera a ser rubio con tonos rojizo "dios últimamente está que sale con nada" murmuro Alexis levemente preocupada.

Con Dotou, miro por todos lados, había pasado un rato y no encontraba nada que se asemejara a un arma.

"se está poniendo caliente" murmuro Koyuki y ve como el hielo empieza a derretirse poco a poco.

"esto es un generador gigante, ¿a esto le llama tesoro de Kazahana?" dijo Dotou mosqueado.

"Naruto" miro la princesa al ver como Naruto llego levitando y puso los pies en la nieve y no muy lejos estaba el director con las cámaras.

"Hyoton: kokuryuu boufuusetsu (elemento hielo: ventisca de dragón negro)" Dotou lanzo una ráfaga de viento negro que se transformó en dragón y fue directo hacia el rubio, este solamente toco con su bastón para que desapareciera.

"mientras tenga fe en mí, no perderé" murmuro Naruto que solo la princesa llego a escuchar.

"Hyoton: souryuu boufuusetsu(elemento Hielo : tornado de dragones) apareció dos dragones negros que rodeo al rubio y empezaron a girar sobre él,

No paso ni dos segundos cuando el tornado negro fue neutralizado, lo que no espero el rubio fue que Dotou fue al ataque y le golpeo mandándolo al fondo del lago congelado.

"se acabó, a partir de ahora, todo se acabó" empezó el hombre a reír.

De repente apareció Yoshimi y Naruko en el aire y Hinata en el suelo que rodeo a Dotou con la guardia baja.

"Kitsune no tsume(garras de zorro)" dijo Yoshimi atacando el lado derecho del hombre, mientras su mano es rodeada de chakra amarillo en forma de una garra de zorro.

"Kongō Fūsa, Bājon o kidō shimasu(Cadenas_de_Sellado_de_Diamantina, versión lanza)" hablo Naruko atacado por el lado izquierdo de Dotou, mientras las cadenas rodeaba su brazo y la punta de la cadena se colocaba en su mano, pareciendo una lanza (como kimimaru con su lanza de hueso).

"Jūho Sofuto-ken(puño suave de un león)" dijo Hinata creando una cabeza de león en su mano y ataco de frente de Dotou.

Los tres ataques chocaron al mismo tiempo, las cadenas de Naruko se desvió deshaciendo su forma de lanza, la garra de chakra de Yoshimi fue neutralizada y el ataque de Hinata también fue neutralizada, lo que no percato Dotou es que el Yin yang de su armadura se agrieto levemente.

"con este nivel de ninjutsu no podéis hacerme nada" dijo Dotou que dio un puñetazo en la cara de Naruko, igual que Yoshimi y Hinata, pero para sorpresa la Hyuuga se mantuvo en pie al ser la única que estaba en tierra y antes que Dotou hiciera un movimiento, la peli azul saco el arco y apunto el Yin yang de la armadura enojando levemente al hombre.

"descubrimos el punto débil de la armadura y por eso tus aliados han caído, nosotros tres somos solos gennin y vencimos a tus hombres, debería rendirte" hablo Hinata esperando que el enemigo se rindiera.

"¿rendirme?, después de ganar este combate, estudiare tus ojos y para eso solo necesito tu cabeza, se acabó, Hyoton: Katto ryū boufuusetsu (elemento hielo, corte de dragón oscuro)" en su mano creo una cuchilla de chakra oscuro que dirigió al cuello de Hinata.

La hyuuga no dudo y disparo la flecha rompiendo el Yin yang de la armadura, debilitando el ataque de Dotou, aun así tenía suficiente poder para cortar su cuello, cuando una esfera negra apareció e interpuso entre el cuello de la chica y del ataque del hombre.

"esto todavía no acaba" dijo Naruto detrás de Hinata, demostrando que la peli azul lo había visto con su byakugan y sabía que el la protegería de ese ataque. "si dice que se acabó, significa que la justicia prevalece y la maldad pierde" dijo el rubio que empezó a crear un rasengan "es obvio que la historia debe tener un final feliz, Dattabayo" dijo el Uzumaki terminando de crear el rasengan.

Dotou al ver la técnica y ver que su armadura estaba arruinada por culpa de la chica, intento utilizar a la peli azul de rehén y escudo, pero vio como la Hyuuga sonreía mientras una cadena de chakra era rodeada en su cintura y lo alejaba de él, vio que la pequeña Uzumaki no había aun deshecho su cadenas de charka , haciendo que el hombre entrara en pánico.

"¡Naruto!, creo en ti, esta princesa acepta como un gran ninja que será Hokage" grito Koyuki con total sinceridad.

"pero eso ya lo sé" se lanzó Naruto al ataque, haciendo que su Rasengan empezara a brillar en siete colores por el resplandor de los pilares que había en el valle de hielo.

Dotou intentó golpear al rubio pero la Gudōdama protegió al Uzumaki dejando indefenso al hombre que recibió el ataque.

"Rasengan" grito Naruto mandando a volar por los aires y chocando con uno de los cuatro grandes generadores.

De repente el valle que estaba desapareció la nieve para sustituir por un valle de flores y hiervas sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

" _Cree en el futuro, si lo haces la primavera vendrá_ ," se escuchó una voz de hombre llamando la atención de todo el mundo " _Koyuki, ¿qué te gustaría hacer cuando venga la primavera?_ " apareció en el aire un holograma de Koyuki cuando tenía 8 años.

" _convertirme en una princesa"_ contesto la niña con sinceridad.

" _uhmm, ¿Qué tipo de princesa?"_ volvió a preguntar la voz.

" _del…tipo…fuerte, ¡una princesa que cree en la justicia!"_ salto la pequeña con lo último alegremente.

" _eso se requiere de trabajo duro"_ contesto de nuevo la voz.

"¿yo dije eso antes?" miro sorprendida la princesa actual.

" _pero si tú no te rindes y cree en tus sueño, un día se hará realidad"_ apareció un hombre parecido a Dotou pero tenía una expresión amable y llevaba gafas. "¿ _puedes ver…"_ empieza a colocar el colgante hexagonal a la princesa de 8 años. " _Una bella princesa parada aquí?"_ sin decir nada mas Koyuki empezó a derramar lágrimas al reconocer que ese hombre era su difundo padre.

" _Pero todavía no me he decidido, hay una cosa más que quiero ser"_ salto la pequeña princesa llamando la atención de su padre.

" _¿y qué es eso?"_ pregunto su padre con curiosidad.

" _¡Una actriz!"_ salto alegremente la pequeña

De repente se podía escuchar la risa de su padre ante la respuesta de su hija, mientras la actual Koyuki empezó a reír con lágrimas de alegría. No muy lejos estaba Naruto mirando la escena.

"Esto si es un final Feliz" dijo Naruto que se desmayó.

"Si, estoy de acuerdo Naruto-kun" hablo Hinata utilizando su regazo para que descansara Naruto, mientras Yoshimi y Naruko estaba descansando de igual forma en ambos lado del rubio mayor tranquilamente.

"digno final de una película" hablo Alexis sentada en una roca observando el hermoso lugar.

"Si" contesto Sebasu, aun con el pelo blanco, cuando una flor de repente abrió y salió una llave "y tenemos la última llave" agarro la llave con cuidado.

Una semana después….

El país de la nieve estaba celebrando la coronación de Koyuki como soberana de esta tierra, mientras observaba a sus súbditos, vio a su padre y a Sandaryuu entre la multitud.

" _estoy orgullosa de ti_ " hablo su padre con una sonrisa.

" _sabía que lo conseguía, mi princesa_ " dijo Sandaryuu con una lagrima de alegría.

Cuando volvió a mirar ya no estaba, pero estaba seguro Koyuki que no era ninguna imaginación suya, en el tejado estaba Sebasu ya con su color natural de pelo, junto con Alexis miraba a la actual soberana.

"fue buena idea invocar sus espíritus para que ella supiera cuales eran sus verdaderos pensamiento" hablo Sebasu mirando de reojo a su amiga.

"Si, pienso que debería saber que sus alma descansa en paz y felices al saber que ella está bien" sonrió Alexis tranquilamente.

Después de la ceremonia estaba el grupo de Konoha con la soberana del país de la nieve, en el banquete que se celebraba.

"Después de todo ese dispositivo estaba incompleto" hablo Koyuki tranquilamente.

"¿Parece que será invierno de nuevo?" hablo Yoshimi no muy feliz.

"No, usaremos el dispositivo y lo estudiaremos, para mejorarlo, algún día el país de la nieve se llamara, el país de la primavera" hablo alegre la soberana del país.

"pero sabes que sería un desperdicio, tu eres popular y buena actriz" hablo Sakura levemente tristemente ante la idea de que dejara la actuación.

"¿Quién dijo que dejaría la actuación?" hablo Koyuki sorprendiendo a todo el mundo. "como monarca y como actriz del país de la nieve, les demostrare que puedo hacer las dos cosas, ¿No cree que sería estúpido rendirme?" sonrió la mujer con un libro en su mano.

"e...eso es" miro Sebasu y Alexis sorprendido al ver el libro escrito por Jiraiya que tenía la actriz en su mano.

"bueno, nos vemos" dijo Koyuki despidiéndose del grupo de Kohona y dirigiéndose al grupo de grabación, cuando aparecieron un grupo de niños pidiendo autógrafo.

Naruto sonreía al ver como la actriz firmaba con alegría, cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle.

"¡me olvide de pedir un autógrafo!" dijo Naruto tristemente.

"que lastima, Dattabayo" dijo Naruko con su autógrafo, igual que los demás, haciendo que Naruto sintiera algo de celos.

"Ella me dejo para ti" hablo Yoshimi entregando una carta.

Naruto cogió el sobre y lo abrió con interés, hay había una foto, en ella se veía a Naruto dormido y la actriz en su lado derecho dando un beso en la mejilla, pero la sorpresa fue que en la otra mejilla estaba Hinata besándolo también, por una razón parecía que la peli azul estuviera celosa, pero le provoco un sonrojo al Uzumaki al saber que fue besado por dos lindas chicas.

" _Para Naruto Uzumaki, el futuro Hokage de Konoha, por la actriz Koyuki Kazahana, PD: hay otra imagen que ten gustara más que esta, dijo tu hermana Alexis que necesitaba un pequeño empujón con cierta chica"_ leyó el rubio confundido.

Saco la siguiente imagen, era igual que la anterior con una pequeña diferencia y era que Hinata y él estaba besando, no un beso en la mejilla como la anterior, si no en los labios, se veía claramente como la Hyuuga estaba roja y con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, mientras la actriz estaba igual como la foto anterior, con la diferencia que tenía su mano en el mentón del Uzumaki, dando a entender que giro la cara del rubio para que accidentalmente Hinata besara en los labios al Uzumaki, cuando ella disponía a besar en su mejilla.

"¿ _Porque no estaba consciente en ese momento?_ " pensó Naruto completamente rojo pero triste al no estar despierto en ese momento para experimentar la sensación de los labios de la peli azul "eso explica porque Alexis-nechan tenía un pequeño chichón en su cabeza en el otro día" murmuro Naruto al recodar que al día siguiente de despertarse vio cómo su hermana tenía un pequeño bulto en su cabeza, mientras Sebasu miraba levemente enojado a la chica.

Continuara….

* * *

 **Respuesta a los Reviews**

 **spark297** : gracias y espero que este te guste

 **Nekomoriuzumaki27** : gracias y me alegra que te de inspiración para los tuyos.

 **Zafir09** : comprobé el nombre si era Koyuki o Koyugi y resulto que era un error de traducción donde yo estaba consultando, gracias por corregirme y ya está corregidos en los capítulos que aparece (45,46 y 47).

Pensaba poner la reacción de Sebasu ante la noticia, pero será más adelante, solo dire que fue Yoshimi que saco el tema XD.

 **La tierna Hinata-chan:** si me parecía raro que no dejara algún comentario, pero no pasa nada, me imaginaba que estaría ocupada, pero me alegra que te gustara lo que has leído por ahora y voy a decir que Itachi va a aparecer en escena.

 **Karla:** aquí tiene y espero que te guste.

 **CCSakuraforever** : en el próximo puede que algunas pregunta sea resueltas.

 **OTAKUFire :** aqui tiene el capítulo XD.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : de nada y si me da tiempo mirare ese fics de Javipozo y he mirado por encima tu fics de los gemelos Uzumaki, de lo poco que pude leer, cambiaste a Naruko por Sakura en el equipo 7, dios fue buena idea, así no tiene que romperte la cabeza en qué hacer con esa "cosa" (algo que no hice en el fics que te dije) XD y rompiste la estúpida promesa de Sakura, esa parte me agrado, cuando tenga realmente tiempo, me lo leeré bien y tranquilo

Avance del capitulo

Nota importante: esta escena puede cambiar levemente pero la esencia será igual.

Sebasu caminaba tranquilamente pero su expresión era seria, cada paso que daba más fuerza reunía en su interior, cuando llego un pequeño claro en el bosque, allí había una chica de pelo negro largo, con ojos rojizos sentada en una gran roca, se podía ver que estaba abrazando una pierna y tenía su mentón apoyado justo en esa pierna.

" **ho, llegaste aquí, pensé que no me viste salir** " miro levemente la chica al recién llegado.

"Eiko, tiene que volver con Alexis, ya" miro Sebasu seriamente.

" **¿me piensa obligar? Aun ni siguiera sabe quién soy** " sonrió tranquilamente la peli negra.

"no me interesa, ahora solo pienso en la seguridad de mi amiga Alexis y para eso tiene que volver" el hyuuga miro directamente a los ojos de la chica para indicar que no estaba bromeando.

" **interesante, ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?"** miro Sebasu confundido " **si consigue tocarme, volveré con ella y no molestare más, pero si no lo consigue perderá lo más valioso, ¿piensa luchar, hyuuga?** " hablo Eiko esperando que se acobardara el chico.

"entonces es un trato, vamos a luchar a tope, ¿verdad Itachi?" dijo Sebasu activando el senjutsu y el Tenseigan, mientras Itachi aparecía entre cuervos.

"asta la muerte" murmuro le Uchiha con el MS activado.

fin del avances


	50. Chapter 49

Capítulo 49

* * *

Había pasado una semana, desde que salieron del país de la nieve, en ese tiempo se despidieron de Sakura y actualmente Naruto estaba corriendo por su vida o al menos eso parecía, porque cierto chico Hyuuga no le agrado saber sobre que paso en cierta cueva.

Flash back.

Sebasu estaba ayudando a Naruto y Naruko a corregir algunos errores de Taijutsu, mientras Alexis y Kushina ayudaba a Hinata y Yoshimi con su ninjutsu, mientras Shirogami estaba durmiendo tranquilamente en una roca.

"descanso de 5 minutos" hablo Sebasu, haciendo que Naruto y Naruko se sentara en el suelo agotado.

"que calor" murmuro Naruto, mientras su hermana menor afirmaba con la cabeza.

"para el calor con una ducha fría se soluciona, pero no fue fácil de calentarnos cuando estuvimos solos en la cueva" hablo Yoshimi, haciendo que Hinata se pusiera roja, mientras Naruto empezó a sudar frio y empezó hacer señales para que se callara la pequeña.

"¿Calentarnos?" preguntó Alexis, Sebasu y Kushina confundidos.

"Si, Hinata-san se desmayó cuando cayó al agua, por lo tanto tuvimos que calentarla para evitar que se congelara y muriera" explico Yoshimi tranquilamente ignorando las señales de su amo.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Naruko con interés.

"abrazarnos, Naruto delante y yo atrás" explico la pequeña zorra simplemente y abrazo a Hinata desde atrás para indicar como lo hicieron, haciendo que Naruto diera un suspiro al ver que no había comentado nada sobre estar desnudo.

"¿pero que hicisteis con la ropa mojada?, Dattabane" pregunto Kushina confundida.

"No las quitamos y lo pusimos en la hoguera para que se secara" sonrió la pequeña tranquilamente, mientras Naruto empezó a sudar de nuevo.

"¿quiere decir que los tres estabais abrazando desnudo?" pregunto Alexis sorprendida y más cuando la zorrita afirmo con la cabeza "jo me lo perdí" dijo la rubio mayor inflando los mofletes y cruzando los brazos.

"Naruto-san" dijo Sebasu con una sonrisa normal, pero tenía un aura oscuro a su alrededor

"¿Quién fue la idea?, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruko asustada esperando que no fuera idea de su hermano.

"de Yoshimi, era la única forma de evitar la hipotermia" hablo rápido Naruto y vio como Sebasu se relajó un poco indicando que no aria nada al Uzumaki.

"aunque aún estoy confundida por algo" inclino Yoshimi levemente la cabeza confundida "porque Naruto se desmayó al poco rato y olía a excitación, no son mayores de edad y aun no es época de celo" pregunto la zorrita confundida.

"¿Cómo quiere que no me desmaye con eso dos bulto suaves?" salto Naruto, provocando un gran sonrojo de Hinata al saber que no se había equivocado cuando noto cierto bulto en sus parte baja en aquella ocasión.

"Na-ru-to" dijo Sebasu con un aura hostil.

"corre, Dattabayo" grito Naruko, haciendo que el rubio empezara a correr para ser perseguido por un hermano mayor enojado.

Fin Flas back

Actualmente Naruto estaba detrás de su madre buscando un lugar seguro, mientras Hinata sujetaba a su hermano desde atrás intentando salvar a su enamorado.

"Sebasu, entiendo tu enojo, pero era eso o que muriera" hablo Alexis seriamente.

"pero…" intento el Hyuuga replicar.

"no hay pero que valga" hablo la rubia mayor con autoridad.

"de acuerdo, pero no se te ocurra hacer nada raro con ese dato" miro Sebasu cuando ve a Alexis escribiendo algo en su libreta, haciendo que Sebasu empezara a perseguir a la Uzumaki.

"mama, ¿ya utilizaste la cuarta llave?" pregunto Naruko con interés, ignorando la persecución.

"Si, estoy a un paso de revivir por completo" sonrió la pelirroja felizmente.

"¿Qué diferencia hay?" preguntó Naruto girando alrededor de su madre.

"Para manifestarme necesitaba el cuerpo o clon de Sebasu-san, ahora puedo hacerlo sin ellos, Dattabane" salto alegremente la mujer.

"Kushina ya es hora que vuelva, necesita recuperar chakra" apareció Sebasu rompiendo la libreta, mientras Alexis lloraba con lagrima de cocodrilo.

"Ok" desapareció Kushina como si fuera un simple Kage bushin.

Al disipar, la pelirroja aún estaba en el lugar, solamente que era transparente dando entender que era un espíritu.

" _espero que la diosa diga lo que hay que hacer a continuación, no me gustaría ser un fantasma, que solo tú o mi hija mayor pueda verme y escucharme_ " hablo Kushina algo preocupada levitando alrededor.

"Al menos puede saber que pasa sin tener que mirar a través de mis ojos, esta llave hizo que no estuviera atado a mi" respondió Sebasu, mientras Naruko mirara con algo de celos al saber que estaba hablando con su madre.

"puedo sentir algo allí, pero no lo veo, ni escucho" hablo Yoshimi intentando ver a la mujer.

" _bueno, al menos en este estado puedo ser un buen espía_ , _Dattabane_ " miro el lado positivo la Uzumaki.

"podríamos mirar en las ruinas de Uzu no Kuni(país del remolino), podría haber una pista" aconsejo Sebasu

"¿Uzu que?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"el país donde proviene el clan Uzumaki" hablo Naruko tranquilamente.

"etto…, podrías explicarme por completo sobre nuestro clan, solo se algunas cosas porque vosotros me lo dijisteis con anterioridad, Dattabayo" pidió Naruto amablemente.

Después de explicar completamente la historia Uzumaki por parte de Alexis.

"¿somos pariente lejanos de los senjus que fueron los fundadores de Konoha y por honor a ellos los ninjas de Konoha tiene el símbolo del clan en sus ropas?" pregunto Naruto sorprendido.

"si, es una lástima que por culpa de la guerra todos los Uzu se dispersaron por todo el mundo" dijo Naruko tristemente

"esperar un momento aquí, voy hablar con Sebasu lo que necesitamos para el viaje" pidió Alexis amablemente para hablar con algunas cosas con su amigo.

"Yoshimi" llamo Naruto con interés en su amiga "¿puede dividirte como hizo Yang?" preguntó el Uzumaki con los ojos brillante igual que su hermana menor al escucharlo.

"Claro, se llama kitsune Bushi, te lo voy a mostrar, Bushi not Ki…" dijo Yoshimi preparándose cuando alguien toco su cabeza.

"Prepárate vam.." no termino Alexis cuando una cortina de humo cubrió a la zorrita y a la Uzumaki.

En el momento que apareció el humo, algo salió a gran velocidad, solo Sebasu se percató de ese fenómeno, al disipar se podía ver a Yoshimi sentada con los ojos en remolinos y Alexis inconsciente en el suelo y con la piel pálida, pero eso no era lo que dejaron sin habla al personal, fue que había ocho mini Alexis alrededor de la original.

"¿Qué paso?" Preguntó Naruko a la zorrita que aún estaba aturdida, cuando reacciona y ve lo sucedido.

"¡hay dios!" salto Yoshimi con las orejas y colas tiesas, al ver cómo estaba la rubia mayor "eso es malo, muy malo" dijo la zorrita asustada.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" hablo Sebasu preocupado acercándose y viendo que paso.

"la técnica es para Kitsune, no para humanos" respondió Yoshimi nerviosa.

"¿Cuál es la diferencia?" pregunto Naruto confundido y preocupado.

"la técnica nos divide en número de colas que tenemos y también al diferencia del Kage bushin, cada copia tiene un personalidad distinta" explico Yoshimi nerviosa.

"¿Significa que cada mini-nechan es una personalidad distintas o cualidad de la original?, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruko sorprendida.

"Si y significa que está en peligro" miro la zorrita al suelo preocupada.

"¿Cuál es el peligro?" pregunto Sebasu ahora seriamente.

"si todas las partes no vuelve en cierto tiempo, el cuerpo original morirá y si una de la parte muere, perderá esa cualidad que tenía esa copia, por poner un ejemplo si muere la parte alegre, ya no podrá sentir alegría" las palabras de Yoshimi asustaron al grupo.

"menos mal que no se fueron a ninguna parte, dattabayo" miro Naruto hacia los minis Alexis cuando ve que ya no están "¡no está, Dattabayo!" grito el rubio preocupado.

"separémonos, no debe de estar lejos" ordeno Sebasu seriamente.

Cada uno salió a buscar a los 8 mini-Alexis, cuando el chico Hyuuga escuchó un ruido y miro para ver que era, se encontró a su hermana en el suelo siendo abrazada por una mini-Alexis.

"de-de repente apareció y me abrazo" murmuro Hinata incorporándose.

"ok, ella debe ser la Alexis que le gusta la cosa lindas" contesto Sebasu tranquilamente, provocando un sonrojo a la chica.

"aquí estáis" apareció Naruto tranquilamente confundiendo a Hinata y Sebasu "ya tenéis uno, solo falta 7" cuando de repente se escucha un gran llanto "mi Kage bushin ha encontrado a dos" sonrió levemente nervioso el Uzumaki.

Después de ir donde estaba el llanto.

Se podía ver como el Kage Bushin de Naruto intentaba calmarla, lo que sorprendió fue que estaba los dos mini-Alexis llorando en sincronía.

"¿Cuál emoción o estado representa?" pregunto Hinata tapándose los oído, igual que la mini-Alexis que tenía a su lado.

"el de la izquierda es la Alexis enamorada, mientras la de derecha Alexis la llorona" explico Sebasu tranquilamente sorprendiendo a la pareja.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntaron Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

"digamos que hay una sutil diferencia" explico Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿Cuál?, yo lo veo igual, Dattabayo" intento el rubio ver la diferencia

"una de ella mira de reojo sutilmente y su tono parece más de angustia" miro Hinata detenidamente la dos mini Alexis.

"¿Cómo?" pregunto Naruto aun confundido.

"y ahí está el denso" murmuro Sebasu por lo bajo.

Después de calmarlo, (utilizando una foto de Itachi) se fueron al sitio de reunión se podía ver que Naruko tenía dos, Kushina uno y Yoshimi otro.

"parece que solo nos falta uno, el mío es el lado materno de Alexis, Dattanabe" se podía ver como la mini-Alexis abrazaba a su madre.

"El mío es el alegre y el enojado" explico Naruko con una sonrisa, igual que una de las mini-Alexis.

"¿enojado?" preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

"me (censurado)" dijo la mini-Alexis enojada.

"¿qué es el (censurado)?" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"mejor que no lo sepa" respondieron todo al mismo tiempo.

"¿Yoshimi que te paso?" pregunto Naruto al ver como la zorrita tenía el cuerpo llenos de arañazos y golpes.

"me toco la Alexis Yandere" murmuro la zorrita con las colas y orejas agachadas, mientras tenía el mini-Alexis atada de pie a cabeza.

"Ok, solo falta uno" respondió Naruto todo nervioso.

"no, está aquí" dijo Sebasu que se apartó de lado mientras una mini-Alexis aparecía de repente e intentaba darle un empujón pero fue cogido por la camiseta y lo dejo en el aire. "Alexis la bromista" sonrió el hyuuga recordado las pequeñas bromas que hacia su amiga.

Después de ir a la casa que estaba hopeándose en este lugar, fueron a la habitación de arriba, allí estaba la original aun con la piel pálida.

"¿Cómo hacemos para que vuelva?" preguntó el rubio confundido.

"como fui el que ejecuto la técnica puedo devolverlo" explico Yoshimi haciendo un sello y levantando levemente su mano a la altura de su pecho, haciendo que todas las minis-Alexis se transformaran en llamas y fueran a parar a su mano "ahora que vuelva a su cuerpo" ordeno la zorrita haciendo que las llamas fueran al cuerpo de Alexis.

Se podía ver como el color de su piel volvió a su estado natural pero no despertaba, extrañando a todo el mundo.

"¿Cuánto fueron?" pregunto Yoshimi seriamente.

"había ocho mini-Alexis cuando se disipo el humo" explico Naruko recordado el momento del accidente.

"falta uno, como dije se divide dependiendo de la cola del ejecutor, yo tengo nueve y no ocho" explico la zorrita levemente preocupada por la chica.

"Ya veo, entonces era eso" dijo Sebasu tranquilamente llamando la atención del grupo "cuando se levantó el humo, vi algo salir corriendo, seguro que era la Alexis tímida, me imagino donde estará" se dirigió hacia la puerta cuando ve a Naruto a su lado.

"te acompaño" sonrió Naruto con determinación.

"Gracias, pero si vamos mucho se asustara, por eso voy solo" sonrió Sebasu que puso la mano sobre la cabeza del rubio, pero miro de reojo a Kushina seriamente, dando cuenta la pelirroja quien era esa parte de Alexis.

" _ten cuidado, Dattabane_ " pensó Kushina preocupada.

Sebasu caminaba tranquilamente pero su expresión era seria, cada paso que daba más fuerza reunía en su interior, cuando llego un pequeño claro en el bosque, allí había una chica de pelo negro largo, con ojos rojizos sentada en una gran roca, se podía ver que estaba abrazando una pierna y tenía su mentón apoyado justo en esa pierna.

" **¡ho!, llegaste aquí, pensé que no me viste salir del humo** " miro levemente la chica al recién llegado.

"Eiko, tiene que volver con Alexis, ¡ya!" miro Sebasu seriamente.

" **¿me piensa obligar? Aun ni siguiera sabes quién soy** " sonrió tranquilamente la peli negra.

"no me interesa, ahora solo pienso en la seguridad de mi amiga Alexis y para eso tiene que volver" el hyuuga miro directamente a los ojos de la chica para indicar que no estaba bromeando.

" **cambiaria de idea si supiera quien soy, ¿porque no te lo demuestro?"** dijo Eiko con una aura oscuro, cuando levanto la mano cubrió todo de oscuridad, sorprendiendo al chico.

Sebasu miraba a los alrededores no veía nada, solo a Eiko que aún estaba sentada tranquilamente en la roca, quería activar su Byakugan pero temía que fuera como la técnica de su amiga, cuando apareció un resplandor.

De repente podía ver a una Eiko entre la que estaba sentada en la roca y el chico, la diferencia era que estaba sentada sobre un monte de cadáveres y la chica estaba cubierta de sangre, con ropa de batalla y tenía unos ojos vacío de emoción, dejando en shock a Sebasu por la imagen que veía, cuando apareció la diosa Izanami levemente preocupada.

" _ **hija debería tener cuidado"**_ hablo la diosa levemente preocupada.

" _ **ellos no eran rivales y su sentencia era la muerte"**_ respondió la chica sin emoción en sus ojos.

" _ **no era por ellos, es por tu forma de ser, un día podría cometer un error fatal"**_ explico la diosa con seriedad.

" _ **mientras sigas las leyes no cometeré ningún error"**_ dijo Eiko yéndose del lugar.

" _ **de eso es lo que me preocupa"**_ murmuro Izanami preocupada.

Volvió el lugar a oscuro de nuevo desapareciendo Izanami y la Eiko del pasado, dejando solo a los dos integrante.

" **con esto sabes quién soy, ¿verdad?"** podría ver como Sebasu estaba callado con la mirada oculta y sin dar ninguna señal **"ya que lo sabes, diré porque estoy aquí y quien es tu amiguita Alexis** " levanto la mano haciendo que el lugar brille por un instante.

Ahora el lugar parecía a un pasadizo de un lujoso castillo, en ella estaba Izanami caminando hacia una sala, al entrar se podía ver a Eiko que lo miro sin ningún tipo de emoción.

" _ **madre, ¿es verdad que piensa renacer el clan Uzumaki en el mundo humano?"**_ pregunto Eiko sin expresión ninguna.

" _ **si, fue pedido por Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki"**_ respondió la diosa tranquilamente.

" _ **eso son seres inferiores, no es algo para perder el tiempo madre"**_ intento la chica entender a su madre sin éxito.

" _ **te equivocas y ellos puede ser interesante, puedes aprender ciertas cosas que sería beneficiosa para ti"**_ siguió su madre tranquilamente.

" _ **¿Qué cosas podría aprender de unos seres inferiores madre?"**_ ahora Eiko miraba a su madre confundida.

" _ **el corazón"**_ esas palabras confundieron a la hija completamente _**"tu corazón está vacío hija, por eso no te relaciona con nadie, por eso no tiene interés que pasa los demás, ni siquiera expresa dichas emociones, solo veo vacío en tus ojos"**_ miro Izanami preocupada por su hija

" _ **¿eso es malo?"**_ hablo Eiko seriamente en sus palabras.

" _ **si"**_ eso sorprendió a la chica _**"porque un día cometerás un error falta y entonces"**_ de repente sintió una gran prensión en la sala, tan fuerte era que obligó a Eiko a poner una rodilla en el suelo _**"TENDRE QUE MATARTE"**_ se podía ver por primera vez en los ojos de Eiko una emoción y era de miedo absoluto _**"por eso te enviare a la tierra, ya tengo un cuerpo humano para que habite en él y unos padres exenciónales, tu misión será ayudara en la reconstrucción del clan Uzumaki y aprenderás del corazón humano y no puede negarte porque es una orden directa de MI"**_ dijo Izanami con autoridad.

" _ **si madre**_ " respondió Eiko ocultando su rostro y yéndose de la sala.

Volvió a volverse oscuro, la chica miraba con interés al Hyuuga que no había dicho nada, por lo tanto seguiría con su charla y con un chasquido de dedo desapareció la oscuridad volviendo al pequeño claro que había en el bosque.

" **solo me falta explicar quién es tu pequeña Alexis-san, no me hacía mucha gracias con estar con seres inferiores, por eso sin que mi madre se diera cuenta cree una copia de mi** "

"¿Copia?" pregunto Sebasu aun ocultando su rostro

" **Si, digamos que sería como si me mirara en el espejo, solo lo arranque del espejo y le di vida y con mi esencia y mi corazón vacío, solo le deje unos pequeños recuerdos sabiendo quien era ella realmente y me fui a dormir, cuando muriese me despertaría y volvería a ser uno conmigo, así demostraría a mi madre que no tendría nada que aprender, si Alexis y yo somos el mismo ser, ella solo es mi yo humana que se uniría a mi cuando muriese, pero…** " se quedó callada llamando la atención de Sebasu que miro con curiosidad " **me desperté antes de tiempo y aunque Alexis y yo somos el mismo ser tenemos diferentes opiniones, por lo cual es imposible que volvamos a ser uno, pero aún tengo que cumplir con la misión que me dio mi madre** " hablo tranquila la chica.

"¿quiere decir que va a dejar que Alexis muera?" murmuro Sebasu apretando sus puños y volviendo a ocultar su mirada.

" **si, ¿aun sabiendo todo aún me piensa obligar a volver?** " pregunto Eiko con interés.

"mi opinión no ha cambiado, por eso" murmuro el chico seriamente "¡vuelve a Alexis de una vez!" miro el Hyuuga con seriedad y sin duda,

" **interesante, ¿Por qué no hacemos un trato?"** miro Sebasu confundido " **si consigue tocarme, volveré con ella y no molestare más, pero si no lo consigue perderá lo más valioso, ¿piensa luchar, hyuuga?** " hablo Eiko esperando que se acobardara el chico.

"entonces es un trato, vamos a luchar a tope, ¿verdad Itachi?" dijo Sebasu activando el senjutsu y el Tenseigan, mientras Itachi aparecía entre cuervos.

"hasta la muerte" murmuro le Uchiha con el MS activado.

En otro lugar, en la casa donde estaba, Naruto y los demás estaba estudiando sellos, por orden de Kushina, mientras la pelirroja cuidaba de su hija cuando se percata de algo.

Continuara.

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **spark297** : gracias y no te preocupes por el Undertale, cada vez que comentaba miraba por lo sitio para entender el comentario y no sabía nada del juego, hacer un fics de algo que no conoces es algo complicado, sería más como un one shot, como hice uno de bakugan, de un lector hace tiempo y sobre los gemelos Uzumaki es un fics que tengo pendiente de leer (que en febrero tendré algo de tiempo, además tengo uno con ese temática y que ya cuenta con 5 capi, pero para tu información de interés pensaba publicar ese y no del ahora, pero decidí que fuera segundo cuando termine este)

 **Zafir09** : gracias, si es una lástima pero por ahora Naruto tiene que sobrevivir de la ira de cierto líder del clan XD

 **La tierna Hinata-chan:** si se me ocurrio que el beso fuera asi XD, esas preguntas se responderán con el tiempo, solo puedo decir que será un pequeño ItachixAlexis en el próximo capitulo

 **OTAKUFire :** muchas preguntas que se responderá con el tiempo XD

 **Pegasister Geishiken** aquí tiene la explicación de Eiko y si tiene duda en el siguiente capítulo explicare mejor, esos fics tendré que leerlo si me lo dices pero como digo, cuando tenga tiempo XD

 **CCSakuraforever :** gracias y espero que te guste este.

 **Duvan815:** gracias y no te preocupes es confuso el Sebasu, ese nombre salió cuando miraba en internet y salía una página que te decía como era tu nombre en japonés, me entro curiosidad, al introducir mi nombre salió este y me gusto, lo utilizo en los juego ya que Sebastián es un nombre que nunca me cabe XD

 **PD:** después de este, saldrá la saga de resucitación de Kushina y el famoso salto de tiempo y después el examen chunnin que será completamente original para después otro salto de tiempo para entrar en shippuden.

 **PD2** : en el examen chunnin Naruto tendrá ropa nueva y Hinata también, lo único que tengo en duda es la ropa de Naruko.

 **PD3:** XD lo publique en mi santo XD


	51. Chapter 50

Capítulo 50

* * *

"hasta la muerte" murmuro le Uchiha con el MS activado.

Eiko miro a los dos chicos unos segundos, cuando decidió bajar de la roca, en el momento que su pie piso tierra las plantas y árboles se empezaron a secar, mientras aparecía un aura oscura que rodeaba a la chica.

Sebasu dio un pisotón el suelo en el momento que paso eso, haciendo que las plantas y árboles se recuperaban su esplendor, haciendo que Eiko sonría levemente sabiendo porque lo hizo.

"Amaterasu" Miro Itachi que apareció llamas negras que fueron hacia la chica.

Las llamas negras cubrieron Eiko que no se molestó en esquivarlo, con un movimiento de mano desaparecieron, al hacerlo apareció Sebasu delante de ella dispuesto a golpearla y lanzo un golpe directo hacia la cara, para sorpresa de Sebasu y Itachi, Eiko lo paro con su dedo meñique.

" **no me dejaste que preparara el terreno para mí y no ha sido mala idea utilizar las llamas negras para dificultarme la vista, sin embargo no contáis con mi fuerza y destreza** " dijo la chica que movió su dedo mandando a volar al chico Hyuuga.

En el momento que el peli azul toco tierra se convirtió en agua, dando a entender que era una copia, mientras el original e Itachi estaba a punto de atacar a Eiko por la espalda, cuando la chica sin moverse de su sitio agarro los chicos por los puños e hizo que avanzara hacían adelante, poniendo delante de ella. Sebasu con rapidez agarro a Itachi y se alejó levemente para evitar estar en el rango del enemigo.

"Físicamente es superior a nosotros" murmuro Sebasu con una mueca de dolor en su mano.

"tendremos que hacerlo con ninjutsu por ahora, subiremos de nivel dependiendo de cómo reacciona" aconsejo el Uchiha seriamente.

"de acuerdo, tú izquierda, yo derecha" el Hyuuga dio la señal y los dos salieron corriendo a gran velocidad haciendo sellos.

"Suiton: Suidan no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu Bala de Agua)" Sebasu lanzo una gran ráfaga de agua hacia su enemigo

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Gran Bola de Fuego)" Itachi lanzo una gran bola de fuego hacia su adversario.

Para sorpresa del Uchiha y Hyuuga, Eiko solo bostezo tranquilamente justo cuando dos paredes de fuego negro aparecieron evaporando el agua y devorando el fuego.

" **no os quedéis parados** " dijo la chica que creo dos pequeña bola de fuego en sus dedos índices y los mandos contra sus adversarios que no fueron capaces de esquivarlo, en el momento del contacto explotaron.

Eiko miro la gran cantidad de humo que salió de la explosión, cuando Sebasu e Itachi salieron del humo dispuesto a contraatacar, aun cuando ellos no salieron ileso del ataque de su enemigo, el Hyuuga tenía la camiseta rota dejando solo una manga, sus brazalete había perdido parte del metal protector y sus pantalones tenía varios agujero de quemadura, con Itachi había pedido la capa, la camiseta estaba levemente chamuscada igual que sus pantalones.

"Suiton: ryū Āmu migi(elemento agua: brazo derecho de dragón)" alrededor del brazo derecho de Sebasu se reunió agua y se trasformó en un brazo de dragón tan grande como el usuario

"susanoo" murmuro Itachi que saco un brazo esquelético del susanoo.

Los dos lanzaron al mismo tiempo sus ataque, tan fuerte fueron que se levantó una gran polvareda.

" **no está nada mal, un Kage habría salido gravemente herido, incluso muerto en mejor de los casos pero….** " Se disipo el polvo y se vio que Eiko había parado con las manos en esta ocasión " **no contra mi** " movió los brazos disipando las técnicas de sus adversarios " **ahora me toca a mí, aunque uno pueda desaparecer** " dijo la chica apareciendo varios pilares de fuego negro.

Ese fuego se trasformó en dragones que empezaron a perseguir al Hyuuga y Uchiha, siguieron unos minutos cuando Itachi tropezó, Sebasu al verlo fue en su ayuda, al ver cómo era rodeado por los dragones negros.

"¡KAITEN!" se puso en medio y vio que los dragones solo giraba a la par que su técnica para ser rodeado por completo, mientras las devoraba lentamente "¡Itachi mueve ya!" miro Sebasu cuando nota al Uchiha un leve hilillo de sangre por su boca mientras tenía la respiración acelerada.

En ese momento Eiko vio cómo se creaba un pilar de fuego negro devorando todo en su interior, la chica miraba levemente seria, cuando escucho un leve ruido procedente a sus pies.

Cuando miro apareció el Hyuuga dispuesto a hacer un Uppercut a la chica pero es bloqueado de nuevo con su dedo índice y le golpeo a Sebasu en la frente con su otro dedo índice mandando a volar varios metros, en ese momento Itachi apareció detrás, haciendo que Eiko la mirara.

"tsukuyomi" miro los ojos de la chica para sentir como era destrozado su mundo por un micro segundo.

" **eso no me afecta, después de todo no soy humana** " respondió Eiko apuntando con su dedo a Itachi y dispara una bola de fuego que atravesó al Uchiha, sorprendiendo a Sebasu cuando ve que el Uchiha desaparece.

"Izanagi" murmuro Itachi detrás de Sebasu pero en uno de sus ojos su iris era blanco, indicando que había perdido la luz en ese ojo.

" **escapaste de tu destino sacrificando un ojo, no está nada mal, ¿pero eso no empeoro tu enfermedad?"** de repente Itachi escupió sangre y puso sus manos en el suelo.

"Itachi, ¿puede luchar?" afirmo el Uchiha algo agotado con la cabeza "Dame un tiempo, pienso acabar con esto rápido" dijo Sebasu haciendo el sello del suiton.

" **Piensa que me voy a quedar quieta** " hablo Eiko tranquilamente apareciendo varios dragones de fuego negro detrás de ella que atacaron sin duda a los dos chicos.

En la cabaña.

Kushina estaba cuidando de su hija, había visto como la pestaña de Alexis se movía con anterioridad, pensó que se despertaría en ese momento pero no fue el caso.

"espero que se despierte, Dattabane" murmuro la pelirroja levemente preocupada.

"Pues acabo de despertar" dijo Alexis que se levantó con dificultar y fue ayudada por su madre en estar sentada en la cama "¿Qué paso? Siento como si me hubiera dividido en 9 partes y no me refiero físicamente, además que siento un leve vacío en mi interior" se tocó levemente el pecho preocupada.

"es que Eiko está fuera" murmuro Kushina mirando al suelo

"¿es una broma verdad?" miro la rubia con los ojos abierto de par en par.

Kushina empezó a explicar que había pasado desde que toco a Yoshimi, de porque había divido en 9 partes y porque Sebasu estaba fuera ahora.

"Tengo que ir, tengo la sensación que no solo esta Sebasu luchando, también esta Itachi" intento Alexis levantarse pero su madre lo detiene.

"No, está débil por la separación, apenas puede mantener de pie" dijo Kushina agarrando de los hombros de su hija.

"¡No sabes quién es Eiko!" grito Alexis sorprendiendo a su madre que la soltó por la sorpresa "no sabes nada" murmuro la chica ocultando su mirada.

"pues explícate, porque si no, no voy dejar que salga de aquí, Dattabane" cruzo Kushina de brazo para entender que iba enserio.

Alexis se mordió su labio inferior, no quería decirlo por temor que su madre lo rechazara pero tenía más miedo de perder a ellos dos, por lo cual conto todo, lo que no sabía las dos mujeres es que Naruto y demás estaba espiando detrás de la puerta, utilizaba el oído fino de Yoshimi para saber que estaba diciendo las dos mujeres, al terminar se podía ver como Kushina tenía la mirada oculta asuntando levemente a la rubia que miro al suelo, cuando sintió un abrazo sorprendiéndola.

"eres Alexis Eiko Namikaze Uzumaki, aunque no seamos de sangre, aunque no seas humana, aunque fuera el mismísimo diablo, aun seria mi querida hija, ¿después de tanto tiempo pensaba que te rechazaría?, Dattabane" dijo Kushina lo último abrazando con más fuerza para dar a entender que lo decía seriamente.

"Arigato" correspondió Alexis el abrazo mientras una lagrima de alegría corría por su mejilla "tengo que ir, después de todo ella y yo somos la misma moneda, pondré convencerla para que vuelva a mi" miro a su madre esperando que aceptara.

"solo diré una cosa, vuelve aquí con ellos, Ok" sonrió Kushina intentando dar animo a su hija.

"Ok" se levantó con algo de dificultar y cuando llego a la puerta, se abrió de repente

"Nosotros también vamos, no podemos dejarte ir después de escuchar todo" dijo Naruto con determinación.

Alexis miro sorprendida, no esperaba que todo el mundo lo escuchara sobre la verdad de ella, cuando disponía a decir algo unas cadenas agarraron a Naruto y demás, cuando miraron quien era el responsable era Naruko que tenía la mirada oculta.

" **no pensé que mi pequeña haría tal cosa, pero por casualidad del destino ha sido más beneficiosa en más de un sentido, ve y entra algo de sentido a mi tonta hija, mi pequeña Eiko del mundo humano** " ordeno Izanami en el cuerpo de la pequeña rubia, haciendo que Alexis saliera corriendo del lugar.

De vuelta con Sebasu.

Los dragones negros fueron directo a los dos chicos cuando algo anaranjado golpeo, donde estaba Sebasu y Itachi apareció un ser espectral que envolvió a los dos chicos, mientras este ser saco un especie de escudo sorprendiendo levemente a Eiko.

" **es el espejo de Yata, refleja cualquier ataque, incluso si es divino como los mío, es buena defensa para mis dragones negros, pero solo refleja lo que toca, ¿verdad?** " Dijo la chica que creo varias bolas de fuego de diferentes tamaños alrededor de los dos chicos, haciendo que Itachi mirara preocupado.

"Suiton: Idaina kami no suirō (elemento agua: gran dios dragón de agua)" dijo Sebasu de repente haciendo que apareciera una gran cantidad de agua apagando el fuego y se transformó en un gran dragón de agua que ocupo todo el bosque y gran parte del monte, el dragón miro seriamente a la chica que se lanzó contra ella.

" **nunca vi de este tamaño, será interesante ver qué pasa si lanzo esto** " creo una bola de fuego negro tan grande como su tamaño y lo lanzo contra la criatura.

Lo que no espero Eiko es que el dragón se lo tragara, se podía ver en su interior que la bola de fuego no se apagaba, pero tampoco el fuego era capaz de evaporar el agua, cuando quiso reaccionar la chica, el dragón choco contra ella provocando que el bosque desapareciera dejando solo destrucción en el camino, Sebasu con el pelo blanco y respirando con dificultar miraba la destrucción del lugar.

"Sebasu, Tu…" miro Itachi el pelo blanco de su amigo.

"eso me pasa cuando me quedo sin chakra, solo necesito un poco de descanso" sonrió levemente el Hyuuga pero miro serio a su amigo "pero en tu caso te vamos a llevar con Tsunade y estoy seguro que Alexis te llevara a rastra aunque tú no quiera ir" dijo Sebasu que se levantó y dio de espalda el destrozo que hizo para ir con su amigo, cuando sintió una presencia detrás suya.

" **es verdad que es refrescante una buena ducha en día calurosos** " apareció Eiko en el lugar indicando, mostroando que no se había movido ni una pulgada del lugar por la técnica y estaba toda mojada, movió su pelo mojado de forma sexy " **voy a tener cuidado con técnicas que tenga la palabra Kami en ellas** " miro tranquilamente a los dos adversario.

"¡Itachi!" salto Sebasu contra Eiko, mientras aparecía el susanoo del Uchiha.

"Idaina kami no suirō" creo el Susanoo de itachi tres de joya de tomoe unido por chakra listo para lanzarlo.

" **es una pena que os acabo el tiempo chicos** " dijo Eiko mirando a los dos chicos de repente.

En ese momento el puño de Sebasu se paró a unos centímetro de la cara de la chica, para después desplomarse al suelo, mientras su cuerpo empezó a arrugarse, Itachi al verlo intento lanzar su ataque cuando sintió un gran dolor provocando que su Susanoo desapareciera y escupiera sangre antes del caer al suelo.

Eiko miro unos segundos esperando algo, pero al ver que no reaccionara dio un leve suspiro de decepción " **si tu Tenseigan estuviera maduro y el Uchiha no estuviera enfermo, podría haberme dado un pequeño golpe, aun así se nota que vuestra determinación es solo palabrerías, no veo lo que mi madre quiera que aprenda de vosotros** " dijo Eiko dando la espalda a los dos " **es una pena que aun muerto no podréis estar junto, porque ella desaparecerá por completo haciendo que incluso vosotros os olvidéis de ella** " al dar un paso Eiko sintió un gran escalofrió en su espalda y empezó a girar la cabeza poco a poco.

La chica vio como Sebasu e Itachi se habían levantado con la mirada oculta, se mantenía en pie con dificultar, pero cuando levantaron sus miradas, vio como el Tenseigan de Sebasu su iris giraba igual que el Uchiha, haciendo que Eiko inconscientemente diera un paso atrás.

" _ **¿Cómo puede hacer que dieran un paso atrás con solo con su mirada?**_ " pensó Eiko confundida.

"Amaterasu" murmuro Itachi que aparecieron llamas negras que fueron hacia la chica.

" **recuerda que esas llamas no me afecta"** hablo la chica cuando las llamas negras no desaparecieron cuando ella quiso **"¿Por qué esta llamas no me obedecen?"** murmuro Eiko sorprendida y cuando levanto la mirada estaba Sebasu delante a punto de lanzar un puñetazo con su cuerpo débil dejando a la chica en shock, no espero que tuviera tanta velocidad con ese cuerpo envejecido.

Un simple toque fue lo que recibió Eiko en la frente, el puño del chico no tenía fuerza para hacerla daño, al terminar Sebasu cayó al suelo inconsciente igual que el Uchiha que gasto toda su fuerza en esa técnica de fuego.

" _ **si consigue tocarme, volveré con ella y no molestare más, pero si no lo consigue perderá lo más valioso"**_ recodar la chica sus palabras haciendo que oculto su mirada y apretar los puños

Cuando Eiko disponía decir algo escuchó un ruido, al girar podía ver a Alexis respirando con algo de dificultar.

Alexis miro a su otro yo, se sentía rara verla a si misma con otro color de pelo y ojos, pero al ver a Sebasu en el suelo en ese estado y a Itachi con un leve charco de sangre, de repente una gran ira broto en su interior.

"!HAAAH!" Grito Alexis con rabia activando el senjutsu y lanzándose al ataque.

Eiko bloqueo el primer ataque de la rubia, estaba levemente sorprendida que ella reaccionara con tanta rabia, empezaron a intercambiar golpes, pero se notaba claramente que Eiko era superior a ella, por la razón de que no hacia ningún esfuerzo en bloquear los ataque de Alexis, mientras peleaban se miraban fijamente a los ojos entre ellas.

"¡SE MUY BIEN QUE NO TOCARIA A MI FAMILIA PORQUE ESO ENOJARIA A IZANAMI!" Intento dar un barrido de pies pero Eiko salto tranquilamente "¡PERO ENTRE TODOS LOS SERES VIVOS DE ESTE MUNDO, TENIA QUE TOCAR A LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMO Y A LA PERSONA QUE MAS UNIDO ME SIENTO!" lanzo Alexis un puñetazo pero Eiko agarro sus puños con sus manos inmovilizándola. "¡NUNCA TE PERDONARE, AUNQUE SEAMOS LA MISMA PERSONA!" Alexis golpeo la frente de Eiko con su frente, sorprendiendo a Eiko que no espero ese golpe y provoco una leve herida.

Pasaron unos segundos cuando Alexis abrió los ojos de sorpresa y miro abajo, vio que su abdomen fue apuñalado por la mano de Eiko, de repente su cuerpo empezó a quebrarse como si fuera de cristal y miro a Eiko que había ocultado su mirada y antes de que pudiera decir más se hizo añicos para después hacerse polvo.

Eiko estuvo quieta unos segundos y miro a los alrededores viendo la destrucción que provoco su combate con los dos chicos con anterioridad, con un giro de su mano todo volvió a la normalidad, fue hacia los dos combatientes caído y sintió que aún estaban vivos pero que no durarían más de cinco minutos de vida, con cuidado puso la cabeza de Sebasu y Itachi en su regazo, aun ocultaba su mirada y miro hacia arriba.

Flash back

Unos días después del ataque del kyuubi.

Eiko se despertó y miro a sí misma para darse cuenta que aún era una niña, se suponía que despertaría cuando esta vida humana estuviera a punto de acabar, al mirar a su alrededor podía ver destrucción, indicando que estaba peleando y no muy lejos un hombre enmascarado, podía sentir ira en su interior al ver esa mascara en espiral y se percató que era el responsable de todo, creo una gran bola de fuego negro que no dudo en lanzarlo, para la sorpresa de ella, la bola de fuego traspaso el enemigo y supo que estaba utilizando una técnica espacio/tiempo, era fácil de deshacer eso siendo una diosa, cuando un vórtice apareció de la nada tragándose el hombre indicando que estaba huyendo, cuando el enemigo se fue se percató que había otras personas, pensó que era aliado de ese hombre, creo varias bolas de fuego para acabar con ellos, cuando un niño de su misma edad lo abrazo y empujo, cayendo por el acantilado que estaba detrás de la niña.

"¡Detente Alexis! Ellos no son el enemigo, ¡no eres así!" grito el niño que tenía el pelo blanco pero reconoció esos ojos con ese raro iris, era el Tenseigan.

" _ **¿Qué se cree ese humano a tratarme así?"**_ Pensó Eiko levemente enojada mientras caía del acantilado " _ **desapareces de mi vista**_ " levanto la mano para matar al niño cuando unas manos transparente apareció y agarro evitando la tragedia, al mirar Eiko, vio que era el espíritu de Alexis que se estaba revelando contra ella, cuando suponía que tenía que unirse con ella.

" _¡no pienso dejar que mates a mi mejor amigo!"_ grito Alexis agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Eiko para evitar que matara a su amigo Sebasu.

En ese momento los dos cayeron al agua, provocando que Alexis recuperara el control de su cuerpo para después perder la conciencia.

Eiko apareció en un lugar completamente oscuro, miro a los alrededores buscando algo y empezó a caminar tranquilamente, cuando de repente aparecieron imágenes en todos lados, en ella se podía ver trozos del recuerdo de Alexis indicando que Eiko estaba en la mente de la pequeña y estaba mirando sus recuerdos.

" **¿Qué es un amigo?"** murmuro Eiko que empezó a mirar cada recuerdo de Alexis desde que ella nació en el mundo humano.

Cada imágenes y recuerdo que Eiko miraba más se sorprendía, debido que podía sentir en su ser lo que sentía Alexis en ese tiempo y más cuando apareció Itachi, haciendo que Eiko pusiera una mano en su pecho.

" **¿Qué es este sentimiento que siente Alexis?"** miro Eiko confundida.

" _te enamoraste de Itachi, ¿verdad?"_ se escuchó una voz en una de las imágenes haciendo que Eiko girara su cuerpo y fuera a ver en ese recuerdo.

En ella se veía Sebasu de brazo cruzado mirado a Alexis que estaba estática ante la pregunta que formulo el Hyuuga.

" _¿de..de que hablas?"_ Miro Alexis a otro lado nerviosa.

" _¿desde cuándo te pone nerviosa Alexis?, ni siquiera te pusiste nerviosa cuando lanzaste la tarta a la cara de Hiashi, aunque tengo que reconocer que nunca vi a Hizashi reír de esa forma_ " se podía ver como el niño se reía por lo bajo.

" _si yo afirmo que me gusta, tu tendrá que afirmar que te gusta Tina_ " contraataco Alexis haciendo que Sebasu se pusiera colorado al saber que ella se percató de su sentimiento por cierta Hyuuga

" _Ok, Ok lo admito, pero no hable tan alto_ " hablo algo nervioso el peli azul.

" _je je je, ahora se ha cambiado los papeles_ " sonrió Alexis al conseguir cambiar el tema pero no se dio cuenta que había afirmado sus sentimientos.

" _¿de que estáis hablando?"_ apareció Itachi y Tina tranquilamente

" _¡NADA!"_ saltaron los dos niños al mismo tiempo levemente sonrojados.

" **eso era, ¿amor?"** miro Eiko sorprendida al recuerdo y siguió mirando más.

Fin flash back

Eiko miro hacia abajo, sabía quién era esos dos por los recuerdo de Alexis y por eso quería ponerlo a prueba esos lazos que ella nunca tuvo, acaricio la cabezas de esos dos con ternura, un aura oscura rodeo a los dos chicos por un segundo.

" **me demostrasteis sin dudar vuestro lazos por Alexis** " murmuro Eiko aun ocultando su mirada, cuando una lagrima cayo en la mejilla de Itachi y Sebasu. " **y ahora entiendo lo que decía mi madre, los humanos son sorprendente con esas emociones, aunque su vida sea corta y frágil** " levanto la mirada demostrando que estaba llorando de verdad " **yo siempre cumplo con mis palabras** " se podía ver que su pelo empezó ponerse rubia " **que irónico cree a Alexis para no tener contacto con ellos, pero de todas las cosas que posiblemente pasaría nunca imagine que yo tendría celos de mi misma"** sonrió tristemente con lágrimas en sus ojos cuando su pelo y ojos volvieron a ser el de Alexis haciendo que cayera al suelo lentamente inconsciente dejando por el caminos algunas lágrimas de tristeza.

De repente Alexis se levantó de la cama y miro a sus lados con la respiración acelerada, al ver que estaba en su habitación y que estaba bien suspiro aliviada, cuando se percató que estaba Yoshimi en su forma humana sentada en la silla dormida.

"buenas, ¿Por qué esta aquí?" pregunto Alexis a si amiga.

"Yo...quería disculparte por lo que paso hace dos días" hablo la zorrita con las orejas agachadas.

"¿dos días?" miro Alexis confundidas.

"lo de Eiko" murmuro Yoshimi haciendo que la chica se tensara.

"No fue un sueño, ellos saben la verdad" apretó Alexis la sabana preocupada.

"si y…" intento Yoshimi hablar pero la rubia no lo dejo.

"¿está bien Sebasu y Itachi?" pregunto la Uzumaki preocupada.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **duvanuzumaki3.0** eso es porque Itachi también escucho la conversación que estaba teniendo Eiko y Sebasu, dando a entender que también pelaría por salva Alexis hasta el final

 **spark297** : bueno es verdad que debí hacer más largo la parte de los Mini-alexis pero quería centrarme en Eiko y su historia, por ahora diré que no es enemiga.

Sobre Undertale, he escuchado mucho sobre Sans el esquelético en muchos sitios, tal vez haga un fics de ese ser, aunque para eso me gustaría saber qué clase de fics quiere.

Aunque antes leeré el fics de SOULTALE pero antes ¿está terminada, es larga? Es que me gustaría para leerla de un tirón XD

Sobre los otros fics, antes de nada solo diré que me gusta el NH (eso se nota XD)y si no lo son no lo leeré, porque aunque sea buena historia me deja un de baju que no vea y me quita inspiración, por eso pregunto si son NH, si es harem, puedo soportarlo siempre y cuando no meta cierta pelirrosa e incluya a la Hyuuga como principal chica, pregunto porque cuando busco Fics parece que es NH y al final no lo son y me deja mal sabor de boca.  
Uzumaki Naruto Orenji no Kitsune, ese me ha llamado la atención por su título.

 **taran taran:** aquí está el capitulo

 **CCSakuraforever** aquí tiene el capítulo y espero que te guste

 **Shadow Noir Wing** : gracia estaba viendo el mundo de Fate/stay night y entonces encontré un mundo paralelo Fate/kaleid liner Prisma Illya, en ella Illya no está en el mundo de la magia, sino una vida normal sin saber nada de ese mundo, porque su madre y padre decidió seguir sus propio pasos, no como en el mundo de Fate en que ambos mueres dejándola sola en el mundo de la magia, pero más tarde por un incidente hace que Illiya conozca el mundo de la magia y descubre que fue creada por un motivo de ritual, por otro incidente ella se separa en dos Illiya, uno que no sabía nada de ese mundo mágico(la actual) y otro que sí desde el momento que nació, se me ocurrió utilizar esa idea, ya que Kuro(Illiya) y Illiya son la misma persona pero a la vez no, aunque se nota que tiene lo mismo gusto al ver que le gusta el mismo chico pero que siempre se pelea entre ella cuando tiene diferente idea ante la misma situación.

Interesante lo de Eiko que me comentas, tal vez más adelante utilice esa información que me ha dado (tenía planeado un poco de historia sobre Eiko pero ese dato me ayudara a mejorar esa parte) y ya me imagino quien es ese amor.

Mmm sobre el odio del pueblo, creo que te voy a pedir una idea porque tengo la sensación de que pintar toda Konoha de naranja no fue suficiente satisfacción

Y si por favor mándame algo para Naruko

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : Alexis y Eiko al tener la misma esencia, sabía lo que siente la chica pero como no tuvo ningún lazo en su vida, no puede confiar en Sebasu e Itachi por eso peleo para poder verlo y entenderlo mejor.

Interesante propuesta lo de Naruto conozca su destino, puede que más adelante pueda hacer algo parecido pero aún estoy pensándolo hacerlo o no.

Sobre Sasuke se verá más adelante en la segunda temporada.

 **OTAKUFire:** aquí tus preguntas y sobre el Naruhina tendrá que esperar un poco, porque el siguiente tema se trata sobre la vuelta en vida de Kushina, aunque siempre habrá un pequeño guiño de esa pareja XD

 **Zafir09 :** ya sabes el resultado de la batalla y espera que Hiashi sepa del incidente, será digno de ver XD


	52. Chapter 51

Capítulo 51

* * *

"¿está bien Sebasu y Itachi?" pregunto la Uzumaki preocupada.

"Solo podría responder a media, solo Kushina-san podría responder con exactitud esa pregunta al ser la única que fue el lugar donde estabais" explico Yoshimi aun con las orejas caídas.

"Gracias, ¿todos están fuera?" afirmo Yoshimi con la cabeza.

Alexis se levantó de la cama, se ducho y se vistió con sus ropas de siempre, cuando llego a la puerta de la salida, apoyo la mano y levemente la frente en la puerta, demostrando que estaba levemente preocupada por la reacción de su familia.

"Alexis-san, mi opinión y lazos que tengo contigo no ha cambiado en nada" sonrió la zorrita con sinceridad.

"Arigato" sonrió Alexis, dio un gran suspiro y abrió la puerta.

Al salir podían ver a Naruto, Hinata y Naruko practicando juntos taijutsu en el patio de la casa, más adelante se podía apreciar que Sebasu estaba en su estado normal, meditando de pie con los brazos cruzados y apoyando su espalda contra un árbol, pero sin rastro de Itachi.

Alexis se armó de valor y dio un paso llamando la atención de los gennin, que pararon de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para observar a la llegada.

"Yo…"miro la rubia mayor a un lado levemente preocupada.

"¿Alexis-nechan está bien?" pregunto Naruto levemente preocupado, igual que Hinata y Naruko.

"si, yo... lo siento por ocultarlo, sé que odias que te oculten cosas" murmuro Alexis levemente nerviosa.

"es verdad que odio las mentiras" respondió Naruto con sinceridad, haciendo que su hermana mayor mordiera levemente el labio inferior "pero en tu caso es distinto Ne-chan, después de todo, yo también tengo que ocultar cosas, entiendo el miedo de ser rechazado y por eso te diré una cosa" miro Alexis sorprendida "no me importa si estamos o no relacionado con la sangre, siempre será mi querida hermana mayor" sonrió Naruto con su sonrisa Uzumaki.

"Aunque no seamos familia, yo te veo como figura de hermana mayor, si pudiera elegir qué clase de hermana mayor quería, seria alguien como tú sin ninguna duda" dijo Hinata con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Alexis al escuchar todo esto intento decir algo más, cuando sintió un pequeño empujón, haciendo que Naruto y Alexis dieron un abrazo, al mirar atrás era su madre que se unió al abrazo, junto con Naruko y Hinata.

" _Gracias, gracias por ser mi familia, no cambiaría por nada del mundo_ " pensó la rubia mayor con lágrimas de alegría y devolviendo el abrazo "¿Dónde está Sebasu?" pregunto Alexis recuperándose de la emoción del momento y pensando que el sabría donde estaba Itachi.

"Onichan está allí" señalo Hinata el lugar que se encontraba el chico Hyuuga.

Alexis camino más adelante, podía ver a su amigo meditando de pie, con los brazos cruzados y apoyando su espalda contra un árbol, cuando estaba cerca el chico sintió su presencia.

"Sebasu yo..." miro a un lado levemente preocupada.

"Ángel de la luna negra o diosa del inframundo me da igual, este dragón celestial seguirá cuidándolo" dejo de meditar y coloco una mano en la cabeza de la chica "y por eso aun sabiéndolo seguiré siendo tu mejor amigo y habla con tu príncipe de los Tengu, me ha sido difícil mantenerlo aquí quieto" sonrió Sebasu que miro levemente detrás del árbol y se podía ver a alguien allí.

Sebasu dejo a la pareja para que hablara, sabía que Alexis estaría feliz de saber que nadie salió herido ante la pelea de su lado de diosa, pero de repente el chico se puso serio.

" _ **si tu Tenseigan estuviera maduro**_ " recodo el Hyuuga esas palabras de Eiko, en ese momento aún estaba consciente el chico.

" _¿Mi Doujutsu es inmaduro?, ¿por eso me pasa esto cuando abuso de él?, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que madure?_ " apretó Sebasu seriamente los puños ante esas preguntas "si quiero evitar esto tengo que descubrirlo, pero antes…" miro el chico a la pareja y más al Uchiha recordando su anterior conversación.

Flash back

Se podía ver como los dos chicos estaba cara a cara, se dieron cuenta que Eiko no solo había evitado sus muertes, si no que elimino todas las consecuencia que habría provocado su pelea, se dieron cuenta de eso al ver que Itachi aún tenía sus dos sharingas en perfecto estado, pero eso no era lo que hacía que el Hyuuga estuviera serio.

"Itachi vamos a llevarte a Tsunade" miro a su amigo para que entendiera que no podía negarse.

"No" se negó el chico rotundamente.

"Itachi" miro Sebasu más serio para entender que no estaba para que se negara.

"Es terminal" respondió el Uchiha tranquilamente "por eso quiero que no se lo diga a Alexis" miro su amigo para que accediera su petición.

"¿Cómo quiere que me calle sobre eso?" dijo Sebasu que golpeo una roca que estaba a su lado haciéndolo añicos. "Tsunade podría encontrar la cura" intento el chico entrar en razón con su amigo.

"no la hay y si Alexis lo supiera aria cualquier cosa, incluso alterar la naturaleza de la vida y eso no puede ser, me entere que fue peligroso hacerlo con Izumi, si intentara hacer algo por mí, podría costale la vida" explico Itachi los motivos para que el chico estuviera callado sobre el tema.

Sebasu apretó los puños levemente, era verdad que su amiga por salva a alguien se arriesgó demasiado, seguramente no ha tendido grande consecuencia para ella por que Eiko estaba en su interior, haciendo que la Diosa Izanami pasara por alto el tema de la chica Uchiha, pero también sintió que desde ese día que Izumi volvió a la vida, sentía más la presencia de la diosa en Naruko, seguramente para vigilar que su hija no hiciera de nuevo y eso preocupo un poco el Hyuuga.

"ni al menos intentar ver si podemos encontrar la cura" intento Sebasu por última vez

"Ya lo intente Sebasu y por favor no se lo digas, ya demasiada preocupaciones le doy con limpiar mi nombre de la masacre Uchiha, como para que ahora sepa de mi enfermedad" miro el Uchiha seriamente.

"me callare Itachi, pero a cambio tiene que sobrevivir hasta que solucionemos con la masacre Uchiha para después irte directo al hospital, ¡Entendido!" acepto Sebasu de mala gana.

"Ok y gracias" se calmó un poco el Uchiha cuando nota que Alexis salía de la casa ocultándose detrás del árbol.

Fin Flash back.

Sebasu se paró un segundo y saco un pequeño frasco con un pequeño liquido rojo en su interior.

" _parece que Alexis me contagio algo de la cabezonería Uzumaki_ " levanto levemente para verlo mejor " _espero que Tsunade sepa de qué enfermedad es para que puedo encontrar la cura_ " le entrego el frasco al polluelo blanco que tenía en su cabeza para que lo entregara a la Hokage.

Con Alexis.

La rubia disponía a decir algo, cuando Itachi dio la vuelta para irse.

"me alegra saber que está bien" disponía irse cuando algo agarra su capa y sintió que algo hacia contacto con su espalda, se imaginó que era la cabeza de la rubia.

"¿solo eso?" murmuro Alexis ocultando su mirada.

"opino igual que tu familia y Sebasu-san" hablo tranquilamente el Uchiha sabiendo que ella quería escuchar su opinión sobre la verdad de ella.

"¿quiere decir que sabiendo quién soy? Aún tiene esos sentimientos" murmuro Alexis queriendo disipar su inseguridad.

"hai" confirmo Itachi que empezó a desaparecer entre cuervos.

"espero que un día volvamos a estar juntos como en el pasado" miro Alexis algo triste al saber que no podía hacer que él se quedara más tiempo con ella, pero ve Itachi algo nervioso con lo último y de repente recuerda que fue Kushina quien encontró a los tres _"¿no habrá hecho algo mi madre_?" pensó la Uzumaki algo preocupada recordando el detalle que el temía a su madre desde pequeño, aunque nunca supo el porqué.

" _espero que la próxima vez su madre al menos recuerde mi nombre, no me gusta ser llamado Fugaku2, al menos ya no me aplasta con su abrazo de la muerte, como hacía antes_ " pensó Itachi yéndose del lugar levemente nervioso, preocupado de que volviera la pelirroja para darle el supuesto abrazo de la muerte.

Dos semanas más tarde….

El grupo de Konoha estaba en la frontera del país del fuego justo en el mar, Naruto miraba confundido, aunque explicaron todo sobre el clan, no había dicho donde se ubicaba, porque quería que fuera una sorpresa para él.

"Espero que aún se pueda acceder" murmuro Alexis preocupada, mirando los navíos.

"Recomiendo que alquiléis un barco algo pequeño pero potente, Dattabane" propuso Kushina tranquilamente.

"¿Recuerda el lugar exacto?" pregunto Sebasu levemente preocupado.

"claro que recuerdo, veis esa pequeña mancha que apena se nota en el mar" miraron todos en el mar esperando verlo "ese es el país del remolino es una gran isla, su nombre es porque en sus aguas hay remolinos que se tragan las embarcaciones, solo un Uzumaki del lugar sabe en qué momento y lugar aparecen dichas cosas, Dattabane" explico la pelirroja con orgullo.

"si es así, ¿Cómo consiguieron atacar?" pregunto Naruko levemente confundida.

"digamos que cuando consiguieron entrar perdieron gran parte de sus tropas y por eso los Uzumakis consiguieron escapar sin sufrir apenas bajas al estar el enemigo levemente mermado" explico Kushina tranquilamente.

"utilizando los remolinos a su favor, no fue mala idea" miro Yoshimi el mar con interés.

"pero si huyeron al mar, no sería presa fácil por el enemigo que espera en el mar, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"Etto…" se quedó callada la pelirroja unos segundos, cuando recuerda un detalle "creo que había un rumor de un camino secreto, que solo el jefe de la aldea sabia" intento Kushina recodar dicha información.

"¿quiere decir que hay un camino oculto que lleva al Uzushiogakure sin tener que ir por mar?" pregunto Hinata sorprendida.

"debemos mirar por las costa y ver algo que parezca una entrada" aconsejo Sebasu a los gennin.

"no creo que sea fácil" miro Alexis levemente el mar "si fuera así, el enemigo habría atacado por allí y no habría perdido a muchos ninjas" explico la rubia mayor su opinión.

"Pero ellos no tenía a ellas, Dattabayo" abrazo Naruto a Hinata, Naruko y Yoshimi haciendo sonrojar, menos a la Uzumaki menor que solo sonrió feliz por el cumplido.

"es verdad, ellos no tenía el byakugan, ni el olfato de los zorros a su favor y puede que ellos no supiera que había una entrada secreta" medito Alexis seriamente "busquemos por la costa, mientras yo miro si había una embarcación en el caso de que no encontremos la entrada" ordeno la rubia mayor, haciendo que se separaran en pequeños grupos de dos personas.

Con Naruto.

El Uzumaki caminaba tranquilamente, a su lado estaba Hinata que caminaba nerviosamente, era la primera vez que los dos estaba solo sin que estuviera alguien del grupo.

" _¿Qué hago?, ¿Qué hago?"_ pensaba la Hyuuga intentando dar un paso para conquistar el corazón del rubio.

"Hinata" llamo Naruto haciendo que la chica diera un micro susto "¿puede ver si hay alguna cueva por los alrededores?" pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa.

"O..Ok" activo su línea sucesoria "No veo nada" hablo la chica con normalidad, olvidando la idea de conquistar al rubio, por el momento.

Con Naruko..

La Uzumaki no parada de dar patadas por cada piedra que veía, quería ir con unos de sus hermanos, sobre todo con Naruto, pero le toco con su amiga Yoshimi.

"entiendo que mi byakugan" dijo la pequeña activando el doujutsu "tuviera que estar fuera del grupo que tiene uno, pero porque no puedo estar con Naru-nisan" dijo dando una patada a una piedra que lo mando al cielo, haciendo que Yoshimi se tensara al ver como la piedra se hacía por un segundo un punto brillante en el cielo "no podre ver qué proceso tendrá Hina-chan y Naru-nisan, Dattabayo" inflo la rubia los moflete.

"Naruko-chan" mira la nombrada confundida al ser interrumpida en su rabieta "si fuera con Naruto-san, Hinata-san tendría que salir del grupo y no habrá avance" intento explicar cuando ve la pequeña en shock en olvidar que Hinata era Hyuuga.

"pero..pero ya me perdí el avance que tuvieron en el país del invierno" intento Naruko protestar.

"¡te crees que me gustaba estar en el frio y desnuda!" salto Yoshimi enojada con sus orejas y colas tiesas, al percatarse que se refería el asunto de la cueva.

"pero viste como Naru-san se percató que Hina-chan tenía una hermosa figura, me hubiera gustado ver su cara, Dattabayo" respondió la rubia inflando los mofletes.

"eso no lo niego" dijo Yoshimi levemente sonrojada y recodar cierta petición de su amo en esa situacion "por eso hice una foto" metió la mano en su manga y saca la fotografía "me fue difícil hacerlo sin que se dieran cuenta" hablo la zorrita con orgullo.

"¡gracias!, este va al archivo NH" salto Naruko emocionada y ve la foto y oculta su mirada "me siento inferior" murmuro la rubia al percatarse de cierta anatomía de la Hyuuga.

"Yo también, Yo también" respondió Yoshimi con lágrimas de cocodrilo.

Lo que no sabía es que algo lo estaba espiando, después de que las dos decidieran seguir en la búsqueda, esa cosa salió volando hasta llegar a un acantilado, allí estaba Sebasu sentado y con el Byakugan activado, de repente de la nada apareció humo, al despejarse estaba Kushina levemente triste, confundiendo al Hyuuga.

"e..ella tiene más que yo, cuando tenía su edad" murmuro Kushina poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

"sin comentario" murmuro Sebasu con una vena en la frente, al imaginarse de que tema estaba hablando.

Con Naruto de nuevo.

Siguieron caminando por los alrededores, hasta llegar a la costa, allí vieron un pequeño acantilado, con un pequeño risco que sobresalía fácilmente. Decidieron mirar por si acaso, pero al final no hubo ningún resultado.

"Nada" dijo Naruto sentándose en una roca, en el acantilado.

"es como dijo Alexis-san, no será fácil de localizar la entrada" intento Hinata animar al Uzumaki.

"Pero tus ojos, además de bonitos, tiene esa habilidad de ver a través de la cosas, pensé que serio fácil con ellos" dijo el rubio sin pensar, cuando de repente se da cuenta que había dicho un piropo a su amiga, sonrojándose un poco y mirando a un lado levemente nervioso.

"gr..gracias" murmuro la Hyuuga sonrojada y feliz de que le gustar el color de sus ojos y reunió el coraje para hablar de algo que le gustaba de el "a..a mí también me.. me gusta el color de tus ojos y más cuando está decidido en conseguir algo sin importan cual difícil sea" murmuro la chica, pero lo suficiente fuerte para que Naruto lo escuchara.

El Uzumaki miro sorprendido y sonrió feliz, nunca había recibido un piropo sobre su mirada, disponía a decir algo, cuando algo cayó sobre él.

"Te dije que esta piedra estaba floja como para utilizar de apoyo para espiar" dijo Yoshimi con los ojos en remolino encima de Naruko.

"pero era el único lugar que podíamos espiar sin ser visto y podía escuchar su conversación, Dattabayo" respondió Naruko en la misma forma, sin saber que estaba encima de su hermano noqueado.

"aquí estabais" dijo Alexis y miro como estaba sus hermanos "¿Qué paso?" pregunto la mayor con interés.

"Na..da, nada" sonrió Hinata nervia, no quería decir sobre lo que dijo Naruto por temor de que utilizara eso para meterse con ella y con él, aunque sabía que sus intenciones eran buenas, temía levemente sus métodos que son algo extremos.

"jejeje, aquí ha pasado algo y pienso averiguarlo" murmuro Alexis planeando algo, cuando recibió un leve golpe sin dolor en la cabeza.

"ninguna idea alocada, entendido" miro Sebasu seriamente a su amiga.

"Ok" murmuro la rubia mayor inflando los mofletes levemente frustrada en no poder hacerlo.

"esto es…" miro Kushina a su alrededor llamando la atención del grupo "¿podréis utilizar el byakugan?" Pregunto la pelirroja seriamente.

Sebasu, Hinata y Naruko utilizaron su doujutsu, no veía nada raro, cuando la pequeña se percató de algo.

"Las rocas parece formar algo" murmuro Naruko confundida.

"Lánzame hacia arriba con toda tu fuerza" dijo Yoshimi a Naruto, mientras este miro confundido y la niña se percata el por qué "quiero decir, cuando este en mi forma animal" sonrió algo nerviosa la pequeña zorra.

"de acuerdo" espero Naruto que la niña adquiriera su forma animal y con cuidado lo lanzo hacia arriba.

Yoshimi miro el acantilado mientras estaba en el aire y se percató que la forma de la roca formaba el símbolo del clan Uzumaki, pero sin rastro de la entrada, al caer fue agarrado por Sebasu, que tenía el doujutsu activado para poder atraparla mejor.

"las rocas del lugar forma el símbolo Uzumaki, pero no he visto nada que se parezca a una entrada" respondió la pequeña zorrita tranquilamente.

"Estamos el lugar indicado, pero sin saber dónde se entra, sí que nuestro clan era precavido" hablo Alexis cruzando de brazo y empezó a mirar alrededor esperando ver algo.

"¿Tal vez este sellado?, después de todo me dijisteis que nuestro clan era famosos por sus sellos, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruto que cogió a Yoshimi en brazos.

"¡Eso es!" Saltaron Kushina y Alexis al mismo tiempo.

"¿me imagino lo que es?" miro Sebasu con una ceja levantada.

"Si, la entrada está sellada y ocultada por Fūinjutsu Uzumaki" sonrió Alexis ante el descubrimiento.

"significa que solo un maestro en Fūinjutsu puede localizar y entrar por la entrada" hablo Hinata sorprendida por lo bien que estaba protegida la entrada.

"Pero es raro, Oka-san es maestra de Fūinjutsu Uzumaki, mientras Alexis-nechan es un profesional de Fūinjutsu, ¿porque no sois capaces de verlo?" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"puede ser…." Medito Kushina seriamente "Yoshimi-san, la lineación de la roca era perfecta o estaba levemente deformada" pregunto la mujer con seriedad.

"levemente esta deformada, si no fuera porque es la entrada al país del remolino, pensaría que era otra cosa" respondió la zorrita con sinceridad.

"me lo temía, por el paso del tiempo ha deteriorado el lugar y puede que la entrada este fuera de servicio" hablo la pelirroja seriamente.

"tanto trabajo para nada, Dattabayo" dijo Naruko/Naruto con la cabeza baja.

"no os preocupéis, para eso estoy aquí, lo restaurare en un segundo, Dattabane" dijo Kushina con el puño en alto con alegría.

"¿Kushina está segura?" pregunto Sebasu levemente preocupado "apenas te queda tiempo" murmuro el chico.

"No te preocupes, are que Alexis me ayude, pero después me iré a dormir" murmuro la pelirroja para que solo el Hyuuga lo escuchara.

Se podía ver como Kushina y Alexis colocaban las piedras en sus sitios y escribían símbolos sobres ellas, mientras el resto solo miraba cada paso que hacia las dos mujeres.

"Naruto-san este signos que acaba de poner es para conecta la piedra uno y la piedra 3" explicaba Yoshimi a su amo con tranquilidad.

"¿enseñando Fūinjutsu?" pregunto Sebasu con interés.

"Si, ya que es algo sobre mi clan, quiero aprenderlo, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto, cuando nota como Yoshimi toca su hombro con su cola y a continuación explica que sello hace lo que acaba de poner Alexis en ese momento.

Después de tres horas.

Alexis y Kushina cubierta con polvo y con manchas de tinta, habían terminado, podía ver como sonreía pensando que había hecho un gran trabajo.

"¿Qué hay que hacer a continuación?" pregunto Naruto con interés.

"Fácil, solo tiene que hacer una consecuencia de sellos y utilizar un poco de sangre Uzumaki, para después colocarla en esa roca que se ve en el centro y por arte de magia debería aparecer la puerta, Dattabane" respondió Kushina que dio un leve bostezo "voy a dormir, despertarme si pasa algo interesante" murmuro la pelirroja que fue hacia Sebasu, para tocar el brazo derecho y desaparecer sin dejar rastro.

"voy a probar, Dattabayo" salto Naruko alegremente que hizo la consecuencia de sellos y puso un poco de su sangre en la roca.

De repente donde estaba el risco, apareció una entrada.

"no es de extrañar que nadie lo encontrara, estaba bien oculto, incluso mi byakugan no fue capaz de detectarlo" Hinata miro sorprendida al darse cuenta que estaba justo donde Naruto se sentaba.

"eso era por el Fūinjutsu, bloqueaba y hacia parecer que no había nada allí" explico Sebasu seriamente " _cada vez que se mas de los Fūinjutsu de los Uzumaki, más sorprendente son_ " pensó el chico serio.

"¿entramos?" pregunto Alexis dispuesta a entrar.

Al entrar se percataron que era un túnel subterráneo que pasaba por debajo del mar, haciendo que Alexis creara una bola de fuego con su mano, caminaron durante unas horas por el túnel.

"¿Cuándo llegamos?, hemos caminado mucho, Dattabayo" murmuro Naruto algo impaciente.

"aún queda camino" explico Sebasu tranquilamente, sin importar que Naruko se hubiera cansado de caminar y se subió a su espalda.

"estamos bajo el mar, puedo oler la sal del mar en el aire" hablo Yoshimi en su forma humana.

"si, pero parece que hace tiempo que nadie pasa, esa clase de túnel tiene que ser mantenido con cuidado para evitar fugas, esas gotas que caen indican que el mar se ha filtrado un poco, por eso tenemos que tener cuidado en no provocar ninguna grieta, según veo este túnel podría aguantar otro 100 años pero sería frágil en tocar sus paredes" explico Alexis tranquilamente.

"eso espero no deseo mojarme hoy, ya me bañe esta mañana y aun no es de noche para tomar mi siguiente baño y lo más importante que la sal del mar me da picazón en mis colas si no lo lavo con cuidado" murmuro Yoshimi con las orejas y colas agachadas.

Caminaron otra hora, cuando se toparon con dos caminos, confundiendo a todo el mundo.

"¿Cuál debería ir?" pregunto Naruto mirando a los dos caminos seriamente.

"voy utilizar el byakugan" dispuso a Hinata utilizar su doujutsu, cuando su hermano lo paro.

"espera, veo algo raro en la entrada de los túneles" Miro Sebasu hacia arriba y vio un sello en cada entrada.

"déjame ver" dijo Yoshimi en tener mejor vista en esas condiciones "son sellos que se activa si utiliza algún jutsu o doujutsu" explico la zorrita levemente sorprendida de lo antiguo y complicado que era el sello.

"eso no es demasiado precavido" miro Sebasu a su compañera algo preocupado en seguir adelante.

"bueno, teníamos munchos enemigos en esos tiempo" sonrió algo nerviosa la Uzumaki mayor, también preocupada en seguir adelante.

"¿Cómo sabemos cuál es el camino?" pregunto Hinata preocupada

"Yoshimi, puede oler el aire fresco" miro Sebasu a la pequeña.

"no puedo, la sal del mar me molesta" se tapó Yoshimi la nariz levemente para indicar el punto.

"podría modificar o quitar los sellos para que podamos utilizar el byakugan, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruko pensando que su idea era buena.

"no puedo, esos sellos lleva muchos tiempo siendo frágiles y son de una generación que no conozco, puede que Oka-san lo sepa, pero yo no" dijo Alexis el peligro de tocar dichos sellos, cuando Naruto se percata de algo.

"Alexi-nechan tu llama" dijo el rubio sorprendido y señalando la pequeña llama que tenía Alexis en su mano.

"¿Qué pasa con la llama?" miro la Uzumaki mayor su llama y se percata de algo. "espera, ¿eso es?" se acercó y se vio como la pequeña llama reaccionaba en una de la entrada "una brisa que solo la salida puede hacer, ya sabemos el camino a seguir" señalo Alexis el túnel de la izquierda.

Caminaron otra hora, cuando vieron la salida, Naruto no pudo con la emoción y salió corriendo, al salir vio el paisaje, pero se quedó en shock lo que veía.

Continuara…..

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **duvanuzumaki3.0** : gracias y bueno Eiko es una diosa, puede acosar perfectamente a Kaguya, pero otra cosa seria si fuera Alexis, que tendría sus complicaciones, aun con ayuda.

 **spark297** : gracias y es normal que Eiko sea muy poderosa, es una diosa y no un mortal como Madara, pero en estar en el mundo Mortal tiene sus limitaciones y peligros para los dioses por eso Izanami utiliza a Naruko como intermediario para evitar esos peligros, pero no te preocupes más adelante explicare con más exactitud los contras que tiene los dioses y lo que tiene Eiko en ese mundo.

Ya veo sobre Soultale, ya tengo pensado la temática del one shot, pero primero intentare acabar cierto fics que tengo parado hace tiempo y que en realidad le queda poco (cofSaliormooncof).

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y espero que te guste este.

 **Pegasister Geishiken:** Eiko solo elimino los efectos de la batalla que tuvo con ella, pero no niego que un futuro Itachi tenga Luz eterna, solo diré esa información.

No, pero utilice el consejo de leerlo varias veces y en voz alta (murmurando para que mi familia no piense cosas raras) y es verdad que cometía muchos fallos.

No te preocupes, Naruto tendrá el Ninshu de Hagorome, pero no de esa forma que dices, eso se verá dentro de esta saga.

 **Zafir09** : gracias y espero que te guste este

 **OTAKUFire** : bueno este es un poco más largo, espero que te guste

 **PD:** antes que digan sobre la despedida de Alexis y Itachi, si admito que fue algo soso, pero no se me ocurría nada más, por la situación de que Itachi aún sigue siendo un traidor, por eso no se deja ver por Naruto, porque los gennin solo saben la versión que Itachi fue manipulado y no la verdad, solo Sebasu, Alexis y Kushina saben la verdad de la masacre Uchiha, pero si alguien me da una pequeña idea, puede que lo edite esa parte.

 **PD2:** aunque aún está casi por la mitad, ya estoy pensando en varios proyectos y son esto tres.

 **Kafusubotan kyuubi:**

Naruto no fue el único que nació, su hermana gemela Naruko también nación en ese día, las dos con el poder del Kyuubi demostraran a la aldea lo equivocado sobre ellos, siendo el primer gemelos en ser Hokage.

 **Kitzune children:**

Naruto fue atacado, pero por una razón solo el Kyuubi salió herido de gravedad, en biju en darse cuenta que podría morir y no renacer por culpa del ataque, decidió crear un ser para que le sustituya, pero paso algo que el biju no conto y ahora debe dejar en manos del Uzumaki, ¿naruto podrá con esa responsabilidad?.

 **Cambio del destino:**

Naruto con el poder del sabio, decide viajar al pasado para evitar la muerte de sus padres en el día del ataque de Kurama, pero no sale como el esperaba, ¿Cómo será el destino con ese pequeño cambio?.


	53. Chapter 52

Capítulo 52

* * *

Caminaron otra hora, cuando vieron la salida, Naruto no pudo con la emoción y salió corriendo, al salir vio el paisaje, pero se quedó en shock lo que veía.

Estaba cara a cara con una niña pelirroja y de ojos verdes, por su altura y su figura parecía tener la misma edad de Naruko y Yoshimi, Naruto disponía decir algo, cuando la pequeña salió corriendo.

"¡espera!" salió Naruto corriendo detrás de la niña.

El rubio miro sorprendido con la agilidad que la niña saltaba entre los árboles, estaba claro que estaba acostumbrada con el lugar y sabia donde se dirigía, Naruto sabía que si no hacía nada para atraparla la perdería de vista.

"Kongō Fūsa" lanzo su cadena esperando en poder atraparla.

La pequeña por intuición esquivo la cadena, pero al ver que era realmente dicha cadena, se sorprendió y se resbalo de la rama, Naruto al ver caer a la pequeña, creo un clon y lo utilizo para dar impulso esperando poder atraparla, por suerte Naruto consiguió atraparla, pero se llevó un gran golpe.

"eso duele, Dattabayo" murmuro Naruto, cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra cara a cara con la pequeña, que estaba sentada encima de él, pudiendo ver esos ojos verdes.

"¿eres Uzumaki?" murmuro la niña ignorando que sus caras estaban muy cerca.

"Si, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki" sonrió algo nervioso el rubio " _porque todas las chicas menores a mí me hacen esto_ " pensó Naruto recordando a Yoshimi, cuando entra en su cama en su forma humana.

"sal de aquí, es peligroso para los Uzumakis" miro la niña con tristeza antes de desaparecer en un torbellino de hojas.

Esas palabras dejaron en shock y más al ver la mirada de tristeza, pero muy en el fondo de sus ojos verdes, Naruto vio miedo y eso no le gusto para nada.

"Naruto, no salga corriendo, si no fuera por Hinata, cualquiera te encuentra" dijo Alexis seriamente, aunque había una chica peli azul completamente sonrojada.

"Alexis deja de meterte con ella, sabes muy bien que Naruko o yo podríamos localizarlo con el byakugan" hablo Sebasu serio.

"Lo sé, pero ella fue la primera en buscar, ¿verdad?" Contraataco Alexis, dando por vencido Sebasu y haciendo sonrojar más a Hinata.

"Alexis-nechan me encontré a una Uzumaki" se levantó Naruto sorprendiendo al grupo.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto la rubia mayor seriamente.

Naruto explico todo, haciendo que Hinata sintiera algo de celos al saber que la niña estuvo sentado encima de Naruto, haciendo que Yoshimi y Naruko que estaba al lado de la peli azul se alejara levemente de ella por temor.

"Lo que me preocupa es que me dijo que saliera de aquí, vi miedo en sus ojos, Dattabayo" termino Naruto preocupado por la niña.

"Alexis" llamo Sebasu la atención del grupo "eso que veo es humo, ¿verdad?" señalo el chico Hyuuga un hilo de humo que se veía por el cielo.

"Naruko, ¿puede sentir Uzumaki cercas?" pregunto Alexis con seriedad.

"pues" empieza a meditar la pequeña "puedo sentir varios, como unos 50 personas aproximadamente" respondió Naruko levemente confundida.

"encontramos a un pueblo" sonrió Yoshimi alegremente.

" _pero me preocupa la advertencia_ " pensaron Sebasu y Alexis al mismo tiempo.

Caminaron hacia donde estaba antiguamente la ciudad, al llegar Naruto se paró y empezó a mirar a su alrededor, podía ver edificios con forma cilíndricos destruidos y un gran rio pasaba por el centro del pueblo.

" _¿este era el lugar de mi clan?_ " Empezó Naruto a caminar sintiéndose conectado con el lugar, olvidando que estaba junto con Alexis y los demás.

"Naruto-san, esper..." intento seguir Yoshimi a su amo, pero sintió una mano sobre su hombro parándoles los pies.

"Yoshimi-san, puede dejar a Naruto-kun unos momentos" sonrió Hinata para entender que el Uzumaki necesitaba su espacio.

"pero no podemos dejar solo" miro la zorrita preocupada.

"No lo dejaremos solo, solo vamos a dejar un poco de espacio, para que pueda pensar tranquilamente" dijo la Hyuuga que empezó a caminar donde estaba Naruto, dejando espacio para que el Uzumaki pudiera sentir cómodo y sin ser molestado.

"me alegra conocer el lugar de mi clan, pero no lo entiendo, Dattabayo" murmuro Naruko confundida.

" _eso es porque no somos Uzumaki naturales_ " pensó Alexis algo triste, cuando nota que alguien acaricia su cabeza y la de Naruko.

"sé lo que piensa y te dijo que eres tan Uzumaki, como yo de Hyuuga y conozco cierto cuervo que te puede convencerte de eso" sonrió Sebasu calmando un poco a Alexis.

Caminaron durante un rato, podían ver casas y edificios destruidos, cuando vieron un gran puente que cruzaba el rio, decidieron cruzar para ver la otra parte del pueblo, esperando encontrar algo o alguien.

Cuando estaba a la mitad del puente Alexis y Sebasu se pararon un segundo.

"este puente fue reparado hace poco" murmuro Alexis tocando levemente la barandilla del puente.

"Si, se puede ver claramente lo nuevo y lo viejo, eso significa que es un camino que utiliza con frecuencia" respondió Sebasu con seriedad.

"bienvenidos a mi pueblo" apareció un hombre al final del puente, era de pelo corto y pelirrojo, de ojos azules oscuro, su físico era normal, ni musculoso, ni delgado, de unos 35 años aproximadamente, al aparecer de repente hizo que el grupo de Kohona se pusiera en guarda "me llamo Gesshin Uzumaki, ¿Quién sois vosotros?" sonrió con normalidad, pero Naruko se sintió incomoda, llamando la atención de Sebasu y Alexis.

"Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, ella es mi hermana menor, Naruko Uzumaki, mi hermana mayor Alexis Eiko Namikaze Uzumaki" de repente Gesshin hizo una mueca que solo Alexis y Sebasu se percataron "su amigo y mi sensei en este viaje, Sebasu Hyuuga, mi compañera de clase Hinata Hyuuga y Yoshimi Uzumaki, una nueva integrante de mi familia" termino Naruto de presentar a todo el mundo.

"¿quiere decir que no es Uzumaki?" preguntó el hombre con curiosidad.

"Si, porque soy un zorro, Naruto-san me dio permiso para ser un Uzumaki" hablo Yoshimi con educación y mostro sus colas y orejas para indicar que no estaba mintiendo.

"Entiendo, vamos hacer una fiesta por la noche para los invitados" dijo Gesshin, un gesto apareciendo una chica de 16 años, con el pelo largo y rojo atada en dos coletas, tenía unas gafas y sus ojos era azul marino "Kii prepara la habitaciones a los huésped, yo acompañare de mientras" ordeno seriamente, asustando un poco a la chica, que rápidamente fue a cumplir su orden.

Gesshin empezó a caminar, haciendo que el grupo de Konoha le siguiera.

"¿Dónde está los demás Uzumaki?" pregunto Alexis con seriedad.

"Cada uno tiene una tarea que hacer, por eso no veis a ninguno" respondió el hombre tranquilamente "¿sois los único Uzumaki de vuestra zona?" preguntó el líder al percatarse el símbolo de konoha en sus badanas.

"No, esta Karin Uzumaki, actualmente está en Kusagakure y Konoha Uzumaki que está en el pueblo de Konoha" explico Sebasu tranquilo pero sin bajar la guardia.

"entiendo" respondió el hombre que miro hacia adelante.

Caminaron unos minutos más, cuando se toparon con una mansión, allí esperaba tres chicas de unos 20 años de edad, se podía ver que eran trillizas, Gesshin se fue hacia su despacho, mientras las tres chicas indicaron sus habitaciones.

En la habitación de los chicos.

Se podía ver a Sebasu meditando seriamente haciendo un sello con la mano, mientras Naruto miraba sorprendido lo lujoso que era la habitación.

" _Kushina-san aún está dormida, tardara un poco más en despertar porque gasto todo su chakra en reparar la entrada, pero no hace falta saber que ese Gesshin no es de confianza_ " pensó Sebasu seriamente.

" _Si, yo tampoco confió demasiado, reacciono mal ante el apellido de mi padre y Naruko tiene una sensación negativa de él, pero me estoy percatando de una cosa_ " respondió Alexis desde su habitación.

" _que solo hemos visto Uzumaki hembras y que sea él, ¿el único varón?"_ respondió Sebasu con seriedad.

" _Si y eso me preocupa"_ respondió la rubia con sinceridad " _los Uzumakis somos buena personas en general, pero eso no significa que allá malas personas, aunque aún es pronto para juzgarlo_ " medito la rubia con seriedad.

" _Si tiene razón, puede que conociera a tu padre y al ver que murió, tanto el como Kushina-san, piensa que fallo como hombre, por poner un ejemplo de porque reacciono así_ " pensó Sebasu el motivo de la reacción de Gesshin

" _Eso puede ser y que solo haya chicas puede ser porque en el ataque murieron todos los ninjas, casi todos eran varones, dejando solo a civiles_ " intento Alexis encontrar la respuesta a todo.

" _Sera mejor no bajar la guardia_ " aconsejo Sebasu con seriedad.

" _si, si ve algo raro avísame_ " pidió Alexis con la misma seriedad que su amigo.

" _igualmente_ " hablo Sebasu antes de cortar la conexión.

En la habitación de las chicas.

Alexis abría los ojos y se levantaba de la cama, fue buena idea crear un enlace telepático con el sello que está oculto en su cuerpo, así podría crear planes sin tener que hablar o si era atrapado por el enemigo, al mirar podía ver como Hinata estaba mirándola.

"¿terminaste de hablar con Oni-chan?" pregunto Hinata levemente preocupada.

"Si, ¿esta incomoda?" miro Alexis algo preocupada por la hyuuga.

"Si, demasiado lujoso" respondió Hinata con sinceridad

"eso no lo niego" miro Alexis como Naruko y Yoshimi miraba extrañado ante una figura que decoraba la pared. "puede que intente que nos quedemos aquí" miro Hinata sorprendida por esas palabras "pero mi hogar es en Konoha, por eso no te preocupes" se podía ver como la peli azul suspiraba aliviada.

Hablaron durante unas horas, cuando llamaron para comer, al bajar podía ver una gran mesa, en ellas estaba supuestamente todos los Uzumakis del lugar.

" _ningún varón_ " pensó Alexis al percatarse que todas eras chicas.

" _no solo eso, también son de diferentes edad, me está dando mala espina_ " miro Sebasu seriamente.

"lo siento, los chicos están ocupados con la restauración de algunos edificios" hablo Gesshin tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo el puente?" pregunto Yoshimi con curiosidad.

"efectivamente, pensamos reconstruir el país, pero con lentitud para no llamar la atención, después de todo el mundo nos teme por nuestro sellos" explico el líder del pueblo "aunque no espere que entrasteis por el camino secreto, pero en saber que sois Uzumakis, no fue nada raro" sonrió tranquilamente el hombre.

"parece muy normal para ser una fiesta, Dattabayo" miro Naruto la comida, sin darse cuenta que el hombre miro seriamente al chico.

"¿eres hijo de Kushina-san?" pregunto Gesshin seriamente, haciendo que todos miraran con la guardia en alto.

"Si, era mi madre" respondió el rubio con sinceridad.

"Ya decía que ese tic verbal era familiar, jajajajaja" empezó a reír el hombre "después de comer, podéis dar una vuelta por la ciudad" propuso el hombre tranquilamente.

"gracias, ¿aún está el templo Uzumaki en pie?" pregunto Alexis algo preocupada.

"eso fue uno de los primeros que restauramos, aunque no sufrió mucho daño que digamos" respondió Gesshin con sinceridad.

"Vale, mirare el lugar, siempre tuve curiosidad en verlo" hablo la rubia mayor sus intenciones.

"no hace falta que te acompañe, ¿verdad?" pregunto Sebasu seriamente.

"No, con Naruto y Naruko bastara" respondió Alexis tranquilamente.

"Vale, te mandare a alguien que te guie, ¿Qué ara tú?" preguntó Gesshin a Sebasu.

"descansar un poco, el viaje fue levemente largo" explico el hyuuga tranquilamente.

"Nosotras también" hablo Yoshimi abrazando a Hinata levemente.

"De acuerdo y comer que se enfría la comida" ordeno el líder de la aldea.

Después de comer se separaron, Sebasu fue a la habitación, igual que Hinata y Yoshimi, mientras Alexis, Naruto y Naruko fueron hacia afuera.

En la entrada, se encontraron con una de las tres chicas que estaba esperando en la mansión,

"Mi nombre es Ram Uzumaki" se presentó la chica vestida como una sirvienta, su pelo pelirrojo llegaba a la altura de la barbilla y tenía un gran flequillo recto, pero dejaba visible su ojo derecho de color rojo, su piel era pálida y era algo bajo y delgado y su busto era normal "¿querían ver el templo Uzumaki?" hablo cortésmente la chica, pero podía ver que era algo distante.

"Si, indícanos el camino" hablo Alexis seriamente.

Con Sebasu

El Hyuuga estaba meditando, mientras Hinata estaba haciendo algún ejercicio de concentración y Yoshimi repasando sus ninjutsu Kitzune, cuando alguien toco la puerta.

"disculpa, soy Rem Uzumaki" presentó la chica vestida como una sirvienta, su pelo pelirrojo llegaba a la altura de la barbilla y tenía un gran flequillo recto, pero dejaba visible su ojo izquierda de color azul, su piel era pálida y era algo bajo y delgado, aunque su busto podía competir con Alexis a la perfección "¿puedo ayudar en algo?" pregunto la chica demostrando no tener mucha confianza en sí misma.

"¿quiere conversar un poco conmigo?" sintió Hinata que con esa chica se llevaría bien.

"¿solo eso?" se acercó Rem no muy confiada.

"Si, ¿verdad Yoshimi-chan?" pregunto la peli azul a su amiga.

"¿Por qué no?" pregunto la zorrita a si misma uniéndose a la conversación.

Sebasu podía ver como las tres chicas hablaban tranquilamente, desapareciendo el aura de intranquilidad que llevaba la sirvienta, haciendo que el chico sonriera, pero se percató de que la chica esquivaba cierto tema sin que se dieran cuenta Hinata y Yoshimi, haciendo que Sebasu se pusiera serio.

Con Alexis.

Alexis siguió a Ram hasta llegar al templo, Naruto y Naruko miraron sorprendida al edifico, era del estilo británico con toque medieval y su tamaño era como el biju de nueve colas.

"sorprendente, Dattabayo" saltaron Naruko/Naruto aun sorprendido.

"Aunque no sufrió muchos daños, tardamos casi un año en reparar su estructura, incluso en hoy en día aún estamos haciendo algunas reparaciones" explico la sirvienta tranquilamente.

" _parece que ya está más cómoda con nosotros, ya no esta tan lejos de nosotros como antes_ " pensó Alexis al ver como Ram estaba continuación en su explicación, cuando se encuentra a un Uzumaki varón saliendo del edificio. " _no mentía cuando dijo que los varones estaban con la reconstrucción_ " sonrió la rubia mayor aliviado.

"Alexis-nechan" murmuro la pequeña llamando la atención de su hermana mayor "esa estaba en la cena, puedo sentirla" miro Naruko levemente asustada.

"¿ella?, ¿quiere decir que es un henge? Pero no noto chakra" parpadeo Alexis y miro con atención pero no era capaz de detectarlo.

"Utilice mi byakugan para confirmar mis dudas y puedo ver un clase de sello en la frente" murmuro Naruko para que solo su hermana lo escuchara.

"Ahora que recuerdo, Oka-san decía que estaba creando un sello para hacer un henge que no requiere chakra, ¿era esto?" murmuro Alexis seriamente.

"disculpe" dijo Ram llamando a atención de las chicas "¿Dónde está el chico?" pregunto la sirvienta al percatarse que no estaba el rubio.

"¿no estaba contigo?" pregunto Alexis preocupada."Naruko, ¿está cerca?" Espero que su hermana menor fuera capaz de saber dónde estaba el varón de la familia.

"está cerca y puedo sentir otra presencia que no estaba en la cena" murmuro la pequeña para que solo su hermana lo escuchara, aunque estaba algo preocupada por su hermano.

Con el rubio.

Naruto estaba tranquilo escuchado las explicaciones de Ram, cuando algo le acarro del cuello de la chaqueta y lo metió en uno de los callejones del pueblo, al mirar se dio cuenta que era la niña que se encontró esta mañana.

"¿Por qué no me hiciste caso del aviso?, es peligroso, aún puede huir" dijo la pequeña que agarro la chaqueta asustada.

"¿Cómo quiere…?" intento Naruto protestar, pero noto la mejilla de la niña estaba magullada y su labio inferior tenía un leve corte "¿Quién te hizo esto?" dijo el rubio seriamente tocando el golpe que tenía la pequeña.

"te dije que este lugar es peligroso para los Uzumakis" murmuro la pequeña ocultando la mirada y volvió a desaparecer en un remolino de hojas al sentir que alguien se acercaba.

"¡Naruto!" llamo Alexis esperando encontrar a su hermano menor.

"prometo que salvare a todos, Dattabayo" prometió Naruto para sí mismo.

Después de la regañina que dio Alexis a su hermano, volvieron a la mansión y se prepararon para la fiesta de esta noche.

En la habitación de la chicas.

Alexis explico telepáticamente a Sebasu lo que ocurrió afuera, mientras este explico lo que paso con la sirvienta que le visito a la habitación.

" _Sebasu está claro que algo está pasando aquí y que Gesshin está detrás de todo esto_ " explico Alexis levemente enojada.

" _si, pero tenemos que tener cuidado en no caer en su manos, los aviso que ha recibido Naruto no eran para tomarlo a la ligera"_ medito el chico seriamente,

" _Pero, ¿Cómo consiguen que los demás sigan a Gesshin?, he podido ver que no es tan poderoso o al menos esa es la impresión que me da_ " intento la rubia adivinar los métodos que utilizaba el hombre.

" _Tiene razón, yo también siento que no es la gran cosa, pero…."_ Paro Sebasu al sentir que algo se escapaba.

" _¿Qué pasa?_ " pregunto su amiga preocupada.

" _la mirada que tenían era la misma que mi clan_ " al ver que Alexis no respondía, entendió el chico que su amiga no entendió bien _"la rama segundaria"_ pensó que con eso ella lo captaría.

" _¿significa que ellas tiene un sello que le obliga a obedecer?"_ pregunto Alexis aún más enojada.

" _puede, pero es raro porque todas debería ser bueno en Fūinjutsu y un sello no debería ser un gran problema, tiene que haber algo más_ " medito Sebasu con más seriedad.

" _entiendo, Gesshin piensa que no sospechamos, cuando solo le estamos siguiendo el juego. Aunque ¿porque no viniste conmigo?_ " pregunto la rubia con interés.

" _estaba intentando averiguar en como madurar mi Tenseigan_ " contesto el Hyuuga con sinceridad.

" _¿madurar?"_ pregunto Alexis confundida.

" _Eiko_ " la chica se tensó antes su nombre " _me comento que si mi doujutsu estuviera madurado habría podido tocarla sin tener que arriesgar mi vida, por eso estaba pensado en donde fallo y lo que me falta_ " explico Sebasu con tranquilidad.

" _entiendo_ " respondió la rubia sintiéndose a un responsable de ese asunto.

" _Alexis, deja de echarte la culpa o traigo a Itachi para que te de besitos para que deje de sentirte mal_ " hablo el Hyuuga sabiendo como reaccionaria su amiga.

" _¡Ya entendí! Baka, Baka"_ corto la conversación.

En la habitación de la chicas.

Alexis cruzo los brazos e inflo los mofletes, su amigo siempre hacia eso para que dejara de comerse la cabeza, le agradecía pero le gustaría que utilizara otro método, disponía a salir cuando llamaron la puerta.

"la cena esta lista" hablo Ram tranquilamente, pero Alexis noto nerviosismo en sus ojos.

Las chicas bajaron con sus ropas normales, nadie del grupo pregunto el porqué de esa decisión, dando a entender que ellos sabían que algo no marchaba bien. Al bajar podían ver que estaba las misma personas pero con una integrante más.

" _Esa debe ser la niña que Naruto hablo_ " miro Alexis a la niña y vio que no tenía ninguna herirá visible " _seguro que lo oculta con Fūinjutsu_ " pensó la rubia seriamente.

"¿Dónde está Naruto-nisan?" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"puede que Rem-chan se allá olvidado avisarle, después de todo no tenemos muchas visitas" hablo Gesshin tranquilamente, haciendo que Ram mirara a un lado tristemente "voy a avisarle" se levantó el hombre.

"¿puedo acompañarlo?" pregunto Yoshimi preocupado por Naruto.

"de acuerdo" el líder del pueblo dejo que la zorrita lo acompañara.

En la habitación de los chicos.

Sebasu caminaba de un lado a otro, no había avisado aun de la cena y eso le preocupaba, cuando alguien toco la puerta, al abrirlo era Gesshin con Yoshimi.

"Disculpa, parece que Rem se le olvido avisar" se disculpó el hombre "Cómo disculpa, ¿quiere ver algunos monumentos del clan Uzumaki, antes de cenar?" preguntó el líder levemente preocupado por el error.

"Si, deseo saber más de mi clan, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto haciendo que Gesshin sonriera.

"¿tardaremos mucho?" pregunto Yoshimi al saber que la cena estaba casi lista.

"si vamos ahora, no" sonrió el hombre con tranquilidad.

Empezaron a caminar por los pasillos hacia abajo, Sebasu por un motivo no se sentido cómodo por cómo se dirigía hacia su destino, cuando llegaron a una sala, allí había muchos cuadros y estatuas.

"sorprendente" murmuraron Naruto y Yoshimi mirando la obra de artes.

" _¿Por qué siento que estamos en peligro?"_ pensó Sebasu sintiéndose raro y estando en guardia.

"Sabes, tu madre y yo éramos compañero de clase" hablo Gesshin de repente "siempre competíamos, pero tu madre siempre me superaba en todo y cuando se fue" se podía como el hombre sonreía malévolamente, haciendo que Sebasu activara el byakugan y se pusiera delante de Naruto y Yoshimi. "fue un gran alivio para mí y podre vengarme de sus humillaciones empezando por ti, dormirás con el resto" hizo un sellos aun con esa mirada malvada y murmurando algo.

" _¿resto?"_ pensó Sebasu seriamente y se percata que el suelo había gente encerrada, dando a entender que allí estaban los varones Uzumakis.

Antes de Naruto y Sebasu reaccionara el suelo se volvió gelatinoso y empezó a tragárselo, Yoshimi al verlo intento salvar a Naruto pero no fue capaz, se podía ver como la pequeña no paraba de golpear el suelo y arañarlo con sus pequeñas garras.

"parece que no funciona en animales, un dato interesante para en el futuro" hablo Gesshin tranquilamente.

"libéralo" murmuro Yoshimi sacando sus nueve colas y soltando un gran instinto asesino.

"oblígame" sonrió el hombre con maldad.

"¡suelta a mi amo!" Salto Yoshimi fuera de sí misma.

En la cena.

Alexis estaba nerviosa, la cena ya estaba lista y aún no había rastro de Sebasu y su hermano, pensó que yendo con Yoshimi Gesshin no haría nada raro, pero parece que no fue así, cuando el líder entro en la sala.

"Perdón por la espera, le dije a tu hermano que por el error de Rem le enseñaría algunos documentos Uzumaki y sin pensar mucho se fue fuera del edificio para verlo" sonrió el hombre ocultando una pequeña herida en la mano, que no paso por alto a la rubia mayor.

"¿Por qué mientes?, aun siento su presencia en la mansión" hablo Naruko tranquilamente, confundiendo al líder de la aldea.

"lo siento" se disculpó Alexis "pero mi hermana pequeña puede sentir a otro Uzumakis, lo que quiero decir que es capaz de saber dónde está nuestro hermano sin equivocarse y sabemos que intentaste engañarnos esta tarde, haciendo que una se pasara por un varón" hablo Alexis seriamente, mientras entraba en modo sennin.

"ya veo, pensé que lo tenía completamente engañado, aun así caísteis en mi trampa" dijo Gesshin sentándose, mientras las chicas se pusieron delante para pelear.

"debería rendirte, no somos como la mayoría de los Uzumakis" oculto Alexis su mirada, mientras sonreía maléficamente y sacaba sus cadenas negras, asustando a todas las chicas al ver ese extraño fenómeno.

"dudo que podáis ganar" hablo el hombre tranquilamente.

"¿Dónde está Naru-nichan, Seba-nichan y Yoshi-san?, Dattabayo" pregunto Naruko colocándose al lado de su hermana.

"Naruto y Sebasu esta dormidos, la pequeña animal, digamos que prefería estar como su amo" sonrió con maldad el hombre.

"si mi mejor amiga no se encuentra bien" murmuro Naruko sacando sus cadenas y ocultando su mirada " **te matare** " se puso igual que su hermana mayor.

"Dudo que Naruto-kun y Onichan hayan perdido, estoy segura de ello" hablo Hinata muy segura de sus palabras, activo el byakugan y se colocó detrás de Alexis y Naruko para cuidar su espalda.

En un lugar..

Naruto sentía que estaba en la nada, cuando escucho una voz, intento reconocerlo pero no le era familiar.

"despierta Naruto Uzumaki" hablo el hombre haciendo que el rubio se levantara y se diera cuenta que estaba en la nada.

"¿Quién eres tú?, nunca te he visto" pregunto el Uzumaki confundido.

"no hay mucho tiempo" hablo el hombre serio "por eso seré rápido, soy A…

Continuara….

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews.**

 **La tierna Hinata-chan:** no te preocupes, comenta cuando puedas XD, avise que me quedo sosa (si yo mismo admito mi culpa) , pero dije que si tenía una leve idea de cómo mejorarla lo editaría.

Y esas preguntas se responderá más adelante y sobre Hiashi, será divertido eso lo puedo asegurar XD.

 **spark297** : Ok, tengo que admitir que tu pregunta es buena (¿Cómo supo que me dio pereza escribirlo?) y te responderé, recuerda que Sebasu aún estaba consciente, pues pidió Kushina que cogiera un poco, como Itachi estaba inconsciente y herido y en el combate escupió sangre, no hizo falta extraerlo, lo cogió de allí.

Sobre los sobrevivientes, pude sentir que sobrevivieron muchos pero daba la sensación de que eran civiles y no ninjas, esa es mi impresión que me dio, por eso no aparecía muchos ninjas Uzumakis.

Bueno he leído un poco para saberlo por encima(sobre el juego), por ejemplo que hay tres diferente finales según la forma de actuar que decidas y no sabía nada de GlichTales, puede que lo vea para entender un poco mejor a Sans para hacer el one shot

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y espero que te guste este.

 **OTAKUFire:** si era una Uzumaki, pero seguro que quiere saber quién está hablando Naruto, ¿verdad? Pues será en el próximo capítulo.

 **Zafir09** : me ha dado una idea sobre como Hiashi se enterara de todo, muajajaj será divertido, aunque no para cierto rubio XD.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : bueno, podría publicar el primero capítulo de los gemelos, pero solo eso porque quiero terminar este antes. No sabía que tenía una versión parecida a mi idea, aunque en mi caso provocara ciertas cosas que aran diferentes las cosas, aunque habla pausas que serán igual que la serie.

Utilice levemente tu idea de que Naruto se sintiera más unido a su país que Alexis y Naruko.

 **PD** : bueno veo que alguno no entendió bien sobre uno de los proyecto (pensé que la descripción sería suficiente, pero eso es porque yo sé de qué va XD, error mío), ¿queréis que publique un capítulo de cada proyecto para entenderlo un poco mejor?, pero aviso que no se subirá más, hasta acabar este y solo será uno quien continuara, mientras el otro estaban en pausa hasta que el otro se termine y así hasta acabar el último proyecto, ¿Qué decís?.

PD2: solo el de los gemelos tengo varios capítulos (creo que seis), lo otro aún no está ni el primero, pero lo tengo en la cabeza, lo escribiré si al final decidís que lo suba.


	54. Chapter 53

Capítulo 53

* * *

"no hay mucho tiempo" hablo el hombre serio "por eso seré rápido, soy Asura Ōtsutsuki el ancestro del clan Uzumaki y el clan Senju" hablo el hombre con una gran sonrisa.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki" se presentó el rubio, cuando se da cuenta de un detalle "¿Cómo sabia mi nombre?" Preguntó el rubio con curiosidad.

"para empezar tu eres mi reencarnación, pero antes fue el primer Hokage Hashirama Senju, para después ser tu" explico simplemente el hombre.

"Espera, espera" salto Naruto de repente "no tengo ningún recuerdo de esas vidas y ¿antes fui Hokage?" intento el rubio comprenderlo.

"Porque solo transmigraba mi chakra y voluntad, ni recuerdo, ni sentimientos" explico Asura tranquilamente.

"quiere decir que solo tenemos el mismo chakra y una gran voluntad de nunca rendirnos" hablo Naruto no muy confiado.

"efectivamente" respondió tranquilo el hombre.

"¿pero porque está aquí?" preguntó el rubio confundido

"Eso iba a responder, parece que mi chakra empezó a despertar ante el contacto del chakra de Isobu y Kurama y con la técnica de ese hombre termino de despertarme, ese fenómeno no debió pasar" respondió Asura tranquilamente.

"¿Kurama?" Parpadeo confundido el rubio.

"el nombre del nueve colas" miro Asura confundido.

"al fin se su nombre" sonrió Naruto feliz de saberlo

"qué raro que Ku-san no dijera su nombre, sí que cambio desde la última vez que nos vimos" levanto una ceja confundido "buen da igual, ¿sabes para que mi padre creo los bijus?" pregunto Asura esperando saber si lo sabía.

"No, ¿para qué?" Preguntó el Uzumaki con interés.

"Para que mantuviera la paz, pero puedo ver en tus recuerdo y del primer Hokage, que no fue así" miro hacia abajo tristemente.

"recuerdo" murmuro Naruto seriamente " tu era el que me controlo en ese momento, en el país de la nieve" hablo seriamente el rubio.

"si, esa chica Hinata, me recordó a mi mujer y inconscientemente tome control" sonrió Asura recordando su tiempo con la mujer que amaba. "te recomiendo que aclares tus sentimiento, esa clases de chicas te espera hasta el fin del mundo" hablo Asura esperando que se diera cuenta Naruto que le gustara a la chica Hyuuga.

"¿he?" miro Naruto confundido.

" _será mejor no decir más_ " pensó algo nervioso el hombre.

"¿Por qué te reencarnas? Es que hay algo que quiere hacer pero no lo consigues" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"Mi padre Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, creo que en tu tiempo es conocido por Rikudō Sennin, tuvo dos hijos, yo era el menor, mientras Indra Ōtsutsuki era el mayor, en su lecho de muerte me eligió como heredero y espero que mi hermano me ayudara con mantener la paz" miro de repente hacia el suelo tristemente.

"¿Cuál fue el problema?" preguntó el rubio confundido.

"Mi hermano no acepto esa decisión y peleo contra mí por el liderazgo, al final morimos los dos y desde entonces hemos estado renaciendo para volver a enfrentarnos" explico Asura no muy feliz

"¿quiere decir que tengo que enfrentarme contra el reencarnado de Indra en un futuro?" pregunto Naruto preocupado.

"No es que tenga, ya lo hiciste, los descendiente de mi hermano Indra, son el clan Uchiha" explico el hombre seriamente pero preocupado por el chico.

"el único que me enfrente es con Sasuke y fue para que el odio no le consuma" hablo Naruto sin entender mucho.

"si te dijo la verdad, no me gusto enfrentarme contra mi hermano, igual que Hashirama contra su amigo Madara y sé que no te gusto enfrentare contra tu amigo Sasuke, pero puedo asegurar una cosa, tanto mi hermano, como Madara fueron influido por algo y eso significa que Sasuke también puede estar siendo influenciado por algo, lo puedo saber porque mi hermano cambio de un día para otro y con Madara dijo algo sobre la tablilla que dejo mi padre, lo que decía no coincidía lo que mi padre escribió, lo sé porque estaba presente cuando lo creo, alguien sobrescribió lo que puso mi padre, cuando salga vuelve el contenido a su estado original y sabréis el peligro que mi padre intenta avisar" pidió Asura amablemente.

"¿Por qué no puede decírmelo? Y ¿Cómo hago eso?" preguntó el rubio confundido.

"Es una historia larga y no tengo ese tiempo y Sebasu-san puede ayudarte con su Tenseigan y con las habilidades que tendrá ahora podrás hacerlo" sonrió Asura tranquilamente.

"¿habilidades?" miro sorprendido, pero al mismo tiempo estaba emocionado.

"Si, habilidades que me fue concedido por mi padre, el Ninshū" dijo Asura elevando la mano para que Naruto colocara su mano en el, cuando el rubio puso su mano el hombre se puso serio "Naruto, será la última vez que nos veamos, porque este fenómeno no debió pasar, la habilidades que te doy ahora está incompleta y de tiempo limitado, por esta vez durada 15 minutos debido a mi ayuda, pero cuando acabe solo podrás 5 minutos al día, si desea aumentar el tiempo y completarlo, debes reunir un poco de chakra de todos los bijus y llevarte bien con ellos" explico el hombre serio pero su mirada se volvió triste "espero que esta vez, el Asura de este tiempo y el Indra de este tiempo se llegue a llevar bien, Yo no quiero pelear más con mi hermano, solo quiero que nos llevemos bien" hablo triste el hombre.

"No te preocupes, me asegurare que la historia no se repita y podéis hacer las paces" sonrió Naruto con seguridad.

"Eso espero, porque estoy seguro que mi padre aun nos observa esperando que volvamos con el" sonrió Asura de la misma forma de el Uzumaki.

En la sala que estaba Naruto y Sebasu atrapado.

Hubo una explosión, al disipar se podía ver como Naruto salía del suelo levitando levemente, se podía ver que sus ojos se volvieron anaranjados y sus pupilas formaban una cruz. Su chaqueta se había abierto pareciendo una capa corto amarilleando, con un traje oscuro de cuerpo completo que llega a las armas de los nudillos y por sus piernas, parando justo arriba de las sandalias, las cuales también adoptan el color amarillo. Posee un círculo claro en el estómago donde se encuentra el sello, así como magatamas doradas alrededor del cuello. En la parte posterior de su capa una marca de Rinnegan sobre nueve magatamas y detrás estaba una Gudōdama.

"Solo dispongo de 15 minutos para solucionar esto" murmuro Naruto cuando ve algo que le dejo en shock.

En el suelo, había una cola de zorro de color amarilla con la punta blanca en medio de un charco de sangre, Naruto sabía muy bien de quien pertenecía haciendo que parara un segundo en respirar y lentamente siguió un pequeño rastro de sangre, para después encontrar a su dueña que estaba sentada en el suelo apoyando su espalda contra la pared, lo que dejo sin aliento fue su estado, tenía cortes por todos lados y ensangrentado, dejando su ropa inservible, su brazo derecho estaba en una posición no natural y su mano estaba destrozada dando a entender que posiblemente que no pudiera volver a utilizar con normalidad, tenía un corte en horizontal en su ojo izquierdo dando a entender que lo había perdido y una herida que llegaba desde el hombro izquierdo hasta el costado derecho, en la pared se podía ver que tenía alguna colas colgadas, dejando a la pequeña una o dos colas sin arrancar.

"¡YOSHIMI!" salió el rubio hacia la pequeña que no reaccionaba "dime algo" al tocar la cara noto que estaba fría "¿llegue tarde?" murmuro Naruto que apretó los diente con rabia.

De repente Naruto sintió algo, no sabía porque pero sintió la llama de vida de la pequeña que aun prendía, con cuidado la coloco contra el suelo, tenía que pensar en algo para salvarla.

"Kurama, ayúdame a salvarla" murmuro Naruto al zorro.

" _ **¿de dónde demonios escuchaste ese nombre?"**_ rugió el kyuubi en la celda.

"es el nombre que te dio Rikudō, tu creador, ¿verdad Ku-chan?" intento Naruto convencer pero podía sentir que cada segundo que pasaba menos probabilidad tenia para salvar a la pequeña.

" _ **Esa forma de hablar, solo una persona se atrevía a decir eso**_ " gruño el zorro de mala manera.

"Ahora no hay tiempo, si no me ayuda ella morirá, por eso Ayúdame, ¿por favor?" suplico el Uzumaki al biju.

" _ **Kurama, si ayudamos podremos saber porque sabes quién nos puso nuestro nombre, además como sabia el mote que te dio Asura-san**_ " hablo el biju de tres colas con seriedad.

" _ **Entiendo**_ " murmuro Kyuubi de mala gana " _ **por esta vez te ayudare mocoso, pero no te voy a dejar que digas mi nombre, no ganaste mi confianza para tener derecho de utilizarlo**_ " hablo el zorro seriamente.

"Entiendo y gracias" sonrió Naruto aliviado

" _ **Naruto-san, has que tu Gudōdama, recojas las colas arrancadas de la pequeña, mientras coloca tu mano en el pecho de la niña**_ " empezó Isobu a dar indicaciones.

Naruto sin perder tiempo coloco la mano sobre el pecho de Yoshimi, cuando una manta de chakra rojizo cubrió de repente el cuerpo de la pequeña curando sus herirás lentamente, mientras la esfera negra que cambio de forma trajo las colas arrancadas.

" _ **Mocoso, en este proceso de colocar sus colas en su lugar, seré quien te guie, después de todo no eres un Zorro**_ " hablo Kurama con seriedad, sin entender el rubio por qué, pero decidió no protestar por la vida de Yoshimi.

Al terminar de colocar sus colas, vio como un chakra más oscuro rodeo el corte y unió la cola una a una de forma ordenada, confundiendo el rubio de porque tenía que ser de esa forma.

" _ **Naruto-san, ahora es mi turno, Kurama solo ha curado los daños que ponía en peligro su vida, forzar una recuperación rápida y completa sin los elementos necesario afectaría de forma negativa en su vida, por eso no será una cura completa, aun con todo esto, no será suficiente, ha perdido mucha sangre, algo que Kurama no puede hacer nada**_ " se podía ver como Naruto se mordió su labio inferior indicando que aun con todo eso ella no se salvaría. " _ **Por eso levanta la mano que no está utilizando**_ " obedeció el rubio de inmediato.

De repente se podía ver como toda la sangre que estaba en el suelo fue a parar en la mano del Uzumaki, sintió como un chakra azul oscuro salió de su mano y rodeo la bola de sangre, para después introducirse por las herirás que aún no ha sido tratadas.

" _ **lo he limpiado y desinfectado, ahora solo podemos llevar a alguien que termine de curarla por completo y rezar que sea suficiente para que se salve**_ " hablo el biju de tres colas con tranquilidad pero notaba su preocupación por su tono de voz.

"Pero que hacemos con su brazo y ojo perdido" murmuro Naruto tristemente.

" _ **No podemos hacer nada**_ " respondió Isobu tristemente.

Naruto miro tristemente y con cuidado puso la mano derecha sobre el ojo perdido, cuando sintió algo raro, como si pusiera coger algo de ella y crear algo y sin pensarlo se dejó guiar por esa sensación, al levantar la mano, vio que la herirá seguía en su lugar, pero veía un bulto demostrando que había recuperado su ojo.

" _ **¡esa es la habilidad del sabio de los seis caminos!"**_ pensaron los dos biju sorprendidos.

"Vale, no sabía que podía hacer esto" murmuro Naruto confundido y sorprendido.

" _ **Naruto-san, vendas la herirás con tela que allá por allí**_ " aconsejo la tortuga que se había recuperado del shock.

Naruto creo dos clones y cogieron la tela de cortinas y mantas que encontraron en la sala, el Uzumaki al cogerlo lo rajo en tiras de tela y cubrió las herirás sin tratar de Yoshimi.

"rezo que sea suficiente" murmuro Naruto, aunque sentía que aún estaba fría la niña, pero ahora era capaz de sentir su respiración y pulso.

Disponía a salir, cuando el suelo se agrieto y salieron cuatros cadenas de chakra que conectaron con el techo.

"cuando vea a Gesshin le voy a dar la mayor paliza de su vida, Dattabane" dijo Kushina mosqueada y saliendo del suelo con ayuda de su cadenas de chakra.

"Oka-san" sonrió Naruto al ver que su madre había despertado, indicando que Sebasu estaba a salvo, llevaba Yoshimi entre sus brazo con cuidado.

"Naru…." No termino de hablar porque la pelirroja vio el estado de la pequeña "retiro lo dicho, no voy a dar una paliza, lo voy a matar" hablo Kushina con una mirada fría que helo la sangre de Naruto por un momento.

Con Alexis.

Se veía en la sala a muchas chicas inconsciente en el suelo, Alexis esquivaba el ataque de una de las chicas para después atacar y dejarla inconsciente como los demás, miro hacia Gesshin que aún estaba sentado tranquilamente, mosqueando a la rubia mayor.

"Rem, Ram, sabéis lo que pasara si perdéis, ¿verdad?" Hablo tranquilo en hombre, haciendo que las dos chicas miraran con miedo.

Las dos chicas sacaron una cadena con una bola de pinchos en el extremo, Alexis y Naruko prepararon sus cadenas, cuando de repente Rem apareció una marca en la frente.

"nechan, ¿qué es eso? Pregunto Naruko, cuando la sirvienta apareció detrás de ella con una sonrisa malévola, dispuesta en acabar con la pequeña.

Por suerte Hinata reaccionó a tiempo y evito que Naruko fuera aplastado por la bola de pincho de Rem.

"¡me dijiste que no volvería a hacer eso!" salto Ram enojada contra Gesshin.

"dije que no lo volvería hacerlo como castigo, pero esto es una emergencia, ¿verdad?" sonrió el hombre con maldad, haciendo que Ram quisiera matarlo pero no podía.

Alexis supuso que ese sello hacia que la persona se volviera violenta por la actitud que tomo Rem, pero al ver como atacaba todo sin reparo, se percató que lo volvía como un demonio y eso no le gusto.

"Hinata, Naruko quedaos detrás mía" ordeno Alexis rápidamente, cuando Hinata dio un paso hacia adelante sorprendiendo a la Uzumaki.

Rem no tardo en atacarla, el ataque fue tan fuerte que levanto una cortina de humo, al disipar se podía ver que Hinata lo esquivo, pero abrazo a Rem por la cabeza, haciendo que su cara descansara en su pecho.

"tranquila, tranquila" murmuraba la Hyuuga con suavidad, se podía ver que el cuerpo de Rem temblaba "y lo siento" con un pequeño golpe en la nuca dejo a la sirvienta inconsciente y lo dejo en el suelo con cuidado "eres despreciable" miro Hinata enojada contra Gesshin.

"¿ella vio la verdadera naturaleza de mi hermana?" miro Ram sorprendida.

"No debería distraerte, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruko con el Byakugan que apareció delante de la sirvienta y golpeo con el juuken, sin tiempo que su adversaria reaccionara, dejándola inconsciente.

Se podía ver como Alexis y Naruko se pusieron delante y Hinata detrás, mientras Gesshin seguía sentado y delante estaba la pequeña que aviso a Naruto.

"ríndete, no tiene a mas sirviente que te ayude" miro Alexis con seriedad.

"vencisteis a Rem y Ram, que eran las segundas más fuerte de mi colección" suspiro levemente haciendo que las tres chicas de Konoha miraran con odio al hombre al ver que veía a la Uzumaki hembras como objeto de colección "pero al menos tengo nuevas" miro con maldad a Alexis y Naruko.

"¿piensa que vamos a obedecerte?, ¡está loco!" Hablo Alexis que elevo sus cadenas negras dispuesto a hacer sufrir al hombre.

"aun me queda la más fuerte de mi colección" sonrió maléficamente el hombre.

La pequeña hizo un movimiento de mano, haciendo que la parte donde estaba Alexis y cia saliera volando, al disipar se podía ver a Alexis con pequeños cortes y a sus lados en el suelo fragmento de su cadena negra, mientras Naruko había utilizado sus cadenas de escudo protegiendo ella y a Hinata.

" _No hay duda era viento, si no me hubiera protegido con mis cadenas estaría en problemas_ " pensó Alexis limpiándose la herida de su mejilla y mira de reojo a su cadena rota " _solo dos personas consiguieron romperlas y eran mis padres, ni Sebasu ,ni Itachi eran capaces de hacer eso_ " miro con cuidado a la pequeña niña de ojos verdes.

"Fuuka, me ha vuelto a desobedecer" se levantó el hombre seriamente, haciendo que la pequeña empieza a temblar levemente "te dije que cuando hay enemigo no te contengas" agarro la cabeza de la pequeña "el que sea huérfana, hace que no sea muy obediente como los demás" sin pensar golpeo a la pequeña contra el suelo, sorprendiendo a las chicas de Konoha.

"¡te voy…!" intento Alexis y Naruko atacar al Gesshin con rabia, pero el hombre lanza a la niña hacia ella, obligando a agarrarla.

"Al menos servida para esto" hizo un sello, confundiendo a Alexis.

La rubia mayor, miro con cuidado a Fuuka, cuando de repente vomito sangre, manchándola, Alexis se quedó blanca y quito la camiseta de la pequeña y vio un sello que se estaba expandiendo por el pecho de la pequeña.

"¿Qué demonios as hecho?" Miro Alexis con rabia hacia el hombre.

"una precaución, es un sello que destruye sus pulmones lentamente, solo yo puedo pararlo y quitarlo antes que muera, solo dispone de 3 minutos para ser salvada, lo parare si os rendís" sonrió Gesshin con maldad.

"eres un animal" miro la rubia mayor y se fijó en el sello de la pequeña " _maldición, no conozco estos símbolos, ni el patrón, no me suena de nada_ " empezó Alexis en desesperarse al ver como la pequeña empezaba a respirar con dificultar y escupir sangre.

Cuando de repente apareció una mano que toco el sello y desapareció, sorprendiendo a Alexis, al mirar era Kushina que tenía la mirada oculta.

"Oka-san" sonrió la rubia mayor feliz, significaba que Sebasu y los demás estaba bien. "¿Dónde está Naruto?" pregunto Alexis pero al ver como la pelirroja lo ignoro y siguió hacia Gesshin, temió que algo paso.

"Alexis-nechan" llamo Naruto de repente, haciendo que todo el mundo mirara hacia el recién llegado.

Alexis se quedó blanca, no por el nuevo estado de Naruto, era en cómo se encontraba la pequeña Yoshimi, sin pender tiempo fue hacia su hermano, Hinata también fue a verla preocupada, sin embargo Naruko se quedó en shock y empezó a caminar lentamente hacia donde estaba su hermano y al llegar oculto su mirada.

"hice lo que pude, necesitamos a alguien que tenga conocimiento medico" hablo Naruto preocupado.

"Entiendo, el mejor es Yang, pero dudo que pueda concentrarse bien al ser su hija, llamare a otra que está a su nivel" propuso Alexis haciendo los sellos e invoco a una zorra blanca de 4 colas "Necesitamos tus dones de curación" murmuro Alexis sabiendo como iba a reaccionar el animal.

"¿pero es..?" se quedó callara el zorro y vio el estado en que se encontraba "haré todo lo que este en mi poder" dijo el zorro blanco con seriedad.

Con Kushina…

"me resulta familiar" miro Gesshin a Kushina sin reconocerla.

"¿olvidaste la cara de la persona que te venció por el título de mejor Füinjutsu del país del remolino?, Dattabane" dijo la pelirroja que libero sus cadenas, haciendo que el hombre lo reconociera de inmediato

"Ku…Kushina" dijo con temor, pero después se calmó "pero eso fue hace tiempo, ahora soy superior que tú, físicamente y en Füinjutsu" dijo Gesshin con seguridad.

"¿Por qué no lo comprobamos?" miro la pelirroja con ojos rojos y con la pupila rasguñada, dando una mirada aterrador.

Cuando disponía los dos en pelear, algo sobrepaso a Kushina, la pelirroja reconoció que era Naruko, la pequeña miraba al hombre con mucho odio.

"Idiota" dijo Gesshin que saco una pequeña espada que tenía en sus ropas e intento cortar a la niña.

Todos miraron preocupados por Naruko, Gesshin sonrió con maldad esperando con esta hacer sufrir a Kushina, cuando un grujido se escuchó y miro su arma para ver que no tenía su hoja, al mirar a la pequeña, esta había parado la hoja con su mandíbula y lo destrozo al apretarlo, dando una mirada aterrador.

"Kongō Fūsa" lanzo Naruko sus cadenas sin piedad, levanto un gran polvo por el ataque.

Naruko miraba con enojo, aun no se había desahogado por lo que hizo a su mejor amiga, cuando una mano apareció entre el humo dispuesta a tocar su frente.

"te salvaste por poco" miro el hombre levemente enojado por haber fallado en su ataque.

"¿pensaba que iba a dejar que le ponga un sello en ella?" miro Kushina con odio a su enemigo, mientras tenía a su hija menor debajo de su brazo. "no intervenga" ordeno la pelirroja a su hija, con tal seriedad que hizo que Naruko aceptara de mala gana.

De repente Kushina y Gesshin empezaron a intercambiar golpes, lo que no sabía el hombre es que Alexis y Naruto estaba quitando los Füinjutsu que tenía los Uzumakis que estaba bajo su ordenes, para después despertarlo.

"No podrás ganar, Füinjutsu: Kaimetsu-tekina 2 tsu no shīru(técnica de sellado: paralizante de dos sellos)" se vio como apareció dos marca en la manos de Gesshin y lo puso en el suelo, haciendo que las marcas fueran hacían la pelirroja, sin embargo Kushina golpeo contra el suelo, haciendo que desapareciera.

"es inútil si modifica el terreno de repente" miro la pelirroja con seriedad.

"no ha terminado, Kai" pero vio que Kushina caminaba tranquilamente hacia el "¿Qué paso?" miro el hombre confundido.

"¿pensante que no note el sello que colocaste mientras intercambiábamos golpes? Que iluso, Kai" de repente Gesshin sintió que su cuerpo se quedó paralizado "aunque tú no notaste el mío, Dattabane" lanzo Kushina un puñetazo en la cara de su enemigo que lo lanzo por los aires.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué está pasando esto?" Miro Gesshin con odio a Kushina y consiguió neutralizar el sello paralizante "desde siempre me mira como si fuera un grano de polvo" hablo el hombre y empezó a lanzar Kunai sin tregua.

"Yo nunca te mire de esa manera" respondió Kushina bloqueando los Kunai con sus cadenas "incluso, fui yo quien recomendé a los profesores para que siguiera el camino del Füijutsu al ver tu talento, pero parece que al final no debía haber hecho eso" miro tristemente al suelo.

"como si fuera a creerte, Füinjutsu: Kasai no tatsumaki(Técnica de sellado, Tornado de fuego)" se vio como los Kunai que lanzo y que estaba alrededor de Kushina, empezaron a brillar, pero la cadena de chakra de Kushina destruyo todas las arma, neutralizando la técnica.

"no es rival para la heredera del clan" hablo Kii al recuperar la conciencia y ser liberado de los sellos por los ninjas de Konoha.

"Sorprendentemente…" hablo Ram cogida de la mano de su hermana.

"…increíble" siguió Rem por las dos de igual forma que su hermana.

Todas las demás miraban sin creer que el hombre que fue obligada a servir estaba siendo vencido por una Uzumaki, que supuestamente estaba muerta, Gesshin al ver que las chicas fueron libres de sus sellos se enojó olvidando que estaba peleando, Kushina al ver que se distrajo no tubo compasión y le dio un puñetazo que le incrusto en la pared.

"Yo..yo soy el elegido" murmuro Gesshin con dificultar.

"¿elegido?" pregunto Alexis a las chicas.

"El Kongō Fūsa es una técnica Uzumaki poco común, se manifiesta en las mujeres y no en varones, lo que hacía único a Kushina-san era por su raro chakra" hablo Kii colocándose su gafa en su sitio.

"A recuerdo eso, decía que si un varón nacía con eso, sería el líder del clan y otras cosas que no recuerdo bien" hablo Kushina restando importancia.

"Eso, por eso soy el elegido para ser el líder" dijo Gesshin que saco una cadena de chakra que fue directa a Kushina, esta solo movió un poco y agarro la cadena sorprendiendo a todos y empezó a mirar.

"esta cadena no es natural, no es un Kongō Fūsa, es una imitación" rompió Kushina la cadena con su Kongö Füsa demostrando la diferencia entra ambas cadenas.

"Libera nuestra gente" dijo Rem a Gesshin con odio.

"de acuerdo vosotros ganáis" respondió el hombre de mala gana.

Todos fueron a la sala donde estaban los varones encerados, excepto Hinata y Naruko que se quedó a cuidado de Yoshimi.

"aquí estaban nuestra familia" miro Kii al suelo a un hombre que supuestamente era su padre.

"Ahora libéralo" ordeno Alexis apuntando con sus cadenas a la cabeza de Gesshin, si por si acaso se revelara.

"Ok" hizo un sello, para después sonreír.

De repente el suelo empezó a tragar a todo el mundo, Alexis y Kushina intentaron utilizar sus cadenas pero no funcionaban, mientras Gesshin con su cadena artificial se subió a la techo.

"al ser mucho tardan en ser absorbido por el suelo, pero disfrutare de la vista" sin embargo el hombre paro de sonreír al ver cierto rubio.

Naruto aun en su modo Rikudō, levitaba levente evitando el contacto con el suelo, el chico fue hacia Gesshin lentamente, haciendo que el hombre empezar a entrar el pánico, porque estaba utilizando todo su chakra en la técnica del suelo, dejando indefenso, cuando estaba cara a cara Naruto con su dedo índice golpeo en la frente del hombre haciendo que se estampara contra la pared con fuerza y dejando a Gesshin casi inconsciente.

"Gracias, al ver lo que hacía puedo neutralizar la técnica" Naruto descendió levemente al suelo y con el mismo dedo que golpeo a Gesshin introdujo en la superficie, en ese instante el suelo se agrieto y libero a todos el mundo, tanto las mujeres como los hombre.

"uf, pensé que no funcionaría el plan" dijo Alexis dando a entender que era parte de un plan, para que Gesshin mostrara los sellos para poder neutralizar la técnica.

"¿están todos?" pregunto Naruto, pero todos los Uzumaki varones miraban con desconfianza.

"es el elegido, hijo de Kushina-san la heredera, junto con su familia han venido a salvarnos" hablo Fuuka con algo de dificultar por el daño de los pulmones.

"te dijeron que no hablara, aun no te ha recuperado" regaño Alexis a la pequeña.

"os equivocáis, ¡yo soy el elegido por la diosa!" dijo Gesshin recuperando la conciencia "¡¿Quién dice que es Uzumaki?!" Señalo Naruto su color de pelo y su estado "Además, esa es una impostora no es la verdadera heredera, ¡vi como a Kushina era atravesada por la garra del Kyuubi, junto con su marido!" Grito lo último con rabia, haciendo que Kushina quedara en shock.

"¡TU!" miro Kushina con todo el odio del mundo, haciendo que los que estaba a sus lado se asustaran y empezó a caminar hacia el hombre "¡tú fuiste quien quito los sellos que Minato y yo pusimos!" agarro el cuello de Gesshin con fuerza, dispuesto a ahorcarlo "Por tu culpa Minato y yo tuvimos que sacrificarnos haciendo que mi hijo estuviera una infancia de mierda" lo levanto haciendo que Gesshin tuviera problemas para respirar, cuando una mano toca el brazo de Kushina para que bajara "¿Naruko?" miro la mujer a la pequeña que había aparecido de la nada.

" **No recuerdo haber elegido a esta escoria como el elegido** " hablo Naruko ocultando la mirada.

"I..Izanami" miro sorprendida Kushina que soltó al hombre y se arrodillo mostrando su respecto, igual que Naruto.

Los demás al escuchar el nombre de su diosa, sintieron que tenía que imitar a Kushina y eso molesto a Gesshin.

"¿Izanami?, otra de tus falsedades" miro el hombre con odio, pero se sorprendió cuando la niña empezó a crecer a una mujer de unos 20 años, su pelo se volvió negro deshaciéndose sus dos coletas y sus iris se volvió rojo, su ropa cambio a un Kimono de la realeza, de color negro con bordes rojo y el símbolo Uzumaki detrás "t.t..tuu" se quedó el Gesshin sin habla.

" **¿Soy una falsificación?** " levanto la mirada haciendo que todo el lugar temblara ante su presencia.

"y..yo" seguía Gesshin sin poder articular una palabras y cayó al suelo.

" **No solo intenta pasar por el elegido y engañaste a toda esa gente, cuando Naruto Uzumaki es el elegido** " se ve como Gesshin empezó a temer por su vida al ver como la diosa miraba enojada " **si no que atreviste decir que actuaba bajo mi bendición y eso es ¡IMPERDONABLE!"** De repente el suelo se agrito por el grito y el techo del edificio se hizo añicos, levantando por los aires los escombros.

Todos se tiraron al suelo asustado intentando no salir volando por la onda expansiva que creo la diosa, mientras Naruto se preocupó al recodar que Hinata y Yoshimi estaba en el segundo piso y empezó a mirar, pudo ver entre los escombros a Hinata sorprendida y sujetando a Yoshimi, que empezaba a caer cuando la onda expansiva empezó a perder fuerza, con rapidez Naruto agarro a la peli azul y con cuidado lo dejo en el suelo, justo en ese momento acabo su modo Rikudö.

"justo a tiempo, Dattabayo" sonrió algo nervioso el rubio.

"Izanami-san, por favor cálmate un poco" intento Alexis calmarla por temor que hiciera daño a algunas de los Uzumaki que estaba a su lado.

" **no te preocupes, el único que saldrá mal parado será él** " dio un chasquido de dedo y salió del suelo una cruz de piedra detrás de Gesshin, antes que el hombre pudiera hacer un movimiento, fue sujetado a la cruz con unas cadenas negras.

" _porque tengo la sensación que no me va a gustar lo que voy a ver_ " penso Alexis levemente asustada.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **spark297** **:** gracias, todo el mundo pones eso de la ruina, pensé en cambiar un poco y veo que le han gustado, sobre Minato, ¿dio esa impresión de tonto?, pues no era mi intención la verdad, tendré que tener cuidado con eso, solo quería hacer que Alexis y Sebasu no juzgaran un libro por la portada antes de saber que es, pero no quería dar esa impresión, creo que me paso algo parecido con Naruko y Naruto en el examen chunnin, cuando los jounnin compararon con los gemelos, creo que tendré que intentar no hacer comparativa, parece que hago que uno de los dos parezca tonto y eso no es lo que quiero hacer .

Ok, confirma que lo sabe de memoria el juego, no sabía eso de las variantes dentro de los tres que había.

GLICHTALE , ¿era un video de anime? , vale confirmado que soy ingenuo, pensé que era historias escritas, dios que ingenuo he sido en pensar en eso y no que son video.

 **taran taran** como ordene aqui lo tiene.

 **CCSakuraforever** **:** gracias y aquí tiene tu respuesta.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : vaya a sido la única que ha descubierto que era Ashura/Asura y que dio parte de su ninshu, ¿tan predecible era?,…..(no debí dejar la A como pista) y que Kushina diera una paliza a Gesshin o mejor dicho le humillo delante de todos XD.

Te refiere al fics de los gemelos ¿verdad?, es verdad que lo mire por encima, creo que leí sobre un secuestro de Naruto y que Naruko intento evitarlo y salir malherida. (Creo que tengo que leerlo desde el principio). Pero no tiene palabras clave y algunas veces se me olvida en leerlo XD.

Es verdad sobre el viaje en el tiempo, pero me dio para atrás saber sobre Hinata y Toneri en el resumen y ver en el buscador o palabras clave a Naruto, Karin y jinchuriki como opciones y por eso me da algo de miedo leerlo (soy demasiado fans de NH y ver que no puede ser me deja mal sabor de boca, aunque me equivoque y sea NH oculto que mas de una vez me paso XD) me percate que ha añadido un nuevo fics.

PD: ¿quiero preguntar si quiere que publique el primer capítulo de mi versión de gemelos y sobre el viaje en el tiempo?.

 **Zafir09** **:** bueno al final no es el abuelo, pero espero que sea igual de interesante y sobre Gesshin, su mue..digo castigo será en el próximo capítulo.

 **OTAKUFire** : aquí tiene más, pero vas a tener que esperar para ver qué pasa con Gesshin

 **PD** : el capi es largo para celebrar que mi cumple era el 13 de febrero, pero por problema no pude publicarlo en ese día y que el capítulo anterior (el 17 de este mes) lo tenía ya escrito (solo que no encontré el momento de publicarlo en ese día y no quería modificarlo porque sería muy difícil hacer el próximo capítulo)

 **PD2** : Fuuka significa aroma del viento según el lugar que lo busque si alguien pregunta su significado.

 **PD3** : nadie se dio cuenta que Rem y Ram está basada en Re:Zero y ¿que la tercera hermana podría ser Emilia?, pensé que alguien notaria el guiño XD, lo que no se es que si Rem conserve su pelo azul o no., pero ojo no he leído ni la novela, ni el manga, ni el anime XD, lo vi en un Amv y pensé que seria bueno ser las sirvientas de la familia Uzumaki.


	55. Chapter 54

Capítulo 54

" _porque tengo la sensación que no me va a gustar lo que voy a ver_ " pensó Alexis levemente asustada.

Izanami se acercó a Gesshin que estaba atrapado en la cruz de piedra, el Uzumaki barón estaba completamente asustado, cuando la mujer se paró cara a cara con él.

" **Puedo ver en tus ojos que no te arrepiente de tus actos, aun en esta situación, no puede ocultarme nada antes mí y por eso será castigado** " miro con seriedad la diosa.

Ante de cualquiera hiciera un movimiento, la diosa atravesó el pecho de Gesshin y saco su corazón, para sorpresa de todo, el hombre no tenía ninguna herida en el pecho y aún estaba vivo.

" **ahora es cuando empieza tu castigo** " hablo Izanami, enseñando al hombre su corazón que aun latía.

De repente quemo el corazón lentamente, los demás Uzumaki miraron asustado, sin saber que pasaría a continuación, de repente el hombre empezó a quemarse vivo lentamente, provocando gritos de dolor, Naruto inconscientemente abrazo a Hinata para que no lo viera y la chica intento taparse los odios, cada vez que latía el corazón, más se quemaba el hombre, hasta acabar en cenizas.

" **Kushina Uzumaki** " hablo de repente la diosa, haciendo que la nombrara se tensara y se acercara a la diosa, en el fondo estaba asustada, pero no quería mostrar a los demás para no incomodar aún más las cosas.

"¿Qué desea?, Dattabane" se tapó la boca al saber que se le escapo su tic verbal, cuando ve la diosa que levanto la mano.

Antes que reaccionara le golpeo levemente su frente con un solo dedo, haciendo que el Hyuuga saliera del cuerpo de Kushina, sin embargo Sebasu reacciono rápido y se puso enfrente de Kushina intentando protegerla de cualquier daño que fuera a sufrir.

" **sabía que fue dos contra uno, él era quien te decía donde atacaba el enemigo y donde podías atacar, tu nunca ha peleado así** " miro Izanami cruzando de brazo con seriedad, pero dio una sonrisa a continuación " **pero fue por el bien de los demás, por la seguridad de ellas, tiraste tu orgullo, esa forma es digna de admiración y respecto, digno de un líder** " se podía ve como todo el mundo se relajó ante la palabra de Izanami. " **ve y descansa en el brazo del chico, necesita estar en plena forma para tu regreso a la vida, dejare los detalle del ritual a mi pequeña sirvienta** " abrazo a Kushina que se tensó, pero se percató que ya no era la diosa, era su hija Naruko que dormía tranquilamente.

"Sebasu, te dejo a cuidado de ella" dijo Kushina que entrego a Naruko al chico para después desaparecer.

"¿alguien podría explicar que pasa aquí?" pregunto Fuuka confundida.

"Es una larga historia" respondió Sebasu algo agotado.

"Naruto" miro el chico a su hermana mayor "¿Cuándo tiempo piensa seguir abrazándola?" pregunto Alexis con un tono picaron.

Naruto y Hinata al verse que aún estaba abrazándose, se sonrojaron y se separaron completamente roja.

"Alexis-nechan, ¿no fue un poco duro con él?" preguntó el rubio aun afectado por lo visto.

"aún no sabe el significado de matarlo de esa forma, ¿Verdad?" hablo Alexis llamando la atención de todo el mundo "al matarlo de esa forma, ira al infierno y repetirá su muerte hasta que su alma se haga añicos, mientras más se resista, más veces se repetirá, son uno de los 10 peores castigo que puede recibir de Izanami, no me extraña que Eiko se asustara" murmuro lo último abrazándose a si misma mientras temblaba.

"será mejor descansar, ya es tarde" aconsejo Kii junto con su padre.

"aunque nos…" hablo Rem de repente.

"…quedamos sin mansión" termino Ram por su hermana.

Todos los Uzumaki mirando el edificio y dieron un suspiro agotador.

"¿no estabais restaurando edificio o era mentida?" pregunto Hinata levemente avergonzada "Necesitamos un lugar para Yoshimi-san" miro la Hyuuga preocupada por la zorrita que aún no había despertado.

"fue mentira de ese ca…" intento termina Fuuka de hablar, pero su boca fue tapada por Rem y Ram.

"niñas que habla sucio..." hablo Rem seriamente.

"…se lava su boca con lejía" termino Ram la frase.

"pero no niego que era un capullo" hablo Kii de repente, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, pensando que era la más educada de todas "vamos, es la verdad" miro la chica a sus compañeras.

"tiene razón" contestaron todas las chicas Uzumakis que estuvieron a la orden de Gesshin.

"será mejor sacar las cabañas de acampadas que teníamos de emergencia" hablo Alexis tranquilamente.

"Pero no será suficiente para todos "miro Sebau preocupados.

Naruto fue llevado a una cabaña donde se encontraba Yoshimi, debido al estado de la pequeña necesitaba un espacio para su recuperacion. Naruto cuidaba a la pequeña cuando apareció en una gran sala y delante de ellos estaba el biju de tres y nueve colas, aunque el zorro estaba aún encerrado.

" **Naruto-san, entiendo que este ocupado con la pequeña, pero necesitamos respuesta** " hablo la tortuga amablemente.

"Vale, soy el trasmigración de Asura, ¿puedo volver?" pregunto Naruto ignorando la cara de shock de los bijus.

"¡ **ni un demonios!, ¡explícalo bien con patas y pelos incluido!** " se enojó Kurama gritando a todo pulmón, dejando a Naruto lleno de saliva y con el pelo hacia atrás por el grito y cuando disponía hablar el rubio, el zorro lo corto " **nada de resumen** " gruño enojado.

Después de explicarlo con cada detalle, los bijus se miraron entre ellos preocupados.

" **Naruto-san, el poder que te dio Asura-san es la mitad de poder de Rikudö-sama, pero para que pueda utilizar sus habilidades a su máxima potencial nos necesita a nosotros los bijus, criaturas que fuimos creado por el** " explico Isobu tranquilamente.

"¿Quién tiene la otra mitad del poder del sabio?" pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

" **Indra o mejor dicho al que le llama emo vengador** " sonrió Kurama, le gustaba ese apodo.

"oye, lo del emo era mi idea, ¿pero vengador?" se queda uno segundos pensado "olvídalo" se rindió en saber que era verdad, ganando una carcajada el biju de nueve colas.

" **Naruto-san, completar la habilidad que te dio Asura-san es extremadamente difícil** " hablo la tortuga preocupado.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

" **¿Cómo piensa hacer que los biju cooperen contigo?, cuando ni yo aún no me has convencido, con palabras no funciona con nosotros mocoso"** respondió Kurama sacando serrín de su oído.

"pues si las palabras no funciona, lo demostrare con hechos, Dattabayo" se levantó Naruto con determinación.

" **¿Cómo?"** preguntó el zorro tranquilamente, dejado a Naruto a cuadro.

"no sé como pero lo demostrare" respondió el rubio con seguridad.

" **de acuerdo y una cosa** " hablo Kurama con tranquilidad y miro a Naruto seriamente **"¡NO VUELVA A LLAMARME KU-CHAN EN TODA TU VIDA!"** grito tan fuerte que mando al rubio a volar por los aires, volviendo al mundo real.

A la mañana siguiente.

Sebasu abrió los ojos y se percató que tenía un pie en su cara, cortesía de Naruko y Alexis dormía a su lado derecho, tranquilamente utilizando su tórax como almohada, el chico miro extrañado, Alexis siempre dormía de esa forma con él cuando era pequeña, mientras con Itachi la chica lo abrazaba con ternura y cariño, demostrando inconscientemente sus sentimientos por el Uchiha.

"debí quedarme en cuidar a Yoshimi" pensó el chico, tuvieron que compartir cabaña por falta de sitio, cuando se da cuenta de una cosa "¿Dónde está mi hermana?" murmuro preocupado.

"esta con Naruto, cuidando de Yoshimi" murmuro Alexis sin abrir los ojos.

"¿Por qué siempre me utiliza de almohada?" pregunto Sebasu con curiosidad.

"Ni idea, ¿tal vez porque siempre dormíamos así cuando éramos pequeños?" pregunto la chica con tranquilidad.

"bueno, nuestras madres nos juntaban los tres desde pequeño y nos hacia dormir en la misma cuna" hablo Sebasu recordando los viejo tiempo.

"Si, era buenos tiempo" se ve como Alexis abrió los ojos y miro a un lado triste.

"Anímate, hoy es cuando tu madre volverá a la vida" intento el chico animar a su amiga.

"¿ha?, no era por eso" levanto la rubia tranquilamente.

"¿Qué era?" pregunto Sebasu confundido.

"estaba preocupada de que me perdiera un avance de Hinata y Naruto, por ejemplo que se entrenara los dos" contesto Alexis mirando su pequeño cuaderno, cunando sintió una presencia hostil y se dio cuenta que tenía que correr en ese momento.

Se podía ver como los Uzumakis estaba aseándose para empezar el día, cuando vio Alexis correr de repente, mientras era perseguido por Sebasu que estaba bastante enojado.

"Buenos días, Dattabayo" murmuro Naruko aun medio dormida.

"¿ello son así?" pregunto Fuuka con interés.

"si, si nechan enoja a Onichan por la mañana" respondió la pequeña rubia tranquilamente.

"se ve divertido" hablo Ram tranquilamente.

"aunque no queremos ser la liebre" hablaron las gemelas al mismo tiempo.

Después de que Sebasu se tranquilizara y Alexis pidiera disculpa, los dos explicaron todo sobre el asunto de Kushina.

"interesante" hablo Kii colocándose bien su gafa y miraba el Füinjutsu que tenía Sebasu en su brazo, incomodando al chico, no solo sentir la mirada de Kii, sino de todo el mundo "está muy bien hecho, no es de extrañar que sea hija de Kushina" hablo la chica dando un cumplido a la rubia mayor.

"gracias, fue muy difícil encontrar las cuatros llaves" confeso Alexis el gran esfuerzo que tuvieron que hacer los dos.

"según tengo entendido, esa clase de métodos solo están permitidos si el shinigami lo permite" hablo Rem confundida.

"Tal vez fue permitido por nuestra diosa Izanami" miro Ram a Alexis esperando su confirmación y la rubia afirmo que fue eso.

"y ¿el último paso está en el templo?" pregunto Fuuka tranquilamente.

"Aja, según Izanami-san hay que ir al templo y hacer el ritual, Dattabayo" explico Naruko tranquilamente.

Disponía a seguir preguntando cuando entro Naruto y se sentó a comer sin decir nada.

"¿Cómo se encuentra?" pregunto Naruko preocupada.

"según el último chequeo médico esta fuera de peligro, pero me ha confirmado que su brazo está dañado y tendrá problemas para moverla con normalidad" hablo Naruto tristemente.

"No te preocupes, vi que el daño es parecido lo que sufrió Lee contra Gaara" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente "Tsunade será capaz de curarlo, lo que me preocupaba era el ojo, pero eso lo solucionaste tu" empezó a comer, haciendo que Naruto se sintiera mejor.

"Alexis-nechan, no voy a ir" hablo el rubio de repente llamando la atención de todo el mundo "¿quiero esta cuando Yoshimi este despierta?" miro al suelo esperando la regañina de su hermana.

"Ok, si lo piensa es mejor así, mucha gente en el lugar podría provocar algo inesperado" confeso Alexis tranquilamente. " _además cuando despiertas necesitara que la calmen, los zorro no se calma hasta que vea que no hay peligro_ " pensó la chica con seguridad.

"Kushina ya despertó" intervino Sebasu seriamente "Ya es la hora" se levantó dispuesto a terminar la tarea.

Naruto se despidió de sus hermanas ante que entrara al templo. Al entrar se podía ver grandes columnas de mármol y en sus paredes pinturas que describían el pasado del clan, Naruko miraba con atención, haciendo que Alexis y Sebasu se riera levemente en la forma infantil que se comportaba la pequeña. Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar una gran puerta de madera, con grandes decoraciones a sus alrededores, confirmando que ese era el lugar, sin reparo abrieron la puerta y vieron unas escaleras que iba hacia abajo, sin perder tiempo fueron por las escalera, al llegar al final se encontraron con una gran sala.

"es muy grandes, no me extraña que este bajo tierra, sería demasiado llamativo" hablo Alexis tranquilamente y vio que en el centro de la sala había un gran circulo con diferentes signos, que casi ocupaba toda la habitación "ese sello es parecido al que fuimos en aquel templo, pero esas marcas son distintas" murmuro la rubia recordando el templo donde invoco a Tales por error.

"¿Qué tenemos que hacer a continuación?" pregunto Sebasu, haciendo que Alexis y él caminaran hacia el sello, dejando atrás a la pequeña, lo que los dos adulto no vieron, fue que la niña oculto su mirada de repente.

De la nada Alexis y Sebasu fueron rodeados de cadenas de chakra, con un gran golpe encadeno a la rubia mayor en la pared y en el caso de Sebasu contra el suelo.

"¿Qué está haciendo Naruko?" Pregunto Alexis recuperándose del golpe.

"es para que no intervengáis en el ritual" levanto la pequeña la mirada, sorprendiendo a los dos adultos al ver unos ojos vacíos de emoción, algo que nunca había visto a la pequeña Uzumaki.

"¿Por qué deberíamos intervenir?" pregunto la rubia mayor enojada, intentaba romper las cadenas sin éxito.

"es inútil, está preparada para que no la pueda romper y Eiko no te ayudara por temor de hacer enojar a su madre" empezó la niña acercarse al Hyuuga que estaba atrapado en el suelo.

"el ritual ara algo que no nos guste, por eso nos has encadenado, ¿verdad?" miro Sebasu con seguridad, mientras Kushina intentaba salir pero no podía.

"no voy ocultar que ese fue el motivo" Naruko toco el brazo de Sebasu, provocando que el chico diera un gemido de dolor y saliera de su brazo una llama azul y cuatro esfera que giraba alrededor de la llama, esa llama era el alma de Kushina y la espera las llaves.

"¿Qué cosa es lo que no nos gustara?" pregunto Alexis intentando ganar tiempo, para deshacer las cadenas pero no era capaz.

"Reunisteis todo lo necesario, solo hace falta un contenedor" respondió la niña con la mirada vacía.

Alexis miro confundido, igual que su compañero, cuando una idea paso por su cabeza asustándola mucho.

"¡Naruko ni se te ocurra hacerlo!" grito la rubia mayor, que empezó a intentar escapar.

"Si, es lo que piensa Alexis, yo soy el contenedor de Kushina, para eso fui creada" respondió Naruko que dio la vuelta para entrar al círculo de la sala.

"Piensa que me voy a quedar quieto" hablo Sebasu entrando en el modo sennin y activando el Tenseigan, rompiendo las cadenas que le sujetaba en el suelo, ese gesto provoco que todo su cuerpo se llenara de corte pero no le importó el chico y fue por la pequeña.

"no debiste dejar que aprendiera las habilidades hyuuga" hablo Naruko colocando la mano en el tórax de Sebasu y aplico un juuken, tan fuerte fue que lo mando contra la pared, inmovilizando al chico.

Sin embargo, en el momento del choque, Sebasu escupió una aguja de agua que fue a parar a la cadena de chakra que inmovilizaba el brazo izquierdo de Alexis, la rubia mayor al sentir el afloje supo que fue su amigo y no dudo en utilizar esa oportunidad.

"¿lo sabias todo este tiempo?" pregunto Alexis que consiguió quitar las cadenas de su brazo izquierdo hiriéndose un poco y con el brazo libre intentaba quitarse el resto de la cadenas.

"Desde siempre, ese era mi razón de mi existencia en este mundo" dijo dando la vuelta y entrando al círculo, se ilumino en el momento que la pequeña entro y cuatro pequeñas pilares salieron del suelo, las espera que giraba alrededor del alma de Kushina fueron a para a esos pilares.

"¿me está diciendo que todo era una actuación? , ¿Que nuestro lazos eran mentiras?" se vio como Naruko paro un segundo pero siguió caminando "¡¿no me ignores?!" grito Alexis enojada y por rabia rompió las cadenas que le sujetaba hiriéndose y cayó al suelo llevándose un fuerte golpe "piensa que Oka-san aceptara esto" pregunto Alexis que se levantó con dificultar "ella prefería estar como esta, antes que acabar con la vida de unas de sus hijas" la rubia mayor sacos sus cadenas y lo lanzo para agarrar a Naruko, pero choco contra algo y se percató que había una barrera en el círculo "¡SEBASU!" grito Alexis para que el chico le ayudara y empezó a golpear la barrera con su Katana y sus cadenas de chakra.

Sebasu estaba aturdido, ese golpe que le dio Naruko era fuerte e inesperado, solo le dio tiempo de lanzar esa aguja, cuando escucho un grito llamándole haciendo que recuperara del aturdimiento, al ver a su amiga desesperada por romper la barrera, se dio cuenta de la situación.

"¡APÁRTATE!" grito Sebasu que se lanzó contra la barrera, mientras apretaba el puño con toda su fuerza "¡SENZO NO KEN! (puño ancestral)" rompió la barrera a costa de sufrir fractura en todo su brazo.

Los dos adultos disponían a entrar en el círculo, cuando la pequeña se paró y giro para ver a los dos chicos, dando a entender que ella ya estaba en el centro.

"Alexis-nechan, Oni-chan, gracias" sonrió Naruko con sinceridad y metio el alma de Kushina en su cuerpo, dejando en shock a Sebasu y Alexis.

De repente apareció una columna de luz que se tragó a Naruko y empezó a expandirse, Sebasu reacciono y con el único brazo bueno que tenía, agarro a su amiga y evito que la columna de luz la tragara a ambos.

"¡NARUKO!" Gritaba Alexis desesperada, mientras Sebasu cerraba los ojos de impotencia por no haberlo podido evitar.

En el limbo

Kushina abrió los ojos, solo recodaba que Naruko había encadenado a Sebau y Alexis, antes de verlo todo negro, pero ahora todo era brillante en ese lugar, para sorpresa de la pelirroja estaba su hija Naruko delante de ella, estaba como dios la trajo al mundo, pero no le gusto ver esos ojos vacíos de emoción.

"¿Qué planeas?" pregunto Kushina seriamente y se percata que ella también esta desnuda.

"Mi objetivo ya se ha cumplido" respondió Naruko sin emoción.

"¿Cuál es tu objetivo?" pregunto la pelirroja confundida al no entender que pasaba.

"ser tu nuevo cuerpo" respondió la pequeña sin cambiar de expresión.

"pero si te convierte en mi cuerpo, ¿Qué te pasara?" agarro Kushina los hombros de la pequeña preocupada por ella.

"dejare de existir y mi alma será eliminada, después de todo mi alma no es necesaria después de cumplir mi cometido" oculto Naruko su mirada "si camina el camino que está detrás de mi espalda, llegara al mundo de lo vivo y será revivida" explico la rubia que quito las manos de la pelirroja de sus hombros y empezó a caminar al sentido contrario.

"¿piensa que me voy a quedar quieta?" murmuro Kushina apretando los puños.

"Yo fui creado con ese objetivo y por eso ya estaba preparada para este día" respondió Naruko sin mirar atrás.

En el templo, en la sala subterránea.

Alexis y Sebasu esperaron a que la luz se fuera, al irse y ver lo que había Alexis no evito llorar de dolor, en el centro del circulo estaba una mujer sentada en el suelo a espalda de ellos y podría ver ese pelo largo rojizo y su cuerpo desnudo, pero sin rastro de Naruko.

Continuara…..

 **Nota del autor** : antes que me matéis, espera el próximo capítulo para ver que pasara con Naruko y si no lo gustáis al menos dejarme unos segundo de ventaja para huir, sobre la escena que tiene Sebasu y Alexis en la cabaña, no es nada romántico y se explicara por qué pasa eso, solo diré como pista que Eiko influyo esa manía de Alexis de utilizar a Sebasu de almohada.

 **PD** : he publicado el primer capítulo de los tres fics, para que lo leáis y deis vuestra opinión.

 **Respuesta a reviews**

 **CCSakuraforever** gracias y espero que te guste este, aunque creo que la parte de Naruko no.

 **Zafir09** : gracias y siempre pensé que era raro que Obito pudiera entrar tranquilamente en el parto de Kushina, pero después no fue a por Naruto en toda su infancia, cuando podía entrar y salir tranquilamente con su jutsu y entonces pensé llenar ese vacío de información con Gesshin, haciendo que fuera el que deshiciera los sellos que puso Minato, así facilitando a Obito de entrar y después no pudiera entrar a Konoha mas adelante.

 **spark297** : Ok, ya veo que el ejemplo fue malo y dio la impresión equivocada, gracias ahora tendré más cuidado con eso.  
¿GLICHTALE hecho por fans?, vaya me gustaría tener esa habilidad de hacerlo y lo aplicaría a mis fics ToT.

 **Hana-hime** : aquí tiene y espero que lo disfrute

 **OTAKUFire** : ¿te conforma que fuera quemado vivo y lentamente? Y ¿que se repita su muerte en el infierno hasta que su alma se rompa y deje de existir?.

Este es el viaje con Ero-sennin pero por motivo mayor el sannin tuvo que salir y lo dejo con Alexis y Sebasu, pero pronto aparecerá para seguir con el entrenamiento.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : gracias por confirmarlo, a partir del lunes empezare a leer tu fics de gemelos con seriedad, lo otro más adelante (empezare a trabajar de nuevo, porque dura tan poco las vacaciones)

No te preocupes, Naruto tendrá muchos problemas con las chicas de sus clan (sobre todo con Rem y Ram que le ara una broma con eso y tendrá su primer fangirl Fuuka) cuando vuelva a Konoha y cierta Hyuuga empezara a tener celos, tanto que hasta Kushina le tendrá miedo y eso es decir mucho XD.


	56. Chapter 55

Capítulo 55

* * *

Kushina miraba a los lados aturdida, no era capaz de ver bien a su alrededor, cuando una voz le llamo, giro la cabeza porque le resultaba familiar, al mirar podía ver dos siluetas, pero no era capaz de ver con claridad.

"lo siento Oka-san" hablo Alexis ocultando la mirada tristemente, haciendo que Kushina reconociera al instante.

En ese momento pudo ver con claridad y vio el estado de los dos chicos, Alexis tenía pequeños cortes en su cuerpo sin importancia, pero en una de sus manos sangraba, como si hubiera cogido sin dudar un ramo de rosas, con grandes espinas y tenía un leve moretón en una mejilla, como si hubiera golpeado contra el suelo a gran altura, en el caso de Sebasu también tenía cortes en su cuerpo, pero eran más seria que la chica y parecía que uno de sus brazos estaba roto al ver como lo tenía inmóvil.

"vaya" miro la pelirroja sorprendida, confundiendo a los dos chicos "espero que le pida disculpa adecuadamente a tus hermanos como prometiste" hablo Kushina mirando hacían el frente, dando la espalda a los dos chicos.

"mama, ¿está bien?" pregunto Alexis preocupada pensando que su madre había entrado en negación por el sacrificio de Naruko.

"Si, puedo sentir el aire entrar en mis pulmones y el latir de mi corazón llevando la sangre a todo mi cuerpo" explico Kushina como se sentía en ese momento.

"¿con quién hablabas?" pregunto Sebasu con miedo a la respuesta.

"Con Naruko" respondió la pelirroja que giro levemente su cuerpo y miraba lo que tenía en brazos.

Alexis y Sebasu miraron sorprendido, en los brazos de Kushina había un bebe, tenía el pelo rubio y tres rayas en cada mejilla, cuando el bebe abrió los ojos mostrando sus ojos azules, haciendo que Alexis soltara una lagrima de alegría y Sebasu diera un suspiro de alivio.

"Ella renació y no murió" Sonreía Alexis al saber que no había perdido a su hermana menor.

"En realidad tenía que morir, pero pensaba que me quedaría quieta en como moría delante de mí, por supuesto que no, Dattabane" se levantó Kushina con energía olvidando que estaba desnuda, haciendo que Sebasu mirara a otro lado sonrojado.

"Oka-san esta desnuda" señalo Alexis el estado de su madre.

"menos mal que solo esta vosotros" hablo Kushina levemente avergonzada.

"¿yo no cuento?" pregunto Sebasu dando la espalda y con dificulta le da la camisa para que se tapara.

"No, porque sé que no eres un mirón y pervertido, además ¿Cómo sabría que saldría desnuda?" entrego la pelirroja el bebé a su hija y se puso la camisa.

"¿Qué paso para hacer que Naruko no muriera?" pregunto Alexis con curiosidad.

"Fue.." empezó Kushina en explicar.

Flash back

"¿piensa que me voy a quedar quieta?" murmuro Kushina apretando los puños.

"Yo fui creado con ese objetivo y por eso ya estaba preparada para este día" respondió Naruko sin mirar atrás.

"no volveré sin ti" miro la mujer con seriedad.

"Ya es tarde para cambiar de idea" en el momento que Naruko dijo esas palabras, las dos empezaron a ser arrastrada por algo, pero en direcciones diferente.

"he dicho que no me voy sin ti" lanzo Kushina su cadena atrapando el brazo de Naruko, parando a las dos en el acto.

"¿Por qué no me dejas ir?" pregunto la rubia sin mostrar su cara.

"Porque eres mi hija" respondió Kushina sin dudar.

"Ni siquiera me pariste" hablo Naruko sin emoción.

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso?, Te quiero como si te hubiera parido, Naruto y Alexis te quieren como su hermana menor aun sabiendo que eres, incluso Sebasu que no tiene nada que ver con la familia Uzumaki, te ves como tu hermana menor, Yoshimi te quiere como su mejor amiga, Hinata también, es imposible que te quiera ir y desaparecer cuando eres amada, estoy segura que quiere volver y pasar juntos con ellos, es por eso voy a decir una cosa y nada sobre porque fuiste creada, quiero que me digas lo que realmente quiere tu corazón " dijo Kushina intentando no soltarla, pero era difícil con la fuerza que empujaban a ambas.

"¿Qué que quiero yo?" Preguntó Naruko a sí misma "yo…"apretó de repente la cadena que sujetaba su brazo "Yo no quiero desaparecer" se vio como la pequeña empezó a llorar "quiero volver con Alexis-nechan y Sebasu-nisan y pedirle perdón, quiero seguir jugando con Yoshimi, quiero ver como Naruto-nisan se convierte Hokage y decir con orgullo que es mi hermano, quiero ser la dama de honor de Hinata-chan cuando se case con Naruto-nisan y sobre todo, ¡quiero vivir con todos vosotros!" grito lo último entre lágrimas.

"entonces ve con ella" se escuchó una voz y la pequeña sintió que alguien lo empujaba contra su madre que no dudo en agarrarla.

Naruko y Kushina se miraron confundidas y miraron para ver quién fue el que empujo a la pequeña, Kushina no pudo evitar que una lagrima se le callera de su ojo al reconocer el sujeto.

"Minato" murmuro la pelirroja en shock.

"¿Oto-san?" miro Naruko sorprendido al reconocer el nombre de su padre.

"Minato ve con..."intento Kushina que fuera con ellos al sentir que estaba siendo arrastrada de nuevo, pero vio como Minato negaba con la cabeza.

"Kushina sabe que mi alma pertenece al shinigami, ni siquiera debería estar aquí, pero el fuerte deseo de nuestra pequeña me trajo aquí" sonrió Minato a la pequeña "pero me siento feliz al conocer a mi pequeña Naruko al fin, es tan guapa como Alexis y mi esposa, parece que tengo que añadir a una bella princesa más a la lista, junto con mi reina pelirroja" se podía ver como Naruko se sonrojaba por el cumplido de su padre.

"Minato" murmuraba Kushina llorando al saber que no podía hacer nada.

"Te quiero Kushina" sonrió le rubio tiernamente.

"igualmente y más cada día que pasa, Dattabane" grito la Uzumaki para que Minato lo escuchara.

Fin Flash Back.

Alexis miraba seria ante la explicación de su madre, era imposible que el alma de su padre apareciera de la nada en el limbo, cuando su alma estaba sellada y no era posible que fuera por el deseo de Naruko el que sacara de ese lugar, ella lo intento y fallo, además ni siquiera la pequeña había visto a su padre en su vida, después Kushina había adquirido el cuerpo de Naruko, dejando sin nada a la rubia y aun así consiguió un cuerpo, alguien debió crear ese pequeño cuerpo que tenía ahora la Uzumaki menor y dudaba que Inazami estuviera detrás de esto

En el limbo.

Minato aun miraba el lugar que había desaparecido su esposa e hija, aún estaba sorprendido de saber que era padre de tres hijos, aunque dos de ellos no era de forma natural, pero igual lo amaba con toda su alma, cuando sintió una presencia detrás de él y giro la cabeza para saber quién era.

"Rikudö-san, gracias por traerme aquí, fue maravilloso ver a mi familia de nuevo, ya estoy listo para volver" hablo amablemente el cuarto Hokage.

"Perdona en traerte hasta aquí, pero la situación lo requería y ha sido un placer en ayudarte" respondió el anciano tranquilamente y ve como el rubio empieza a desaparecer.

"No ha sido una molestia y espero que las próxima vez que nos veamos sea para celebrar la paz" dijo lo último desapareciendo.

"Eso deseo, eso deseo" murmuro el anciano tristemente.

En el mundo real, en una de las cabañas, Yoshimi recupero la conciencia, no era capaz de saber dónde estaba, cuando un recuerdo de está peleando contra Gesshin paso por su cabeza, haciendo que se levantara de golpe, pero sintió un gran dolor en el brazo derecho haciendo que se agarrara con dolor.

"No te muevas" apareció Hinata que trajo un poco de agua para que la pequeña lo bebiera.

"¿Qué paso con Gesshin?" pregunto Yoshimi confundida y tomando un poco de agua.

"Kushina-san lo venció y Izanami-sama lo castigo" respondió Hinata que no pudo evitar mirar algo de miedo, en recodar en cómo fue castigado el hombre.

"Ya veo" respondió la zorrita "¿Cómo está mi ojo y brazo?" pregunto la pequeña sabiendo que estaba dañado con claridad.

Hinata disponía a responder, cuando Naruto entro, el Uzumaki al ver despierta a Yoshimi, pidió a la Hyuuga que dejara a los dos solos, Hinata entendió que quería hablar seriamente con Yoshimi, se despidió de la pequeña con educación y salió de la tienda.

Naruto se puso al lado de la cama y se sentó con seriedad, haciendo que las orejas de Yoshimi fueran hacían abajo, clara señal de que la pequeña sabía que iba a recibir un sermón, por eso no era capaz de mirar a su señor.

"Yoshimi Uzumaki" hablo Naruto con seriedad "¿Por qué te enfrentaste a Gesshin tu sola?" Preguntó el Uzumaki mirando a la pequeña.

"Yo, quería salvarte" murmuro la zorrita levemente triste.

"Si quería salvarme no era necesario que luchara contra él tu sola, había otros métodos, te dije que no eres un objeto desechable y eres parte de la familia, por eso tenía que cuidar tu salud" recordó Naruto la regañina que le dio a la pequeña cuando se enfrentaron a Kisame y Itachi por primera vez "pero esta vez Yoshimi estuviste en las puertas de la muerte, perdiste mucha sangre, tu brazo derecho destrozado, un ojo perdido y te arrancaron casi toda tus colas" hablo Naruto enojado sin levantar la voz.

"me la arranque yo" murmuro Yoshimi sin mirar a Naruto.

"¿Qué?" preguntó el rubio sorprendido "¿Me está tomando el pelo?, Alexis-nechan dijo que vuestra colas era vuestro símbolo de orgullo y poder, perder una cola es como traicionar al clan de los zorro" miro Naruto sin creérselo.

"Gesshin me atrapo y me inmovilizo clavando mis colas a la pared" se ve como la pequeña empieza a temblar "sentí miedo, miedo de perderte y por eso no dude en arrancarme las colas para liberarme, pero el ataco con una cadena parecida a la tuya hiriéndome gravemente, eso es lo único que recuerdo" se vio como la pequeña llora levemente.

Naruto entendió al fin porque Kurama fue quien curo las colas de Yoshimi, el biju sabia el significado de perderlo, por eso curo de esa forma, para evitar que los otros zorros supieran que fueron arrancadas y evitar ser castigada o expulsada.

"Baka" murmuro Naruto que abrazo a la pequeña por la cabeza con suavidad, haciendo que la pequeña llorara en el pecho del chico y agarrara la camiseta con su brazo bueno.

Lo que no sabía los dos es que Hinata estaba detrás de la puerta escuchando, la Hyuuga estaba preocupada de Yoshimi, pero al escuchar y ver como actuó el rubio supo que no tenía que intervenir.

"Hinata-san, Naruto-san" apareció Kii sin apena aliento, pero solo vio a la Hyuuga fuera "Ya volvieron" hablo la Uzumaki algo preocupada, confundiendo a la Hyuuga.

Naruto, Hinata y Yoshimi (ayudada por la Hyuuga) fueron a fuera, esperando en la entrada del templo, cuando aparecieron Alexis, Sebasu y Kushina, todos los Uzumakis miraron confundidos a los dos chicos que estaban heridos y algunos fueron inmediatamente a socorrerlo, mientras otros fueron a por ropas para la líder del nuevo clan Uzumaki.

"¿Dónde está Naruko?" pregunto Yoshimi mirando a todos lados preocupada, al ver a Sebasu y Alexis en mal estado.

"Eso, ¿dónde está mi hermana pequeña?, Dattabayo" miro a los lados confundida.

"Aquí está" entrego Kushina el bebé a Naruto confundiéndolo.

"¿he?, ¿Qué tiene que ver este bebé con mi hermana?" preguntó el rubio confundido.

"¿Por qué huele igual a Naruko?" olfateo Yoshimi levemente a la criatura, pero al ver sus mejillas y su mirada supo que era ella.

"porque es ella, volvió a nacer" respondió Kushina algo triste.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunto Hinata al ver como Naruto y Yoshimi quedaron en shock.

Kushina explico todo, incluso lo que paso en el limbo, Alexis y Sebasu explicaron su parte, sorprendiendo a todos los Uzumakis, cuando de repente y sin previo aviso dos manos agarraron el bulto de Kushina desde atrás, dando un grito de sorpresa.

"completamente son iguales a las de Anko y Alexis" dijo Jiraiya de forma pervertida sin darse cuenta que era Kushina el que estaba tocando.

Vio como Alexis sonreía tranquilamente, tanto que daba asta miedo, mientras Sebasu ponía la mano buena en la frente y negaba con la cabeza, Naruto y Hinata estaban en shock, Yoshimi que llevaba Naruko utilizando su brazo y colas al no poder utilizar su brazo derecho y miraba un lugar donde la pequeña no viera la futura masacre, los demás Uzumaki estaba sorprendidos y a la vez aterrado por la reacción de la líder del clan.

"¿Por qué esa cara de miedo?, no es que este tocando los pechos de Kushina o de Alexis" dijo el peliblanco tranquilamente.

"pues da la casualidad que si está tocando a una de ellas" hablo Kushina ocultando su mirada, mientras un aura rojo rodea su cuerpo y su pelo se divide en nueves colas.

"¡K..KU..KUSHINA!" Soltó el sannin completamente asustado "pe..pero tu medida era levemente más pequeña, de lo que tiene ahora, por eso no te reconocí" intento Jiraiya salvarse de su futura muerte.

"¿Qué quiere decir que son pequeña?, los mío son normales" se puso su mano en su pecho por indignación y se quedó estática "¿he?" Miro hacia abajo y miro de reojo a sus pechos sin mostrar a los demás ¿desde cuándo tengo esta medida?" pregunto Kushina confundida al tener el mismo número de su hija.

"Lo ves" sonrió Jiraiya pensando que se salvó, pero fue golpeado, pisoteado, etc.. Por Kushina sin piedad "lo shientho, nho volvhere hachelo" murmuro Jiraiya en un charco de sangre, sorprendiendo los Uzumaki que el peliblanco fuera capaz de sobrevivir a esa paliza.

"si hasta que vuelva a ver a otra chica" miro Kushina enojada teniendo un pie en la cabeza del sannin. "¿pero porque ese cambio en mi cuerpo?" preguntó Kushina a si misma confundida.

"Puede ser porque fuera basado en el cuerpo de Naruko, quedando algunas característica de ella en ti" hablo Alexis que miraba fijamente al sannin pensando en cómo debería torturarlo, cuando su madre se cansara de tener el pie en su cabeza.

"¿quiere decir que ese es el cuerpo que tendría en un futuro?" pregunto Sebasu sorprendido y temía los futuros chicos que fueran detrás de ella, porque al contrario que Hinata, ella aún no había elegido a un chico que fuera digno de su confianza.

"Si, esa es la única explicación que encuentro" respondió Alexis segura de su idea y empezó a pisotear al sannin, igual que su madre.

"etto.." intento Hinata hablar, llamando la atención de todos "¿Cómo Jiraiya-san sabía dónde estábamos y como entro en la isla?, nosotros nos costó trabajo" pregunto la peli azul con algo de timidez.

"Fácil Hinata-chan" dijo Jiraiya delante de la hyuuga, sorprendiendo a Alexis y Kushina que estaba seguro que estaba pisando al sannin, cuando ve un sapo en su lugar. "solo moví mis contactos y supe de vuestro ubicación, sobre cómo entre, mis años de espías me enseñaron en como entrar lugares difíciles" dijo lo último con orgullo

"¿te refiere en los baños femeninos?" pregunto Naruto no muy entusiasmado y poniéndose delante de Hinata para asegurar que el sannin no hiciera nada.

"Si" se ve como las Uzumakis femeninas empezaron a mirar mal y acercarse a peliblanco con malas intenciones "Espera, solo me interesa las chicas mayores de 18 años y solteras" señalo a Kushina "lo de ella fue un pequeño error al no reconocerla, nada más" se podía ver como Rem y Ram sacaba sus bolas de pinchos.

"chicas dejarlo, aunque sea un viejo verde, es un gran ninja y por eso aún lo necesito para entrenar a mi hijo, después podéis matarlo como queráis" hablo Kushina tranquilamente "si es que no lo mato yo primero" murmuro lo último asustando al sannin.

"¿Ya terminaste de investigar?" pregunto Alexis seriamente.

"Si, hablemos en privado" señalo Jiraiya un lugar para hablar a solas.

El sannin fue a un lugar más alejado, junto con Alexis, Sebasu y Kushina, las dos Uzumakis colocaron algunos sellos de barrera y silencio, mientras Sebasu con su Byakugan se aseguraba que no eran expiados.

"es muy poco lo que descubrí, como suponíamos el enemigo borro todo lo que pudo delatar, pero lo como que había da a entender que la cosa es más grave de lo que parece" explico Jiraiya con seriedad.

"Dime lo que as descubierto" hablo Alexis preocupada pero lo ocultaba.

"el Tsukuyomi infinito es una técnica a nivel mundial, significa que da igual donde este te afectara" explico el sannin serio

"Pero para eso necesita mucho chakra, es im…" Sebasu paro al percatarse de una cosa "para eso necesita los bijus, para ejecutar esa técnica" ahora estaba preocupado el hyuuga.

"Necesitamos avisar a todas las aldea ninjas y decir lo que descubrimos, antes que las aldeas pierdas sus bijus" pensó Kushina lo que había que hacer a continuación.

"El problema es si nos hace caso" respondió Sebasu serio "pero no es malo intentarlo" suspiro el chico ante ese gran obstáculo.

"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto Alexis esperando algo más.

"Te lo dije, ese sujeto a tenido años para borrar sus pasos, es un milagro que tengamos esa información" explico Jiraiya la poca información que tenía.

"Eso es verdad, sabemos que quiere utilizar una técnica y necesita los bijus para ejecutarlo, al menos si evitamos que tenga todos los bijus, no podrán ejecutarlo" explico Kushina su plan.

"Entonces tendré que ponerme más serio con el entrenamiento" hablo Jiraiya pensando en cómo entrenaría a Naruto.

"Oka-san, ¿viene con nosotros?" pregunto Alexis con curiosidad.

"No, tengo que ayudar a toda esta gente en ir a Konoha y que se adapte, además está el tema de Naruko y la curación de Yoshimi" miro Kushina donde supuestamente estaba el grupo de Uzumaki.

"volvamos, seguro que están preocupándose si tardamos mucho" aconsejo Sebasu en volver enseguida.

Al volver se podía ver como el grupo de Uzumakis estaba rodeando algo, llamando la atención de todos, al mirar se podía apreciar que Naruto estaba en el centro de atención con Naruko en brazos, pero eso no era lo que llamaban la atención de los Uzumakis, era que Naruko parecía tener la edad d años de edad.

"¿pero no era un recién nacida?" pregunto Kushina confundida.

"si, está creciendo demasiado rápido" miro Sebasu igual que Kushina

"Puede que su cuerpo este adaptándose a su alma" explico Alexis seriamente "puede que unos dos o tres meses ella vuelva a la edad que tenía actualmente" dijo sin preocuparse.

"Pero no será malo que crezca tanto en tan poco tiempo" miro Yoshimi preocupada.

"No, recuerda porque Orochimaru tiene que cambiar de cuerpo, es porque el contenedor se adapta al alma, adquiriendo la edad que corresponde, este caso es igual" explico la rubia mayor tranquilamente.

"Si es así, es mejor que este con vosotros, si Danzo sabes el estado de Naruko actuara, para evitar que Izanami actué" Kushina fue hacia su hija menor y lo agarro en brazos para entregarle a su hija mayor.

"Si, tiene razón, además seguro que quiere seguir con el entrenamiento" se vio como Naruko sonrió ante la palabras de Alexis.

Después todo el mundo estaba preparándose para irse, cuando Naruto se paró, llamando la atención del grupo.

"¿de verdad vamos a dejarlo así?" preguntó el rubio viendo la ciudad en ruina.

"Si, si volvemos a levantarlo, no duraran en atacar y esta vez se aseguraran de exterminarnos" Explico Alexis el motivo real de porque no se quedaba.

"Pero el paisaje es bonito y parece que se puede pescar bien, al notar la comida que comimos aquí" dijo Naruto sin pensar demasiado.

"¿quiere que sea un lugar de turismo?" pregunto Sebasu sorprendido por la idea.

"Si, podría funcionar y el clan tendría donde pasar las vacaciones o descansar de la actividades ninjas y podría negociar las rutas de pesca con el feudal del país del fuego, ganando un favor al señor del fuego" medito Kushina "al ser un lugar de vacaciones en general, no estará en la punta de mira de la aldeas enemigas y eso podría hacer un punto de reunión para encontrar a los demás Uzumakis, los trabajadores puede no ser Uzumakis, así podríamos revivir este lugar y conserva el legado de nuestro ancestro, no es mala idea Naru-chan" propuso Kushina la sugerencia que hizo su hijo.

"Pues vamos rápido a Konoha para preparar los planos e ideas" propuso Kii con rapidez.

"Vamos" saltaron Rem y Ram al mismo tiempo.

"¿no erais tres?" pregunto Alexis confundida y las gemelas se miraron entre ellas y negaron con la cabeza dejando a la rubia confundida.

"Sebasu, ¿era imaginación mía?" pregunto la chica a su compañero.

"No, recuerdo a la tercera, pero cada rato que pasa más me cuesta recodarlo" puso su mano en el cabeza algo confuso.

"Hola, me llamo Emilia y gracias por salvar a mis hermanas" apareció la tercera hermana de Rem y Ram, era parecida pero podía ver sus dos ojos de color purpura y su bulto era mayor que Ram pero menor que Rem, se vio que sonreía feliz.

"fue un placer ayudar, ¿Por qué no recog….?" Miro Alexis unos segundos al notar algo y dio media vuelta, confundiendo a Sebasu.

"¿Por qué no dice que se prepare?" pregunto Sebasu, cuando la chica agarra el brazo y lo saca de aquí, al mirar el chico ve que la chica no estaba.

"Ella es la tercera hermana de las gemela de Rem y Ram, no sé cómo murió pero aún seguía en este mundo cuidando de sus hermanas" murmuro algo triste la rubia mayor.

"eso explica porque Rem y Ram no sabe de ella, porque se convirtió en un espíritu guardián y que nosotros estemos empezando a olvidarlo porque ya cumplió con su cometido" respondió de la misma forma.

"Si, pero tarde o temprano ella sabrán la verdad" miro a Rem y Ram que reía felices de ser libres.

"Cuando llegue el momento estaremos para ayudarles" hablo Sebasu con seguridad.

"si" sonrió Alexis en saber que esas chicas tendrá el gran apoyo de su clan, algo que ella no tubo cuando murieron sus padres.

Salieron de la isla por la entrada secreta, se podía ver como los Uzumakis libres se sentía felices.

"aquí nos separaremos" hablo Jiraiya seriamente.

"Nos vemos en el examen chunnin" hablo Alexis despidiéndose del clan y su madre.

"cuando me recupere, me uniré a vosotros, es una promesa" dijo Yoshimi con determinación.

"te estaremos esperando" respondió Naruto feliz de escuchar eso.

"adiós" se acercó Rem y Ram al rubio y fue besado por la mejilla en ambos lados a la vez.

Todas las chicas Uzumaki imitaron el gesto, provocando el sonrojo de Naruto, lo que no dieron cuenta es que Hinata dejo de sonreír mientras una aura oscuro rodeo y rápidamente sin que Naruto se diera cuenta fue agarrado por el cuello de la chaqueta y fue llevado a rastra, evitando que las chicas Uzumaki dieran otra ronda de besos.

"parece que al fin salieron sus celos" murmuro Alexis escribiendo algo en la libreta, cuando alguien se la quita.

"te he dicho nada de planes locos" dijo Sebasu rompiendo la libreta.

"¿nos vamos ya?" pregunto Hinata con una sonrisa, pero por un motiva daba escalofríos.

"si vamos" dijeron Sebasu y Alexis levemente incomodos con la sonrisa de la peliazul.

Un año y medio más tarde, en el país del rayo, en la aldea de Kumo, será la aldea donde se ara el examen Chuunnin.

Continuara….

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **taran taran** : aquí tiene la continuación

 **La tierna Hinata-chan** : No soy cruel, o al menos eso pienso, por qué apareció Kushina desnuda es porque no cabría en la ropa de Naruko, si te refiere en el limbo era porque Kushina iba a ser resucitada y Naruko eliminada. No entendí bien el segundo PD.

 **marlonx137** : gracias por darme la oportunidad, siempre fui HN en el momento que vi a Hinata en la serie y te digo la verdad fui puteado por los Narusaku(y más cuando debatíamos) y siempre decía yo que la decisión final tenia Kishimoto y no nosotros, nos podía dar un Zas a mi o a ellos(es una lástima que el tema se borró para demostrar que era así o al menos eso me pasaba a mi) y si te soy sincero aún no he visto la película de the last al completo, porque escuche de varios Fans de NH que decían que Naruto no entendió la confesión de Hinata y tenía que pasar cosas(genjutsu, explicación de sus amigos,etc..) para entenderlo, algo que no entiendo y no me agrado(igual que algunos fans NH), porque Naruto inmediatamente entendió que la confesión de sakura que era falsa y no la de Hinata?, creo que el mayor error de Kishimoto es que jugo demasiado con la parejas, aunque si te digo la verdad, por lo último capítulo solo veía para saber quién quedaba con quien.

Y no es maldad era necesario para la trama y gracias por los 5 segundos, (sale corriendo)

 **Zafir09** : Naruko no murió, ¿no me matara ¿verdad?

 **OTAKUFire** : ¿he?, pensé que Gesshin tuvo un buen castigo y no te preocupes este capítulo te animara.

 **Alucardzero** : Ok, mensaje recibido y Naruko no murió Ok, no tengo ganas de jugar con cerverus-chan, al menos que sea del manga KYOU NO CERBERUS, con Kuro y Rose, aunque tengo miedo de Shirogane,

Y pensaba hacer eso con Naruko desde un principio otra cosa es que Kushina no dejaría que las cosas pasara así y cierto sujeto (cofRikudocof) diera una pequeña mano a la niña

 **Shadow Noir Wing** : ¿he? (mira a los lados asustado) ¿Cómo sabía que Minato iba a intervenir? Y gracias.

Una pregunta, ¿me enviaste el vestuario de Naruko?, es que ella tendrá un nuevo cambio de look en el examen, como comente capítulos atrás y no vi Once upon a time, saque la idea de una peli que vi cuando era pequeño (si cuando la vi me asusto y no dormí bien algunos días).

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y otra vez, ¿cómo supo que Naruko se convertiría en un bebe?

 **spark297** : gracias y Naruko no murió, aun así correré por si las mosca (sale corriendo)

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : no murió, ¿puedo vivir un poco más?, es buena pregunta como Gesshin y Obito se encontraron, puede que lo explique en el siguiente capítulo.


	57. Chapter 56

Capítulo 56

* * *

Un año y medio más tarde, en el país del rayo, en la aldea de Kumo, será la aldea donde se ara el examen Chuunnin.

Sakura caminaba con el equipo 10, estaba sustituyendo a Shikamaru porque ya era chunnin y para presentarse al examen necesitaba ser tres miembros. Había cambiado mucho su aspecto, había dejado el pelo largo de nuevo y lo había atado a en dos colas, dejo un fleco a un lado mostrando el rombo en su frente demostrando que había dominado la técnica de su maestra, su vestimenta también cambio, aún conservaba su vestido rojo tipo kimono con aberturas en las piernas, pero sin mangas y cambio su pantalón verde cortó por vendas, en su cintura tenía un cinturón ancho negro, donde colgaba pequeñas bolsas con medicamentes y pergamino donde estaba sellados sus herramientas médicas, tenía unas botas negras que llegaba hasta la rodilla, en sus brazos, tenía un guante normal sin dedos en el izquierdo, mientras en de la derecha eran sin dedos pero llegaba hasta la mitad del brazo, en ese mismo brazo tiene una guardia de metal, allí guardadas agujas analgésica, de parálisis y veneno, según la situación en que se encontraba.

"me pregunto si Naruto se presentara" pregunto la Haruno preocupada.

"Tsunade-sama y Kushina-san confirmaron que Naruto, Naruko y Hinata se presentaran" dijo Ino con confianza. (Tiene la misma ropa de la segunda temporada)

"vamos o llegaremos tarde" intervino Choujin comiendo tranquilamente.

El equipo 10 se reunión con los demás gennin de Konoha, cuando Sakura se percata que hay un nuevo equipo de gennin de Konoha.

"Me llamo Fuuka Uzumaki, encantada de conocerte" hablo la chica feliz de reunirse con más gente de Konoha.

"Yo soy Ram Uzumaki y ella Rem Uzumaki" hablo una de las gemelas, pero noto que ella era pelirroja, mientras su hermana lo tenía azul cielo.

"me alegro que Kushina-san te convenciera que dejara su color natural Rem-san" sonrió Fuuka feliz al ver como Rem se sonrojaba. "Gracias a eso no tengo que mirar a los pechos para saber quién es quién" murmuro la pequeña del grupo sin que nadie lo escuchara.

"¿se presentara Naruto?, está a punto de comenzar" hablo Kiba señalando al examinador que subía a la plataforma.

"bienvenidos a Kumo, como sabéis aquí se ara el Examen chunnin, en todos los pueblo se hace tres pruebas, sin embargo esta vez será un poco diferente" eso confundieron a los participantes.

En una gran sala, se podía ver como Alexis y Sebasu llegaban, llamando la atención de Tsunade que llamo para que se sentara con ellos.

"si estáis aquí, significa que Naruto llego a tiempo" sonrió la Hokage tranquilamente.

"¿Cómo fue su entrenamiento?" pregunto Hiashi con curiosidad.

"mejor verlo por vosotros mismo" respondió Sebasu con una sonrisa.

"Pero, ¿para que es esa gran esfera llena de monitores?" pregunto Alexis confundida.

"en esta ocasión se verá como los equipos pasan las tres pruebas, son para que los examinadores pueda ver como reacciona y actúa antes las dificultades" explico Shikaku tranquilamente.

"pero de esa forma kumo tendrá información de todo nosotros" dijo Alexis preocupada.

"Lo sabemos, pero también le afecta a ellos" hablo Inoichi con normalidad.

"¿Dónde está Oka-san?, puedo ver a los Uzumaki por allí" señalo Alexis a un grupo de Uzumakis, con pancarta de ánimo hacia Naruto, aunque juro ver que las chicas tenia corazones en su carteles.

"está al lado del feudal del fuego" puso Tsunade sus dos manos en su cara abatida "¿Quién tuvo la idea de negociar las rutas del país del remolino?, porque ahora el feudal lo tiene a Kushina como una de sus mejores amigos, haciendo que tenga un contacto superior a mi puesto, aunque menos mal que lo dejo ella claro que no está disponible y que él dijo que no era esa clase de hombre, que desastre seria si el feudal fuera un mujeriego" dijo la Hokage preocupada.

Los dos chicos miraron y vieron que era verdad, al lado del feudal estaba Kushina, sin embargo estaba vestida con un kimono real de color rojo fuego, con el símbolo Uzumaki detrás de su espalda y tenía un abanico, se podía ver que tenía los labios pintados y su pelo estaba recogido por un moño, con alfileres reales, dando una hermosura sin igual.

" _si papa/minato estuviera vivo se le caería la baba_ " pensaron Alexis y Sebasu riendo levemente y ve como Kushina saluda tranquilamente al ver a los dos.

En donde estaba los gennin de Konoha.

Antes las noticias, muchos gennin se pusieron nervioso, cuando aparecieron tres encapuchado en la plataforma.

"¿Quién sois vosotros?" se puso el presentador en guardia.

"lo siento, es la primera vez que estamos en Kumo para el examen chuunin y nos perdimos, Dattabayo" dijo uno de los encapuchados, haciendo que los de Konoha reconociera ese tic verbal.

"¿tenéis vuestro pasaporte?" preguntó presentador de Kumo y los tres encapuchado se lo entregaron "Naruto Uzumaki, Naruko Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuuga, si estáis en la lista, bajar de la plataforma para seguir con el examen" los tres gennin bajaron tranquilamente.

Al legar abajo, los de Konoha fueron a verlos.

"¿Naruto?" miro la Haruno confundida y ve como el Uzumaki se quita la capucha para que viera la cara "ahora eres más alto que yo" dijo Sakura midiendo sus alturas y se percata que era el más alto del grupo.

"es que Alexis-nechan prohibió el ramen" agacho el rubio la cabeza abatido.

"era necesario, estábamos en crecimiento" respondió Naruko tranquilamente, confundiendo por la actitud de la chica y Sakura se da cuenta de algo " _Naruko_ _tiene mi altura, pero tiene más pecho que yo y está a la par de Ino y Hinata es la que tiene más grandes_ " la Haruno sintió como si un cubo de agua fría caía sobre ella.

"¿ellos son tus amigos oni-chan?" preguntó Naruko a su hermano y a Hinata.

"si, ellos son" sonrió el Uzumaki a su hermana, confundiendo al grupo de Konoha .

"ella perdió la memoria en el viaje, intentamos que recordara pero fue en vano, por eso actuad como si fuera la primera vez para no incomodarla, por favor" apareció Hinata explicando la actitud nueva de Naruko y murmuro para que la pequeña no lo escuchara.

"Hinata, ¿Por qué tiene esa venda en tus ojos?," dijo Kiba confundido, cuando Hyuuga disponía a responder fue interrumpida.

"perdona la interrupción" hablo el repente el presentador, haciendo callar a los gennin de Konoha y el resto de participantes "explicare cuales son las pruebas que tenéis que pasar, la primera prueba consiste en encontrar un lugar, la única ventaja que damos es solo una pista, tenéis 5 horas, para completarlo, el segunda prueba consisten, en entrar el lugar asignado y conseguir el objeto y volver al lugar asignado, tiempo límite un día y la tercera prueba, un torneo, es la única prueba que no se ha cambiado y en cada prueba se dejara uno o dos días de descanso" explico el representador "cada equipo que valla a la cabina para recibir su pista y volver aquí, se dará 10 minutos para pensar antes de empezar la prueba, con esto se termina la explicación" se ve como todo los gennin con sus compañeros fueron a la cabina para su pista.

En la sala de observaciones.

Alexis miraba seriamente, tenía que aceptar que las pruebas era buena para elegir bien, quien merecía subir de rango o no, pero espera 10 minutos era raro y eso noto su compañero.

"puede que estén preparándose las pruebas" dijo Sebasu tranquilamente "además Jiraiya le enseño todo lo que sabía" esas palabras calmaron a la Uzumaki.

En un lugar.

El Raikage había pedido al presentador que diera 10 minutos, era el tiempo para buscar y hablar con cierta persona, cuando llegaron esos tres encapuchados no le dio importancia, pero escuchar el nombre de Naruto Uzumaki y ver más adelante su melena rubia, supo con seguridad que era hijo de Minato, porque ese hombre se casó con una Uzumaki y no cualquiera, fue con la que fallaron en capturar cuando era una niña y que dio la casualidad que fue el mismo Minato quien la salvaría, al llegar a su destino no dudo en romper la puerta.

"Kill Bee, ven quiero que haga una cosa" dijo el Raikage seriamente.

"¿Que desea brother?, aún estoy con mis rimas para mi nueva canción, yahoo" salto Bee rapeando.

"deja de rapear, vas a participar en el examen chunnin" ordeno el Kage seriamente.

"al fin dejare de ser un gusano para ser un.." recibe un golpe del Raikage "Ok, brother" dijo Bee tocándose la zona golpeada.

"Quiero que vigile a Naruto Uzumaki y si ve que es peligroso para nosotros lo eliminas, diré que fue un accidente" dijo el Raikage seriamente.

"de acuerdo brother" murmuro Bee aun dolido.

Con Naruto.

Naruto, Naruko y Hinata esperaba pacientemente su turno, sin embargo aún no había mostrado sus ropas, según Alexis quería dar una sorpresa a todo el mundo, aunque no entendió esa parte obedeció lo que dijo.

Naruto estaba por preguntar cuanto tardaría cuando salió una joven, era morena, su ojos son de color naranja, tenía el cabello de color verde con un pequeño gancho naranja. Su vestimenta era una camisa blanca corta sin mangas sobre un corto traje de malla, así como unos brazaletes blancos en ambos brazos, además de una falda corta sobre de igual un corto pedazo de malla, a parte de las típicas sandalias shinobis pero de color blanco. Naruto vio su banda ninja en su brazo derecho y reconoció que es de Takigakure.

Al cruzar mirada, Naruto inmediatamente sintió que era una Jinchūrikis y fue hablar con ella, confundiendo a sus compañeros.

"Hola, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki" Saludo alegremente el rubio.

"Yo me llamo Fuu, ¿podemos hacer amigos?, suu" pregunto la chica alegremente.

"Claro, ¿dime que biju tiene?" pregunto Naruto tranquilamente.

"¿he?, ¿yo?, ¿de qué hablas?,suu" se puso nerviosa la peli verde.

"vuelve aquí Fuu, no debes hablar con el enemigo" dijo el compañero que no dejo que la chica siguiera con Naruto, mientras este miro enojado.

"cuando necesite habla estoy por aquí y soy Jinchūrikis de nueve colas" eso provoco que los dos chicos mirara sorprendido y Fuu se alegrada de saber que podía hacer un amigo con algo en común.

"Yo soy…" no pudo la chica al ver como uno de los chicos le tapó la boca.

"si lo dices no volverá a salir del pueblo" murmuro para que solo la chica escuchara pero Naruto lo escucho y miro aún más enojado.

"Naruto-kun déjalo por ahora" intento Hinata que el rubio no se lanzara contra esos dos "tenemos todo el examen para que pueda hablar con ella" aconsejo la peli azul, después de todo entendió quién era esa chica.

"tiene razón, Hina-chan" sonrió el Uzumaki haciendo que Hinata sintiera tranquila al saber que había evitado una pelea innecesaria.

Después de entrar y recibir un sobre, todos estaban en la plaza listos para empezar la primera prueba.

"¡Naruto-sama!" salto Fuuka en los brazos de Naruto, sorprendiendo al rubio "¿Cómo ha estado?" dijo la chica acercándose demasiado a la cara.

"vaya, vaya" dijo Ram cogiendo el brazo derecho de Naruto y pego demasiado su cuerpo.

"si es nuestro amo favorito" continuo Rem cogiendo el brazo izquierdo el rubio e imitando a su hermana gemela.

"estáis muy cerca, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto sonrojado y notando la figura de las gemelas.

De repente Rem y Ram sintieron un escalofrió en su espalda y miro hacia atrás, solo veía a Hinata con una sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa daba miedo y soltaron a Naruto con rapidez, al entender el mensaje de la peli azul.

"vamos Fuuka, dejemos de hacer broma" hablo Rem dando a entender que solo quería meterse un poco con el rubio nada más, pero no espero la reacción de la Hyuuga.

"¿Quién dijo que estoy de broma?" abrazo más la chica el cuello de Naruto "después de todo es un hombre que merece la pena luchar" sonrió y dispuso a besarlo pero alguien le acarro del cuello y separo del Uzumaki que suspiro aliviado.

"¿Quién es que molesta con mi…?" corto la pregunta Fuuka cuando vio que era Hinata y tenía un aura oscuro que asustaba a todo el mundo "¿puedo al menos un besito en la mejilla, como despedida?" pregunto esperando que no fuera tan territorial la peli azul.

"ve a tu equipo" señalo Hinata a la chica que fue en los brazos de los gemelos levemente asustada.

"menos mal, empiezo a entender al teme porque temía a las chicas, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto preocupado por su futuro.

"no te preocupes, oni-chan, Hinata tiene un método que no falla para alejar a las fangirl" hablo Naruko tranquilamente.

"¿Cuál?" pregunto Naruto cuando siente una palmada en el trasero, haciendo que las chicas miraran desilusionada y Hinata levemente sonrojada, confundiendo al rubio "no lo entiendo" intento entender el rubio ese gesto y colocaba la mano donde recibió la palmada.

En la sala de observación.

Alexis intentaba contener la risa, mientras Sebasu miro de reojo a la rubia, sabía que eso tenía que ver con unos de sus planes, pero al no tener pruebas se tuvo que callar, aunque juro escuchar por arriba de él algo como, así se hace Hina, marca lo que es tuyo Dattabane.

"¿desde cuándo un Hyuuga hace eso?" pregunto Hiashi levemente avergonzado.

"Vamos papa, solo está diciendo a las chicas que ese culo tiene dueño" salto Hanabi, haciendo que su padre miraba sorprendido y la niña mirara a un lado silbando al darse cuenta que no debió decir eso o al menos no de esa forma.

De nuevo con Naruto.

Pasaron los 10 minutos empezando la prueba, Naruto y su grupo fueron con rapidez y miraron la pista que tenía.

"Ligera como el agua, rápida como un tren, habla sin tener lengua y corre sin tener pies ¿Qué es?" leyó Naruto confundido.

"es un acertijo" se sorprendió Naruko de la información que tenía.

"La carta" respondió Hinata tranquilamente.

"pero que hacemos con la respuesta" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"¿Tenemos que ir a correo a entregar cartas?" pregunto Naruko confundido.

"eso es" saltaron Hinata y Naruto al mismo tiempo.

"tenemos que ir al edifico de correo, pero tenemos que asegurarnos de que sea el correcto, seguro que hay otras oficina, si nos equivocamos seguramente nos suspenderán" pensó Naruto seguro de su suposición.

"¿Cómo lo averiguamos?" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"tenemos que buscar más información, nos separamos y volvemos dentro de una hora, Dattabayo" ordeno Naruto, haciendo que le grupo se dividiera.

En la sala de observaciones.

Alexis notaba como los examinadores daba buena mirada con las actuación de Naruto, significando que era lo correcto, eso tranquilizo a la chica, cuando un hombre se acercaron a la rubia.

"Kushina-sama quiere que se una con ella" hablo educadamente, dando a entender que era un mayordomo.

"gracias, voy enseguida" respondió la Uzumaki con educación "Sebasu acompáñame" afirmo el chico con la cabeza

Con Naruto.

El Uzumaki hizo un hengen de un hombre viejo y fue a preguntar si tenía un libro sobre los correos del lugar o un mapa, diciendo que era nuevo y quería enviar una carta a sus nietos, quería decir que llego a salvo al lugar, los aldeanos sintieron lastimas y le informaron de todos, al termina Naruto dio la gracias educadamente y se fue del lugar.

"cinco oficina de correo y uno es el lugar correcto para aprobar el examen, sí que es difícil, Dattabayo" medito Naruto con la información que tenía.

Con Hinata.

La chica fue al parque, siempre había alguna información que el pueblo inconscientemente soltaba, sobre todo las mujeres con niños y vio dos madres que hablan.

"¿Qué le pasa el correo últimamente?, antes no había tanto problemas" pregunto la mujer a su amiga.

"eso es debido al examen Chunnin, después volverá a estar como antes" respondió su amiga para calmarla.

" _bien, la suposición de que es el edificio de correo son correcta_ " pensó Hinata y siguió espiando, pero era información sin valor, aun así escucho un poco más esperando saber algo más.

Con Naruko.

La rubia caminaba tranquilamente, meditaba donde podía obtener información, cuando una idea se le cruzo por la cabeza y fue a parar a un bar, entro y al cabo de 10 minutos salía levemente con la mejillas sonrojadas y feliz, cuando la Uzumaki se fue del lugar, aparecieron muchos ninjas borrachos que apena podían ponerse de pie.

"la próxima vez no aceptare un desafío de beber de una chica que se haga la inocente" dijo uno de los hombres antes de caer desmayado.

Pasó una hora y se reunieron de nuevo y compartieron información.

"¡¿Qué bebiste alcohol?!" pregunto Naruto levemente enojado.

"solo fue para sacar información, además si puedo matar, también puedo beber, de todo modo los Uzumakis somos resistente y no llegue a emborracharme" hablo Naruko con normalidad.

"espera que Alexis-nechan y Oka-san lo sepa, Dattabayo" dijo el rubio con seriedad

"¿Cómo sabrá?" pregunto las pequeña del grupo tranquilamente.

"esto está siendo televisado" intervino Hinata, haciendo que Naruko se pusiera blanca, sin saber que ya Alexis y Kushina estaba planeando su castigo "pero ha sido poca información que tenemos" miro preocupada la Hyuuga.

"Hay 5 edificios del correo y uno de ellos es el auténtico y gracias a Naruko sabemos que si nos equivocamos suspendemos, pero no hay forma de averiguarlo con 4 horas, debido la distancia que hay entre ellos" medito Naruto con la información.

"Solo ellos lo saben" suspiro Hinata y Naruko al mismo tiempo.

"eso es, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa malévola.

" _porque tengo la sensación que va a dejar en ridículo a todos los ninja de Kumo con esta idea_ " intuyo Hinata ante la idea Naruto.

En la oficina de correo 1º.

Apareció Naruto y su equipo tranquilamente, el ninja que estaba allí se acercó a ellos.

"Lo siento, este no es el lugar, ¿sabéis lo que pasa si elegir este y no el correcto?" preguntó el ninja de Kumo con una sonrisa al saber que son de Konoha.

"lo sé, pero ¿qué pasa si elijo los cinco oficina al mismo tiempo?, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto haciendo que el ninja se quedara confundido.

" es imposible estar en los cinco sitios al mismo tiempo" respondió cuando se acuerda de cierta técnica "no me digas que hiciste Kage bushin" empezó a preocupar el ninja.

"Si, ahora pregunto, ¿Quién es el auténtico?, porque si resulta que soy falso, significa que no caí en la trampa y conseguí información del lugar y distracción para ir al verdadero lugar " sonrió Naruto haciendo que el ninja de Kumo empezara a sudar y se lamentó en haber dicho que se equivocaron sin hablar con sus compañero primero.

"Ruiko, Rei, Kushiro, Ranko" llamo por radio "¿está el Uzumaki en vuestro puesto?" recibió una afirmación de sus compañeros " no me lo puedo creer" murmuro el ninja al saber que fueron engañados por una simple táctica. "aun así estáis suspenso" dijo el hombre

"¿esta seguro?" pregunto Naruto aun sonriendo y eso dio mala espina al ninja "digamos que estamos en guerra y el enemigo tiene cinco lugares y uno de ellos tiene guardada sus provisiones para ganar la batalla, solo tiene una oportunidad, porque si falla el lugar, acabara en una trampa y el verdadero lugar estará en alerta, pero si utilizo el Kage bushin, no solo sabré cual es el verdadero, si no el enemigo estará distraído con los ataques de mis Kage bushin, dejando sin refuerzo para el verdadero lugar, ¿está seguro que estoy suspenso?" hablo el rubio tranquilamente.

El ninja estaba sin habla, todo lo que dijo era verdad y justamente esta prueba consistía en simular esa situación, si suspendía dejaría en ridículo a los de Kumo de que un gennin de unos 14 años pensaba mejores que ellos y lo suspendiera por eso, cuando recibió una llamada de la radio y contesto, al terminar la llamada suspiro el ninja de Kumo.

"está aprobado" dijo de mala gana el hombre.

"¡qué bien, Dattabayo!" salto Naruto con alegría "y una cosa, soy un kage bushin" de repente el rubio y su equipo desaparecieron dejando en su lugar humo, dando a entender que no eran los verdaderos.

En la sala de observaciones.

Alexis miraba sorprendida, tenía que admitir que no se le hubiera ocurrido esa idea, pero al ver como su madre sonreía orgullosa de él, pensó que tal vez su madre si lo aria.

"Alexis, después hablamo de Naruko" murmuro Kushina seriamente.

"Ok" respondio la rubia " _se ha dado cuenta que no actúa con normalidad, me pregunto cómo reaccionará al saber que no recuerda nada_ " se preguntó a si misma preocupada.

Continuara…

* * *

 **respuesta a los reviews**

 **spark297** : gracias (creo) y por ahora no pienso en revivir a Minato, en un futuro tal vez, pero no por ahora.

 **taran taran** aquí esta la conti.

 **OTAKUFire** : bueno, cuando Naruto vuelva a Konoha tendrá una gran sorpresa por culpa de esos Uzumakis (cofsfangirlcofs) y Ok, Alexis consiguió completar un pequeño plan, la pregunta es ¿conseguira hacer los grandes planes que tiene?.

 **CCSakuraforever** ; gracias y parece que si era obvio u.u.

 **Zafir09** : aquí la conti y aviso que empezara los celos de Hinata, aunque solo será puntuales, (siempre y cuando las fangirl no se pase de la línea).

 **alucardzero** Bueno por ahora ella no recuerda nada de su yo pasado, por lo tanto ella no sabe nada de Izanami, ni siquira sabe que tiene o no Byakugan.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** bueno era para que Bee intervenga y otra cosas más que se verá en el examen, te voy a dar una pista, cofHinatacofvscofSakuracof, con eso te dejo todo dicho XD

 **PD:** el capitulo de cambio de destino esta apunto de terminar, tardare un dia o dos dependiendo lo ocupado que este.


	58. Chapter 57

Capítulo 57

* * *

Después del finalizar la primera prueba todo el mundo fueron a sus hostales para descansar y preparase para la siguiente prueba, en uno de los hostales, estaba Kushina, juntos con Sebasu y Alexis.

Kushina estaba sentada y masajeaba levemente la sien, aun le costaba aceptar que Naruko no recordara nada, pero era la verdad.

"si no recuerda nada, ¿Por qué su cuerpo creció hasta su edad anterior?, no debía haber crecido con normalidad" pregunto confundida la líder del clan Uzumaki.

"aunque su mente olvide, su alma aún recuerda su tiempo vivido, por eso creció rápido" explico Alexis ese fenómeno.

"una parte me alegra, porque ella no sabrá que fue creada para ser el sacrificio, para que yo reviva, pero otra parte me duele que allá olvidados los buenos momentos que tuvimos y más vosotros que los criasteis, Dattabane" miro tristemente la mujer a su hija y su amigo Sebasu.

"Nosotros nos conformamos que tenga su propia vida" respondió Sebasu con una sonrisa "desde ese día no siento a Izanami en ella" ese detalle sorprendió Alexis, no sabía que su amigo era capaz de sentir a la diosa en su pequeña hermana.

"para bien o para mal, es algo que no podemos hacer nada" dijo Kushina levantándose "¿vamos a ver a Naru-chan y Naruko-chan?, tengo que felicitar por pasar el primera prueba" pregunto la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

Disponía salir, cuando alguien toco la puerta, confundiendo a los tres que no esperaba a nadie, pero cuando Sebasu activo su doujutsu, suspiro y abrió la puerta.

"¿esta oka-san?" pregunto Naruto, junto con Gaara y sus hermanos.

"aquí estoy y felicidades de pasar la primera prueba, Dattabane" abrazo Kushina a su hijo felizmente.

"gracias, está muy guapa mama, pero ¿porque este vestido?" pregunto Naruto confundido.

"estaba al lado del feudal del fuego, tenía que esta presentable, ¿para qué me buscaba?, tiene que ver con ellos" miro Kushina al grupo de Suna.

"Sí, quiero que mire el sello de Gaara, por favor" pidió Naruto amablemente.

"¿eres el Jinchūriki de Shukaku?" pregunto Kushina tranquilamente.

"Si, lo soy" se adelantó Gaara para estar cara a cara con la Uzumaki mayor.

"enséñame el sello" ordeno la pelirroja seriamente y Gaara levanta la camiseta para que vea el sello que retiene su biju, al verlo Kushina parpadeo una, dos, hasta tres veces "Por favor decirme que es una broma" puso su mano en la frente y sin creer lo que estaba viendo, cuando Alexis mira y se queda blanca.

"¿Pero qué mierda es eso?" Salto la rubia mayor en shock.

"Alexis esa palabra" regaño su madre seriamente.

"Pero Oka-san, esa cosa es un insulto para los maestro en füinjutsu" salto Alexis aun sorprendida.

"No lo niego" miro aún más el sello de Gaara "¿Por qué no separaron las mentes en distintos espacio?, no me extraña que no pueda dormir" mira más atentamente y descubre otro cosa "¿no tiene copia de seguridad si el sello se debilita?, ¿Quién demonios diseño esta estupidez?, el que diseño pensaba que funciona como un sello de almacenaje o que, si no fuera por la persona que ejecuto el sellado de forma maravillosa, hacía rato que el biju estaría dando una vuelta por la villa de la arena" dijo Kushina enojada.

"¿cómo sabes que son personas distintas el que diseño y ejecuto el sello?" pregunto Temari sorprendida.

"porque el que ejecuto ha tenido un gran cuidado en aplicarlo, las marcas está bien dibujada y colocada con cuidado, asegurando la fijación del biju al Jinchūriki, esa forma cuidadosa es lo contrario del diseño, que es descuidado, incluso puedo asegurar que hay marca del diseño que no sirve para nada, dios decirme quien ha sido para darle una paliza por estúpido" dijo Kushina levantando el puño en forma amenazante.

"Fue nuestro padre" respondió Kanguro no muy seguro de responder a la pregunta.

"¿El cuarto Kazekage?, no recuerdo que fuera maestro en Füijutsu, creo que ni sabía hacer sello" intento Kushina recodar si había escuchado algo sobre la habilidad de sellos del Kazekage.

"No lo era" murmuro Temari preocupada por la reacción de la líder del clan Uzumaki.

"espera" corto Kushina de repente "¿me estáis diciendo que el cuarto no sabía nada de sellos? "Afirmo los hermanos de Suna "pero será ¡GILIPOLLAS!" salto Kushina enojada que cogió un pergamino, lo abrió, lo coloco en el estómago de Gaara y lo golpeo levemente el pergamino consiguiendo una copia del sello, rápidamente lo puso en la mesa, cogió tinta y un pincel, sin tiempo de perder empezó a escribir y miro de reojo a Naruto y el grupo de Suna "volver en una hora y media, si está aquí el que ejecuto el sello, me gustaría tener su ayuda en sobrescribir el sello" miro a Alexis y Sebasu "Alexis ayúdame en rediseñar el nuevo diseño del sello y Sebasu prepara las cosas para el ritual" ordeno Kushina con anterioridad.

Naruto y cia salieron de la habitación, dejando que los adultos prepararan las cosas.

Caminaron un rato juntos actualizando las cosas entre ellos, cuando Temari se acerca a las chicas y pone su brazos sobre el cuello de Naruko y Hinata.

"dime Hinata-san, ¿algún proceso?" murmuro la rubia mayor con una sonrisa.

"¿he?, no entiendo la pregunta que hace a ella" miro Naruko confundida.

"No era el momento" murmuro Hinata sonrojada.

"vaya admite que te gusta" se ve como Hinata afirma con la cabeza, sorprendiendo a la pequeña Uzumaki.

"Mira Shikamaru" señalo Hinata a un lado.

"¿te cree que voy a caer en eso?" sonrió Temari pensando que era para cambiar de tema.

"¿Qué haces Temari?" preguntó el Nara haciendo que la hermana de Suna saltara levemente de la sorpresa.

"Shi…shikamaru, ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto la rubia mayor al saber que el Nara ya era Chunnin.

"mi madre me obligo venir, que problemático" dijo Shikamaru aburrido.

"Porque no dice que era para animar a tu equipo, hubiera quedado mejor, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto confundido.

"demasiado difícil de pensar" respondió Shikamaru sin preocuparse por eso.

"eres completamente un vago, voy hacer que este todo el día activo" agarro Temari de la camiseta del Nara y se lo llevo a rastra, dejando al grupo en shock.

"ellos acaba junto" hablo Kanguro, mientras los demás afirmaban con la cabeza.

Después de la hora y media.

Naruto fue hacia la habitación junto con Gaara, no vio necesidad que Hinata y Naruko fuera a ver, al tocar la puerta, abrió Sebasu tranquilamente.

"Pasar, ya está todo listo" dejo el Hyuuga pasar a los dos chicos.

Naruto y Gaara entraron y vieron que la sala estaba despejado y que en el centro había un circulo dibujado, con varios signos en el suelo, allí estaba Alexis y Kushina listo para hace el resellado.

"menos mal que viniste Naruto, al mirar detenidamente el sello de Gaara, nos dimos cuenta de un pequeño error, para aplicar el nuevo sello necesitamos noquear al Shukaku, porque dudamos que quiera dejar tranquilo la mente de Gaara, para aceptar estar en un pequeña parte de la mente de su contenedor" explico Alexis seriamente.

"¿no vino el que ayudo a fijar el biju?" pregunto Kushina mirando a todos lados.

"Ella no vino en el examen, porque estaba ocupada en Suna" explico Gaara tranquilamente.

"Está bien" suspiro la pelirroja, era para que ella no tuviera que hacer todo el trabajo, pero no fue así "Gaara ponte en el centro, sentado y sin camiseta" ordeno la líder del clan Uzumaki.

Al hacer caso, Alexis empezó a escribir con sangre alrededor del sello de Gaara, para después seguir subiendo hasta las extremidades superiores, al terminar se colocó al final del círculo y puso sus dos manos en la línea del círculos, aparecieron mas símbolos, tanto dentro como fuera del círculo, ella era el encargado de mantener el sello activo, mientras Sebasu se sentó al otro lado del circulo y entro en meditación, activando el senjutsu, parecía que él era que suministraba el chakra y por ultimo Kushina empezó a hacer sellos, ella sería el que ejecutara el füijutsu y otras cosas.

"Naruto siéntate delante de Gaara y chocar puño, voy hacer que entre en su mente para hablar con el biju, si no entra en razón dale una paliza, Dattabane" sonrió Kushina haciendo que Naruto obedeciera a su madre.

Al hacerlo, entro en la mente de Gaara, allí su mente era toda arena.

"bonito lugar" sonrió Naruto levemente nervioso.

" **pues para mí no lo es** " hablo Isobu un poco acalorado.

"¿Dónde está Ku…?" intento decir el nombre de su biju, pero fue cortada por una voz.

" **Te dije que aún no ganaste el derecho de llamarme así** " se escuchó la voz por todo el lugar

" **el hecho de que no lo vez, es porque está encerrado, si estuviera libre estaría aquí, junto a mi** " explico la tortuga tranquilamente.

"Ya veo, Gaara" empezó a llamar a su amigo, cuando apareció de la nada.

"aquí estoy" mira confundido a la tortuga "¿Por qué esta aquí?" pregunto Gaara confundido.

"este es Isobu, el biju de tres colas, cuando me enfrente contra el Mizukage, una parte de su chakra se quedó dentro de mi" explico Naruto tranquilamente.

"Ya veo, mientras más somos mejor, quiero saber cómo se siente en dormir, aunque sea un poco" hablo Gaara pensando que al fin podría dormir sin escuchar esa maldita voz.

Caminaron un rato cuando se encontraron con el biju, este sonrió salvajemente, parecía que ya sabía porque estaba Naruto allí, porque no dudo en atacarlo.

Por suerte Isobu disparo agua, bloqueando la arena del Shukaku, este miro enojado.

" **¿Por qué le ayuda?, sabes cómo son los humanos"** preguntó el mapache enojado.

" **Pero ellos no lo son como ellos, además Naruto es especial** " intento la tortuga hablar pero fue atrapado por la arena inmovilizándolo.

" **¿para controlarnos?, no deseo eso** " dijo Shukaku y volvió a atacar con su arena.

" **no creo que Rikudo este feliz de ver como uno de sus hijos se convirtió en un sanguinario** " entro en modo Rikudo y levito esquivando su ataque, Gaara también levito con su arena.

" **¿Cómo puede tener el poder del viejo?"** preguntó el primer cola sorprendido y miro enojado " **ya veo, no solo está aquí para encerrarme en una parte de su mente, también está para robar mi chakra, no lo dejare, ¡malditos!, Fūton: Renkūdan(Elemento Viento: Bala Perforadora de Aire)"** lanzo una gran bala de aire.

Naruto y Gaara esquivaron con dificultar al ser muy grande y miraron entre ellos.

"bueno, al menos intentamos hablar con él, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto algo nervioso.

" **eso es porque su inteligencia es inferior a un mapache, igual a su cola** " hablo Kurama tranquilamente.

" **maldito Zorro, vuelve a repetirlo en mi cara** " salto Shukaku aún más enojado y empezó a lanzar bolas de aire por todos lados.

" **no gracias, con él es suficiente para derrotarte, debilucho** " sonrió el zorro en su calabozo, haciendo que Naruto sudara al saber que ahora era el objetivo del biju de una cola, si es que antes no lo era.

" **Voy a matarlo y después iré a por ti** " señalo al Uzumaki y lanzo arena para atraparlo pero Naruto lo esquivaba.

" **que miedo** " dijo Kyuubi fingiendo miedo " **Naruto te dejare algo de chakra, será suficiente para vencerlo 3 veces al menos** " le dio algo de chakra y se fue a dormir.

"creo que no hace falta preguntar cómo es su relación entre ellos dos" murmuro Naruto a Gaara.

"tenemos que vencerlo rápido" aconsejo Gaara.

Naruto creo tres Kage bushin y se lanzaron contra el biju con el rasengan en su mano, el mapache solo levanto un muro de arena pensando que era suficiente, por desgracia solo pudo soportar el impacto de un rasengan, mientras el otro fue a parar hacia él, sin embargo lo aplasto el Kage bushin como una mosca antes que hiciera impacto.

" **Idiotas, hice a propósito que el muro fuera débil para que estuviera en mi rango** " dijo Shukaku dispuesto a lanzar una ráfaga de aire, cuando sintió una bola de agua en la cara **"¿Quién ha sido?"** salto el biju enfadado.

" **¿te puede calmar un poco?, parece un mapache rabioso** " dijo Isobu sin pensar, el biju fue liberado por el tercer Kage bushin, haciendo que el primer cola se enfadara e intentara aplastarlo con la arena, la tortuga al verlo se hizo una bola y empezó a girar para no ser atrapado.

"que difícil acercarse, su defensa es muy buena por culpa de la arena" medito Naruto seriamente.

"si pudiéramos mojarlo lo suficiente el suelo, no podría utilizar la arena que tiene a su alrededor con facilidad" pensó Gaara al saber cuál era su debilidad.

" _Isobu-san_ " pidió Naruto su ayuda.

" _ **necesito tiempo para regenerar chakra suficiente para hacerlo**_ " respondió el biju de tres colas telepáticamente.

"tenemos que distraer al mapache, lo suficiente para que pueda utilizar la técnica suiton, Dattabayo" explicó Naruto a Gaara su siguiente jugada.

Naruto creo mucho clones rodeando al biju de una cola, mientras Gaara creo una pequeña tormenta de arena para dificultar la visibilidad de su contrincante.

" **por mucho que te multiplique, para mi soy unos insectos** " ese comentario hizo que Naruto levantara la ceja y sonriera zorrunamente, mientras el biju deshizo la tormenta de Gaara y empezó a lanzar bola de aire eliminando los clones.

Cuanto tres Kage bushin pudieron llegar a la nuca del mapache.

"zona asegurada" hablo el primero clon.

"Capitán, conseguimos llegar al objetivo, aunque perdimos muchos hombres" salto uno de los clones.

"entendido soldado, procedamos en noquear al mapache rabioso golpeando en su nuca" ordeno uno de ellos.

Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, fue apastado por la mano del Ichibi, este miro enrabiado a los Kage bushin que quedaba.

" **¿te está burlándote de mí?, veamos si te burla de esto insecto, Biju-dama** " empezó a crear la esfera negra.

" _ **Naruto-san eso es peligroso**_ " dijo el tres colas preocupado.

Lo que no sabía nadie es que apareció un mosquito y se posó en la nariz del Shukaku, este se percató porque escucho el sonido de su aleteó, cuando apareció una cortina de humo y al desaparecer apareció unos de los Kage bushin de Naruto.

"gracias por darme la idea del insecto y ¡RASENGAN!" lanzo el clon la técnica en toda la nariz del biju.

Este grito ante el dolor olvidando que estaba haciendo la biju-dama, la técnica ante el repentino movimiento se descontrolo y exploto en la cara del Shukaku tumbándolo al suelo.

" **me (censurado) en todo tus (censurado) y en tu (censurado), cuando te coja te (censurado) y después te (censurado)** " dijo el primer cola enojado y levantándose.

"dios, menos mal que mi madre no está, seguro que le deja como un colador al biju con sus cadenas" se ve como Naruto se pone una mano en la cara al darse cuenta de una cosa "¿Por qué no utilizo el Kongō Fūsa?" Saco Naruto sus cadenas e intento atraparlo, pero la arena se interponía en su camino "no tengo tanto domino para atravesar ese muro de arena" murmuro el Uzumaki frustrado al darse cuenta que aún no lo dominaba tan bien como creía.

" _ **Naruto-san ya estoy listo**_ " dijo telepáticamente el biju de tres colas.

"vamos, Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu (Elemento Agua: Jutsu de Gran Cascada)" creo una gran ola parecida a una cascada que arraso todo el lugar.

" **maldito, esa es cosa tuya verdad Isobu** " salió Shukaku mojado.

"al fin puedo inmovilizarte, Dattabayo" apareció Naruto en el suelo delante del ichibi "Kongō Fūsa" las cadenas inmovilizaron al biju.

" **aunque me inmovilice, no podréis vencerme** " hablo Shukaku enojado.

"Gaara todo tuyo" miro el rubio hacia arriba.

El Ichibi miro hacia arriba y vio a Gaara con un gran martillo de arena, dejando al biju de una cola nervioso y entendió porque no había atacado ni una sola vez el pelirrojo, estaba ocupado creando eso.

" **etto…, no pensara golpearme con eso, ¿verdad?** " Rio nerviosamente el mapache.

"intentamos hablar, pero no quisiste, ahora duerme un poquito" sonrió Gaara de forma diabólica con lo último, asustando al biju.

"¡ **hay mama!** " recibió el martillazo dejando al biju nockeado.

" **jajajajaajjaj** " se escuchaba la voz de Kurama por todo el lugar " **eso ha sido fantástico** , **¿podemos repetirlos?"** se podía notar por el tono de voz que estaba emocionado.

" **y así está todo el tiempo** " suspiro Isobu.

Naruto disponía a decir algo, cuando sintió que su cadena arrancaba un poco del chakra de Shukaku, haciendo que apareciera otro Gudōdama, ahora tenía dos esfera.

"creo que voy a tener dolor de cabeza en el futuro, Dattabayo" agacho Naruto y la tortuga las cabezas deprimidas en saber que Shukaku y Kurama no pararían de discutir entre ellos dos.

De repente, apareció una cueva y salieron unas cadenas que atrapo al mapache y lo arrastro adentro, al estar en su interior, levanto una reja cerrando la salida de la cueva y un papel en el centro de la reja con la palabras sello.

Al volver al mundo real.

Alexis estaba levemente aturdida, era difícil mantener la concentración para mantener el circulo, pero era necesario para rediseñar el sello, miro a su amigo Sebasu que había dejado el modo senjutsu y suspiro aliviado indicando que ya no era necesario más chakra, al mirar a su madre podía ver que estaba alegre, incluso podía ver que saltaba levemente de alegría, demostrando su resistencia Uzumaki, al mirar al último miembro de su familia, vio que se levantó feliz pero parecía que algo le incomodaba.

"bueno Gaara ya puede dormir al fin" dijo Naruto feliz hacia su amigo.

"ZzZzZz" todos miraron sorprendido al ver al pelirrojo dormido.

"no perdió tiempo en dormir" miro Alexis sorprendida antes que todos empezaran a reírse.

Al día siguiente

Todos estaban en la plaza central, esperaban que explicaran cual era la segunda prueba del examen chunnin, Naruto miro a los lados y vio que todos lo de Konoha pasaron, aliviándolo al Uzumaki.

"atento todo el mundo" apareció el presentador de Kumo. "en esta prueba consiste en entrar el lugar asignado para recuperar un objeto y llevarlo a un lugar seguro, el lugar será la gran montaña del Minotauro" todos miraron confundidos por el nombre dado "cada uno tendrá un sobre y un numero de entrada de la cueva y tenéis solo un día, con todo esto que empieza la segunda prueba del examen Chunnin" se despido el presentador.

Después de conseguir el sobre y el número de entrada.

Naruto estaba entusiasmado, significa que habría batalla y tenías ganas de enseñar a todos lo fuerte que era.

En la sala de observaciones.

Esta vez Kushina estaba sentada al lado de Tsunade y vestía de ropa normales, a su otro lado esta Kii mirando su libro de apuntes.

"por ahora Kushina-san todos los de Konoha han aprobado con buena nota, parece que el examen anterior le ayudo bastante en mejorar sus habilidades y evitar estar nervioso" dijo Kii que entrego una nota a Kushina para que lo leyera.

"Veo y gracias por la información Kii-san" sonrió la líder del clan alegremente.

"has sido un placer, como secretaria del clan" sonrió igual antes de irse.

"estoy pensando en cambiarte de puesto, ¿no quería ser Hokage?" murmuro Tsunade a la pelirroja.

"está prohibido que beba Sake en mi puesto, Dattabane" miro Kushina a un lado dolida.

"olvida lo que dije" giro rápidamente la cabeza la sannin, mientras Kushina disimuladamente hacia la uve de victoria al verse que era mentira y llega Alexis junto con Sebasu.

"¿me he perdido algo?" pregunto la rubia Uzumaki a su madre y se sentó a lado de ella.

"no, aún no han encendidos los monitores, significa que aún no ha llegado a cada uno en su lugar de partida" explico Kushina cuando enciende los monitores.

"parece que llegamos a tiempo" sonrió Sebasu que se sentó a lado de su amiga.

Con Naruto y cia.

El Uzumaki mayor miro el número de la entrada de la montaña y supo que era el correcto, cuando entraron, sin dudar a duda quitaron sus capuchas revelando su vestuario.

Naruto tenía un abrigo naranja de manga cortas, con unos bordes en forma de llamas negras y en su espalda inscrita las palabras futuro Hokage Naranja escrito verticalmente, tenía una camisa de red, en sus manos tenia brazaletes protectores, llevaba unos pantalones naranjas y sandalia negras, en la cintura tenia colgada una pequeña espada y pequeños pergaminos, en su pierna derecha llevaba uno pequeña bolsa donde guardaba sus shuriken.

Hinata había dejado crecer su cabello y lo tenía atado en dos coletas, llevaba un chaleco azul sin manga y ajustada resaltando su busto indicando que le había crecido más, detrás del chaleco tenía un círculo sin tela, donde podía verse que debajo tenía una camiseta de red, en su estómago lo cubría de vendas, en su brazo derecho tenía un calentador gris ajustado con pequeños cinturones en sus extremos, en su otro brazo tenia de venda desde la muñeca hasta el codo, en su cintura tenía su banda ninja y coderas de color gris, tenía un ajustado pantalón corto azul marino, calzas negras translucidas que dejan ver parte de su muslo y en su muslo derecho lleva una correa para transportar sus shukiken, unas botas levemente altas negras.

Naruko utilizaba una tela verde claro que cubrir solo su pecho en forma de cruz invertida, para rodear el cuello y dejando las extremidades de la tela detrás de su espalda, su estómago lo cubría de vendas, tenía dos calentadores de brazos grises ajustado, pantalón corto negro ajustado, un cinturón grande marrón donde cuardaba una Katana corta y algunos pergaminos, calzas marrones que llegaba hasta la rodilla y sandalia ninjas negras.

En la sala de observaciones.

Todos los presente se sorprendieron, no solo por el vestuario de las chicas, sino porque el chico era muy parecido a un ninja temido por su gran velocidad, conocido como el Cuarto Hokage.

Continuara….

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias espero que te guste el vestuario nuevo de los chicos.

 **spark297** : aquí tiene la respuesta y espero que sea de tu agrado. Sobre Minato estoy en duda.

 **Guest** : a su debido tiempo se responderá .

 **Zafir09** : no sé, ya es mucho personajes que manejaría (con los Uzumakis ya me rompo la cabeza XD) y me costaría manejarlo todo.

 **OTAKUFire** : todos eso se responderá más adelante, solo que más de una chica empezara a tener miedo de Hinata XD

PD: me a costado un poco en decidir el vestuario de Naruko, ademas no se si describi bien, sobre todo la parte del pecho.


	59. Chapter 58

Capítulo 58

* * *

En el mismo tiempo que pasaba todo eso en Kumo.

En el país del remolino, en mitad de bosque aparecía un vórtice espiral, del vórtice apareció el hombre causante del ataque del Kyuubi y a su lado apareció su fiel servidor Zetsu.

"¿Para qué estamos aquí?, cuando al fin encontramos esa maldita biblioteca Uzumaki" pregunto Zetsu confundido.

"Voy hablar con Gesshin Uzumaki, es alguien con conocimiento en Füijutsu, lo conocí aquí cuando buscaba algunas pista de como romper el sello que tenía Kushina, cuando aún era Jinchūriki, fue fácil hacer que fuera mi aliado cuando supe su odio hacia ella, el me ayudaba con los sellos que protegía el lugar del parto y yo le daba la primera fila de su muerte" explico Tobi en cómo conoció a ese hombre y que pacto tenia.

"¿nos ayudara en romper las defensas de la biblioteca Uzumaki?" preguntó el hombre planta.

"Seguro, se las palabras adecuadas para hacer que lo haga, además inconscientemente me está ayudando en mis planes" explico Tobi tranquilamente que empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba el supuesto hombre Uzumaki.

"¿Qué quiere decir que te ayuda inconscientemente?" pregunto ahora Zetsu con curiosidad.

"los Uzumakis son temidos por sus Füijutsu, si conseguimos invocar el Diez colas, un Uzumaki podría fastidiarnos los planes con sellar a la bestia en ellos o cualquier cosas, pero Gesshin por el afán de ser el líder del clan y tener ciertos privilegio sobres las chicas Uzumakis, se encerró en la isla y esclavizo a las mujeres que encontraba, mientras encerraba a los hombres, ayudando en reunir en un lugar fijo y no dejarlo salir, haciendo que no interfiera en mis planes" respondió Tobi tranquilamente.

"¿quería tener un Harem con las mujeres de su clan?, que hombres más pervertido" salto Zetsu de nuevo.

"Si, por eso le deje con vida, para que reuniera a todas las personas de su clan, cuando consigamos entrar a la biblioteca y a la sala especial, ya no lo necesitare para nada, lo eliminare junto con el clan Uzumaki " miro Tobi a Zetsu con su sharingan.

"¿Cuántos Uzumakis habrá? Se me hace la boca agua de pensarlo" dijo el hombre planta con interés.

Tobi camino un poco más hasta llegar a la entrada de la ciudad, se quedó en shock al ver lo que había, las ciudad estaba casi restaurara, los edifico viejos fueron restaurados con cuidado y para los que no podían ser reparados fue reconstruido desde cero, las calles estaban asfaltadas y bien decoradas con plantas, las gente que caminaban era de diferente edades y sexo, era todo lo contrario cuando fue la última vez que visito el lugar

"escóndete y descubre que está pasando aquí" murmuro Tobi seriamente, haciendo que Zetsu se ocultara en la tierra.

El hombre caminaba por la ciudad, mientras más avanzaba más se confundía, era todo lo contrario que Gesshin pensaba hacer, pero se percató de una cosa.

"esta gente no son Uzumakis" miro Tobi con seriedad.

"Son turista" se escuchó una voz por encima del enmascarado y miro arriba y vio una chica sentada en el tejado de un edificio.

"Soy Emilia Uzumaki, ¿esta para visitar el templo Uzumaki? O es para estudiar su historia" pregunto amablemente la chica al hombre.

"¡Siiii!, Tobi escucho que el templo es fabuloso, ¿Dónde está eso?" salto Tobi tomando el papel de niño bueno.

"Sígueme" salto y toco suelo con elegancia, para empezar a caminar con tranquilidad.

Tobi siguió a la chica pensando que podía sacar información de ella y después matarla, cuando llegaron al templo.

"Como dicen, el templo es capaz de soportar el ataque de un Biju, por eso es una de las pocas cosa que fue dañada durante el ataque sorpresa que sufrió el país del remolino, ¿algunas preguntas más?" sonrió Emilia tranquilamente.

"¡Siiii!, tengo una pregunta, ¿Quién es el líder de este pueblo?" pregunto Tobi intentando sonar alegre para no levantar sospechas.

"¿he?, normalmente me pregunta otras cosas y no esa, ¿debería llevarte a él?" pregunto Emilia confundida.

"¡Siiii!, llévame con él, Tobi solo quiere saber todo sobre Uzumakis, seguro que el sabes muchas cosas" salto el hombre alegremente.

"Ok, después de todo este lugar es un sitio turístico y no un pueblo ninja, sígueme" indico la chica que le siguiera.

El enmascarado siguió a la chica, pensaba saber si era Gesshin el líder, si lo era pensaba suplantarlo, pero si era otro lo controlaría como hizo con el Mizukage, cuando se percató que estaba en mitad del bosque, supo en ese momento que fue descubierto por la chica que le estaba dando la espalda.

"Si está buscando a Gesshin llega tarde, está muerto, fue castigado por sus crímenes" dijo Emilia sin girar aun.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" pregunto Tobi dejando la fachada de lado.

"Naruto Uzumaki" eso sorprendió al enmascarado "junto con su familia vencieron a Gesshin y devolvieron a la libertad a los Uzumakis esclavizados y devolvieron este lugar a la vida para ser un sitio turísticos y de descanso para cualquier persona" respondió la chica tranquilamente.

"¿Ese chico es el líder actual del clan?" Pregunto Tobi preparando para atacar a la chica.

"No, es Kushina Uzumaki" giro Emilia, dio una mirara que helaba hasta la sangre.

De repente Tobi lanzo un Katon con rapidez para que no reaccionara la chica a tiempo, al explotar vio que la explosión podía llamar la atención y decidió irse al ver que no podía utilizar a Gesshin, cuando la chica apareció e intento tocarlo, Tobi salto hacia atrás y lanzo varios kunai para ver una debilidad de su contrincante, pero atravesaron a la chica sorprendiendo al enmascarado.

"¿tiene mi habilidad?" pregunto Tobi mirando atentamente con el sharingan, pero no era capaz de ver que habilidad es.

"No, no tengo sharingan para teletransportar mi cuerpo a otro lugar" eso sorprendo al hombre y vio como la chica toco su brazo derecho.

En ese momento Tobi sintió un escalofrío y rápidamente se arrancó su brazo derecho sin dudar y se alejó de la chica por precaución, había mirado todo el rato con su sharingan pero no era capaz de ver que técnica estaba utilizando, cuando aparecido Zetsu y ataco a la chica por la espalda, sin embargo Emilia limito a tocarlo para que cayera al suelo muerto.

"¿Qué eres?" pregunto Tobi levemente asustado.

"¿no me recuerdas?" pregunto Emilia mirando fríamente, esa pregunta confundió al enmascarado "te refrescare la memoria, ¿Qué hiciste cuando llegaste aquí por primera vez?" pregunto la chica hablando cada vez más fría.

Ante la pregunta, el enmascarado intento recodar que hizo cuando llego por primera vez a estas tierras, recodo como contacto con Gesshin, lo que hizo después, incluso recordó que comió y todo, cuando vino una memoria de repente.

"¿quiere vengar la muerte de tu hermana mayor?" pregunto Tobi con una sonrisa, ahora que sabía el motivo, podría intentarla manipularla.

"No, no vengo a vengar a ninguna hermana mayor" aparecido cara a cara a poco centímetros sorprendiendo al enmascarado "porque yo soy esa hermana mayor que mataste, ¿olvidaste que mis hermana gemelas tiene el pelo rojo y azul? Mientras yo lo tenía purpura" sonrió maléficamente haciendo que la sangre de Tobi se congelara durante un segundo.

Tobi recordó que para ganar la confianza de Gesshin, pidió que encontrara a una familia de hermanas que había en esa zona, no importaba si matara a una o dos de ellas, siempre y cuando dejara a una viva, con eso en meten con su habilidad consiguió localizar a la familia, pero la mayor de ella agarro a sus dos hermanas pequeñas, que tendría unos cinco u cuatro años y salieron corriendo, sin embargo lo atrapo más tarde, pero al ver que se resistía lanzo un ataque directo hacia ellas, la mayor no dudo ni un segundo en proteger a sus hermanas de dicho ataque y murió en el acto, al disipar el ataque podía ver como el cuerpo muerto seguía abrazando a las dos pequeña que quedaron inconscientes, como si aún muerta quisiera seguir protegiéndola a las gemelas, cuando se acercó Tobi le pareció ver mascas en el cuerpo de la mayor pero fue por un segundo haciendo pensar que fue alguna técnica para evitar que las gemelas salieran herirás, pero al parecer no era así al tenerla delante suya.

"¿Qué hiciste en ese momento?" pregunto Tobi asustado pero lo ocultaba.

"Nada, solo ate mi alma a este lugar con un Füijutsu para proteger a mis hermanas de Gesshin y rezar que alguien viniera a salvarlas, por suerte mis plegarias fueron escuchadas, Gesshin fue castigado, no por el líder del clan Uzumaki, que volvió a la vida en ese día, sino por la diosa Izanami y ahora está bajo el cuidado de Naruto-san, mi alma podía descansar al fin, al saber que ella son libres y felices, pero tuviste que aparecer aquí a perturbar mi sueño, solo diré una vez, no me importa lo que esté planeando, desde ahora soy el espíritu guardián de estas tierras y si por una razón sobrevives y vuelve a pisar esta tierra, te perseguiré y te destruiré" se podía ver como la zona estaba congelándose y de repente exploto.

Los trabajadores del lugar estaban confundidos, había escuchado una explosión y decidieron avisar a los ninjas del clan Uzumaki.

Los ninjas fueron al lugar de la explosión y se sorprendieron a encontrar el lugar congelado y un hombre enmascarado en ese estado, al tocar al hombre se hizo añicos, ante el fenómeno disponía a investigar el lugar de los hechos, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad.

"¿Qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto uno de ellos confundido, parecía que no recordaba nada.

"era para investigar una explosión, pero aquí no pasó nada" respondió uno de su compañero mostrando el mismo síntoma que su compañero.

"vámonos ha sido una falsa alarma" se fueron los ninjas del lugar.

No muy lejos, se veía a Emilia observando el lugar desde un acantilado, cuando miro hacia atrás para encontrarse con la diosa Izanami.

"Gracias, gracias por escuchar mis plegarias y salvaras a mis hermanas" dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

" **El que debiera agradecer es a Naruto Uzumaki, fue quien salvo a todos y no te haga la inocente, tu era quien impedía que Gensshin abusara a las chicas, cada vez que intentaba con una, tu aparecía de la nada para impedirlo, aunque tú solo quería protegía a tus dos hermanas, al final protegiste a todas** " dijo Izanami seriamente.

"si, pero ate mi alma a esta tierra para toda la eternidad, era eso o dejar a mis hermanas solas ante Gesshin" dijo mirando levemente al suelo.

" **estoy aquí por eso, el hecho que protegiste a todos incluso después de tu muerte, te concederé dos deseos, primero te daré la habilidad de ver a tu hermanas cuando tú quieras desde aquí y la última será que podrás unirte con ella en el otro mundo** " sonrió Izanami amablemente.

"Y..yo no tengo palabras" murmuro Emilia sin poder contener sus lágrimas de alegría.

" **es tu recompensa por tu esfuerzo, por desgracia ese ser llamado Tobi, consiguió escapar de tu trampa** " suspiro la diosa refiriéndose al enmascarado.

"si pero al menos me asegure que no vuelva por aquí" sin decir más las dos mujeres rieron levemente juntas.

De vuelta en el Examen Chunnin.

El equipo Uzumaki caminaba por una de las rutas de la montaña, cuando Rem y Ram se quedaron parados por unos segundos, sintieron algo nostálgico y cálido pero no sabía que eran, mientras Fuuka caminaban delante de las gemelas.

"completamente piensa que me voy a rendir, luchare y estoy segura que ganare" dijo Fuuka muy segura de su victoria.

"¿vas a pelear contra Hinata-san?" pregunto Rem seriamente, le agradaba la Hyuuga y no quería que peleara entre ellas.

"Si, Naruto-san merece todo el cariño del mundo y yo estoy dispuesta a dar eso y más" miro a las dos gemelas con determinación.

"según escuche, Hinata-san ya amaba a Naruto-san antes de ser el chico que conocemos, eso muestra que sus sentimientos son sincero" intento la peli azul convencer que era una batalla perdida pero la niña ignora completamente "Ram, esta no escucha y es ciega" murmuro la chica a su hermana.

"el amor es ciego" contesto Ram con sabiduría.

"¿ciego?" pregunto Rem confundida al tener cero experiencias en esos temas.

"vamos, no tenemos que perder tiempo" salto Fuuka con energía, haciendo suspirar a las gemelas.

Con Naruto.

Llevaba un rato caminando dentro de la cueva, apenas era capaz de ver por la poca visibilidad, cuando llegaron a una intersección de tres caminos, confundiendo a los tres gennin.

"Naruto-kun, mira en el sobre, puede que explique esto" aconsejo Hinata amablemente.

El rubio abrió el sobre y leyó el contenido.

"dice que tenemos que separarnos y recuperar una cosa que hay en cada camino, Dattabayo" contesto Naruto no muy feliz de separarse.

"¿Cómo nos reunimos aquí?, este es un gran laberinto" dijo Naruko no muy convencida en separarse.

"tiene razón, tenemos que evitar perder el contacto entre nosotros" medito la Hyuuga seriamente.

"¿Por qué no invocamos a nuestro amigos?" sonrió Naruto ante su idea.

Sin decir nada más, los tres mordieron sus dedos e hicieron la invocación.

"al fin Naruto-san, pensé que no me invocaría" dijo Yoshimi en su forma animal, su tamaño era la de un zorro normal, aunque tenía sacadas sus nueves colas y uno de sus patas estaba vendada.

"recuerda que no podía estar desde el principio Yoshi-sama" hablo un zorro normal, de color blanco con tres colas, invocada por Naruko.

"vamos Usagi-san, seguro que Akamaru está con su dueño desde el principio" protesto la zorra amarrilla.

"disculpa, nos ha invocado por algo y no para que hablemos entre nosotras" hablo la tigresa de Hinata que tenía el doble de tamaño que los zorros.

"¿Por qué eres tan grande Shirogami-san?" murmuraron las zorras en una esquina tristemente.

"Porque así es mi raza, ¿Qué desea Hinata-san?" pregunto ignorando las rabietas de las zorras.

"Tenemos que separarnos por esos caminos y necesitamos una guía para volver a reunirnos aquí" explico Hinata amablemente.

"Fácil, solo tenemos que restregar nuestras colas para dejar nuestro olor" dijo Usagi tranquilamente tocando su cola en las paredes para dejar marcas.

"pues vamos, cuanto antes vayamos antes nos reuniremos aquí, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto con determinación en aprobar la segunda prueba.

En la sala de observaciones.

Alexis y Sebasu miraron seriamente, no era por la reacción de la gente al descubrir el parecido de Naruto con su padre, era que habían llegado todos los Kages de cada nación ninja a la sala y fueron a unos asientos reservados para ellos, solo Kushina fue capaz de estar en ese lugar al ser el guardaespaldas de Tsunade.

"¿Por qué siempre me quedo fuera?, antes con el feudal y ahora los Kages" murmuro Alexis no muy feliz de estar fuera de ese grupo.

"si quiere, utiliza tu sombra para colarte" sugirió Sebasu sin pensar.

"Buena idea" desapareció la Uzumaki en su propia sombra.

"porque no tendré la bocaza cerrada" el chico se masajeo levemente su sien.

Con Naruto.

Seguía el Uzumaki a Yoshimi tranquilamente, Naruto recodaba que había decidido junto con Alexis que la zorrita no participara en el examen, solo si era necesario para aprobar el examen, porque la raza de Yoshimi era especial y a Kumo le gustaba ese tipo de cosas e intentaría obtenerlo a la fuerza, por eso dijeron a Yoshimi que apareciera en su forma animal para no llamar la atención.

"Naruto-san" hablo la zorrita de repente "viene alguien por esa entrada" señalo Yoshimi con su cola donde aparecería esa persona.

"me pregunto si podré hacer un amigo ahora que no está esos dos, suu" murmuro Fuu tranquilamente y ve a Naruto "¡buenas!" salto la chica alegremente.

"Buenas, parece que tendremos que ser aliados temporales para esta prueba, Dattabayo" sonrió el Uzumaki que fue hacia la chica.

"¿no es enemiga?" pregunto Yoshimi confundida.

"No, es un Jinchūriki como yo, aunque no sé cuál es su biju" miro Naruto confundido al no saberlo.

"siete" dijo la peli verde "tengo el siete, suu" dijo alegremente.

"entonces es Chōmei" sonrió Naruto alegremente.

"¿Chōmei?" miro Fuu confundida.

"el auténtico nombre del Nanabi, el mío es Kurama, aunque tiene que ganarse su confianza para llamarlo así" murmuro el rubio para que solo la chica lo escuchara e ignorando el gruñido que escuchaba en su cabeza

"pues ahora lo llamare Chömei-san, gracias por decirme su verdadero nombre, suuu" sonrió la peli verde alegremente.

Con Naruko.

Naruko caminaba tranquilamente con Usagi, por un motivo sentía algo nostálgico con Yoshimi, como un lazo de familia, pero no era capaz de recodar nada de eso, cuando el animal se paró de golpe.

"Huelo algo" miro hacia una de la entrada.

"Brother, podría escribir mejor para que esta abeja pueda volar y picar, o year" salto Bee rapeando y vio a la niña. "Al menos me gustaría que fuera una mujer de mediana edad y no una cría" dijo el hombre decepcionado.

"tengo casi 12 años y tengo buen cuerpo para la edad que tengo" salto Naruko enojada.

"si, si" dijo Bee ignorando a la chica.

"¡no me ignores!" dijo Naruko detrás de Bee.

"recuerdo que Naruko-san no soporta que lo ignoren" murmuro Usagi sorprendida por la actitud del hombre.

Con Hinata.

Caminaba la chica tranquilamente con Shirogami, cuando la tigresa se paró y miro a una de la entrada.

"Viene alguien y es conocido" dijo la tigresa tranquilamente.

"¿Conocido?" pregunto Hinata cuando apareció Rem

"¿Hinata-san?" miro Rem sorprendida.

"Si, ¿Somos aliadas?" pregunto confundida la Hyuuga.

"parece que sí, pero no entiendo porque hacerlo de ese modo" dijo la chica confundida.

"Yo tampoco, pero me alegra que fuera tu" sonrió Hinata alegremente.

"y yo Hinata-san" imito Rem la sonrisa de su amiga.

Con Naruto de vuelta

Tanto Fuu como Naruto hablaba todo el camino, Yoshimi hablaba de vez en cuando con ellos, pero estaba atento para no perder el camino, cuando sintió otra presencia.

Apareció una chica de pelo negro y corto y de ojos de color negro. Llevaba una camisa roja con una manga en su brazo izquierdo, con un chaleco táctico de la Aldea Oculta de las Rocas de color marrón, medias de red con una falda roja y pantalones cortos sobre ellos.

La chica al ver el Uzumaki ataco rápidamente con un kunai, sin embargo Yoshimi la agarro de la muñeca, para agarralo adquirió su forma humana, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

"Yoshi-san hablamos que no adquiriera tu forma humana en el examen, Dattabayo" regaño Naruto levemente a la chica.

"pero no podía dejar que te hiciera daño y menos sin motivo" dijo Yoshimi que había cambiado levemente, su figura era más sexy y adulta, ahora su pelo azul llegaba hasta las rodillas y lo tenía atada un lazo rojo junto con un cascabel, su traje de miko fue cambiado, ahora llevaba dos oversleeve rojo con el filo blanco, un top ajustado rojo sin manga dejando ver su escote, una falda blanco corta y unos calcetines alto blanco (como Ahri league of legends), su mano derecho estaba vendado para que recordada que no volviera a ser imprudente.

"entiendo, pero era capaz de esquivarlo y tu ¿Quién eres? y ¿porque me ataca?" preguntó el Uzumaki seriamente.

"me llamo Kurotsuchi y quería vengarme la muerte de mi madre, que fue asesinada en la tercera guerra en manos de ninjas de Konoha y cómo eres parecido al cuarto Hokage, pensé que era un familiar suyo" dijo la chica que se liberó del agarre de Yoshimi y se alejó levemente enojada.

"el Cuarto Hokage era mi padre" las dos chicas miraron sorprendidas "pero si no lo fuera, ¿pensaba matarme porque soy de Konoha?" Naruto levemente enojado.

"¿es que los tuyo no matan a los nuestro?" pregunto Kurotsuchi seriamente.

"No, si no estamos en guerra" respondió el Uzumaki seriamente.

"Mientes" miro la chica seriamente.

"ella tiene problema de pensamiento, creo que ella no querrá hacer amiga mía. Suuu" murmuro la peli verde levemente preocupada.

"¿Por qué debería ser amiga del enemigo?" salto de nuevo la peli negra, haciendo que Fuu se escondiera detrás de Naruto.

"estamos en un examen y aunque no te guste, somos aliados temporales para aprobar esta prueba, Dattabayo" dijo Naruto que empezó a caminar, haciendo que Yoshimi y Fuu siguiera al Uzumaki.

En la sala de observaciones.

El Raikage miro sorprendido ante la habilidad de Yoshimi, mientras el Tsukikage se puso algo nervioso, no pensaba que su nieta aria esa cosas, aun cuando todo el mundo estaba presente.

"¿Qué es esa cosa?" preguntó el Raikage a Tsunade.

"una invocación" respondió la Senju tranquilamente.

"Eso lo sabemos, pero es la primera vez que vemos que una invocación adquiera forma humana" intervino Mei que era la nueva Mizukage.

"Yoshimi pertenece a una especie especial de zorro, debido a eso su especie está en peligro de extinción, recomiendo no tocarla Raikage-sama" dijo Kushina seriamente.

"¿Por qué debería tocarla?" pregunto levemente ofendido el Raikage.

"será porque intentaste secuestrarme por mi chakra especial y más tarde intentaste secuestrar a Hinata por su byakugan, ¿Qué debería pensar hija mía?" dijo Kushina dando un pisotón en el suelo, escuchado un gemido de dolor, sorprendiendo a los Kages por el sonido.

"que tiene motivo para desconfiar y por casualidad del destino lo intenta Raikage, tendrá de enemigo a las invocaciones del clan del Zorro, el de Sapo, el de las Aves, el de Tigre y para terminar el clan Uzumaki, son muchos enemigos, más que un poblado ninja, piénselo seriamente porque podría ser el fin de tu pueblo, pero ¿Cómo sabía que estaba aquí oka-san?" pregunto Alexis saliendo de la sombra de Kushina, con un chichón en la cabeza.

"soy tu madre, se cuándo está en una sombra o no, Dattabane y gracias por la explicación" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa "¿fue idea tuya sobre el vestuario de Naru-chan?" pregunto Kushina sabiendo que fue idea ella, pero quería confirmarlo.

"si, quería que todos supieran que era hijo de Minato, el cuarto Hokage" respondió su hija tranquilamente

" _lo sabía, fue buena idea mandar a Bee, aunque es una pena que no podamos tener a esa chica en nuestra manos_ " pensó el Raikage seriamente.

" _Se ve casi idéntico con ese traje, no me extraña que mi nieta atacara_ " pensó Tsukikage seriamente

" _se nota que son familia, es muy mono como su padre_ " pensó Mei con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

Con Naruko.

Por el camino se había juntado con Ram en el grupo, se veía como las dos chicas querían matar al único barón del grupo, pero se contenía por el bien del examen.

"¿Qué tiene en contra de los pechos pequeño?" murmuro Ram con una vena en la frente.

"odio los pervertidos, pero odio más que me ignoren" dijo Naruko igual que su amiga.

"tranquilizaros" intento Usagi calmar a esas dos chicas.

"estamos está en esta cueva, con una abeja, una niña ruidosa y una chica plana, buscando un lugar para volar, yiiii" salto Bee rapeando, cuando se para para escribir en su libreta.

"¡lo mato!" saltaron Naruko y Ram, pero era sujetada por las colas de Usagi.

"hemos llegado, pero esta abeja piensa que se equivocó de lugar y momento" dijo Bee de repente, haciendo que las chicas dejaran su enojo por el momento confundidas.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y espero que te guste este capítulo.

 **Zafir09:** mmm se me ocurre una idea con Fuu, solo espero que me salga bien y si pienso que consiga de Choumei, Gyuki y de otro más que se verá más adelante.

 **spark297** : aquí está el siguiente, diré que aparecerá un imprevisto para Naruto y su grupo en el siguiente capítulo.

 **OTAKUFire** : mas Naruhina, lo veo difícil ahora, pero habrá guiño.

Sobre Sakura, podría intentar hacer algo y es verdad que Kishimoto cometió un gran error, no poner las parejas claras desde un principio (aunque él ya tenía decidido desde el primer momento), solo dejaba migas a otra pareja para mantener sus fans enganchados (yo amito que lo últimos capitulo era para ver con quien quedaba Naruto y no por la trama) un error grave porque deja como el protagonista como un idiota algo que a esa altura no pega con el personaje (la confesión de Sakura supo que era mentira y la de Hinata no lo entendió, eso no se lo cree ni el) y con lo fácil que hubiera dicho que el amor de Sakura era de hermanos(quedando mil veces mejor y no por competir por Sasuke como en la peli) y no un amor entre hombre y mujer.

 **Shadow Noir Wing** : si, yo nunca entendí porque no eran capaces de verlo, si hasta tiene la cara en la montaña de los Hokages para compararlo.

Si, mi intención es que sea jinchuuriki del Juubi, como en la cuarta guerra ninja.

 **Bahamut-king:** la de Hinata y Naruto si, son imágenes antiguas, la de Naruko es una imagen que me pasó Shadow Noir Wing. Pero cuando fui a buscarlo ya no están (me refiero a Naruto y Hinata), no sé qué pasa ultimarte en google, pero gran parte de las imágenes ha desaparecido y por eso la de Sakura lo tuve que inventar (había una imagen muy chula pero ya no está), me pregunto porque.

 **Pegasister Geishiken:** no había pensado en eso, pero ya tengo una idea sobre cómo tratar el Raikage.

 **PD** : tengo un pequeño problema con el fics de Cambio de destino, es que no tengo ni idea cual Raikage (el tercero o cuarto) gobernada en el momento que paso el incidente Hyuuga, mire por internet pero no tuve suerte, ¿alguien lo sabe?


	60. Chapter 59

Capítulo 59

* * *

"hemos llegado, pero esta abeja piensa que se equivocó de lugar y momento" dijo Bee de repente, haciendo que las chicas dejaran su enojo por el momento confundidas.

Vieron una sala al final del camino y en el lugar había una mesa, donde estaban tres objetos, eran para aprobar el examen y delante de ellos había un encapuchado.

"No veo el problema, solo tenemos que vencerlo y coger los objetos" miro Naruko confundida, cuando la pelirroja golpeo el suelo con su bola de pinchos.

"Naruko, retrocedes" dijo Ram seriamente y lista para combatir.

"Parece que esta chica plan…" lanzo la pelirroja un Kunai para que dejara de rapear el hombre sobre su pecho "Ok, esta abeja también peleara, pero aviso que sus picaduras no son para tomar a la ligera" le salieron Naruko y Ram una vena en la cabeza al ver que Bee aun seguir rapeando.

"¿porque esta seriedad?, estáis demasiados tensos, nuestra vida no está en juego" miro la pequeña del grupo confundida

"lo siento, pero esta abeja tendrá que dar la mala noticia" señalo Bee hacia detrás del encapuchado.

Naruko afino más su vista, había poca visibilidad al estar bajo tierra, pero al fijarse mejor descubrió algo, detrás del encapuchado había una gran mancha roja en la pared y en el suelo algo que supuestamente era una persona, sin embargo ahora solo era un trozo de carne molida.

Sin decir más, el encapuchado se lanzó contra el grupo. Bee rápidamente saco sus espadas y lo cubrió con Raiton, listo para el combate, sin embargo el enemigo salto sobrepasándolo el ninja de Kumo, descubrió que sus objetivos eran las chicas.

Ram ataco con su bola de pinchos, en el momento que el encapuchado toco suelo, pero el enemigo salió del humo ileso y golpeo a la pelirroja en el tórax, dejándola sin respiración, cuando el encapuchado disponía a rematar con un kunai, Naruko ataco con una patada voladora quitando el arma, pero fue un error fatal, el enemigo con destreza golpeo fuertemente en la nuca de la pequeña con intención de matarla, en ese momento la rubia vio cientos de imágenes y recuerdos en su mente, antes de salir disparara contra la pared, por suerte Bee la agarro evitando una muerte segura.

" _lo siento brother, pero este enemigo es la única amenaza que veo_ " pensó Bee pensando en ponerse serio.

En el mismo momento, en otro lugar de la montaña.

Hinata y Rem peleaban contra otro encapuchado, mientras Kegon(compañero de Fuu), no sabía si intervenir o no, no quería mostrar que era un jounnin y que solo estaba para proteger a Fuu, pero al ver que la chicas podían con el enemigo, decidió no intervenir y hacer pensar a los demás que estaba asustado.

Con Naruto.

El grupo llego a la sala, cuando Yoshimi levanto sus colas y oreja en alto, solo hacia eso cuando siente una gran amenaza, haciendo que el Uzumaki se pusiera serio al conocer esa forma de actuar de la zorrita.

"¿Qué pasa Naruto?" pregunto Fuu confundida.

"creo que algo está mal, Dattabayo" miro Naruto a los lados y ve a un hombre alto, con una armadura roja que cubría todo el cuerpo hasta la mitad inferior de su rostro y tenía un sombrero cónico de paja del mismo color que la armadura y tenía en su espalda un pequeño horno.

"vosotros sois lo que está mal, hablando como si fuerais amigos" murmuraba Kurotsuchi de mal humor.

"Tú no eres de aquí" dijo el Uzumaki seriamente al ver que la bandana era de Ishikawa.

"Pero si es…" se sorprendió la peli negra al reconocer a ese hombre.

"acerté" miro el hombre liberando una gran cantidad de instinto asesino y vapor.

"ese no quiere ser amigo, suu" dijo Fuu poniéndose en guardia.

"Yoshimi, modo chakra de zorro" ordeno Naruto entrando en modo senjutsu de los sapos, no quería gastar el modo rikudo por el poco tiempo que tenía dicho modo y no sabía si sería largo el combate .

"Como órdenes" Yoshimi se transformó en un zorro de chakra tan grande como un autobús.

En la sala de observaciones.

Tanto Alexis, Kushina y Sebasu (que se unió a ellos) empezaron a liberar un instinto asesino, quería saber que estaba pasando y matar el que ataco a Naruko.

"Raikage, ¿esto es parte de la prueba?" pregunto Tsunade al ser la única que no se dejaba llevar por la rabia.

"No y me gustaría saber qué pasa con ellos, ha muerto tres de mis hombres" dijo A enojado que rompió la barandilla con un golpe de su mano.

"Entiendo, Sebasu y Alexis tenéis permiso para entrar y neutralizar al enemigo, necesitamos vivos para saber quién es y si no podéis matarlo" dijo la Quinta seriamente.

"No es necesario" intervino Ōnoki preocupado.

"Sabes algo" miro la Mizukage al enano.

"el hombre de la armadura roja es Han, el Jinchūriki de biju de cinco colas y si mi intuición no me falla, los otros dos son los gemelos locos de la Roca" hablo el anciano no muy feliz con lo último.

"espera, según recuerde ellos fueron encarcelados, Dattabane" salto Kushina recordando esa noticia.

"si, yo mismo lo encarcele, pero debí ejecutarlo, ellos ya no son humanos" murmuraba el Tsuchikage preocupado.

"enano, di que está pasando si no quiere que te arranque las verruga de tu enorme nariz" dijo la rubia menor seriamente

"Alexis, cálmate si le hablas de esa forma no responderá a nada, pero creo que también el Raikage quiere saber qué está pasando" hablo Sebasu mirando enojado a Ōnoki.

"necesitamos saber que está pasando Tsuchikage" hablo A seriamente.

"los gemelos de la Roca, cuando fueron a la guerra eran grandes ninjas, pero mientras pasaba los días empezaron a cambiar y al terminar la guerra dejaron de ser humanos, solo eran máquinas de matar" explico levemente el anciano.

"entiendo que una guerra pueda cambiar a las personas, pero eso es radical" miro Kushina seriamente, indicando que había algo más.

"según mis informes, utilizaba una técnica prohibida, te hacia muy poderoso pero a cambio te afectaba sicológicamente, creo que eso fue el resultado de abusar de esa técnica" termino de decir todo lo que sabía.

"eso es un problema grave, tenemos que intervenir ya" hablo Tsunade seriamente y preocupado por Naruto y los demás.

"Naruko se mueve" murmuro Sebasu y Alexis sorprendidos, porque recodaba que se ponía a llorar levemente la pequeña cuando se hacía daño, algo que había hecho desde que perdió sus recuerdos, pero esta vez no estaba llorando y en este momento sí tenía motivos para asustarse y llorar.

Con Naruko.

Se levantó de los brazos de Bee y murmuro gracias, confundiendo al ninja de Kumo y empezó a caminar hacia el encapuchado ocultando su mirada.

"me hiciste recodar todo" murmuraba la rubia seriamente "para que nací, la infancia que pase con Alexis-nechan y Sebasu-nisan" saco sus cadenas de chakra sorprendiendo a Bee al reconocer esa técnica "cuando conocí a Naruto-nisan y a Oka-san por primera vez, también a mi mejor amiga Yoshimi-chan y recuerdo el día que debí morir pero Oto-san y Oka-san no me dejo" levanto la mirada viendo que tenía el byakugan activado, pero tenía la mirada oscura igual cuando Kushina entraba en modo habanero sangrienta. "por eso no pienso morir, no pienso perder esta oportunidad de tener una vida normal, por eso te voy a vencerte, Dattabayo" se lanzó Naruko a la ataque.

Con Hinata.

La Hyuuga lanzo un juuken en el tórax del enemigo, paralizo temporalmente, haciendo que Rem con su cadena encadenara a su adversario.

"Al fin, ha sido difícil neutralizarlo, no paraba de moverse" dijo Rem dando un suspiro, pero veía como el hombre no paraba de moverse "tendré que apretar un poco para que se calme" apretó un poco las cadenas, pero el encapuchado aún se movía con intensidad "¿he?, debería dolerle, si apretó más rompo sus huesos" miro confundida la Uzumaki.

"¿Tal vez sienta dolor?, deberíamos ver su cara" aconsejo Kegon a las dos chicas.

Al quitar la capucha al hombre, los tres miraron sorprendido y horrorizado, se veía como el hombre sonreía espeluznadamente y sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción.

"esa sonrisa me va a dar pesadillas durante semanas, creo que tendré que dormir con mi hermana Ram" hablo Rem mirando a otro lado.

"esa expresión da a entender que perdió toda su humanidad, hasta aconsejaría que lo matáramos para que descansara en paz ese pobre hombre" dijo Kegon al ver que eso era solo un ser que fue humano anteriormente.

"Antes de hacer algo, debemos consultar a nuestro superiores, puede que aun pueda ser salvado" intento Hinata ver que había esperanza pero en su interior sabía que no había, desde que vio esa expresión.

Con Naruto.

El Uzumaki miro seriamente a su oponente y se percató que era un el Jinchūriki, por eso intento hablar antes de pelear.

"Fuu-chan, el también es un el Jinchūriki como nosotros" murmuro el rubio a la peli verde.

"gracias por confírmalo, también tenía la sensación de que fuera como nosotros, suu" dijo Fuu tranquilamente al saber que era como ellos.

"Soy Naruto Uzumaki, ¿Quién eres tú?" preguntó el Uzumaki

"¿Por qué debería responder?" preguntó el hombre de la armadura roja.

"Porque soy el Jinchūriki de nueves colas y ella el de siete colas" eso sorprendió levemente al hombre.

"entiendo, por ser como yo diré mi nombre, es Han el Jinchūriki de cinco colas" sin decir más se lanzó al ataque.

"Hiden: Rinpungakure no Jutsu(Jutsu Secreto: Ocultación en el Polvo de Escamas)" Fū expulso de su boca una gran cantidad de polvo fino con muchos destellos, esperando que parara a su enemigo y no tener que pelear.

Sin embargo Han, libero una gran cantidad de vapor de su chimenea, neutralizando la técnica y aumentando su velocidad. Yoshimi al ver que se acercaba a su amo ataco, pero fue golpeado con fuerza y lo mando contra la pared, deshaciendo el zorro de chakra, mientras Yoshimi caía de rodilla al suelo, sin herida pero levemente aturdida.

Han se lanzó contra Naruto, este en su modo senjutsu de los sapos, miro confundido, en este modo podía sentir el peligro, pero por muy de cerca que estuviera Han de golpearle, no sentía peligro de muerte, cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa antes que se levantara una gran polvareda por el golpe de Han.

Al disipar el humo, se podía ver a Naruto no muy lejos del golpe tumbado y a Kurotsuchi debajo del rubio en shock, el ataque de Han no iba al Uzumaki, iba a la chica.

"¿Por qué ataca a tu compañero ninja?" pregunto Naruto enojado.

"¿compañero ninja?, yo solo quiero vengarme de Önoki por sellar al biju de cinco colas en mi interior y la mejor forma de hacerlo es matando a su nieta delante de su gran nariz" dijo Han tranquilamente.

"pero si ella no fuera, ¿pensaba matarla porque es de tu villa?" Naruto miro levemente enojado.

"Si, ¿porque debiera ser amigo de mi enemigo?" las palabras de Han hicieron que Kurotsuchi se diera cuenta que ella estaba actuando como él, cuándo conoció al Uzumaki.

"es como si odiara a la humanidad. Suu" dijo Fuu ayudando a Yoshimi en recuperar el aturdimiento de la chica, dando dos ostia en la cara, haciendo que la zorrita le saliera una vena en la frente al ser tratada así y quisiera dar un par de mordisco.

"Si, no niego que odio a la humanidad, ellos me utilizaron como contenedor de un biju en contra de mi voluntad y aun con todo eso me trataron como si fuera un monstruo, cuando fueron ellos quien me hicieron eso y estoy dejando vivir a vosotros porque sois como yo" termino de hablar Han que se lanzó contra el rubio.

"te equivocas en varias cosas" dijo Naruto que agarro a Kurotsuchi y esquivo el ataque de Han, se colgó del techo con una de sus cadenas de chakra para evitar estar en el rango de ataque "No niego que Fuu y yo sufrimos el odio de nuestro pueblo, pero no dejemos que el odio nos consumiera y gracias a eso encontramos gente que nos aceptara tal como somos, he podido ver a Jinchūriki enamorarse y formar familia felizmente, yo soy el fruto de una de esas relaciones y por eso digo, ser un Jinchūriki no es tan malo, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto sorprendiendo a todo el mundo, incluso a los bijus que estaba dentro de él.

"entontes muéstramelo, derrótame Naruto Uzumaki y demuestra que estoy equivocado" dijo Han que empezó a sacar vapor por todo su cuerpo.

"¡Eso are, Dattabayo!" soltó a la chica y se lanzó contra su adversario.

En la sala de observaciones.

El Raikage estaba en shock, una Uzumaki tenía el Byakugan, algo que el fallo en obtener tiempo atrás, tenía que saber cómo paso todo eso y si el clan Hyuuga estaba de acuerdo con eso, pero el problema era que la niña era la hija de alguien que sufrió un intento de secuestro, bajo la orden del anterior Raikage, dando a entender que cualquier movimiento que hiciera seria descubierto al instante y que no sería visto por buenos ojos para los otros Kages y feudales que estaba en la sala, pero podía intentar al menos sacar información de la Hokage y de la líder del Clan Uzumaki.

"¿Cómo paso eso?, tengo entendido que solo el Hyuuga posee el byakugan" pregunto el Raikage a los ninjas de Konoha.

"Naruko es un caso especial, pero no es imposible para los Uzumakis en tenerlo" dijo Tsunade tranquilamente.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunto la Mizukage con interés en saber quién era esa pequeña.

"los Hyuuga y Uzumakis tiene un ancestro común y por casualidad del destino, Naruko no solo heredo el gen que tenía el byakugan que seguramente muchos Uzumakis lo tiene, si no fue capaz de manifestarlo, eso último es lo raro" explico Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿quiere decir que Kushina-san podía tener el Byakugan?" preguntó el Raikage con más interés.

"Puede que lo tenga, pero no me educaron para utilizarlo, Dattabane" dijo la pelirroja levantando los hombro sin mucha importancia, sin importar si tuviera el doujutsu o no.

"Espero que no esté pensando en secuestrar a la pequeña" apareció el Feudal del rayo levemente enojado, junto con los demás feudales "ella nos protegió cuando Konoha fue atado en el examen chunnin, si descubro que pone un dedo sobre ella o alguien del clan Uzumaki, será tu cabeza el que será enterrada, ¿entendido?" miro seriamente el feudal a su Kage.

"entendido, de todo modos no pensaba hacerlo" dijo A tranquilamente, pero en el fondo estaba nervioso al saber que no podía tocar a ningún Uzumaki.

"¿no está preocupados por ellos?" pregunto Önoki viendo la tranquilidad que tenía la gente de Konoha.

"Yo y Alexis entrenemos al grupo de gennin y especialmente a Naruko, puedo decir que ella es la segunda más fuerte de su grupo y el nivel de su contrincante no es para que sea vencida" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente " _eso es porque recupero sus recuerdo, sin ellos era la tercera del grupo y Hinata la segunda, pero dentro de poco Hinata lo igualara o puede que lo supere, aun cuando Naruko recupero sus recuerdos_ " pensó el Hyuuga mirando como Hinata y Rem vencía a uno de los gemelos de la roca.

"No me preocupa los gemelos, lo que me preocupa es Han" dijo Tsuchikage preocupado.

"No te preocupes, mi hermano puede plantar cara y vencerle con los ojos cerrados" sonrió Alexis tranquilamente.

"lo dice porque no podemos ver nada por tanto vapor, ¿verdad?" pregunto Tsunade seriamente y ve como Alexis se rasca levemente la nuca y sonriendo algo nerviosa al ser descubierta.

"dudo que Han tuviera planeado con enfrentarse con dos Jinchūriki, no tiene que preocuparte por tu nieta" hablo Kushina tranquilamente, sorprendiendo a todos sobre la noticia que había tres Jinchūriki en el mismo lugar.

Con Naruko.

La rubia bloqueaba todos los ataques del encapuchado con sus cadenas de chakra, pensaba acabar pronto y reunirse con los demás, para decir que había recuperado su memoria, pero sentía que algo iba mal y no sabía el porqué. De repente el enemigo se paró y movió levemente su cabeza, como si estuviera estirando su cuello, cuando sonrió de tal forma que asusto a Naruko.

"esa sonrisa, hace que la abeja…" recibió un golpe en la nuca por parte de Ram.

"Naruko esa sonrisa no es normal, voy a ayudarte" dispuso la pelirroja en ayudar pero dos cadenas bloqueo su camino.

"No, se lo que es y por eso no intervengáis" dijo Naruko seriamente " _esa sonrisa y al no sentir ninguna emoción de él, no cabe duda perdió su humanidad, significa que no parara hasta que me_ _mate, aunque yo rompas todos sus hueso no parara hasta que pierda la vida y eso no quiero, si puedo atrapar con mis cadenas, podre neutralizarlo y puede que Tsunade-san pueda devolverle la humanidad, si yo tuve una segunda oportunidad, los demás también tiene derecho"_ pensó la pequeña del grupo que levanto sus cadenas con determinación.

De repente el enemigo empezó a correr con más velocidad, sin embargo Naruko era capaz de verlo con su byakugan, cuando de repente desapareció dejando a todos en shock, Naruko miraba a todos lados buscando al enemigo, pero no era capaz de localizarlo, cuando apareció detrás de ella dispuesta a matarla, pero las cadenas de la pequeña bloqueo el ataque y volvió a desaparecer.

"¿Qué clase de técnica es?" pregunto Ram sorprendida.

" _sé que técnica es, es un genjutsu que hace pensar que desapareció durante unos segundos, es fácil de neutralizarlo, pero para eso tiene que saberlo_ " pensó Bee seriamente.

" _ **¿Vamos a ayudarla?"**_ pregunto su biju preocupado por la pequeña.

" _No, no veo que ella tenga problemas, además creo que quiere capturarlo, aunque no se para que_ " respondió el ninja de kumo tranquilamente.

Naruko intentaba una y otra vez localizar a su enemigo, cuando lo tenía localizado desaparecía y aparecía en otro lugar para atacar, si no fuera por el Byakugan y sus cadenas de chakra ya estaría gravemente herida o incluso muerta, estaba empezando a enojar y eso notaba en su expresión.

" _Relájate_ " resonó una voz en su cabeza " _recuerda Naruko que tu tiene habilidades sensoriales, puede ser una gran ventaja en el campo de batalla, pero también tiene que tener cuidado, si el enemigo sabes de tus habilidades, te meterá en un genjutsu, por eso no te ponga nerviosa eso hacer que la técnica del enemigo sea más eficaz_ " recordó Naruko la práctica que tuvo con Alexis, sobre su habilidades de sentir las emociones de la gente.

Naruko cerró los ojos y respiro hondo, Ram se preocupó al ver que la rubia bajo la guardia, mientras Bee sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Justo en ese momento apareció el encapuchado para atacar por la espalda de Naruko, sin embargo fue atrapado por las cadenas de chakra y estampado fuertemente contra la pared.

"descubriste que…." Ve Bee como Ram levanto el puño en forma de amenaza "estaba utilizando un genjutsu para ocultarse y atacar, eres una chica muy lista" quiso el ninja de Kumo rapear pero no quería tener un dolor de cuello por los golpe de la pelirroja.

Naruko fue hacia Ram y Bee alegremente.

"si, si no fuera por Oni-chan y Alexis-nechan, seguro que saldría mal parada, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruko.

"¿Dattabayo?, ¿Recuerda todo?" pregunto Ram al saber la verdad de Naruko.

"si, ese golpe en la nuca, además de darme dolor de cabeza trajo mis recuerdos" hablo alegremente la rubia, aunque se tocaba un poco la cabeza indicando dicho dolor.

De repente el encapuchado apareció detrás de Naruko, sorprendiendo a Ram y Naruko al ver que no estaba inconsciente y se libró de las cadenas, cuando Naruko quiso mirar hacia atrás para defenderse, vio como el ataque le quedaba pocos milímetros para darle, cuando apareció Bee e hizo un Lariat de tal magnitud que arranco la cabeza del encapuchado matando al instante.

"pequeña, aunque ganaste la batalla, olvidaste que ese ser perdió su humanidad, haciendo que un golpe como ese no sería suficiente, olvido que es el dolor e ignoro sus herirás para atacarte" dijo Bee seriamente.

"tiene razón, aun sonríe" dijo la pelirroja al ver como la cabeza aún conservaba esa malévola sonrisa "ahora voy a tener pesadillas con eso" agacho Ram la cabeza abatida, sin saber que su hermana estaba en igual de condiciones.

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Naruko de repente y Bee sabía a qué se refería.

"¿cree que tu familia te quiere muerta por intentar salvar a algo que no hay solución?" preguntó el hombre seriamente.

"¿Cómo pu…?" se vio como Ram abrazaba a Naruko, haciéndola callar.

"hay cosas que no se puede cambiar, recuerda el tema de tu padre" murmuro la pelirroja haciendo ver a Naruko que hay cosas que no se puede cambiar.

"Yo, al menos quería intentarlo" murmuro Naruko respondiendo el abrazo de Ram

"al intentarlo, demuestra tu gran fortaleza o yea" rapeo Bee al ver que no podía aguantar más.

"¡podía al menos esperar que se calmara las cosas!" gritaron Naruko y Ram al ninja de Kumo que empezó a huir por miedo de las chicas, aunque cogió los objetos para aprobar el examen, haciendo que las dos chicas empezaran a perseguirle.

" _si al menos fuera una mujer de mediana edad con grandes pechos_ " pensó Bee tristemente.

" _ **un día de esto te va meter un lio por eso**_ " suspiro su biju

Con Naruto.

Naruto estaba quieto en mitad de la niebla de vapor, de vez en cuando esquivaba un golpe con facilidad, pero esa forma de ataque estaba diciendo que Han le estaba analizando.

" _si supiera que al dejarme quieto me ayuda a mantener el senjutsus, seguro que no pararía de atacarme"_ penso Naruto dando un pequeño suspiro

Continuara….

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **Jonatanantonio:** gracias ysobre la venda de Yoshimi, aunque lo explicare en el próximo, lo diré por aquí, es un recordatorio para que no vuelva hacer lo mismo.

 **taran taran** : aqui la conti

 **Emperor92** : gracias y sobre la invocaciones, vi muchos sobre los contrato de zorro y pensé hacer algo distinto y único, este es el resultado y por lo que veo le ha gustado mucha la gente.

Sobre el Naruhina, diré que el final del examen habla un gran avance, por eso pido paciencia

PD: veo que tiene muchos one-shot y uno que me ha llamado la atención es de Himawari y sobre Kaguya

 **spark297** : si volvió la zorrita y se explicara por qué Yoshimi aparece con un traje completamente distinto al que tenía y porque está más desarrollada aun con la edad que tiene (la explicación será cuando Naruko y Yoshimi se vuelva a ver).

No te preocupes Tobi tiene que vivir lo suficiente para que Alexis y Sebasu le dé una paliza XD

Sobre porque no se dieron cuenta, puse que estuvieron ocupados buscando la biblioteca Uzumaki y aún no ha corrido la voz que el lugar se convirtió en un sitio turístico.

Raikage se ha quedado con las ganas, al ver que el Feudal le ha prohibido tocar a los Uzumakis XD.

No le di mucho poder al clan Uzumaki, los adversario de Kumo serían **TODAS** las invocaciones, al ser ellos los ofendidos por el secuestro de Yoshimi, ahora imagina que apareciera al menos 100 Gamabuta, 100 como Ying y Yang, etc.., sería un destrozo total, porque no se sabe cuántos sapos, ni zorros, ni otro clanes hay en total y al ser una invocación el que sufrió las consecuencias, las invocaciones de Kumo no le ayudaran en nada irían contra ellos y en vez de ayudar los países a Kumo, atacarían a Kumo al ver que tiene Kumo la de perder, en resumen, Kumo saldría destruido y Konoha no sufría daño ninguno porque no intervendrá, los Uzumakis solo irían porque Yoshimi es parte del clan al recibir su apellido, si no fuera por eso, solo Naruto irían (sin decir nada a los de su clan), no sería una cuarta guerra ninja, solo dejaría un país de existir nada más y eso es lo que quería decir Kushina que no era buena idea en secuestrar a Yoshimi.

No consigo ver la imagen, ToT

 **OTAKUFire** : si, se sobre los ojos de kurotsuchi y si tendrá un pequeño flechazo pero le durada poco, gracias a cierta chica de pelo azul oscuro XD

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias y aqui está el siguiente capitulo

 **Zafir09** : Zetsu no murió, al menos no su lado negro, el que murió fue su lado blanco.

 **Guest** : jajajajaja, dios eso es bueno, pero ya tengo algo pensado y cambiarlo podría ser malo para lo que viene a continuación y aunque no es ni la mitad de divertido de lo que tú dices(dios sobre Bee ha sido bueno), se verá al fin un gran avance al Naruhina, dejando a todas las chicas con el corazón roto y dejando a Alexis y Sebasu en shock al no esperar ese movimiento (no diré si es Naruto o Hinata el que mueve ficha)

PD: ultimamente ando un poco ocupado, por eso saldra los capitulos mas tarde y no sabre cual de los fics de Naruto actualizare.

PD2: gracias ahora se que fue el 3 Raikage, ahora solo espero poder encontrar el tiempo para hacer el capitulo


	61. Chapter 60

Capítulo 60

* * *

" _si supiera que al dejarme quieto me ayuda a mantener el senjutsus, seguro que no pararía de atacarme"_ pensó Naruto dando un pequeño suspiro.

" _ **Naruto-san**_ " escucho la voz de Isobu en su cabeza, confundiendo al Uzumaki " _ **debería terminar pronto el combate, recuerda que estamos en una cueva sin ventilación, si deja que el vapor ocupe todo el lugar, hará que el vapor queme la piel y los pulmones**_ " explico el biju de tres colas el problema con el vapor.

" _quiere decir, que mientras haya ventilación, el vapor no será un peligro_ " pensó Naruto entrando en modo Rikudo, disipando temporalmente el vapor y sorprendiendo a Han y más a biju al reconocer esa forma.

Sin decir nada más, Naruto con uno de sus Gudōdama, creo una lanza y ato a uno de los extremo del arma con su cadena de chakra y lo lanzo contra el techo, atravesándolo toda la montaña creando un pequeño túnel donde salía el vapor.

"Naruto, si lanza de esa forma perderá el control de tu Gudōdama" dijo Yoshimi preocupada.

"para eso ate con mi cadena, Dattabayo" tiro de la cadena para recuperar la Gudōdama, había vuelto a su estado de esfera cuando salió del rango de control.

"No debería distraerte" dijo Han que ataco a Naruto por la espalda, pero es bloqueado por la otra Gudōdama.

"¿Porque cree que deje una Gudōdama aquí? Era para protegerme si me atacaras" golpeo Naruto fuertemente en el torax de Han, mandándolo contra la pared.

" _ese chico está ganando a Han sin dificultar_ " pensó Kurotsuchi sorprendida.

"¿debemos ayudarle?" pregunto Fuu confundida al ver como el Uzumaki manejaba la situación.

"No, pero es mejor está preparado, si algo pasara" dijo Yoshimi que conocía el límite de tiempo del modo Rikudo.

Naruto miraba seriamente a la pared, sabía que no había vencido a Han, pero era raro que no saliera para atacar, cuando apareció Han en versión uno de Jinchūriki, había sacado una cola y rápidamente ataco al Uzumaki, cuando una pared de arena bloqueo el ataque de Han, haciendo retroceder el atacante.

" _ **esa habilidad es del Shukaku**_ " hablo Kokuō sorprendido en la mente de Han.

"¿Cómo tiene la habilidades de otros Jinchüriki?" pregunto Han seriamente.

"obteniendo el chakras de sus bijus, Gaara me dejo tomar un poco de su biju, actualmente tengo tres, contando el mío" explico Naruto tranquilamente.

"Mientes, dudo que la gente de su villa lo permitiera" dijo Han seguro de sus palabras.

"¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que miento?" suspiro Naruto, cuando ve a Han entrar en modo dos "eso no me gusta" murmuro el Uzumaki seriamente.

Antes que Naruto pudiera hacer algo, Han se transformó en su biju, Kokuō al sentir libre empezó a destruir todo, indicando que no tenía el control total de sí mismo.

"¡Kokuō cálmate!, Hagoromo-san no sería feliz verte así" intento Naruto calmar al biju de cinco colas, pero lo único que recibió a cambio fue una ráfaga de vapor, haciendo que Naruto levite para esquivarlo " _eso se ve muy peligroso_ " pensó Naruto al ver como el lugar donde golpeo el vapor se derretía levemente.

"debemos retroceder" dijo Yoshimi al ver el peligro de recibir el ataque.

"para eso tenemos que salir de aquí" señalo Kurotsuchi la salida, cuando un ataque del biju bloqueo la salida. "ahora estamos en problemas" miro preocupada.

"podríamos quitarlo para salir, pero llamaríamos la atención, suu" explico Fuu el problema de intentar despejar la salida.

"la otra está detrás de él, no creo que nos deje pasar" hablo la zorrita riendo algo nerviosa.

"creo que estamos en problema, suu" dijo la peli verde, al ver como el biju de cinco colas miraba al grupo de chicas no muy feliz.

En ese momento Yoshimi intento cubrir a la dos chicas con sus colas, mientras Fuu y Kurotsuchi intentaron ejecutar un ninjtusu para defenderse, pero no le dieron tiempo a ejecutarlo, cuando Kokuö lanzo la ráfaga de vapor hacia las chicas, por suerte Naruto apareció entre las chicas y utilizo las dos Gudōdama creando un escudo bloqueando el ataque.

"'¡Naruto!" grito Yoshimi al ver que Naruto apena podía contener el ataque.

"No os preocupéis, salir de aquí" ordeno el Uzumaki seriamente, pero el ataque hizo que pusiera una rodilla en el suelo.

"No podemos, hay pequeñas ráfaga de vapor por todo lados" dijo Fuu preocupada.

"estamos perdidos" murmuraba Kurotsuchi.

"no voy a rendirme, aun no me convertí en Hokage aun" respondió el rubio con determinación y se levantó con fuerza, sorprendiendo a Fuu y Kurotsuchi viendo la gran resistencia del Uzumaki.

"tenemos que pensar rápido, antes que Naruto se agote" propuso Yoshimi seriamente.

"pero no hay nada que podamos hacer" medito Fuu, no podía transformarse en su biju, aun no tenía buena relación con ella, si lo hiciera acabaría igual que Kokuö, un biju fuera de control y dos biju fuera de control no era buena idea.

"yo puedo hacer algo, pero no tengo el tiempo para ejecutarlo" dijo Kurotsuchi al pensar en ese ninjutsu para suprimir el biju, pero no tenía la cantidad de chakra para ejecutarlo en el momento.

"Fuu, ¿confía en mí?" pregunto Naruto seriamente, haciendo que la peli verde afirme con la cabeza "dame un poco del chakra de Chömei" eso sorprendió a las dos chicas.

"¿Cómo puede pedir eso?, ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos dejara después de obtenerlo?, ¿sabes la consecuencia de esa petición?" pregunto Kurotsuchi enojada.

"si confía en mí, prometo que saldremos aquí, yo nunca retiro mis palabras, ese es mi camino ninja, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto, aunque su expresión se veía algo agotado, se podía ver su mirada que estaba lleno de vida.

"Ok, confió en ti, suu" dijo Fuu que puso su mano en la espalda del Uzumaki para dar el chakra de su biju.

Kurotsuchi miro sorprendida y más al ver como el resplandor del rubio subió por un segundo y acto seguido apareció una esfera negra, esa esfera fue directo hacia el biju de cinco colas y lo golpeo en la barbilla, obligando a parar el ataque.

Naruto aprovecho ese momento para levitar y lanzar un puñetazo en la cara de Kokuö, haciendo que cayera al suelo aturdido, este al recuperar del aturdimiento empezó a acumular chakra en su boca.

"parece que se complicó las cosas, suu" dijo Fuu volando con las alas de su biju.

"tenemos que vencerlo antes que lance la bijudama, si no lo paramos, matara a todos que están en la montaña" miro Naruto las grietas que está saliendo en las paredes y techo por la presión de la bijudama de Kokuö.

"¿le distraigo?" pregunto Fuu tranquilamente.

"si, pero ten cuidado" hablo Naruto levemente preocupado.

"lo tendré, suu" dijo la peli verde que se lanzó contra el biju de cinco colas "sonríe" bromeo levemente la chica ante de provocar un resplandor para distraerlo.

Naruto dispuso atacar con un rasengan, cuando apareció una de las colas de Kokuö dispuesto a golpearlo, sin embargo una de las patas del biju se hundió en la tierra, haciendo que fallara el ataque, Naruto miro de reojo hacia atrás y vio que el causante era Kurotsuchi y con fuerza golpeo al biju con el rasengan.

"¡la biju-dama!" grito Yoshimi al ver que había quedado levitando y empezó a agrietarse, amenazando en explotar.

"tengo que impedir que explote" fue Naruto hacia la esfera negra y lo toco, en ese momento la biju-dama se transformó en una Gudōdama, confundiendo a todo el mundo. "¿Qué paso?" preguntó el Uzumaki confundido con la esfera en la mano.

" _ **Esa biju-dama estaba hecho con el chakra de Kokuö, al absorberlo se transformó en la Gudōdama que representa el chakra de Kokuö que esta en tu interior**_ " explico Isobu tranquilamente.

" _¿Cómo es que no está el Shukaku y Kurama peleando?"_ pregunto Naruto confundido, era raro que se despertara Shukaku y no empezara a discutir con el biju de nueve colas.

" _ **lo tengo bajo control, es un alivio que en tu mente tenga agua de sobra**_ " dijo lo último con una voz siniestra.

" _porque tengo la sensación que Shukaku y Kurama no le agrada los baños_ " pensó Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa.

En la mente del Uzumaki.

Se veía a Chömei, Kokuö sorprendido, era porque Kurama y Shukaku estaba completamente mojados, mientras en el medio estaba Isobu mirando a los dos levemente enojado.

" **¿pensáis seguir en pelear?"** pregunto la tortuga seriamente.

" **empezó el** " dijeron Kurama y Shukaku al mismo tiempo, pero lo único que recibió fue otro baño de agua.

" **¿Por qué demonios tengo que soportar esto?, este es mi lugar y que tengo de culpa que el mapache sea un pequeñín** " rugió el Kyuubi enojado en su jaula.

" **Calla perrito enjaulado** " soltó Shukaku, pero al terminar recibió otro baño **"¿Por qué recibo otro baño?"** preguntó el mapache enojado.

" **Porque él no puede hacer nada y no a dicho nada para que le insulte** " dijo la tortuga cuando se le ocurrió una idea **"¿quiere que venga Naruto-san y te de un martillazo?"** esa pregunto hizo que el Shukaku se pusiera blanco, mientras Kurama intento no reírse, pero le era difícil.

" **¿pensáis pelearos?"** volvió a preguntar el biju de tres colas.

" **Mientras que no me moleste** " murmuro el zorro dando la vuelta para dormir.

" **¿Qué quiere decir?"** preguntó el mapache, pero al ver como la tortuga miraba seriamente se calló.

" _ **me alegro no estar en el medio**_ " pensaron Chömei y Kokuö.

De vuelta en la realidad.

Naruto vio como el biju de cinco colas volvía en el interior de Han.

"al final me venciste" murmuro Han que no podía moverse.

"Si, pero tengo que decir que tuve ayuda" miraba de reojo Naruto a Yoshimi y las demás.

"Ya veo, perdí por esta solo" cerro Han los ojos.

"aun no es tarde, aun puede cambiar" miro Naruto preocupado por él.

"es tarde, dudo que el Tsuchikage me deje con vida después de ir contra su nieta" hablo Han sabiendo que esto era su fin.

"puedo hablar con el" intervino Kurotsuchi "puedo asegurar que no dejare que te maten" prometió la chica con sinceridad.

"vamos" dijo Naruto que entrego la mano para ayudar a Han a levantarse.

"no hace falta que se levante" apareció Ōnoki levitando por el aire, sorprendiendo a todo el mundo.

"Abuelo, no hace falta que lo mate" se puso la peli negra en medio, protegiendo a Han.

Han miro sorprendido y empezó a pensar que hubiera sido su vida si no hubiera dejado consumir por el odio, tal vez sería como el rubio o al menos como la peli verde.

"no te preocupes" piso el Tsuchikage el suelo "no voy a ejecutarlo, ha sido un error de nuestra villa que Han acabara así, aunque tengo que pensar en que castigo darle por actuar por su cuenta, solo espero que a partir de ahora la villa y él nos llevemos bien" sonrió Önoki.

"que bien que todo acabo bien, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruto cuando desactiva el modo Rikudo y se tambalea levemente.

"¿el Héroe necesita ayuda?, suu" ayudo Fuu al rubio en mantener en pie.

"ha durado 10 minutos de lo normal y ha sido capaz de tumbar al biju de cinco colas con un puñetazo, ha aumentado mucho las estadísticas del modo Rikudo" sonrió Yoshimi a su amo y cogió el brazo de Naruto y lo coloco en su cuello para indicar que era ella quien ayudaba a caminar.

Con las habilidades del Tuchikage, levanto a Han del suelo y fueron a la salida, allí estaba el resto de los examinados.

"Naruto-kun" salió Hinata hacia el rubio preocupado "¿está bien?" puso la dos manos en la mejilla del rubio y empezó a inspeccionar la cabeza preocupada.

Fuu y Kurotsuchi vieron la actitud y la mirada que daba al rubio, supieron que la Hyuuga amaba al rubio.

" _Porque los mejores siempre esta pillado_ " pensó Kurotsuchi agachando la cabeza, la chica empezó a tener interés desde que le salvo por primera vez de Han, pero vio que no tenía oportunidad.

" _vaya, él tiene mejores relaciones que yo, tendré que pedir algunos consejos, suu_ " pensó la peli verde al ver a la pareja.

"Esta es la mía" murmuro Naruko que se acercó cuidadosamente y empujo a Hinata.

Ante el empuje repentino, Hinata cayó llevándose por delante a Naruto y a Yoshimi, quien estaba ayudando al rubio a mantenerse en pie. Naruko al mirar después de la caída se quedó a cuadro, por una razón u otra, los pechos de Hinata acabaron en la cara del Uzumaki y este sin querer metió su mano en el pantalón de la Hyuuga, teniendo contacto directo de su trasero, mientras la otra mano agarro el pecho de Yoshimi, provocando un gran sonrojo a la dos chicas.

"Vaya eso no era lo que esperaba, Dattabayo" confeso Naruko rascando levemente la nuca.

"¡ven aquí Naruko Uzumaki!" saltaron Naruto y Yoshimi enojados y sonrojados.

"pies para que os quiero, Dattabayo" salió la pequeña rubia a toda velocidad, siendo perseguido por su hermano y la zorrita.

Fuu vio como Hinata estaba sentada en el suelo y muy avergonzada, tanto que se tapaba su cara con sus manos, cuando disponía a decir algo para calmarla, apareció su equipo y sin decir nada fue llevada del lugar a la fuerza, sin que la peli azul se diera cuenta.

"¿Cómo piensa compensar por la muertes de mis hombres?" apareció el Raikage enojado y mirando con odio a Han.

"entiendo que ese asunto no puede ser olvidado fácilmente y menos para sus familiares" intervino Kushina junto con Tsunade "pero si tuviéramos que compensar por cada muerte que hemos dado, todos tendríamos que hacer el Harakiri, aunque tiene un poco de razón, no puede irse de rosita" miro la pelirroja al Tsuchikage.

"puede quedarte con el gemelo que quedo vivo y ejecutarlo para compensarlo" hablo Önoi seriamente.

El Raikage quedo unos segundos pensando la oferta del Tsuchikage, pensando la contra y favor, al final acepto la oferta.

" _ese piensa investigar la técnica rara de los gemelos_ " pensaron todo el mundo al mismo tiempo, adivinando lo que pensaba el Raikage.

Más tarde, en la habitación de un hostal, estaba el equipo de Naruto descansando de la batalla.

"mañana dirán los resultados" dijo Hinata que salía del cuarto de baño secándose el pelo, indicando que se tomó un baño y vio a Yoshimi sentada en la cama, acariciaba la cabeza de Naruko que utilizaba su regazo como almohada.

"Naruko recodo todo" murmuro Naruto al lado de la peli azul. "y por eso Yoshimi está feliz, ha recuperado a su mejor amiga" señalo el Uzumaki las colas de la zorrita, se movía alegremente. "aunque Naruko necesita algo de tiempo en asimilar que perdió un año, ante la pérdida de memoria" explicó Naruto la actitud que tenía su hermana en ese momento, lo que no sabía es que Yoshimi y Naruko tenía su propia conversación.

"entonces no pasó nada entre ellos" miro de reojo Naruko a la pareja.

"Nada, Hinata-san pensó que no era el momento adecuado, con lo que te paso a ti y a mi" dijo Yoshimi levantado su brazo vendado.

"Ahora que veo, ¿Por qué tiene la venda y ese tipo de atuendo?" pregunto Naruko confundida.

"la venda es para recodar que no tengo que ser imprudente, para no volver a cometer ese error que cometí en el país del remolino, no te preocupes Tsunade-san pudo curar mi brazo, incluso no dejo cicatriz, mi cambio de ropa es porque ahora soy la líder de mi clan, ese atuendo es lo que tenía mi ancestro cuando eran lideres" sonrió Yoshimi alegremente.

"Felicidades, ¿ahora qué hacemos?" miro de reojo Naruko a la pareja, indicando que la pregunta era hacia la pareja.

"no sé, solo espero que no vuelva a pasar como antes" se sonrojo levemente la zorrita.

"Lo siento, solo quería que tuviera su beso, porque siento que los dos se limitan a ellos mismo" murmuro Naruko levemente

"¿se contiene?" pregunto Yoshimi confundida.

"Si, tengo la sensación que mi Naru-nisan empieza a tener sentimiento por ella" se levantó y miro a Naruto que estaba hablando felizmente con Hinata. "o puede ser que no sabe que se está enamorándose de ella" inclino Naruko la cabeza confundida.

"Puede ser eso" medito Yoshimi seriamente "¿podríamos provocar celos?" Murmuro la zorrita

"¿Para qué se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos?, si es buena idea, pero ¿qué pasaría si nos pasamos de la línea?" preguntó preocupada.

"Tiene razón, podría provocar el efecto contrario" cruzo de brazo y empezó a pensar "si al menos Hina-chan diera el primer paso" suspiro la zorrita tristemente.

"Eso podría funcionar" sonrió Naruko ante la idea "si Hinata muestra sus sentimientos, Naru-nisan se daría cuenta de los suyos" empezó Naruko en imaginar la escena.

"Hinata es tímida, ¿recuerda?" intervino la zorrita "aunque ha mejorado su timidez, no creo que confesar este en su mente en esos momentos" explico claramente los contra del plan.

"si, ¿pero viste como reacciona cuando una chica se acerca demasiado a Naru-nisan?" hablo Naruko recordando con el tema de Fuuka

"¿puede que un ataque de celos confiese sus sentimientos?, prefería que fuera más bonito" confeso Yoshimi su idea.

"¿pedimos consejo a Alexi-nechan?" pregunto Naruko tranquilamente.

"¿consejo de qué?" pregunto Naruto interviniendo la conversación.

"Oni-chan pervertido" lanzo Naruko la almohada para ocultar lo que realmente estaba hablando.

"¡Yo no soy pervertido!" contraataco Naruto.

"¿entonces porque saliste detrás mía y no perdiste perdón a Hinata?" pregunto la rubia a su hermano mayor.

"Porque fue culpa tuya" contraataco de nuevo el Uzumaki varón.

"¿he?, admito que fue culpa mía por el empujón, pero no fui quien metió la mano para tocar el culo de Hinata" hablo Naruko inocentemente provocando un sonrojo a la Hyuuga y a Naruto.

"fue ese _empujón_ que provoco que tocara ese suave trasero" soltó Naruto completamente rojo y sin pensar demasiado.

"Naru-san/Oni-chan pervertido" dijo Naruko y Yoshimi tranquilamente.

"¡Yo no lo soy, Dattabayo!" empezó a seguir a las dos chicas, que salían corriendo con una gran sonrisa.

"¿no podría hablar otra cosas que no sea mi trasero?" murmuraba Hinata completamente roja.

En la Noche, cuando todo estaba durmiendo en sus camas.

Naruko estaba en el tejado mirando las estrellas, estaba meditando, aun le costaba creer que estaba viva, la intervención de sus padres no era lo necesario para que produjera ese milagro, pero estaba segura que la diosa no intervino, lo sabía por el enlace que tenía, cuando era su avatar, pero ahora estaba roto y no podía preguntar a la diosa que paso realmente.

"Sabía que estaba aquí" apareció Alexis junto con Sebasu.

"Alexi-nechasn, Oni-chan, yo…yo…¿Por qué estoy aquí?" esa pregunta sorprendieron a los dos adultos. "no quería decir de esa forma, estoy muy feliz de seguir con vosotros, pero no entiendo como tuve esta segunda oportunidad" confeso la pequeña su inquietud.

"Tal vez no sea una segunda oportunidad" hablo Sebasu tranquilamente.

"¿he?, no lo entiendo" miro Naruko confundida.

"que antes no podía decidir tu vida, era el avatar de la diosa y futuro sacrificio" miro la rubia mayor a un lado triste con lo último. "aunque intentaba vivir con normalidad no podía, pero ahora vive como siempre quisiste, esta vez tiene tu vida en tus propias manos" agarro Alexis las manos de su hermana menor.

"por eso no tiene que comerte la cabeza, no es que tuviste una segunda oportunidad, esta es tu primera oportunidad" sonrió Sebasu tranquilamente.

"gracias, Dattabayo" sonrió Naruko limpiándose una lagrima en su mejilla.

"vamos, debe dormir para mañana" aconsejo Alexis tranquilamente.

Todos fueron hacia la puerta, cuando Naruko sintió una presencia detrás de ella y giro levemente la cabeza, vio a Rikudo sennin levitando dejándola en shock, pero cuando movió la cabeza afirmando algo, antes de desaparecer, inmediatamente la pequeña supo que fue él el causante del milagro, haciendo que sonriera.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Alexis al ver que no venía su hermana menor.

"Nada" sonrió Naruko que fue junto con su hermana y Sebasu.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Respuesta a los reviews**

 **taran taran** : Ok aquí la continuación.

 **spark297:** y gano, pero con la ayuda de Fuu.

Si también me llama la atención esa clases de enemigos desquiciados, nunca sabes lo que piensa y menos con esa sonrisa.

PD: no consigo ver las imágenes que pone en la reviews, puede que fanfiction no permita que ponga toda la dirección y por eso falla cuando intento verla.

 **Zafir09** :gracias y sobre lo de tres bijus, ¿en qué momento es? Es que no caigo ahora y mire pero no veo el problema.

 **CCSakuraforever** : gracias

 **OTAKUFire:** gracias y espero que te guste este y ya Naruko y Yoshimi está pensado en sus locas ideas para el Naruhina XD.

 **Guest:** gracias y sobre Itachi, tandre que esperar la segunda temporada.

 **Pegasister Geishiken** : ok, la pelea no fue larga y sobre la pelea de Kiba, no voy a ser tan extremo, pero Kiba lamentara de cierta forma

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE**

El hecho que he tardado en actualizar ha sido porque este he estado muy ocupado, ha habido mucho trabajo, algo anormal incluso mi jefes están sorprendido y por eso aviso que no podre actualizar tanto como quisiera, por eso pido que sean paciente, Ok


End file.
